


Doctor Who + Portal Vol. 5

by EaglestarEC



Series: Doctor Who + Portal [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Angst, BDSM, Disability, Domestic, Dreams vs. Reality, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Gang Rape, Insanity, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Personalities, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 193,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaglestarEC/pseuds/EaglestarEC
Summary: Welcome back.





	1. Gone

 

DOCTOR:

Goddamnit! ~walks back into the house, worried but mostly just angry with the Master as he practically slams the door behind him~ I swear, when that man gets back I’m going to kill him, if Jack doesn’t do so first.

SI’NUITELLE:

~flinches, looking at the Doctor worriedly~ {… no luck?}

DOCTOR:

~sighs and shakes his head~ {no.} ~promptly striding up the steps two at a time, takes a moment to calm himself before going to check on Alan~

ALAN:

~is slowly starting to wake up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and sitting up on the edge of his bed~ what’s going on…? ~he whines quietly, seeing the Doctor on his way over~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly at Alan~ sorry if I woke you up, but I think I have a way to fix your memory without repetition or Timelord mind tricks or any of that. Well, I suppose a little Timelord. Tiny bit of telepathy, but no one’s going into your mind.

ALAN:

~blinks at the Doctor, drowsily asking~ what is it, Daddy? ~sounds somewhat wary~

DOCTOR:

This. ~takes the device out of his pocket to show Alan~ it’s basically Jack’s present to us but I’ve checked and upgraded it so you can telepathically store and access memories in it. I cleared the memories it held before.

ALAN:

~looks at the device, confused~ how is _that_ supposed to help?

DOCTOR:

~explains patiently, proud of his idea~ if your store your memories in here as they develop as short-term memories, you can access them through here pretty much forever. I got an efficient power source and system in there but I can recharge it if it happens to lose all of its charge somehow. It’s basically artificial long-term memory.

ALAN:

Oh… ~rubs his eyes again, getting up off of his bed and reaching towards the device~ so I take it with me everywhere? How do I put memories in?

DOCTOR:

~hands the device to Alan when he reaches for it~ you know how you can telepathically show things to other people? It’s the same way, only you leave your memory inside of it. You can try it with me if you want to make sure you can do it; I won’t do anything back.

ALAN:

~looks down at the device, turning it over in his hands before looking back up at the Doctor~ promise?

DOCTOR:

~nods, crouching to be at eye-level with Alan and bringing his hands up to gesture in X’s over his hearts~ cross my hearts. Which means yes, I promise. ~essentially child-proofs his mind for Alan as he speaks~

ALAN:

~cracks a smile at the Doctor’s display, setting the device aside on his bed and reaching forward to hold the Doctor’s head, touching his forehead to the Doctor’s and hesitantly trying to enter the other Timelord’s mind~

DOCTOR:

~his mind is open to Alan, though many of his thoughts and memories are closed off. Closes his eyes and focuses on making his mind as inviting as he can without actually pulling Alan in~

ALAN:

~searches through his own, relatively small selection of memories to choose one to show the Doctor; none of the memories are hidden from him, just the ones from when he was alone in Aperture are kept further back in Alan’s mind~ h-how do I do it?

DOCTOR:

Take that memory, and sort of… set it down in my mind. ~struggles to verbally explain telepathy in English~ like, um… take it and give it to me and leave it there. You can take it back afterward, of course.

ALAN:

Uh… okay… ~seems uncertain, taking a memory of the Master reading to him from his Gallifreyan storybook last night before bed while helping him understand the words telepathically, trying to present it forward to the Doctor, not quite getting it into the other Timelord’s mind~

DOCTOR:

You have to push it a little further to me. You can come into my mind to do it; ~smiles reassuringly~ I promise I don’t bite.

ALAN:

~closes his eyes a little tighter, concentrating as he overlaps his mind with the Doctor’s and pushes the memory through, opening his eyes and moving back with a grin~ did I do it?

DOCTOR:

~grins proudly at his son~ yeah! I recommend you put the memory of doing so in the device now. As you get more used to telepathy you should be able to just link up with it and stream your memories to it.

ALAN:

Okay! ~looks back at the device, walking over to pick it up and sit on his bed, putting the device against his forehead and closing his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~watches Alan, desperately hoping this works~ might be able to make the thing easier to carry around and such, if it works for you.

ALAN:

~after a moment he lowers the device into his lap, frowning~ it feels different doing it with this…

DOCTOR:

It’s going to feel a little different, given it’s not alive… is it difficult? ~walks over to sit next to Alan on the edge of the bed~

ALAN:

Yeah… a little. ~looks over at the Doctor, putting the device up to his head to try again~

  
DOCTOR:

~watches Alan patiently, glad the child doesn’t seem too discouraged by his first attempt~

ALAN:

~looks focused for a minute or so, smiling suddenly and opening his eyes to hold the device out to the Doctor~ I did it! Look!

DOCTOR:

~grins happily, taking the device and telepathically checking it for the memory~

DEVICE:

~the memory of how Alan put the other memory into the Doctor’s mind is contained by the device~

DOCTOR:

Yes! ~hands the device back to Alan, practically ecstatic~ that’s brilliant! This might really work! You keep putting short-term memories in there and you should be able to look at them any time. Just don’t forget to put the memories inside.

ALAN:

~nods, grinning back at the Doctor~ okay! ~his grin fades to a smile as he looks down at the device in his hands~ and, you made it, right?

DOCTOR:

Well, Jack actually gave us the initial device for Christmas, when we had no use for it. I just fixed it up a bit! It needed to be cleared out and more storage needed to be added and I have it an efficient power source and all, but the device itself is from some alien planet.

ALAN:

~smiles up at the Doctor, reaching over to him for a hug~ thank you, Daddy…

DOCTOR:

~hugs Alan~ oh, you don’t have to thank me… you’re very welcome, though! ~ruffles Alan’s hair playfully~

ALAN:

~lets go of the Doctor and gets off of the bed, the device in his hand~ can we show Father now?

DOCTOR:

~his grin fades as he answers~ no… your Father got grumpy and ran off with the TARDIS. He’s not even at the same time as us.

ALAN:

What? ~looks over at the Doctor, his own smile fading in disappointment~ he’s… gone?

DOCTOR:

I’m sure he’ll be back… ~manages a bit of a smile~ never could get rid of him if I wanted to, I doubt he’ll be gone long.

ALAN:

~looks at the ground, mumbling~ that’s what _he_ said when you left…

DOCTOR:

~his own gaze is cast to the ground at the statement~ I did try to get back in just a few minutes. There was a rift in Time and the TARDIS was thrown off, and I swore to never do it again.

ALAN:

~holds his memory device with both hands, looking at it before turning and walking slowly out into the hallway, going to head downstairs~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan out, figuring he should check on Si’nuitelle’s cellulitis and heading down the stairs at a stride~

ALAN:

~looks up as the Doctor passes him~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is fumbling about in the kitchen, closing the fridge when the Doctor comes around and staring at him sheepishly~

DOCTOR:

~gets his usual friendly smile back, asking~ {are you hungry?} ~looks over at the clock to see if it’s near dinner time~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the clock reads around half past six~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods carefully~ {yes, sorry…}

DOCTOR:

{No need to apologize. I suppose it is pretty much dinner time… let’s see what we’ve got; I’m not the best, but I certainly should be able to make _something_ from whatever it is we have.} ~walks over to check the cabinets and such for where everything is~ {Might just heat something up for tonight and actually cook in the morning, given the time it normally takes to cook something decent.}

ENVIRONMENT:

~they seem to have a bit of milk, half a loaf of bread, various spices, remnants of Christmas dinner, the cookies, and a few other things like butter and salt throughout the kitchen~

SI’NUITELLE:

{Do we have enough…? We’ve been going into the city a lot.} ~follows the Doctor curiously~

DOCTOR:

~gets a little nervous upon finding so little food, remembering leaving the money with the Master~ {Does the Master have somewhere he leaves money or does he carry it all with him? I’m a farm child, I can make do with this for a while, but it’s not going to be good if we can’t get more.} ~searches his own pockets, knowing he should have some money and a credit card or two from adventures and, more recently, Christmas shopping~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods~ {He has kept most of the money upstairs, I think. He doesn’t carry it all.}

DOCTOR:

{Good. We can eat what remains of Christmas dinner and maybe a little butter and artificially warm bread and cookies for desert and call it a night. I can buy food in the morning.} ~takes out the items of food as he talks about them to look them over~

SI’NUITELLE:

{Okay…} ~looks at the food the Doctor takes out, shrugging indifferently at the strangeness of the meal~

ALAN:

~hops down the last step, walking into the kitchen and over to the window to look outside as if to make sure the TARDIS really isn’t there~

DOCTOR:

Hungry, Alan? ~knows the meal’s a bit makeshift, not wanting to go out in the city and find somewhere to eat or get food _at_ dinner time. Goes to heat up the Christmas dinner remains~

ALAN:

~turns and looks back at the Doctor, nodding~ mhm. ~wanders over towards the couch~

DOCTOR:

Sorry I didn’t have a plan for dinner and I don’t know my way around so it’s just what we have for tonight. I can promise a much nicer breakfast. ~speaks as he continues heating food up in a divided manner so nothing’s cold in the middle~

ALAN:

It’s okay, Daddy. ~searches around the living room and picks up the Doctor’s gift to him, sitting on the ground with the device beside him as he placidly plays with it~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks at the Doctor for a moment, then heads back over to sit on the couch~

DOCTOR:

~sets plates and utensils and the food on the table once it’s all heated up~ alright, guys, it’s ready! {dinner’s ready!}

ALAN:

~sets his things aside, leaving the device as well as he heads into the kitchen and hops into his chair, looking at the food on the table before asking the Doctor~ where’d you go when you left?

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets up and makes her way over~

DOCTOR:

~sits down where he normally would~ a spaceship, on which there was a grand event but more importantly kidnappings, which I stopped.

ALAN:

Oh. ~reaches for a piece of bread, taking a bite of It and chewing thoughtfully with his mouth closed~

SI’NUITELLE:

~sits down next to Alan~ {will we feed the animals too?}

DOCTOR:

{Do we have anything to feed them with?} ~takes a bit of the Christmas dinner to eat, not feeling too hungry himself~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks at the Doctor blankly~ {I… don’t know.}

ALAN:

~reaches forward and takes another piece of bread, still working on the last one~

DOCTOR:

{I’ll get everything we need after everyone’s settled in tonight. Everything will be in order by morning. I’ll call out of work if I have to; they’ll be more than willing to allow my absence if I explain that it’s a problem with the Master.} ~doesn’t stop eating to speak once again, though he does swallow his food before addressing Alan over the extra bread~ you can take as much as you want as long as you don’t unnecessarily waste any of it.

ALAN:

~nods with the bread in his mouth, leaving bits of crust on his plate before moving on to his second piece~

SI’NUITELLE:

~helps herself to leftovers of Christmas dinner and a bit of bread, eating quietly~

DOCTOR:

~eats the remainder of what’s on his plate before standing to go clean it and his utensils~ {anything interesting happen while I was gone?}

ALAN:

~sets his bread down to speak~ yeah; these scary people with guns came, but Father made them go away—he said they were trying to take us somewhere, ~he explains matter-of-factly~ and we also went out into the city more…

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Alan, surprised and seeming impressed~ and you learned more Gallifreyan, it seems. Sorry about the people with guns, they mean well but they can be a bit dull and aggressive.

ALAN:

Oh—yeah, Father taught me a lot. ~leans over his plate, picking the bread back up with his teeth and eating the rest of it hands-free~

DOCTOR:

~sets aside his cleaned plate, turning the sink off and turning around to lean back on the counter~ Alan; _I_ don’t particularly care how you eat as long as you enjoy it and don’t waste food, just know to use proper utensils when you’re outside of home or with guests.

ALAN:

~he nods ardently~ yes, Daddy! ~finishes the bread and hops out of his seat, going back over to where he left the device and pondering it for a moment before decidedly lifting it up to his head~

SI’NUITELLE:

~eats slower, her left arm resting on the table~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to take Alan’s plate to the sink, basically just rinsing it off as all it really had on it was a little butter and setting it aside~ {Did the Master tell you about or give you any of the antibiotics, Si’nuitelle?}

SI’NUITELLE:

{He told me about them, yes… and I took some after we ate breakfast.} ~responds thoughtfully, shaking her head after a moment~ {I’m not sure where he put them.}

DOCTOR:

{Okay… you should take one again before bed. We have time to figure that out, though.} ~stares at the wall in thought, sorting things out in his head as he has to run on the assumption that he will not have the Master’s help with anything~

ALAN:

~comes back over to the Doctor, nudging his shoulder and holding the device out to him, presumably for him to look at what’s in it~

SI’NUITELLE:

~finishes her dinner~

DOCTOR:

~takes the device with a smile and telepathically looks inside it for Alan’s memories~

DEVICE:

~Alan’s put multiple memories in this time, mostly ones of learning more Gallifreyan from the Master and then the Doctor’s request regarding manners outside of home~

ALAN:

Can we have the cookies now?

DOCTOR:

~smiles approvingly at Alan for putting the memories in the device as he hands it back to him~ sure! ~goes to grab the tin of cookies, opening it and simply smelling them to be sure nothing’s wrong with them though he has reason to assume they’ve eaten some already but you can’t be too careful~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a good portion of the cookies are gone, and there weren’t a whole lot in the little tin to begin with, leaving exactly three; they don’t look or smell like anything other than normal Christmas cookies~

ALAN:

~reaches over to grab one~

DOCTOR:

~lets Alan take one, taking one himself before offering the last cookie to Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~gladly takes the cookie, biting into it nearly as soon as it leaves the Doctor’s hand~

ALAN:

~tucks the device under his arm and holds his cookie in his mouth, walking back over to pick up his holographic map of the universe and sit down to peruse it with a determined look~

DOCTOR:

~nods as if in approval of the current situation, setting the tin aside and heading upstairs to search the bathroom and his bedroom for whatever money the Master stored and Si’nuitelle’s antibiotics, figuring that’s more important than clearing off the remaining dishes though he’ll do that directly afterward~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor finds Si’nuitelle’s antibiotics in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror at the very top shelf, as well as a diminishing roll of gauze bandages within closer reach. In the bedroom, the Master’s side of the bed looks immaculately unslept-on, and the Doctor finds the cash neatly sorted into piles in the drawer of the nightstand, an overturned paperback novel next to them~

DOCTOR:

~just shakes his head at the roll of gauze but starts to worry when he sees how untouched their bed seems, leaving the items he was looking for where he found them as he doesn’t need them right now and reasoning that the Master doesn’t need to sleep like a human at all anyway. Heads back downstairs to clean off any remaining dishes and put away the remaining bread~

SI’NUITELLE:

~speaks up from where she sits at the table as the Doctor’s cleaning the buildup of dishes in the sink~ {You said something about Jack earlier, I think?}

DOCTOR:

~pauses, caught off guard as he had nearly forgotten about Jack~ {Right. Yup! He should be coming over… won’t be in the best mood, but I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you either way!}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she smiles, looking down at the table coyly~ {I hope so.}

ALAN:

~frowns at the hologram map in concentration, using one hand to scroll through different parts of the Galaxy while the other plays idly with his long lock of hair~

DOCTOR:

~continues cleaning until he has finished the dishes, drying his hands off and glancing over at Alan~ so, how many of those stars can you name?

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor with a sort of lost expression, looking back down at the map~ um… I don’t…

DOCTOR:

~grins, his reaction one of excitement over teaching opportunity as he bounds over, immediately starting to show Alan how to find Earth with its Sun and its constellation in its cluster in its sector of this galaxy~

ALAN:

~follows a few of the Doctor’s instructions, making it to Earth’s Solar System before he confesses softly~ I _was_ trying to find Father…

DOCTOR:

~is silent for a second before responding~ I don’t know where or when he is. He might not be on the surface of any planet—heck, he might be in a separate Galaxy, it’d be like looking for a needle that you lost in a field of haystacks in a specific haystack. ~seems thoughtful after a second, like he’s been given a puzzle~

ALAN:

So I _can_ find him on here? ~looks at the Doctor hopefully, ignoring the discouragement~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates before answering his son~ …potentially… I wouldn’t get your hopes up, but it’s technically possible…

ALAN:

~perks up with a grin, pulling the device up into his lap to intently go back to his futile search~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, standing and walking over to Si’nuitelle to talk to her~ {I did find the money and your medicine, so that’s good.}

SI’NUITELLE:

Yes. ~she agrees with a smile, looking over at Alan sympathetically~

DOCTOR:

~paces around a little, petting Artemis when she passes by~

ARTEMIS:

~is sniffing around the entire house as if she too is looking for the Master~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a minute there’s an almost nervous knocking on the door, and both Si’nuitelle and Alan look over expectantly~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the door to open it, fully expecting Jack to be standing outside~ hello!

JACK:

~looks up at the Doctor, seeming a bit winded~ hey… where’s the TARDIS? ~gestures at the empty spot where she usually is, giving a look of concern~

  
DOCTOR:

~brings a hand to the back of his neck in nervousness~ exactly where you think, I’m afraid… I have no clue where or when.

JACK:

Shit, don’t tell me… ~looks at the Doctor in disbelief, then into the house when he notices Si’nuitelle beaming at him, his expression softening into sympathy~

DOCTOR:

Yup… ~sighs, stepping aside and lowering his arm, gesturing widely with a wing for Jack to come in, muttering so only Jack can hear~ though of course neither of them understand the potential weight of it.

JACK:

~flinches back in surprise when the Doctor uses his wing to gesture, having forgotten or perhaps not believed what the Doctor told him on the phone; steps inside slowly, looking at them in fascination~ so you really do have wings…

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little at Jack’s response~ yup! They’re a bit of a nuisance, honestly, but at least now I can be even _more_ dramatic! ~speaks in a good-humored tone, folding his wing back~ UNIT nearly shot me when I opened them in a gesture.

JACK:

~closes the door behind him, smiling a little and asking him in a quietly concerned tone~ you alright? ~not talking about what happened with UNIT~

DOCTOR:

~his smile fades a little as he nods~ I’ll be fine. Thank you, though, for coming over… ~glances briefly at the others, wanting to explain why the Master’s been so impulsive but not in front of Alan. Perks up as he remembers~ oh! And the device you gave us seems to be working for Alan!

JACK:

~smiles, heading over into the kitchen~ that’s great! Hey, Si. ~leans down to give Si’nuitelle a hug before heading over into the living room, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he looks down at Alan~ hey, kiddo. Is… _that_ the device? ~points at the thing at Alan’s side, looking amused at its mutated appearance~

ALAN:

Mhm. ~he hums, still focused on his search~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles at Jack’s response to the upgraded version of the device he had given them, explaining as he meanders toward everyone~ had to expand the storage a bit for it to be used as a replacement for a Timelord’s long-term memory.

JACK:

Ah. ~sits down on the couch, leaning over with his arms across his knees to peer at what Alan’s doing~ what’cha doing there?

ALAN:

~pauses to look up at Jack, then back down at the hologram~ looking for Father. ~starts playing with his hair again~

JACK:

~sits up, wincing slightly~

DOCTOR:

~casts his gaze to the side at Alan’s answer, not really knowing what to do in his current situation~

ARTEMIS:

~trots over and curiously sniffs their guest~

JACK:

~turns to the puppy, leaning down to pet her as he asks with added cheerfulness~ what’s this one’s name again?

DOCTOR:

Her name’s Artemis.

ARTEMIS:

~tries to jump up to Jack’s lap, her tail wagging excitedly at the attention~

JACK:

Ah. ~smiles, helping Artemis up into his lap and petting her head~ she’s a cutie. Hey there; Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you. ~he coos at her in a semi-flirtatious tone~

SI’NUITELLE:

~giggles~

DOCTOR:

~gives a thoroughly amused smile at Jack’s tone, walking over to lean on a wall nearby as he playfully comments in his usual scolding tone~ Jack.

JACK:

Sorry, sorry. You’re pretty cute too. ~gives the Doctor a wink, lifting Artemis off of her feet and setting her down next to him on the couch, wiping his face off as he comments to Artemis playfully~ might want to work on the kissing skills, though.

ALAN:

~sticks his tongue out in disgust while he works~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles warmly at Jack’s actions, asking a bit mischievously~ me or the dog?

ARTEMIS:

~lays down where she’s set~

JACK:

The dog; you’re much better. ~smirks at the Doctor~

ALAN:

~looks up from his map to gape at Jack in disbelief~ whaaat?

DOCTOR:  
~laughs at Alan’s response, realizing the only person he has kissed in front of his son is the Master~ thank you, I try.

ALAN:

~looks back at the Doctor, eyes wide~ Daddy—what- ~pushes his hair into his face with a frustrated groan~ you said-… I’m confused…

DOCTOR:

Well go ahead and ask questions until you’re not. I can’t explain unless I know what, exactly, you’re confused about.

ALAN:

~brings his hands down, fiddling with his fingers as he speaks to the floor~ you said people kiss because… because… ~trails off, looking up before his gaze falls again in defeat, speaking softly~ I forgot…

JACK:

~looks at Alan sympathetically, about to speak before the child interrupts with finality~

ALAN:

Bleh.

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t really want to leave Alan without an answer whether or not he remembers the entirety of his question, speaking encouragingly~ because they love each other, is probably what I said.

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor and nods~ mhm. And you only ever do that with Father.

JACK:

~looks thoughtful, replying playfully after a moment~ guess I just love everybody, eh? Nothing wrong with a little love.

DOCTOR:

~pauses, trying to think of a thorough answer that Alan can understand~ you can love a lot of different people in a lot of different ways… you don’t even necessarily have to love someone to kiss them, it’s just… I don’t know, the main reason? Emotions are weird. ~realizes how the addition might sound in relation to Jack and quickly adding~ though Jack’s not an exception to that reason. ~without really thinking about the implication he just added~

ALAN:

Oh. ~he responds, glancing over at the device next to him and reaching to pick it up~ Daddy… what does it mean to love somebody then?

JACK:

~raises his eyebrows and leans back on the couch, crossing his legs over one another as if to prepare himself for the turn in the conversation~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a moment, speaking~ I suppose, if I were to give an overarching definition… It’d be to care about somebody an awful lot; to the point where you’d put their life before your own. Though I suppose that means I love nearly everybody as well, with such a broad definition.

ALAN:

~smiles, looking back at his hologram-map before sweeping his gaze around the room, taking note of each person in it, disappointment crossing his face as he remembers the Master’s not here too, so he delves back into his search~

JACK:

~sighs and gets up, approaching the Doctor with a questioning nod towards upstairs~

DOCTOR:

~starts towards the stairs in agreement to the silent question, expecting for Jack to follow~

JACK:

~follows behind the Doctor, looking back as Si’nuitelle is watching him and giving her a reassuring wink and a smile before slipping around the corner to head up the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~leads Jack to the bedroom as it’s the only comfortable place upstairs other than Alan’s bedroom, going to sit on the edge of the bed~ so… I’m guessing you want to know exactly what the heck happened with the Master and I.

JACK:

Yeah. If you’re okay with telling me. ~he clarifies, leaning back on the wall next to the door with his hands in his pockets, looking at the Doctor in concern~

DOCTOR:  
Where to start… ~thinks for a second before beginning to explain~ I was in a coma at Aperture while you were there. The Master was sort of inserted into my coma dreams—the actual Master, except GLaDOS changed his memories to fit each scene. Ever since then, he’s had… really four separate personalities in his head.

JACK:

~his brow furrows, thinking that over~ multiple personalities… like what?

DOCTOR:

The Master as he is without the drums and maybe a little more… domestic, I’ll say, is one of them. The Master aboard the Valiant is really the only one that causes legitimate trouble, but there’s also the other two, almost comical ones which I can sum up as the slave and princely personalities.

JACK:

~does a double-take, leaning forward as if to hear the Doctor better~ did you say _slave?_ ~though he can’t help but break into a grin at the thought, and the irony~

DOCTOR:

That I did. Now _that_ was a nearly disturbing state to see the likes of him in. He was so far from himself he started calling _me_ master.

JACK:

~snickers to himself, walking away from the wall to sit down next to the Doctor on the edge of the bed~ how come _I_ never got to see him like that? ~shakes his head to dismiss the rhetorical question~ so, this all relates to what happened?

DOCTOR:

~nods, reminded of the reason for this conversation~ so, a couple of days ago, I learned that the Mater had been manipulating my dreams without saying a word to me. It was an attempt at dealing with his addiction—GLaDOS made him addicted to his own pain—by hurting me in a dream world, but I was still pissed off by the idea that he’d use our mental link, something that directly correlates with my trust in him and vice-versa, to do something to me while I’m sleeping and not even ask me.

JACK:

That makes sense… ~winces slightly, not sure this is going anywhere good~ so… you two are on the outs with each other?

DOCTOR:

We shouldn’t be. I left that night, but I came back the next morning because Alan was crying over the fact that no one there knew where I was or if I was coming back any time soon. I came back smelling of a particular human I happened to run into… In all fairness, my morality was hazy in the midst of anger and, of course, the drums… ~glances at the floor as he explains his own affair, adding~ I didn’t go against said human’s wills, of course.

JACK:

~is silent for a moment, piecing together the Doctor’s vague explanation of what happened~ hold on… you mean to tell me you hooked up with somebody? ~does a decent job of hiding his jealousy~

DOCTOR:

….yeah. ~pauses before just continuing and hoping he can shrug Zach’s story off~ after a bit, though, the Master just up and forgave me. He basically said I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I came back. I wasn’t a fool enough to take that as anything more than forgiveness for _that_ and the few times I had disappeared for no more than an hour out of ‘cabin fever’…

JACK:

~looks to the side to process things~ I’m guessing he changed his mind, then? You said he was upset somebody called—Zach I think?—and then something having to do with UNIT… didn’t quite catch that.

DOCTOR:

Well, you see, I went on a bit of a trip.. I went blabbering about space-time and I was so out of it I gave Zach an actual working number and you know me and any human who wants to see the stars. It was only supposed to take ten minutes, but you also know the TARDIS. We got bumped off course and I was two full days late. I got back… early this morning, I think.

JACK:

Two days? And, Zach’s who you had the… fling with? …damn. I mean, I can’t even blame him for being mad. I _can_ blame him for hurting you though… ~looks to the side~ speaking of which… what’d he do/ ~adds~ if you’re comfortable.

  
DOCTOR:

I got home, and he asked how it went… to which I apologized profusely and he just… understood and asked again? I answered and we went to the TARDIS for some music because the quiet was getting to him. He kissed me, after which I felt it safe enough to point out his lack of hostility… he reminded me of what he said—that I was allowed to have my adventures.

JACK:

Maybe he was… ~inwardly grimaces at what he’s going to say~ happy to see you? And forgot about being angry until later?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ I find it more likely that it was a switch in personalities. Domestic to Valiant, probably, over the time in which I was at UNIT settling job arrangements with them…. And of course Zach had to call out of concern while I was gone.

JACK:

Oh. Personality switch, yeah—still wrapping my head around that. ~looks down at the ground, suddenly looking back up again almost urgently~ did he leave you guys with the means to get by on your own?

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods in response to Jack’s question~ yeah. UNIT’s paying me enough to pay rent and keep everyone fed and such. ~his smile fades as he continues~ Si’nuitelle worries me, though. If the antibiotics I already took from the TARDIS don’t work for her cellulitis, she’ll probably need surgery. Without the TARDIS, I don’t have the tools and I can’t exactly take a mostly Timelord person to any average human hospital…

JACK:

Hm… I might be able to get you the supplies from Torchwood, or maybe you could ask UNIT? Not sure how they’d react, but they at least won’t make it a big deal that she’s not human…

DOCTOR:

~nods, seeming determined~ I’ll get them one way or another. UNIT entrusted me with this whole goddamned planet, I’m fairly certain they’d trust me with surgical tools.

JACK:

Yeah… how’d they react to this whole situation? With the Master gone?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, sighing~ I haven’t told them yet. They act like he’s some sort of time bomb; watching him was even in the contract, I am not looking forward to having to tell them he took the TARDIS and ran away. I can’t even imagine what they’ll try to set up for if and when he comes back.

JACK:

~shrugs, speaking hesitantly~ there’s always the chance he comes back before you have to tell them…

DOCTOR:

Hopefully. I should be able to bargain with UNIT over what’s necessary and what isn’t, as well. President of the World has to have some weight, even there.

JACK:

President of the World, eh? ~smiles, distracted by the Doctor’s wings at the moment, as now he can see them close-up~

DOCTOR:

According to UNIT. That was fun to tell the Master; you can imagine how much he bristled at me being given such a title. Of course it’s not official yet, haven’t gone through whatever initiation they want to do. ~rolls his eyes at the human tradition of inaugurals~

JACK:

~chuckles lightly, leaning forward to peer at the Doctor’s wings with curiosity, stopping himself from reaching out to touch them and instead asking~ do you mind if I…?

DOCTOR:

~takes a brief moment to finish Jack’s request in his head, answering~ oh; ‘course not. ~opening his wing a little~

JACK:

~gently touches the Doctor’s wing, careful not to pull anything as he feels along a feather~ these really are extraordinary…

DOCTOR:

Thank you? I was clumsy and knocked over some toxins and regeneration energy and it mixed together with a nearby mutant bird from the TARDIS. This was while the Master and I were searching the remains of Aperture for a White Point Star.

JACK:

I mean, better to randomly sprout wings than end up dead from all that… a white point star?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. We have reason to think GLaDOS had one even though it’s a Gallifreyan gemstone. Rassilon used it to put the drums in the Master’s head, so we thought it might be one of the only things that can contain them for good. And yeah, I actually got a regeneration or two added onto my life by the whole mutation thing.

JACK:

Even better! ~grins, though in a moment he’s staring off in thought again~ but, uh… won’t there be a bit of trouble if you go out in public with those wings? You’re guaranteed to get noticed.

DOCTOR:

Right, I left the trench coat in the TARDIS… what is someone really going to do, though? By the average human’s logic, they must be fake.

JACK:

But not everybody is average. Especially in the city, you’ll get people bumping into you, they’ll figure out they’re not fake—and in this century, you’ll probably get people snapping pictures, and then an awful lot of unwanted attention. ~looks down at himself~ want to use my coat?

DOCTOR:

~looks at his wings, then Jack, about to reject the offer before realizing that it’s probably the only way he’ll be able to travel the city in peace~ actually… yeah, if you don’t mind, it’d probably help a good deal.

JACK:

It’s no problem. ~gets up and takes off his coat, holding it out to the Doctor~ sorry if it’s a little small on you.

DOCTOR:

~stands and takes the coat, pulling it on over his now folded wings and finding that it fits well enough, shaking his head while smiling~ no need to apologize.

JACK:

~smiles back, checking a watch as he notices the room is dark and goes to flip the light switch, looking back up at the Doctor with uncertainty~ it’s kind of late…

DOCTOR:

~glances out the window, not knowing what time it is, let alone what has to be done at Torchwood~ if you need to leave, go ahead.

JACK:

If you want me to stay, I can. I only _have_ to leave by tomorrow morning at six. ~looks at his watch again~ and it’s quarter to nine, by the way.

DOCTOR:

I should probably put Alan to bed soon, then… ~shrugs, not wanting Jack to feel like he has to stay~ It’ll probably be relatively bland… I should get food, if places are open this late, so there’ll be breakfast in the morning. I’ll also need something for the animals, but that’s about all I have to get done in nine hours… I have to get back to UNIT at the same time you have to get back to Torchwood.

JACK:

Well, if you’re going out, I could come with—got a new Oyster card, so I can pay my own fare. ~adds playfully~ If you don’t mind the company.

DOCTOR:

‘Course not! Just let me get Alan and Si’nuitelle sorted… ~starts walking toward the door, hands in his trouser pockets~ I don’t know where much is; all my time in London is normally spent chasing aliens.

JACK:

I’m not usually in London, but I should know a place or two. ~follows the Doctor out, glancing back into the room as if to make sure nothing’s changed before turning the lights off~

 


	2. Unexpected Encounter

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, asking~ a place or two for what? ~having intended to just go grocery shopping though he’s far from opposed to roaming the city with Jack~

JACK:

For groceries; what else? ~looks at the Doctor with feigned bewilderment, the act giving way to a sly grin and a little wink~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles as he heads downstairs, calling~ alright, Alan, it’s time for bed! {I’ll show you where the antibiotics are, Si’nuitelle. You should take one now and one when you get up in the morning.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~hushes him scoldingly, sitting on the couch next to where Alan sits on the floor, slumped back against the couch after having fallen asleep, his holographic map still open on his lap. Si’nuitelle gently strokes Alan’s hair and smiles down at him~

DOCTOR:

Sorry! ~whispers, quieting his stride as he walks over, carefully lifting the projector off of Alan’s lap to power it down and set it aside. Then he very carefully goes to pick Alan up~ {should still get him into bed…}

ALAN:

~frowns grumpily in his sleep, but settles again once he’s in the Doctor’s arms~

JACK:

~smiles at him, speaking softly~ could he actually have found the Master with that thing?

DOCTOR:

~nods, speaking in an equally soft tone~ yeah, technically; but it’s extremely unlikely, because the Master would have to be on the surface of a planet or in space in this galaxy and Alan would have to find that exact place and time without anything to narrow it down.

JACK:

Hm. ~lets the Doctor take Alan upstairs, walking over to the couch with a smile at Si’nuitelle~

DOCTOR:

~carries Alan up the stairs and into his bedroom, setting him on his bed and pulling the covers over him~

ALAN:

~whimpers gently in his sleep, stirring after he’s set down but not waking~

DOCTOR:

~gently sets a hand on Alan’s forehead, not being as mentally skilled as the Master but still wanting to help~

ALAN:

~is having a dream with little substance, mostly of earlier memories that are more securely held in his mind mashed up in a mildly disturbing chaos of confusion and uncertainty~

DOCTOR:

~tries to calm the dream, maybe organize it a little, making any positive memories the dream reflects stand out a little more~

ALAN:

~his expression softens, and the Doctor’s tweaking to his dream helps him to sleep more peacefully~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and walks out of Alan’s room, closing the door behind him before going into the bathroom to grab Si’nuitelle’s pill bottle and bring it down to her~

SI’NUITELLE & JACK:

~they are touching foreheads with each other when the Doctor comes back down, and Jack suddenly grins at something while Si’nuitelle giggles~

DOCTOR:

~smiles as he walks over to the pair, pills in hand~ sorry to interrupt…

SI’NUITELLE:

~opens her eyes~

JACK:

~moves away to look over at the Doctor, getting up and brushing himself off~ not a problem.

SI’NUITELLE:

~speaks, still smiling~ {do I take them now?}

DOCTOR:

{one, yeah.} ~hands the bottle to Si’nuitelle~ {they were behind the mirror in the bathroom.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods, placing her hand on the cap of the bottle and pawing at it to try to get it open, frowning when she realizes it’s not working~

DOCTOR:

{You have to push it down, turn, then pull. It’s a little odd, I know.} ~watches Si’nuitelle’s attempts, trying to make sure she can do it if he’s at UNIT by the time she wakes up~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks up at the Doctor and tries again with the given instructions, after a few tries managing to get it open with a victorious grin~ ha!

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the victory and Si’nuitelle’s enthusiasm~ {don’t forget to take one in the morning as well, I might not be here to remind you when you wake up.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods, getting up to go to the kitchen and get herself a glass of water to take the medicine with. Looks over at the two of them~ {Are you both leaving?}

DOCTOR:

~nods~ {yeah; by the time you wake up, Jack will probably be at Torchwood and I’ll be at UNIT.}

SI’NUITELLE:

Oh… okay. ~she seems a little sad, but turns back to her task so she can take her medicine~

DOCTOR:

{I’m sure Jack will happily come by again soon.} ~looks over at Jack, knowing he’s probably a little confused~ isn’t that right, Jack?

JACK:

~blinks~ huh?

SI’NUITELLE:

~laughs at his reaction~

DOCTOR:

~laughs as well, explaining~ basically, you’ll come by again at some point, right?

JACK:

~smiles~ oh yeah, sure. ~looks over at Si’nuitelle, grinning as he adds~ whenever you’d like.

DOCTOR:

~translates for Si’nuitelle after a brief moment in case she can’t understand Jack~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles shyly, filling a cup and swallowing the pill before responding~ okay.

JACK:

~salutes to her on his way towards the door, digging in his pocket for his Oyster card and looking back at the Doctor~ we ready? Have you got cash with you?

DOCTOR:

One second. ~runs up the stairs as quietly as he can to grab the money from the drawer next to the Master’s and his bed and head back down~ now I do.

JACK:

~chuckles to himself, reaching to open the door~ we’re off then. ~waves to Si’nuitelle, stepping outside into the cold night air~

DOCTOR:

~follows Jack out, closing the door behind him~ the antibiotics really should work, especially with my own white blood cells helping them out.

JACK:

Yeah. She seems to be doing much better now, thanks to that. ~he smiles, looking up at the sky wistfully as his breath clouds in the air~

DOCTOR:

~nods, starting down the sidewalk to their right~ so, how has Torchwood been?

JACK:

~shrugs, following next to the Doctor~ we got things fixed up after the ambush a few days ago, Ianto’s head is better, things are getting back to normal. We had an outing to that one house in Scotland with all the cult stuff; shut that down. ~walks along, looking for a cab passing by or maybe a bus station~

DOCTOR:

Oh yeah; I forgot we bailed on that! ~smiles but then frowns, being fond of the memory until he remembers that they bailed so the Master wouldn’t be angry with Jack for getting him hurt~

JACK:

~he doesn’t find much of the memory to be amusing in the first place, looking over at the Doctor~ something wrong? Ooh- ~switches his focus to an empty cab rolling up the street, stepping to the edge of the sidewalk to hail it~

DOCTOR:

Nothing. ~stops where Jack does to hail the cab, hoping he knows where they’re going~

JACK:

~opens the door and gets into the cab, scooting over so the Doctor can get in and leaning forward to speak to the driver~ know any supermarkets around here that are open?

DRIVER:

~nods, looking back at Jack through the mirror and turning on his timer~ certainly.

DOCTOR:

~slides in next to Jack, closing the cab door, giving the driver a friendly smile~ alright then! Allons-y.

DRIVER:

~pulls back out onto the road~

JACK:

~leans back in his seat, his hands resting behind his head~ see, easy.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, relaxing back as well~ I don’t think that really counts as “knowing a place”, though.

JACK:

~shrugs~ gets the job done; that’s all that really matters.

~•~

[00:09:58]

DRIVER:

~pulls up next to a small Tesco Express that’s barely populated, stopping the timer and giving the price of the trip~

DOCTOR:

~reaches into his pocket and sifts through his money to take out the amount necessary to pay the cab driver, handing it over before thanking him and opening the door to get out~

JACK:

~gets out after the Doctor, closing the door so the cab can drive off~ well, here we are. ~heads towards the entrance~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the scent on the air is almost familiar, comforting~

DOCTOR:

~tilts his head up, following Jack as he takes a deep breath in through his nose, trying to identify what the oddly familiar scent is~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment, he realizes with a jolt that the scent is Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~stops in his tracks, sniffing the air to try and find where the scent is coming from~ who the Hell could that be?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the scent is faint here and difficult to discern among the other smells of the city~

JACK:

~pauses when the Doctor stops, standing by the doors~ what is it now?

DOCTOR:

~looks around himself, making his way to Jack as he answers~ there’s a _Timelord_ nearby… and it can’t be the Master, I’d sense the Master mentally.

JACK:

Hold on… but aren’t you, the Master, and Alan the only Timelords? ~turns from the door, waiting for the Doctor to decide where they’re going now~

DOCTOR:

If you only count Gallifreyan Timelords, yeah. There are also the semi-Timelords of Aperture and whatever Dr. River Song is. ~scans the area for anyone he recognizes, not really wanting to ignore the scent and move on despite his lack of ability to pinpoint it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a breeze blowing from further down the street to their right carries a whiff of the scent, fresher this time; just enough to hint at the direction of a trail~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Timelord scent down the street, determined now~ they’re in this direction, I think…

JACK:

~glances back at the supermarket for a moment, figuring they can just come back to it later; quickly catches up with the Doctor to walk at his side~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the trail continues in the direction they’re heading, getting easier to follow~

DOCTOR:

~continues to follow the trail more confidently, striding as he continuously checks to be sure they’re still on the right trail~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as the trail gains more substance, sudden recognition helps him piece together who it is they’re tracking—he knows them, he’s known them nearly his whole life, he couldn’t ever forget the scent~

DOCTOR:

~his step falters, but then quickens almost to a run, muttering~ why the heck would he do this? I swear, If he doesn’t have a good explanation for this…

JACK:

~stumbles a bit to catch up with the Doctor’s sudden burst of speed~ who is it?

ENVIRONMENT:

~they pass the strongest point of the scent after they cross a street to the next block over~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a woman in purple stands at the side of the building on the end of the previous block, leaning on the handle of her umbrella, a large lopsided hat hiding part of her face~

WOMAN:

~she turns her head when the Doctor comes back, and her gaze locks onto the Doctor’s in a brief moment of surprised recognition before she strides over to the next establishment, quickly swinging inside~

JACK:

~is near speechless~ that-…

DOCTOR:

Missy. ~runs after the Timelady, anxious as to what he’ll find and how she’ll react to him but wanting to know~

JACK:

~runs after him, looking up at the establishment Missy slipped into as his run slows—it’s a bar, and the raucous commotion and laughter of the drunk can be heard from outside~

DOCTOR:

~pays little mind to what the establishment is, just running inside to find Missy, though the alcohol and humans make it harder to smell her out and he has to rely more on his eyes and ears~

JACK:

~follows him in, looking around though he probably won’t be that much of a help, and at this point he’s just trying not to lose the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the four-sided bar takes up the center of the room, with tables and chairs in the other spaces; in the back of the room there’s an exit door, but the Doctor only catches a brief glimpse of it as the sound of a sonic device makes the lights burn out, and there’s even more cacophony among the humans, people getting up and running into each other~

DOCTOR:

~takes his own sonic out as a light source~ come on, Jack, think I saw a back exit! ~shoves his way through the drunken commotion in search of the exit door~

JACK:

~drags himself out of the crowd~ coming! ~stumbles after the Doctor and makes it back over to his side, locating him by the glow of his sonic~

DOCTOR:

~scrambles to the back exit once he locates it—which does take a moment—leaving the bar and trying to pick up Missy’s trail again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they emerge into a gloomy back alleyway, and there’s no need to pick up the trail~

MISSY:

~stands leaning back against the wall across from the door, looking up at the Doctor once before her gaze flits downward and she speaks once the door has been closed~ well then.

DOCTOR:

~speaks to Missy now that he can, seeming beyond frustrated~ what the hell was all that for!? Why are you even here?

MISSY:

Well, it was partially because I’d rather have not run into you, _Doctor._ ~looks up to meet his gaze, tilting her chin downward slightly as if she’s scolding him. Lifts her head again almost proudly, looking off to the side~ and I’m here for the same reason.

JACK:

~hangs back uncertainly~

DOCTOR:

No more of your vague crap, Missy. Why’d you even leave? If you hate me so much, why come back to here and now? ~sounds thoroughly upset though he tries to just seem angry—which he is, just along with a whole host of other things~

MISSY:

 _Somebody_ locked Tav’s coordinates, so my travel is quite limited at the moment. ~looks at the Doctor with a small sigh of irritation~ and I don’t hate you, I’m just… not particularly fond of you. ~adds as an afterthought~ …anymore. ~rolls her eyes at the Doctor’s look~ stop that; honestly, you’re _such_ a _crybaby._

DOCTOR:

Why should you care if I cry? I guarantee you, no matter how many times you left, it made me cry. That never stopped you; nor did any of your promises or Alan or Si’nuitelle or anything, so what gives you the right to leave and tell me I’m being _overemotional?_

MISSY:

We could yell at each other all day—trust me, I know—but I’m not exactly in the mood for that. ~she turns, strolling at a leisurely pace down the alleyway, calling over her shoulder in near-mocking distress~ why can’t we just talk as civilized Timelords for once?

JACK:

~takes a step towards her but stops, looking over at the Doctor in concern~

DOCTOR:

~calls after Missy, not following her~ I may argue until the end of the universe, but at least I never raised a hand to you in anger. Drums or no drums.

MISSY:

~pauses and looks back at the Doctor, gesturing for him to follow with an exasperated look~ come on now, off you pop already. I’m not aboot to just leave you behind.

DOCTOR:

~seems a little taken aback, but follows Missy a bit begrudgingly, mumbling~ I thought you already did.

MISSY:

Not exactly, I told you, I can barely travel this far back in time—you’ve sort of stopped me. Locked coordinates. ~adopts some of the Doctor’s indignance, looking up at a rumble of thunder from above, followed by the beginnings of a drizzle. Sighs and opens her umbrella, not glancing back~

JACK:

~hurries to catch up with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

I’m sure you gave me reason enough… ~looks at the sky, then back at Missy, attempting more lighthearted conversation~ so, Mary Poppins, why _are_ you carrying that umbrella around. Seems like it’d be a hassle—though it does happen to be functional right now.

MISSY:

~rests the open umbrella over her shoulder, not offering to let the others use it too as the rain gets heavier~ I find it’s quite useful in loads of situations. And besides, it’s been through a lot with me. ~turns into an alley to their left that’s a little wider, approaching a particularly tall dumpster~

DOCTOR:

~takes Jack’s coat off, figuring there won’t be but one or two people around as they’re traveling through alleyways while it’s raining, carrying it as he brings a wing up over his head against the rain, raising one over Jack as well~ ‘sat Tav? ~nods towards the tall dumpster~

JACK:

~looks up at the wing above him, smiling in awe~

MISSY:

~nods~ that it is. ~walks up to it, opening a door on the side that she pushes open to reveal the interior of her TARDIS. She turns and leans on the doorframe, calling to the Doctor over the sound of the rain~ so, why aren’t I following you around like a sick puppy right now?

DOCTOR:

~ignores Missy’s comparison~ you blew up on me over things you said you forgave then left with my TARDIS. ~takes out the TARDIS gadget from his tailcoat pocket so Missy can see that it’s not receiving any signal~

MISSY:

Oh… _that_ time. ~she looks at the gadget, then up at the Doctor almost sympathetically~ I’m sorry. I don’t remember exactly how I get back from this one.

DOCTOR:

~pockets the gadget again with a little bit of a smile~ the fact that you do get back is good enough for me… though of course I’ll still be angry after I’ve made sure you haven’t just about killed yourself.

MISSY:

~returns a sad sort of smile, repeating~ just about. ~gives a nod towards Tav~ why don’t you and Jack step inside for a wee bit? You’ get sooaked out here.

DOCTOR:

~glances at the sky past his feathers before shrugging~ I don’t see a better option at the moment… ~starts towards Tav, his wings honestly getting pretty cold from being used as an umbrella~

JACK:

~hurries along under the Doctor, ducking inside Missy’s TARDIS with a sigh before looking over at the Doctor as if to ask if he’s okay, not wanting to say that aloud~

MISSY:

~walks in soon after them, closing the door and her umbrella~

DOCTOR:

~brings his wings back to his sides, not folding them all the way in order to be sure he doesn’t trap any water in them, rather flicking them a few times first before deeming them dry enough to fold. Nods to Jack in response to his look~

MISSY:

So, I see you’ve still got those wings. They working out for you? ~she asks conversationally, tapping the water off of her umbrella~

DOCTOR:

They’re a bit of a nuisance, but not too bad, all in all. ~realizes that Missy said “still” and asks~ do I still have them?

MISSY:

~takes off her hat and hangs it on the standing coat rack by the door, setting her umbrella against the wall~ anyone fancy a cup of tea? ~she asks politely, strolling to one of the walls and a white door that slides open for her~

DOCTOR:

No, but thank you. ~doesn’t really trust Missy, not knowing how much things have changed and not wanting to risk guessing what she’ll do based on her current mood~

MISSY:

Hm. ~turns to Jack~ any for you?

JACK:

~looks unsure, but eventually decides that he hasn’t really got anything to lose in this situation, except for maybe Missy’s temper~ sure, thanks.

MISSY:

~smiles and prances into the hallway, pausing at the doorway of another room to mime a kiss at the Doctor in an almost mocking way, then disappearing into the room~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, rolling his eyes at Missy’s mimed kiss, muttering so he’s certain Missy doesn’t hear~ not nearly as bad as the last time I saw a future Master.

JACK:

Hm? When did you see a different one? ~keeps his voice the same volume as the Doctor’s, watching the door so he knows as soon as Missy comes back out~

DOCTOR:

Well, he was the current regeneration, but he looked like he didn’t even want me to exist in the same universe as him. I suppose that has to be before this; linearly and subjectively based on the Master’s time stream.

MISSY:

~comes back out again in less than a minute, handing a mug of tea to Jack before placing her hands on her hips~ Now; my turn to ask questions. What’re you two blokes doing out so late?

DOCTOR:

You hardly left any food in the fridge and I have to be to work by six. I’m making sure there’s breakfast on the table when Alan and Si’nuitelle get up.

MISSY:

Ah, I see. I’d offer you food from my kitchen but seeing as how you rejected my tea, it seems you don’t trust me very much. ~looks at Jack~

JACK:

~takes a sip of the tea as if to make the point that _he_ didn’t do anything wrong~

DOCTOR:

You did drug my soup that one time. And yeah, that was a long while ago, but I still have no idea what kind of mood you’re in or what’s happened between us. Besides, you’ve _never_ been predictable or really trustworthy in the first place.

MISSY:

~smiles mischievously~ yes; and yet you still don’t want me gone, do you?

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, answering~ you’re a blessing and a curse, Mistress.

MISSY:

~shoves the Doctor’s shoulder playfully~ oh stop it, you. ~saunters up to Tav’s console, idly messing with a few controls~ how long have I been gone?

DOCTOR:

~grins a little~ not a chance. ~pauses in thought before answering Missy’s question~ roughly three hours? Two and a half, maybe.

MISSY:

~steps back from the console a little, closing her eyes briefly before opening them to look at the Doctor~ I really am—sorry—Doctor; it may not seem like it at first, but please remember that for me, won’t you? ~she swallows, looking back down at the console~

DOCTOR:

~nods, looking at the floor for a moment before answering~ I forgive you… and yeah, I’ll remember.

MISSY:

~looks at the console for a moment longer, then she nods~ right; are you sure you don’t want to take what I’ve got in my kitchen? You’ve got to make that money last, you know.

JACK:

~looks over at the Doctor at the offer like he’s considering it, sipping his tea~

DOCTOR:

I suppose you’re right. ~chuckles as he adds~ as usual. ~without really knowing if he means it anymore~

MISSY:

~smiles, winking~ that’s my Doctor. ~steps away from the console, heading back to the door she went in before~ and I think you can trust me on at least this—I wouldn’t give poisoned food to my family.

DOCTOR:

~follows Missy, reasoning~ not Alan, I’ll believe that. Nothing that’d _kill_ me, either.

JACK:

~follows quietly behind the Doctor, sipping his tea~

MISSY:

~walks into a simple mostly-white kitchen, gesturing around to signal that he can go gather things~ I can drop you off back home, too, if that’s alright. ~she seems distracted~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, thanks… ~hesitantly walks into the kitchen, checking the fridge for the sorts of things you’d normally want—meat for the animals, eggs, milk, cheese, etc.—feeling a bit odd about just taking the stuff from Tav. Notices Missy’s demeanor after a second, looking over at her to ask~ hey, you alright?

MISSY:

~looks up at the Doctor quickly, taking a deep breath in~ yeah, ~her gaze wanders~ yeah, I’m fine. ~smiles a little for good measure~

JACK:

~shrugs it off and goes to help gather things~

DOCTOR:

I don’t believe that for a second. ~speaks with vague disappointment, going back to the task of thinking through and grabbing the various objects he deems necessary~

MISSY:

~is quiet for a minute, speaking haltingly when she does~ would it—be much of a bother… if I dropped in later on? ~laces her fingers together and keeps her head up, readily meeting the Doctor’s gaze~

JACK:

~turns his head to her with an involuntary look of discomfort~

DOCTOR:

~turns to Missy, surprised and concerned~ uh… well, I can’t guarantee I’ll be there, depending on the time… oh, and you might want to watch your back; if you’re gone much longer, I’ll have to tell UNIT about present-you’s disappearance. ~pauses in thought before answering~ but no, it wouldn’t bother me. In fact, I’m sure Alan would be thrilled to see you, once he realizes who you are… he’s been looking for you, you know.

MISSY:

Has he now? ~she smiles briefly, then steps away from the wall in realization~ if you need them, there are bags in that drawer over there. ~points to where she means~

JACK:

~goes over to take some out as they’ve gathered a decent haul of food, muttering~ thanks.

DOCTOR:

Thank you. And yeah, he was looking through his holographic galaxy until he fell asleep. Minus dinner, of course. ~takes a bag and begins systematically stuffing it with what they’ve gathered~

MISSY:

I’ll come back again. For a visit. ~she states definitively, like it’s a promise~

DOCTOR:

See you then, I hope. ~packs the bags the rest of the way, not letting himself believe that Missy is definitely coming over~

MISSY:

~spares one last glance at the Doctor, silently turning and walking back towards the console~

JACK:

~glances over after she’s gone and sighs, picking up as many bags as he can comfortably carry~ I don’t know _what_ to think of her.

DOCTOR:

~picks up the remaining bags, responding~ me neither, honestly… I mean, she’s the same person, of course, but she knows more—she’s done more. She certainly acts like she made some big mistake.

JACK:

D’you know how far in the future she is? ~he asks conversationally, not leaving the room just yet~

DOCTOR:

No, seems like it must be pretty far, though. ~starts towards the door, bags in hand~ far enough that I’m almost afraid to ask about myself or Alan or Si’nuitelle.

JACK:

~follows the Doctor with the bags he’s carrying~ what about that time in Aperture… she came and picked up the Master, after the neurotoxin went through.

DOCTOR:

I don’t know if this is before or after that. I don’t even know what he was doing there or how he got stranded. ~leaves the kitchen to head to the console room~

JACK:

~shrugs~ seems like _she_ knows. ~stops talking as they enter the console room~

MISSY:

~looks up at them, prepping Tav for flight at the same time~ got everything you need?

DOCTOR:

Yup, thanks again! ~answers Missy before responding to Jack~ and of course she _knows_ but she knows better than to tell me anything important about the future.

MISSY:

That’s right. ~she agrees, sounding above it all, as she sends Tav into flight silently and steadily~

DOCTOR:

~simply stands by the wall of the console room, not liking the bit of uppity in Missy’s tone but dismissing it~

MISSY:

~lands Tav with the pull of a lever, nodding towards the door as she commands scoldingly~ go on then; out with you!

DOCTOR:

~walks towards the door to leave, answering with an exasperated, almost mocking~ yes, Mistress.

JACK:

~follows the Doctor closely, glancing back before closing the door behind them with a sigh~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re standing in front of the house, and Tav takes off again after a few moments~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the house as he speaks~ I swear, that man—er, woman? Gallifreyan.—will be the death of me.

JACK:

I sure hope not. ~he adds worriedly, glancing back as Tav dematerializes~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door and walks into his house, heading to the kitchen to put the food away~ me too, though it’s better him than any other enemy, I suppose.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the kitchen is empty, the lights left on~

JACK:

~walks inside and sets the bags on the table, putting an empty glass in the sink before heading back to close the door~ why?

DOCTOR:

Well, he’d know to cremate me, for one thing. Don’t need people getting their hands on Timelord DNA. It’d be positively boring to die of old age, and most of my other rivals would be quite anticlimactic about it. ~speaks about his death casually as he puts food away, adding~ I don’t believe he’d actually kill me, though. That’s a line he wouldn’t cross.

JACK:

~walks back to help put food away, not speaking until they’re almost done~ hey, I’m going to hop back on over to Torchwood after this, I think.

DOCTOR:

Alright; tell the crew I said hi, once you see them, of course. ~glances at the clock on the kitchen wall, checking the time~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s a few minutes past midnight~

JACK:

Will do. ~nods with a friendly smile, putting away the last of the food items and looking around~ s’that everything?

DOCTOR:

Looks like it. ~leans on the counter as he speaks~ whelp, that was certainly more eventful than I was expecting for grocery shopping.

JACK:

Yeah, me too. ~chuckles lightly, walking to the door but pausing to look back at the Doctor~ go ahead and keep the coat for now. See ya. ~gives a smile and a salute, opening the door to step outside~

DOCTOR:

~returns a two-fingered salute, smiling back~ thanks. See you later!

ENVIRONMENT:

~Jack closes the door behind him, leaving the house quiet except for the pattering rain outside and the occasional rumble of thunder~

 


	3. Fortunately, the Master...

DOCTOR:

~hangs Jack’s coat on the coatrack by the door, pacing a little before taking out the phone Martha gave him, calling Zach as he does feel bad about not properly getting back to him on his well-being. He won’t talk about recent happenings, he decides~

PHONE:

~the call takes a while to go through, Zach’s voice sounding tired~

ZACH:

Hello, who is it?

DOCTOR:

The Doctor. ~answers almost nervously~ I didn’t think it was quite fair to leave that voicemail and not actually speak to you, but I can probably call some other time if this is a bad one.

ZACH:

~there’s a heavy sigh through the receiver~ Doctor, I’m sorry but… I don’t want to be involved anymore… just leave me alone, please? And-… ~he pauses~ be careful, ‘kay?

DOCTOR:

‘Kay… you too. Bye. ~can’t help but sound a little disheartened, hanging up and sighing as he puts his phone away, not quite understanding why he’s upset when he never intended to get close to this human in the first place~ “just one trip” never worked well for me, I guess. Too much and too little all at once…

DOCTOR:

~ponders that and what the Master might be doing until he’s sickened by his own sentiment, after which he plays a few mental games with himself, which evolves into quietly playing pretend throughout the first floor. He has multiple adventures with his old companions that way, talking a little above a whisper the whole time. By the time he’s bored with that, he has to move nearly all of the furniture back into place as the living room has become the console room and the kitchen and hallway have been altered into the vague format of several various locations. After he’s cleaned up after himself it’s 4:11 and he decides to start on breakfast, making omelettes and starting with his own to adjust what he’s doing so he can be more assured that the others are okay, putting cheese and some vegetables in them. By the time he’s done and has cleaned up more mess than should ever result from omelettes, there are four good sized omelettes on a foil-wrapped plate where his pan was in hopes that they’ll stay warm. He calls UNIT at 5:23 after cooking some of the meat and is feeding the animals~

PHONE:

~the line is picked up almost immediately~ hello, sir. Are you in for today, sir?

DOCTOR:

~answers the person on the other side of the call hesitantly~ yes, but there is something pretty urgent I need to get through. It’s about the Master.

PHONE:

Roger. ~the person on the phone goes silent for a moment, before Kate is speaking urgently~

KATE:

What is it?

DOCTOR:

~sighs, answering~ I’ll tell it to you straight up: he took the TARDIS. The Master left with the TARDIS last night before dinner and I haven’t seen him since.

KATE:

Damn… do you know what his intentions are? Whereabouts? What happened just before he left?

DOCTOR:

He didn’t say a word to me about leaving. He was angry with me and overall in a pretty crap mood, snapped at me, roughed me up, then closed himself in one of the TARDIS rooms until I headed into the house. After that, he just left.

KATE:

We _knew_ something like this would happen; that’s why you needed to _keep him in check._ ~she scolds him in frustration, sighing~ do you need somebody to come out and pick you up?

DOCTOR:

Well I’m sorry, he hasn’t done anything like this since I shot the White Point Star when everyone on the planet was him. I really don’t know why he suddenly decided to act like this. ~shakes his head, answering Kate’s question~ I don’t know. Assuming you are a military base and therefore cannot be driven up to by any old bloke, and I can’t drive, probably.

KATE:

We’ll give you a lift. ~she responds begrudgingly, adding after a moment~ how’s everyone else? No issues?

DOCTOR:

Alan and Si’nuitelle are fine, beyond missing him. And cellulitis and memory loss, but I have that treated and handled.

KATE:

Sorry, who exactly is Si’nuitelle? I understand Alan is your son, but what’s the other one doing living with you?

DOCTOR:

Oh, she’s GLaDOS’ attempt at making a Timelord. She didn’t exactly have her own home to go to, so we took her in.

KATE:

Ah. ~pauses, speaking with finality~ right, so just wait for someone to drop by; you’ll know when it’s us.

DOCTOR:

I have no doubt I will. See you then. ~hangs up, hoping UNIT isn’t too loud as they might scare Alan awake and/or worry Si’nuitelle. He begins pacing the first floor agitatedly, trying to distract himself with thoughts that he gets bored with too quickly but he tries to think of new ideas until UNIT comes by~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a whimpery yawn from the top of the stairs and the Doctor can hear the door of the bedroom creaking open, followed by a quiet whine of drowsy, distressed confusion~

DOCTOR:

~walks up the steps, speaking softly in a concerned tone though he’s grateful for the distraction~ Alan? It’s early morning…

ALAN:

Father…? ~turns from the door to look over at the Doctor, rubbing his eyes and correcting himself~ Daddy… I had a bad dream again.

DOCTOR:

~walks over to Alan, picking him up and holding him~ what was it about?

ALAN:

I don’t… remember… ~sniffles, wrapping his arms around the Doctor’s neck~

DOCTOR:

It’s okay… ~hugs Alan close~ nothing’s gonna hurt you, not while I’m around. Alright?

ALAN:

~nods, speaking into the Doctor’s shoulder~ mhm. ~closes his eyes, but realizes something after a moment~ Daddy… do you and Father only go to sleep when you’re both here?

DOCTOR:

Seems like it… between you and me, I get nightmares an awful lot and he helps. ~carries Alan to Alan’s bedroom as he speaks~

ALAN:

You get them too? ~he asks softly, sounding surprised but also rather tired~

DOCTOR:

‘Course I do. Everyone’s afraid of something, but fear makes you stronger. ~lays Alan in bed, tucking him in~ it makes you run faster and think harder.

ALAN:

Oh… ~trails off into a yawn, pushing the covers away from his face as he mumbles~ are we gonna have breakfast soon?

DOCTOR:

It’s ready for when you wake up, but it’s a bit early for that. You should get back to sleep. I have to go to work soon, so I might not be at the house when you wake up, alright?

ALAN:

Really…? ~he whines in protest, jumping up with a frightened squeak as a particularly loud crack of thunder resonates through the walls~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly~ that’s just thunder, Alan. It’s pretty harmless in the city.

ALAN:

~brings his hands over his own ears, speaking shakily~ it’s so loud… louder than those, those things… ~takes his hands away in order to slap one palm into the other, mimicking the finality of a descending crusher~ bang.

DOCTOR:

~realizes the comparison uneasily~ those things are gone now, though. You want to see the thunder? It looks pretty cool, honestly.

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor, hesitant~ …cool? ~turns his head to the window as he hears a quieter rumble of thunder, further off in the distance~

DOCTOR:

Yeah; they look like big light blue cracks in the sky, just for a second, and then they’re gone.

ALAN:

Can the sky break…? ~he asks, looking over at the window as he can see the small delayed flash from the previous thunder, but buildings and city lights prevent him from seeing the specific shape of the lightning~

DOCTOR:

No, it’s just how it looks. Lightning is actually a giant bolt of electricity. ~realizes that Alan may not know exactly what electricity is, shaking his head~ I’ll explain later, though, you need sleep.

ALAN:

~keeps staring out the window, looking hesitant as he waits for another clap of thunder, to be prepared this time~ could you stay with me, Daddy? Father would stay in bed with me until I fell asleep when you weren’t here at night…

DOCTOR:

Of course. ~takes his shoes off and climbs into his son’s bed, gently draping an arm over him~

ALAN:

~smiles, laying down again and closing his eyes~ thank you, Daddy… ~cuddles up to the Doctor, feeling protected from the sounds of the storm~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at Alan, relaxing as much as he can make himself at the moment~ no problem.

ALAN:

~relaxes, his breating slowing when he drifts off to sleep a few minutes later~

DOCTOR:

~waits until he’s certain Alan is in a deep enough sleep that he can leave the bed undetected and throw his shoes on the leave the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as he’s getting up, the Doctor hears the loud buzzing of a helicopter directly outside; thankfully it doesn’t wake Alan~

DOCTOR:

~strides down the steps and heads out of the door, locking it and figuring he doesn’t need to cover his wings for UNIT~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the street seems to have been already cleared of cars; a man gets out of the helicopter and waves a light through the rain in the Doctor’s direction in case he somehow doesn’t notice the helicopter~

DOCTOR:

~jogs over to the man and the helicopter~ hey; thanks! ~climbs into the unnecessarily loud vehicle once he gets there~

MAN:

No problem, Doctor, sir. ~he replies, projecting his voice over the noise as he turns and hops into the helicopter after the Doctor, closing the door behind him. Climbs over to a seat along the wall next to where another uniformed UNIT soldier sits, speaking closer to a normal volume~ should take no more than twenty minutes.

DOCTOR:

Got it. ~looks out of the helicopter window, thinking he’ll be able to map out the route to UNIT in his head if he watches where they’re going, maybe even figure out how far he could get through public transportation~

ENVIRONMENT:

~It’s difficult to see out the small window, especially once they get off the ground and fly higher up; the storm seems to have settled since earlier in the morning, and the thunder is further off in the distance~

DOCTOR:

~gives up on his mental map but does try to figure out what he’s seeing through the window, just to occupy his mind~ …how was your morning? Any of you.

SOLDIERS:

~both of the soldiers with him in the helicopter look over, reining in their surprise to simple eyebrow-raises; after a moment, the one who hasn’t spoken yet comments~ quite hectic.

DOCTOR:

~nods as if in understanding~ mine was relatively uneventful, in all honesty. I suppose staying up all night makes the hours pass slower, though—no matter how much you have to sort out.

SOLDIER:

Of course. ~he replies, then both the soldiers are quiet again~

DOCTOR:

~sighs and goes back to staring out the small window~

  
ENVIRONMENT:

~the rest of the flight continues in silence apart from the buzz of the helicopter blades, until it alights on the helicopter pad outside of UNIT~

SOLDIERS:

~they get up to open the door and exit the helicopter, one of them calling to the Doctor before he steps out~ Kate Stewart wants you in her office right away.

DOCTOR:

I bet she does! Can’t wait for this one. ~responds as he leaves the helicopter, heading into UNIT at a brisk stride to get to Kate’s office~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor makes most heads turn as he walks through UNIT HQ~

KATE:

~stands up as soon as the Doctor enters her office, her expression grave~ I need every damn detail, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

Well, we were loomed on Gallifrey, ~he starts sarcastically before actually answering~ the Master has four distinct personalities and an affinity for Aperture, both forced on him through GLaDOS. That’s just context. He got himself angry with me over something I thought we’d already settled and roughed me up before storming off into the room in the TARDIS where we keep everything GLaDOS stashed. I was working on something at the time—a device to help our son—so I finished that and headed into the house, assuming the Master would just cool himself down as he has before. That’s when I heard the TARDIS take off.

KATE:

Right. Now I want a plan, and I want it on my desk _yesterday._ ~jabs the desk with her pointer finger to emphasize how necessary this is~ think of every scenario and what we have to do to stop the treat in each; I want the orders in writing. ~leans forward slightly, hands flat on the desk~ now I’m trusting you to take this seriously. _Don’t_ underestimate him again.

DOCTOR:

~nods, understanding~ my first priority is this planet, ma’am. Give me what you want me to write with, I’ll give you every possible negative outcome that the Master could cause. I will not make the mistake of underestimating him again.

KATE:

~shakes her head in exasperation, giving the Doctor a dismissive gesture~ go find a computer, for godsakes. You should know where the lab is.

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~raises his hands in a surrender, slightly miffed by Kate’s response, before striding out of the office and quickly heading to the lab to find and use an unoccupied computer~

ENVIRONMENT:

~nearly all the computers are in use, but someone steps away from theirs to let the Doctor use it with a slight nod to him~

DOCTOR:

Thank you. ~gets on the computer and opens a document, beginning to furiously type up every scenario and plan his mind can come up with in an organized enough manner that it won’t be hell to try and sort through it—if the Master uses and revives Aperture (in various ways), if the Master tries to take control of Earth (again and including all of the ways he could start trying), if the Master takes another planet and then tries to attack (you get the drill), if the Master tries to destroy the human race (again and through a variety of means), etc~

~•~

[02:12:45]

DOCTOR:

~has a rather length set of plans written up, organized, and sent to Kate Stewart in roughly two hours, having not written up any scenario objectively under a 10% likelihood of happening for the sake of shortening the immense list~

ENVIRONMENT:

~by the time the Doctor finishes, nearly all of the people there originally have left and been replaced by a different group of people; the Doctor gets a response sent back from Kate within a couple of minutes, telling him to come back to her office in an hour to discuss things. Until then, he can make himself useful~

DOCTOR:  
~stands and steps back from the computer so someone can use it, looking around the room to see if anyone looks in need of help, though he’d rather not sit by a computer any longer~

ENVIRONMENT:

~everyone in the room seems to have whatever they’re doing handled~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the room the only other places he knows he could go being the science labs and more militaristic areas, not having the patience or will for the scientific lab, decides it’s better to see if there are any rookies who need to be taught how to aim—or really anything that lets him think and interact with people without being bored or having to sit still~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor finds ways to occupy himself, but everybody seems more conscious of his presence than normal, and interactions are tense overall~

DOCTOR:

~after a particularly exhausting hour of helping out with random tasks and trying to have friendly conversations, he goes back to Kate’s office~

KATE:

~seems calmer now, her voice less accusing and urgent as she taps a packet of papers into alignment on her desk~ have a seat; shall we discuss these? ~sets the packet down: it’s the Doctor’s list~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~nods and sits down across the desk from Kate, glad that at least she seems calmer~

KATE:

~takes a deep breath in, trying to ignore the jingling of the Doctor’s collar as he sits down~ right, I’ve read through them, but you weren’t very specific on the procedures for _after_ we stop him, catch him, et cetera.

DOCTOR:

~is immediately a little more tense himself~ well, of course, if he is up to anything nefarious and planet-threatening, he’ll have to be dealt with as such. Locked away, at least. I could handle that, assuming he comes back with _my_ TARDIS; otherwise he’d need the highest security cell you have. ~gestures to his packet, adding~ this is all assuming he actually does endanger the planet.

KATE:

Certainly. ~nods in approval, continuing~ what if he’s a danger to you or your family, though? Or himself, even.

DOCTOR:

~seems a little surprised by the question~ he’s always been a danger to me and my family—well, ever since I had one. We try to handle that amongst ourselves on the occasion that it becomes an issue. The Master has never gone so far as to try to murder me, though, even at his worst. When it comes to himself, he’s been destructive in the same way, but really for medical reasons…

KATE:

~folds her hands on the desk~ what I’m asking is for you to keep in mind that not all threats he could cause necessarily involve the whole of the earth. If he’s unstable, there are ways we could help, instead of just leaving him in your care.

DOCTOR:

Well… his mental instability is a result of GLaDOS planting memories in his head and conditioning him, and I _am_ a doctor, but what would you do to help? Hypothetically.

KATE:

We have a whole team of psychiatric personnel, to start, and secure holding areas instead of a stolen TARDIS, ~she offers, shrugging~ and you couldn’t bring him to any old hospital, they’d think he was delusional on top of it all.

DOCTOR:

I mean, making a secure holding area is pretty easy when you can get rid of the door. ~he sighs, taking a second to really think about the offer~ I doubt he’d cooperate with your psychiatrists, either. Believe me, I wouldn’t bring any member of my family to a normal hospital, but I really have trouble believing that it would help.

KATE:

~sighs lightly~ alright. I’m still letting it be your call; do tell us if you change your mind. Now, the rest of these… ~leafs through the Doctor’s list, discussing the details of each plan and bringing up any doubts or shortcomings~

DOCTOR:

~explains solutions to the problems or otherwise why they are inaccurate as they go through the plans~

KATE:

~makes sure the discussion is as thorough as possible, and by the time she collects the papers back into a pile it’s close to noon~ I think that’ll do. ~she smiles a little~ we’ll set these in motion, then.

DOCTOR:

~nods with a smile back at Kate~ alright… and thank you, Kate Stewart. I know a number of people here would rather shoot the Master dead than know he’s alive, let alone help him, so thanks.

KATE:

Don’t mention it. ~she responds in a tone that makes her sound like she means it literally, giving a dismissive gesture~ take a break, if you like.

DOCTOR:

~nods and stands to leave the room and wander UNIT, wondering how Martha’s doing with the new development and if he’ll ever run into Mickey the Idiot~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he doesn’t see Martha or Mickey around anywhere~

DOCTOR:

~continues to wander, settling for talking to himself about anything from what they should have for dinner to whether or not a planet could be made entirely out of sugar and sustain life~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he does run into Tom during his wanderings~

TOM:

~nudges him~ Doctor—are you busy? Could use you for something down at the lab.

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Tom and gives a friendly smile~ not at all; lead the way!

TOM:

~nods, turning and walking down a hallway~ right this way.

DOCTOR:

~follows Tom, glad that the man—though uncharismatic—doesn’t punctuate his sentences with “sir” like most of the soldiers~

TOM:

~brings him to an office area and collects a printout from someone at a desk, showing the Doctor graphs and data that demonstrate a drastic decline in animal farm output in the last few days~ there’ve been widespread attacks on produce farms; we think the killings are alien, the scale is so massive… recognize it?

DOCTOR:

~nods slowly, sighing as he realizes what it most likely is~ yeah… my bad, actually, a bit. I call ‘em the Dragons, though most of them don’t actually look like dragons. Negotiations were a bit rushed, the queen seemed to deem the conversation over after I got her to agree not to eat _people_ and I was bleeding out.

TOM:

~looks at the Doctor, speaking carefully after a moment~ so are we looking at a worldwide threat to humanity or what?

DOCTOR:

Humanity, no, just your livestock. A cow that can feed a family for a month, tops, eats enough vegetation in its lifespan to feed every member of that same family for life; in fact, if you’d all work together, no one would starve in this day and age.

TOM:

Of course, but who’s going to eat grass? Getting people to work together is easier said than done. ~puts his papers back in order~

DOCTOR:

The only difference between the vegetables you eat and the grass is there’s less of it and it’s been selectively bred for years. Besides that, you really wouldn’t have to for my point to stand.

TOM:

~shrugs~ sorry us humans are so uncooperative, but a food shortage is a food shortage. You said you know who’s behind it?

DOCTOR:

Except when it’s _not!_ ~he protests, agitated~

TOM:

~raises his eyebrows at the Doctor’s outburst~ we’re looking at a huge strain on the population if these “dragons” continue at the rate they’re going. We can’t be arguing about utopian ways to live cooperatively and end world hunger, can we?

DOCTOR:

~laughs at that~ population strain!? ~steps up to Tom~ when’s the last time you were hungry? What’s the price of meat, on average. Hell, maybe a population strain is what you morons need to work together!

TOM:

~steps away, rolling his eyes and muttering~ I’m not dealing with this today. We’re enough on edge as is. ~sets the data tables on the desk of the person who gave it to him, walking out of the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a good portion of the people there are staring~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, looking at the ground~ Tom-… underneath UN UQ, New York. You’ll find their queen there. Don’t think I’ll help negotiations.

TOM:

~pauses briefly at the door, glancing back at the Doctor and giving an almost thankful nod before turning and continuing on his way~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the room, knowing his feathers are still ruffled in aggravation. Once again walks around UNIT, grumpily ordering his feathers as he walks~

ENVIRONMENT:

~eventually the Doctor finds himself down in storage and transportation, where crates are being moved out to trucks and military helicopters; a woman who introduced herself as Penelope has led him into the first truly friendly conversation he’s had all day~

PENELOPE:

D’you usually wander around places messing with those wings? Must give people a fright, that! ~she comments teasingly as she stacks boxes into piles~

DOCTOR:

~manages a little bit of a smile, looking at Penelope and shaking his head~ no; I actually usually neglect fixing them up. I did get spotted by one person who asked me if they were real… I told her that they couldn’t be and she said “of course” and ran off. ~walks over, seeing the large number of boxes to be stacked and asking~ need a hand with those? I don’t have anything I need to be doing at the moment.

PENELOPE:

Oh; sure! ~she smiles at him, showing him what boxes are supposed to go where and in what way, going back to chitchat once she’s sorting boxes again~ I hope everyone’s not been _too_ much of a bother; seems we’re all a bit crabby today, don’t it?

DOCTOR:

~helps with sorting the boxes as he answers~ yeah. I doubt the Master’s even up to anything bad, he could very well be on some alien planet just cooling his head.

PENELOPE:

Mhm—everyone seems so scared of him, y’know, but every time he’s made trouble you’ve set him right, so I don’t know what all the fuss is about. Paranoia, is what it is.

DOCTOR:

I mean, I can understand paranoia, but not over this. I suppose I’m a bit biased, but this is the same man that didn’t want me to take this job because I might get hurt.

PENELOPE:

~the comment makes her smile, raising her eyebrows slightly~ bit overprotective, is he?

DOCTOR:

~nods, smiling warmly back at Penelope~ sometimes, yeah. Doesn’t help that I throw myself at any danger that comes my way, I suppose.

PENELOPE:

Well, he’s just looking out for you. ~she responds, contentedly picking up another box~

DOCTOR:

Yeah… that’s him in a good mood, though, and he is as impulsive and moody as you’d expect, but he’d never do something that could hurt Alan. At least not without the Drums.

PENELOPE:

Alan… who’s that again? ~she asks, finishing one particular stack and waving at a nearby forklift operator~

DOCTOR:

My son. Our son. ~pauses in carrying boxes, glancing briefly up at the forklift operator to see what Penelope’s doing before understanding~

PENELOPE:

Oh; of course! ~she smiles, directing the forklift over to the stack so she can load a portion of it onto the lift to be take away~

DOCTOR:

~helps out with the physically tedious task of lugging boxes~ you are easily the nicest person I’ve talked to all day. I mean, Kate’s nice enough, but today’s job for me was essentially 101 ways to stop and capture the Master if he’s a threat to the planet… most pleasant conversation, I should say.

PENELOPE:

~she giggles, looking over her shoulder~ count yourself lucky; you probably’ll get to see her “nice” side more than anybody.

DOCTOR:

~nods, responding~ her heart’s in the right place most of the time. Now isn’t an exception, either; in fact, I even agree with her methods this time!

PENELOPE:

Great! ~finishes stocking up the forklift and lets them know they can take the boxes with a thumbs-up, turning to the Doctor and dusting her hands off~ so, you said, “today’s job”—is your shift over?

DOCTOR:

No, I just don’t have anything in particular I have to do at the moment. It should be ending soon, though, now that I think about it… ~glances around in search of a clock; he remembers the contract saying his standard work day is 8 hours long unless otherwise stated or he has other obligations~

PENELOPE:

~glances at her watch~ it’s ‘round half twelve at the moment, quarter to one, ~shrugs~

DOCTOR:

A little more than an hour to go, then. ~sighs, hoping Alan and Si’nuitelle are okay back at the house~

PENELOPE:

~gets the next set of boxes ready for when the forklift returns~ not too long; eh? It’ll be over before you know it. And _you_ get to go home in a chopper!

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, speaking sarcastically~ yeah, I’m sure my neighbors _loved_ that at 6:00 in the morning. At least it didn’t wake Alan up.

PENELOPE:

~smiles softly~ let’s just hope they don’t have to pick you up again tomorrow.

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement~ I might just go mad if I’m grounded much longer.

PENELOPE:

~gives him a sympathetic look~ best of luck, though; for whenever he does come back.

DOCTOR:

~responds almost bitterly~ thanks, but he’s the one who needs it; missing him doesn’t mean he’s not going to get a piece of my mind when he gets back, no matter what his reasoning for all this nonsense.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor’s UNIT-distributed phone starts ringing in his pocket, while Penelope is hailing the forklift again~

DOCTOR:

~answers the phone after setting a box down~ hello?

PHONE:

~a man speaks to him on the other end~ a helicopter is ready for you, sir, whenever you’re ready. Chief Stewart shortened your on-site shift because of the situation, however I was told to inform you that you’re still on call.

DOCTOR:

Alright. Thanks, I’ll be there in a minute. ~hangs up, pocketing the phone and smiling~ looks like I’m off the hook!

PENELOPE:

~looks back at the Doctor, smiling after a moment~ Oh! Being let out early?

DOCTOR:

Yup! Out of pity, it would seem. ~shrugs to indicate lack of caring over why he was let out, turning to leave~ I’ll see you around, Penelope.

PENELOPE:

You too, Doctor. ~waves to him cheerfully, turning back to her work after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~strides out of the area happily, heading to where the helicopter should be~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the same helicopter that picked him up waits outside, idle for the moment; someone opens the door up so he can get in~

DOCTOR:

~climbs in and closes the door behind him~ thanks.

SOLDIER:

~nods, moving back to sit down again; there’s only one soldier to accompany him this time, and he seems no more a conversationalist than the previous two~

DOCTOR:

~is silent for a moment before commenting~ you people are so very charismatically charming, I love it. ~speaks with dry sarcasm, managing to amuse himself if no one else~

SOLDIER:

~the helicopter lifts off and the soldier gives a small sigh, remaining quiet and on his guard~

DOCTOR:

~goes silent, once again watching out the small window, eager to get home~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the trip feels longer than it took to get to UNIT that morning, but eventually the helicopter lowers onto the Doctor’s street, carefully landing to let the Doctor out~

DOCTOR:

~gets out once they’re landed, giving a final “thanks” as he starts towards his house~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor can see Alan run to the window to look out at the helicopter with astonishment, bouncing with excitement when he sees the Doctor and waving to him frantically before running off in the direction of the door~

DOCTOR:

~grins warmly and breaks into a run for the door when he sees Alan, unlocking it as he hears Artemis barking at the helicopter~

ALAN:

~jumps on him as soon as the door opens~ Daddy! ~he cries out in pure joy that his dad is home~

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks over to them from the kitchen with a smile, wearing her red dress again~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his arms around Alan when he jumps up and spins once while holding him, stepping inside and closing the door behind him afterward~ Alan! How was breakfast? Were the omelletes alright?

ALAN:

~hops back down onto his feet~ those egg-pancake thingies? Yeah! But, they were cold… and me n’ Si’nuitelle couldn’t eat them all. ~looks over into the kitchen where the table is an absolute mess, half-eaten omelettes and vegetables strewn across it as they apparently didn’t use plates or utensils~

DOCTOR:

Sorry I couldn’t keep them warm. ~speaks before looking at the kitchen, laughing at the absolute mess~ and that’s fine, though maybe you want to use plates next time.

ALAN:

We couldn’t find them… ~shrugs, running back over to the window to watch the helicopter take off~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at him and the helicopter with interest, before turning to the Doctor to ask~ {what _is_ that thing?}

DOCTOR:

~walks into the kitchen to clean up the mess~ It’s a helicopter. {it’s a big flying machine designed to carry people.}

ALAN:

~his face remains pressed up against the glass after the helicopter rises into the air and flies off, the noise fading~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods~ {it’s quite loud.}

DOCTOR:

{Yeah, but it’s convenient enough.} ~speaks as he gathers the scraps of omelette, feeling a little bad about wasting the food though he’s glad it tasted alright~

ALAN:

~pries himself away from the window, bounding over to the living room and disappearing behind the couch, reappearing after a moment~ Daddyy, Karen’s eating the Christmas tree, ~he whines accusingly~

DOCTOR:

~throws away the scraps, walking over afterward~ that’s not good; we should probably clear the tree out soon, anyway, but pine isn’t too good for cats.  


ALAN:

~frowns, stooping down to pick Karen up, scolding her~ that’s not good for you!

DOCTOR:

~smiles at Alan’s reaction, crouching down to pet Artemis as she pads over, curious of the commotion~ so, what should we do with the rest of our day?

SI’NUITELLE:

{Are we going to eat again soon?} ~she asks, reaching across herself to hold her arm~

ALAN:

~tussles with the cat, dropping her suddenly~ oww! ~looks down at two small scratches on his arm from Karen’s claw~

DOCTOR:

~is about to answer Si’nuitelle when Alan gets hurt, immediately turning to his son~ are you alright? ~strides over to look at Alan’s scratches~

ALAN:

~lets the Doctor look over the scratches, inside which small pricks of blood are forming~ it just stings a little…

DOCTOR:

Alright. We might want to clean them out, given that Karen was a stray. ~picks Karen up with his hands around her chest, looking at her directly in the eye as he snarls his opposition to her actions~

KAREN:

~makes it known that she doesn’t care, meeting the Doctor’s gaze defiantly and trying to wriggle out of his hold~

ALAN:

A stray?

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t let Karen go as he answers~ yeah, Karen didn’t have a proper home before we took her in. ~growls a threat at Karen before letting her go~

KAREN:

~she jumps down and quickly pads away~

ALAN:

~looks down at his arm again~ oh… where’d we get her from?

DOCTOR:

Victorian London, on one of my time travel trips. It wasn’t too eventful. ~stands to his full height~ now, let’s get that scratch clean.

SI’NUITELLE:

~continues to look at the Doctor expectantly~

ALAN:

~nods~ okay… ~waiting to follow the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~notices Si’nuitelle’s expression, remembering~ {Oh; and yes, we can eat soon.} ~turns and heads upstairs to the bathroom~

ALAN:

~follows the Doctor up the stairs, asking hesitantly after a moment~ um… can we go to the city today? It’s boring here.

DOCTOR:

Sure! We’ll go into the city, have lunch maybe, could go to that park nearby, make a regular outing of it! ~runs lukewarm water in the sink to rise Alan’s scratches out, not feeling like any more is really necessary~

ALAN:

~grins up at the Doctor, sticking his arm out to rinse it in the sink~ yes! ~pulls his arm back, shaking off the water and turning to run downstairs~ let’s go!

DOCTOR:

~turns the water off, smiling at Alan’s enthusiasm as he follows him at a walk, calling to Si’nuitelle~ {you did take the antibiotics this morning, right?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks up and nods cheerfully from where she sits on the couch~ {yes, of course.}

ALAN;

~runs to Si’nuitelle and takes her hand, pulling her up~ come on, we’re going to the city again!

DOCTOR:

{Good.} ~puts on Jack’s coat again, smiling~ that’s right! Where should we go first? {Where should we go first?}

ALAN:

The lib’ry! ~he exclaims~ or the cafee on the corner or the park or the trains…

SI’NUITELLE:

~laughs warmly at Alan’s enthusiasm, looking to the Doctor as she stands~ {is it cold outside still?}

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Alan in interest~ ooh, do you remember where the library is? ~turning to Si’nuitelle to answer~ {probably. Do you have a jacket or coat of any sort?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~hesitantly shakes her head~ {no, but… I used this last time we went out.} ~walks up to the coatrack, gesturing to the Master’s grey button-up jacket~

ALAN:

~paces around the kitchen table, trying to remember, before perking up with realization and running off to find his memory device~

DOCTOR:

~smiles sadly and nods~ {That’ll work.} ~glancing out the window, wondering whether he’ll see Missy, future Master, or current Master first~

ALAN:

~hops back down the stairs with his device, sitting down on the last step to get his shoes on and attempt to tie them, struggling~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles back and takes the coat down to put it on, fixing the collar~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and kneels in front of Alan, shaking his head to dismiss thoughts of the Master~ need some help with those?

ALAN:

~nods~ mhm. ~sticks his feet out for the Doctor to help tie his shoes~

DOCTOR:

~ties one shoe slowly so Alan can see it, explaining the steps as he does them~ you try the other one.

ALAN:

~curiously brings his other foot back to himself, leaning down to fumble with the laces, getting them looped around each other multiple times only to have the ends fall through when he goes to pull it tight~

DOCTOR:

Almost, just a little loose. ~comments after Alan’s attempt, tying the second shoe for him and standing~ you almost had it, but practicing tying shoes can come later.

ALAN:

~nods in agreement~ we gotta go first! ~hops to his feet, nearly forgetting to pick up his device again, though he realizes the memory of where the library is won’t be there since he didn’t have the device then, and he looks a little crestfallen~

DOCTOR:

~stands up to his full height, seeing Alan’s expression and speaking reassuringly~ if you can’t remember, I’m sure we can ask where the library is. ~goes to open the door and head out of the house~

ALAN:

Okay. ~bounds after the Doctor and jumps down the steps, looking around eagerly~

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows him out, bundled up in the Master’s coat to preserve warmth~

DOCTOR:

~makes sure the door is closed and locked behind him before walking over to the first person on their side of the street he sees~ excuse me?

MAN:

~at first the man tries to duck down and evade answering the Doctor, but Si’nuitelle and Alan unintentionally take up the entirety of the sidewalk and he steps, smiling at the Doctor nervously~ yes, sir?

DOCTOR:

~smiles back in a friendly way~ do you happen to know where the nearest library is? ~a little warily irritable towards the man~

MAN:

Um—15 minutes from here, about? Down on Salsbury road. There should be one. ~nods to the Doctor in an awkward dismissal of the social interaction, hurrying on his way~

DOCTOR:

~sighs and rolls his eyes~ alright, there should be a map at the underground, shouldn’t there? ~starts in the direction they walked in to take the train to Hyde Park~

ALAN:

A map! ~chimes happily, not really knowing the term, and prances up to catch up with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Right! ~walks along towards the subway station~ so we can see where things are.

ALAN:

~walks with a bounce in his step beside the Doctor, chanting in sing-song~ underground, underground, map!

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows close behind, smiling at Alan’s peppiness~

DOCTOR:

~looks around for a map once they get to the underground, hoping the library on Salusbury Road is as nearby as the man made it sound (and actually there)~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are freestanding map-boards in the station before the turnstiles, though it takes a bit of looking to find a map that’s not based solely off of the tube stations and routes. When they do find one, it validates that there is in fact, a Kilburn Library on Salusbury Road that’s a little more than a kilometer away~

DOCTOR:

~plots out the best route by foot, figuring a kilometer is well within walking distance and they’re sure to see more than one food joint on the way and in the area~

ALAN:

Are we gonna ride the tube? ~he asks, looking up at the Doctor expectantly~

DOCTOR:

Nah, we can walk. ~turns to start walking out of the station with the map memorized~ I know where we’re going now.

ALAN:

~turns and follows after him, pulling Si’nuitelle along by her hand~ Daddy, can you show me how to read more when we get there?

DOCTOR:

Of course! ~smiles as they leave the station, thinking through various books he has read in the past~

ALAN:

~gives a happy bounce, climbing the stairs out of the station two at a time and waiting at the top for the Doctor and Si’nuitelle~ come on!

DOCTOR:

~runs up the rest of the way to Alan, waiting patiently for Si’nuitelle to join them~

SI’NUITELLE:

~quickens her step to catch up, steadying herself when she reaches the top~ {how far is it?}

DOCTOR:

{roughly a kilometer away.} ~continues walking away from the steps and in the direction of the library~

ALAN:

~reaches up to hold the Doctor’s hand as they walk, asking about various things like what bus stops are for and why the lights in intersections change as they take the short walk to the library~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they only see a small candy shop while en route in the way of food joints~

DOCTOR:

~holds Alan’s hand and answers his questions all the way to the library, hoping Si’nuitelle won’t be too hungry if it takes them a bit to get around to eating~

ALAN:

There it is! ~chimes happily as they cross the road to the library on the corner, across from which to their right is a corner café~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~smiles at Alan’s continued eagerness, glad to have found somewhere nearby to eat as well~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at the café in recognition, asking the Doctor as they go to head inside the library~ {are we going to go there afterwards?} ~gestures towards the café~

DOCTOR:

{Yup!} ~smiles and nods to Si’nuitelle, walking into the library and breathing in the scent of old bound paper (which is really the best part of having a book physically in front of you, as the rest of the benefits can be electronically simulated)~

ALAN:

~notices the Doctor take a whiff of the air~ what’cha smelling for? ~he asks in a hushed tone—they’re in a library now, after all~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the library is quaint, but well-populated, with books lined on metal shelves near the door where there’s a welcome sign; the front desk is a little further forward and to the right, while closer to the back are a row of pillars, past which are computers for public use and a children’s section~

DOCTOR:

Just books, really. ~walks a little further into the library, debating using the computers after he teaches Alan a bit more reading~

ALAN:

The books…? ~tilts his nose up into the air, taking a sniff and grinning~ smells weird. ~cheerfully bounds past the Doctor, looking around for anything interesting and nearly running into someone but stopping himself, looking proud that he did~

DOCTOR:

~looks around a bit himself, trying to decide what to show Alan and figuring the kids’ books are a safe bet, if a bit dumbed down. Ponders the decision for another moment before gesturing for Alan to follow him and starting towards the children’s section~

ALAN:

~sees the gesture and turns to follow the Doctor with a little skip in his step~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the children’s section has books ranging from learning colors and ABC’s to thin beginners’ novels, still mostly for educational purposes~

DOCTOR:

Alright; where do you want to start, eh? How much has your Father taught you? ~gestures widely to the selection of books, indicating that Alan may choose any of them to read and he’ll help~

ALAN:

He didn’t really teach me a lot about reading English… ~he murmurs, pondering the selection before stepping into the intermediate section, pulling out a learning-to-read, 15-pages book about whales~

DOCTOR:

~nods, wondering what kinds of books the Master likes before refocusing on what’s happening at the moment~ alright, what have we here? ~gestures to the book Alan’s holding~

ALAN:

~shrugs~ Dunno. ~holds the book out to the Doctor, pointing at the picture on the front~ looks like the planet with Adam, though!

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are two other kids in the room, both physically younger than Alan and playing with blocks on the rug rather than reading~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the book that has been presented to him and nods~ alright, let’s get to reading. ~sits down on the floor but out of the way, not wanting to take a chair someone might really need and opens the book~

ALAN:

~sits down next to the Doctor, becoming absorbed in the pictures and starting to name some of the letters, though he needs help pronouncing each one and gets confused by the way written English behaves, as well as the dryness of the plot~

DOCTOR:

~helps Alan through the book, interrupting the “story” with explanations for odd pronunciations and any words Alan doesn’t know~

ALAN:

~they get through the story, and Alan pushes the book aside with relief~ I like my Gallifrey stories better…

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, standing to put the book away~ well, that book was just about as interesting as the life of a fruit fly. There surely has to be some interesting books around here, especially if we do a little digging. If not, I can certainly write up some stories for you to practice reading with.

ALAN:

~gets up, running to a different shelf and pulling out another book that’s a decent centimeter thick, showing it to the Doctor~ this one! ~the title reads “Fortunately, the Milk…” and has a peculiar picture of a man holding a carton of milk and a labcoat-wearing dinosaur in a hot-air balloon~

DOCTOR:  
~looks over the book, reading the back of the bizarre-looking cover before shrugging and nodding~ alright.

ALAN:

~grins and sits back down where they were before, opening the book up and squinting at the smaller, but still relatively large print of the first-page dedication that starts with “For my late father…”, which he starts trying to read aloud~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and sits next to Alan, helping him read the dedication and explaining~ that’s not a part of the story, that’s the writer dedicating the book to his father.

ALAN:

What was his father late to? ~he asks, turning the page to where the story starts with an illustration of a boy looking into a fridge~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, answering with a serious expression~ No. By “late”, in this context, they mean dead.

ALAN:

~looks up from the page at the Doctor~ dead… ~seems to grow nervous at the thought~

DOCTOR:

Don’t you worry about that. ~ruffles Alan’s hair with a bit of a smile~ your Father and I might as well be made out of diamond; we won’t be gone anytime soon.

ALAN:

~smiles back at the Doctor, his uneasiness dissipating~ okay. ~looks back at the book, starting to try and read it; he’s got most of the 3-letter words down, but this book is obviously of higher level. The story goes that the mother is gone on a business trip, and the dad has to handle the boy and his little sister by himself for a few days; though he forgets to get the milk and steps out for what is supposed to be just a short trip to the store~

DOCTOR:

~helps Alan read the odd book, glad he could keep him from worrying too much, pausing to look at the illustrations on each page. The children’s father is apparently taking an awfully long time getting the milk, at least from their perspective~

ALAN:

~seems fascinated by the illustrations, not perturbed by how much he has to rely on the Doctor to read out the complicated words; the father has returned with the milk and begun a convoluted tale about why he took so long~

SI’NUITELLE:

~wanders over to them, settling down on the ground with a cheerful smile~

DOCTOR:

~continues to read aloud with Alan, though he starts reading more himself as aliens show up and nearly entirely so when Time travel becomes a part of the story, getting as excited as he would when describing his own adventures~

ALAN:

~gets more interested as well, letting the Doctor take over reading as he laughs at the funny bits and asks the Doctor about things like what pirates and dinosaurs are~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the other children in the room have left with their parents, and now there’s a lanky ginger boy about Alan’s age browsing the shelves with the more advanced novels, giving the rest of them a sidelong glance of vague disapproval~

DOCTOR:

~eagerly answers Alan’s questions, not noticing the snobbish-seeming boy at first. Gives some of the more odd characters goofy voices to get Alan to laugh as he dramatically continues the story~

ALAN:

~is properly amused, giggling and chortling at the Doctor’s voices paired with the already amusing story~

BOY:

~the other boy picks out a book and walks to a corner with chairs and cushions, shushing them as he does~

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the book when he’s shushed, looking at the ginger boy briefly before decidedly ignoring the child and going on reading the book to Alan~

SI’NUITELLE:

~interrupts him next, gently nudging his shoulder with her other hand on her stomach~ {can we go eat now?}

ALAN:

~looks over at her, then back at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~pauses in thought before nodding~ {we can take a break, yeah.} ~looks at the page to remember where they were before standing and going to put the book back where it belongs~

ALAN:

~hops to his feet with an urgent pout when he sees the Doctor go to put the book back~ Daddy, can we take it home?

DOCTOR:

~stops and looks over at Alan, still holding the book~ we should be able to. I’ll ask the librarian about it, it’s been quite a long time since I last felt the need to borrow a book. ~walks out of the children’s section, starting towards the front desk~

WOMAN:

~a pleasant-mannered older woman sits behind the front desk, sorting the books in the return pile and smiling at the Doctor when he comes over~ checking something out?

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at the woman in a friendly way~ I’d like to, yes. ~holds out “Fortunately, the Milk…”, conversationally adding~ I haven’t borrowed from a library in a long while…

WOMAN:

Do you have a library card? If not, ID with name and address will do just fine. ~she takes the book and scans it~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~takes the psychic paper out of his pocket and sets it down open on the counter~

WOMAN:

~types something into the computer on her desk, looking at the paper and the book before finishing up on the computer and pushing the book back over to the Doctor~ there you go. It’s due in two weeks; would you like to put in for a library card?

DOCTOR:

Thank you; and no, thanks. ~takes his psychic paper and the book back with a small nod to the woman behind the desk, hoping he’ll have the TARDIS back soon enough that he won’t have to come to this library again (besides in two weeks to return the book)~

ALAN:

~runs after the Doctor to catch up, Si’nuitelle following behind him~ Daddy! Did you get the book? ~he slows to a stop at the Doctor’s side~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~pockets the psychic paper, starting to walk towards the front door~

ALAN:

~happily walks next to the Doctor, bringing his memory device up to his head as they leave the library with Si’nuitelle trailing behind~ we can read it at home now!

DOCTOR:

That we can! ~walks out and waits briefly before crossing the street to get to the café~

SI’NUITELLE:

~quickly catches up as they cross the road, still wary of cars, though she seems to light up when she sees the café~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the café, asking Si’nuitelle and Alan~ {alright, who wants what?} who wants what?

ALAN:

Ooh! I want that! ~goes up to a small display of pastries behind glass, poking in the direction of a decently sized blueberry muffin~

WOMAN:

~a woman behind the counter comes over~ can I help you? ~she smiles warmly down at Alan~

DOCTOR:

Yes, ma’am, could we have one of those blueberry muffins and… ~trails off, looking to Si’nuitelle for her to choose something to eat~

SI’NUITELLE:

~doesn’t bother with any of the menu options she can’t physically see, looking at the glass display and pointing to a similarly large croissant~

DOCTOR:

And a croissant. ~finishes with a smile at the woman, reaching into his pocket to sort his money out~

WOMAN:

~she nods~ coming up. Is that all? ~starts gathering the muffin and croissant~

DOCTOR:

Yes, ma’am. ~answers, trying to remember how taxes work~

WOMAN:

~sets the pastries on the counter inside a paper bag~ that’ll be £8.33.

DOCTOR:

~hands the money over to her and takes the bag~ thank you! ~turns to Alan~ go ahead and find us a table.

ALAN:

~nods eagerly and runs off to look for a table, jumping between three or four in indecision before finally settling at a table for four by the window~ here!

DOCTOR:

~goes to sit down next to his son, setting out the food for him and Si’nuitelle on napkins~ alright! Let’s get to eating!

ALAN:

~immediately picks up his muffin, pulling off a piece but stopping before he would’ve eaten it~ Daddy, why didn’t you get anything?

SI’NUITELLE:

~sits across from Alan and devours the croissant hungrily~

DOCTOR:

I wasn’t hungry. ~sits back, relaxed until he seems to suddenly hear something, looking around the room. He could have sworn he heard the Master greeting them in a warm tone, but then he sees a man with jet-black hair and a slightly crooked nose with a group of his friends who was clearly speaking in a similar voice. If he closes his eyes, though, he could imagine the Master’s there. And he does. And it hurts, but he doesn’t stop~

ALAN:

~accepts the Doctor’s answer, contentedly eating his muffin and leaning over to rest his head on the Doctor’s shoulder as he eats bits of the muffin at a time~

DOCTOR:

~opens his eyes to look at Alan when he leans on him, bringing his free arm to wipe the tears from his own eyes~

ALAN:

~continues to pick at his muffin, seeming unable to eat the remaining third of what’s left, and snuggling up to the Doctor’s arm~

SI’NUITELLE:

~rests her head on the table, long since finished~

DOCTOR:

~looks from Alan to Si’nuitelle, his eyes following the path to the empty seat in front of him, shaking his head~ {Si’nuitelle, do you want some of what Alan left?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she perks up~ yes! ~reaches hesitantly for the remainder of Alan’s muffin, picking it up when the child doesn’t protest and happily eating it~

DOCTOR:

~stands to throw away the bag and napkins, sitting back down at the table afterwards~ where should we go now, then?

SI’NUITELLE:

~is busy with a mouthful of muffin~

ALAN:

~responds~ um… I kinda want to go home… we can finish reading there!

DOCTOR:

Alright… once Si’nuitelle is finished, of course. ~watches out the window, not really wanting to return to the house but figuring it’s really the best option~

ALAN:

Mhm. ~nods in agreement~

SI’NUITELLE:

~doesn’t take long at all to finish the muffin, leaning back and relaxing contentedly in her chair~

DOCTOR:

~stands after a brief moment~ {let’s go, then.} ~pushes his chair in, turning to leave the café~ {we’re heading home.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Okay. That was good.} ~she comments, standing up and stretching a little before trying to figure out how to button up the Master’s jacket~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the door, looking to be sure he was followed and noticing Si’nuitelle’s dilemma, walking up to her to help her with the buttons~

ALAN:

~bounds along behind them, weaving between Si’nuitelle and the Doctor to gently snatch the book out of his hand as he helps Si’nuitelle~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at Alan’s actions~ don’t drop it, now! ~finishes helping Si’nuitelle and opens the door to leave the café~

ALAN:

I won’t! ~he replies, following the Doctor out~

 


	4. A Visit

ENVIRONMENT:

~the three of them make their way back to the house without interruptions. The Doctor immediately notices a white Bentley with opaque white windows (including the windscreen) parked outside the house~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the house a bit cautiously, opening the door while keeping an eye on the Bentley as if he expects for it to attack him~

ALAN:

~doesn’t notice the car, eagerly slipping past the Doctor into the house~ ho~ome!

ENVIRONMENT:

~the front door of the Bentley gently opens, light coming from Tav’s console room as Missy ducks outside~

MISSY:

~straightens and bushes herself off before grabbing her umbrella from inside~

DOCTOR:

~turns to Missy, leaving the door open as he walks up to her, forcing himself to be fully composed. Clears his throat before speaking~ is this your visit, then? Or is this a different you?

MISSY:

My visit; I said I would. ~she speaks gently in response to the Doctor, holding his gaze; then she turns and closes the front door of the car, looking back at the Doctor a little wild-eyed~ and who knows, maybe it is a different me, I do like to shake things up a bit sometimes.

DOCTOR:

~his own expression softens at that~ alright… come on in! ~smiles faintly and heads into the house, trying to decide what he’ll tell Alan about his Father/Mother just visiting~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is paused in the doorway as she sees Missy and the Doctor, hesitantly turning to follow Alan inside~

MISSY:

~nods and does a little skipping, bouncy walk after the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~closes the door behind them once everyone is inside~

ARTEMIS:

~barks gleefully and immediately runs to Missy’s side, jumping up on her hind legs and panting, her tail wagging at a mile a minute~

MISSY:

~looks down at Artemis~ nice to see you too. ~sets her umbrella against the wall~

ALAN:

~comes running over from the living room to grab the Doctor to help him with the book again~ Daddy, let’s- ~sees Missy, stopping and staring at her~ who’s that…?

DOCTOR:

Alan… ~takes a deep breath before explaining softly~ This is your Father. Except from the future, so I suppose the best way to say it is she will be your Mother.

MISSY:

~turns to Alan and walks over, smiling at him~ how’ve you been, little Prydonius?

ALAN:

~looks up at her, letting go of the Doctor and blinking~ huh?

MISSY:

~gently ruffles his hair~ ah, maybe I don’t call you that just yet. ~her hand moves down a little, brushing her thumb just below Alan’s left eye, looking closer at it with a thoughtful expression~

DOCTOR:

Well let’s not all stand by the door. ~takes Jack’s coat off and hangs it up before going into the living room~ we just came back from the library, by the way.

MISSY:

~turns to follow the Doctor, her eyes wandering the house thoughtfully before she bounds forward to play with the Doctor’s feathers~ oh I miss these.

ALAN:

~follows hesitantly, still staring at Missy almost in shock~

DOCTOR:

~stops walking automatically when Missy starts messing with his wings~ what happened to them?

MISSY:

They just… ~trails off, like she doesn’t know how to answer the question, shrugging~ eh, you’re different now, is all.

ALAN:

~approaches them, stepping slowly at first, before running up to Missy and throwing his arms around her in a sideways hug~

MISSY:

~stops touching the Doctor’s wings for the moment, looking down at him in surprise~

DOCTOR:

~turns his head to look back at Missy, looking her up and down as he responds~ you’re one to talk. ~shifts his gaze onto Alan, knowing he missed his Father~

ALAN:

~is whining inarticulately into Missy’s clothes, burrowing between her and his arm as his shoulders shake with tiny sobs~

MISSY:

~rests her hand on his head again, soothingly stroking his hair~ hush now, it’s alright…

DOCTOR:

~turns around fully and crouches down beside their son~ hey, there’s no reason to cry… what’s got you so upset?

ALAN:

~emerges just long enough to explain clearly; his eyes closed tightly~ th-they made Father reg-generate t- ~hiccups~ oo!

DOCTOR:

Alan, Timelords regenerate, it happens… your Father’s okay. That’s what matters. ~rubs Alan’s back~ I’ve regenerated eleven whole times; regenerating just means you get to keep on living.

ALAN:

~whines loudly, hiding his face in Missy’s side and covering his ears~

SI’NUITELLE:

~warily steps towards them, looking at Alan in concern~ {what’s wrong?}

DOCTOR:

~sighs sadly and stands, going up to Si’nuitelle to explain quietly so Alan doesn’t hear~ {Alan regenerated at a very young age; ever since then he’s been traumatized by the very idea of it.}

SI’NUITELLE:

Oh… ~looks back over at them sadly~

MISSY:

~brings Alan over to sit down on the couch in a spot where he hasn’t left his stuff, lifting him into her lap and bringing her arms around him in comfort~

ALAN:

~he relaxes over her shoulder, still hiccupping~

DOCTOR:

~looks at Alan and Missy for the moment, unable to stop himself from wondering what kind of shape he’s in without her, assuming her being here means he’s alone at home somewhere in Space-Time, not noticing right away that tears have become apparent in his eyes~

MISSY:

~looks up at the Doctor, gesturing like one would to tell someone if they had a bit of food on their face, but to her eyes~

SI’NUITELLE:

~turns and goes to head upstairs, remembering what happened last time she tried to comfort Alan~

DOCTOR:

~brings his arm up and wipes the tears from his eyes in response to Missy’s gesture, his gaze dropping to the floor~

MISSY:

~she smiles slightly, keeping one arm around Alan and reaching over to pick up the book left on the couch, giving it a thoughtful once-over before tossing it to the far end of the couch. Looks back at the Doctor and pats the next cushion over in a silent invitation~

DOCTOR:

~looks back up from the floor, walking over and sitting next to Missy at the invitation, giving a small, slightly forced smile~ he’s missed you an awful lot… Alan, I mean.

MISSY:

Don’t pretend you’re not glad to see me too. ~she teases, rubbing Alan’s back and looking thoughtful~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ of course I am, I just also dread to think it means I’m also somewhen in the future pacing hallways hoping to hear Tav landing nearby.

MISSY:

~looks over at the Doctor, smiling a little~ I’ll hop back to just after I left this time. ~reaches over to rub the Doctor’s earlobe between her fingers, searching his face~ you look tired, dear.

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, more genuinely this time, though he drops his gaze back to the floor at her comment~ I’m fine.

MISSY:

~glances over briefly to check on Alan as he’s seemed to calm down~ I’ve been thinking… ~her hand moves from his ear to carefully touch the side of the Doctor’s face, hesitantly letting herself be telepathically present~

DOCTOR:

~mentally shies away, just a little, out of uncertainty before curiously letting Missy in~

MISSY:

That maybe… ~she closes her eyes, digging into the depths of her own mind to fish out her long-since dormant end of the link~ this thing between us isn’t so bad after all… ~opens her eyes again, to be able to see the Doctor’s response~

DOCTOR:

~meets Missy’s gaze, so very happy that she’s coming back to him and still so upset by the idea that they’re going to distance each other to the point where the Master feels the need to run away again, just hugs Missy—and Alan, because he’s there—bringing his more recently disconnected end of the link to the front of his own mind~

MISSY:

~brings her free arm up around the Doctor’s shoulders, smiling slightly as she allows the link to mend~ the both of you; so clingy! ~she comments teasingly~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles at that but doesn’t move away, having no will to do so as he lets himself just feel Missy’s presence~

ALAN:

~lifts his head, hair in his face as he wipes his cheeks with a small sniff~

MISSY:

~reaches down and continues to play with the Doctor’s wings since they’re there, keeping all future events hidden from the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t attempt to learn the future, perfectly happy with the present for now~ thank you… for coming back. ~referring to both the visit and the future~

MISSY:

You know I could never leave you for long, with all the trouble you get into. ~she chides him playfully, wiggling a particularly ticklish feather as if she knew exactly which one it was~

DOCTOR:

~squeaks, briefly writhing away from her hand on instinct, sitting up and scowling indignantly at her, his wings now properly fluffy~

ALAN:

~yelps as the Doctor startles him~

MISSY:

~giggles, giving Alan room to move away~ I absolutely couldn’t resist.

DOCTOR:

~calms himself down, bringing a wing around the front of him to coax his feathers into smoothing out, responding playfully~ _you’re_ trouble.

MISSY:

Oh, stop being such a _tease._ ~she jokes, flicking her wrist in mock irritation though the Doctor feels her amusement~

ALAN:

~yawns and gets up from Missy’s lap, going to sit down on the ground and picking up his memory device~

DOCTOR:

Never. ~folds his wings and sits back, immediately sitting up again at the pressure that it puts on his wings~

MISSY:

~looks over at him, silent for a moment before decidedly getting up, walking around behind the Doctor and reaching down to firmly hold the top of the Doctor’s wings, moving her wrists outward to manually unfold his primary feathers~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at Missy questioningly, trusting her with his wings but having no clue what she’s trying to accomplish~

MISSY:

~moves her arms further apart to fully extend the Doctor’s wings, leaning over to look at them for a while before letting go~ not yet, then. ~she murmurs to herself~

DOCTOR:

~raises an eyebrow at Missy’s statement, stretching his wings a little before folding them again~ what do you mean “not yet”?

MISSY:

~smiles knowingly~ you’ll get there. All birds do. ~pats his head in reassurance, walking back around to the front of the couch to sit where she was~

DOCTOR:

I’m not a bird! ~irritatedly corrects Missy, not having missed the consistent comparisons they draw between him and avian species~

MISSY:

~grins to herself with satisfaction, deciding not to agitate him further~ Alright; so. Are we just going to sit here for the rest of the day?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering~ we just got back from the library and—lunch? ~glances up at the clock to see if it was a normal lunch time~ did you have anywhere you wanted to go?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the clock reads half past three~

MISSY:

Hm, maybe. I do have Tav, so we could go anywhere—oh, but not anywhen.

DOCTOR:

~grins happily at the idea~ I wouldn’t want to time travel now as is; I wouldn’t want to accidentally miss a day. ~manages to otherwise contain a rush of excitement at the idea of getting off of this damned planet or even just off the continent for a while, though Missy can still feel it~

MISSY:

Aren’t _you_ rearing to go. ~she comments, sounding amused as she stands~

ALAN:

~looks up, his nose red from crying~ you won’t leave me at home this time, right…? We can all go…?

DOCTOR:

Of course, Alan. ~stands up and scoops Alan up cheerfully, making sure he has his device~ where will we go?

MISSY:

Well we can’t be too adventurous; Alan’s coming along. ~she points out, walking up to the door to grab her umbrella~

ALAN:

~seems happy to be carried, holding his memory device tightly~

DOCTOR:

{C’mon, Si’nuitelle, we’re going on a trip!} And I know, I wouldn’t bring him on a _dangerous_ trip. Never on purpose. ~seems almost offended when he responds to Missy~

MISSY:

‘Course not, just reminding—are we _really_ bringing her along? ~she interrupts herself, exasperated~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes to the top of the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~looks between Missy and Si’nuitelle in surprised confusion~ {well, why not? She’s family, isn’t she?}

MISSY:

You have a strange definition of family. ~gives the Doctor a sidelong glance, before looking up at Si’nuitelle~ two children is enough to handle, I’m not bringing three.

DOCTOR:

In what way is she _not_ family!? ~sighs in irritation~ if you refuse to take her along, then you tell her. You know Gallifreyan.

MISSY:

Certainly. ~she nods and heads up the stairs, taking Si’nuitelle aside to tell her she can’t come~

ALAN:

~turns his head as far as he can to look up the stairs, but then rests his head under the Doctor’s chin~ Mother…? ~he asks in confusion~

DOCTOR:

~explains to Alan~ “Mother” means the same things as “father” except talking about a woman instead of a man.

ALAN:

Oh… oh wait, like…. Like mom! I remember! ~his voice jumps an octave in excitement, looking up and grinning at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~smiles proudly, nodding~ that’s right! ~ignoring the slight ringing in his ear after Alan has stopped his excited yelling~

ALAN:

And I didn’t use this thing… ~he relaxes, resting his chin on the Doctor’s shoulder and looking at the device in his hand~

MISSY:

~comes back down the stairs alone, smiling~ off we go!

DOCTOR:

I know. ~calls up to Si’nuitelle~ {feel free to grab something from the kitchen if you get hungry!} ~turns to leave the house, figuring he doesn’t need to cover his wings to cross the sidewalk~

MISSY:

~hops down the last few steps, continuing her frolicking gait after the Doctor and Alan on their way out to the Tav-Bentley~ any requests?

DOCTOR:

Not really… ~goes to open the door and duck inside, hoping Tav doesn’t hold a grudge against him~

TAV:

~the door sticks a bit, as if resisting the Doctor before it finally opens~

MISSY:

~steps in after them~ s’pose I’ll just have to choose myself, then.

DOCTOR:

~walks over to Tav’s console but doesn’t touch it, thinking a greeting to her as he sets Alan down on his feet~

TAV:

~her presence feels as dormant to him as a fully deactivated TARDIS would~

ALAN:

Who’s this? ~he asks, looking around and curiously exploring the console room~

MISSY:

~props her umbrella up on the wall, strolling up to the console~

DOCTOR:

Tav. She’s a TARDIS. ~looks up, as he normally would to talk to the TARDIS~ and she seems to be deliberately ignoring me; which is fair enough, all things considered.

MISSY:

Don’t mind her; she’s just in a bit of a mood. ~pats the side of the console reassuringly~ but don’t leave the console room, you might not find your way back.

ALAN:

~pauses to look at Missy~ why not?

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, explaining to Alan~ TARDISes can rearrange their halls and rooms and such at will. You won’t find your way to anything in a TARDIS if the TARDIS doesn’t want you to.

MISSY:

Exactly. ~sets Tav up for flight, deliberating over the coordinates for a few minutes~

ALAN:

~wanders back over to the Doctor, taking his hand~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little at Alan, looking at the ground for a moment before mentally asking Missy if something happened with Si’nuitelle~

MISSY:

~pulls the takeoff lever, circling the console and occasionally skipping her way over to a control as she flies, responding vaguely to the Doctor that she doesn’t trust the semi-Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes at Missy’s vague answer, responding “well, I’m not going to be wary of her over your prophecy, what’s your reasoning?”~

MISSY:

~she seems wary of the subject, dodging the Doctor’s questions and landing Tav with a spin~ there.

DOCTOR:

~sighs and gives up on trying to get any useful information, sauntering towards the door~ where?

MISSY:

The planet Shoth, Airia District. Can’t remember if there’s a war going on during this time or not, should be interesting. ~shrugs as if unfazed by the potential danger she’s brought them into~

DOCTOR:

~raises an eyebrow at Missy~ I trust you at least chose one of the safer areas… ~opens the door despite his concern~

MISSY:

Oh it’s plenty safe. ~waves it off, skipping over to grab her umbrella, twirling it around once before heading up to the Doctor~

ALAN:

~follows since he’s holding the Doctor’s hand, warily looking out the door after him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’ve landed in a market square, a dome of sleek, super-protective white material encompassing the district, artificial lighting making up for the blocked sun—nearby activity looks harmless enough~

DOCTOR:

~sees the barrier but doesn’t feel much safer, keeping a hold on Alan’s hand as he looks around, interested enough by the people to want to look around anyway~

MISSY:

~nudges them outside with the end of her umbrella~ well don’t just stand in the doorway. ~she steps out and closes Tav’s door, the TARDIS disguised as a simple pillar~

ALAN:

~looks around, starting to warm up to the different atmosphere of the place~ what’s going on? ~he asks regarding the marketplace activity~

DOCTOR:

People are buying, selling, eating, meeting up, probably doing all sorts of things. ~picks a direction at random and starts walking in it, looking around at the activity~

MISSY:

~strolls after them at a comfortable pace with the closed umbrella resting over her shoulder~

ALAN:

~tugs the Doctor in the direction of a particular setup where a variety of animals are being kept seemingly free-range, though they don’t stray far from the female alien tending the space~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan’s lead at a stride, giving the woman a friendly smile though he’s also near-equally interested in the other creatures~

ALAN:

~lets go of the Doctor’s hand to pull away and crouch down in front of a feathery quadruped, staring at it in fascination~

WOMAN:

~smiles, letting a long lizard-like creature scuttle across her arm~ Peace be with you, ~she says to the Doctor with a smile, a typical formal greeting~

DOCTOR:

Peace be with you, ~he responds, glad that Tav is at least translating for them. Keeps an eye on Alan in case anything happens between him and one of the other creatures, speaking conversationally~ so, what are all of these little guys like?

WOMAN:

They’re all very kind creatures. ~she speaks reassuringly as she sees the Doctor watching his son~ rescues, from the outside—I can’t care for them all on my own. A very nominal bargain for one.

DOCTOR:

Ohhh, my wife would kill me… ~he speaks in an only slightly joking tone that also makes it clear that he’s highly tempted by the friendly little homeless rescued animals, looking at one the size of a medium-sized dog which essentially looks like a lemur, if lemurs had the scaly skin of reptiles and less distinct snouts. He gently strokes the top of its head and the scales along its spine rise a little, though not out of hostility~

MISSY:

Yes, please do give me a good reason to. ~she jokes, leaning on her umbrella handle as she watches the two of them with the animals~

ALAN:

~squeaks in surprise and stands up as the feathered creature headbutts his nose playfully~

DOCTOR:

~laughs warmly~ it’s alright, Alan, they just want to play! ~picks up a rescued alien about the size of his hand—the little thing is dark grey and quadrupedal and has bird wings that seem to double as front legs with paws for feet, similar to a bat’s. The hind legs are connected to the furry body of the animal by an elastic flap of skin and it has the rounded face you’d expect more from a small snake and a long, soft tail~

ALAN:

~brings his hands to his nose more in offense than in pain, walking over to the Doctor and peering into his hand~ can we get one, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

~delicately brings a finger to stroke the little creature~

CREATURE:

~makes a purring noise and rubs himself against the Doctor’s hand~

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip~ we have three people and two animals in our little house as is, Alan…

MISSY:

~stands idly by, letting her gaze wander the square~

ALAN:

~reaches up with his own finger to pet the creature’s fluffy back~ aww… ~he pouts~

CREATURE:

~the little guy nuzzles Alan’s hand happily~

DOCTOR:

~looks absolutely torn as the adorable thing lays down in his hand, totally relaxed beyond shying into pets~

ALAN:

~gasps happily and makes various quiet squealing noises as the creature moves against his finger when he pets it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~in a moment the Doctor notices that Missy’s wandered off somewhere~

DOCTOR:

~looks at Missy’s absence, then around the area, then at Alan, whispering~ don’t mention this to your Father or Mother, alright? ~before turning to the woman who’s running the place, gesturing to the relaxed creature that has wrapped its tail around the Doctor’s thumb~ how much is this one?

WOMAN:

~looks into the Doctor’s hand, then briefly at Alan, smiling~ a promise that you’ll take good care of him.

DOCTOR:

~grins happily at that~ then I swear on everything I stand for; he’ll live a happy, healthy life. You have my word.

ALAN:

~is nearly vibrating with excitement and the task of keeping it quiet by now~

WOMAN:

Good, ~she responds with a nod~ I’m glad he’s found a home.

DOCTOR:

Good luck finding homes for the rest of them. ~turns back to his son, realizing something~ Missy probably knows about him already, since I do mean to tell your Father eventually.

ALAN:

~is unable to hold himself back any longer, jump-hugging the Doctor’s free arm and exclaiming while continuing to bounce up and down~ we gotta name him!!

DOCTOR:

Alright, alright, calm down! ~starts walking away from the woman’s setup as to not be in the way~ what should we name him…?

ALAN:

~gradually calm himself down, holding onto the Doctor’s sleeve and staring at the creature in indecision~ I don’t know…

DOCTOR:

Hm… ~observes the small creature for a moment before suggesting~ Claiborne?

MISSY:

~recommends they get back to Tav~

ALAN:

Yeah!! ~agrees readily to the name, looking around and noticing Missy~ there’s Mother!

MISSY:

~the Timelady is strolling towards them, opening her umbrella and resting it over her shoulder, looking almost smug~

DOCTOR:

~is immediately worried by Missy’s demeanor, gently setting a hand over Claiborne’s back and wings as he asks what she’s done~

MISSY:

~she asks again for him to head back to Tav with Alan, twirling her umbrella and shrugging in an “oh well” just before the building a block or so behind her erupts into explosive flame, small pieces of shrapnel bouncing off of her umbrella~

DOCTOR:

~ducks, instinctively trying to block shrapnel from hitting Alan or Claiborne, glancing back at the flaming building~ you have to get back to Tav, Alan.

ENVIRONMENT:

~in a moment, panic breaks out around them~

ALAN:

~hides close to the Doctor, watching with wide eyes~ Daddy, why did it… ~trails off, in shock~

DOCTOR:

~picks up Alan with his free arm, keeping a careful grip on Claiborne as he sprints towards Tav~ I’ll tell you later.

ALAN:

~slips out of the Doctor’s hold when they approach Tav, stumbling a little but getting his balance back to head into tav, sitting down on the ground once he’s inside and catching his breath~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t immediately run into Tav, looking back in the direction of the explosion to see how bad the situation actually is~

MISSY:

~skips a little to catch up with the Doctor, humming “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” to herself as she frolics to a stop in front of him~ come on now, into the TARDIS.

DOCTOR:

No; what the hell was that!? What did you do!? ~glares at Missy~

CLAIBORNE:

~his yelling distresses Claiborne into flying over to Alan, landing on the child’s head and laying there~

MISSY:

~smiles~ oh you know, the usual. ~pushes past the Doctor, closing her umbrella and walking into Tav and sounding almost offended~ Just thought I’d have a little fun.

DOCTOR:

Then you’ll allow me some. ~starts running back in the direction of the carnage with every intention of dragging as many people who are stuck in it out of it as possible~

MISSY:

~glances back at him, shrugging and closing the door behind her~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the people near where the explosion was all steer clear of the damages, and the Doctor sees injured people having to climb out on their own while some lie dead or too hurt to move~

DOCTOR:

~climbs into the wreckage, checking for life signs in each immobile person, carrying survivors out of the wreckage with hopes that the passerby will call medics—though he’ll help as many people as he can—yelling at able-bodied passerby to help these poor wounded people~

PEOPLE:

~those nearby seem fearful of the situation, most of them having already fled, though there are a few that come over to help the survivors away from the wreckage~

DOCTOR:

~tries to keep generally away from fire, though his hands do get pretty badly burnt when he tries to get a survivor out from under some burning bits of the building, tending to the survivors’ wounds from most to least severe the best he can with what little he has once he thinks everyone’s out of the wreckage. Asks Missy for medical supplies: a roll of bandages, a first-aide kit, _anything~_

MISSY:

~seems to give in after a moment, stepping out of Tav after a few minutes with a medical kit in her hand and walking over to the Doctor, setting it down next to him and straightening up, just watching him for a moment~ you don’t have to be the hero all the time, you know. ~she speaks softly, sounding distant~

DOCTOR:

Who else is going to? Thanks for the supplies. ~opens the kit and quickly gets to tending to the wounds of the survivors more properly~ the way I see it, I can either watch as entire futures are destroyed or try to save them. Besides, if I don’t consistently try to be the hero, who’s going to balance out with your destructiveness? ~gestures around him~

MISSY:

Hm. ~looks around after the Doctor’s gesture, folding her hands in front of her and giving a small smile~ sometimes it’s better to leave things as they are. ~she doesn’t seem to necessarily be talking about the current situation anymore~

DOCTOR:

As they are, were, or will be? In relation to whom? You’re from my future, do be specific. I will not leave people to suffer, no matter whether that’s what you meant or not.

MISSY:

No… of course you won’t. ~her smile widens just a bit, and she turns to make her way back to Tav without any of her usual frolicking~

~•~

DOCTOR:

~makes sure everyone’s as well off as he can make them before walking back to Tav, med kit in one hand as he looks at the burns on the other, deciding he can just weather them until they heal themselves~

ALAN:

~in the console room, Alan is still sitting on the floor with his hood up to conceal the creature on his head, holding a cup of tea with a straw in it that he sips from occasionally. Looks up when the Doctor comes in, his eyes widening at the state his Dad’s in~

DOCTOR:

Did I miss anything? ~smiles warmly at Alan, setting the med kit aside on the floor and brushing himself off~

ALAN:

~quietly shakes his head, looking down into his cup as he sips some tea through his straw~

MISSY:

~comes in through a side door, heading to the console when she sees the Doctor~ shall we head back then? Or to somewhere else?

DOCTOR:

I think you’ve caused enough trouble. ~responds a bit bitterly in favor of going back home~

MISSY:

~changes the coordinates and sets Tav into flight, circling the console to keep on course until the TARDIS lands again. Leans back on the rim, flicking a switch that opens the doors~ I’ll see you two later then… happy New Year’s Eve, by the way.

DOCTOR:

~seems a little surprised at the mention of the holiday~ right, happy New Year’s Eve… see you when you get back. ~gestures for Alan to follow as he walks out of Tav~

ALAN:

~gets up with his tea and his device to follow the Doctor out, glancing back at Missy once, before she closes Tav’s door again without responding~

DOCTOR:

~heads back into the house without glancing back at Tav, looking worried now that Missy can’t see him~

ALAN:

~turns around at the doorstep to watch Tav disappear, looking back at the Doctor once they’re gone~ Mother makes good tea. ~steps into the house, putting his hood down to let the little creature out~

DOCTOR:

~closes the door now that Alan and Claiborne are inside, thoughtful~ your Mother and I have very different ways of looking at things… tea’s fairly simple, however.

CLAIBORNE:

~has fallen asleep on Alan’s head~

ALAN:

~goes over to the kitchen to sit down at the table, where an empty packet of crackers was left, sipping his tea and seeming oblivious to the sleeping Claiborne on his head. Sets the device on the table, looking at it~ I didn’t put that one in…

DOCTOR:

Put what in where, Alan? ~is immediately concerned, hoping no one tampered with the device and swearing he’ll go medieval on Missy if she put something harmful in there~

ALAN:

The memory, in there. ~gestures to the device, looking down~ I’ll forget ones I don’t put in, right?

DOCTOR:

Well, probably. Maybe not entirely, but likely over time. ~grows a little uncomfortable, realizing the device means that Alan’s going to grow up with the ability to forget nearly anything he wants~ just be careful what you decide to forget.

ALAN:

Why? ~looks back at the Doctor, turning in his seat to face him as he loudly sips the last of his tea from the bottom of the mug~

DOCTOR:

Because, though I hate to say it… ~walks over and kneels in front of the chair to be closer to eye-level with Alan~ you’re going to have plenty of bad experiences in your life, but it’s those sorts of things that shape people. Memories tend to make up most of who you are, whether or not you like them.

ALAN:

So… I should put it in? ~looks down at the Doctor, putting his mug on the table and hesitantly reaching back to pick the device up, setting it in his lap indecisively~

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ I think it’s best if you do. The people who were around the explosion are okay, I made sure, so everything really turned out fine.

ALAN:

~smiles a little, nodding, and noticing the extra weight on his head when he does~ oh—I hid Calobine while you were gone, ~he murmurs, looking up and reaching to gently hold Claiborne and take him off of his head~

CLAIBORNE:

~blinks his eyes open when he’s moved, stretching and opening his mouth in something resemblant of a yawn, though a mist comes out of his mouth that doesn’t really look like a mouth on the inside either, rather like jello that’s been cut where the thing’s mouth is. It doesn’t seem to have teeth, either~

ALAN:

~tilts his head down to look at Claiborne when he yawns~ what’s he eat?

DOCTOR:

His species is omnivorous, if I remember correctly. ~goes to the fridge and breaks a small branch off of a bunch of grapes, putting the rest away and closing the fridge~ in fact, I’m fairly certain.

CLAIBORNE:

~closes his mouth, flapping his wings to fly out of Alan’s hand, though he just lands on the table and explores it, wary of his new surroundings~

ALAN:

Omivorus? ~looks at the Doctor in confusion, bringing his device up to his cheek as he waits for an explanation~

DOCTOR:

He can eat anything. Anything that’s food, that is. ~sets the mini branch in front of Claiborne~

CLAIBORNE:

~sniffs it then essentially spits on it, partially dissolving a few fruit before closing his mouth on one, letting it dissolve into his mouth as he gradually closes his mouth on the branch, which he seems to deem inedible~

ALAN;

~closes his eyes for a moment~ oh. ~opens them, and sets the device down on the table, turning to watch Claiborne eat and seeming content with the activity for a while~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor’s UNIT phone rings in his pocket~

DOCTOR:

~takes the phone and answers it, watching Alan and Claiborne as he asks~ hello? Did something happen?

PHONE:

~someone he doesn’t recognize answers~ Hello. We’re calling to ask if you’ll need another ride for tomorrow morning, sir.

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ yeah, it seems so. I’ll tell you if anything changes, let’s hope I have to call you back.

PHONE:

Good. Kate wants to remind you to call as soon as the Master returns to report the situation. That’s all.

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor~ who’re you talking to?

DOCTOR:

Got it. ~hangs up and pockets his phone, glancing at the clock~ the people at my job at UNIT.

ALAN:

Oh… how do you talk to them? ~leans forward a little in his chair with interest~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the time is 6:16~

DOCTOR:

~looks through the fridge and the cabinets, trying to decide on dinner~ if you have a phone, you can talk to anyone else who has a phone as long as you know the number designated to their phone.

ALAN:

No matter where they are? ~he asks curiously, but goes back to watching Claiborne~

KAREN:

~hops up onto the table, going still at the sight of the strange creature~

DOCTOR:

Pretty much, if you have a good phone.

CLAIBORNE:

~continues to eat, keeping a wary eye on the newcomer~

KAREN:

~her gaze doesn’t stray from Claiborne, her tail swishing slightly as she takes a calculated step forward~

ALAN:

~watches the Doctor move around the kitchen~ I’m not hungry. Can we read the book?

DOCTOR:

In a moment. ~turns to head upstairs, in search of Si’nuitelle to see if she’s hungry and check on her overall~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is asleep on the Doctor’s side of the bed, looking peaceful enough~

DOCTOR:

~nods and heads back downstairs, walking back into the kitchen~ alright, we can read the rest of that book now.

ALAN:

Kay. ~gets up from the table, bringing his memory device along to sit down on the couch with the Doctor and finish reading “Fortunately, the Milk….”~

 


	5. Overdue

 

DOCTOR:

~reads through and explains the rest of the book enthusiastically for Alan, finding that, by the time it’s over, Alan should be getting to sleep~ alright, Alan, time for bed.

CLAIBORNE:

~has, by now, finished his grapes and is napping atop the fridge~

KAREN:

~is crouched on the counter, trying to decide the best route up to the top of the fridge~

ALAN:

~yawns~ aAAaaokay, Daddy… ~gets up from the couch, pausing to ask~ can you stay with me again?

DOCTOR:

~nods, answering~ of course. ~stands to follow Alan upstairs to his room, thinking he ought to take a shower sometime tonight when everyone else is asleep, given how long it has been since he last took one~

ALAN:

~doesn’t seem to mind the Doctor’s filthiness when lying down next to him, and he is able to drift off within a few minutes, his mind calm~

DOCTOR:

~gets up once Alan’s sleeping deeply enough, leaving the room and going to the bathroom, setting his tailcoat, vest, trousers, tie, undershirt, collar, and medal aside to take a shower he makes as warm as possible without having to deal with consistent pain from the burns on his hands, thoroughly washing himself, though it takes him a bit of time to really figure out how to wash his wings~

KAREN:

~knocks a pot on the counter over onto the floor with a loud clatter in one of her attempts to get at Claiborne, startling herself off of the counter~

CLAIBORNE:

~this startles him awake, but he stays where he is for his own safety~

ARTEMIS:

~has been laying in the spot where Missy sat since they got back, not taking much interest in recent events~

DOCTOR:

~looks at his clothing and makes an effort to at least clean the bits of ash out of them, putting the whole outfit back on once he deems it presentable again and running his hands under cold water, making the medal from Alan visible again. Checks himself in the mirror, fixing his hair, figuring he ought to shave and looking for a razor or anything sharp enough to shave without cutting himself~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he finds a rather sharp knife stowed in the cabinet under the sink, next to a small bloodstained rag~

DOCTOR:

~sighs but takes the knife and shaves very carefully before putting it back, managing a fairly clean shave without injury. Heads downstairs after he’s done, only having managed to take until 11:08, beginning to pace the first floor, thinking through the trip with Missy, making excuses for her transitioning to him getting angry with himself for letting her kill those people to why he should even care. Ends up wishing she didn’t feel the need to come back in time at all, hating knowing what the Master’s going to do~

KAREN:

~ventures back to the counter to try to get at Claiborne again, crouched patiently next to the fridge, her tail swishing~

DOCTOR:

~gets tired of pacing fairly quickly, picking Claiborne up and carrying him to the couch where he sits down with him and tells stories of his travels to the small animal. Claiborne sits and listens and the Doctor gets more and more enthusiastic with his tales and even acting some out with Claiborne on his shoulder, teaching the little guy a few tricks and commands with his eye on the clock so he can start turning his attention to breakfast around 4:30 in the morning, not rearranging the furniture this time~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few minutes later, at about quarter of, there are two knocks on the front door~

DOCTOR:

~having really just gathered the items necessary for making pancakes with chocolate chips, sets Claiborne atop the fridge and goes to answer the door~

MISSY:

~stands outside the door, smiling politely~ I’ve brought an apology gift. ~hefts the unconscious Master up in front of her, the Master the Doctor remembers last seeing in Aperture~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master, surprised as he takes him, holding the Master bridal-style as he asks with a certain level of confused concern~ alright, thank you, but where’s the TARDIS? Because this seems to mean she’s in the past in Aperture somewhere.

MISSY:

~nods back at the Doctor~ she’ll return. I’ll explain when I come to. ~she turns to the Doctor, giving a little wave before running back to get into Tav and disappear~

DOCTOR:

~nods and uses his foot to close the door, hushing Artemis as she jumps up at his feet, sniffing and barking excitedly at the Master, whom the Doctor carefully sets on the couch before calling UNIT back, as promised~

ARTEMIS:

~quiets down to panting~

PHONE:

~the call is immediately answered as usual, and by a stranger~ Sir.

DOCTOR:

Hey, the Master’s back. Not the TARDIS, though, I was told she’s coming later. He’s not conscious, but I said I’d call when he got back.

PHONE:

Hold please. ~the line goes quiet for a while, then Kate speaks, sounding a little weary~

KATE:

How can he be back without the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~answers, looking at his pancake materials and thinking they might just have to eat cereal for breakfast at this rate~ future him brought current him back with a separate time traveling device.

KATE:

What? ~she asks almost in exasperation~ never mind… what’s important is if he’s dangerous, and if we need to get involved. You said he was unconscious?

DOCTOR:

Yes, he was in Aperture last—yes, I’m fairly certain of that. Time travel.—so I doubt he accomplished anything that resulted in anything substantial or current.

KATE:

Alright… you should still stay home today. Without the TARDIS you’ll have to be present to monitor him, at least for a few days. I want you to call in again by eighteen hundred hours for a report.

DOCTOR:

Got it. You’ll get no complaints from me on that matter, though of course I will take this seriously and keep a proper eye on him.

KATE:

You do that. ~she hangs up~

DOCTOR:

~pockets his phone and starts putting together and mixing the various ingredients for pancakes at a far more leisurely pace than he would be going at if he has a time limit~

SI’NUITELLE:

~while the Doctor’s cooking, Si’nuitelle yawns on her way down the stairs, having been woken by Artemis’ previous commotion. Sees the Doctor cooking breakfast with a smile~ {good morning.}

DOCTOR:

~cheerfully responds to Si’nuitelle~ {‘Morning! The Master’s back, more or less—he’s unconscious. It’s pretty early, but I got off from work at UNIT today.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Unconscious…?} ~she asks in concern, walking into the kitchen and peering over at the couch where the Master still lies, unmoving. Looks back at the Doctor~ {is he okay?}

DOCTOR:

{He should be. Assumign it’s neurotoxin, he’s perfectly fine.} ~pauses in stirring a bowl in thought~ {though I have no clue how long he’ll be out. Whenever he passed out from it, I did too.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~ventures over to the couch, crouching down to touch foreheads with the Master, going thoughtfully quiet as she checks on him~

DOCTOR:

{I’d advise caution in that mind; you never know what you’ll find.} ~with that, he goes back to his pancake batter, putting in a little more sugar than is strictly necessary~

SI’NUITELLE:

{Alright.} ~she acknowledges him, stepping back from the Master after a moment~ {he should be okay, I think… I can’t tell very much.}

DOCTOR:

~nods, eating a few chocolate chips before deciding he’ll add them as people decide they want them, setting a pan on the stove and turning to ask Si’nuitelle~ {hey, I’m making pancakes, do you want chocolate chips in yours?}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Chocolate chips…?} ~she heads back into the kitchen, standing beside the Doctor to see what he’s doing~

DOCTOR:

{Yeah; try one. They’re good.} ~offers a chocolate chip to Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLLE:

~takes it, putting the chip in her mouth curiously, seeming to enjoy it after a moment to evaluate the taste~

DOCTOR:

{So; want some in your pancakes?} ~goes to grab plates and utensils, knowing they’ll need them~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods eagerly, going to steal another chip or two~

DOCTOR:

~finds the plates and such, turning the burner on the stove on and buttering the pan before pouring pancake batter into it and immediately sprinkling in chocolate chips~

SI’NUITELLE:

~watches what the Doctor’s doing, smiling hopefully~ {can I help?}

DOCTOR:

{Sure! You can help with the next one, since all that’s left to do is flip this one.} ~waits until the first side is a nice golden brown before picking up the pan, pausing to calculate his actions before flipping the pancake into the air and catching it on its other side~ {got it!} ~sets the pan back on the burner, smiling triumphantly~

SI’NUITELLE:

~watches the Doctor curiously~ {why do you flip it?}

DOCTOR:

{You flip it to cook the other side. The pan’s hot, which is what cooks the one side, but if you keep it on that side to cook it the rest of the way through you either have a half-uncooked or a half-burnt pancake.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Ah, okay.} ~watches the Doctor for a moment longer~ {is that one mine?}

DOCTOR:

{Yeah; unless you want to make yours. In that case, I’ll eat it.} ~grabs a plate, waiting until the other side is well cooked before using a spatula to deposit the pancake onto the plate, also taking out a fork to be used to consume the pancake~

SI’NUITELLE:

{Thank you.} ~takes the plate from the Doctor, going to sit down and eat the pancake~

DOCTOR:

~patiently waits for Si’nuitelle to be finished, tapping his shoulder as a signal for Claiborne to glide down and perch there~

SI’NUITELLE:

~hungrily devours her pancake, getting practically covered in the melted chocolate~ {can I make another?}

DOCTOR:

{Yeah, of course! Though you are a little covered in chocolate.} ~takes out and offers up a paper towel with a warmly amused smile~

SI’NUITELLE:

{I am?} ~she seems surprised, taking the paper towel to wipe her face, not getting everything~

DOCTOR:

~figures it doesn’t matter that there’s still some chocolate on Si’nuitelle’s face—she’s going to eat more anyway~ {c’mon, I’ll pour, you sprinkle the chips in. Group effort.} ~grabs the bowl to pour in more pancake batter~

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets up, nodding in determination~ yes. ~takes the chocolate chips, putting in altogether way more then there should be in a single pancake~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, jokingly commenting~ {leave some for the rest of us!} ~smiling at her to be sure she knows he’s not legitimately upset as he sets the bowl back down, eating the few that stacked up above the batter layer~

SI’NUITELLE:

Oh—sorry. ~she apologizes sheepishly, watching the batter cook~

DOCTOR:

{It’s fine.} ~waits for the first side to be properly cooked before asking~ {do you want to try and flip it?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~steps back from the stove, intimidated, and giving a small shake of her head~

DOCTOR:

~flips the second pancake, not catching it perfectly and having to use a spatula to push it back into the center of the pan, though the pancake does remain unharmed as it is cooked the rest of the way~

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles when she sees the successful flip, stepping back up to the stove to watch the pancake cook~

DOCTOR:

~waits until the pancake is finished~ {go and get your plate; there’s no need to take out a new one.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods, grabbing her plate and holding it up to the pan expectantly~

DOCTOR:

~sets the pancake on her plate with a spatula, smiling and glancing briefly at the Master, just checking on him~ {enjoy!} ~turns back to the pan and the bowl, having to wash and re-butter the pan due to the excess chocolate that stuck to it, going to make his own chocolate chip pancake~

MASTER:

~hasn’t moved much at all apart from breathing~

SI’NUITELLE:

~grins~ thank you! ~and takes the pancake back to the table to eat it contentedly~

DOCTOR:

~makes his pancake without dropping it, putting it onto a plate, grabbing a fork, and walking over to sit where he normally does at the table and eat it~

SI’NUITELLE:

~only gets herself messier than with the first pancake, even getting some chocolate on her nose somehow~

DOCTOR:

{You’re covered again.} ~speaks in-between bites, still amused by how coated in chocolate Si’nuitelle manages to get herself~

SI’NUITELLE:

~blinks down at herself, taking her paper towel from before and trying to wipe her face on a cleaner spot~

DOCTOR:

~finishes his pancake and goes to wash his plate and fork off, licking chocolate off of his mouth, Claiborne still resting on his shoulder. Goes into the fridge to grab some nameless, probably alien but certainly harmless meat for Karen and Artemis, setting some in their food bowl and putting the remainder away~

KAREN:

~approaches the meat the Doctor puts out, but takes one sniff and decides it’s inedible, stalking away~

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ I’ll just have to buy cat food when I get the TARDIS back…

ARTEMIS:

~prances over and eats what was put out with absolutely zero discretion~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at the Doctor when he speaks, picking at the remains of half-melted chocolate chips on her plate~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the couch, casually checking the Master over for injuries while he’s incapable of refusing to let him do so~

MASTER:

~his arms are bandaged, and he has bruises that make it seem like he got into a punch-up with somebody relatively recently, but he doesn’t seem to be bleeding anywhere~

DOCTOR:

~nods as if in approval of the lack of large wounds, hoping the Master “wakes up” before Alan does so Alan doesn’t have to worry for his unconscious father~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at the Doctor after she’s given up on picking any more chocolate off of her plate~ {are we making some for Alan and the Master too?}

DOCTOR:

{I want to wait until they wake up, so it’s warm when they get it.} ~leans against the wall in the living room, unable to stop himself from thinking that “we” is a stretch in Si’nuitelle’s statement, considering she couldn’t get sprinkling chips into the batter right and that was literally her only job~

SI’NUITELLE:

~doesn’t hear the Doctor’s thought, smiling and asking after a moment~ {How is he?}

DOCTOR:

{He’s not too badly hurt, he’ll be fine.} ~stares at the wall, remembering Aperture and grimacing at the disgustingly sentimental thought that they didn’t fight against each other down there—because their lives were in danger, and because of how bad it was, he reminds himself~

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods, looking out the window for a moment before getting up and taking her plate and fork to the sink~

DOCTOR:

~stays standing against the wall, having nothing he really has to do at the moment~ {did you take your medicine last night and this morning?}

SI’NUITELLE:

{oh—no, I forgot…} ~turns to the Doctor, looking worried~ {I can still take it now though, right?}

DOCTOR:

{Just take one, but yeah. You’ll be fine.} ~smiles reassuringly~ {it shouldn’t affect the process too negatively.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles back hopefully, turning from the sink to look around~ {they should be… somewhere…}

DOCTOR:

~sighs, pinching his nose as this is a fairly important thing to not lose~ {the bathroom would be sensible.}

SI’NUITELLE:

{Yeah—probably.} ~she nods and hurries off to look upstairs~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master’s limp but alive body~ just you and me now, eh? I don’t mind, as long as I’m not considered bad company….

MASTER:

~remains unresponsive, only his pointer finger shifts slightly after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles almost sadly~ I’m talking to myself again, aren’t I? ~looks back at the ground~ doesn’t matter, you can just yell at me for somehow transporting you here when you’re up to it; or for running off before, or whatever comes to mind.

MASTER:

~his hand closes into a loose fist at his side~

DOCTOR:

~notices the movement, hoping it means the Master will get up soon as he goes back to watching him~

MASTER:

~in a moment he’s stirring groggily, bringing his hands up to his face with a quiet groan~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief, watching the Master get up~ thank God… ~pauses, letting the Master grasp where he is a little more before asking~ hungry?

MASTER:

~uncovers his eyes, looking at the ceiling~ shit… not this again. ~he mutters to himself as he realizes where he is, his accent sounding a little Americanized~

DOCTOR:

~raises an eyebrow, concerned by the Master’s response to the situation~ what do you mean “again”? You only left and came back once.

MASTER:

~his focus snaps onto the Doctor and he sits up abruptly, trying to get up and leave the room too fast, his legs giving out a few strides away from the couch, partially because he tripped over his long-fall boots. Curls down on himself a little, holding his head~ dammit, dammit…

DOCTOR:

Master…? Where are you even trying to go? ~hesitantly walks towards the Master, now properly worried~ did GLaDOS do something to you again….?

MASTER:

NO! ~he yells back at the Doctor, angry now~ I AM _NOT_ being _TOYED WITH!_ ~staggers to his feet, having to untangle his boots as he speaks with quieted rage~ but you, ~points to the Doctor, then to the general area of upstairs~ all of you are.

DOCTOR:

~shoves his hands in his pockets and tears up a little as he speaks~ Master, you sound delusional, just… calm down, tell me what’s happening, _please._

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes down the stairs, concerned by the shouting~ {What’s going on?}

MASTER:

~turns, takes one look at her and a wild glance at the Doctor before trying to bolt out the front door~

DOCTOR:

~sprints after the Master to try and stop him, grabbing his arm~ Master! Why are you doing this? Stop acting like you’re in some bloody nightmare and talk to me!

MASTER;

~tries to pull away from the Doctor’s grip initially, stopping when it proves to be more trouble than it’s worth and looking back at the Doctor~ fine. GLaDOS is a skank, I tried to stop her, I failed, you’d better hope it’s a while before the TARDIS comes back. Absolutely everything that happened in that facility, ~jabs the Doctor’s chest with his finger~ is a lie. So yes, I’m in a fucking nightmare.

DOCTOR:

N-Not everything… ~his eyes brim with tears~ even if I’m still in a bloody coma, my actions are mine, and I’m inclined to think you’re you too… just… just say hi to your son, he missed you… the device worked, he can remember, the first memory in there is one of you…

MASTER:

~stares at the Doctor and shakes his head in disbelief~ just look at you, Doctor… look at _us._ This wasn’t supposed to happen, we just don’t _do_ this. ~glances over at his arm, still held in the Doctor’s grip~ I saw us, what we were like before we met Her. ~his expression starts changing towards anger again~

DOCTOR:

~isn’t entirely certain what he’s doing as he slaps the Master, hard, across the face~ Are you saying you’d rather be insane? You’d rather Alan didn’t exist!? ~tears stream down his face by now, and he doesn’t try to stop them~ from the second we woke up, you were different: you didn’t want to hurt me, you didn’t even try to, that was just _you._ You without the goddamn noise you’ve mistaken for your own personality!

MASTER:

~the slap turns his head to the side, and he seems surprised for a brief moment, rolling his jaw before finding his balance again. Doesn’t have time to think up a retort before he’s already swinging his fist at the Doctor, the blow catching him just under his left eye and leaving the Master wringing his hand out from the force of it~

DOCTOR:

~lets go of the Master, staggering to the side and holding the side of his face, stepping to be between the Master and the door as he reaches his other hand into his pocket~ if you keep trying to leave, I _have_ to call UNIT, Master. The last thing I want is to help a bunch of soldiers lock you away… but if you insist on going back to the way things were, you will hurt people, and I have to stop you.

MASTER:

~glowers at the Doctor, covering his right hand with his left and seeming to calm himself~ fine. ~looks around, seeing Si’nuitelle has retreated to the top of the stairs, watching them fearfully~

DOCTOR:

~takes his hand out of his pocket, looking it over with a grimace~ alright, then. ~his hand is about the shade of a tomato, given it was burnt before he slapped the Master. Shakes his head~ this seems pretty trivial by comparison, but I’ve been making pancakes for breakfast, so do you want one?

MASTER:

Not hungry. ~he lies coldly, walking over to the corner next to the door and kicking off his long-fall boots while keeping an eye on the Doctor, turning to walk back and sit on the couch as if nothing happened~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, reaching to unlatch his collar, tossing it onto the couch next to the Master and turning to head upstairs, intending to just sit in his room, maybe call Jack and tell him the bastard’s back, muttering to Si’nuitelle~ {tell me if he tries to leave.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks more afraid at the Doctor’s request, but heads down a few steps to sit and simply watch the door~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the room and sits on his bed, calling Jack’s number on the phone Martha gave him after only a short moment of moping~

JACK;

~picks up a little later than usual, sounding comfortably drunk~ hey there, is _that who I think it is?_

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, answering~ maybe; it’s the Doctor. ~finding that conversations with Jack never seem to start off on a bad note~

JACK:

Ah, yeah! Knew it was you. ~he responds rather smoothly~ what’s happenin’?

DOCTOR:

The Master’s back. I’d much rather be at some bar with you than here right now, I’ll tell you that.

JACK:

What’s he done this time? ~he asks with just a hint of playfulness, so that’s it’s obvious he takes the Doctor’s implication seriously as well~

DOCTOR:

He’s got himself convinced nothing we did in Aperture was “real”. He went back to it, thinks the “real” us is how we were before, when we were always at each other’s throats and not in the good way.

JACK:

~laughs, the outburst seeming short-lived as the rest of what the Doctor said registers in his mind~ now that doesn’t make much sense; did he explain why?

DOCTOR:

He was hardly coherent when saying that much, yelling, and trying to leave. I may have smacked him and yelled back at him for implying what I’m doing and feeling now isn’t “real”.

JACK:

~the amusement leaves Jack’s tone~ did it get violent?

DOCTOR:

It didn’t escalate into a fight, really, rather him punching me back was where it stopped. Well, it mainly stopped because I threatened to call UNIT if he left—because monitoring him is technically my whole job today, and I would in fact be expected to call them in that case-scenario.

JACK:

Alright, so he’s under control now? Because if you need any help,

DOCTOR:

I have it handled, yeah. We can agree on not wanting him in a padded cell even if that’s all we can agree on for now.

JACK:

So, uh… do you need something? Not that I don’t enjoy talking with you, but is there a particular reason you called?

DOCTOR:

Well, I really called just to have a conversation that doesn’t make me want to punch a hole in the wall, so thanks for that. Also so you know he’s back.

JACK:

Why, thank you. ~he responds almost proudly~ and I’d invite you to a drink, but it sounds like you’re on the job… oh, how’s the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~takes a deep breath before answering~ from what I gather? Still in Aperture, but in the past. Missy brought the Master back using Tav, and they both implied the TARDIS would just come back… probably on GLaDOS’ accord.

JACK:  
Damn… I hope that doesn’t mean GLaDOS is an issue, though…?

DOCTOR:

She had better not be… I don’t know what shape I’ll find the TARDIS in, either. I suppose we’ll see all that when we get there.

JACK:

Wanna borrow my vortex manipulator maybe? No wait, that sounds like a bad idea. Best to wait it out, I guess.

DOCTOR:

Yeah… whelp, thanks, it’s nice talking to you, Maybe I’ll call you sometime when nothing’s falling apart and we could actually just grab a drink.

JACK:

Sounds good. Take care of yourself, okay?

DOCTOR:

Yeah; you too. ~hangs up and pockets the phone, standing to leave the bedroom and head back downstairs~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is still sitting on the stairs, looking up at the Doctor briefly as he passes by~

MASTER:

~is curled up at one end of the couch, looking tired and generally miserable. The Doctor’s collar isn’t on the couch where he left it~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, aggravated by the situation alone as he paces into the kitchen~ you know, you used to be convinced She was trying to tear us apart, fabricate distrust.

MASTER:

~is silent for a moment, making the Doctor wait for him~ she put us into a situation where we had no choice but to end up how we did… and of course she wanted to test how well she set it up, the tests are everything.

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t look at the Master as he goes to make another pancake, going light on the chocolate chips~ It’s nothing I didn’t want before. Of course we’ve both changed over the course of all this, but I wanted what we have now—or had two days ago—long before Aperture.

MASTER:

~isn’t looking at the Doctor either, muttering quietly~ then why did you… ~he trails off and blinks a few times, as if unable to finish~

DOCTOR:

~hardly hears the beginning of the question at all, let alone interpreting it, just continuing making the pancake with the assumption that the Master’s still being grumpy~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor briefly, letting out a small sigh and resting his head on the arm of the couch. Brings up the Doctor’s collar from his lap to look at it, turning the engraved charm on it between his fingers~

DOCTOR:

~after he’s done the pancake he puts it on a plate with a fork and sets the whole thing on the living room table in front of the Master~ eat it or don’t…

MASTER:

~seems to ignore the Doctor, still looking at the collar as he turns it over in his hands. Drops it in his lap after a moment, looking over at the Doctor~ how long was I gone?

DOCTOR:

~looks back at the Master~ a bit over 24 hours… though Missy came by with Tav once or twice. Alan spent the first hour or so of it looking for you in the hologram.

MASTER:

~pushes the collar off of his lap onto the floor, turning over to face the back of the couch where he doesn’t have to bother with avoiding the Doctor’s gaze~

DOCTOR:

~sighs and goes to pick up his collar and pocket it so the animals don’t get to it~

ARTEMIS:

~pads over and paws at the Master~

DOCTOR:

~turns and walks away, stuck here with less conversation than he had during the two long nights he spent alone, petting Claiborne as he stands by the stove—which is turned off by now~

MASTER:

~sits up a little to look down at Artemis when she bothers him, speaking to her firmly~ no. ~lays back down, bringing his arms around himself~

ARTEMIS:

~her ears go back but she just lays down on the floor where she is~

MASTER:

~lets himself be antisocial for a few more minutes, before suddenly sitting up, getting to his feet and swooping in to grab the plate set out for him, bringing it back to the couch as if he refuses to sit in his old seat~

DOCTOR:

~glances back at the Master when he moves, attempting casual conversation~ work was chaos yesterday… “coexist” doesn’t seem to be in most of their vocabulary.

MASTER:

~looks down absently at the pancake the Doctor made for him, not eating yet~ I’d expect as much from you UNIT soldiers.

DOCTOR:

Excuse me? ~turns and looks at the Master, immediately angered by the comparison~ a soldier, am I?

MASTER:

Am I wrong? ~looks over at the Doctor, ripping off a piece of the pancake and eating it~

DOCTOR:

I’m no one’s soldier. ~doesn’t look away from the Master as he responds~ I take this planet’s safety as my responsibility, certainly, but I’m not a soldier.

MASTER:

~shrugs, turning back to his pancake to eat it properly with his fork~

DOCTOR:

Don’t bloody blow me off. ~seems offended on the surface, though he’s really far more upset with the overall situation than the Master calling him a soldier~

MASTER:

~speaks around the piece of pancake~ what _else_ am I supposed to do? ~looks side to side in exasperation~ say sorry?

DOCTOR:

~raises his eyebrows~ that would be the most decent thing to do, yeah; or at least acknowledge it.

MASTER:

~he speaks again after a moment of indecision~ okay then. I’m bloody sorry. ~looks back at the Christmas tree as he eats the rest of his pancake, not intending to continue participating in the conversation after that~

DOCTOR:

Apology accepted. ~his response comes almost smugly and he goes back to quietly playing with Claiborne~

MASTER:

~sets his plate down on the couch when he finishes, staring at it before getting to his feet, starting towards the door again at a casual walk~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s movement fairly quickly~ and where are you going?

MASTER:

~gives a heavy, annoyed sigh at the Doctor~ just upstairs, you twat. I’m not confined to the first floor, am I?

DOCTOR:

…No, go ahead. ~goes to take the Master’s plate and wash it, watching his task rather than the Master~

MASTER:

~turns and heads upstairs in a bit of a huff~

SI’NUITELLE:

~the next moment, Si’nuitelle comes back into the room, hurrying over to the Doctor and wrapping her arms around him tightly, shuddering as she cries softly into his feathers~

DOCTOR:

~freezes, his feathers rising up a little in surprise~ Si’nuitelle…? {Are you okay?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she takes in an unsteady breath, shaking her head slightly and letting him feel how scared she is for both him and the Master, having never seen such violence before~

DOCTOR:

Sh… ~shakes his head a little, cursing himself for letting things get physical in front of Si’nuitelle~ I’m sorry, sh… {I’m fine, really. So is the Master, physically.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she seems to relax slightly, her grip on him loosening~

DOCTOR:

~gives a small smile, turning to face Si once he can, returning her hug~

SI’NUITELLE:

~relaxes her shoulders, leaning into the Doctor thankfully at his comfort~

DOCTOR:

~rubs Si’nuitelle’s back comfortingly~ {the Master and I get into fights, but everyone’s always okay in the end.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~nods slightly in acceptance of the Doctor’s statement~

DOCTOR:

~loosens his hold on Si’nuitelle, checking the clock out of curiosity and knowing he’s expected to call UNIT at 6:00 though that certainly has to be a while from now~

ENVRONMENT:

~it’s only a few minutes after 6 am~

SI’NUITELLE:

~steps back from the hug, wiping her face with her sleeve and sniffling~

DOCTOR:

{You worry about yourself, in any case…} ~considers taking his own advice, immediately dismissing the thought as selfish in the current scenario~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she nods again, blinking and bringing her arms around herself as she looks down at the floor~ {Okay.}

DOCTOR:

~continues petting Claiborne, trying to decide what he’ll do while he waits for Alan to get up, covering the bowl of batter with plastic wrap so nothing gets inside after a second~

SI’NUITELLE:

~goes over to the living room, walking around until she finds Alan’s Gallifreyan children’s book, sitting down next to the Christmas tree to simply look at the symbols~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the water turns on somewhere upstairs, audible through the pipes in the walls~

DOCTOR:

~glances up briefly but shrugs, pacing around the kitchen a bit before speaking~ {I used to travel in the TARDIS all the time… I never stayed in one place and time for more than a day.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at the Doctor when he speaks~ {why not?}

DOCTOR:

{I get bored easily, and bored can be dangerous. Besides, there’s so much to see and do, and I want to experience it all. At the same time, what I told the Master was true, I have always wanted this as well…}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks down again~ {Why is the Master acting like this now?}

DOCTOR:

~sighs but answers Si’nuitelle~ {he’s gotten himself convinced GLaDOS is the whole reason we’re like this now… he used to travel too, only he was power-hungry. He would try to take over and control anything and everything he could, and I’d stop him again and again and we’d act as enemies.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks thoughtful~ {I don’t think he likes me being here…}

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head dismissively~ {He doesn’t like being here in the first place right now.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~closes the book, looking up as the water stops~ {but… what about Alan?}

DOCTOR:

~looks at the floor~ {…I have no clue how the Master will interact with him… we’ll see.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she nods in understanding, getting up to crouch in front of the small television across from the couch, messing with the buttons to try to turn it on~

DOCTOR:

~sighs and goes back to pacing, though the more he thinks the more upset he gets the more he tries not to care~

SI’NUITELLE:

~watches whatever program comes on when she gets the telly to work right~

ALAN:

~eventually, Alan comes wandering down the stairs with a long yawn, holding his stuffed animal~

DOCTOR:

Alan! ~smiles cheerfully at his son~ I don’t have to go to work today, so I’ll be here all day! ~reopens the bowl to be used to make Alan’s first pancake, light on the chocolate chips in case he doesn’t like them~

ALAN:

~looks a little too sleepy to fully react, smiling and plopping down in his seat, stretching his arms up~ so we can go out and do stuff, right? ~he asks hopefully, giving another yawn~

DOCTOR:

Probably. ~answers vaguely as he goes about starting Alan’s first pancake~

ALAN:

~leans down on the table, resting his head on the stuffed animal for a pillow and closing his eyes with a happy sigh~

DOCTOR:

~makes the pancake and cuts it up for Alan to use the fork to eat it more conveniently, setting the plate in front of him once it’s ready~

ALAN:

~sits up, looking at the pancake and sniffing it, becoming interested~ what is it, Daddy? ~picks up his fork, hesitantly spearing a piece with it~

DOCTOR:

It’s a chocolate-chip pancake… basically a tasty form of bread with candy in it. ~shakes his head to dismiss his own explanation~ try it!

ALAN:

~compliantly sticks the piece in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully and seeming to still not know what to think of it after he’s finished~

DOCTOR:

~watches Alan, asking curiously once he’s finished a bite~ what do ya think?

ALAN:

~furrows his eyebrows in thought~ it’s okay? ~doesn’t seem particularly enthusiastic, eating another piece~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, not seeming too worried over it~ I tried; I’m not even close to the best at cooking.

ALAN:

~blinks a few times up at the Doctor, just now noticing~ there’s something on your face, Daddy, ~he speaks with his mouth full, pointing to the Doctor’s fresh bruise~

DOCTOR:

~flinches barely visibly, bringing a hand up to his bruised cheek~ oh, yeah, that… it’s a bruise. I uh, fell on the steps and hit my face on one.

ALAN:

~looks worried, putting his fork down~ are you okay?

DOCTOR:

~smiles reassuringly, nodding~ yup! My face is completely intact.

ALAN:

~smiles a little, reassured~ okay. ~goes back to eating his pancake warily~

DOCTOR:

~paces over into the living room curiously to see what’s on the TV~

ALAN:

~gets up and brings his plate to follow the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a talkshow program is on~

SI’NUITELLE:

~seems plenty interested in it anyway~

DOCTOR:

~leans on the closest wall, watching the program out of sheer boredom~

ALAN:

~gets up onto the couch to eat his pancake and watch the program, recognizing a scent once his food is nearly finished and looking to the Doctor~ is Father here?

DOCTOR:

~very slowly, nods, answering~ yeah. He came back while you were asleep; he might be asleep now, I’ll go check. ~turns to head upstairs, hoping to get a non-hostile conversation from the Master~

MASTER:

~is in the bedroom, curled up in a still mostly vertical position against the headboard of the bed, a book open in his lap. He’s taken off his bandages, now in an unpleasant sleep that his distressed expression gives away~

DOCTOR:

~tears up, immediately blinking them back almost angrily, taking a deep breath and walking over to nudge the Master awake with a forced neutral expression~ Master…

MASTER:

~he shifts, his other hand drifting to grab at whoever prodded him, catching a few of the Doctor’s fingers in his hold; he seems to relax a little more at the contact, easily slipping back into sleep~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen a little and he waits a moment before pulling his hand away and walking out of the room as quietly as he can~

MASTER:

~doesn’t stir, his hand opening easily and remaining that way as the Doctor leaves the room~

DOCTOR:

~heads back downstairs, walking over o the living room~ your Father’s asleep.

ALAN:

~looks up when the Doctor comes in again, frowning as he pets Artemis with his feet~ but… it’s morning.

DOCTOR:

Well, he hasn’t slept. He’s very tired, or else he’d be awake. ~seems oddly resolute on the matter~

ALAN:

~tilts his head slightly in confusion at the Doctor’s tone~ when’ll he be up?

DOCTOR:

I’m not sure… ~looks up, as if to ask the Master, but just shrugs~ whenever he’s rested up.

ALAN:

~looks back at the TV, but suddenly has a realization, getting up and leaving his plate of remaining pancake on the couch as he goes over to the kitchen window to see if the TARDIS is there~

DOCTOR:

~smiles sadly once he realizes what Alan’s doing, turning his attention to the TV~

ALAN:

~wanders back over to them once he’s figured out the TARDIS isn’t there, which takes him a few minutes of trying to decide if one of the lampposts outside is new or was always there, and he looks up at the Doctor sadly~ where’s the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head a little, lying~ I don’t know, but I do know she’ll be back. I don’t know when. ~keeps his expression neutral, his gaze locked on the TV~

ALAN:

…So it’s like when Father was gone. ~he concludes, looking off to the side before glancing up at the second floor, really wanting to go be with his father but restraining himself~

DOCTOR:

Yes, ~he might as well not even be here; the Doctor confuses himself with the thought and ends up arguing with himself over it mentally, still staring at the screen~

ALAN:

~comes over to the Doctor, hugging him from the side~ why can’t we wake him up… he can sleep later…

DOCTOR:

~brings an arm around him and smiles, ruffling Alan’s hair~ alright… _I’ll_ go wake him up, though. He can be grumpy when he first wakes up.

ALAN:

~grins up at the Doctor, letting go of him~ that’s okay!

DOCTOR:

~walks back upstairs and to the bedroom, hoping the Master wakes up in a reasonable mood~

MASTER:

~is still asleep, having shifted only slightly since the Doctor last saw him, though he looks more peaceful than before~

DOCTOR:

Master… ~walks over and tries nudging the Master awake again~

MASTER:

~he stirs, reaching towards the nudge again but he opens his eyes this time, blinking~ Doctor…

DOCTOR:

Alan’s awake, he wants to see his Father…. ~seems far more guarded than he normally is with the Master~

MASTER:

~shakes his head slightly, coming to his senses and closing the book in his lap~ alright then. ~doesn’t look at the Doctor, setting the book, “The Night Land”, on the bedside table~

DOCTOR:

You alright? ~speaks casually as he walks towards the door, as if he’s just making sure~

MASTER:

Fine. ~he answers shortly, getting up and looking down at his arms, starting across the hall to the bathroom with a sigh~ I’ll be right down.

DOCTOR:

Okay. Oh, and Alan thinks I fell down the stairs, so you know. ~goes to head back downstairs~

MASTER:

~doesn’t respond to the Doctor, though he did hear him, opening the cabinet to find the gauze~

DOCTOR:

~talks to Alan once he gets down~ your Father’s going to be down soon, he’s awake.

ALAN:

~runs up to the Doctor and gives him another small hug~ thank you Daddy! ~circles around his dad excitedly~

DOCTOR:

You’re welcome! ~smiles at Alan’s excitement, hoping the Master has enough decency to at least act like he wants to be here for his son~

MASTER:

~eventually emerges with his bandages renewed, heading down the stairs with a smile~

ALAN:

~spots him~ Father! ~he runs up the stairs to meet him, nearly slipping off of one~

MASTER:

~is close enough to catch him, scooping him up and carrying his son back down the steps~ be careful on the steps; remember what happened to your Dad. ~he scolds him playfully~

ALAN:

~nods, happily wrapping his arms around the Master’s neck~

DOCTOR:

~his smile widens and he goes to be sure Alan’s plate is dealt with~ so; any ideas on what we should do today? I don’t have anywhere I have to be.

ALAN:

Let’s go to the library again! ~he suggests, pausing in thought when he’s set down and looking a little upset~ can I learn to read okay even with the memory thingy? Because I don’t remember a lot…

MASTER:

~tilts his head at Alan, ruffling his hair~ so you’ve been learning to read?

ALAN:

~nods, eagerly running to look for the book they took out from the library so he can show the Master~

DOCTOR:

I think the book was somewhere by the couch… ~walks over, standing by the Master and watching their son~ he’ll learn… he _can_ remember, sometimes.

ALAN:

~finds the book on the floor next to the couch, the cover a little bent, bringing it over to the Master and holding it up to him~ we read the whole thing! ~he announces proudly~

MASTER:

~takes the book, looking through a few of the pages and smiling at Alan~ you’ll become the next Haclav Prydonius at this rate.

DOCTOR:

Except you won’t take one victory and go against one man only to later actively support him to practically retire as a noble as he becomes dictator… ~looks between the Master and Alan, as if he forgot who he was talking to~ but yes, you’ll go down in history fondly.

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor and shakes his head slightly, giving Alan the book back~

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor in confusion~

DOCTOR:

~answers to Alan’s questioning look with a little smile~ Haclav is an old Gallifreyan hero. I’m not fond of many historical heroes, Gallifreyan or otherwise.

ALAN:

~tilts his head to the side~ why not? ~holds the book to his chest~

MASTER:

~walks around the two of them to see what’s going on in the living room, tired of the act for now~

DOCTOR:

They’re highly glorified most of the time. They’re just people who got noticed when they did something that helped someone; usually someone regarded as particularly powerful or important.

ALAN:

~still seems a little lost after the Doctor’s explanation, asking~ can we go to the library again today?

DOCTOR:

~nods, dismissing the previous subject~ Yeah. Don’t forget your memory device, though.

ALAN:

~nods, turning to run upstairs and get it~

MASTER:

~is leaning against the back of the couch, facing away from the TV and watching his feet~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the living room with a passing glance at the Master, leaning against the wall and watching the telly, reminding himself of the things Missy said and did—all the good things, that is~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the program has changed to a mainstream sitcom now~

SI’NUITELLE:

~still watches with interest, touching the screen as if to telepathically understand what they’re saying, but it obviously doesn’t work~

MASTER:

~folds his arms, giving a short sigh~

DOCTOR:

~shifts his feet, incapable of just standing in silence~ so… who is the “real” you, then?

MASTER:

~glances up at the Doctor briefly, setting his jaw and looking away again~ I, don’t know, ~he articulates softly, shifting his stance~

DOCTOR:

~keeps staring at the screen blankly~ well… tell me if there’s anything I can do to help you find out.

MASTER:

~brings his focus back to the Doctor, taking the time to really look him up and down. Decidedly beckons the Doctor towards him with two fingers, his demeanor non-threatening~

DOCTOR:

~notices the gesture and turns his gaze to meet the Master’s, walking over to him with his hands in his pockets after very brief hesitation~

MASTER:

~doesn’t speak right away, keeping the Doctor’s gaze~ convince me, that this isn’t a test.

ALAN:

~loudly comes back down the stairs with his memory device, walking into the kitchen~ are we going soon?

DOCTOR:

In a short bit, Alan, patience. ~answers his son to stall for an answer to the Master, speaking to him after a moment~ well, She’s _dead,_ for one thing. Her disk is smashed and her frame is in tatters. There are no cameras, no traps, and She’s not in any of our heads. I would have seen, and you can check mine yourself.

MASTER:

~looks away as soon as the Doctor presents his argument, closing his eyes and focusing on himself for now as he decides how he should respond~

DOCTOR:

~glances at the TV as he waits for some sort of response from the Master~

MASTER:

~shakes his head and looks back at the Doctor almost pleadingly~ I don’t know what I can trust anymore; my feelings, my mind, my memories are all out of the question… and that doesn’t depend on Her being alive to affect me, does it? ~he’s struggling to compose himself, bringing his hands up to his face~

DOCTOR:

~brings a hand to the back of his neck, speaking uncertainly~ well… I’d say I’m fairly consistent—not that I really expect for you to suddenly trust me to that extent, of course, but you seem to have ruled yourself out. I can’t completely fix what She’s done, not without some amazing breakthrough, but I do want to help…

MASTER:

~turns to the Doctor, bringing his hands down to his arms and stepping forward to rest his head on the Doctor’s chest, staring at the ground as he gathers his thoughts~

DOCTOR:

~continues to avoid looking directly at the Master, starting to bring his arms up around the other Timelord, but faltering and shoving his hands in his own pockets~

MASTER:

Don’t. ~he mutters with a brief tremor in his voice when the Doctor’s arms move, though it’s because of his own faint shaking~

DOCTOR:

I wasn’t going to. ~sounds resolute~

MASTER:

~he pushes himself away from the Doctor when he’s had enough, taking a few steps towards the kitchen~ are we leaving the house, then?

ALAN:

~is watching them silently~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master but completely changes his tone as he answers~ that’s the idea; to head to the library again! ~speaks as if nothing happened, starting towards the coatrack to put on Jack’s cat over his wings~ I wonder if there’s anything interesting I haven’t read yet there.

ALAN:

~walks after the Doctor, clutching his device~ Si’nuitelle can come, right?

MASTER:

~shakes his head and leans over the table with his hands for a moment, then goes to grab his own jacket, glad it’s there~

DOCTOR:

Of course, if she wants to! {Si’nuitelle, we’re heading to the library, want to come?} ~makes sure none of his feathers stick out of the coat as he speaks~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor as he buttons his coat~ that’s Jack’s. ~he comments as he notices~

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets up from the tv, leaving it on as she comes over to them~ yes! ~she responds happily, but looks worried after she sees the Master~

DOCTOR:

~gives Si’nuitelle a reassuring look as he explains~ yeah; I called him before you even left, just to tell him about the device, but he asked how everything else was going. Long story short: I didn’t lie, he felt the need to pay me a visit, noticed the wings in public issue, and offered it as a temporary solution until the TARDIS brings my coat back.

MASTER:

~he nods in simple acceptance of this face, not wanting to stall for too long as he goes over to turn the television off~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes up to the Doctor, still worried~ {it’s cold outside, right?}

DOCTOR:

{yeah—oh right, you were using the Master’s coat before…} ~looks down at himself, realizing every article of clothing he doesn’t need has holes in the back~

SI’NUITELLE:

~watches the Doctor expectantly~

MASTER:

~returns to the group, pushing through them to open the door and step outside into the light flurry of snow~

ALAN:

Father, wait for us! ~he calls, pulling on his shoes~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, pulling his coat off and unbuttoning his tailcoat to take it off of his arms and wings and toss it over to Si’nuitelle, throwing Jack’s coat back on afterward~

SI’NUITELLE:

~misses and picks the coat off of the ground, trying her best to figure out where her arms go as she puts it on~ thank you.

ALAN:

~runs out after the Master once his shoes are on, but not tied~

DOCTOR:

Alan, tie your shoes! ~calls after Alan as he makes sure Si’nuitelle has his tailcoat on properly~

ALAN:

Okay! ~he calls back, stopping on the sidewalk to try and tie his shoes~

MASTER:

~pauses a few meters away from the house, not wanting to leave Alan too far behind~

DOCTOR:

~strides out of the house, remembering that Alan didn’t know hwo to tie his shoes last time he checked and therefore standing by his son to help if he needs it~

ALAN:

~his laces slip through over and over again, and he stis down on the wet ground, folding his arms and kicking the ground repetitively~

SI’NUITELLE:

~walks out of the house after the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~speaks once Alan has tried multiple times~ I’ll tie them for you now, Alan. ~crouching down to tie Alan’s shoes~

ALAN:

I’ll never get it… ~he whines, scowling as the Doctor ties his shoes for him~

DOCTOR:

You have to give it time, you most likely won’t learn anything instantly. ~stands up and runs to close and lock the door to their home once Alan’s shoes are tied~

ALAN:

~gets up and wipes snow off of himself, looking around before spotting the Master, who is heading away from them again~ Father!

DOCTOR:

~runs to catch up with the Master now that everything’s taken care of~

ALAN:

~stumbles initially as he hurries to catch up, nearly falling if not for Si’nuitelle helping to steady him~

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor in irritation, moving back a little suddenly when the Doctor’s close enough to try and trip him up, or at least collide with him purposefully~

DOCTOR:

~runs into the Master, stumbling away from him and raising an eyebrow at him once he has his balance~ really?

MASTER:

~grins, not responding to the Doctor; he still holds power over his own words, he can decide to let the Doctor wait on him~

ALAN:

~catches up to them, breathing heavily~

SI’NUITELLE:

~runs behind him~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, mumbling loud enough for the Master to hear~ pathetic. ~turns to continue walking en route to the library~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor sharply, subtly jabbing him in the side with his elbow and muttering back to him~ hypocrite.

DOCTOR:

~meets the Master’s gaze as they walk, ignoring his elbow~ psychopath.

MASTER:

~reaches over and grabs the Doctor’s hand, squeezing it harder and harder like a stress ball and he’s not about to let the Doctor pull it away~

ALAN:

~is busy looking into his memory device~

DOCTOR:

~pretends not to notice the eventual pain in his hand, looking around at people as they pass~

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor~ Daddy, what if I leave it behind somewhere? I don’t like carrying it around…

DOCTOR:

You’re going to have to for now, I was planning on making it more discreet and portable, but my workshop’s in the TARDIS and the TARDIS isn’t here.

MASTER:

Why don’t we get him a bag or something to put it in. It’s not that complicated. ~he suggests curtly~

DOCTOR:

He said he didn’t want to carry it. Bag or no bag, it’s still carrying it and it’s still impractical as a long-term state of things, especially if we ever intend to actually enroll him in a school.

MASTER:

You can put a bag over your shoulder. Or there are ones you carry on your back. ~glances over at the Doctor~ the TARDIS could be gone for any length of time, we can’t just sit around waiting.

DOCTOR:

So could you, that didn’t stop me then. ~shakes his head, dismissing his own response~ I’m not saying the bag thing is a bad idea.

ALAN:

School? ~he pipes up hopefully, seeming to recognize it~

MASTER:

~doesn’t relent with his grip~

DOCTOR:

~nods, still seeming uncertain of the concept even though he’s agreed to it before~ yes; though you’ll have to learn quite a bit before we could reasonably enroll you.

ALAN:

Like what? ~looks up at the Doctor, holding the device close to himself~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ basic stuff, mostly: reading, writing, arithmetic, colors, shapes, some well-known objects and animals…

ALAN:

That’s a lot… why do I have to learn them first? ~his shoulders fall and he looks at his shoes~

DOCTOR:

Because you’re expected to know them by the time you’re your physical age. You look like a nine-year-old human, but you’re really practically an infant, time-wise.

ALAN:

~perks up with a retort~ well, I know about dinosuars and pirates and human sacrifices already!

ENVIRONMENT:

~a woman walking past them turns her head in surprise~

DOCTOR:

~is a bit taken aback before he remembers the past human civilization in the kids book~ right. Human sacrifice isn’t something you want to talk to humans about, though. Dinosaurs and pirates are cool, though you have to understand that the book you and I read was extremely unrealistic and never happened.

ALAN:

Oh. ~looks up for a moment, pondering that~ okay. ~smiles a little as they head on their way~

DOCTOR:

If you want to see some _real_ pirates and dinosaurs, that’s what the TARDIS is for! ~grins proudly, remembering that when Alan gets interested in whales or cowboys or historical figures he can take him to see them all at their best~

ALAN:

But she’s not here, ~he points out, watching the Doctor and expecting reassurance of some sort~

DOCTOR:

Well, yeah… ~does his best to not look shot down, faking a smile~ but she will be.

MASTER:

~finally lets the Doctor’s hand go when they arrive within a few feet of the library; he surges ahead, opening the front door and disappearing inside~

ALAN:

~grins and runs forward after him~

DOCTOR:

~walks in after them, staying behind with Si’nuitelle as he flexes his hand to return circulation to his fingers~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at the Doctor’s hand, then up at him with a raised eyebrow~ {something wrong?}

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head with a reassuring smile~ {nah, the Master just gripped my hand a bit too tight.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~smiles in return~ oh, okay. ~she wanders off listlessly to find something that interests her~

ALAN:

~is headed towards the children’s section again~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan, figuring the Master went off to do something on his own, looking around himself to check the time~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a clock above the main desk that reads a few minutes after 10 am. The Doctor doesn’t see the Master really anywhere, but it looks like the ginger-haired boy from yesterday is there again in the children’s section~

DOCTOR:

~gives the child a sidelong glance as he looks for books Alan might enjoy, having no intention of quieting down when they get to reading~ see anything, Alan?

ALAN:

A bunch of books! ~he responds, watching the Doctor for a response to see if he got it right~

DOCTOR:

~laughs, realizing Alan has no reason to understand the saying~ well yeah, but do you see any books you think you’ll like?

ALAN:

How do I know I’ll like them? ~he asks with a tilt of his head, not noticing the other boy’s almost intrigued stare~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs as he turns back to the bookshelf~ look at the cover. The backs of books usually have a summary as well, if you’re not sure.

ALAN:

~starts taking books off of the shelves to look at them, only able to handle one at a time while he’s holding onto his memory device. He ends up taking out a decent number of books from a particular shelf but finding nothing of interest, leaving behind a trail of misplaced books~

DOCTOR:

~starts putting back the books Alan misplaced, commenting after a moment~ Alan, do try to put the books back where you found them.

ALAN:

Okay. ~nods, picking up a book he left on the floor and reaching towards one spot, deciding against it, then tries another, not sure where he got it from~

DOCTOR:

~notices his son’s struggling, adding~ if you don’t know where it goes, it’s fine; I’ll sort ‘em out. ~smiling reassuringly as he continues to reorder books properly~

ALAN:

~he nods~ mhm! ~for a minute or so he peruses the shelves, eventually boring of the activity and looking over at the other boy. Intrigued by him, he wanders over to sit down next to him~ what’cha reading?

DOCTOR:

~keeps an eye on Alan, staying within earshot of him and the ginger kid as he sorts through disordered books whether or not it was Alan who misplaced them~

BOY:

~the ginger boy stares at Alan for a moment, closing his book and showing him the cover as a response~ how old are you? ~he asks in a quieted voice with a wan, confused smile~

ALAN:

~looks up at him, caught off guard by the question~ well, uh… Daddy says I’m practically an infant, how old is that?

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip, knowing Alan’s going to be very confusing to the human child but not interfering~

BOY:

~adjusts his glasses and takes another look at Alan~ you look my age, though. Are you in a special class or something?

ALAN:

~sits back on his heels, playing with his bottom lip as he stares at the ceiling~ I don’t know… I can’t go to school yet because I don’t know enough.

DOCTOR:

Alan has a physical aging disorder. It’s been cured, but he’s a lot younger than he looks. ~he answers a little defensively~

ALAN:

~nods, not understanding the first part of the Doctor’s explanation~ yeah, that’s it!

BOY:

~the redhead gets up, book in hand~ so you’re Alan? I’m Charles. ~glances quickly at the Doctor~ and that’s your dad?

ALAN:

~nods up at him with a grin~ Yeah! And Father’s… somewhere here. ~turns his head this way and that in search of the Master~

CHARLES:

~blinks at him in confusion again~

DOCTOR:

His other dad. ~clarified for Alan with a smile over at Charles, figuring it shouldn’t be a problem in this decade~ he’s wandering the library, probably.

CHARLES:

Oh. ~looks like he hasn’t encountered this before, bringing his other hand to hold the top of his book and staring at the Doctor for a small awkward moment~ do you come to the library every day too? ~glances at Alan~

ALAN:

~looks back at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Not every day, but probably frequently. We just recently moved nearby, so we don’t quite have a proper routine yet.

CHARLES:

My mum works here so I come every day ‘cept when I’m in school or when my dad’s off, ~he explains, seeming to have let down his guard and become more comfortable around the two of them, more like the child he is~

DOCTOR:

I see; where does your dad work, then? ~asks out of pure curiosity, having stopped sorting books to talk to Charles~

CHARLES:

He’s a tube driver. ~holds himself a little higher as he delivers his answer proudly~ what do you do?

DOCTOR:

~grins happily as he answers~ I’m a Doctor, I save people. ~feeling as clever as he always does when he says his title in such a fitting place~

MASTER:

Oh no he’s not; doesn’t even work in a proper hospital or clinic or anything. ~comments in playful accusation, having just walked up to lean on the nearest pillar; though the brief look he gives the Doctor almost suggests hurt~

DOCTOR:

Fine; I _was_ an army doctor. You know, first aid on the field sort of thing. I work as a specialist at a science lab now. ~looks over at the Master, rolling his eyes a little but smiling~ you just _love_ to split hairs, don’t you?

CHARLES:

~looks over at the Master~ who’re you?

ALAN:

~gets up to go over to the Master and tug on his shirt~ this is Father; that’s Charles, ~he introduces them, pointing to the kid when he’s addressing the Master~ he comes to the library a lot.

DOCTOR:

~nods in affirmation, breezing through reading a children’s book he picks up at random~

ALAN:

~pulls the Master over to them~

MASTER:

~follows a little reluctantly into the children’s section~ well, hello Charles.

CHARLES:

~takes a small step back as he looks at the Master, with his bandages and faint scars on his face~ hi.

DOCTOR:

~puts the book away, getting worried for the Master when he sees how wary Charles seems~

MASTER:

~just shrugs, detaching Alan from him and turning to leave the area, having just come over to check what Alan was doing~

ALAN:

~watches him go, wondering if he did something wrong~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles almost nervously, bringing a hand to the back of his neck~ he’s uh… not much of a people person.

CHARLES:

~attempts a friendly smile, nodding to them on his way to the front desk~ bye then.

ALAN:

~waves~ bye! ~turns back to the Doctor, heading over to him and hugging his arm~

DOCTOR:

~waves as well, looking down at Alan with a smile~ so; want to find something to read?

ALAN:

Mhm. ~nods against his sleeve, eventually letting go to force himself to decide on a book that he presents to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~reads the book Alan found and one he saw when sorting them to Alan before deciding it might be best to go on to something else, taking Alan’s hand to walk around and look for Si’nuitelle and the Master as he reminds Alan to put his memories of Charles and the books into his device~

ALAN:

~hastily tries to pull away, facing the direction they came from~ wait, I left it back there, Daddy!

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~strides quickly towards where they were in the children’s section~

ALAN:

~finds the device out in the open and easy to spot; contented now, he bounds back over to the Doctor and takes his hand again~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and turns back around to continue looking for the Master and Si’nuitelle~ did you put Charles and those books in there?

ALAN:

I’m _doing_ it! ~he retorts, the device against his forehead~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is sitting on the floor between two shelves, sniffing an open book~

DOCTOR:

Alright, alright, just making sure. ~gestures for Si’nuitelle to follow them~ {we’re leaving the library now.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks up and snaps the book shut, blinking before understanding what he said~ {okay. Where’s the Master?} ~she asks as she gets to her feet and puts the book back carefully~

DOCTOR:

{I don’t know yet.} ~walks towards the front desk, meandering a bit but figuring whoever’s there might have seen the Master, especially if he left, sniffing the air as he walks~

ALAN:

~makes a point of sniffing the air as well when he sees what the Doctor’s doing, wanting to help~

ENVIRONMENT:

~oddly enough the Doctor can’t find the Master’s scent at all, though there should be at least a trace of it, since he came in with them~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the front desk casually, asking~ have you seen a bleach-blonde Caucasian guy a little shorter than me around?

WOMAN:

~the familiar woman at the desk looks up, then smiles~ oh, he might be back there; came up and volunteered to log book returns a little while ago? ~she makes a quirky gesture to the door behind her~

DOCTOR:

~nods, relieved by the thought that the Master has harmlessly occupied himself~ ah. Thank you! Could I just go grab him? We’re heading out.

WOMAN:

Sure. ~leans forward in her chair again~ and, are you _certain_ you don’t want a library card this time?

DOCTOR:

I’m sure; but thank you. ~walks around to the door, knocking on it twice before opening it as a simple warning~

ALAN & SI’NUITELLE:

~follow behind him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~behind the door is a room with a couple of desks with computers, small tables, and carts of returned books~

MASTER:

Yes? ~is the only one in the room, shakily hunched over a computer keyboard with his head in his arms~

DOCTOR:

C’mon, we’re heading out. ~his nostrils flare as he subtly sniffs the air out of the suspicion that the Master has masked his scent~

MASTER:

~it does seem like the Master’s scent has been neutralized or blocked out by something else; he carefully gets to his feet, shaking his head a little and nodding~ right. Where to?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ not here; I’m open to suggestions. ~turning to leave the room with the assumption that he’ll be followed~ and really? Covering your scent?

MASTER:

Oh—force of habit. ~he explains, pushing past the Doctor, disappearing back into the shelves before returning a minute or so later, discreetly carrying a couple of books at his side~

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor~ can I get a muffin again?

DOCTOR:

I don’t see why not. ~looks over at the Master when he returns, still suspicious~ but since when is that _habit?_ You never cover your tracks up that well.

MASTER:

~narrows his eyes at the Doctor~ I was gone for much longer than just a day. How else was I supposed to keep us from discovering me?

DOCTOR:

~starts walking out of the library, only glancing back to be sure he’s followed~ interesting…

MASTER:

~shivers as he follows the Doctor, trying to pull his coat closer around him as they walk out into the snow~

DOCTOR:

~walks across the street to the café when they can, asking once they get there~ {anyone else want something?}

MASTER:

{Free rein, please,} ~responds as if he’s asking a cashier for one of the pastries~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks over at him, speaking up hesitantly~ {…could I have that?} ~points to a crumble cake~

DOCTOR:

~nods to Si’nuitelle, asking the cashier~ one blueberry muffin and one crumble cake, please?

CASHIER:

Sure. ~puts in the prices, taking out the pastries and putting them in a bag, taking the Doctor’s payment and giving him appropriate change with a thank you for his business~

MASTER:

~folds his arms, a bit put off about being totally ignored~

DOCTOR:

Where should we sit? ~directs the question at Alan, taking the bag and thanking the cashier~

ALAN:

~brings them back over to the table by the window~ here! ~and he sits where he sat before~

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows suit, eagerly watching the bag~

DOCTOR:

~sits down next to Alan, as he did before, handing over napkins and the food each of them requested~

MASTER:

~sighs and slides into the open seat next to Si’nuitelle, leaning forward to fold his hands atop the table and twiddle with his thumbs; the Doctor catches a glimpse of a thin chain around his neck, tucked under his shirt~

DOCTOR:

So… ~attempts a casual demeanor, intending to bring up the necklace to the Master later~ I did meet one nice person at UNIT yesterday.

ALAN:

Who? ~he asks, setting his device on the table and taking a large bite off the top of the muffin~

DOCTOR:

Penelope’s her name. Although, Kate Stewart was oddly understanding as well… but I had a nice conversation with Penelope.

ALAN:

Penelope… ~he echoes around bits of his muffin thoughtfully, asking~ can I go with you to work someday?

SI’NUITELLE:

~tries to cleanly consume the crumble cake, though she underestimates its crumbliness~

DOCTOR:

~seems to debate it for a second, answering~ I don’t think so, Alan. It’s pretty uneventful most of the time, but when it gets eventful it can easily get dangerous.

ALAN:

~pouts~ but I wanna meet Penelope!

MASTER:

~sits back in his chair and folds his arms, looking a mixture of agitated and in pain~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, speaking more insistently~ I hardly even know her in the first place. ~looks over at the Master, asking~ do you think we should head home after this? I can’t think of much else to be done around here.

MASTER:

I think there’s a department store nearby. Why don’t we stop there? ~he suggests when he’s spoken to~

ALAN:

~looks like he wants to ask what a department store is but he’s busy eating his muffin~

DOCTOR:

~nods, agreeing~ we should probably get actual cat and dog food… besides, it might be nice to just look around.

ALAN:

What’s a department store? ~he asks once most of his mouthful has been consumed~

MASTER:

It’s a place to buy things, Alan. They should have food and clothes and other useful things.

DOCTOR:

~silently hopes the Master doesn’t intend to try and convince him to buy new clothes, given the TARDIS’s near-infinite wardrobe, adding absently~ a little of a lot…

MASTER:

~gets up when it seems Alan and Si’nuitelle are mostly finished, picking up his books~ shall we?

DOCTOR:

~looks from Si’nuitelle to Alan before answering~ yeah, I guess. As soon as they’re finished.

ALAN:

I’m done! ~he proclaims, handing over his small remaining bit to Si’nuitelle and standing up eagerly, double checking that he still has his device~

DOCTOR:

~patiently turns his focus to Si’nuitelle~ {are you about ready to go? We’re all heading to a department store next.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~hesitantly declines Alan’s remaining muffin, having not finished the entirety of her own food. She gets up with a nod~ yes.

DOCTOR:

Alright; let’s go, then! ~stands, taking the bag and the remains of Alan’s muffin to the trash, eating the last bit of Si’nuitelle’s crumble cake as he heads to the door~

MASTER:

~follows closely once the Doctor’s actually headed out, reaching forward to poke him in the back to try and agitate his hidden wings~

ALAN:

~scoops up his device and follows Si’nuitelle after them~

DOCTOR:

~glances back at the Master and his wings do shift under Jack’s coat in response as he walks~ so, where’s this department store, exactly?

MASTER:

A few blocks away, if I remember correctly. Maybe more; it _has_ been a while. ~he responds, resolving to try again to mess with the Doctor’s wings in a more public situation, as not many people are watching them leave a café~

DOCTOR:

So you keep saying. ~sighs, getting increasingly flustered by the Master prodding at his wings, trying to shift them every which way to reduce their sensitivity and ending up with them rather ruffled, just trying to keep them out of blatant visibility~

MASTER:

It wasn’t my choice. ~he mutters as they walk down the street, steering the Doctor to turn to corner when they get to it but stopping messing with his wings after that~

ALAN:

~is starting to look a little weary on his feet~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, surprised by the quiet statement, his wings settling as he asks with a certain level of concern~ is She the one sending the TARDIS back?

MASTER:

How the hell would I be stuck in Aperture without the TARDIS if she wasn’t? ~he retorts meekly, careful to keep his voice down as he doesn’t want to scare Alan with the subject matter~

DOCTOR:

…I didn’t want to believe that was the case in the first place. ~he avoids the Master’s gaze as he speaks again, hating the fact that he wasn’t there for him~

ALAN:

~lets out a long, heavy yawn~ what’re you talking about?

MASTER:

~glances back at the child, slowing to a stop when they’re a few paces away from the entrance to the department store~

DOCTOR:

~picks Alan up, seeing how tired he is~ nothing important… we’ll probably head home after this.

ALAN:

Okay… that’s good. ~nods, bringing his arms around the Doctor, relieved he doesn’t have to keep walking~

MASTER:

~watches them briefly before heading into the store~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master inside, carrying their son~ so, what do we need?

MASTER:

Lots of things—cat and dog food probably, more clothes would be nice, second set of sheets for the beds? Oh and food… regular food of course. ~he lists off what’s on the top of his head and looks like he’s trying to think of anything he missed~ anything of interest.

DOCTOR:

~fakes a purely casual demeanor as he comments~ the TARDIS should—would—have most of those things…

MASTER:

And the TARDIS isn’t here, is she? I’d rather get things from her too, but we can’t right now. ~he looks at the Doctor for a moment, then turns away to head off into the store~

DOCTOR:

~continues following the Master, knowing he’s right in the long run but still wishing he could act like he’s certain the TARDIS will be waiting for them back home~

MASTER:

~heads around to different departments, picking up bedsheets that should fit theirs and Alan’s beds, letting the Doctor deliberate over which cat & dog food is best while he goes with Alan to pick out another set of clothes for the both of them~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is fascinated by the jingling toys in the pets section, staying with the Doctor as she messes with them~

DOCTOR:

~after reading the ingredients and nutritional facts on just about every variation of cat and dog food, decides on a bagged food for the cat and one for the dog~

MASTER:

~comes back to the Doctor with Alan when they’re finished, nodding to him~ go on then, your turn.

DOCTOR:

~raises an eyebrow at the Master~ you do realize I can’t wear anything here as it is. Wings, remember?

MASTER:

How are you wearing what you have right now? Get a sewing kit or something. ~he retorts, rolling his eyes slightly~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~raises his hands in mock surrender as he leaves to get clothes, ending up with jeans, a simple grey T-shirt, and a small sewing kit with a needle, thread, pins, and a couple of buttons~

MASTER:

~has gotten a basket to carry their things now, and he’s also picked up a small bag of dog treats from the pet section; meets up with the Doctor again, Alan and Si’nuitelle following~ how are we on food?

DOCTOR:

~thinks briefly before answering~ we should be pretty stocked up on that, actually. Jack helped out, so it should even be practical.

MASTER:

Right… anything else we need? ~looks around, starting to head towards the front where things are paid for~

DOCTOR:

Not that I can think of… ~realizes some of the food is alien, adding~ Oh, and I should probably tell you, I didn’t go hopping around space-time and steal food, it’s from Tav.

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor in confusion before gathering their items to be bought, stepping aside as the Doctor’s the one with the money~

DOCTOR:

~counts out and hands over the cost of their items once the cashier rings them up~

MASTER:

~manages to fill only a couple of bags with their purchases, handing one of the sets of sheets to Si’nuitelle for her to carry as it’s rather light~

DOCTOR:

~takes two of the bags, mainly so he can carry them both with one hand if he needs his other arm~

MASTER:

~carries the remaining bag, making sure Alan is following them and doesn’t get lost on their way back to the house. He seems to lose his footing on one occasion during the journey back, but shakily continues on despite the stumble~

DOCTOR:

~unlocks the door once they get to the house, walking inside~

ARTEMIS:

~barks and runs about their feet gleefully~

CLAIBORNE:

~flies over to land and rest on the Doctor’s head~

MASTER:

~reaches up and cuffs the back of the Doctor’s head, trying to offset the creature’s balance~ so, what _is_ that thing? ~he asks, almost accusationally~

DOCTOR:

~puts both bags in one hand to reach up and pet Claiborne, both of them ignoring the Master’s attempt~ his name is Claiborne, he’s a rescue from Shoth.

MASTER:

Shoth, huh? ~he comments with contempt, walking in to set down his bag~

ALAN:

~yawns and flops down on the couch~

DOCTOR:

The planet was your idea. ~sets his bags down to pluck Claiborne from his head and pet him while holding him~

MASTER:

~goes up to the steps and wipes his socks off on the carpeting, closing the door after Si’nuitelle’s inside and essentially ignoring her otherwise. Takes his new clothes from one of the bags, disappearing upstairs without another word~

DOCTOR:

~sets Claiborne on his shoulder and takes out the cat and dog foods, setting out another bowl so they each have their own, pouring the food out to be eaten, resealing the bags and setting them aside~

KAREN:

~doesn’t come right away to the bowls, remaining curled up on the arm of the couch, half-asleep~

ALAN:

~seems to be approaching her state at the moment~

ARTEMIS:

~pads over and eats from the dog food happily, having calmed down a little~

DOCTOR:

~leans against the kitchen wall and pets Claiborne, checking the clock once again out of boredom~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the clock says it’s only around ten after three~

SI’NUITELLE:

~goes over to sit down next to the end of the couch where Karen is, watching her curiously~

DOCTOR:

~keeps petting Claiborne and staring at the clock, retreating into his mind for now to keep himself occupied~

MASTER:

~doesn’t come down even after half an hour has passed, surely done changing by now if that’s what he intended to do~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes over and gives the Doctor’s coat back after she realizes she’s still wearing it~

DOCTOR:

Hm? Oh, thanks. ~goes to hang Jack’s coat up, putting his on and meandering upstairs to make sure the Master’s not somehow dead or gone, Claiborne asleep on his shoulder~

MASTER:

~is sitting on the bed, hunched over the book he was reading last time; he’s changed into his navy blue pinstripe button-up and jeans, not reacting to the Doctor’s entrance~

DOCTOR:

~leans on the doorframe, staring at the wall~ so… I’ve been meaning to ask: what’s with the necklace?

MASTER:

~looks up when the Doctor speaks~ necklace…? Oh, this. ~realizes what the Doctor’s talking about after a moment, pulling the accessory out from under his shirt; it looks like a thick circular locket almost, and he hesitates briefly~ …it’s the perception filter I used to hide my scent.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, looking over at the Master with a small smile~ nice; innovative, at the least… is there anything inside? Just curious.

MASTER:

It’s welded shut. ~he responds almost dismissively, slipping it back under his shirt and looking back at his book~

DOCTOR:

Hm. ~looks back at the wall for a second, turning and leaving the room to sit on the stairs and essentially preen himself~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor when he leaves the room, sitting in silence for a while longer~ so what are you doing, then? Moping?

DOCTOR:

~he sets his arms in his lap, his wings also resting touching the floor, answering~ occupying myself. Thought puzzles and anything else I can distract myself with.

MASTER:

~regards the Doctor thoughtfully again, picking up one of the hardcover library books on the bed next to him and throwing it far enough that it hits the Doctor square in the back, falling in a tumble of pages to the ground~

DOCTOR:

Ow… ~speaks out of irritation more than pain, picking the book up and looking it over, commenting~ you know this is theft, right? Unless you somehow checked these out with some sort of identification.

MASTER:

They’re not in the database anymore; nobody will miss them. ~he shrugs~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the book the Doctor’s picked up is called “The Panopticon”, a few pages severely creased as a result of the Master’s manhandling of it~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~starts reading the book, not really caring that it was stolen~ though I never thought of you as much of a book person.

MASTER:

It’s a better way to pass the time than whatever the hell you were doing. ~tries to go back to reading, but he keeps glancing up at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

True. ~gets sucked into the book, not noticing the Master glancing his way as he reads~

MASTER:

~he manages to get back to his book for a while, until the shaking gets too bad; then he gets up and fumbles his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the bathroom door, knowing what is likely happening and sighing as he checks the time on the phone Martha gave him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~by now it’s closer to 5:40, and the Master’s remained silent in the bathroom for a good ten minutes before the shower turns on and interrupts the quiet~

DOCTOR:

~just reads a little more to pass time, checking the phone again at 5:57 and taking out the UNIT-issued phone to call them, deeming the time close enough~

KATE:

~is the one to pick up this time~ Hello Doctor, so; what’s the situation?

DOCTOR:

Well, he’s not tried to hurt any human, first off. He’s not what I’d call “stable”, but he hasn’t tried to leave since I threatened him… he tried to run off after stating that the “real” us is the us from before Aperture. He went back and got stuck There for much longer than a day, which is more than concerning but not world-threatening…

KATE:

~she gives a small sigh~ right… sounds like you still need to keep him under supervision. You’re not required to come tomorrow, but if you do you’ll have to bring him with. Got that?

DOCTOR:

Mhm; got it. ~glances down the stairs towards the doors~ I’ll call if I’m going, given the TARDIS’s absence.

KATE:

Why exactly is the TARDIS missing? ~she asks with just a hint of exasperation~

DOCTOR:

The Master left with her and came back because future him brought him back in a TARDIS from a parallel called Tav. ~hesitates before adding~ _GLaDOS_ is sending the TARDIS back, from what the Master’s saying.

KATE:

~she doesn’t respond right away~ and is there anything you’d have us do about that?

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a second before answering~ No… I can assess that situation on my own when it comes. But thank you.

KATE:

Good. Your punctuality is appreciated, by the way. ~she hangs up~

DOCTOR:

~pockets the phone with a little smile~ “Punctual”… never been called that before. ~stands to head downstairs and see what’s happening, if anything~

ALAN:

~is napping on the couch~

KAREN:

~is napping as well, curled up in the space between Alan’s stomach and the back of the couch~

SI’NUITELLE:  
~is trying to figure out how Alan’s hologram projector works~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to gently wake Alan up so he can sleep later~ come on, sleepy head, it’s not bedtime yet.

ALAN:

~groans and rolls away from him, making Karen spring up from her spot just as she would’ve been crushed~

DOCTOR:

~shakes Alan a little with a hand on his shoulder~ you really do have to get up, Alan.

ALAN:

~he turns back over and rubs his eyes, his hair messy from all the rolling around~ why, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

Because if you sleep too much now you won’t be able to sleep well tonight.

ALAN:

~takes his hands away, blinking~ but there’s nothing to do when I’m awake… ~gives a short yawn~

DOCTOR:

~his disapproval of the complaint is immediately clear in his expression, asking as if what he’s saying should be obvious~ use your imagination, or I could teach you some things. There’s always _something._

ALAN:

I’d hafto put everything in my memory thing all the time, and I don’t want to. ~he continues the complaint, wrapping his arms around himself~

DOCTOR:

~his tone gets harsher as he asks~ would you rather not remember at all?

ALAN:

~looks up at the Doctor, almost confused by his tone~ …no…

DOCTOR:

~stuffs his hands in his pockets, gesturing with a jerk of his head for Alan to get up~ then get on up, you’re going to have to learn this stuff anyway.

ALAN:

~drags himself off of the couch and to his feet, bleary-eyed~ okay…

DOCTOR:

~leads Alan into the kitchen, taking out his old sticky notes and pen to teach Alan basic things like shapes and colors~

ALAN:

~sits through the lessons, a little less enthusiastic than normal but he does make sure his new learnings are stored in the memory device~

SI’NUITELLE:

~as they work, she scrounges for food in the kitchen and eventually makes her way back to the couch~

DOCTOR:

~teaches 3D figures and different polygons and how light works, getting a little too in-depth to the point where it lasts until 8:47~ we can go to sleep now, if you want.

ALAN:

~looks entirely spent by now~ yeah. ~he leaves his memory device on the table, yawning as he trudges upstairs, muttering the names of shapes to himself~

DOCTOR:

~figures Alan doesn’t need help getting to sleep today, turning to Si’nuitelle~ {don’t forget the antibiotics.} ~heads upstairs and into his and the Master’s bedroom~

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets up to go take them~ {oh; thank you.}

MASTER:

~is sitting on his side of the bed, which he’s changed the sheets of, staring at his left arm and absently tracing the edges of the bandages wrapped around it until the Doctor walks in, and he flinches, covering his arm with his palm as he looks up at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~ignores the Master’s response to his arrival, recounting events while removing his shoes and tailcoat and vest~ Alan’s probably asleep already, and Si’nuitelle’s taking her medicine… and I reported to UNIT a few hours ago. If you were at all curious as to what the rest of us have been doing.

MASTER:

~looks the Doctor up and down~ and what are _you_ doing? ~he asks in a mixture of confusion and slight contempt~

DOCTOR:

Getting comfortable enough to sleep as well. I never sleep in a suit, don’t know why you expected anything different, I’m not certain I’m going to sleep quite yet, but it’s still more comfortable. ~properly folds his coat and vest before setting them aside~

MASTER:

~he frowns a little at the Doctor’s response, though he can’t deny that he’s tired as well, and intends to sleep at least a bit tonight~ alright then…

DOCTOR:

~walks over to sit on his side of the bed~ work tomorrow is… essentially optional, for me…

MASTER:

Please, don’t feel obligated to stay here with me. ~he responds with a hint of sarcastic politeness, glancing briefly over at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~he looks at the floor~ that’s the thing, uh, they still only see you as non-lethal when accompanied by me. Which means here or otherwise. ~closes his eyes as if preparing for an impact~

MASTER:

Well stay in the _damn house_ then, I’m not going with you to UNIT. ~snarls, raising his voice a little with the inflection~

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~speaks simply, laying on the bed facing away from the Master and trying not to take up too much space with his wings~

MASTER:

~grins slightly at how easily manipulated the Doctor seems at the moment, but he just lays down in a similar manner and mutters back to the Doctor, staring at the wall~ just go to sleep.

DOCTOR:

My—offer—where it pertains to dreams is still open, by the way… just, if you need it. ~relaxes into the bed as he speaks~

MASTER:

~he waits a moment before responding to the Doctor in a softer tone~ it won’t help me anymore.

DOCTOR:

~the statement hits him, trying to believe that GLaDOS did something extra rather than that the Master stopped caring for him to that extent~ …goodnight, Master.

MASTER:

~he swallows, closing his eyes with a small grimace as he purposefully ignores the Doctor, knowing what he just said and wishing he could just not care~

DOCTOR:

~a few tears fall onto his pillow though he stays silent, not taking too long to fall asleep despite it all~

 


	6. And A Happy New Year

ENVIRONMENT:

~at midnight, fireworks start going off to celebrate the New Year~

DOCTOR:

~starts awake in a blind panic, scrambling to reach under his pillow, finding nothing and practically falling out of the bed to look under it then out the window with wide eyes. Sits and curls up next to the bed, wrapping his wings tightly around himself to try to block out his surroundings~

MASTER:

~is awake, sitting up on the bed and reading by dim lamplight~ Doctor… ~sets the book aside and moves towards the other end of the bed to look down at the frightened Timelord~ they’re fireworks, I think.

DOCTOR:

~the Master’s statement helps him acknowledge that he’s not in any real danger, though that doesn’t really alleviate his panic, not moving from where he is~ ‘course they are.

MASTER:

~reaches down and sets a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder~ hey… ~hesitates before continuing~ I could help you get back to sleep…

DOCTOR:

~flinches at the Master’s hand but doesn’t move away~ I can wait it out…

MASTER:

~shakes his head, gently squeezing the Doctor’s shoulder~ don’t bloody blow me off.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles softly, folding his wings and lifting his head, making himself focus on the Mater~ fair. ~climbs back into bed, facing the Master this time and making sure the drums are still properly blocked off from the Master~

MASTER:

~moves back to his side of the bed, still sitting upright as he reaches over and rests his hand on top of the Doctor’s head, moving a little closer so he doesn’t have to stretch. He mentally nudges the Doctor back towards sleep, helping him ignore the loud noises outside~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a bit, feeling distinctly safer just with the Master’s mental presence, forgetting to block the thought and closing his eyes~ thank you…

MASTER:

Shush. ~he speaks gently, curling his fingers just a little into the Doctor’s hair as the urge to stroke it is overwhelming~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, drifting off to sleep with the Master protecting him from himself~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a dream comes to him while he sleeps, and he doesn’t think twice about it as he seems to just wake up in bed like he normally would, the Master snugly curled up next to him and underneath the Doctor’s wing~

DOCTOR:

~stays still to not wake the Master, wondering how long he stayed up after midnight~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s still not fully light outside~

MASTER:

~shifts a little, his gentle breath stirring the Doctor’s feathers~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master, smiling and closing his wing a little further around him~

MASTER:

~settles a little, smiling softly as he blinks his eyes open, looking up at the Doctor in a cheerful daze~ hey… good morning.

DOCTOR:

Good morning… sleep well? ~lifts his wing slightly to let the Master get up if he wants to~

MASTER:

Yes; what about you? ~he croons, bringing a hand up to fondly caress the Doctor’s cheek~

DOCTOR:

~his smile widens, though he also seems a bit confused~ yeah; thanks to you.

MASTER:

~pushes himself up a little so he’s at eye-level with the Doctor~ I’ll do it again any time you like. ~his hand slides down to the Doctor’s neck, and he brushes noses with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~carefully, timidly, he tilts his head to the side and moves to kiss the Master, fully expecting blunt, harsh rejection and the return of what he has struggled to accept as reality~

MASTER:

~moves to meet the Doctor in the kiss, closing his eyes and cupping the Doctor’s jaw in his hand~

DOCTOR:

~his own eyes widen before shutting, kissing the Master softly, having missed being so close to him more than he’s likely to admit but still breaking the kiss after a few seconds~ hey, might’ve just been a bad dream, but weren’t you… generally apathetic towards me yesterday?

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor for a moment, faint confusion sneaking into his expression~ no? ~strokes his thumb against the Doctor’s cheek~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and waves the question off~ good. Dream then.

MASTER:

~comes forward again to continue the kiss, bringing his other arm up and around the Doctor’s neck~

DOCTOR:

~gently runs a hand through the Master’s hair, holding him close with his wing as he kisses him back~

MASTER:

~starts to shift towards getting underneath of the Doctor, turning them both over as they kiss and eventually sitting up against the headboard with the Doctor over him, pausing for breath before pulling the other Timelord to him again with increasing passion~

DOCTOR:

~matches the Master’s passion, straddling his legs once they’re upright with his wings held up on either side of them, his hands resting on the Master’s chest~

MASTER:

~brings his hands to the Doctor’s shirt to start unbuttoning it, opening his eyes briefly and liking the sense of privacy the Doctor’s providing with his wings in the moment that he sees them~

DOCTOR:

~leans into the Master’s hands a little, putting a small amount of his weight on his own hands~

MASTER:

~opens the Doctor’s shirt entirely, untucking it and breaking the kiss with an amused smile~ alright, so how do you even take this thing off?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles warmly~ more buttons. ~sits back on his heels, reaching back to unbutton the back of his shirt and taking his arms out of his sleeves to pull his shirt off over his wings, setting it aside~ it’s a bit of a nuisance, but it works.

MASTER:

~grins, holding the Doctor by his hips and pulling him forward onto his lap~ maybe it’s better not to bother with shirts at all.

DOCTOR:

It’s certainly more convenient. ~he agrees, starting to unbutton the Master’s shirt, moving his wings back to where they were before he took his shirt off~

MASTER:

~slowly feels up the Doctor’s sides, pulling him a little closer as he tilts his head up and kisses softly at the Doctor’s neck~

DOCTOR:

~sighs lightly through his nose, tilting his head up to give the Master full access to his neck, his wings opening a little as if to mirror the action. Unbuttons the Master’s shirt entirely and wraps his arms loosely around the Master’s neck~

MASTER:

~removes his shirt from his arms, bringing his hands back to the Doctor’s hips and starting to slide his trousers off~

DOCTOR:

~shifts his legs so his trousers can be removed, sitting back down only once they’re off~

MASTER:

~reaches around to grope the Doctor, his other hand starting to carefully stroke the Doctor’s length. He huffs quietly, rolling his hips against the Doctor in his own arousal~

DOCTOR:

~hums, his back arching a little as he brings his hand down to slip under the Master’s jeans on his hip~

MASTER:

~takes his hands away for a moment to push himself out of his trousers, holding the Doctor’s face as he comes in for another kiss, rolling his hips again~

DOCTOR:

~his wings give a little flap as he kisses the Master back hungrily, his hand moving to fondle the Master’s length~

MASTER:

~hums into the Doctor’s mouth, bending his knee slightly so the Doctor’s more snugly seated in his lap. His left hand trails down the Doctor’s neck to his chest, but he stops a little suddenly~ where’s your collar?

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~looks down at himself as if he didn’t know he had it off~ I did take it off one time when I left, I probably just forgot to put it back on. ~reaches back to grab his trousers and take the collar out of his pocket~

MASTER:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor’s lower waist, grinding into him as he speaks with odd placidity~ I don’t hate you… It’s not your fault, really. Maybe I’m scared… that all of this is a mistake, that I’ll lose you… ~pauses with a brief downward glance~ but I can’t stay and just watch this. Sleep well.

DOCTOR:

~his eyes tear up as he realizes what’s happening, simultaneously blushing profusely at the thought that the Master was watching this fantasy dream~ Master… ~hugs the Master’s form in the dream~ I love you.

MASTER:

~smiles a little~ you’re a fool for it. ~tightens his hold around the Doctor for a moment, eventually starting to kiss the Doctor’s neck again~

DOCTOR:

~loosens his hold on the Master, setting his collar which he did take out of his pockets aside for a moment, getting himself back into the current mood of the dream~

MASTER:

~slowly grinds himself against the Doctor with a somewhat circular motion in his hips, making his way up the Doctor’s neck back up to his lips to kiss him again~

DOCTOR:

~a small noise escapes him and his own hips roll against the Master’s in need~

MASTER:

~he breaks the kiss and moves the Doctor back just a little, making eye contact with him as if telling him to go ahead~

DOCTOR:

~gets up on his knees to ease himself down onto the Master’s length, his feathers rising a little as he bites his lip to stifle a noise~

MASTER:

~pushes up to meet the Doctor with a short moan, his hands drifting up to the Doctor’s back to stroke his feathers away from where the wings protrude from the other Timelord’s back, trying to figure out how he reacts to them~

DOCTOR:

~his wings shy into and follow the Master’s hands and he hums lightly, slowly starting to move up and down on the Master’s length~

MASTER:

~drops his hands and brings them up between the Doctor’s wings to gently feel the feathery down between the shoulder blades, holding the other Timelord closer to himself as he rolls his hips in time with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~starts to gradually speed up, breathing heavily and getting a little fidgety the more his length catches brief bits of friction~

MASTER:

~speeds up along with the Doctor, starting to grip at the base of his wings with an increasing pressure that’s familiar to the Doctor in some obscure way~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces with a small whimper, the pressure on his wings quickly becoming painful~ M-Master… the wings, stop… ~not used to having to ask the Master to stop something but feeling like his wings could snap under pressure far easier than any other limb of his~

MASTER:

What is it? ~he asks as if he doesn’t know, and the room seems to be losing light like the sun is somehow setting again; he continues tightening his grip and speeding up his thrusts~

DOCTOR:

~he stops moving with the Master now, answering weakly~ your grip on my wings, you’ll break them…

MASTER:

Now that’s ridiculous. ~keeps the Doctor held close to him so he’s unable to move away as he fucks him mercilessly, the pressure finally becoming too much to bear and both bones snap into horribly shattered fractures~

DOCTOR:

~cries out in pain, tears escaping his eyes~ Master, stop, please, stop…

MASTER:

~he slows his thrusts a little, his grip loosening for a second after the wings break, but then he slowly closes his hands around them again, squeezing the broken bones~ why? Am I hurting you?

DOCTOR:

Yes… ~his answer comes in a quiet, high-pitched tone, shaking at this point with the amount of pain he feels in his wings (and his arse, but mostly his wings)~

MASTER:

~pushes into the Doctor a few more times before he reaches his release~ ah…. ~relaxes a little, looking up and kissing the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t kiss the Master back, drifting into the waking world and reaching back to feel the intact base of each of his wings~

ENVIRONMENT:

~his wings are fine, but the sky is still dark, and the Master is nowhere to be seen. He must’ve only gotten two or three hours of sleep since the fireworks~

DOCTOR:

~sighs and rolls out of bed to get up and leave the room, heading downstairs to find his other clothes to put on for today~

ENVIRONMENT:

~downstairs Si’nuitelle is sleeping on the couch with the occasional quiet snore; the Master’s not there either~

DOCTOR:  
~decides he’ll start worrying about the Master later, taking his clothes from the shopping bags and walking back up to the bedroom to tailor them then put them on though he doesn’t know who would care if he just changed right in the kitchen~

ENVIRONMENT:

~by the time the Doctor’s done with his clothes it’s half past 3 in the morning, and there hasn’t been any sign of the Master at all, he can’t even smell if he’s in the house~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the bedroom again, checking Alan’s room and the bathroom to see if the Master’s in the house~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Master’s in neither of the spaces, though Alan is peacefully sound asleep in his room~

DOCTOR:

~walks back downstairs and looks out the window to see if the Master’s nearby outside, mumbling quietly to himself~ I swear, Master, if you make me call UNIT on you again…

ENVIRONMENT:

~the other Timelord isn’t visible from the kitchen window, and it’s quite dark outside if not for the street lamps~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the clock~ 4:30 I’ll start looking for you. That’s more than enough time for you to go on a stroll. 5:45 I report you as missing, I am likely no longer trusted with your care, and you get a friendly padded cell… ~brings a hand to his face~ bloody hell, Master, just come home, please.

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~by the time an hour has passed, still nothing has changed to indicate the Master’s return~

DOCTOR:

~throws on Jack’s coat and leaves the house, locking the door behind him and starting his search aimlessly through the streets, asking the passerby he sees if they’ve seen anyone of the Master’s description and occasionally glancing at his phone’s clock~

ENVIRONMENT:

~no one seems to have seen him, but oddly enough he catches the Master’s scent again at a certain corner of a street, the trail appearing out of nowhere~

DOCTOR:

~follows the trail though he figures it might be Missy, seeing no better option~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the trail leads him twenty minutes further into the city’s center, into a general store briefly before continuing on directly to the nearest open pub~

DOCTOR:

~raises his eyebrows slightly, knowing he’s done the same in emotionally strenuous situations as he enters the pub, knowing there’s nothing really keeping him from being noticed the second he walks in~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sound of drunken laughter and music wash over him as he enters the establishment, though the only remaining customers are a group of six men sitting at the largest table in the corner to the right~

MASTER:

~is among them, rosy-cheeked with a hard scotch in his hand as the laughter dies down for a moment and he leans forward to continue a story of some sort, which ends in another eruption of laughter from the group~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the scene and meanders over, commenting semi-jokingly~ and here I was worrying over how much of London you could have burnt down by now.

MASTER:

~looks up when the Doctor comes over, his smile tightening as he leans back in his chair and takes a gulp of his drink~ and there’s the bastard himself, go onn, say hi to these lovely gentlemen, maybe you should learn from them? They’re much better company.

GROUP:

~there’s a lot of quiet chuckling and under-the-breath comments among the other men at the table, looks varying from smug to irritated being directed at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes~ Master, you’re drunk. ~glances around at the men at the table, adding bitterly~ at any rate, I’m interested in whatever convenient holes you left in your stories this time.

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes back, leaning forward and speaking with drunken mockery~ Maaster, you’re druunk. ~takes another swig of his drink~

GROUP:

~the humans laugh again, one of them getting up with only a small stumble~ ‘nother round mates? ~they all agree with raised glasses~

DOCTOR:

~his eyebrow twitches in irritation~ and with what money, may I ask, are you paying?

MASTER:

It’s his round, ~responds defensively with a nod to the man, though he does look a little guilty as he brings his glass back up to his mouth and downs the rest of his drink~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ let’s go, Master, you’re not greeting our son this morning drunk and you don’t seem like you’ll be sober any time soon.

GROUP:

~there’s a chorus of ‘ohoho’s from the gathered humans~

MASTER:

Finnethen, ~he stands and knocks his chair back, nearly tripping over himself as he goes to pick it up again~

MAN:

~the other man comes back with more drinks~

MASTER:

~reaches over to take one and down the whole thing in one or two gulps, which spawns a scattered round of applause from the group~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, walking over to the front doors of the pub and waiting for the Master to make his way over as well~

MASTER:

~sets his glass down, hiccupping and stumbling after the Doctor, giving a wave to the others before colliding clumsily with the other Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~sets a hand on the Master’s shoulder as if to steady him, opening the door afterwards to head outside~ you’re a bloody mess.

MASTER:

Not yet I’m not! ~he exclaims almost triumphantly, stumbling again and holding the Doctor’s arm after they get to the sidewalk~

DOCTOR:

~starts escorting the Master down the street towards home~ you smell of alcohol.

MASTER:

And what’s _that_ supposed to mean, hey? ~digs in his pocket as they walk, pulling out a pack of cigarettes with a few rolls already missing and grabbing one with his mouth~

DOCTOR:

~snatches the packet from the Master~ do you intend to take up every disgusting habit this planet has to offer!?

MASTER:

~reaches for the packet and hums urgently around the cigarette in his mouth, like a child who’s just had their toy taken away~

DOCTOR:

I swear to every god imaginable, if you’ve gotten yourself addicted to nicotine too… ~throws the pack into the street, ready to hold the Master back if he tries to go after it~

MASTER:

~he briefly moves towards the street but then relents, taking his one cigarette and putting it safely back in his pocket~ I’m just trying to help myself… maybe if I get addicted to something real then my body will realize I don’t actually need… pain ~his words are somewhat detached and he doesn’t move from where he stands~

DOCTOR:

Getting addicted to more things doesn’t make you any less addicted to one thing, or else I would have shoved a cigarette in your hand weeks ago. A simple substance addiction would be way easier to handle.

MASTER:

But it’s not _real,_ she made it happen. ~he sways a little~ I’d rather be addicted to anything else as long as it’s my own fault…

DOCTOR:

I hate to be the one to tell you, but an addiction’s really an addiction no matter whose fault it is. ~grabs the Master’s arm—not roughly—to continue leading him back to the house~

MASTER:

~staggers after the Doctor, and after a few minutes of walking in silence he reaches his other arm around the Doctor’s and drifts closer to him. He takes an audible sniff of Jack’s coat and grimaces, stepping away from the Doctor and nearly falling over in the process~

DOCTOR:

~slows down briefly so the Master can get his footing bac, ignoring his demeanor and speaking up after a moment~ you know, I always did think you’d leave.

MASTER:

Well I put all this work in, get nothing back except a few shags and some rude human asking about you on the TARDIS phone; truly, honestly, _what_ did you expect? ~there’s a surprising amount of bitterness in his undertone, though he’s got little to no filter at this point~

DOCTOR:

I expected to end up alone, I thought I made that clear. ~his voice breaks and he shakes his head~ of course I’d hoped—then again, I hoped long before you even cared.

MASTER:

I made a bloody fool of myself. ~he scoffs, his gaze dropping to the ground as he hiccups again~

DOCTOR:

~he’s silent for a moment before starting to laugh, the action seeming to have a bitter tone to it~

MASTER:

Stop it. Stop that. ~looks up at the Doctor with a scowl, digging his fingers into the other Timelord’s arm and planting his feet~

DOCTOR:

~his laughing dies down as he explains~ I’m not laughing at you, you drunken dunce.

MASTER:

Then _WHAT?_ ~he demands, now trying to free his arm from the Doctor’s hold~

DOCTOR:

I’m standing here, still hanging on your word as ever while I insist I don’t believe it. And you call yourself the fool. ~lets go of the Master’s arm though he’s ready to chase him, should he run~

MASTER:

~he unsteadily makes his way over to the nearest bench, sitting down with a sigh. Shakes his head after a moment, as if in defeat~ I didn’t understand a word of that.

DOCTOR:

Missy came by when you were back in time, she said—well, spoilers, let’s just say she let me hope and I’m an idiot for listening to her. ~he gains a small genuine smile~

MASTER:

~furrows his eyebrows and looks at the ground, trying to figure out what the Doctor meant~ she’s my future… ~closes his eyes and leans down into his hands~

DOCTOR:

That she is. And a pretty worrying one, too… ~sounds almost like he’s talking to himself~

MASTER:

~remains curled down on himself for the moment, groaning~ I can’t think…

DOCTOR:

Well that’s probably because you’re positively intoxicated.

MASTER:

~lifts his head a little, propping up his elbows on his knees~ you look stupid just standing there y’know.

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, glancing briefly at the few passerby~ optics never bothered me too much. I’ve doubtlessly looked more stupid, I mean, remember the celery?

MASTER:

Siiit doooown, ~he responds obnoxiously, reaching into his pocket and taking out a cheap lighter that he turns over in his palm~

DOCTOR:

Fine, fine. ~walks over and sits on the bench~ though I don’t know why we aren’t on our way home right now.

MASTER:

Just let me stay outside for a bit. ~his voice is surprisingly weak at the request, and he takes a long drag of the night air as he gets his fingers tangled in his hair~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in surprised concern~ alright… I mean, not alone, of course, but sure.

MASTER:

~he continues softly~ I haven’t been outside for this long in… I can’t even remember… it had to have been at least three weeks. Felt like more… ~tries to work out little knots in his hair~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the stars, then at the ground~ I’m sorry…

MASTER:

Yeah. ~pauses in thought for a moment before quickly bringing out his cigarette and lighting it before the Doctor can try to confiscate it, putting the lighter away and breathing out a cloud of smoke. Keeps an eye on the Doctor so he can fend off any advancements~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s demeanor, sighing~ you can smoke the last of your tar-covered drugs. ~leans back on the bench, staring at the sky~

MASTER:

Fuc’koff. ~his words slur together, but he goes back to slowly smoking down the cigarette, snuffing it out when it’s halfway finished and putting it back in his pocket~

DOCTOR:

Did you know Kate offered actual psychiatric help for you? I was surprised, all things considered, that she didn’t want you dead on sight.

MASTER:

~wipes his face and looks over at the Doctor~ what the _hell_ does she think she can do for me? She prob’ly just wants YOU happy.

DOCTOR:

Probably…. I mean, they do have actual psychiatrists among their ranks, but it’s certainly a possibility… though it’s more likely that her reasoning is that a more stable you equates to a saer planet.

MASTER:

A dead me is also helpful. An imprisoned me is not as good but better than trusting you to watch me. ~he coughs, grimacing and bringing a hand to his mouth~

DOCTOR:

Well, the simple fact is that they need me on their side and she knows I wouldn’t allow that. They also know what happens when someone takes someone I care about.

MASTER:

~gives one more small cough, his grimace evolving into despair and then anger~ dammit, that’s how it works! ~he stands, turning to lean down with his hands at the Doctor’s shoulders~ You have ‘tastop caring for me, that’s how we stop it. She can’t win if we don’t care. She can’t… ~he trails off, squeezing the Doctor’s shoulders and looking away~

DOCTOR:

~lifts his head with a sad smile at the Master~ sorry, I’m afraid that’s the one thing I can’t do for you. Believe me, I tried… besides, there’s nothing to stop. She’s dead. And if we stop caring, well, that certainly feels like Her winning to me.

MASTER:

~he wilts, sinking to the ground in front of the Doctor and crossing his arms over the Doctor’s legs, burying his face into his sleeves and starting to shake with quiet sobs~

DOCTOR:

~gently sets a comforting hand on the Master’s shoulder, not really knowing what to do at this point~

MASTER:

~he takes a moment to be collected enough to speak coherently~ I tried… I tried everything… and she still wins. ~his voice breaks~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, getting irritated with the Master’s mindset~ she committed suicide. The only place where she won is in your mind: in your mental stability, your willpower. _This_ is her winning, you moron.

MASTER:

~grips the Doctor’s jeans~ You have no right to—to tell me what’s wrong with me. You know _nothing-_ ~he swallows and lets out a shaky breath, raising his voice~ and I tried to _save_ you! I should’ve just—

DOCTOR:

~avoids looking at the Master~ I’m a Doctor, it’s my job to tell you what’s wrong with you. Either way, there’s nothing I need you to save me from, and certainly nothing that’s worth this.

MASTER:

~he’s quiet for a while, just sniffling and breathing as he seems to calm himself down. Wipes his face and forces himself to his feet, his head down as he reaches forward and wraps his arms around the Doctor’s neck~ nothing at all? ~he speaks softly, with only a small tremor~

DOCTOR:

~falters but shakes his head insistently~ nothing that’s worth going back for.

MASTER:

~he gives a short, barely audible whimper as he tightens his hold around the Doctor~ you don’t understand…

DOCTOR:

~carefully brings an arm around the Master~ then explain.

MASTER:

~slowly sits himself down on the bench to the Doctor’s left, not letting go of him~ …alright… ~he seems at a loss for words at first~

DOCTOR:

~patiently waits for the Master’s explanation, meeting his gaze expectantly~

MASTER:

~avoids the Doctor’s eyes, his own lashes wet with tears; rests his head between the Doctor’s neck and his arm before speaking~ that disk wasn’t her only copy…

DOCTOR:

~pauses, taking a moment to process what he’s being told~ ‘course it wasn’t…

MASTER:

She was planning out a backup a while before we escaped… I helped us get the TARDIS back, locked her down to try and… stop the integration… ~he trails off, sounding woozy~ everything I tried…

DOCTOR:

Backfired? ~attempts to finish the Master’s sentence, his expression going blank~ so you mean… she’s still down there.

MASTER:

You even helped to fix her… ~his eyes close and he relaxes with drunken weariness into the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Come on, let’s get home… ~stands slowly, assisting the Master in standing as well~ this is probably the first thing you should have told me; you know, when you were sober.

MASTER:

I’nt’ont’to, ~he attempts to respond, barely holding himself up at this point~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, stepping to the outer side of the street to hail a taxi~ you’re not passing out in the middle of London.

MASTER:

~he mumbles something that sounds sort of like “no?” but with a few extra syllables around it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the taxi drives over and stops for them, the driver leaning out~ where to?

DOCTOR:

~tells the taxi driver their address, glad he moved some of his money to the jeans’ pockets and hoping he has enough, getting into the taxi with the Master~

DRIVER:

Hop on in. ~closes the window and drives off after they’ve gotten in~

MASTER:

~leans over and rests his head on the Doctor’s shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~stares out the window, fully expecting for the Master to fall asleep at this point~

MASTER:

~does doze off in the short time it takes for them to get back home~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the taxi driver rolls up a few houses down from their and gives a relatively nominal price for the drive~

DOCTOR:

~pays the taxi driver with a “thank you”, stepping out and attempting to wake the Master up though he is prepared to carry him inside if he needs to~

MASTER:

~doesn’t respond, completely conked out~

DOCTOR:

~picks the Master up out of the taxi bridal style and closes the door with his foot, heading to their house with the intention of bringing the Master inside and setting him on their bed~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the taxi drives back onto the road, its light going off. No one in the house is awake yet~

DOCTOR:

~brings a bin up to the room just in case, hanging Jack’s coat up at the door and sitting on the edge of their bed in thought once he’s done, his wings held up around himself as if to block out his surroundings~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a sudden bodily thunk coming from Alan’s room startles him, only a few minutes into his meditation~

DOCTOR:

~stands and runs to Alan’s room to make sure he’s okay, the idea of Aperture still being around making him a bit more jumpy than usual~

ALAN:

~flails around on the ground in sleepy confusion, having rolled off of his bed and fallen~

DOCTOR:

~walks over with a relieved sigh, picking Alan up and holding him for a moment in hopes that he’ll either gain a better awareness of where he is or fall back asleep~ hey, Alan.

ALAN:

~latches onto the Doctor’s neck and starts to wail after a moment, the fall having taken a moment to upset him~

DOCTOR:

~speaks softly to Alan~ sh; are you alright? You just fell out of bed…

ALAN:

~he rubs his face against the Doctor’s shoulder, his wail trailing off into a distressed whine as he mumbles~ my hand hurts…

ENVIRONMENT:

~as Alan speaks the Doctor’s UNIT phone starts ringing~

DOCTOR:

You’ll be alright, let me look at it. ~sits on the bed to look at Alan’s hand and simultaneously answer his phone~

KATE:

Doctor, it’s past your clock-in time. Periodical check-ins are essential in this situation, what’s happening? ~she scolds him~

ALAN:

~his hand and wrist look fine, he probably just fell on it oddly~

DOCTOR:

Apologies, I was a little preoccupied. I’ll tell you why in a moment. ~lowers the phone away from his mouth to give Alan a reassuring smile~ you just fell on it, Alan, it’s perfectly fine… think you can get back to sleep?

ALAN:

I don’t wanna fall again… can I sleep in your room? ~he asks hopefully~

DOCTOR:

Your father’s a little under the weather, but I can stay here with you after I just take care of a few things. Try to get to sleep in the meantime, though, okay?

ALAN:

Okay… I’ll try. ~he looks a little disappointed, but lies back down on his bed and burrows under the covers, faced away from the edge of the bed~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the room, closing the door and heading downstairs before talking through the phone~ still there?

KATE:

Yes. ~she answers stiffly~

DOCTOR:

Alright, so I made the mistake of sleeping, first off. The Master snuck out and I had to walk about London looking for him when I woke up. I found him drunk as an Irish pirate, but that’s quite frankly no longer my biggest worry.

KATE:

You sound like you’re having some trouble with him. ~she comments almost suspiciously~

DOCTOR:

No, he’s fine—unconscious from drinking so much and mentally disturbed, but the only one he seems to have hurt out there is himself.

KATE:

You aren’t even able to let yourself sleep? ~she adds as an example~

DOCTOR:

~his own tone stiffens~ I guarantee I will sleep no better without having to watch him, for personal reasons.

KATE:

Alright. Just ask if you need us to intervene; I could have a soldier or two sent over to help keep him in check. But the important question is: are you coming in today?

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, finding that that’s the _least_ important question as far as he’s concerned~ no I am not. I’ll be by the phone as always, of course.

KATE:

Good. Oh and by the way, your bank account and monthly paycheque will be finished and cashed by tomorrow. I strongly recommend you come in for work then.

DOCTOR:

I will, given I can. ~a small bit of worry comes through his tone, knowing he can’t do anything about Aperture until the Master confirms what he said while he’s sensible~

KATE:

See you then. ~hangs up~

DOCTOR:

Hopefully… ~pockets the phone, walking back upstairs to Alan’s room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a couple of tiny footsteps as the Doctor’s heading up the stairs~

ALAN:

~has jumped back in his bed when the Doctor opens his door in an attempt to be slick~

DOCTOR:

~tilts his head in mock confusion~ were you looking for something? ~glancing around himself briefly as if to see what Alan could be missing~

ALAN:

~hesitantly sits up when he realizes the Doctor knows he was up and about~ Daddy… is father alright?

DOCTOR:

~nods with a more genuine smile~ yup! Just a little stomach bug, he’ll be fine—“stomach bug” just means he’s sick in his stomach, by the way.

ALAN:

~looks down at himself thoughtfully before looking back up at the Doctor, eyes wide~ what’s a stomach?

DOCTOR:

Well, you know that spot that feels empty when you’re hungry and full right about ~walks over to Alan and puts a hand on his stomach~ here?

ALAN:

~he squeals and falls back onto his pillow, hands covering his stomach as he giggles~ yeah!

DOCTOR:

~brings the covers up over Alan, smiling~ well, that’s your stomach.

ALAN:

I can’t sleep… ~he protests, pushing the covers off and sitting back up~ I’m not tired anymore.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ Alright. ~thinks for a brief moment before asking~ want to play a game? Or I could tell you a story…

ALAN:

What game? ~looks at the Doctor expectantly~

DOCTOR:

Well, we could play quite a few things… pretend, any number of rhythm and word games, uh, ninja…

ALAN:

What’s ninja? ~he asks, looking utterly perplexed at the word~

DOCTOR:

It’s a game humans made up, probably when they were bored. ~stands up~ I’ll show you how to play it, of course.

ALAN:

Okay. ~looks at the Doctor, getting out of bed and standing himself~

DOCTOR:

So, first thing you do is, standing, you sort of pose, like ~brings his arms up, hands stiff as if he’s about to chop something~ this.

ALAN:

~tries to copy the Doctor, looking a little unsteady on his feet at first before he finds his balance, determined~

DOCTOR:

Now we take turns trying to hit the other’s arm in one movement while the other can try to dodge. So, if I were to start, I’d do this ~gently swings his arm down at Alan’s arm~

ALAN:

~swiftly knocks the Doctor’s arm aside with a stiff chopping movement~

DOCTOR:

~looks at his arm, which is now hovering by his side, in surprise before smiling~ well, good job, but the game is to take turns dodging… usually with a second of thought between turns. Here; you take a swing at my arm.

ALAN:

~nods, waiting for a moment before using the same hand to attack the Doctor’s arm in the same manner~

DOCTOR:

~jerks his hand out of the way~ now I go, ~brings his other hand down to hit Alan’s arm~

ALAN:

~he moves his arm up and ends up meeting the Doctor’s hand, looking up in confusion~

DOCTOR:

So; since it was my go and I touched your arm, that’s a success for me and you can’t use that arm for the rest of the game. The last one who has a useable arm wins. You want to start from the beginning now you know the rules?

ALAN:

Why can’t I use my arm? ~he steps back from the Doctor, holding one of his arms and looking down at it~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ because it’s part of the game. If we start from the beginning you can use it again, of course.

ALAN:

Okay. ~makes the starting pose again, pausing when there’s a clatter and thunking from his parents’ bedroom, similar to the one from his own fall~

DOCTOR:

~gives a small smile and ruffles Alan’s head~ I’m going to go check on your Father. Stay here, alright? Wouldn’t want you getting sick.

ALAN:

~relaxes his arms, looking up at the Doctor with a pout~ okay…

DOCTOR:

~walks out of Alan’s room and into his and the Master’s room, closing both doors behind him~

MASTER:

~is on the floor next to the bed, hunched over the bin with his face between his arms, chest heaving shakily~

DOCTOR:

Good morning. ~speaks almost bitterly, though he’s not really upset over the alcohol or even the running off at this point~

MASTER:

~his shoulders lurch as he vomits into the bin, bringing a hand to wipe his mouth before replying unsteadily~ …what’s so good about it?

DOCTOR:

It’s not my fault you have a hangover. ~shakes his head~ either way, do you remember what you told me last night?

MASTER:

I sure hope not, ~he coughs, spitting up something else~ spare me, why don’t you?

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the floor, hoping the Master was just senselessly drunk last night~ Master… is She still down There?

MASTER:

~lifts his head a little~ ‘fraid you’ll have to be more specific; you better not have been snooping anyplace “down there”, thank you.

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the ground at the Master~ GLaDOS, you idiot. And no, I didn’t have sex with you while you were drunk, if that’s what you’re implying.

MASTER:

~shrugs faintly, murmuring~ it’s happened before. ~sighs and folds his arms over top of the bin, resting his head down~ there’s nothing we can do but wait; I didn’t… ~he stops, shaking his head~

DOCTOR:

I know. What I didn’t know is that you need to be drunk to tell me anything important now… I would’ve gone back with you, you know, if you said something. ~shoves his hands in his pockets, trying to decide who to ask for help with this one, or if he should ask for help at all~

MASTER:

I didn’t leave because I knew she was still there—I didn’t know—I was angry. I just wanted to get away for a while. ~he coughs again, grimacing with a low whine~

DOCTOR:

Well- ~sighs, shaking his head~ at least we know now. You can lie there and accept it, or you can help me figure out how to handle it. I frankly don’t care which you choose.

MASTER:

I’m done with trying to handle it… knock yourself out. ~spits into the bin and pushes himself to his feet, picking it up as he leaves the room to head down the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~sits on the bed to think, holding his phones in front of him as he tries to figure out what he’s doing, lifting his UNIT-issued phone to call them~

PHONE:

~rings for only a second or two, answered by a voice he’s vaguely familiar with by now~ Doctor.

DOCTOR:

Yeah. I have reason to think I’ll go “MIA” sometime relatively soon. A threat to my family and myself, if you will.

PHONE:

What threat?

DOCTOR:

Aperture—that hell that tortured us and made the Master go off his nut again—is coming back. I don’t know when.

PHONE:

I’ll get you to Kate. ~the line goes quiet for a minute~

KATE:

Alright, what’s the issue?

DOCTOR:

Aperture’s the issue. It turns out it’s not as dead as I thought it was, GLaDOS had a plan for if we beat her.

KATE:

And why are you bringing this up to us; can’t you handle it?

DOCTOR:

~raises his voice a little as he responds~ do you think I’d call YOU if I could?

KATE:

What do you want from us, then? ~she shoots back coolly~

DOCTOR:

~pauses, hating how Kate acts like this is some huge favor, about to spit back his request when he decides he’d rather go back than stoop to asking UNIT for favors~ you know what? Forget it. _So_ sorry to waste your time. ~hangs up, pocketing the phones~

ALAN:

~nudges the door open after a moment, calling softly~ Daaaddy?

DOCTOR:

Yes? ~answers a little more impatiently than he initially intended to~

ALAN:

~he stops at the Doctor’s tone, but continues anyway~ is Father better now?

DOCTOR:

~nods with a little smile~ yeah—well, not contagious, at least. Which means you can be around him again.

ALAN:

~walks into the room, putting his feet together with finality~ I wanna bath.

DOCTOR:

~stands, shrugging~ alright, let’s get you into the bathroom, then. ~starts walking towards Alan and the doorway~

ALAN:  
~walks up to the Doctor, reaching his hands up towards him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, picking Alan up and spinning around once for the fun of it~

ALAN:

~laughs, holding onto the Doctor’s neck; stretches himself back down to the floor after the spin, hopping over to the bathroom~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan, keeping his shirt on this time as he goes to run the bath water~

ALAN:

~starts struggling out of his clothes, sitting down on the floor to do so though it doesn’t help make the task easier for him~

DOCTOR:

~steps over to Alan to help him out of his clothes~ why did you suddenly decide you want a bath? Just curious.

ALAN:

I wanna try an’ float. ~he explains, kicking his clothes aside and climbing into the bath to lie down on his back~

DOCTOR:

It’ll be pretty difficult with so little water… ~picks up Alan’s clothes to set them aside in a more neat fashion~

ALAN:

~looks determined anyway~ I can do it. ~spreads his arms out, one hanging over the edge of the bath while the other is stopped by the wall~

DOCTOR:

Difficult as in I’m not sure it’s possible. ~clarifies as he sits on the toilet lid~

ALAN:

Why not? ~looks over at the Doctor and sits up, playing with the water as it rises around his waist~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a short moment before answering~ well, I suppose it _should_ be possible, technically…

ALAN:

~reaches into the water and scoops some into his hands, flinging droplets in the Doctor’s direction~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles and raises a wing to shield himself from the water, though of course some of it reaches him first~

ALAN:

~puts his hands back into the water, which is now approaching the edge of the tub, staring at the Doctor’s wings~ can you swim with those?

DOCTOR:

~notices the water level and goes to turn it off~ I haven’t tried, but there are birds that swim, so I’d like to say yes.

ALAN:

You’re not a bird, Daddy. ~he points out scoldingly~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ right, but if wings don’t stop a bird from swimming, I’ll be darned if I let them stop me.

ALAN:

Why’ll you be darned? ~absently plays with the water, putting some on his nose~

DOCTOR:

Because I am far smarter and further evolved than an Earth bird. Or any bird, for that matter.

ALAN:

~still looks confused, shrugging and going to pour water over his head, spluttering~

DOCTOR:

~sits back down, just watching Alan to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself~

ALAN:

~doesn’t seem to realize soap is necessary, rubbing his face with water and leaning down to blow bubbles along the surface~

DOCTOR:

You want the foamy bubbles like last time? ~remembers after his question that Alan might not remember last time, going to pick up the shampoo bottle~

ALAN:

~looks at the Doctor and nods after a moment~ yeah!

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a stomp and a clatter from downstairs~

SI’NUITELLE:

~a second later Si’nuitelle is clamoring up the stairs, sitting in the hallway outside the bathroom door and looking disheveled from sleep~

DOCTOR:

~makes the bubbles for Alan quickly before setting the shampoo aside~ I’m going to check what all that was. ~walks out of the bathroom, closing the door and turning to Si’nuitelle~ {what happened?}

SI’NUITELLE:

{H-he threw a chair at me,} ~she responds, playing with a strand of her hair and trying to calm herself~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ {I’ll handle it. You just go and take your antibiotics. Don’t upset Alan, though.} ~starts heading downstairs~ Master!

MASTER:

What?! ~he yells back, sounding as unhinged as he was after he was delivered to the house the day before~

DOCTOR:

What the Hell do you think you’re doing? ~walks into the living room, hoping to see minimal carnage~

MASTER:

Whatever the hell I like! ~springs at the Doctor with the help of his long-fall boots when he comes around the corner, shouldering the other Timelord square in the chest~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles back slightly, almost immediately moving back to pin the Master to the wall by his throat and shoulder~ maybe that’s fine down in Aperture, and you can beat me up ‘til the last star burns out, but you don’t hurt anyone else. Not up here.

MASTER:

~glowers down at the Doctor, his breathing heavy as he fidgets in the other Timelord’s hold~ Why can’t I. ~hisses through his teeth~

DOCTOR:

Because I’ll stop you. ~tightens his grip on the Master~ I am sick and tired of your _complaining._ Your tantrums aren’t going to fix anything, I don’t care what happened down there, how hard it was for you to endure the consequences of going back. You’re here and now, either go sulk to yourself and move backwards in your twisted up mind or try and move forward again, but don’t you dare hurt Alan and Si’nuitelle in the process.

MASTER:

~his hand comes up to grip the Doctor’s wrist, trying to loosen his hold around his neck and fidgeting more~ I still didn’t hurt her, ~he points out raspily~

DOCTOR:

She was _terrified._ ~his grip loosens only slightly at the Master’s attempt~

MASTER:

~sucks in a breath, chuckling after a moment in a defeated manner~ alright, alright; truce? ~takes his hand away, making an open gesture~

DOCTOR:

~his muscles relax, hesitating briefly before taking his hands off of the Master~ truce.

MASTER:

~moves forward and gives the Doctor a big friendly hug, stepping away with having pickpocketed the Doctor’s UNIT phone in the unexpected gesture. He bolts for the door, stumbling outside~

DOCTOR:

~sprints after the Master, pausing briefly to close the door, forgetting Jack’s coat as he takes out the phone from Martha, hesitating to actually call anyone~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor briefly, sure on his feet as he speeds through the early morning pedestrian traffic on the sidewalk~

DOCTOR:

~keeps the Master in sight, knowing once he calls UNIT he can’t undo it~ come on, Master, last chance!

MASTER:

~runs up to a lamppost on the edge of the road, stopping himself with a hand on it as he throws the UNIT phone out into the street. Turns back to the Doctor, calling~ go ahead—do it! I’m not the only one you’ll be hurting!

DOCTOR:

I know! ~calls UNIT up, speaking as soon as he’s answered~ I’m sorry for the call earlier but this is about the Master.

MASTER:

~doesn’t move from where he is, just waiting for the Doctor to catch up now~

PHONE:

What’s the situation? ~the person who picks up responds~

DOCTOR:

~slows down a little as the Master stands still, not taking long to catch up~ he’s gotten violent, and he refuses to stay within the confines of where I can watch him. He’s only gotten more unstable. I will at the least need assistance watching him, as was offered earlier. This is the Doctor, by the way, he threw my other phone into the street.

PHONE:

The phone you’re using is unregistered, yes… how many soldiers are you requesting?

MASTER:

~steps behind the Doctor and grabs at his wings, trying to make them more obvious to passerby than they already are~

DOCTOR:

~quickly turns to face the Master and step away from him, the last thing he wants being the Master grabbing his wings~ one or two should do; two if they’re armed, given it lowers the likelihood of him killing one.

PHONE:

We’ll send two armed soldiers to be stationed at your place of residence. They should change every twelve hours starting at 800 hours today until you say otherwise, so there won’t be a need for quartering them.

MASTER:

~shoves the Doctor backwards into the first passerby that is close enough, to make up for his failed attempt~

DOCTOR:

~apologizes and steps back away from the middle of the sidewalk~ understood. Thank you. ~checks the time on his phone briefly, keeping an eye on the Master~

PHONE:

~UNIT hangs up~

MAN:

~the man the Doctor ran into pauses in his walk after accepting the Doctor’s apology~ excuse me sir, pardon my asking, but what are those? ~gestures to the Doctor’s wings, not believing what he’s seeing~

DOCTOR:

~pockets his phone, opening his wings as he figures he can’t play it off this time~ these? They’re my wings.

MAN:

O-oh… really? Extraordinary… ~takes out a phone and snaps a picture of the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~other passerby turn their heads and start to come over when the Doctor so blatantly opens his wings. A crowd starts to develop around him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a timid, friendly smile~ not really, just an accident… sorry, I ought to head home, my kid will be wondering where I went…

CROWD:

~by now it’s not just the man anymore, other people asking questions like “are you an angel?” and some seem to think they’re animatronic, most of them trying to reach out and touch them while the others are taking pictures~

MASTER:

~has disappeared in the commotion~

DOCTOR:

L-look, I need to find my friend… ~his nostrils flare as he tries to pick out the Master’s scent~

MASTER:

~his scent is indistinguishable from the humans’, and it’s possible he’s masking it again~

CROWD:

~the crowd gets closer and one particularly disrespectful human reaches out and plucks off one of his feathers~

DOCTOR:

Back off! ~backs up to the lamppost, flapping his wings as additional leverage to climb it, beyond disgruntled as he looks to see if he can see the Master from the new vantage point~

MASTER:

~he caches a glimpse of the Master at the end of the block as he turns the corner, in the direction of the tube station nearest to their house~

DOCTOR:

~leaps off of the lamppost in the Master’s direction, opening his wings to glide a little and soften the landing as he, once again, sprints after the other Timelord~

CROWD:

~few people in the crowd pursue him, but others who weren’t involve before definitely notice him gliding off of the lamppost and he runs into a consistent but thin blockage of people along the sidewalk on his way to the corner~

DOCTOR:

~resorts to downright shoving people aside as people get in his way, though he still apologizes~

ENVIRONMENT:

~by the time he gets to turn the corner the Master is out of sight, with no scent trail to follow. The entrance to the tube station is a few yards away from the corner~

DOCTOR:

~runs down into the tube station, looking for the Master and running to a security guard to ask if they’ve seen anyone of his description~

SECURITY GUARD:

~pauses~ yes, I do believe he just jumped over the turnstiles… a few minutes ago, another officer went after him.

DOCTOR:

Ah, well, I’m after him as well. He is mentally unstable and under my care. ~shows his psychic paper~

SECURITY GUARD:

~peers at the paper, nodding~ I’ll let them know, you just stay here. We’ll bring him right back.

DOCTOR:

~nods, doubting the security guard but staying where he’s left~ alright, thanks.

SECURITY GUARD:

~paces and talks into a radio, standing back where he was with a nod to the Doctor after he puts his radio aside~

 


	7. UNIT Soldiers

ENVIRONMENT:

~in about 5 minutes, the Master is being escorted back past the turnstiles in handcuffs by another security guard, struggling and cursing all the while~

DOCTOR:

~runs over, looking at the other guard with a grateful smile~ thank you for catching him! I’m sorry he caused so much trouble…

SECURITY GUARD:

Can you handle him from here? ~the guard asks, steering the Master to a stop by his shoulders, taking out a key to unlock the cuffs~

DOCTOR:

Yes, sir. ~sets a hand on the Master’s arm to be sure he won’t run off again~

MASTER:

~tries to pull his arm away from the Doctor’s touch once his hands are free~ get off.

DOCTOR:

~just grips the Master’s arm tighter, starting to walk out of the station~ if you’ve proven anything, it’s that you cannot be trusted with the little freedom I gave you.

MASTER:

~continues pulling at the Doctor’s grip, looking irritated as if this isn’t something that’s supposed to happen—the Doctor refusing to let him go~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, dragging the Master along with him, his grip almost painful~ so you’ll still fight me, but not Her?

MASTER:

~smirks a little~ oh I’ll fight her, when I get the chance. Besides, you’re more fun—in that regard.

DOCTOR:

Well, thank you. I’ll join your side of that conflict, given neither you nor Her have been the death of me yet.

MASTER:

Why my side and not hers then? ~he asks almost playfully, so focused on trying to twist his arm out of the Doctor’s hold that he trips on their way up to the surface~

DOCTOR:

~ironically, he holds the Master upright because of the hand on his arm~ long-term nemeses get preference. ~answers jokingly~

MASTER:

~regains his footing, letting his arm relax after a moment in the Doctor’s grip as they walk~

ENVIRONMENT:

~curious bystanders begin to gravitate towards the Doctor again, as the presence of his wings is unmistakable~

DOCTOR:

~his grip loosens when the Master relaxes, though it’s still there. Avoids all of the glances he gets from passerby, his feathers raising with his own levels of anxiety in the situation~

MASTER:

~notices the Doctor’s discomfort, smirking~ so how’d you manage to get out of that crowd?

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master with a little smile~ A bit like you’d imagine a frightened flying squirrel. I climbed and jumped off of the lamppost.

MASTER:

~he chuckles~ scared of a pack of humans?

DOCTOR:

 _Vicious_ animals. Once they stick their nose in something, they’re bound to try and sink their teeth in it too.

MASTER:

What, did they attack you? ~clicks his teeth, mockingly sympathetic~ poor thing.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, approaching the house~ really they were just very touchy-feely.

MASTER:

I suppose that bothers you, then. ~reaches over as his hand is still free despite the Doctor’s grip, grabbing at the Doctor’s wings again~

DOCTOR:

~reaches to push the Master’s hand away, his tone surprisingly soft~ please… don’t.

MASTER:

~stops, giving the Doctor an odd look~ why so… _polite_ all of a sudden? ~some human comes up on the Master’s side to approach the Doctor, and he blocks her from getting in their way with his free arm~

DOCTOR:

Because I’m asking sincerely, as myself. ~opens the door to their house, letting go of the Master as he closes the door behind them~ it’s nothing I’m angry over, I’d just greatly prefer if you didn’t.

MASTER:

Did something happen? ~he asks without concern, ignoring the Doctor’s request as he walks behind him and opens the Doctor’s wings manually like Missy did, noticing one of the Doctor’s secondary feathers is rather obviously missing~

DOCTOR:

Yes. ~sighs in irritation~ though _that’s_ just where one nuisance of a human pulled a feather out.

MASTER:

~lets go of the Doctor’s wings and heads straight for the kitchen, starting to scour for food~ so what happened then?

DOCTOR:

~hesitates before starting to walk back up the stairs to get back to Alan~ forget it.

MASTER:

Wow, rude. ~pulls some sliced bread out of a drawer~

ALAN:

~is still in the tub~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is half-drenched in water where she sits outside the tub, splashing the water at Alan~

ALAN:

~giggles and continues to splash back at her; the bubbles are mostly gone~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the bathroom with a warm smile~ {everything’s taken care of.} sorry it took so long!

ALAN:

~looks up, shielding his face from Si’nuitelle’s counterattack~ Daddy! ~gets up and climbs out of the bath, heading up to the Doctor with a grin~

DOCTOR:

Hey, Alan! ~ruffles Alan’s wet hair playfully~ did you have fun while I was out?

ALAN:

Yeah! ~reaches up and grabs the Doctor’s arm, looking at him with wide eyes~ where’d you go?

DOCTOR:

I just had to handle some things with your Father. Nothing to worry about… are you done with your bath?

ALAN:

Mhm! ~he nods, looking around for a towel~

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets up and tries to brush off damp spots on her clothes~

DOCTOR:

~takes down a towel that was hung up, wrapping it around Alan~

ALAN:

~looks pensive as he’s wrapped up in the towel, like he’s trying to remember something important~

SI’NUITELLE:

~comes over and asks the Doctor quietly~ {did he do anything bad?}

DOCTOR:

{Nah, just tried to run off. My wings were exposed in public, but that’s really it.} ~smiles in reassurance then amusement~

SI’NUITELLE:

{Okay…} ~she smiles timidly, hesitating to leave the room~

ALAN:

~is still absent in thought~

DOCTOR:

Hey bud, ~nudges Alan’s shoulder~ what’re you thinking?

ALAN:

~blinks profusely at being shaken out of his trance, staring up at the Doctor~ oh—I’m trying to remember… something we did yesterday.

DOCTOR:

Well, we had pancakes, we went to the library, we went to the café, I taught a bunch in the evening… you want to go grab your device?

ALAN:

Mhm. ~he nods, turning to bound out of the bathroom, holding the towel around himself as he goes to head downstairs~

ENVIRONMENT:

~before Alan gets to the stairs, the front door closes and the Master’s walked out~

DOCTOR:

~follows Alan, running past Alan down the stairs once he hears the Master leave, but just looking out the front window to see if the Master’s still by the house, not thinking the Master would really try such a thing twice in a row~

MASTER:

~is sitting on the front step, not seeming to intend to go anywhere at the moment~

ALAN:

~hurries down after the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~turns and strolls into the kitchen, trying to decide on breakfast—maybe something simple and fast today~

ALAN:

~looks around~ is father outside? ~walks into the kitchen, holding the towel around himself with one hand as he reaches out to pick his device up off of the table~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, he just went to get some fresh air… how about something quick for breakfast? Like… cinnamon toast, or something.

ALAN:

What’s that? ~puts the device on his forehead as he speaks, closing his eyes to focus on the stored memories~

DOCTOR:

~goes to just make the toast rather than answering, not particularly hungry himself~

ALAN:

~his eyes snap open after a moment, and he takes the device away from his head~ I remember! I got more stuff to wear!

DOCTOR:

Yup. ~speaks relatively unenthusiastically, buttering the toast once it pops out of the toaster~

ALAN:

~turns and heads back up the stairs with his device~ I’ll be back, Daddy! ~he calls down to his dad~

DOCTOR:

Alright! ~takes out cinnamon sugar, pouring a reasonable amount on the toast before closing it, calling~ Si’nuitelle?

SI’NUITELLE:

~peers around the corner next to the stairs, looking around nervously~ Yes?

DOCTOR:

{Want some toast?} ~holds up one of the pieces of toast so Si’nuitelle can see it~

SI’NUITELLE:

~ventures out into the kitchen, interested~ what is it? ~speaking in her heavy accent~

DOCTOR:

{Breakfast.} ~hands the slice over to Si’nuitelle so she can try it, going to fill the cat and dog bowls~

SI’NUITELLE:

~takes the toast in her hands, holding it like one would a small creature~

ARTEMIS:

~scampers over to eat~

DOCTOR:

~gives Claiborne a baby carrot~

SI’NUITELLE:

~eventually she takes a bite of the toast, immediately smitten with the new creation as she devours the rest~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a minute or two later there’s a scuffle outside, followed by a sharp knocking on the front door~ the requested sentries are here, sir!

DOCTOR:

~strides to the front door, opening it~ alright; do come on in. I’m sorry there’s not an awful lot of room.

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are two UNIT soldiers standing outside the door with the Master restrained between them~

MASTER:

~he spits out the cigarette butt in his mouth onto the ground~ I didn’t know we were having guests over, ~he comments cheerily~

DOCTOR:

You were there when I called them. ~turns his attention back to the soldiers~ you can let him go, I knew where he was.

SOLDIERS:

~release the Master~

MASTER:

~relaxes back onto his feet, dusting himself off and walking past the Doctor into the house~

SOLDIERS:

~follow the Master, guns against their shoulders~

ALAN:

~comes running to the top of the stairs, wearing his new clothes—he sees the soldiers, and his eyes widen in fear~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes at the lack of human interaction with the soldiers~ no need to be so formal; you’ll be here for a while. ~closes the door once everyone’s inside, not noticing Alan’s fear~ so, at ease, what’re your names?

ALAN:

D-Daddy- ~Alan calls from the top of the stairs, hiding behind the corner~ get Father to make them go away…

SOLDIERS:

~relax a little but neither have an opportunity to answer right away because of Alan~

DOCTOR:

Alan… ~his whole demeanor seems to soften~ honey, they’re from my job. They’re not gonna hurt anybody.

ALAN:

They did before! ~he protests, shooting fearful, accusatory looks at the UNIT soldiers~

MASTER:

~comes around and heads up the stairs to Alan, reaching down to comfort the child before picking him up and bringing him in the direction of Alan’s room~

DOCTOR:

~raises his hand slightly in a gesture to the two soldiers~ let them go; I don’t know what the Master has in mind, but he won’t hurt Alan.

SOLDIERS:

~they relax; the taller of the two men speaks up~ alright; you wanted our names?

DOCTOR:

Yes. ~sighs, prying his gaze off of the upstairs area~ I assume you know my spouse, my son, and I. The woman’s name is Si’nuitelle; I’m sure you’ll see her if you haven’t yet.

SI’NUITELLE:

Hm? ~she acknowledges her name from where she sits in the kitchen~

SOLDIER:

~the taller soldier speaks again~ my name is Frederick, ~he looks to his partner for him to respond~

SOLDIER2:

I’m Liam. ~the dark-haired man gives a small nod to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Alright. Frederick, Liam… ~gestures widely to the house~ for the time being, me casa es su casa. However, I’m going to make sure my son’s okay. ~turns to head upstairs after the Master~

ARTEMIS:

~is sniffing at the soldiers’ feet~

MASTER:

~is sitting on Alan’s bed, his son curled up on his lap in an embrace as he murmurs comforting words to the little Timelord, rocking him slightly. He looks up when the Doctor approaches, though he doesn’t pause in what he’s saying to Alan~

DOCTOR:

~gives a small, concerned smile as he looks over at the pair~ is everyone alright?

MASTER:

Yeah, no thanks to you. ~speaks at a normal volume to the Doctor without meeting his gaze, bringing a hand up to stroke Alan’s hair as the child calms himself down~

DOCTOR:

You knew the consequences of running off. The fact is that those two soldiers are staying on my orders and won’t do anything I wouldn’t do. ~turns to leave and head back to the living room~

MASTER:

The difference is Alan has seen UNIT soldiers be violent before. ~he responds, still holding Alan close~

DOCTOR:

So have I; usually when they’re being stupid. I don’t see how that changes anything, given the fact that they, as soldiers, do as they’re told. ~shakes his head, seeming exasperated with the whole conversation~ they’re under different command now, so expecting the same things from them is unreasonable.

MASTER:

I’m not expecting them to be, but that doesn’t change what he expects, ~he retorts, gesturing to the child in his lap~

DOCTOR:

Should’ve thought of that and your general success rate before running, then. ~with that, he walks away down the stairs, a fraction of his irritation showing~

MASTER:

~doesn’t respond to him, clearly irritated as well~

SOLDIERS:

~are waiting by the front door downstairs~

SI’NUITELLE:

~stands a few feet from them, contemplating their presence as she munches on a piece of bread~

DOCTOR:

~speaks once he gets to the bottom of the steps~ {Si’nuitelle, this is Frederick and Liam from UNIT. They’re here out of concern for the situation with the Master, so they’ll be hanging around with us for a while. Want more toast?}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she nods, stepping away from the soldiers and holding her half-eaten piece of bread out to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head with a small chuckle~ {I’ll get you a whole slice.} ~walks to the kitchen to make Si’nuitelle another slice of toast~

SI’NUITELLE:

Okay. ~smiles a little and walks over into the kitchen again to sit down and finish her slice~

DOCTOR:

~makes Si’nuitelle another slice of toast~

CLAIBORNE:

~flies over to take his spot on the Doctor’s head~

MASTER:

~after a few minutes the Master comes back down the stairs with Alan holding his hand and heads into the kitchen~

ALAN:

~goes over to the Doctor and tugs on his shirt~ can I have one now?

DOCTOR:

Sure. ~makes Alan a slice of toast after giving Si’nuitelle hers~

ALAN:

Cimmanon stuff too? ~he asks, watching what the Doctor’s doing intently~

MASTER:

~goes over to Artemis in the living room, crouching down to pet her head~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~finishes up making Alan’s cinnamon toast, giving it to him~

ARTEMIS:

~pants happily, looking up at the Master~

MASTER:

~smiles at Artemis, ruffling her scruff as a sort of apology for yesterday’s brush-off~

ALAN:

~takes the toast and looks at it for a moment before taking an experimental bite; his eyes light up~ mm!

ARTEMIS:

~sets her front paws on the Master’s legs, reaching up towards his face~

MASTER:

~leans down and brings his arms around Artemis, nesting his face into her fur and closing his eyes~

ALAN:

~continues eating the toast eagerly~

ARTEMIS:

~licks the Master’s shoulder, wagging her tail frantically~

DOCTOR:

~calls over to the soldiers~ did you both eat breakfast?

FREDERICK:

We did. ~he responds with a small polite nod to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Good. ~takes Claiborne off of his head to pet him, glancing around the room to be sure there’s nothing of immediate importance left for him to take care of~

ALAN:

~goes over to the Master and gives him a piece of his cinnamon toast before bounding back to the kitchen to sit down~

MASTER:

~smiles slightly, letting go of Artemis and getting up~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at Alan’s actions as he leans against the fridge~ so, any ideas for what we should do today?

MASTER:

~pops the piece of toast into his mouth and shrugs indifferently, knowing he won’t have much choice no matter where they go~

ALAN:

~furrows his eyebrows~ …library…?

DOCTOR:

~seems thoughtful, having a disliking to the routine feeling of things~ I certainly don’t mind going there again…

MASTER:

Why don’t we go a little further out of London. ~he suggests passively, not expecting to be acknowledged~

DOCTOR:

~seems immediately taken to the idea~ good plan! But where to go...? I mean, there should be more rural areas up North, if I’m not mistaken.

MASTER:

And other cities. ~he sounds almost tired, coming over to the kitchen to push past the Doctor and get to the toaster so he can stick a piece of bread in for himself~

DOCTOR:

~easily lets the Master get to the toaster~ yes, but a city’s a city, no matter where you are. Not that they don’t have different things to offer, but on Earth there’s not a large difference in the atmosphere.

MASTER:

Looking for a different atmosphere, are you? ~leans back against the counter to wait for his toast, looking irritable~

ALAN:

~frowns a little, licking butter off of his cheek~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, exasperated~ we all know you sit still far better than I ever have. I consistently want a change in setting. Or atmosphere.

MASTER:

~keeps his focus intently on the ground, moving only when his toast is done and taking upstairs with him~

SI’NUITELLE:

~seems to relax a little when he leaves~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, shaking his head as he sets Claiborne back on the fridge, bringing a hand up to rub his temple~

ALAN:

~looks up at Claiborne, then at the Doctor~ what’s that?

DOCTOR:

~forces his focus onto Alan~ what’s what?

ALAN:

That, what you just put up there. ~points to the top of the fridge~

DOCTOR:

Don’t you remember Claiborne? From the planet we went to in Tav with your mother?

ALAN:

~frowns, putting the device up to his head again; after a moment he opens his eyes and quickly sets it down again, looking almost scared~

LIAM:

~shifts a little~

FREDERICK:

~gives the Doctor a glance of confusion~

DOCTOR:

~gives Alan a sad, understanding look, noticing Liam and Frederick and explaining~ the Master regen- ~glances briefly at Alan~ will turn into a woman, at some point.

ALAN:

~hesitantly brings his device back to his temple, gaze going blank as he looks through it and brushes his fingers across his left cheekbone thoughtfully~

SOLDIERS:

~they nod a little, not giving a comment~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks to the Doctor~ {are we going out today?}

DOCTOR:

{Hopefully, though the Master might drag his feet a bit… } ~tries to sort through how the day should go in his head, accounting for the additional bodies~

SI’NUITELLE:

~looks nervous again~ {okay…} ~looks over at the UNIT soldiers~ {they’ll come too…?}

DOCTOR:

{Yes, as long as the Master is.} ~gives a soft smile~ {no matter where we go, I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep Alan and you safe.}

SI’NUITELLE:

~she nods a little, though looks almost doubtful of the Doctor’s promise~

ALAN:

~gets up from the chair and quickly turns his gaze away from the guards when it accidentally strays towards them~ where are we going? ~looks up at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~turns his focus to Alan~ I’m not certain… we _could_ just go over to the nearest park and play around out there.

ALAN:

~goes thoughtfully silent for a moment, then perks up~ ooh! I remember—could we play with snow again?? ~seems excited by this idea~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to realize what Alan’s talking about, smiling~ I don’t-… it hasn’t been snowing, last I checked. We can still play in the park, I just don’t think there will be snow to play in. ~his smile wavers as he remembers how happy and content they all were~

ALAN:

Why not? Why does snow go away? ~he furrows his eyebrows~

DOCTOR:

It falls apart. ~shakes his head~ it, snow, is made up of the same teeny tiny parts as water. When water gets really cold, those parts slow down and stop, which makes it frozen solid. When it warms up, the parts move again and the solid—ice or snow—turns into a liquid—water.

ALAN:

~shakes his head, looking confused still~ can we go now?

DOCTOR:

Sure, I’ll go get your Father. ~looks up at the staircase hesitantly before going to head upstairs~

ALAN:

Okay. ~watches the Doctor, about to go with him before he sees the guards, turning away to go further into the living room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~upstairs the bedroom seems empty, and the door to the bathroom is slightly ajar, the light on inside~

DOCTOR:

~knocks lightly on the door~ Master; you okay to head out with us soon? Just to that nearby park.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door abruptly shoves closed, kicked there by the Master as he has good leverage from his spot on the floor~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, just sounding tired as he speaks again~ a “no” would have been fine. ~walks back down the stairs, hand closed on the bridge of his nose as he walks~ do you two think you can handle him on your own for a bit or are we all staying here?

FREDERICK:

You intend to leave him here with us?

LIAM:

~adds~ we should have means of communication if you do.

DOCTOR:

I don’t believe you’re incapable of handling it, but it’s up to you right now. Either way… ~reaches in his pockets, sighing and running upstairs before coming back down with a pen and thinning post-it note pad, writing the number to his remaining cell phone down~

LIAM:

~takes the note, bringing a hand up to his ear to speak the numbers into his headset~ here. ~gives the note back to the Doctor when he’s finished~ we’ll only call you if he somehow manages to get loose. But that’s unlikely.

DOCTOR:

Don’t underestimate him. ~takes the note from Liam~ I trust you won’t hurt him either, unless absolutely necessary.

LIAM:

We’re here to keep him from threatening humanity, sir. ~he responds to the Doctor, vaguely defiant of the Doctor’s statement~

DOCTOR:

~steps up to Liam~ If you shoot to harm, I come back expecting a full and detailed explanation and I will determine whether or not said explanation is valid. If you shoot to kill, you are no better than any other murderer. Do I make myself clear?

LIAM:

~holds himself high when he’s stood up to, meeting the Doctor’s gaze and nodding~ yes, sir.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~looks to Frederick, unsatisfied with only one verbalized agreement~ and you?

FREDERICK:

~nods~ yes, I understand.

DOCTOR:

Good. Since Liam seems so confident that the Master won’t get loose on you two’s watch, I will be going, but not far. Don’t hesitate to call. ~turns to walk back into the living room, his automatically stiff composure softening~

ALAN:

~is curled up on the couch with his new lavender hoodie pulled over his knees~ are they coming with us, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

~smiles reassuringly at his son~ no, Alan; it’s just you, Si’nuitelle, and me.

ALAN:

~puts his legs down again, looking at the Doctor disbelievingly~ but what about Father…? We can’t leave him here with… them.

DOCTOR:

~his smile fades a little, though now it’s entirely fake~ your Father’s feeling unwell. The soldiers promised not to hurt him.

ALAN:

~thinks over this for a moment, nodding~ okay… ~gets up, heading to the Doctor with his arms out~

DOCTOR:

~picks Alan up to hold him, looking around to grab Alan’s device and a bag to use for it as well~

ALAN:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor’s neck and closes his eyes~

SI’NUITELLE:

~gets her shoes and the Master’s coat so she’s ready~

DOCTOR:

~grabs Jack’s coat, managing to switch which arm’s holding Alan to put it on so before heading out the door, speaking to the soldiers~ call me if you need anything.

SOLDIERS:

~nod to him~

ALAN:

~lifts his head and sniffles after a moment, asking~ why’d’you wear Jack’s coat, Daddy?

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows behind them~

DOCTOR:

~closes the door behind them and starts walking down the pavement~ to hide my wings so we don’t get unwanted attention.

ALAN:

Oh… do humans not like them? ~he continues curiously, starting to fidget a little in the Doctor’s grasp~

DOCTOR:

It’s not that they dislike them, they’re just unusual. Humans flock to abnormalities and I don’t feel like being swarmed by them.

ALAN:

~weasels his way out of the Doctor’s grasp to walk on his own beside the Doctor, holding his hand~ is that why you don’t wear the collar anymore?

DOCTOR:

~the question hits him, but he forces a smile~ y-yeah.

ALAN:

~nods, reaching for his device in the bag the Doctor put it in, his questions satisfied for the rest of the walk~

DOCTOR:

~heads to the park, keeping an eye out for the kids who he pelted with snow before~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the kids don’t seem to be there this time; a couple of unfamiliar children are by the playground further into the park, but the attendance is otherwise low~

DOCTOR:

~pauses in his stride once they get to the park~ so, Alan, what do you want to do? We could go on the playground or play tag or see what those other kids are up to…

ALAN:

~looks thoughtful, starting to walk up the path towards the park~ let’s go here…

MAN:

~a man sitting on a bench that’s a few feet away from the path interrupts with a provocative whistle and a wink towards Si’nuitelle as she passes, a little behind the others~ ay, streetwalker!

SI’NUITELLE:

~she pauses and turns to him, responding~ …hello?

DOCTOR:

~turns his head at the whistle, immediately striding to Si’nuitelle’s side and yelling back at the man with a grin~ sorry sir, we’re not buying! I appreciate the open advertisement, though!

MAN:

~stands up when the Doctor confronts him~ my apolgoies, but your bint was gagging for it sir, looking that way in public! You should give her something to wear that’ll keep the blokes off ‘er. ~he winks at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~his eyebrow twitches in irritation and he walks directly up to the man~ perhaps you and other blokes ought to learn to have a bit more self-control. She wears what she like and that ought to not be a problem.

MAN:

~looks surprised~ oh so it’s my fault is it, rent boy? What’re you doing with that pretty little arse, then?

ALAN:

~pauses and looks over at what’s happening, trying to understand the situation~

DOCTOR:

~his hands clench into fists at his sides~ she’s a family friend—might as well be family herself. _I_ have a husband. And yes, your actions are your own fault.

MAN:

~flat out laughs at the Doctor~ ‘course you’d be a puff!

DOCTOR:

~grabs the man by the front of his shirt, punching him in the face with his remaining hand repetitively without saying another word~

MAN:

~his laugheter is immediately knocked out of him, stunned for a few punches before trying to grab at the Doctor or stop the barrage of attacks~

ALAN:

~runs over and cries out, horrified~ daddy!

DOCTOR:

~between the man’s struggling and Alan yelling he lets go of the man, though he still seems ready to fight him~

MAN:

~staggers back, wiping blood from his nose and quickly retreating towards the exit of the park after a brief glance at the Doctor~

ALAN:

~stops a good distance away from the Doctor, staring at him with fear in his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~calms down as the man retreats, gruffly turning to face Si’nuitelle and Alan but immediately faltering at the look on Alan’s face~ A-Alan…

ALAN:

Daddy, you… you hurt him… ~his expression contorts in distress, holding his hands close to himself and looking on the verge of tears~

  
DOCTOR:

Alan, he—he’s a bad person, I-… ~closes his eyes and shakes his head~ he wouldn’t stop, he kept insulting our family, I just… ~opens his eyes to look at Alan~ remember that time when your Father snapped at us?

ALAN:

~wipes tears from his eyes and hesitantly nods, still keeping distance between himself and the Doctor~ y-yeah.

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t try to close the distance between him and his son~ it’s like that. Your Father never really _wanted_ to hurt me, he just couldn’t stop himself sometimes…

ALAN:

But-… ~he brings his arm up to wipe his face on his sleeve instead~ Father never hurt you _a-actually…_

SI’NUITELLE:

~seems dumbfounded by what just happened, taking a few steps past the Doctor to Alan before going to hug the child~

DOCTOR:

~brings a hand up to his cheek, which is still visibly bruised though not as badly~ right, but he cared for me.

ALAN:

Mhm… ~brings his arms around Si’nuitelle gratefully, just closing his eyes and trying to block everything out for now~

SI’NUITELLE:

~stands after a moment, looking over at the Doctor in concern with one hand on Alan’s head~

DOCTOR:

~manages to regain his usual composure~ Alan; do you want to go home, or are you still up to playing a bit in the park?

ALAN:

~looks around, conflicted by the question as he doesn’t want to go home to the UNIT soldiers again but he doesn’t particularly like the frightening situation at hand either~ um…

DOCTOR:

~gives Alan a small reassuring smile, not really wanting to stay here either~ you and Si’nuitelle could watch the telly or look at your galaxy hologram at home… or read your fairytale book…

ALAN:

Okay. ~he nods, starting to head towards the Doctor hesitantly~

DOCTOR:

~notices Alan’s hesitance, dropping his gaze to the ground~ I won’t hurt you…

ALAN:

~puts more purpose in his step, reaching up to hug the Doctor’s waist gently when he gets to him~

DOCTOR:

~carefully reaches down to hug Alan back, blinking back tears~

ALAN:

Let’s go home… ~he murmurs into the Doctor’s shirt~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~looks up at Si’nuitelle~ {we’re going home.} ~starts walking towards the park entrance, careful to not trip up Alan while he’s still attached~

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows with a small solemn nod~

ALAN:

~lets go of the Doctor and walks beside him, still holding his device~ …why’s Father not well? Still his stomach?

DOCTOR:

~nods to Alan~ yeah. It’s nothing serious, though. He should be better soon enough.

ALAN:

~looks down at his device, bringing it up to his forehead as they walk back to the house~

DOCTOR:

~figures Alan’s just storing the memory, opening the door to the house once they get there~ we’re back early.

FREDERICK:

~is waiting by the stairs when the Doctor comes in~ hello. Nothing out of the ordinary to report.

LIAM:

~is upstairs, standing by the closed bedroom door~

DOCTOR:

Good. ~waits until everyone’s inside to close the door, glancing up the stairs~ I assume the Master’s in our bedroom?

FREDERICK:

Yes, he is. ~gives Alan a little sympathetic smile when he sees the child hiding half behind the Doctor and staring at him~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at Alan with a faint smile when he sees Frederick look to him~ hey, Frederick here doesn’t bite… in fact, he’s really just trying to keep people safe.

ALAN:

Frederick…? ~steps out a little from behind the Doctor, seeming to relax at the Doctor’s comment~ who’s he keeping safe? ~looks up at his Dad~

DOCTOR:

Well, UNIT was made to protect planet Earth from aliens. You, your Father, and I all come from another planet, so they’re just trying to make sure we aren’t going to attack this one.

ALAN:

But we’re not bad! ~he protests at first, but then lowers his gaze from the Doctor~ …can I watch the telly now?

DOCTOR:

… ‘course. ~walks over to the television to turn it on and set it to an appropriate channel~

ALAN:

~follows into the living room, plopping down on the couch~

SI’NUITELLE:

~follows Alan~

DOCTOR:

~once he has the TV set up, he leaves the living room to head upstairs to the bedroom~

LIAM:

~nods to the Doctor as he comes upstairs, letting him go inside the bedroom~

MASTER:

~is curled up under the covers, his breathing fitful as he sleeps uneasily~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to gently set a hand on the Master’s shoulder, hoping he can either help the Master settle into a calmer sleep or wake him up~

MASTER:

~his breathing evens out a little, broken only by a faint since until he seems to have calmed rather considerably under the Doctor’s hand~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, sitting on the floor by the bed to think things through for himself between Aperture, the Master, and the Drums~

~•~

[01:02:14]

MASTER:

~only an hour or so later he’s back to occasionally shifting with distress in his sleep; he turns over onto his stomach, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed next to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the floor and sets his hand in the Master’s, glad to have his thoughts interrupted by now~

MASTER:

~his hand closes gently around the Doctor’s hand, and he goes still as if focusing on the contact~

DOCTOR:

~stays sitting where he is, watching the Master for his response~

MASTER:

~he relaxes again, his grip tightening briefly, fingers brushing against the Doctor’s knuckles~

DOCTOR:

~smiles sadly, not taking his hand away though he knows it’ll spur questions if the Master wakes up~

MASTER:

~he gives a small sigh, carefully slipping his hand out of the Doctor’s after a moment and turning onto his side again, speaking softly~ you’re back already?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master in surprise, dropping his hand to his side~ uh, yeah… how long have you been awake?

MASTER:

~sits up with a weary sigh~ might as well have not slept at all… ~rubs his forehead~

DOCTOR:

~nods slowly, hesitating before explaining~ I scared Alan… that’s why we left the park early.

MASTER:

What’d you do? ~looks over at the Doctor in faint confusion, dropping his hand into his lap~

DOCTOR:

I beat up some asshole… Alan stopped me after a short bit, but it still shook him up.

MASTER:

~does a double take, raising his eyebrows~ you beat someone up? ~shakes his head and rolls his eyes, commenting~ and _I’m_ the one being watched by soldiers with guns.

DOCTOR:

~nods, agreeing with the inconsistency of the situation and looking down at the floor~

MASTER:

~looks at the sheets in silence for a moment, sighing decisively as he leans back to pick up the book on the nightstand~ is it the drums? ~he asks casually as he opens it~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. I haven’t just suddenly decided sexism and homophobia are punishable by death. ~pauses, glancing at the ceiling~ well, injury, but only because I was stopped.

MASTER:

So you would’ve killed him. ~clarifies as he turns a page in his book, finding his place~

DOCTOR:

~speaks far more casually than he normally does when it comes to murder~ probably. I don’t see where else I would have stopped punching him, given no intervention.

MASTER:

~he’s silent for a minute or so, reading~ why do you insist on keeping them?

DOCTOR:

You have enough to handle yourself without them. ~he lies~

MASTER:

Don’t pretend that’s the only reason. ~glances sharply over at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~avoids the Master’s gaze guiltily~ fine. It helps. I killed hundreds of humans so we’d escape and we didn’t escape and I don’t have to feel that this way.

MASTER:

Ah. There we go. ~closes his book, leaning over and reaching down to clench his fist in the Doctor’s hair a little suddenly~ was that really so hard?

DOCTOR:

~freezes, his wings fluffing up in surprise at the Master’s actions, trying to coax his feathers down as he speaks a little bitterly~ what are you trying to prove?

MASTER:

~pulls the Doctor’s head back, looking mockingly thoughtful~ hm, that maybe I don’t appreciate you acting all kind and considerate to cover up your real intentions? ~tightens his grip~

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ Master, it’s not that I wouldn’t hold them only for you, I just have you the additional reason I have now. I never lied to you.

MASTER:

Bullshit. ~he snarls, twisting the Doctor’s hair painfully~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes briefly to hold back tears~ I can’t keep you from believing what you want, but I’m all here. Dig into the recesses of my mind if you feel the need but I’ve not intentionally lied to you. Not since you stopped being my enemy, at least.

MASTER:

Stop it. ~his voice wavers and he slides off of the bed onto his feet, using the leverage to shove the Doctor away from him, to the floor~

DOCTOR:

~lays on the floor, a tear falling from his face~ I never manipulated you, Master… Thought about it maybe, only because of the drums, but I never actually tried to do it.

MASTER:

~walks over and stands beside the Doctor, silent for a moment before bringing a foot back~ you-

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, bracing himself with the expectation that the Master’s preparing to kick him~

MASTER:

~he relaxes his leg, seeming indecisive, then bringing it back up to kick the Doctor square in the stomach with most of the force he can muster~ you told me yourself. You’d been lying to my face.

DOCTOR:

~curls in on himself, holding his stomach~ I never gave you the whole truth. I withheld information, yes, and I’m sorry for that… I didn’t want to admit that I’ve been trying to use the drums to skew my morals.

MASTER:

You’re missing the point! ~kicks the Doctor again, not really caring where it is he connects~

DOCTOR:

Then tell me… ~he whimpers, looking up at the Master~ because I’ve not been deceiving you otherwise so tell me whatever the Hell kind of conclusion you’ve drawn.

MASTER:

It’s simple. ~crouches down to look at the Doctor~ I don’t trust you. With anything. Nothing at all, not even Alan. That’s the fact of the matter.

DOCTOR:

~looks devastated for a second, then his expression hardens his anger~ what reason have I ever given you to distrust me? _Especially_ by comparison to all the shit you pulled?

MASTER:

It’s not your fault; well, not fundamentally. But that doesn’t matter, trust works differently. ~he shrugs, stepping over the Doctor and shoving his back down to the floor, keeping him there with his foot~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ this is completely irrational, then. Though I suppose I’d never describe you as particularly rational in the first place… ~shakes his head~ either way, fighting over it is pointless and it hurts Alan.

MASTER:

Not when he doesn’t know. ~leans forward with increasing weight on the Doctor’s back, his foot on top of a bone in one of the Doctor’s wings~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen at the Master’s actions, looking up at him fearfully~ N-wait, no, Master, stop, please. ~reaching to try to push the Master off of him~

MASTER:

~the Doctor’s sudden fear makes him pause~ what?

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes briefly, sighing in minor relief~ my wings, I just… look, I’ll explain in full if you let me get up. No games, no tricks, I swear.

MASTER:

~steps off of the Doctor, sitting down on the edge of the bed and folding his arms~ fine then.

DOCTOR:

~stands up, wishing he hadn’t promised the full truth but grateful to be out of his previous situation, timidly explaining~ last night… you left my mind in the middle of that dream. It-… it quickly devolved into a nightmare, which is pretty much routine as far as my nights are concerned, honestly. ~avoids looking at the Master as he continues~ anyway, sparing you the details, you essentially crushed a bone in each of my wings and raped me.

MASTER:

~he doesn’t respond right away~ well, I’m sort of stuck with you for tonight… ~his expression is unreadable, but he isn’t looking at the Doctor either~

DOCTOR:

~his gaze turns to the Master in surprise and confusion, given the other Timelord was beating him up over pretty much nothing less than a minute ago~

MASTER:

Stop gawking at me. ~looks over at the Doctor disapprovingly, turning his gaze away again~ I’m not going to sleep, and I don’t need you waking up or being fidgety in the night.

DOCTOR:

Of course. ~a hint of amusement escapes in his tone, knowing the Master cares more than he’ll say, otherwise containing himself~ thank you anyway.

MASTER:

Oh, stop it. ~he sounds vaguely teasing, climbing back up onto the bed and picking his book up again~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little~ I’ll leave you be, then. ~turns to leave the room, looking a bit disheveled but otherwise unscathed~

MASTER:

Where are you going? Isn’t Alan frightened of you? ~speaks without looking up from his book, reaching into his pocket to dig for something~

DOCTOR:

~stops to answer the Master~ No… well, he doesn’t believe I’d hurt him, but beyond that I can’t say I know for certain. Either way, if he is scared of me, I ought to try and fix that… get better for him, because that’s what he deserves.

MASTER:

~nods a little, taking out a hair clip from his pocket and turning it over in his hand before decidedly sticking it in between the pages as a bookmark~

DOCTOR:

~his eyebrows furrow at the sight of the hair clip but he shrugs it off and continues on his way out of the room~

MASTER:

~doesn’t continue to try and talk to him~

LIAM:

~looks over at the Doctor when he comes out, eyebrows furrowed~ are you alright?

DOCTOR:

Yeah, why? ~speaks with feigned innocence, closing the door behind him~

LIAM:

You look a bit rough. ~glances back into the room before the door closes, to try and take note of where the Master is~

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a low enough tone that he’s fairly certain only Liam and he can hear~ Liam. I just went into a bedroom with my husband for over an hour and came back out in mild disarray. You have a brain, use it. ~starting to head back downstairs~

LIAM:

~looks back at the Doctor, blinking with a look of realization~ yes, sir. ~a hint of a blush comes to his face~

DOCTOR:

~smirks a little at the exchange, walking into the living room to check on Alan and Si’nuitelle~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is dozing off on the couch with Karen curled up against her stomach~

ALAN:

~sits at the foot of it, still watching the telly~

DOCTOR:

~glances briefly at the clock, not wanting to miss another check-in time, speaking softly to not disturb Si’nuitelle~ has the television been decent?

ALAN:

Huh? ~looks up at the Doctor, confused~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s around half past noon now~

DOCTOR:

~rewords his question for Alan~ what are you watching? Anything good?

ALAN:

~he shrugs~ I don’t know. ~looks back at the television; there’s some kind of cartoon on~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~leans against the wall, wondering if it’d be too odd to go back upstairs and join the Master, especially considering what he told Liam. Decidedly walks over to sit next to Alan and watch the Telly~

ALAN:

~smiles over at the Doctor, leaning into his shoulder as he watches~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at Alan, watching the TV for a little more than an hour before feeling the need to get up and do something, trying to think of what~

ALAN:

~stretches and lays down on the floor~ I wanna eat.

DOCTOR:

~looks down at Alan, asking~ what do you want to eat, then?

ALAN:

~he shrugs, seeming indifferent~

DOCTOR:

Well then, let’s see what we’ve got. ~walks into the kitchen to decide what to make~

ALAN:

Toast cimmanon? ~speaks up after a moment hopefully~

DOCTOR:

We had that for breakfast, Alan… what about a sandwich of some sort?

ALAN:

Sand… which? ~he sits up, looking at the Doctor warily~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. It’s when you take two similar things—usually bread—and put food between them and eat it, like… ~takes out two slices of bread, putting marshmallow fluff on one and honey on the other and putting them together, handing it to Alan for him to try~

ALAN:

~gets up and accepts the sandwich, turning it over in his hands and getting the sticky contents all over his fingers before going to take a bite~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, asking~ so, what do you think? ~after Alan’s taken a bite~

ALAN:

~furrows his eyebrows as he chews, looking a mixture of unhappy and intrigued~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs a little at Alan’s expression~ if you don’t like it, we can try something else.

ALAN:

~reaches out and offers the rest of the sandwich to the Doctor, shaking his head and wiping his hands on his shirt~

DOCTOR:

~takes the sandwich, eating it with no hesitation~ don’t wipe your hands off on your clothes, Alan. ~grabs a paper towel to hand to Alan~

ALAN:

~tries to use the paper towel, but the dry paper is ineffective against the stickiness of the sandwich ingredients~ it’s not working…

DOCTOR:

~takes the paper towel back, wets it in the sink, and hands it back to Alan~ if that doesn’t work, just wash your hands off in the sink~

ALAN:

Okay. ~uses the now damp paper towel to try and get the honey and fluff off of himself, dropping it a few times~

DOCTOR:

~finishes the sandwich, licking his fingers~ do you want to try some other food? I could wash grapes if you want more of a snack.

ALAN:

~he nods, walking into the kitchen and licking his own fingers~

DOCTOR:

~goes to grab a portion of the grapes from the fridge to wash and put into a bowl and set on the table for Alan~

ALAN:

~climbs up onto a seat and reaches into the bowl, snacking on some grapes which he seems to enjoy much more than he did the sandwich~

DOCTOR:

~nods, satisfied that Alan has something to eat and walking over to the UNIT soldiers~ do either of you want anything for lunch?

SOLDIERS:

~Frederick and Liam both look confused at the question~

FREDERICK:

It’s really alright, sir… ~he adds, almost hesitantly~

DOCTOR:

What do you mean? I’m aware I’m not required to feed you, if that’s what you’re trying to get at, but do you or do you not want food?

FREDERICK:

~shifts uncomfortably~ it would not be unwelcome...

DOCTOR:

Alright. I’ll just assume there are no life-threatening allergies amongst you? ~glances briefly at Liam, trying to decide on what he’ll give them~

FREDERICK:

No, sir. ~he responds, looking up at Liam~

LIAM:

~nods in confirmation~

DOCTOR:

~goes to the kitchen to make up lunches for the guards, giving said lunch to them~

FREDERICK:

~nods to the Doctor with a small thankful smile, taking the lunches and bringing Liam’s up to him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back, going back to Alan~ hey; why don’t we read that Gallifreyan book the TARDIS gave you?

ALAN:

~grins~ okay! ~pops another grape in his mouth before getting up~

DOCTOR:

~goes to grab the book and sit with Alan in the living room, reading and translating from Gallifreyan~

ALAN:

~sits on the floor next to the Doctor, listening quietly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~at some point there’s a shifting from the soldiers on the stairs~

MASTER:

~walks around into the kitchen, glancing up at the clock which says the time is 5:30, before looking at the Doctor and Alan wistfully~

DOCTOR:

~looks up from their reading at the Master with a small smile~ hey there… sleep at all?

MASTER:

No. ~he responds gently, turning to approach the kitchen cabinets, looking through their contents~

ALAN:

~looks up at the Master~ Father! Are you better now?

MASTER:

~he looks over at Alan with faint confusion~

DOCTOR:

Yes, the ~clears his throat~ stomach upset you’ve had that’s been keeping you from joining us.

MASTER:

It’s… ~glances to the side~ a little better. I might not stay very long. ~continues to look through cabinets~

ALAN:

~frowns and plays with his socks, crestfallen~

DOCTOR:

We should be having dinner soon… ~speaks in a small, equally saddened attempt to get the Master to stay, though of course he tries to make it sound as casual as he can~

MASTER:

Do you have any plans for it? ~he pauses in his search~

DOCTOR:

Not yet; I planned to decide with you, around ~glances up at the clock~ now-ish.

MASTER:

Well I don’t have any preference… ~reaches into a cabinet, pulling a cookie mix box out of the back to look at it~

DOCTOR:

~lights up hopefully as the Master seems to be implying that he’ll stay, speaking thoughtfully~ well, we could do nearly anything, within reason…

MASTER:

Is anyone actually hungry, though? ~sets the box down on the counter, looking over into the living room~

ALAN:

~raises his hand~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ Si’nuitelle too, probably. Granted, I’m not terribly hungry myself.

MASTER:

~looks around the kitchen once more, heading to the fridge~ do we have anything that’s leftover?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ I don’t think so, we ate the leftovers from when you were here for dinner right after you left and I tried to keep things to what we can fully consume.

MASTER:

~sighs, closing the fridge~ just decide on something.

DOCTOR:

Well, considering the overall lack of hunger… ~walks over to the cabinet, digging up the instant noodles from his TARDIS which he had forgotten about until now~

ALAN:

~gets up and looks over at Si’nuitelle, nudging her awake carefully~ Daddy’s making some food, ~he explains to her~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she rubs her eyes and blinks, sitting up drowsily~

DOCTOR:

~goes through the process of making the noodles, which is less instant than he’d like but still doesn’t take too long, setting out a bowl of it for Si’nuitelle and one for Alan before going to fill the cat and dog’s food bowls~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor for another minute before decidedly turning to head back upstairs~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master leaving, glancing briefly around the room and spotting the box of cookie mix the Master was looking over, asking~ should we do dessert? ~while pretending to make sure the pet-food bags are sealed~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor when he speaks before glancing back at Frederick pensively, as if weighing his options~ why not? ~he decides, walking back over into the kitchen~

SI’NUITELLE & ALAN:

~they come to the table to eat their noodles~

DOCTOR:

~grins victoriously but quickly stifles the action, just smiling as he looks closer at what the box actually says~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the mix is for simple sugar cookies, the ingredients being butter, eggs, water, etc.; nothing hard to find~

MASTER:

~walks over to the Doctor, peering at the box as well~

DOCTOR:

Good; we don’t even need anything we don’t have! ~sets the box aside, going to get the non-refrigerated ingredients first~

ALAN:

~looks between the Doctor and the Master, speaking with noodles in his mouth~ what’cha doing?

MASTER:

~turns his gaze away from the Doctor and over to his son~ making cookies apparently.

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~glances over at Alan~ you could help out if you want, once you’ve finished your dinner.

ALAN:

Okay! ~watches the Doctor gather supplies curiously, eating his noodles~

MASTER:

~picks up some of the things the Doctor’s gathered, looking them over and not knowing where to start~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master, having expected for him to just start helping out but smiling as he realizes that the Master hasn’t done this before, taking out a mixing bowl~ so, we mix the dry ingredients first, I think.

MASTER:

~takes the mix bag out of the box with the bulk of the dry ingredients~ these…?

DOCTOR:

~nods, double checking that they have everything they need~ yeah. Just toss it all into the bowl—not literally, obviously.

MASTER:

~this makes him smile a little, and he tries to open the plastic bag, struggling a little before ripping it and ending up with a notable amount outside of the bowl~ {ah, fuck.}

DOCTOR:

~fails to keep himself from laughing warmly at the incident, attempting to salvage powder that hasn’t touched the table yet after he recovers~

MASTER:

Okay, okay. ~takes the remaining unsalvageable powder into his hand and dumps it into the bin~

ALAN:

~quickly finishes his noodles and gets up~ Done!

DOCTOR:

~measures out the rest of the dry ingredients to carefully pour them into the bowl, getting out a large wooden spoon and bringing the bowl to the table~ do you want to mix it all together, Alan? Just try to keep all the ingredients in the bowl.

ALAN:

Yes! ~runs around to the other side of the table to take the spoon, looking at the mix for a second before poking it with the spoon, not exactly having a good grip on it~

DOCTOR:

~holds the bowl still with one hand as he brings his other hand to Alan’s, wrapping his son’s hand around the spoon to start showing him how to mix before letting him do it himself~

ALAN:

~fixes his grip, trying to continue like the Doctor did but still occasionally slipping up~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, stepping back and leaning against the counter as he patiently waits for Alan to finish~

MASTER:

~steps in~ there you go, good job. ~mixes what still remains to be mixed in just a few seconds~

DOCTOR:

~measures out the water, adding it after the Master’s done with the dry ingredients along with the other wet ingredients, essentially taking turns with the Master to add them~

MASTER:

~pauses uncertainly before continuing to mix the wet ingredients in until the mixture becomes a thick dough~

ALAN:

~bounces excitedly~ it smells so good!!

DOCTOR:

~starts to consolidate everything that needs to be cleaned whilst the Master mixes the dough, leaning in to briefly kiss the Master on the cheek as he passes him, not even thinking twice about it until after he’s done so, stopping and looking down at the counter in a silent apology since Alan’s right there~

MASTER:

~flinches, freezing as he looks up from his task but not at the Doctor, after a moment getting back to mixing the dough until everything’s combined as if nothing happened~

SI’NUITELLE:

~continues to eat her noodles, watching the other Timelords curiously~

DOCTOR:

~wipes his eyes and continues cleaning up though with less bounce in his step, glancing over when the Master’s finished mixing it together~ we should chill it next, if I remember correctly…

ALAN:

Chill it? ~approaches the bowl, trying to sneak his fingers into it while the Master isn’t looking~

DOCTOR:

~pushes Alan’s hand away from the bowl~ yeah; put it in the fridge for a short bit. Helps… something, it’s been a while since I last baked.

MASTER:

~picks up the bowl and puts it into the fridge~ there we go.

ALAN:

~runs up to him~ when can we eat it?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the clock as he answers~ It chills, then we take it out, mold it, cook it, and _then_ we eat it.

ALAN:

But _why?_ ~looks back at the Doctor with a pout~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the time is about ten minutes past six~

DOCTOR:

Because that’s how you make cookies. ~takes out his phone to call UNIT again~ I ought to check in before I’m awfully late again.

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes, going over to the sink to wash his hands and some of the dishes~

ALAN:

~sits down in front of the fridge, waiting patiently~

DOCTOR:

~calls UNIT, pacing towards the living room~ hello, sorry I’m late. I’m just calling to check in.

PHONE:

~the line is quiet only for a few seconds before Kate responds~

KATE:

Right. Go on, Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~lowers his voice, hoping neither the Master nor Alan can hear~ he seems to have calmed down a little. I still wouldn’t use the word “stable”, but he’s making cookies with us, so it seems pretty far from diabolical plotting.

KATE:

Alright. Have the soldiers helped? ~she asks, typing in the background~ and you’re still coming in with him tomorrow.

DOCTOR:

~sighs lightly~ yes and yes. Though I have no doubt that he’ll grouse over that one.

KATE:

A new pair will be arriving to relieve the current soldiers in a couple of hours. We’ll send a ride over at six-hundred hours tomorrow morning, assuming you still don’t have another mode of transportation.

DOCTOR:

Got it. ~nods and hangs up on Kate, pocketing the phone and meandering back into the kitchen~

MASTER:

So what kind of confidential information were you sharing this time? ~he asks casually as he washes dishes~

DOCTOR:

The same song and dance as ever, compromise after compromise over what’s necessary to protect people.

MASTER:

~sighs and finishes up, drying his hands off~ any unpleasant news?

DOCTOR:

You have to come with me tomorrow and I’m required to work. Her orders, not mine.

MASTER:

I _have_ to come with you? What’s the point of the soldiers being here?

ALAN:

~glances over at them~

DOCTOR:

~glances briefly at Alan~ they make up for the one place I’d say I fall short.

MASTER:

That is? ~he notices the Doctor’s glance and lowers his voice a little~

DOCTOR:

I care about you. I’m not an idiot, I know you can easily manipulate your way past me.

MASTER:

~looks away with a small sigh~ fair. ~he pauses briefly, turning to walk towards the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~paces a little, waiting until he decides the dough must be chilled to take it out~

ALAN:

~gets up as soon as the Doctor moves to take the dough back out~ is it done??

DOCTOR:

Chilling, yes. Now is the fun part. ~takes out that lightly opaque non-sticky paper and sets it out to roll out the dough enough that they can cut shapes out of it~

ALAN:

Huh? ~watches what the Doctor’s doing with his eyebrows furrowed, looking around and seeming to notice the Master left~ why’d Father leave?

DOCTOR:

He might have just gotten bored of waiting, but he did say he still wasn’t feeling well.

ALAN:

Oh… so what are we doing?? ~he refocuses on the current activity with enthusiasm~

DOCTOR:

Making the shapes of the cookies by cutting the dough. ~gets out a butter knife so Alan can cut the dough but not himself, just using a normal knife to cut his own~

ALAN:

~takes the knife and looks at it~ what’s this? ~watches what the Doctor’s doing, trying to copy him after a moment but using the wrong side of the knife~

DOCTOR:

A very blunt knife, hold it by the other end. ~carves the shape of the TARDIS from the cookie dough~

ALAN:

~turns the knife around, pausing in his slicing motion to look over at the Doctor’s shape~ what’s that? ~doesn’t recognize it right away~

DOCTOR:

It’s the TARDIS. ~smiles sadly, knowing Alan may have forgotten her by now~

ALAN:

Ohh! I see it! ~puts his knife down in the moment of realization~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, setting the shape in the pan he has set up~

ALAN:

~continues to cut dough, and essentially all he creates are various polygons that sometimes look like standard shapes but that doesn’t change how proud he looks to have made them~

DOCTOR:

~cuts out a few stars, varying the number of points on them and eating a piece of unused dough. Looks over at Alan’s creations with a smile~ those look great, Alan!

ALAN:

~grins, reaching over to another piece of dough when he sees the Doctor eat one~ can I have some? ~he pleads~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ go ahead, we’ve used what we want to use. ~starts setting the cut out shapes in the tray~

ALAN:

~sits down at the table, happily eating the remaining leftover dough~

DOCTOR:

~preheats the oven as necessary before shoving the tray in to bake their cookies~

ALAN:

~kicks his feet back and forth, watching the Doctor curiously~ what’s that going to do?

DOCTOR:

Cook the dough to make it cookies. ~paces a bit, impatiently waiting for the cookies to be done~

ALAN:

~paces with the Doctor for a little before sitting down on the couch~

SI’NUITELLE:

~is still sitting at the table carefully eating her noodles when the cookies are done~

DOCTOR:

{is there something wrong?} ~he asks Si’nuitelle as he uses an oven mitt to take out the tray~

SI’NUITELLE:

~she shakes her head a little, looking tired~

ALAN:

~runs back over when the Doctor takes the cookies out, looking at them in astonishment~ wow!

DOCTOR:

~sets the tray on the counter, taking off the mitts before walking back over to check on Si’nuitelle’s cellulitis as subtly as possible~ don’t touch the tray or the cookies, Alan, they’re hot.

ALAN:

~pulls his hand back warily from the cookies~

SI’NUITELLE:

~her cellulitis appears to be improving~

MASTER:

~comes back downstairs shirtless a few minutes later, takes a few cookies, and turns back to go upstairs again~

DOCTOR:

~nods, assuming Si’nuitelle just didn’t sleep well. Watches the Master silently come and go with a sigh before walking over and deciding to try his TARDIS first, not patient enough to wait~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it isn’t long before there’s a knocking on the front door while everyone’s eating their cookies; the clock reads 8:14 pm~

DOCTOR:

~half of a cookie in his hand, he walks over to open the door, expecting UNIT~ hello!

SOLDIERS:

~two new soldiers, one female, stand waiting outside the door~ we’re here to relieve the others, sir. ~the woman speaks first~

DOCTOR:

Of course, come right on in. ~steps aside to let the soldiers pass~ Frederick! Liam! You’re being freed!

WOMAN:

~goes to head up the stairs and take Liam’s post~

MAN:

~goes to take Frederick’s spot~

FREDERICK:

~nods to the Doctor with a small smile, looking tired~ we should be back tomorrow.

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods back at Frederick~ see you then, then. Sleep well. ~closes the door once everyone’s on the right side of it~

ALAN:

~ventures over, seeming wary of the soldiers again as he’s not familiar with them anymore~

DOCTOR:

So; names? You know the Master and I, this is Alan, and Si’nuitelle’s the woman currently eating in the kitchen.

MAN:

~the man standing next to the stairs lowers the barrel of his gun to touch the ground, seeing Alan and almost feeling bad about having his weapon ready~ my name is Jared… ~looks up the staircase~ and up there’s Margaret.

DOCTOR:

Alright, Jared, Margaret, want one? ~raises his partially eaten cookie to gesture to it~

JARED:

~looks at the cookie warily~ no… thank you, we’re fine.

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, taking a bite of his cookie~ suit yourself. ~meanders up the stairs to Margaret, asking~ do _you_ want one?

MARGARET:

~she shakes her head~ we’ve eaten already.

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~heads back downstairs and to the kitchen, finishing the cookie he’s been carrying around~

SI’NUITELLE:

~has finished her noodles, and is curiously nibbling on a cookie~

KAREN:

~is on the table again, sniffing at the tray~

DOCTOR:

~takes Si’nuitelle’s bowl to wash it in the sink and thinking over tomorrow, hoping the Master doesn’t get too bored as that’s always dangerous~

ALAN:

~comes over to the table from the couch, taking more cookies~ did Father go to sleep?

DOCTOR:

~nods to Alan, putting away the clean bowl~ I think so, yeah.

ALAN:

Is it time to sleep? ~looks up at the Doctor, speaking around the cookie in his mouth~

DOCTOR:

~glances up at the clock~ yeah, we can sleep now. ~stores the remaining cookies, washing and putting the tray away~

KAREN:

~hops off of the table in the commotion~

ALAN:

~spends a few minutes searching around for his memory device, finding it and heading upstairs~

DOCTOR:

~makes sure Claiborne is fed before heading upstairs, bidding Alan goodnight before going to his room~

MASTER:

~is sitting cross-legged on the side of the bed, a book in his lap and wearing his shirt again, not buttoned all the way. He doesn’t look up when the Doctor comes in~

DOCTOR:

~takes his shoes off and walks over to climb into bed on his side~ how’s the book?

MASTER:

Decent. ~glances over at the Doctor, putting the hair clip in between the pages to keep his spot~

DOCTOR:

~lays facing the Master mainly due to the wings but doesn’t look at him, his gaze cast onto the sheets instead~ that hair clip… from the torture chamber in Aperture?

MASTER:

Yeah? ~shrugs a little~ what about it?

DOCTOR:

~nods a little~ thought so; She said you made it—well, _implied._

MASTER:

Made what—the torture chamber? Yeah. Some of it. It wasn’t entirely mean for torture until a little later… ~his eyes go out of focus as he remembers~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ well, now I know She wasn’t bluffing… about that, at least. Though She didn’t say much after calling the TARDIS vile, so there wasn’t much to bluff about.

MASTER:

Is that the only reason you asked? ~refocuses on the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Well, I found Jack in that room—don’t know if I told you that already. You can imagine the conclusion I drew…

MASTER:

You think I’d be torturing Jack on Her behalf? Of course not. I was busy trying to get ourselves out of Aperture…

DOCTOR:

I’m sorry; though it can be a little hard to tell who you’re with or against at times, and I wouldn’t know the conditions… either way, that’s good.

MASTER:

~glances over at his book silently, seeming to read a few lines before looking at the Doctor again~ planning to sleep? ~he speaks softly~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, hesitant before answering~ yeah, planning to. ~closing his eyes and relaxing into the bed though not managing to drift off yet~

MASTER:

~he watches the Doctor quietly for a minute or so, gently sliding his hand onto the Doctor’s head, his fingers entwined in the other Timelord’s hair. He telepathically slips into the Doctor’s mind, not doing anything just yet~

DOCTOR:

~flinches slightly at the unexpected contact but easily lets the Master in and relaxes again, taking another moment to start to drift off~

MASTER:

~his fingers shift slightly in a comforting manner, and he starts telepathically working to help the Doctor sleep soundly as he turns back to his book~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little as he dozes off, finally getting to sleep~

 


	8. Sweet Dreams

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor slides gently from nothingness into a dream, the room he wakes up in warm and familiar, the echoing noises of life helping him realize he’s in his own room, on the TARDIS. His bed is empty except for himself, and he doesn’t really notice the fact that he doesn’t have wings~

DOCTOR:

~blinks his eyes open, smiling once he realizes where he is and getting up, stretching~ hey, old girl. How’re you holding up?

TARDIS:

~greets him warmly, seeming content with the world~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a moment later, the door opens slowly~

MASTER:

~peers into the room, grinning at the Doctor before heading light-footed further inside, an air of playful mischief about him. He’s wearing a familiar silvery grey tux~

DOCTOR:

Good morning, Master! ~casually meanders towards the Master and the door~

MASTER:

~breaks into a short, jaunty jog to meet the Doctor his arms wrapping around the Doctor’s neck as he rests his forehead against the other Timelord’s, still grinning. He lifts his head after a moment to look at the Doctor, leaning forward into him~ I’ve gotten Alia back to sleep; it’s just us now…

DOCTOR:

Alia… ~he repeats the Master, grinning happily—she hasn’t regenerated yet, didn’t get her brain cut open, hasn’t seen her dads break. Wraps his arms around the Master in a hug~ what should we do, then…?

MASTER:

Whatever you like. ~he smiles back, bringing a hand up to the Doctor’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him, eyes closing~

DOCTOR:

~is surprised for a second, kissing the Master back happily before speaking up~ let’s go somewhere! Doesn’t matter where, we can do whatever we want.

MASTER:

~chuckles slightly at the Doctor’s enthusiasm, his other hand coming to the Doctor’s cheek as well~ go somewhere? ~cradles the Doctor’s face lovingly~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little~ yeah, like… well, there’s loads of places! Depends on what we want to do… though I don’t care too much about _that._

MASTER:

As long as I get to spend time with _you._ ~he scrunches his nose up teasingly, touching his to the Doctor’s and rising onto his tiptoes a little in order to do so~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles at the nearly surreal display~ yeah. Any ideas, though? Being grossly sentimental isn’t getting us any closer to a decision.

MASTER:

~stands flat on his feet again, looking thoughtful~ I don’t know, I’m not really feeling an adventure… are you sure you don’t want to just…? ~leaves the question unfinished, trailing his hands down the front of the Doctor’s suit jacket and unbuttoning one button before lifting his gaze again~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, knowing in the back of his mind that the Master’s there and trying to do him a favor and not wanting to make the actual current Master uncomfortable but also, of course, wanting to give in to this Master~

MASTER:

~smiles a little and continues unbuttoning the suit jacket, sliding his hands up the Doctor’s chest to slowly undo his tie as he leans forward for another kiss~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor can sense the Master’s presence start to recede a little, the lights flickering~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, gently pushing the Master’s hands away, kissing him back. Brings a hand to the side of the Master’s face, breaking the kiss to speak~ not right now, Master.

MASTER:

~looks a little disappointed, his hand coming down to hold the Doctor’s~ Alright…

DOCTOR:

It’s nothing you did, it’s just a bit of a… lingering dream. ~gives the Master a reassuring look, still happy as can be~

MASTER:

~he nods in understanding~ It’s okay. ~fixes the Doctor’s suit jacket, rebuttoning it~ why don’t we ask the TARDIS about places we can go?

DOCTOR:

Good idea. ~mentally relays the question to the TARDIS, though he’s sure she heard~

TARDIS:

~seems thoughtful, going through different places and planets that are less likely to end up in an adventure, as the Master said he didn’t want one. She brings up a few options that wouldn’t entirely make logical sense were the Doctor awake, but he gets the sense that it doesn’t matter where they end up going~

DOCTOR:

~thinks through the TARDIS’s suggestions as he turns to the door~ so, are you thinking scenic, or more of an activity? No big adventures.

MASTER:

Hm… ~his thoughtful look is interrupted by a mischievous smirk~ activity.

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t seem to notice the Master’s mischievous behavior immediately~ then there are plenty of options in most cities, no matter which planet we go to.

MASTER:

Sounds good to me. ~continues smirking up at the Doctor, but he settles down a little after a moment to take the Doctor’s hand and head towards the door~ shall we?

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~follows the Master out of the bedroom and into the console room, trying to decide on a city to go to as he looks over the console~

MASTER:

~walks with the Doctor, happily squeezing his hand~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the console room is back to how it was before the TARDIS had to reconstruct it~

TARDIS:

~welcomes them eagerly~

DOCTOR:

~runs his hand along the rim of the console once they get there, setting coordinates to the purely urban planet and flying the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~lets go of the Doctor’s hand and starts helping him fly the TARDIS, grinning and matching the Doctor’s usual unnecessary flamboyance as he spins and dances around the Doctor and the controls~

DOCTOR:

~grins happily as they run about the console, stumbling a little when they land~

MASTER:

~giggling a little as they land, he jogs over to the Doctor and gently jump-hugs him from behind on their way out of the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~laughs warmly, opening the TARDIS doors to see a dimly lit area with a variety of mostly humanoid species dancing and drinking, a select handful nearly naked on a stage above the main activity. He scowls playfully back at the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~peers outside, erupting with laughter at the scene before them and clapping the Doctor on the back~ was that you or the TARDIS?

DOCTOR:

The planet was me. ~gestures widely to the scene before them, clearly also amused~ _this,_ however, was the TARDIS.

MASTER:

~nudges the Doctor forward and out of the TARDIS, asking the Doctor mentally if he’d like to find a way out of the establishment so they can go somewhere else~

DOCTOR:

~looks around, stepping away from the TARDIS~ I mean, we’re here now, aren’t we? The TARDIS never steered me wrong before.

MASTER:

~shrugs, grinning~ alright then! ~gives a little skippy step and takes the Doctor’s hand, pulling him into the crowd~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles after the Master before following more easily, near equally eager though simultaneously timid~

MASTER:

~somehow he gets a hold of a small cup with some strong foreign liquor in it and he passes it to the Doctor; they emerge from the thickest part of the crowd at the base of the stage~

DOCTOR:

~takes the drink and drinks a long swig of it, wincing and blinking against the strength of it~ what _is_ this?

MASTER:

~shrugs, taking the cup and drinking some of it himself with a brief grimace before handing it back~ who knows?

DOCTOR:

Probably someone. ~shrugs to indicate how little he really cares, glancing up at the shameless performers~

MASTER:

~watches the performers as well, somehow ending up with another of the drinks, which he pours some of into the Doctor’s cup~ y’wonder how many credits they make, ~he gestures up at the dancers~

DOCTOR:

Probably depends on how well they do. ~tips his cup slightly towards a woman in the front who seems particularly into it, tips laying by her feet from her equally excited audience~

MASTER:

Hm… ~smirks and flips some form of currency up to one of the other dancers, drinking what’s in his cup~

DOCTOR:

~after another moment of watching the show and drinking periodically, he comments~ it can’t be too hard, can it?

MASTER:

~leans back against the Doctor, swaying a little as he lifts his head to sort of look at him~ you’d _never_ get any tips. ~he responds with faint sarcasm and a drunken smile~

DOCTOR:

You wanna bet? ~he grins at the challenge, spilling a little of his drink~ I’m hesitant, but no prude, Master.

MASTER:

~quaffs the rest of his drink and drops the empty cup down to the floor, turning to the Doctor and responding sloppily~ e’bet I could get more tips than you, eh? Whaddaya think. ~grins, an arm across the Doctor’s shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~downs his own drink, practically slamming it on a nearby table with finality~ nah, Master, you’re a type. I’m mmalleable; I’m people.

MASTER:

 _I’m_ a type? _You’re_ malleable? ~grabs the Doctor’s ass with his free hand, kneading it thoughtfully~ well I guess. ~shrugs his tuxedo jacket off of his shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~blushes at the Master’s actions~ I’d say there’s one way to settle this. ~turns to the stage, heaving himself up onto it and starting to unbutton his suit jacket~

MASTER:

‘ere we go then. ~he grins, tossing his jacket aside and starting to take off his tie as he climbs up beside the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~tosses his suit jacket aside, untucking his shirt and untying his own tie~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the attention in the room quickly focuses on the drunken newcomers, though no one tries to stop them~

MASTER:

~pulls his shirt halfway open, throwing his tie out into the crowd and giving a small wink over at the Doctor before breaking into a provocative dance~

DOCTOR:

~unbuttons his own shirt, stepping towards the edge of the stage but not fully taking it or his tie off, dancing as well while looking down at the general crowd, some of which are egging the two of them on now~

MASTER:

~pulls the rest of his buttons apart, letting his shirt hand open as he dances, trying to get tips from the crowd~

DOCTOR:

~daces his way down to his knees at the edge of the stage while sliding his tie off, bringing it around the closest person’s neck so he’s practically touching noses with them before grinning and standing again, leaving his tie behind, still dancing~

PERSON:

~swoons and hands the Doctor a notable tip~

MASTER:

~has gotten a few stray coins as well, coming closer to the crowd and getting them to start tucking bills under the hem of his trousers~

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master briefly, his eyebrow twitching in competitive irritation as he pockets his own tips, dancing slowly for his audience before getting an idea and crouching at the edge of the stage and holding a hand out to a particularly interested-looking spectator to help them on stage and lead them in a dance, watching for if they get uncomfortable sexually dancing with a stranger~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the crowd cheers for them, but eventually the owners of the establishment notice these two drunk people are just soliciting tips, and a couple workers come up onto the stage to take both the Doctor and the Master off of it~

DOCTOR:

~notices the workers, caressing the side of his dance partner’s face~ hmm, looks like these gents want us to stop. ~turns to the Master~ will we let them? ~turns to the crowd~ what about you; you’re the consumers here, us or the usual guys!?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the crowd cheers louder; the workers falter anyway~

MASTER:

~seems a little put off by the Doctor’s affectionate dancing with a stranger as it’s more intimate than he approves of~

DOCTOR:

~grins, taking in the cheer as if it’s all for him before turning to the workers~ well? I think it’s clear what your consumers want, so?

MASTER:

~stops, almost a falter, and walks over to the Doctor to gently grab hold of his arm so he can get the other Timelord’s attention~ Doctor.

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, a little concerned by his serious nature~ yeah? What is it?

MASTER:

Let’s go home now. We can count up what we already have. ~he seems to have taken control of the dream, taking the Doctor by his hand and leading him off the stage~

DOCTOR:

~calms down and follows the Master, having forgotten his active spectator in the midst of the dream~ alright.

MASTER:

~he can feel the Master’s hand shivering in his palm as they walk back to the TARDIS with ease despite the crowd~

DOCTOR:

~sighs lightly at the shivering~ hey Master… assuming this is mentally you, you think I could help? The addiction, I mean. Not by getting hurt, but I assume you can at least partially feel what’s going on in the dream while you’re here…

MASTER:

~he tightens his grip around the Doctor’s hand~ we’re going home. ~his shakiness becomes less noticeable as they walk into the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, looking up at the TARDIS column as they walk in~ home isn’t the house… ~shakes his head, going to set coordinates for their place~

MASTER:

~pushes the Doctor’s hands away from the keyboard, standing in front of him~ no. It’s my turn now. ~he reaches up to the Doctor’s face, carefully closing his eyelids and everything goes black~

DOCTOR:

What…? ~confused, immediately tries to blink his eyes open~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s still dark, but he can feel the Master’s hands on his face, and hear him speaking gently~

MASTER:

Hush. Just sleep.

DOCTOR:

~he relaxes a little, hesitantly trusting the Master with this~

MASTER:

Sleep…

ENVIRONMENT:

~as the Master speaks the Doctor’s awareness fades and soon the dream is gone. When he next feels his eyes open he finds himself tucked into the most comfortable bed he’s ever been in, with sheets of red and gold ornamentation; he can feel the soft fabric with every inch of his skin except for—he notices after a moment—where silken rope is wound around him, woven across his chest, around his hips and between his legs in an uncomfortable but unobtrusive harness~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, just because of how soft his current environment is, feeling around his harness a little with one hand out of unfamiliarity~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the rope shifts slightly across his skin and against his groin whenever he moves, but it’s not painful or rough; it’s then that he notices his wings are back, tied tightly to the shape of his back with a strong coiled knot running between them to keep everything securely together. The room seems to be empty as no one’s acknowledged his waking~

DOCTOR:

~carefully sits up, trying to figure out where he is as he tries to shift his wings to no avail, hesitant to get up out of bed or leave the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he doesn’t recognize this particular room but the imitation-Victorian style is familiar; he notices his brown suit and navy shirt is hung up nearby. There’s a closed door at the opposite end of the room but it doesn’t have any handle or knob~

DOCTOR:

~the gold and red mock-human style makes him all the more wary of doing anything on his own accord, sliding off the bed onto his knees, reaching up to his clothes but faltering as he remembers the Master saying ‘no more of your old clothes’ at some point~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a note on the sleeve of the suit jacket, circular Gallifreyan in the Master’s handwriting which says “get dressed and come to the kitchen for breakfast.”~

DOCTOR:

~stands up so he can get dressed in his clothes, glad the Master left some direction and taking the sticky note off to shove it into his pocket, walking up to the door to open it when he realizes there is no handle~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door pushes open easily, and he finds himself across the hallway from the bathroom door, which is only a short distance from the top of the velvet staircase~

DOCTOR:

~quickly but quietly walks down the staircase before kneeling at the bottom of it, not wanting to get caught on his feet again, trying to think of where the kitchen in as he looks around himself~

NORVELLI:

~comes through the living room to the base of the staircase, her hands folded in front of her; her wrists each have a single white band around them~ {good morning.} ~she bows slightly with a small smile~

DOCTOR:

{Good morning! Glad you’re alright…} ~wonders how much Norvelli heard from what happened after he left to help her, shaking his head~ {The Master said for me to come to the kitchen, do you know where he means?}

NORVELLI:

{Yes, you can follow me.} ~she turns and walks at a calm pace into the living room and towards the dining hall so that the Doctor won’t have to struggle to keep up~

DOCTOR:

{Thank you.} ~follows Norvelli, grateful for her calm stride, decidedly not saying anything more about the previous incident with her~

NORVELLI:

~she walks into the dining room, stepping aside from the doorway to let the Doctor past~

MASTER:

~is sitting in a chair at the long table facing away from the Doctor, and he puts an arm out, snapping his fingers~ Puppet. Heel.

DOCTOR:

~instantly crawls over to sit at the Master’s side~ good morning, Master.

MASTER:

Good morning. ~his hand comes down to run through the Doctor’s hair placidly~ how did you like the room?

DOCTOR:

~smiles, his head shying into the Master’s hand~ I liked it a lot! It’s comfortable.

MASTER:

Good, then. It’s yours. ~scratches behind the Doctor’s ear a little~

DOCTOR:

~his smile widens~ thank you. ~pauses before asking~ so, what’s on the agenda for today?

MASTER:

We’ll have breakfast first. Don’t worry about the rest right now, Puppet. ~continues kneading the Doctor’s hair in silence for a moment, speaking again a little suddenly~ tell me how it feels; is it too tight? Too lose?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, a little startled by the questions~ what, the harness? A little constricting when it comes to the wings, but it fits well.

MASTER:

Good… ~grips the Doctor’s hair gently, starting to get a little rough for a moment before Norva comes into the room carrying two plates of food and he lets go~ ah, here it is. ~gets up and takes the plates from her, sitting down again and lowering one plate to the floor for the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~looks over when Norva comes in, mouthing “{thank you}” to her before turning to his food, wiping his hand off from crawling around to use it to eat~

NORVA:

~gives the Doctor a brief nod~

MASTER:

~his foot stamps down on the Doctor’s hand when he reaches for the plate but he doesn’t say anything, starting to eat his own food~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, surprised, before realizing his mistake and leaning forward to take and eat the food with his mouth, trying not to make a mess of himself or the floor around him~

MASTER:

~keeps his foot on the Doctor’s hand, with just enough pressure to make it painful, eating in silence~

DOCTOR:

~eats like that for a moment, hesitant to speak up but feeling like he has to say something~ did the actual negotiating go well? With the group of leaders, I mean.

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, carefully lifting his foot off of his hand~ yes, it went very well. They’re no longer any threat to me. ~responds cheerfully~

DOCTOR:

~closes and opens his hand now that he can, swallowing another mouthful of food before commenting~ that’s good!

MASTER:

~he smirks a little, going quiet once more but only for a few moments~ I’ve been wondering. Do you have any specific ideas—requests—on how you think you can help me?

DOCTOR:

~looks down and furrows his eyebrows in thought~ I suppose I haven’t given an awful lot of thought to the specifics of it… I mean, I’d give anything you ask of me a try, of course, but…

MASTER:

Anything? ~turns toward the Doctor, taking a napkin from the table and reaching down to turn the Doctor’s face towards him so he can wipe food off of his nose and cheek~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master clean him off~ well, of course. I’m glad to help in any way I can.

MASTER:

~sets the napkin down on the table, bringing both hands under the Doctor’s chin~ would you go fight on the front lines of the war if I told you to? ~his voice is silky~

DOCTOR:

~he falters, but his expression hardens and he meets the Master’s gaze evenly~ if that’s what I had to do, for you and your planet, I would.

MASTER:

~smiles, leaning closer until he’s almost touching noses with the Doctor, speaking softly, barely above a whisper~ would you hurt me if I told you to? ~he glances down and back up slowly~

DOCTOR:

~swallows and sets his jaw, nodding unsteadily~ given a good reason.

MASTER:

~clicks his tongue almost in disappointment~ alright, one more: ~traces his thumb over the Doctor’s cheekbone~ would you leave absolutely all of this behind—New Gallifrey, me, everything—if I told you to?

DOCTOR:

I don’t frequently hang around where I _am_ wanted, much less where I’m not. ~his voice breaks but he otherwise keeps his composure~ in other words: yes.

MASTER:

Shh, shh. ~hushes the Doctor gently, leaning forward to touch noses and foreheads with him, still fondling his cheek~ you’re a good boy. ~speaks reassuringly, his eyes closed~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes with a relieved sigh, reminding himself that they were all just hypotheticals~ I love you, Master.

MASTER:

~opens his eyes, pulling away with a faint smile. He doesn’t respond immediately, eventually giving a nod~ quite right… now finish your breakfast. ~lets go of the Doctor’s face~

DOCTOR:

~makes a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a sob at the Master’s response, a tear falling from his face before he turns to eat the rest of his breakfast~

MASTER:

~sympathetically strokes the Doctor’s back, feeling the bumps of rope and feathers underneath his clothes before focusing on finishing his own food. He calls Norva over~

NORVA:

~takes his plate and comes back out with a small bowl of water, which she brings over to set down next to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~finishes his breakfast and turns to drink his water, his face partially submerged in it as he’d much rather not use his tongue~

MASTER:

~takes the Doctor’s plate, patting his head as he drinks~ good boy. ~he walks over to hand it to Norva so she can take it away~

DOCTOR:

~drinks until there isn’t enough water to drink it without lapping it up, sitting up and wiping the water on his face off with his sleeve~

MASTER:

~pats his hip twice to signal for the Doctor to follow him, walking leisurely into the living room with the fireplace as he stretches his arms~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master on his hands and knees, watching him curiously~ so… what now?

MASTER:

Hm… I’m trying to decide. ~he sits down on the couch that’s across from the fireplace, crossing his legs over one another~ I was going to invite some friends tonight. ~looks thoughtfully upward~

DOCTOR:

Friends? ~sounds both surprised and concerned, considering how few good friends he’s known the Master to have and how his own friends would react to the state he’s in~

MASTER:

Yes, friends; do you think I’m a hermit? ~he sounds almost sad as he says this; pats his lap, gesturing for the Doctor to come closer~

DOCTOR:

~sits directly at the Master’s feet~ I’m sorry, but I haven’t known you to hold people much closer than an ally sort of relationship.

MASTER:

No… ~he agrees absently, his eyes going out of focus as his hand gently fondles with locks of the Doctor’s hair~

DOCTOR:

~just sits there for a moment before asking~ are you alright, Master? You seem… a little out of it.

MASTER:

Hm? Oh… yeah, a little. Everything’s just been going so smoothly it’s kind of hard to believe… ~more purposefully plays with the Doctor’s hair~ but anyway. I’m planning to relax a little today.

DOCTOR:

I’m not sure I’d call a Dalek invasion and the loss of thousands of lives “going smoothly,” but there has been a nice lack of complete disasters… either way, it’s good, that you’re giving yourself a break.

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze, smirking~ did I mention they’re awfully interested in you? ~touches the Doctor’s nose teasingly~

DOCTOR:

~glances briefly to the side, somehow doubting that the Master’s “friends” have an honest and genuine interest in him as person~ interested… in what way?

MASTER:

~chuckles, combing the Doctor’s hair up out of his face~ don’t worry, I won’t let them do anything harmful to you.

DOCTOR:

~nods, relaxing again and kind of wanting to get up next to the Master but he knows better than to jump up on his own accord, just staying where he is~

MASTER:

~smiles at the Doctor, leaning back and patting the cushion next to him~ want to come up?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, smiling and bringing his hands up onto the cushion as he answers~ yes, Master!

MASTER:

~takes the Doctor’s hand to help him up onto the couch, getting him to rest his head in his lap so he can calmly fondle the Doctor’s ear and cheek~ ….tell me your name, dear.

DOCTOR:

~looks confused, answering despite the odd question~ I’m the Doc- ~cuts himself off, realizing his mistake as well as the likely reasoning behind the Master’s question~ I’m… Your Puppet?

MASTER:

Puppet; that’s all. ~his fingers clamp around the Doctor’s ear, twisting a little~ I don’t want you using that old name anymore. Understand?

DOCTOR:

~nods as he speaks with an undertone of sorrow~ yes, Master… I’ll consider it my dead name from here out.

MASTER:

~lets go of the Doctor’s ear~ good boy. ~strokes his hair, speaking lovingly~ you’ve been very good this morning.

DOCTOR:

~smiles at the compliment, though he does feel a twinge of guilt for being so complaisant~

MASTER:

How about a little treat? ~he murmurs into the Doctor’s ear, grinning~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master hopefully though he hasn’t a clue what he’s hoping for~ yes, please.

MASTER:

Is there anything you want? I could try my best to make it happen. ~traces a finger along the Doctor’s jawline~ you don’t have to ask for something if you don’t know.

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a moment, not having expected such an open decision~ I’m not sure…

MASTER:

I’ll have to choose myself if you don’t suggest anything, so keep that in mind. There’s really nothing you want? ~speaks soothingly~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for another moment before smiling as he answers~ Master… when I wake up, stop acting like you care less than you do. Please.

MASTER:

~he goes still, his hand drifting away from the Doctor’s face and back to his side~ …I… don’t know if I can do that.

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes~ you never said you’d do it, you said you’d try your best… if you don’t even try, that’s okay too; it was worth a shot.

MASTER:

~hesitates, bringing his hand back to the Doctor’s head after a moment~ that’s what you want? ~his voice is quiet~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master again, answering~ yes, Master. It is.

MASTER:

~he glances away, meeting the Doctor’s gaze again with a short, unsure nod~ then… okay.

DOCTOR:

~gives a big, grateful smile~ thank you…

MASTER:

~his left hand trails down the Doctor’s side, feeling the rope around his torso and watching his own hand as an excuse to not make eye contact~ I have something else to give you…

DOCTOR:

~lets his grin fade to a small smile as he asks~ what is it?

MASTER:

Maybe a little later. ~he muses thoughtfully, his hand venturing to the Doctor’s stomach then up towards his neck~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~is confused by the Master’s decision, not honestly caring when whatever this is happens~

MASTER:

~unbuttons the Doctor’s suit jacket and then easily moves on to his shirt, not malice or lust seeming to be behind his actions. He asks casually as he works~ have you ever had an amputation, Puppet?

DOCTOR:

I’ve _done_ amputations as a-…Physician. ~seems a bit uneasy as he answers~ but no; I’ve never had an amputation.

MASTER:

Hm. ~tugs gently on a bit of rope around the Doctor’s chest, his hand moving back to trail down the Doctor’s arm to his hand, pulling it closer to him as he feels the Doctor’s fingers~ how necessary would you say fingers are?

DOCTOR:

Depends on what you’re expected to do… most things can be done with three. ~speaks warily but honestly~

MASTER:

~folds down the Doctor’s pinky and ring finger~ these three?

DOCTOR:

~nods slowly, not liking where this is going~

MASTER:

What about… ~now folds down the Doctor’s thumb and middle finger~ these three?

DOCTOR:

~takes the question as more hypotheticals just to avoid panicking~ not easily, but I figure one could adapt.

MASTER:

Good. ~reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small but sharp knife, his other hand gripping the Doctor’s wrist~

DOCTOR:

M-Master, you’re not seriously about to… ~he protests weakly in disbelief, closing his hand into a fist near-subconsciously~

MASTER:

Which do you prefer, the first or the second? ~he asks with faint annoyance, prying the Doctor’s fist open~

DOCTOR:

First, but Master, I really don’t see how this is at all necessary… ~he opens his hand for the Master once he starts trying to open it, wanting to keep at least some of his fingers~

MASTER:

~ignores the Doctor, firmly holding the Doctor’s pinky apart from the others and taking his knife to saw it off at the second joint~

DOCTOR:

~yells in pain at first before biting his lip to muffle his sounds, instinctively trying to pull his hand away~

MASTER:

~squeezes the Doctor’s hand to keep it in place, wiping spots of blood off of his face before moving on to sever the Doctor’s ring finger at the second joint as well~ it will hurt less if you stay still. ~brushes the rest of the Doctor’s fingers off of the couch and onto the floor~

DOCTOR:

Pretty damn easy for you to say! ~he retorts, having meant to mumble the response but instead exclaiming it pretty clearly, his intact hand gripping the couch as tears overflow from his eyes involuntarily~

MASTER:

Come on, halfway done. ~responds patiently, letting go of the Doctor’s bleeding hand to try and pry his other away from the couch~

DOCTOR:

~forces himself to let the Master take his other hand, knowing he’ll take it either way as he cradles his bleeding hand against his chest~

MASTER:

~lays the Doctor’s right arm across his lap, cutting off his other pinky and ring finger with the same excruciating sawing motion~ there. You did it; it’s over. ~praises the Doctor, stroking his hair with his bloodied hand~

DOCTOR:

~sobs, his hands held close to himself as he shivers gently from his body’s shock and adrenaline~

MASTER:

~wraps his arms around the Doctor, rocking a little~ shh, shh… we’ll get you bandaged up. ~carefully disentangles himself from the Doctor, standing and pushing the other two fingers off of the couch~

NORVA & NORVELLI:

~they warily come over, one cleaning up the dismembered limbs and the blood while the other helps close the Doctor’s open wounds so they can be bandaged~

DOCTOR:

~lets the one that’s closing his wounds get to his hands without resistance, avoiding meeting her gaze~ thank you…

NORVA & NORVELLI:

~they finish their task silently, both of them looking sympathetically pained while working; when they step away with their supplies the Doctor has four securely bandaged stubs where his fingers were cut off~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at his hands, still processing what happened as he curls his remaining fingers into as much of a fist as he can make, opening it again after a brief moment~

MASTER:

~walks back over with a blanket, laying it over the Doctor before sitting down at the other end of the couch where it isn’t bloody. He gently rubs the Doctor’s leg in comfort~

DOCTOR:

~pulls the blanket around himself with what’s left of his hands, not acknowledging or speaking to the Master immediately as the only thing he can think of to ask is “why” and he knows there is no justification for this~

MASTER:

~lets the silence drag on, eventually taking his hand away; he’s reading a book the next time the Doctor thinks to look over at him, the blood cleaned off of his hands~

DOCTOR:

~shifts, slowly sitting up—without his feet touching the ground, but not supporting himself with his hands again yet~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor briefly, murmuring~ all I did was stop pretending.

DOCTOR:

You’re not a callous man, Master… you’re a lot of things: sadistic, yes, but you always cared… ~smiles a little~ you put up one Hell of a front, I’ll give you that…

MASTER:

~his gaze drifts downward, but he doesn’t say anything, though he clearly considers it~

DOCTOR:

~sets his hands down on the couch, realizing he’s still pretty much covered in his own drying blood when he looks down at himself~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor again, speaking after a moment~ would you like to wash up?

DOCTOR:

~glances up at the Master, not having expected the question~ yeah, that’d be nice…

MASTER:

~nods, standing~ than get undressed and meet me upstairs in the bathroom. I can find something clean for you to wear.

DOCTOR:

~nods, climbing off of the bloodied couch and sitting up to simply take off his shirt and suit jacket as they’re already unbuttoned~

MASTER:

~turns and walks out to head up the stairs, letting the Doctor undress~

DOCTOR:

~takes off his trousers without hesitance, not immediately knowing what to do with them so he drapes his old clothes over his own back to carry them before starting to crawl towards the stairs~

NORVA:

~comes after him, calling politely~ {excuse me. I can take those…}

DOCTOR:

~looks up and sits up to gather his clothes, handing them to Norva~ {thank you.}

NORVA:

~nods to him, taking the clothes and seeming nervous about replying to the Doctor in any way, just turning to take the clothes with her as she opens the single door to the right of the staircase~

DOCTOR:

~climbs up the stairs with a little more difficulty than usual, managing to do so in a fairly timely manner on his way to the bathroom~

MASTER:

~the door to the bathroom is open, where the Master is inside preparing a bath himself with his suit jacket set aside~

DOCTOR:

~crawls into the room, beyond even remotely caring about his own nudity~ hello!

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, giving a small smile as he puts some odd liquid into the bath~ hello. Go on in, it’s ready. ~gestures to the bath~

DOCTOR:

~climbs into the bath, wondering what the liquid was but not questioning it as he doubts it could hurt him more than the Master’s knife did~

MASTER:

~crouches down next to the Doctor after he gets into the bath, bringing some water up in his hand and over the Doctor’s head a couple of times to gently wash the blood out of his hair~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master wash out his hair as he carefully tries to clean the blood off of his arms and hands, careful of his hands as they do still hurt if not as excruciatingly~

MASTER:

~speaks as he runs his hands down the Doctor’s neck gently~ did you like it when we bathed together last time?

DOCTOR:

~seems a little hesitant (probably because the Master has now forcefully sawed four of his fingers off) but answers with a short nod~ yes, I did.

MASTER:

~smiles a little, playing with the ring on the Doctor’s collar~ would you like it if I bathed with you now? ~figuring it’s possible the answer might be different~

DOCTOR:

~thinks over the question for a second, wary of getting close to the Master again but feeling a certain level of need for physical interaction that is neither immensely degrading nor physically or emotionally scarring~ yes, Master, I would.

MASTER:

Okay. ~he gets up and walks over to where he left his suit jacket to get undressed the rest of the way; he steps into the bath a few feet away from the Doctor, sliding down into the water before moving a little closer~

DOCTOR:

~gently runs his hand through the water, feeling the unfamiliar absence of his missing fingers though he looks more curious than upset~

MASTER:

~drifts closer until his side is pressed up against the Doctor’s, and he brings an arm around his back~ what is it? ~notices the Doctor’s expression~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master with a faint smile, raising his hand out of the water to gesture to it and moving his fingers and stubs in a small wave-like motion~ it feels weird, is all.

MASTER:

~returns the faint smile, reaching forward to very gently lace his fingers between the Doctor’s, careful of his bandages~ does it still hurt?

DOCTOR:

~finds the question almost laughable, answering~ I mean no disrespect, Master; but you sawed my fingers off, of course it still hurts.

MASTER:

Alright, alright; ~chuckles a bit himself, shaking his head~ do you want something to help with the pain? ~closes his hand a little more~

DOCTOR:

~closes what’s left of his own hand around the Master’s, shrugging~ I’ll be fine either way.

MASTER:

Alright. ~brushes his thumb over the Doctor’s knuckle, slowly letting go of his hand to grab some soap so they can wash themselves~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master’s hand go, continuing to mess with the water a little until the Master gets the soap~

MASTER:

~lathers his hands with soap and gently washes the Doctor’s chest, quietly humming a little tune~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, relaxing where he sits as the Master washes him, listening to the Master’s humming contentedly~

MASTER:

~finishes washing the Doctor~ would you like my other gift after this, Puppet? ~brushes a hand through the Doctor’s hair, seeming excited about whatever this gift is~

DOCTOR:

~nods eagerly, excited mostly due to the Master’s excitement~ yes, Master!

MASTER:

~grins at the Doctor’s eagerness, leaning forward to peck his cheek before climbing out of the bath to find a towel and dry himself off~ I’ll grab some clothes for you, don’t go anywhere.

DOCTOR:

Don’t know where I’d go, but alright! ~goes back to messing with his hand in the water to pass time~

MASTER:

~returns shortly after with the Doctor’s blue suit and trench coat, hanging it up where the towels are~ do you need any help getting dressed?

DOCTOR:

~looks down at his hands, shaking his head after a brief moment~ I think I’ve got it. ~goes to climb out of the bath~

MASTER:

~takes a towel and drapes it over the Doctor, having already changed into fresh clothes for himself~

DOCTOR:

~sits up on his knees to dry himself off efficiently before reaching to grab his clothing and dress himself~

MASTER:

~waits for the Doctor, gesturing for him to follow once he’s dressed and heading out into the hallway. Walks further down to a room the Doctor hasn’t been in before, regaining his look of excitement~

DOCTOR:

~eagerly follows the Master, though he is wary of exactly what this gift entails~

MASTER:

~opens the door~

ENIVRONMENT:

~the Doctor senses her before he sees her; the TARDIS is parked in the room, which looks like a study. Her lights are dim but he’s alive, considerably banged up, with her door hanging ajar at a bent angle~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen and he quickens his step the second he feels her presence, practically running—galloping?—to the TARDIS once he can see her~ hey, old girl! Oh, look what they’ve done to you, but you’re alright, right? ~turns to the Master~ how’d you get her back?

MASTER:

~puts his hands in his pockets as he watches the Doctor, waiting by the door~ Aperture’s gone. ~gives a small smile~ I told you we’d be stronger than Her one day, didn’t I? The bargain’s over; GLaDOS is out of commission.

TARDIS:

~greets the Doctor with the strength she can muster, running on emergency power after being deprived of her usual “fuel”. She seems more concerned for the Doctor than herself~

DOCTOR:

~grins, hugging the TARDIS doors before speaking to the Master again~ oh! In Cardiff, where Cardiff _was,_ there’s a time rift, a Huon energy farm. Wait, and Jack! Is he out and well? Not happy with what’s going on, I bet, but out of There?

MASTER:

Yes. Both of them will need a little rehabilitation, I think. ~nods towards the TARDIS, giving the OK for the Doctor to go inside if he wants~

DOCTOR:

~crawls into the TARDIS, climbing up her steps to sit against the console, mentally open to her and trying to catch her up on recent affairs~

JACK:

Doctor? ~a familiar voice speaks up hesitantly from the top of the steps furthest from the doors, where Jack sits with his arms around his knees; he’s not visibly injured, but things have obviously taken their toll on him in his almost haunting complexion~

DOCTOR:

Jack! ~sits up, looking up at the immortal human with a smile~ gods, am I glad to see you alive and well! ~looks Jack over again~ well… alive.

JACK:

So… what happened to _you._ ~returns the Doctor’s evaluating glance, sitting stock-still as if he’s afraid of moving~

DOCTOR:

~his smile fades a bit, guiltily casting his gaze to the glass floor~ oh, just time… did-… did the Master show you the surface yet…?

JACK:

I’ve seen it. ~he mutters bitterly, adding after a length of silence~ this isn’t just time, don’t lie to me.

DOCTOR:

~sighs~ then you know what it is, Jack; or who, rather. The Master. I was in a coma for a year.

JACK:

~he nods, the gesture barely noticeable~ and what’s he done to you. ~his voice doesn’t have enough lift to phrase it as a question~

DOCTOR:

A lot. ~raises his hand so Jack can see it clearly~ but he got you guys out, at least…

JACK:

~winces, looking to the side and muttering angrily~ I’ll kill him…

MASTER:

~steps into the TARDIS, cheerfully walking over to the Doctor to crouch down in front of him~ it’s polite to say thank you when someone gives you a gift.

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, hesitating but responding~ thank you, Master. ~genuinely grateful but not wanting Jack to know and hate him for how little fight he’s given~

MASTER:

~stands back up, ignoring Jack~ now go put those clothes back where they belong. ~gives a sideways jerk of his head, directing the Doctor towards the staircase Jack’s on, which is the only path to get to the wardrobe~

DOCTOR:

~sets a foot on the floor, faltering as if remembering he’s still on New Gallifrey and getting up on his hands and knees with his gaze cast to the ground~ yes, Master. ~crawls over to and climbs up the staircase Jack’s on without looking at either of them~

JACK:

~never takes his eyes off of the Master, glaring daggers at him as the Timelord demonstrates his power by humiliating the Doctor~

MASTER:

~Jack’s anger only seems to strengthen his smug look, and he calls after the Doctor~ come right back as soon as you’re done, Puppet!

DOCTOR:

~he just nods to acknowledge the Master, pausing to hug Jack, mumbling~ I’m glad you’re back. ~not giving him much time to respond as he heads into the hallway~

JACK:

~flinches at the hug, his fortitude wavering for a moment before he quietly returns to staring the Master down~

DOCTOR:

~crawls all the way to his wardrobe, standing only to climb the excessive number of steps to where his clothing belongs and back down before crawling back to the console room~

JACK:

~is sitting with his head in his arms at the top of the steps~

MASTER:

~thoughtfully paces around the console. He pauses when he sees the Doctor~ there you are; come on, we’ve got some preparation to do. ~heads towards the doors~

DOCTOR:

~climbs down the steps to follow the Master~ preparation for what, your friends?

MASTER:

~chuckles a little~ yes. ~holds the door open for the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~brushes against the doorframe in a passive display of affection towards the TARDIS as he leaves~

MASTER:

~walks in silence until they’re out of the room with the TARDIS and the door is closed behind them~ do you want Jack to stay in this sector with you and the stewardesses?

DOCTOR:

I mean, sure, but- ~hesitates before quietly expressing his concern~ he has already expressed a desire to kill you. Be careful.

MASTER:

Can I trust you keep him in check? I don’t plan to bring him any harm; perhaps he’ll warm up, eventually.

DOCTOR:

~nods, determined now~ you can trust me, Master, though I doubt Jack will be easily contented.

MASTER:

~walks down the first few steps of the staircase, pausing to turn around and offer his hand to the Doctor with a small smile~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, not daring to assume what the gesture means and just looking at the Master in desperate search for an explanation as he precariously lifts one hand to start reaching towards the Master’s~

MASTER:

~nods a little, taking the Doctor’s hand and pulling him upwards gently~

DOCTOR:

~stands on his knees before very hesitantly moving to his feet, keeping eye contact with the Master to be certain he’s not doing anything wrong~

MASTER:

~smiles reassuringly, closing his hand around the Doctor’s and starting to walk down the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master more confidently on his feet, closing his own hand on the Master’s~ so, what needs to be done to get ready?

MASTER:

Tidying, cooking, preparing of a room or two… ~looks over at the Doctor with a smirk, heading towards the door next to the bottom of the staircase~ and then there’s you. We can take care of that now.

DOCTOR:

~a bit confused and wary of his role in all of this, continues to follow the Master without questioning him further~

MASTER:

~opens the door and walks down the steps that are at a slighter decline, approaching the small room and metal door at the bottom~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the familiar door, already stripped of his clothing, so he at least doesn’t have to worry about that rule~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor, letting go of his hand when they’re standing in front of the door as he goes to open it~ relax a little, alright?

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~still seems a bit anxious~ though that’s not something I was ever particularly good at… ~shakes his head as he’s not started worrying over his inability to stop worrying~ I see what you mean, I’ll loosen up.

MASTER:

~pushes the door open to the familiar but still generally unexplored room and walks inside, gesturing for the Doctor to follow as he looks around thoughtfully, choosing where to start~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master inside, looking around himself for the first time without being overwhelmed by the initial shock of seeing it all or occupied with other events~

MASTER:

~holds the Doctor’s wrist and brings him over to a piece of furniture that looks like it’s meant to be lain on top of, with cushioned pads for the legs and forearms, each with an open restraint. He guides the Doctor to get up onto it~

DOCTOR:

~gets onto the ‘furniture’ without complaint, setting his limps where it seems like they belong~

MASTER:

~goes around to strap the restraints around the Doctor’s wrists and ankles, tightening them so he can’t pull away~

DOCTOR:

So… I really have no clue what to say at this point, but I figured saying so counts as saying something.

MASTER:

~chuckles from somewhere the Doctor can’t see, coming back into the Doctor’s line of sight wearing a pair of dark gloves slicked with something wet~ you don’t have to speak unless spoken to, though I won’t reprimand you for it.

DOCTOR:

~his gaze is almost immediately drawn to the Master’s gloves, prying his attention away from them as he answers~ okay.

MASTER:

~goes around behind the Doctor, moving the rope of his harness slightly so he can gently push two of his fingers inside the other Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~huffs lightly, looking down at the flooring~ Master… please answer me honestly; what does this have to do with your friends?

MASTER:

Don’t be nervous, Puppet; I just want to show you off a little. ~continues to loosen the Doctor up~

DOCTOR:

Okay… ~makes himself relax into trusting the Master, humming occasionally as the Master works at him~

MASTER:

~steps away from the Doctor, walking around him to take a rubber plug out of a drawer, which he takes back over to gently ease it into him~ remember, I won’t let them hurt you.

DOCTOR:

I know. ~he answers, having already made peace with what he’s determined to be the most likely turn of events once the Master’s ‘friends’ arrive~

MASTER:

~sets the plug in place, stepping away to take off his gloves and put them aside. He picks up a familiar metal hook with a ring, turning to the Doctor again almost hesitantly~

DOCTOR:

~has stopped watching the Master, knowing doing so usually results in a certain level of grueling anticipation~

MASTER:

~reaches between the Doctor’s legs and carefully pushes in the end of the hook without warning, keeping a finger on it as he reaches into his pocket for the remote~

DOCTOR:

~his hips back in surprised arousal, biting his lip to cut off a yelp~

MASTER:

Shh… ~clicks the remote on and slowly dials it up, holding the device in place~

DOCTOR:

~fails to stifle a groan, far from used to being expected to as he periodically rolls his hips out of instinct and will for friction~

MASTER:

~fits the ring into place and dials the remote down a little, letting go~ same rules as last time.

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to remember the rules, nodding once he does, responding breathlessly~ got it.

MASTER:

~comes in front of the Doctor, starting to unlatch his restraints~ and be good, alright?

DOCTOR:

Of course! ~shifts a bit once he can solely because he can~ why would I consciously choose to be bad?

MASTER:

It’s just a reminder. ~runs a hand through the Doctor’s hair briefly, unlatching his ankles~ up.

DOCTOR:

~leans his head into the Master’s hand, sitting up to stand off of the padded piece of furniture~

MASTER:

~walks up to the Doctor when he stands, taking his face in his hand and simply looking at him for a moment before touching his forehead to the Doctor’s. Silently looks into his mind, blocking out everything else~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master have complete access to his mind without resistance, closing his own eyes to focus on what the Master’s doing out of curiosity~

MASTER:

~delves further into the Doctor’s subconscious, making it seem like he’s blocking out the noise of the drums but he’s actually taken them from the Doctor~ let’s stop this for now… I want to try something. ~runs his hands down the Doctor’s sleeves, which he suddenly realizes his has again: fitted in his old clothes and trench coat, no harness or toys, his wings emerging through the slits in the back of his clothing~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, stretching his wings out behind him now that they’re free, opening his eyes halfway to see where they are or if they’ve moved at all~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he vaguely understands that they’re outside, but the dream seems to have lost coherence significantly~

MASTER:

~calmly rests his head against the Doctor’s chest, a sense of security emanating from his telepathic presence~

DOCTOR:

~gently brings his arms around the Master, his wings following suit, not at all bothered by the incoherence of the dream~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a faint breeze blows around them for the longest time, and when something finally changes it’s like the previous happenings fade away~

MASTER:

~a simple fear overcomes the Master, spurred from an unknown adversary that he’s sensed is approaching them~

DOCTOR:

~telepathically senses the Master’s fear, glancing around for whatever the Master sensed, not letting go of him yet~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re standing in a dim alleyway lined with the occasional door, a chill being picked up by the breeze and developing into a wind~

MASTER:

~shivers and grips the Doctor’s clothing, practically paralyzed with dread~ Doctor…

DOCTOR:

~holds the Master closer, confused but not taking his fear lightly~ Master, what is it?

ENVIRONMENT:

~a harsh yellow light rises over the top of the buildings, angling down on them with sounds of mechanical movement~

MASTER:

We need to get out… ~he rasps, turning to look as a dark figure steps into one of their exit paths~

DOCTOR:

Come on, then! ~opens his wings and grabs the Master’s hand to start running down the alleyway away from the figure~

MASTER:

~runs after the Doctor down the alleyway, trying not to look back, but when they turn a corner they’re met with a dead end and he freezes~

DOCTOR:

~turns around immediately, remembering the doors in the walls of the alleyway and going to try them, fishing in his pocket for his sonic~

MASTER:

~stumbles after the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he does find his sonic, which helps them get into the nearest locked door~

MASTER:

~catches his breath after the door’s closed, recuperating from his fear before looking around to see where they ended up~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the empty room is lit by a fireplace and furnished with old couches and a rocking chair by the hearth~

DOCTOR:

Alright, what the Hell is going on? ~speaks as he looks around the room for another door and anything of potential use as he drags the rocking chair to set it in front of the door they came in through so that the side of the chair is against the door~

MASTER:

~walks over and sits on the ground behind the back of the couch, curling up a little around himself~

DOCTOR:

Master, I really don’t mean to pressure you, but you _have_ to snap out of it, especially considering the amount of danger we seem to be in. ~strides up to the fireplace, picking up its fire stoker to lay it down so that the end rests in the fire~

MASTER:

But it’s okay now… ~he murmurs, closing his eyes and drinking in the scent and warmth of the place~

DOCTOR:

~locks the door with his sonic, his eyebrow raised at the Master’s statement~ going inside doesn’t get rid of what’s on the outside or make us know it’s there any less, how seriously do you take Schrödinger?

MASTER:

Well, what is there to do about it? ~looks up at the Doctor, staying where he is~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room has a few bookshelves and one other door on the wall to the right of the fireplace~

DOCTOR:

Run, fight, whatever we _can_ do! ~runs to the other door to open it and see what’s on the other side~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a small hallway behind the door that turns right and leads to an Aperture-Enrichment-Center bedroom, the end of which is broken and very clearly leads to the rest of the facility~

DOCTOR:

~very quickly reenters the warm, inviting room and closes and locks that door as well~ {shit.} ~strides back to the door he barricaded to un-barricade it~

MASTER:

What is it? ~he asks warily, getting to his feet in a bit of a panic when he sees the Doctor unlocking the door~

DOCTOR:

I’m not just going to sit around here and the other door just leads to Aperture, so I’m going to fight a battle I might win. Are you with me or not?

MASTER:

Why can’t we just stay here…? ~he protests, tears in his eyes~ don’t leave…

DOCTOR:

~falters, sonic in hand against the door but not activated~ we can’t stay here forever, it won’t even be _safe_ forever. We’ll run out of water, if nothing breaks in first!

MASTER:

~walks towards the Doctor, arms outstretched~ but we won’t be alone, or out in the cold…

DOCTOR:

~hesitantly pockets his sonic, pushing the chair back against the door~ I guess we can stay for a little bit, see if there’s any better way out that presents itself…

MASTER:

~relaxes visible, pulling the Doctor into an embrace and closing his eyes~ thank you…

DOCTOR:

~wraps his arms around the Master~ you’re welcome… ~closes his own eyes, letting himself enjoy the hug~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor feels himself surfacing from the dream, waking to a darkness and the sound of the Master’s quiet breathing. The other Timelord is lying somewhat curled around the Doctor’s head, left hand on the Doctor’s cheek and the other draped over his shoulder as if the Doctor were a plushie he needed in order to sleep. Most bits of the Doctor’s dream have faded from memory, but he’s not entirely awake yet~

DOCTOR:

~tries to grasp at the memories but ultimately lets them go as he drowsily blinks his eyes open~

MASTER:

~stirs a little but doesn’t wake, nestling into the Doctor’s hair~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, thinking the Master’s being quite adorable, forgetting to cover it up and just hoping it was dismissed in the Master’s sleep~

MASTER:

~snuggles closer to the Doctor before settling back into a calm sleep~

DOCTOR:

~his smile widens and he doesn’t dare move more than he has to to breathe, not thinking the Master would stay if he woke up~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is silent for so long that when the Doctor hears something it’s almost startling; it takes him a moment to recognize the sound, it being surreal to hear the TARDIS again after so long~

 


	9. The TARDIS Returns

DOCTOR:

~lifts his head, pushing the Master’s arms off of him as gently as he can in his haste, climbing out of bed to run out of the room and ultimately out of the house~

ENVIRONMENT:

~no one else seems to be awake, light from the TARDIS shining through the window in the kitchen~

TARDIS:

~she expresses panic to the Doctor, informing him that she was sent back by GLaDOS separately from the Master and she doesn’t know how late she’s ended up getting back~

DOCTOR:

~runs directly out to the TARDIS without stopping to grab his shoes or jacket, wrapping his arms and wings around her~ it’s alright, old girl, it’s only been a few days… ~tears well up in his eyes and spill over down his cheeks, knowing GLaDOS is still there and in the TARDIS~ the—the Master even took the drums… and Alan remembers you! The Master’s a little not there in the head but he’s been getting better… Si’nuitelle’s cellulitis is getting better, too.

TARDIS:

~she’s made happy for him by the Doctor’s report, avoiding mention of the obvious issue now that she’s returned~

SOLDIERS:

~the UNIT soldiers come to the front door~ Doctor, what happened?

DOCTOR:

The TARDIS is back! But… not exactly safe; if I don’t return from going in and the TARDIS goes into flight, tell the Master what happened. ~opens the door to walk into the TARDIS~ alright, bitch, no time for hide-and-seek, speak up.

TARDIS:

~grows discomfited the longer the silence drags on, the Doctor’s demand not doing anything when it comes to revealing GLaDOS~

DOCTOR:

Come on, taunt me on my failure, smack me upside the head with my own guilt, remind me of the numbers, the damage I did to those people, how bloody helpless I’ve been. ~walks further into the console room, glaring at the ceiling~ DO IT!!

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor’s words ring empty through the console room, his only response an echo or two~

DOCTOR:

Goddamn you… ~sighs, leaning against the console~ sorry about that, Sexy, I do have reason to believe She’s actively here. ~strokes the rim of the console, feeling the TARDIS’ unmistakable presence surrounding him~ I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you…

TARDIS:

~she seems as healthy as she was last time she was with him, feeling as if the Master got a far worse deal than she did—it hasn’t been too long for her, just a quick jump and she was back at the house~

DOCTOR:

Either way… ~shakes his head a little~ I ought to get back inside before the Master thinks I was dragged into Hell. This is going to be one tense ride to UNIT.

TARDIS:

~she tries to look through his memories to get an idea of what state the Master’s currently in~

DOCTOR:

~throws memories of the Master essentially beating him up, offering to help with his dreams, snuggling up to him, ranting drunkenly, cutting, and smoking all to the TARDIS to assist her search~

TARDIS:

~she backs off a little, not wanting to keep resurfacing the bad memories and knowing what she needs to know now anyway~

DOCTOR:

~starts walking to the TARDIS doors to leave the TARDIS with the goal of returning to his spot in his and the Master’s bed~

SOLDIERS:

~the UNIT soldiers have returned to their spots, leaving the door partially open so Jared can at least see the TARDIS. They nod to the Doctor as he passes~

MASTER:

~in the bedroom, the Master is curled up closer to himself, looking upset but somehow still sleeping after all the commotion~

DOCTOR:

~climbs back into bed next to the Master, relaxing and hoping his return does as little to wake the Master as him leaving~

MASTER:

~the movement of the bed seems to distress him further, and he adjusts his position to lie more on his stomach, his left hand settling a few inches away from the Doctor’s nose~

DOCTOR:

~gently sets a hand on the Master, trying to calm him without waking him up~

MASTER:

~he just brushes the Doctor’s hand away, stirring again before bringing a hand up to rub his face sleepily~

DOCTOR:

The TARDIS is back… ~speaks quietly though he’s fairly certain that the Master’s awake now~

MASTER:

~sits up when the Doctor speaks, blinking and looking down at him through a squint~ she is?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. I made a grand entrance to seemingly no audience, so that’s always awkward, but she seems alright.

MASTER:

~leans his face forward into his hands, going quiet~ …I suppose that makes sense…

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the ceiling~ if she thinks I’ll let down my guard and bring you both into the TARDIS, she has a faulty circuit.

MASTER:

She might not be able to speak through the TARDIS… what time is it? ~he asks drowsily, turning to slide off of the bed onto his feet~

DOCTOR:

No clue. ~opens up the phone Martha gave him to check the time~ she’s always spoken through the TARDIS, though. What’s changed?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the time reads 4:32 a.m.~

MASTER:

I didn’t tell you that one night I was drunk? ~picks up his other set of clothes off of the floor, sticking them in a drawer~ the mainframe is unusable; She’s using an android form, and probably has all the logistics worked out by now with all the time She’s had…

DOCTOR:

Android… ~glares at the ceiling in exasperated disgust~ we had her, then! But that also means there’s a chance—a slim chance, but a chance—that she’s not ready for us yet. ~gets up out of bed to put his shoes on~ and no, you said a lot but nothing that coherent.

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor as he gets his shoes on~ going somewhere?

DOCTOR:

~nods, resolute in his answer~ taking that chance, yeah. I’m kicking down the devil’s front door before she wrecks my whole home.

MASTER:

You’re not going by yourself. ~he orders sternly as he goes to get his own shoes~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master in surprise but nods~ I won’t try to stop you from joining me on this one, then. ~starts to walk out of the room and back downstairs, figuring he doesn’t need Jack’s jacket where he’s going~

MASTER:

~discovers that he can’t find his shoes in the room, following the Doctor downstairs to get his long-fall boots on instead, earning wary looks from both of the UNIT soldiers~

DOCTOR:

~notices the soldiers’ response, looking at them with a grave expression~ he’s coming with me on a hopefully short trip. There’s something we have to take care of but I’m afraid you would be cannon fodder if you were to join us.

JARED:

And if you don’t return? ~he asks carefully, not moving from his spot beside the stairs~

DOCTOR:

Call Torchwood. Explain the situation and Jack shouldn’t take long to catch on and tell you the details and I trust him to know what I’d want. ~turns and opens the door to the outside~

JARED:

Yes, sir. ~nods after a moment of hesitance~

MASTER:

~looks back up the stairs before making himself follow the Doctor outside~

DOCTOR:

~walks out to the TARDIS with a blank expression~ I say we go in guns blazing; we should be fairly difficult to fight with our experience and I certainly have enough firepower in the TARDIS. There’s next to no way we surprise or sneak around Her.

MASTER:

What are we trying to do, shoot her to death? ~he tries not to show his surprise for the Doctor’s approach~ we’ll have to find her first if we even want to attempt that.

DOCTOR:

I’ve tried being the Doctor on this one, it doesn’t work. GLaDOS is an android; the TARDIS should be able to find her. ~asks the TARDIS if she can find the android they saw before once they get to her doors~

TARDIS:

~she thinks she can~

MASTER:

~obviously has doubts~ everything’s off; that’s her cover, nothing’s sending or receiving signals from her… and if we start turning things on, she’ll know we’re there and it gives her time to prepare.

DOCTOR:

We won’t turn things on. _She’s_ on, and therefore has electricity and signals running through her humanoid body. The TARDIS says she can find Her and find Her she will. ~walks into the TARDIS and to the doorway to the hallway in which the shooting range is right next to the console room~

MASTER:

And she can hide those… ~mutters under his breath, going up to the console and thoughtfully running a hand across it before turning to hop up the stairs after the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

You don’t _have_ to come with me. We’re running on hypotheticals. ~goes into the room and takes his old gun down and loads it, knowing how long it’s been since the Master’s seen him go through the fluid motion of gearing up~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor into the room, glancing at him as he gets ready with nothing but unpleasant memories coming to mind, walking over to take and load a few guns for himself~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master once his gun is loaded and on his back~ you ready?

MASTER:

~rests a slightly smaller gun that what the Doctor has over his shoulder, a handgun that uses different ammunition poking out of his pocket. He nods gravely~ ready.

DOCTOR:

~turns, not even walking with his usual casual gait as he leaves the range to go to the console room and put in coordinates for Aperture~ will you have to be inside to scan?

TARDIS:

~echoes thoughtfully, deciding it’d definitely be easier to do a scan within the facility~

DOCTOR:

Then let’s go. ~waits for the Master to be there before pulling the takeoff lever and flying the TARDIS to Aperture~

MASTER:

~hangs back, pacing as much as possible without risking losing his balance and falling over as the Doctor flies the TARDIS again~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS and immediately sets the monitor to show what’s outside~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re in a pitch-black room that looks like a testing chamber through the monitor’s view~

MASTER:

What’s the plan if guns don’t work? ~he asks, trying to play devil’s advocate~

DOCTOR:

~opens the monitor up to displaying the TARDIS’ scan~ well, though I don’t hold anything that can’t pierce most metals and we’re on Earth, if guns don’t work we use our heads. I assume you can think on your feet, I don’t expect plans will go as planned otherwise.

MASTER:

~nods a little, watching the monitor~

TARDIS:

~has come up with more than 3 places she finds signals, not sure which one if any are GLaDOS~

DOCTOR:

That’s alright, we’ll go through one by one. ~puts in coordinates for the nearest signal to send the TARDIS into brief flight~

TARDIS:

~lands nervously~

MASTER:

~heads to the doors but doesn’t open them just yet, glancing back at the Doctor~ know what’s out there?

DOCTOR:

~starts towards the door at a stride~ Aperture, and something’s on. If it moves, shoot it. We can’t risk anything.

MASTER:

Got it… ~opens the door when he sees the Doctor is coming, readying his gun and stepping aside to let the Doctor past~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is dark except for a small blinking blue light on the top corner of a metal box that takes up most of the room along with equipment that seems to connect to the box~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his sonic to scan for details on the machine he’s immediately faced with, keeping an eye on his surroundings as he steps out of the TARDIS~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the machine seems to be made for the versatile assembly of various things, though obviously not turrets; there are chutes all around the room mean to bring in supplies and take them out~

MASTER:

So; we could get to other places from here, but I assume we’re sticking with the TARDIS? ~he asks, unsure of the machine’s importance~

DOCTOR:

Yes. ~uses the sonic to try to make the machine malfunction without turning it off~ we can never be too cautious.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the machine’s near-silent hum stutters and fades to silence after a brief spark in reaction to the sonic, and the blue light winks out~

MASTER:

Did you mean to turn that off? ~he asks warily, starting to head back to the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

No. Give it a loose bolt or two, but now we’re noticeable… get tape from the TARDIS, she’ll tell you where it is. ~starts fiddling with his sonic until its signal matches the machine’s~

MASTER:

Tape…? ~steps inside but leaves the door open in case the Doctor cares to explain~

DOCTOR:

Yes. I can make the thing seem on with sonic signals, but it’s a handheld item. I’m taping the button down and probably taping it to the machine.

MASTER:

~comes back out with tape~ you’re going to leave the sonic…? ~hands it to the Doctor, his gun held in one hand~

DOCTOR:

I’ll still have the green one. ~takes the tape and wraps it around the sonic where the button is, walking up to the machine to tape it so the blue light’s where the other blue light was flashing more out of playful mockery than actually trying to make it blend in. Strides back into the TARDIS afterwards~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor and pauses in the doorway, smiling briefly at the innovating workaround the Doctor used before turning back and closing the door, regaining his seriousness~

DOCTOR:

~decides on their next stop based on the signals the TARDIS found, sending them into flight again~

TARDIS:

~takes off and lands shortly after, worried for some reason~

MASTER:

~when he steps out of the ship he pauses in confusion~ it’s a broken bit of catwalk… looks like a test chamber next to it, but that’s it. ~messes with his gun, turning on a light at the top to help them see~

DOCTOR:

Careful; the TARDIS seems particularly concerned about this one… I don’t know why. ~follows the Master, one hand back and resting on his gun’s grip~

MASTER:

~looks at the chamber next to them, stepping a few feet away from the TARDIS but carefully keeping his distance from the end of the catwalk~ maybe it’s just outside the chamber?

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the test chamber uneasily~ Or just inside the chamber…

MASTER:

~nods a little~ then the TARDIS must not be able to land inside for some reason.

DOCTOR:

Which would count as concerning. ~looks around for a door to the chamber though they could just destroy the walls if need be~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the chamber doesn’t have a visible entrance other than an elevator shaft that leads down from above into the chamber~

DOCTOR:

Well, so much for keeping quiet. Careful of debris. ~with that warning he shoots to blow an accessible hole in the wall of the chamber~

MASTER:

~ducks as the Doctor starts shooting~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the chamber shudders with the force of the blow, dust clearing around the broken panel that was knocked in by the blast~

DOCTOR:

~steps back to jump off of the catwalk into the chamber, still holding his gun at the ready~

MASTER:

Doctor- ~tries to stop him from jumping right on in, but he speaks too late and lets out a small sigh~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the chamber is filled with pillars of churning grinders, the one closest to the Doctor being broken and unmoving by the blast, but otherwise there’d be no room for the TARDIS to land~

DOCTOR:

~turns around to talk to the Master~ it’s… essentially a blender. I don’t even _want_ to know why, I’m just lucky I broke the nearest grinders.

MASTER:

~looks like he doesn’t know exactly what to do at the moment~ well-… is there anything else in there?

DOCTOR:

Not that I can see… though this would be a lot for nothing. ~turns back to carefully see if there’s anything else that seems noteworthy in the area~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a moment after the Doctor speaks, the grinders slow and shudder to a stop, leaving small navigable spaces between them should the Doctor choose to explore further into the room~

MASTER:

~takes a step forward but doesn’t make the jump just yet~

DOCTOR:

…She knows we’re here, doesn’t She? ~speaks just loud enough that the Master should be able to hear as he warily makes his way deeper into the “blender”~

MASTER:

~hesitates for another heartbeat, running and jumping over the railing to get into the chamber with the Doctor and follow him warily~

DOCTOR:

~continues towards the center of the chamber, hoping to find more than just grinders—or expecting to, at least~

MASTER:

Maybe this isn’t the best idea, walking into a blender, ~he suggests as they walk~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a small empty space in the middle of the room, directly above which is the open end of the elevator shaft~

DOCTOR:

But it doesn’t make sense… ~shakes his head and turns to walk back to their hole in the wall~ what would this even test? Everything ends up the same when thrown in a blender.

MASTER:

~pauses in the more open space, hesitant to go back through between the grinders~

ENVIRONMENT:

~slowly, they start moving again, the horrible sound of metal scraping against metal filling the room~

DOCTOR:

Shit. Come on! ~shoots the grinders that are in the way of their path back to break them as he did the first couple~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor quickly, coughing at the dust and shrapnel in the aftermath of the gunfire, though they do manage to get out of the room without losing any limbs~

DOCTOR:

~once they’re both out on the catwalk he puts his gun on his back, panting lightly~ you alright?

MASTER:

~sits down on the catwalk and catches his breath, his gun set aside as he inspects small cuts made by flying bits of metal and tries to peel one bit out of his arm that didn’t just graze him~

DOCTOR:

~sums the Master up as being okay enough for him to focus on himself, bringing his wings around the front of him to look them over, finding his feathers worn and even missing in some places though otherwise he finds himself mostly unscathed, minus small cuts and bruises he doesn’t bother inspecting~

MASTER:

~leans back against the TARDIS when he’s given up on trying to get the bit of metal out with his fingers, looking up at the Doctor~ looks to me like it’s meant to be a death trap.

DOCTOR:

This whole place is a death trap. ~opens the door that the Master isn’t leaning on to head into the TARDIS and pick their next destination~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes as the Doctor steps inside the ship, not following him right away~

TARDIS:

~is wracked with pain the next moment, her lights dimming and pulsing as she tries to cope with it all, the cloister bell ringing through the halls~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the console, seeming deflated before starting to glare at it and trying to mentally split the pain with the TARDIS, given she’s a telepathic entity~

TARDIS:

~weakly resists the Doctor’s attempts to share the pain, not wanting to see him hurt~

DOCTOR:

~persists in his attempts~ come on; I’m not going to take all of it, but I can’t just… watch.

TARDIS:

~reluctantly gives in, unbridled agony flowing into the Doctor’s mind as it’s relieved from the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:

~calls out in pain, unable to imagine what the full brunt of it was, sitting down unsteadily as he barely kept himself from immediately falling, sitting against the console with his knees hugged up to his chest and his forehead on his knees, partially to hide his teary-eyed grimace~

MASTER:

~after a minute or so the Master comes strolling in, closing the door behind him and setting his gun down on the seat. He pauses to observe the state of both the TARDIS and the Doctor, speaking over the sound of the cloister bell~ are we just going to sit here and let it happen or is there something that can be done?

DOCTOR:

W-well, Master, I’m a bit far from doing nothing… ~reaches up to grab the console rim and force himself to his feet~ that being said… ~looks at the console to try a few things he’d normally do if something’s wrong with the TARDIS, not really expecting for them to work and struggling to even do that much~

MASTER:

~walks over to the Doctor and gently turns him away from the console by his shoulders, flinching back after sensing the sheer torment he’s being put through~ …what did you do?

DOCTOR:

~he would’ve given a smile if he could, but he can’t even get his eyes to focus on the Master, just shaking his head a little~ I split the TARDIS’ share of things.

MASTER:

~looks away, his eyes moving back and forth in thought as he furrows his eyebrows~ alright. Waiting it out won’t work; we’ll need to try and figure out what She wants if She won’t communicate with us directly…

DOCTOR:

We’re not doing… what She wants. I’m not giving up again. ~looks down at the floor for a moment before speaking more quietly~ if I-.. if I take it all… you know how to fly the TARDIS and shoot, you can get us out of here.

MASTER:

‘Getting us out of here’ won’t fix anything. ~he argues, not wanting to admit the Doctor’s idea scares him~ we don’t even know if the TARDIS would be functional again if you do that.

DOCTOR:

Then she can take it back, but the way things are right now none of us can fight back… worst-case scenario I have a heart-attack and regenerate for nothing, but at least we’d have a chance at getting to Her!

MASTER:

It’s not worth it. ~he protests with a surprising lack of force behind his tone, wrapping his hand around the Doctor’s wrist firmly~ let me take some.

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, protesting~ if you take it then it’ll just make it harder for you to do what you have to.

MASTER:

Give me some… then, take the rest if you must… I’ll do my best to get us out. It’ll probably give me a bit more drive, if anything. ~seems resolute in this~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates briefly before leaning forward to touch foreheads with the Master, given his relative telepathic ineptitude, and give him a portion of what he’s feeling now~

MASTER:

~grimaces and closes his eyes, helping solidify the transfer as it’s all originally from the TARDIS, creating a sort of makeshift link; he breaks away from the Doctor, giving him a small nod~ be careful.

DOCTOR:

You too. ~unsteadily heads downstairs to under the console, sitting curled up as he mentally reaches out to take the rest of the TARDIS’ agony~

MASTER:

~is upset by the Doctor’s intentions, reluctant to give him any more than she has to; the pain crashes down on him in waves, adding more and more onto itself in amounts the Doctor couldn’t possibly prepare himself for—even then, the TARDIS holds onto as much as she can without inhibiting her ability to fly~

DOCTOR:

~screams in pain, muffling as much as he can with his arms as his body tries to curl in on itself more than it can and his hands grip his arms to bruising, glowing faintly with regeneration energy but not regenerating~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the TARDIS takes off, the rest passing in a blur; all he knows is that the pain suddenly ceases, leaving behind the aftershock and adrenaline that makes him want to finally give in and pass out~

DOCTOR:

~falls to his side, shaking and panting, barely able to register what’s going on before he passes out~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he slowly regains consciousness, first sensing a firm, unfamiliar mattress below himself~

MASTER:

~is sitting next to him with his feet up on the bed, avoiding looking at the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re inside an enrichment center bedroom~

DOCTOR:

~curses as he gains awareness of his surroundings, shifting and sitting up~

MASTER:

Sorry. ~he murmurs simply, his gaze falling to the mattress~

DOCTOR:

Don’t be. And I don’t care what happened, we’re here now. Has Alan or Jack gotten caught up in this again?

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ no; at least.

DOCTOR:

~gets up out of bed to look around~ then it’s the same as ever. I have confidence in Jack taking care of things until we get out again.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the only things in the room other than the standard décor are two containers of beans and water in the minifridge~

MASTER:

Alright. ~doesn’t move from his spot~

DOCTR:

~doesn’t comment on the Master’s behavior, considering he’s probably experiencing some level of trauma right now. Takes out the water and sniffs it to be sure it’s just water~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the water seems clean~

MASTER:

~brings a hand up to the side of his head, closing his eyes~ and how are you, after all that?

DOCTOR:

~takes a sip of the water before answering with a glance at the small amount of deep bruising that’s not covered by his short sleeves~ I’m fine… pain is pain, even when “pain” seems like an understatement. I can’t feel any of it anymore, though, and all that’s left is a few achy and pulled muscles.

MASTER:

~nods to the jug, his eyes open again~ what’s that? ~seeming to accept the Doctor’s answer~

DOCTOR:

Water. ~shrugs, having mostly taking it for something to do~ it was in the mini fridge.

MASTER:

~nods again, letting himself relax a little~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a loud buzzer blares through the speakers~

MASTER:

~is horribly startled, barely managing to keep himself from falling off the bed~

DOCTOR:

~jumps at the buzzer, pausing before stating~ I think someone’s getting impatient.

MASTER:

Did you try the door? ~he suggests quietly, sliding off of the bed and trying to calm himself down~

DOCTOR:

~heads to the door to open it on the recommendation~ I almost miss when she could talk.

MASTER:

I don’t know if she can or not… ~walks over so he can see what’s going on~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door opens easily, though the opening is blocked by a blue sheet of light. Outside the door stands a long-limbed female android, made from sleek white and black metal components—her face looks almost like a white mask, two glowing yellow eyes watching the Doctor silently as she holds a squirming TARDIS-gadget between her fingers~

DOCTOR:

~meets Her gaze, his expression going blank as he simply turns back around to sit on the bed again, refusing to show anything more emotional than boredom though he does keep an eye on the door~

GLaDOS:

~she quietly tosses the thing into the doorway, where it fizzles and disintegrates into ash~

MASTER:

~moves back behind the corner of the wall, watching Her warily~

DOCTOR:

~stands up again to start walking calmly towards GLaDOS with the idea that solid light doesn’t disintegrate things and therefore he should be able to reach Her, whether or not the screen rids him of his clothing—though he does pause to check for his collar to temporarily leave it behind on the off chance that it does~

MASTER:

Doctor… ~reaches and grabs a hold of the Doctor’s sleeve as he passes~ don’t…

DOCTOR:

~pulls his sleeve out of the Master’s grasp but doesn’t seem angry with him~ why not? What’s she going to do? Hurt you? Hurt the TARDIS? She’d do that anyway. She’ll do it all anyway….

MASTER:

~his expression hardens~ you’d rather all that be your fault?

DOCTOR:

~falters, his gaze dropping to the ground, knowing the Master knows the answer to that question~ so we just sit here and don’t even put up a fight?

MASTER:

We wait. We have patience, and we find the right time. Come on. ~takes the Doctor’s wrist gently, turning to walk back to the bed~

DOCTOR:

~grumbles a little, following the Master as he knows he’s probably right—besides, they can’t really afford to fight each other while they’re down here~

MASTER:

~sits down on the bed where he can watch the door and lets go of the Doctor’s wrist~

GLaDOS:

~after a few minutes She turns and continues walking down the hall, the quiet hissing of her built-in long-fall boots fading as she walks away~

DOCTOR:

~lays back on the bed, bored~ {I bet I can get her to talk, if she can.} ~starts calling GLaDOS repetitively, changing his accent whenever he gets bored~

MASTER:

~after about five minute of this the Master finally gets fed up, leaning over to jab the Doctor in the stomach with his elbow~ I have to listen to you too, you know.

DOCTOR:

Hey-! ~looks over at the Master, startled but quickly calming down again, simply stopping his repetitive actions~ I don’t see why we can’t leave, though. She could barricade the door if she really wanted us to stay inside.

MASTER:

Well it seems like going through that field means death, and in any case it’s probably not there just for show—even if it does end up not killing us.

DOCTOR:

~stares at the ceiling~ do you think She can pass through it?

MASTER:

~goes quietly thoughtful~ maybe. ~his gaze drifts upwards for a moment, suddenly watching the door again as he hears more robotic footsteps jogging down the hallway towards them~

DOCTOR:

We’re the only ones in Aperture now, aren’t we? Minus the TARDIS and Her, of course.

MASTER:

There’s a stray core or two that I know of, but it’s possible there are other non-living entities… ~slowly gets to his feet~

ROBOT:

~a tall robot with an orange optic and shoulders attached close to the top of its ‘head’ comes into the doorway, shifting side to side almost nervously with a bag in its hand~

DOCTOR:

~sits up~ hello… ~is warily interested in the robot, seeing that it seems equally uneasy and attempting a friendly smile~ what have you got there?

ROBOT:

~it makes a kazoo-like buzzing noise that has the inflection of a statement, seeming less nervous as it walks through the field into the room with both itself and the bag unharmed, pausing to look between the Doctor and the Master~

DOCTOR:

~sighs lightly, figuring talking will once again be of little use in this situation as he waits for the reason behind the robot to become clear~

MASTER:

~nods encouragingly to it~ go on, it’s alright. ~takes a step towards it~

ROBOT:

~walks forward and holds out the bag to him, bringing its hands back up to itself and watching the Master expectantly~

MASTER:

~he looks into the bag, taking out two folded sets of jumpsuits and a pair of long-fall boots, followed last by a thin black device about the size of a postcard~ what’s this…?

DOCTOR:

~stands up to walk over and look at the object himself~ no clue… ~looks up at the robot, re-realizing it’s there~ thank you.

ROBOT:

~its eye squints in a display of happiness and it makes another one of its noises, hesitating for another moment before turning and jogging out of the room again~

MASTER:

~hands the object to the Doctor to let him look at it~ almost looks like it could be a phone.

DOCTOR:

~looks the object over for any indication of how to use it, even trying to telepathically interact with it~

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes a little, tossing the bag aside and picking up the long-fall boots~ these are probably for you. ~tosses them onto the bed~

DOCTOR:

~nods, walking over to set the device on the nightstand~ this thing must have some use…

DEVICE:

~buzzes, green text typing itself out on the black screen that reads “funny; I’ve been asking myself the same thing about you two.”~

MASTER:

~looks over at it in confusion~

DOCTOR:

~smirks a little, picking the device back up~ I didn’t _ask_ anything. If you are who I think you are, your comebacks have lost their touch.

DEVICE:

~“And you’ve apparently held onto yours: I can still just as easily take you down.” Comes the reply~

MASTER:

Is that Her? ~he asks, reading over the Doctor’s shoulder~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. I’ve already irritated her, too, it seems. ~shrugs~ we only have one, so I guess we’re testing together again.

MASTER:

Seems like it… ~he doesn’t sound particularly enthused, going to take the jumpsuit that fits him and starting to unbutton his shirt so he can change~

DOCTOR:

~sets down the device to grab his jumpsuit, pulling his own shirt off and sneaking the occasional quick glance at the Master in a similar way to how he would in the Academy locker rooms~

MASTER:

~finishes changing without noticing the Doctor’s glances, leaving his clothes with his belongings on the bed with the hope that they’ll have a chance at remaining intact, rather than being disintegrated by the field over the doorway~ ready? ~Looks over at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~takes an extra minute or two to get changed and get his boots on, given he has wings and was multitasking. Grabs his dog tag to stuff it in his pocket before nodding~ ready.

MASTER:

~sees the Doctor grab the tag~ I doubt that’s approved testing material, it may just disintegrate.

DOCTOR:

~takes his tag back out, looking at it for a moment before sighing and putting it back in his jean pocket~ you’re probably right… ~glad that at least the Master cared enough to make that point~

MASTER:

~nods a little, picking up the device whose screen has gone black and putting it in his pocket~ let’s go. ~heads towards the door, carefully walking past the field and emerging unharmed~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master less carefully, getting used to the long-fall boots as he walks~

MASTER:

~steps aside to let the Doctor though, looking back and forth down the hallway~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are doors lining it on either side, none with an emancipation grill. The hallways both end in an elevator—the path to the right being blocked by the corpse of a human~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the human to check on them, as if there is any real hope that they’re actually alive, wanting to see if it’s someone he saw or knew~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the human is Thomas, his face a little sunken from decay~

MASTER:

~walks over and pauses briefly a few feet away from the Doctor, moving on past him towards the elevator at the end of the hall~

DOCTOR:

Thomas… ~shakes his head, realization dawning on him that these must be the same hallways that all those humans managed, following the Master a little uneasily~

MASTER:

Who? ~he glances back briefly, walking into the elevator and holding the door open, his gaze averted from the Doctor as it isn’t the largest of elevators~

DOCTOR:

When we were all in Aperture when it was run by humans, the time when we were all in Her mainframe room with the claw and Alia being dropped. While you were unconscious, Alia and I were transported up to that little reception area. I could hardly stand and Alia was unconscious; he was kind, he carried Alia and we talked a bit. He was also there after the one test on how long I could run at increasing paces.

MASTER:

~nods a little, not having expected an entire speech about the man, moving aside to leave the Doctor plenty of room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors close and they’re brought downward~

DOCTOR:

~leans casually against the wall, hating the awkward air to things as he stares at the floor~

MASTER:

~remains silent, watching as the levels pass by, light disappearing by the fifth floor that passes and what’s left is the occasional flicker of faint natural light~

DOCTOR:

~shifts his feet, uncomfortable in the dark with the Master, given he beat him up for no reason _without_ the drums~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, speaking almost accusingly~ what’s up with you?

DOCTOR:

~sighs, exasperated but still uneasy~ I’ve been afraid of the dark since you’ve known me. I’ve held a certain fear of you for nearly as long. Think, for gods’ sake.

MASTER:

~pauses briefly~ here. ~steps over and halfheartedly punches the Doctor’s shoulder~ you can stop worrying now.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator comes to a stop a moment later in a dim, run-down paneled hallway~

MASTER:

~puts his hands in his pockets and walks out after the doors open~

DOCTOR:

~smiles after a second of confusion, relaxing a bit and stepping out of the elevator after the Master~ what do you think She has in store this time?

MASTER:

No clue… ~takes the device out of his pocket, but it doesn’t say anything~ but we’ll find out. ~continues down the hallway, looking side to side before furrowing his eyebrows and approaching a broken wall panel to look outside~

DOCTOR:

~slows to a stop a bit ahead of the Master, turning to see what he’s doing~ what is it?

MASTER:

~peers down through the small opening, shaking his head~ I thought I recognized where we are. ~continues down the hall carefully in the dark, finding the end is blocked by rubble and the floor is caved in~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to look down through the floor to be sure that if he jumps—as he’s almost certain they have to—he won’t land in water~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the ground below seems solid and dry~

MASTER:

~hops down without caution, slipping on a piece of loose debris but catching himself and reaching the solid floor~ this seems uncharacteristic of her… ~he murmurs as if speaking to himself~

DOCTOR:

I’m sure there are certain limitations on her current form… ~jumps down after the Master~

MASTER:

~continues down the dark hallway, beginning to need to feel along the wall in order to not run into it in the dark~ dammit... ~curses after he stumbles over another piece of debris in their path~

DOCTOR:

~walks more carefully than it seems like the Master is, finding the other Timelord’s lack of grace in the dark more unfamiliar than anything in their surroundings~

MASTER:

~slows down a bit, his uncertainty becoming more and more evident with each passing minute until he’s easily detected by his breathing and occasionally staggering footfalls. They turn the corner, and there’s a faint light from up ahead~

DOCTOR:

~the Master’s nerves take the Doctor off guard and he forces a confident but cautious stride, passing the Master at some point in the dark halls when he realizes that all he’s doing is following the wall, speeding up slightly when he sees the light~

MASTER:

~sees the Doctor ahead of him and recollects himself, taking his hand away from the wall and catching up to the other Timelord calmly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the light is coming from a single square in the wall, showing other squares nearby that seem to be off; the hallway ahead ends in a tattered test chamber doorway~

DOCTOR:

~heads down the hall to the doorway, glad the Master seems to be pulling himself together~ I don’t think walking in silence helps the ambiance.

MASTER:

~chuckles a little~ perhaps not. ~pauses briefly in the spot where the light is brightest after the Doctor’s walked past it; he leans down and picks up a small downy feather, catching up again~ this yours?

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the feather, which is small but still not the right shape and size to belong to anything else he knows of on Earth~ unless she has some sort of super-mutant sparrow, yeah.

MASTER:

~holds it out to him~ how many have you lost by now? ~seems faintly smug, remembering plucking one to irritate the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~retreats into himself rather than giving a quick retort, his eyebrow twitching in irritation as he watches where they’re going~

MASTER:

What? ~looks at the Doctor with mixed confusion and satisfaction, dropping the feather after another moment~

DOCTOR:

The goddamn things are a delicate nuisance is all. ~holds his wings closer to himself than usual, fluffed up slightly on their own accord~

MASTER:

~comes up to the test chamber door, carefully climbing through the broken part of it into the room beyond~ Yeah; don’t know what’s got you so worked up about it _now._

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master through the door, not feeling the need to answer the Master~

MASTER:

~stops the little banter as he slowly looks around the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room has almost every square foot filled with some kind of computer or non-functional technology—and thousands of cords cover the floors, going to and from thing to thing, some coming from the ceiling~

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip but walks further into the room, his movements unsteady as he carefully avoids stepping on cords~ hey guys, remember me?

MASTER:

Doctor, these aren’t the ones you talk to… at least, it looks like they’re just normal human-made cords. ~he’s still careful of the cords as he follows the Doctor despite his statement~ and the power’s not even on anyway.

DOCTOR:

That’s what they said about mannequins and then Earth was attacked by an army of them. ~walks further into the room, looking for another exit~

MASTER:

Alright, that’s fair… ~does the same, jumping as the device in his pocket buzzes and he takes it out to read it~ “you can come back up now,” she says… “and don’t take another week doing it…”

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, raising an eyebrow~ she _does_ realize that we jumped down a hole to get here, right?

MASTER:

~shrugs a little~ we could probably climb back up; it wasn’t that far a jump, and there was a bit of a pile, I think.

DOCTOR:

And since when does she care about how long we take? ~starts back the way they came~

MASTER:

Maybe she means… ~trails off, as if unwilling to say it, starting to follow the Doctor and keeping the device out for the minimal light it provides~

DOCTOR:

What? ~looks back at the Master, clearly catching the fact that whatever he’s thinking would be bad news if it’s true~

MASTER:

…. That we actually did take a week. From her perspective. ~seems more relaxed about the environment now that he’s seen it before~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces but doesn’t answer to the statement as it would make perfect sense~

MASTER:

So she’s had time to get everything under control… ~stops talking, realizing his speculations do nothing for morale. Climbs up the pile of debris when they get back, hauling himself up over the edge onto the floor above~

DOCTOR:

Yes. More importantly, Alan has probably already waited a week for his parents to come back. Let’s hope he brought his device to wherever he is. ~climbs up after the Master~

MASTER:

~nods a little, knowing that if not their son’s probably forgotten about them by now, putting the device back in his pocket and walking into the elevator glumly~

DOCTOR:

All we can do is try to get back as fast as possible. ~leans on the back wall of the elevator, resolute~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the doors close and the elevator heads upward again, a light in the compartment itself turning on after a minute or so~

MASTER:

~remains silent~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself fall silent as he waits for them to be delivered to wherever She wants them to be~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator slows to a stop in the usual round room before a test chamber, the facility looking as functional as it’s ever been~

GLaDOS:

*It’s good to be back, isn’t it? We’ve got so much to do.*

DOCTOR:

~steps out of the elevator casually~ well, while I’m not agreeing with you, I’ll admit to being glad—to a certain extent—that you are talking again.

MASTER:

~walks out after him~ though, silence _is_ a powerful tool; maybe you should still use it now and again. ~he turns the device over in his hand, wondering what they could use it for now~

GLaDOS:

*This next test is something humans have tried on rats; I’ve always wanted to expand the study. Especially since it ended badly for both the rats and the humans.*

DOCTOR:

It never did me any good. ~responds to the Master as he walks towards their test~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor, shrugging after a moment~ it depends on the situation. I was only advising her to talk a little less. ~picks up another feather he finds in the Doctor’s wake~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t seem to notice the feather, focused on analyzing their next test~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the stairs lead up to a door, which opens and closes behind them, leaving them in a closed-off bit of hallway with another door at the end that won’t open and two small pedestals that each hold up a familiar shock bracelet~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces as he walks up to one of the pedestals~ I did hope I’d never see _this_ again…

MASTER:

~goes to the other pedestal, picking up the open bracelet~ is this the thing that shocked you?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~picks up the other one in front of him hesitantly~ the level of shock from it varies…

MASTER:

I’m guessing we’re not allowed out of this room until we put them on. ~doesn’t move to put his on yet, looking over at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~goes to try the door without putting the bracelet on but still with the bracelet in his hand~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door doesn’t budge~

MASTER:

~nods a little hesitantly going to close the bracelet around his wrist~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, closing his bracelet around his own wrist~ given no other real option, Allons-y!

MASTER:

~takes his hand away, staring at the bracelet for a moment as if expecting it to shock him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door slides open by itself after the bracelets have locked shut~

DOCTOR:

~walks through the door when it opens, noticing the Master’s bracelet~ they don’t shock you continuously or without reason.

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor through the emancipation grill over the doorway~ Alright… what reason would they have now? Sleep deprivation…? ~looks around~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re in a rectangular white-paneled room, empty except for two simple swivel-chairs at either end of the room~

DOCTOR:

Possibly; that _was_ an interrupted test. ~walks up to the chair to his right curiously~ I feel like sitting in these is probably a bad plan…

MASTER:

~walks up to the other chair, kicking it over and picking it back up to inspect it~ they don’t _seem_ dangerous— ~there’s suddenly a loud buzzer, and the Master flinches backwards, looking at his wrist~ ow!

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the chair at the Master, realizing that he not only seemed startled, but pained~ did your bracelet go off?

MASTER:

Yeah… ~grimaces at the lingering pain of the shock, sitting down in the chair just as there’s another buzzer, flinching again and curling in on himself as his hand paws at the bracelet~

DOCTOR:

The Hell? ~strides over towards the Master out of concern, it taking all of his self-control to not come running~

MASTER:

I-I’m fine… ~he protests, catching his breath~ it’s stopped now… ~looks around nervously, expecting another buzzer any second~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t stop until he’s standing by the Master despite the other Timelord’s protest~ well, what’s causing it? Let’s solve the test rather than _waiting_ to be hurt!

MASTER:

What else can-

ENVIRONMENT:

~he’s caught off by another buzzer, and this time the Doctor’s bracelet gives a shock too~

DOCTOR:

~yelps in surprise, the electricity forcing him to curl into himself, tense until it stops and he can hastily retreat from the Master’s chair to the other side of the room~ come on, I wasn’t shocked over here, maybe it’s a matter of where you are.

MASTER:

~gets up from the chair and stumbles with the Doctor over to the opposite side of the room, sitting down there and shivering~

ENVIRONMENT:

~another buzzer goes off, and no one gets shocked~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief, sitting on the floor where he was standing~ I doubt that’s all, though…

MASTER:

~relaxes a little~ we can hope it’s all…

ENVIRONMENT:

~the buzzer continues to go off at approximately 10-second intervals~

DOCTOR:

~ends up laying on the floor, comfortable enough that he could sleep if it weren’t for the buzzer~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, about to go lie down near him when their bracelets shock them again after the buzzer~ agh—not again!

DOCTOR:

~jumps (as much as one can when lying down), startled out of his thoughts and getting up after the shock’s over, walking towards the other side, given switching fixed it last time~

MASTER:

~gets to his feet and runs to the other side, waiting until the next buzzer passes without a shock to sit down again, though he’s more tense than before~ do you know of the experiment this is supposedly based off of? ~glances at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~sits down as well, shaking his head~ lab science was never really my thing. Too many creatures harmed.

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re safe for a few more buzzers, but then the shocks return~

MASTER:

~gets up wearily and stumbles over to the other side, only to curl up again at the next buzzer and attempt to make his way back~

DOCTOR:

~stays where he is, resorting to enduring any shocks on this side~ it’s not consistent anymore, I don’t think running back and forth will do much now.

MASTER:

~stops, going over to the chair on his side to see if he could use any component of it to help get the bracelet off, and once he has no luck with that he finds the direct center of the room, sitting on it and moving his arm back and forth over the line~ i-it’s the whole room…

DOCTOR:

~curls at the electricity, his wings fluffed up behind him as he lays down in between shocks~ we wait, then; and hope this doesn’t stop our hearts because this would be an awfully bland way to regenerate.

MASTER:

~walks over to the Doctor quickly after a buzzer, sitting down next to him and curling up with his head on his knees, the only evidence of his pain being his occasional tense-up~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a couple of times the shock doesn’t come after the buzzer, and eventually the buzzers stop going off altogether~

DOCTOR:

~shakily uncurls himself a moment after the buzzers have stopped~ is it done, or have I gone senseless and deaf?

MASTER:

I think it’s done… ~he catches his breath, uncurling too and looking down at the Doctor in unspoken concern~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~seems fine other than the shivering caused by the electricity, managing to sit up himself~

MASTER:

Can we go now? Get these bracelets off maybe? ~he suggests upward hopefully~

GLaDOS:

*You’ll be keeping them. I’ve found they’re quite effective training tools—like a shock collar on a dog.*

DOCTOR:

~grimaces, remembering the collar the “Slave Master” had been wearing in his dream and letting himself be glad that these are far less permanently attached to them~

MASTER:

~looks disturbed by his own memories, going to get up with help from the nearest swivel chair~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door is opened, leading back out and down to the elevator~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s expression as he gets up to his feet to start making his way to the door, not commenting on it~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor out of the door and into the elevator, sitting down wearily once they’re inside~

DOCTOR:

~leans on the back wall of the elevator~ tired already, Master? ~speaks almost teasingly, though really he’s just trying to make sure the Master’s alright~

MASTER:

~gives a small huff of a chuckle, shaking his head~ I’d much prefer being stuck in UNIT to this.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator moves downward~

DOCTOR:

Good; at least you haven’t lost all of your sanity. ~pauses, grim realization crossing his expression as he looks up at the ceiling~ you’ll come back again, though…

MASTER:

Back where? ~looks up at the Doctor in confusion~

DOCTOR:

Here. Well, before here. Human-run Aperture. ~looks over at the Master~ Missy convinced me to shoot, remember?

MASTER:

Oh yeah, that… ~trails off, getting to his feet when the elevator stops, walking out into the next test room with his hands in his pockets~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master out to the test chamber, chuckling a little as he asks~ any chance you’re just a really good actor?

MASTER:

What do you mean? ~feels like he should take this as a compliment but he’s not sure of what the Doctor is referring to~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, answering~ every time she—you— _Missy_ comes back, she’s acted like- ~looks the Master up and down briefly before finishing~ well, a lot like you used to before Aperture, minus one or two things she said. ~looks down at the ground, speeding up his stride towards the test a little~ I know, I’m an idiot…

MASTER:

Hey, ~catches up with the Doctor at the top of the stairs, just before the door~ stop whining over it, you’ll give me a headache. ~walks through the door and another emancipation grill into what looks like the beginning of a maze~

GLaDOS:

*Whoever finds the end first gets to opt out of the next test.*

DOCTOR:

~walks in as well, smiling faintly at the Master’s response but looking warily confused by GLaDOS~ but we find things together generally…?

MASTER:

~has already surged ahead, and is out of sight in a matter of seconds as he navigates the maze~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes and starts following the wall on his left, mumbling as he knows the Master likely can’t hear him~ you know, this probably just means she’s going to run us through separate tests… either way I wouldn’t opt out.

GLaDOS:

*Why is that?* ~her voice is only nearby the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

People are stronger together. It allows for the chance that I might be there to help him when he needs it.

GLaDOS:

*He’s quite stubborn, isn’t he? Well, anyway, we can’t move on until you find the exit too, so do keep that in mind as you waddle along.*

DOCTOR:

~speeds up his stride until he’s practically running though just for the fun of it as he follows the wall~ yes, he is.

ENVIRONMENT:

~eventually he finds the end of the maze, a simple door that opens for him when he nears it. Beyond is a small room with only a monitor and an elevator shaft that’s currently empty~

GLaDOS:

*Congratulations; you lost.*

DOCTOR:

You told me already. ~pants lightly as he walks towards the elevator shaft, not seeming too bothered by Her~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door closes behind him~

GLaDOS:

*Still. The losers get participation medals.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor flicks on, showing video of Alan waiting nervously in Torchwood beside Jack, who stands next to the child like a bodyguard, watching the camera~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen~ don’t-… ~looks down at the ground, knowing his pleading will do nothing but wanting to try, given groveling to a certain extent can persuade most people~ please don’t hurt them. You have us, that’s all you expected to have from the beginning, that ought to be enough…

GLaDOS:

*They’re safe for now.* ~she speaks a little quieter~

ALAN:

~his attention turns to the Doctor~ Daddy!? ~walks towards what seems to be the TARDIS, where the video is coming from~ is Father there? Are you okay? ~his voice squeaks multiple times in his concern~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the screen, a genuine smile coming to his face with tears in his eyes as he nods~ yes… yes, Alan! We’re okay. We’ll get back up there, alright? You be good for Jack, ~shoves his hands in his pockets to hide the bracelet~ he’s been the most amazing friend a Timelord could ask for…

ALAN:

Okay, I will… ~seems like he has to say something, but is hesitating~ Daddy… does Father hurt you when I’m gone?

JACK:

~closes his eyes for a moment~

DOCTOR:

~falters, sighing after a moment of hesitation, knowing Alan will likely figure out if he’s lying at this point~ Alan… there’s more to it then you might think, your Father’s not a bad man…. ~swallows, resolute as he finishes~ but I won’t lie to you. He has. ~is about to add that he hasn’t yet been hurt by him in Aperture but remembers being harshly elbowed in the stomach and lets the statement die on his tongue~

ALAN:

~shakes his head, stumbling back to sit on the ground a foot or so away from the doors~ a-and… does he…

JACK:

~takes a small step towards Alan as if he’s about to tell him he doesn’t have to continue, but he stops himself in frustration and glares at the camera~

ALAN:

Does he do that to himself too? ~he manages to finish, the words sounding like they’ve been fed to him by someone else~

DOCTOR:  
~is about to tell the truth again but remember show ashamed of the addiction the Master has always been, noticing the odd nature of Alan’s questions and answering~ no, Alan. Why would he do that?

ALAN:

~seems to relax, leaning forward and wiping his eyes~ I don’t know… ~he trails off, thankfully changing the subject~ I miss you Daddy…

DOCTOR:

I miss you too, Alan; more than anything. We have to be brave and strong, you and I… ~hesitates but asks~ how-… how long has it been for you guys?

ALAN:

~looks up at Jack~

JACK:

~the human shakes his head minimally, holding up nine of his fingers but not speaking~

ALAN:

~points to Jack’s gesture~ those amount long.

DOCTOR:

Nine… days? ~shakes his head, holding the bridge of his nose~ gods almighty… ~looks back at the screen~ you both hang in there.

ALAN:

~nods, wiping his nose~ you said Father was there too…

DOCTOR:

~nods~ he’s in Aperture with me, yes. He ran off from me, so I’m not certain of where in Aperture.

ALAN:

Oh… ~looks crestfallen~ I thought he was there to talk too….

DOCTOR:

Hey, Alan… we are both going to try our best to get to you, so soon enough we won’t need a video, right? Your Father and I will be right there with you.

ALAN:

Mhm… ~looks up slightly, nodding with a faint smile~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back before practically jumping in sudden realization~ Oh! Is Si’nuitelle alright?

ALAN:

~nods~ Yeah, she’s here too…

ENVIRONMENT:

~the connection cuts out and the screen goes black~

DOCTOR:

~nods, silently turning to the elevator shaft, having been allowed a longer conversation than he expected~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator slides down into place, opening in welcome for the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the elevator without complaint, internally a little smug as the Master’s somewhere in Aperture after running away from him and he got to talk to their son~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors close and the compartment moves upward only a floor or two, opening to a catwalk that leads directly to a test chamber door~

DOCTOR:

~walks down the catwalk to the test chamber, glancing around for anything that might give him the upper hand~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the area is bare, nothing within reach or close enough to jump to; the door slides open to a familiar room with two white stasis capsules next to each other, the right sealed shut and the left popped open, ready for an occupant~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the closed one, fully expecting for the Master to be in it but wanting to check anyway~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the capsule is fully opaque, unlike the normal cryosleep chamber, and he can’t tell who is inside~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, setting a hand on top of the closed capsule~ and if I refuse to lay in the open one?

GLaDOS:

*I could do it myself, but I wanted to give you a chance to do it on your own without any serious injury.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door to the room is already closed~

DOCTOR:

~seems to be weighing his options before he decides it best to go home unscathed and lays in the capsule himself~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lid carefully closes, prongs emerging to connect and hold the Doctor’s head in place, restraints closing around his wrists and ankles~

GLaDOS:

*Rest well, Doctor.*

DOCTOR:

As if you care. ~relaxes despite his bitter response, wondering how long Alan will wait for them and if Jack will become a third father to Alan if they take much longer~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s no response, his vision darkening as he feels the various wires in the compartment attach themselves to him~

 


	10. Koschei

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the world fades before he senses the rest, and there’s a blurry moment where he doesn’t know exactly what’s happening, until the world solidifies and he’s in a room in the TARDIS with the Master curled up on the floor in front of him, wearing a somewhat oversized light blue hoodie~

DOCTOR:

~his expression softens at the sight~ Ma- ~remembers this reality’s relations~ Koschei?

MASTER:

~shifts and blinks his eyes open, sitting up slowly~ what happened…. ~looks around, noticing his broken metal collar on the floor a few feet away~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a moment, also noticing the collar and reasoning~ the electricity from that metal collar of yours must’ve made you pass out.

MASTER:

Oh. ~stares at the collar for a moment, his hands coming up to where the Doctor’s old collar is around his neck~ and this…

DOCTOR:

~hesitates in thought before explaining~ is from me; I thought you’d be more comfortable with it. If not, I can always take it back…

MASTER:

~shakes his head, his hands resting on the floor~ it’s fine, Doctor.

MENTAL:

~a moment later the drums are dumped back into the Doctor’s mind~

DOCTOR:

~furrows his eyebrows for a second before smiling~ well, get on up, we have places to be, people to see!

MASTER:

~gets to his feet easily, smiling a little~ okay. ~looks around for his chain, which should still be usable with the different collar~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the door before looking back at the Master, noticing his dilemma~ what’re you looking for?

MASTER:

~puts his hands in his hoodie pocket~ the chain… it’s just over there. ~gestures with his foot to the chain on the floor still attached to the broken collar~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to see if he can remove the chain from the broken collar~ so, what kind of things do you want to see out in the universe?

MASTER:

I… I don’t know. ~watches the Doctor as he takes the chain off~

DOCTOR:

~goes to attack the chain to the collar that the Master is wearing~ that’s fine. You’ll see all of it, in time. Well, all that can still be seen.

MASTER:

~smiles a little at the Doctor’s closeness, leaning his head forward to rub his cheek against the Doctor’s chest in an attention-seeking gesture~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, letting the chain simply hang from the collar in favor of hugging the Master~

MASTER:

~grins, snuggling up to the Doctor but keeping his hands to himself, murmuring~ I’m glad it was you who bought me…

DOCTOR:

~gently runs a hand through the Master’s hair~ me too, Koschei; I can’t bear to think about what a regular at that wretched place might have done to you.

MASTER:

~closes his eyes in distress at the thought~ thank you… ~his hands venture to the Doctor’s sides, gently holding the fabric of his suit~

DOCTOR:

You are more than welcome. ~just holds the Master for another moment before ruffling his hair playfully~ now enough of all that. We have a party to attend.

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor, a hint of worry in his expression~ a party…?

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s worry, speaking softly though he sounds a little offended~ would I let anyone mistreat you?

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze, giving a small, hopeful shake of his head~

DOCTOR:

~nods with a reassuring smile, loosening his hold on the Master and taking the end of his chain~

MASTER:

~takes his hands away from the Doctor and puts them in his pocket, watching the Doctor expectantly~

DOCTOR:

~leads the Master to the console room, setting coordinates for the party~ do you remember how to fly a TARDIS?

MASTER:

I-… no, I don’t. ~happily follows the Doctor, standing at his side~

DOCTOR:

~sets down the chain in order to fly the TARDIS~ alright; I might teach you again, then… it’s nice when I don’t have to do it all on my own.

MASTER:

Okay. ~stands back as the Doctor flies the TARDIS, looking around at all of the lights and sounds cheerfully~

DOCTOR:

~lands the TARDIS and grabs the Master’s chain to lead him out of the TARDIS where there’s a rather extravagant event with beings of multiple species mill about, some of which are visibly wealthy though not all of them seem to be of such high status. Eagerly leads the Master out into the vast room, looking for what they might do first~

MASTER:

~his chain is almost pulled taut as he fumbles after the Doctor, caught off-guard by the sheer amounts of people and looking like he’s internalizing a panic attack~

DOCTOR:

~takes a moment to notice the Master’s expression but stops when he does, bringing a hand to the side of the Master’s face~ hey, Koschei,

MASTER:

~glances up when the Doctor touches his cheek~ y-yeah? ~attempting to seem calm and happy for him~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly~ it’s going to be alright… focus on me, it’s just you and me right now, right?

MASTER:

~nods a little, blinking away tears and focusing on the Doctor as he said to~ mhm.

DOCTOR:

Take a deep breath. Take all the time you need, it’s okay. ~strokes the Master’s hair a little~

MASTER:

~takes a few deep breaths, only occasionally lowering his gaze from the Doctor~ it’s loud….

DOCTOR:

~leans in closer to Koschei, hesitating before completely closing the distance between them, kissing the Master softly, his hands dropping the chain and coming up to gently cover the Master’s ears~

MASTER:

~his eyes flit closed after he accepts the kiss and his shoulders slowly drop as he lets go of his tension, though he is surprised by the gesture~

DOCTOR:

~slowly takes his hands from the Master’s ears to not re-introduce him to the noise all at once, never letting the kiss shy into being lustful~

MASTER:

~seems a lot more comfortable in the environment now, participating a little more in the kiss despite his hesitance~

DOCTOR:

~continues the kiss encouragingly for a moment to let the Master know that he’s doing nothing wrong by participating, breaking the kiss and giggling happily as he takes the Master’s chain again~ is it a little better?

MASTER:

~he smiles sheepishly at the Doctor’s giggle, biting a small corner of his lip~ yeah… yes, it’s much better.

DOCTOR:

Alright. Let’s go have some fun—well, some _more_ fun! ~looks around, finding himself drawn to a table of free sweets and pastries in much the same way a child would be, leading Koschei over to it~

MASTER:

~continues to relax himself as he’s still not entirely used to the situation, becoming interested as he sees the table of food and trying not to push ahead of the Doctor in his haste~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little at the Master’s interest, getting to the table and looking over the plethora of options which seems to include everything from alien candies to cookies and cakes~

MASTER:

~looks over all of the food in awe, a bit overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of it but hoping he’ll be allowed to have some~

DOCTOR:

~picks up a cupcake and starts eating it before he realizes that Koschei won’t take initiative for himself, selectively picking up a cookie in his other hand—everyone likes cookies—and offering it to Koschei~

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor in overjoyed, misty-eyed thankfulness, taking a bite from the cookie while it’s still in the Doctor’s hand~

DOCTOR:

~feels a physical pain in his chest when he sees the look Koschei gives him—how long has it been since he last ate? Since he had good food? Since he had a proper meal?—decides that he’ll make dinner when they get back into the TARDIS as he feeds Koschei the cookie~

MASTER:

~finishes the cookie and gives the Doctor’s fingers a small lick afterwards, looking at him hopefully~ can I have more…?

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods to the Master~ yes, but not too many. We’ll have a proper dinner when we get back to the TARDIS and I don’t want you to be too full to eat.

MASTER:

~nods ardently, picking up just one more cookie for himself and nibblgin on it to make it last~

DOCTOR:

~makes rounds talking to different people, which starts out uneventful~

MAN:

~a man that holds some resemblance to a bear asks~ so what’s that you dragged off the streets; a stray dog? ~the man looks directly at Koschei~ not being very useful, is he?

MASTER:

~flinches, eating the rest of his cookie in one bite and swallowing before speaking~ M-my m-… I’m sorry I don’t please yo… ~decidedly stops talking, closing his eyes as he expects ridicule or punishment~

DOCTOR:

~gently sets a hand on Koschei in reassurance, meeting the man’s gaze~ he is my companion.

MAN:

~at this the bear-man states~ then you’ve been cheated out of your coin.

DOCTOR:

~sizes the man up, seeming about ready to snap as he states~ this man is worth more to me than every cent every snob in this room owns. ~takes a second to remember the general traditions of the man’s race~ I hope to kill on your grave so maggots may defile your sacred corpse you insensitive animal.

MASTER:

~he blinks his eyes open, looking over at the Doctor before sneaking a quick fearful glance at the man confronting them~

MAN:

~seems to be without words~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes and leads the Master away~ it’s alright, Koschei, he can’t hurt you.

MASTER:

Okay… ~is glad they’re distancing themselves from the man, speaking up again hesitantly with a question~ why… was he upset with me?

DOCTOR:

He was just being an ass, you didn’t do anything wrong. Some people put down or hurt others to feel or look better than them. It’s stupid.

MASTER:

~contemplates another question for a few minutes, before deciding to ask it later~

DOCTOR:

~sees people dancing more towards the front of the event, a simple waltz, watching them for a moment before asking~ do you know how to dance, Koschei?

MASTER:

~snaps out of his thoughts, shaking his head slowly~ no… not really.

DOCTOR:

Would you like to learn? ~smiles at Koschei, already starting to lead him closer to where most of the music and dancing is taking place~

MASTER:

~smiles nervously~ okay. ~follows closely, looking around at the other people nearby~

DOCTOR:

~walks until they’re in the empty space between the people who are currently dancing and those who are milling about and talking so he has space to teach~ alright, so, ~steps up to the Master, shoving the end of the chain into his pocket so they don’t end up tripping over it, guiding the Master’s hands as he speaks~ you put this hand, in mine; and this hand on my shoulder, like…

MASTER:

~nods, watching as the Doctor situates his hands before his gaze finds the Doctor’s and stops wandering, realizing the intimacy that dancing creates~

DOCTOR:

~sets his free hand on the Master’s waist, meeting the Master’s gaze~ alright, now follow my feet… ~seems a bit nervous himself upon close inspection, leading Koschei into a simple waltz step~

MASTER:

~his focus snaps downward to his feet, stumbling over himself every time the Doctor changes direction, nearly falling backwards when the Doctor steps forward in the waltz pattern. He grips the Doctor’s hand like he’s holding on for dear life~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles but slows down so he’s going at half the speed of the music and everyone else who’s dancing on the floor, feeling like he’s dancing with a complete stranger despite the fact that Koschei is the Master, physically~

KOSCHEI:

~slowly gets the hang of things, cracking a smile after he gets it three cycles in a row, looking up at the Doctor as if wanting to share this accomplishment with him before the words die on his tongue and he wonders at his own unbelievable fortune in having crossed paths with the other Timelord~

DOCTOR:

~smiles happily at Koschei after a moment of his own reflections~ see? You’re getting it!

KOSCHEI:

~laughs, beaming with excitement as he continues to dance with the Doctor, semi-competently waltzing~

DOCTOR:

~grins, waltzing without any grand flourishes so Koschei can follow but still looking like he’s having the time of his life~

KOSCHEI:

~eventually falters and stumbles forward into the Doctor when his feet grow weary and he laughs breathlessly, panting from the exertion~

DOCTOR:

~laughs with Koschei, stopping his dancing and just holding the other Timelord~ this has to be the most fun I’ve had in a while!

KOSCHEI:

Really? ~grins up at the Doctor, his arms wrapped around the Doctor’s waist snugly~

DOCTOR:

Really. ~nuzzles the top of Koschei’s head~ I am so glad I happened upon that slave trade ship… the TARDIS must’ve known I needed you.

KOSCHEI:

~nods a little, wanting to ask if they can leave as he’s rather worn out and looking forward to the meal the Doctor promised earlier, but he doesn’t bring it up~ I needed you… ~he murmurs, closing his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, chuckling~ you seem about ready for a nap! Want to head back to the TARDIS? You can rest up while I make dinner.

KOSCHEI:

~nods a little, smiling drowsily~ okay! ~steps back from the Doctor, hesitantly letting go of him~

DOCTOR:

~takes the Master’s chain out of his pocket, walking him back to the TARDIS and showing him to his room—the Doctor’s room, that is~

KOSCHEI:

~looks around the room when they get there, seeming confused before simply getting down to the floor and trying to make himself somewhat comfortable~

DOCTOR:

No, come here. ~offers a hand to Koschei to get him up off of the floor, walking up to his bed and pulling his sheets aside~ lie down on the bed, I promise it’s more comfortable.

KOSCHEI:

~gets up and follows the Doctor, looking at the bed and back at the other Timelord almost in disbelief before carefully climbing up onto the bed, sitting there tensely as if he expects something else to happen~

DOCTOR:

~gently moves Koschei so he’s lying down on the bed, pulling his covers over him~ see? It’s just a bed, it won’t hurt you.

KOSCHEI:

~relaxes a little, pulling the covers closer~ thank you… ~he speaks in awe, not remembering the last time he was allowed to rest in a bed~

DOCTOR:

Consider it yours! ~gives a wide, happy gesture before feeling the need to correct himself~ well, It’s really my room, but it’s yours too now!

KOSCHEI:

Thank you…! ~repeats himself with a new thickness to his voice, happy tears welling up in his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~gets close to Koschei again to hug him, kissing his forehead before standing properly again~ see you in a short bit, alright? Rest well!

KOSCHEI:

I will. ~smiles, sniffling a little and turning onto his side to snuggle up in the covers further~

DOCTOR:

~leaves to make dinner and comes back a short while later to wake up the Master if he’s asleep~ Koschei, dinner’s ready!

KOSCHEI:

~he’s out cold, splayed across the bed with a few limbs sticking out from the covers here and there, not seeming to have heard the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to gently nudge Koschei awake~ Koschei, wake up.

KOSCHEI:

~whines quietly, shifting and opening his eyes after a moment as he slowly sits up, mumbling inarticulately~

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~speaks in response to the Master mumbling but dismisses it~ come on, the food will get cold at this rate.

KOSCHEI:

~suddenly remembers the dinner the Doctor said he would make, coming to attention as much as possible though he still looks a little sleepy~ it’s hot and everything…?

DOCTOR:

~smiles~ yup! Sorry I’m rushing you, I just want it to still be warm when you get it.

KOSCHEI:

~drags himself out of bed, getting tangled in his chain as he does so and stumbling forward into the Doctor, holding onto him for leverage as he tries to fix it~

DOCTOR:

~helps Koschei get untangled, thinking aloud~ maybe I ought to take this off of your collar when you sleep from now on.

KOSCHEI:

~puts his foot back down on the ground once he can and stands straight, looking like he wants to protest at first until the Doctor finishes his statement~ yeah. ~smiles a little~

DOCTOR:

~holds the end of the chain once Koschei is sorted, starting towards the door at a casual pace~ I think this is going to work out, you and I in the TARDIS.

KOSCHEI:

Why wouldn’t it..? ~sounds a little worried and happy at the same time as he follows the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Well, you have to understand, it’s far from what I’m used to. You’ll live as long as I will and you don’t seem like you’ll want to leave… which is wonderful, don’t take me the wrong way, but it’s nothing I’ve ever succeeded in doing or having before…

KOSCHEI:

~smiles, going quiet until he remembers something~ Doctor… can I ask a question?

DOCTOR:

~nods as they walk down the hall~ go ahead.

KOSCHEI:

What… _are_ your rules? ~looks up at the Doctor, seeming confused~

DOCTOR:

I wouldn’t say I’m very strict in much… there is a sort of standard, a promise I try my hardest to hold myself to: never cruel nor cowardly. Never give up, never give in.

KOSCHEI:

~nods a little~ should I do that too, Doctor? ~is now looking around for any indication of where the food is~

DOCTOR:

~nods, veering towards the kitchen as they near it~ I suppose so. Besides that: don’t mess with the TARDIS unless I tell you and don’t purposefully hurt yourself is probably it.

KOSCHEI:

Okay. ~seems happy with these terms, comforted by having constraints rather than none at all~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door to the kitchen, walking in and gesturing to the dinner he has made, which seems to be a little over enough for a family of three~ help yourself! I don’t expect for it to be finished.

KOSCHEI:

~his eyes widen hungrily, walking over to the table and hesitantly going to take a plate for himself and then some of the food, a moderate portion~

DOCTOR:

~takes a plate for himself to munch on while Koschei eats~ do take as much as you want; well, with the limit of how much your stomach can handle.

KOSCHEI:

I-I’m not sure what that is… ~he responds uncertainly, though he does take an extra scoop of food~

DOCTOR:

You’ll likely feel it, though being cautious probably isn’t a bad plan in this case.

KOSCHEI:

~eats his food after various misunderstandings of how to properly go about doing it, having trouble just finishing what’s on his plate~

DOCTOR:

~helps Koschei out whenever he needs it, asking once his plate is empty or he gets to being largely hesitant between each bite~ are you full?

KOSCHEI:

~nods a little~ I think so…

DOCTOR:

Alright then! What should we do next? ~speaks as he wraps and refrigerates what’s left of the dinner~

KOSCHEI:

I… do I have to decide? ~looks at the Doctor, barely knowing what there is for them to do other than what they’ve already done and things he’d rather not do~

DOCTOR:

Nah, it’s as much a question to myself as one to you. I’m perfectly open to suggestions, but I’m not making it entirely up to you. ~sets their plates in the sink to be washed when he gets around to it~

KOSCHEI:

Okay. ~seems reassured, hesitantly getting to his feet and waiting for the Doctor to decide what they’ll do next~

DOCTOR:

Hm… we could go somewhere else new; I do tend to hop from adventure to adventure a lot. ~starts towards the door as he speaks, figuring that whatever they do won’t be in the kitchen~

KOSCHEI:

Sure! ~replies eagerly, having had an extremely pleasant experience at the party they visited~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at Koschei’s response, his step livening up~ well come on, then! Let’s see where the wind takes us.

KOSCHEI:

~catches up to the Doctor, managing to not fall over himself in all the excitement~

DOCTOR:

~continues at a near-run all the way to the console, panting a little when they get there and setting his hands on the rim of the console~ what have you got in store for me today, eh, Sexy?

KOSCHEI:

~his chain jingles as he flinches, looking up at the Doctor in a mixture of fear and confusion~

DOCTOR:

~turns to Koschei in innocent confusion before fully realizing what he said and laughing~ not you, the TARDIS! It’s an affectionate term I’ve used for her since—well, for a long while!

KOSCHEI:

Okay… ~allows a smile to return to his face, chasing away unwanted memories with a shake of his head~

DOCTOR:

~his own smile softens and he gently wraps his arms around Koschei as if to shield him from his thoughts~ you’re safe here, Koschei… remember that.

KOSCHEI:

~nods gently~ I remember. ~brings his arms around the Doctor in a return of trust~

DOCTOR:

Good. ~lets go after a second in order to set coordinates—though he sets them very loosely—and sends the TARDIS into flight~

KOSCHEI:

~smiles a bit wider after the Doctor lets go, thinking to himself about the Doctor’s words as the TARDIS takes off~

DOCTOR:

~runs about the TARDIS, flying her until they land and immediately heading to the doors to reveal an underground city~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re in an area that is lined around the edges with little shops and at the center of it is a well, which no one seems to go near or even look towards~

KOSCHEI:

~walks after the Doctor, looking around in a mixture of awe and uncertainty~ where are we…?

DOCTOR:

~grins happily, closing the door behind them~ I have no clue!

KOSCHEI:

~looks down at his chain as it swings loosely when he moves, realizing he’s not being led by it, though he’s starting to take comfort in just being around the Doctor now, so he walks up to the other Timelord’s side and doesn’t mention it~

DOCTOR:

Where to first, eh? ~looks between the markets and the well, torn between what he deems to be two different starts to adventures~

KOSCHEI:

~seems more drawn to the markets, not really noticing the well at all as his eyes scan the unfamiliar activity of the environment with intrigue~

DOCTOR:

~notices where Koschei’s attention is drawn and decidedly starts walking towards the shops~

KOSCHEI:

~he panics for a brief moment and catches up when the Doctor moves, the feeling of being like an untethered boat not leaving him despite his newfound apathy towards the chain~

DOCTOR:

~takes a bit as he’s looking around at the shops and people before he looks back to check on Koschei and recognizes his distress and the fact that he had forgotten about the chain~ oh, sorry, you should have said something! ~smiles as he goes to hold the end of the chain~

KOSCHEI:

I was fine… just worried about getting lost. ~explains himself, relaxing a little after the Doctor takes his chain again~

DOCTOR:

Well I congratulate you on your lack of emotional dependence on it, but we don’t want you getting lost either!

KOSCHEI:

~shakes his head in agreement~ of course not. ~suddenly looks to the side with a jerk of his chain as if he heard something, slowly relaxing after another moment~

DOCTOR:

~raises an eyebrow at the action, concerned but also rather confused~ is something… wrong?

KOSCHEI:

I thought I heard someone I knew… ~shakes his head to clear his thoughts~ it was someone else though.

DOCTOR:

Someone you knew? ~shakes his head to dismiss that question, worried for Koschei on the chance that it’s someone who hurt him~ someone bad, or…?

KOSCHEI:

Y-yeah, but I just misheard… ~glances up at the Doctor briefly, his gaze moving back to the floor~

DOCTOR:

Just… stay close to me, alright? ~walks through the crowds, trying to get himself refocused on the potential for adventure~ so, notice anything odd? About the people, I mean. Usually there are issues to be solved where I land.

KOSCHEI:

~looks around at the people in the crowds~ they’re all… going places? And- ~moves out of the way to avoid being run into by a small group of children chasing each other for fun, staring after them for a few seconds~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, seeming amused as his own gaze follows the children and he feels a small urge to play with them~ well, that’s normal, but correct.

KOSCHEI:

~looks forward again as they walk, trying to see anything else that he feels is out of place ~I don’t know…

DOCTOR:

Well, I never know for certain where the problem is, because I don’t know the norm here… but if I were to guess, I’d say whatever the problem is has to do with the well.

KOSCHEI:

The… well…? ~looks around, confused~

DOCTOR:

In the center of everything, there’s a well that seemingly holds no purpose. ~starts leading Koschei towards the well~

KOSCHEI:

~blinks at the well with a small tilt of his head as they approach it, becoming more and more hesitant as they get closer out of distrust~

DOCTOR:

~the seemingly automatic distrust Koschei has in the well only makes the Doctor more intrigued, though he does pause once Koschei’s chain is nearly pulled taut~ what’s wrong?

KOSCHEI:

~relaxes a little as if just realizing what he was doing though his gaze is on the well as he speaks softly~ it smells like fear…

DOCTOR:

~his nostrils flare as he smells the air, walking directly up to the well~ and blood… seems like a problem to me!

KOSCHEI:

~continues to follow the Doctor at a distance, partially because his chain requires him to~ yeah…

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, cupping his free hand to call down it~ hello? Any ominous entities down there? Just thought we might be able to chat!

KOSCHEI:

~tentatively steps up a little closer, staying a foot or so behind the Doctor as he listens carefully for a response, but all that comes back is a faint echo~

DOCTOR:

Hm… I’m gonna go down in. Do you want to come with and help out or stay inside the TARDIS? This might be a bit rough for a first trip.

KOSCHEI:

I… ~relaxes his shoulders~ I can stay behind, I’d probably slow you down…

DOCTOR:

Nah, you just seemed uncomfortable, is all. You’re a Timelord, you’ll be able to follow what I’m doing far better than any of my past companions.

KOSCHEI:

~now feels like the Doctor wants him to come with, falling silent with conflicted indecision~

DOCTOR:

Choose what you want; I would of course prefer it if you were to follow, but I won’t be upset with you either way.

KOSCHEI:

~nods a little, decided~ I’ll stay. ~steps up beside the Doctor, still looking a bit nervous~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and nods, dropping the chain to reach and grab the rope that extends down into the well and sit on the edge of it, tugging on the rope a little to test its strength~

KOSCHEI:

~picks up his chain, carefully putting the end into his pocket so he doesn’t trip on it. Warily walks up to the edge of the well but doesn’t follow the Doctor’s actions just yet~

DOCTOR:

~seems to deem the rope strong enough to take them, gripping it before pushing off of the edge and quickly getting a hold on the rope with his feet as well, sliding down just enough for Koschei to repeat his actions and stopping to watch out of concern~

KOSCHEI:

~timidly follows the Doctor, gripping the rope and looking down at him as if to say “get moving”, made uneasy by the strained sounds the metal above them is making~

DOCTOR:

~starts sliding down the rope, just slow enough that he doesn’t give himself rug burn, whistling a tune just to hear it echo around him~

KOSCHEI:

~slowly follows the Doctor down, getting off of the rope and finding his footing once they reach the bottom, going to cling to the Doctor in the darkness~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s an opening to a tunnel nearby~

DOCTOR:

~flinches, not having expected to be clung to and barely able to see, rubbing Koschei’s back reassuringly~ are you afraid of the dark?

KOSCHEI:

Not really… I just can’t see you, ~he explains in distress, burying his face into the Doctor’s clothes~

DOCTOR:

I have no doubt you can feel and smell me, though. And even hear me, right now. ~reaches to hold the Master’s hand~ I’m right here. I won’t let go of your hand, alright? Well, unless I have to, for some reason.

KOSCHEI:

~gives a small nod, gently holding the Doctor’s hand~ okay. ~carefully backs off, ready to move on~

DOCTOR:

~blinks, his eyes better adjusted by now, walking towards the tunnel, which he can now make out the outline of, the smell of blood and the darkness making him nervous as well to the point where he grips Koschei’s hand tighter than he normally would—though not tight enough to hurt him~

KOSCHEI:

~is worried by the Doctor’s grip as it means _something_ must be wrong, the feeling audible to the Doctor as Koschei’s mind isn’t particularly shielded~

ENVIRONMENT:

~an old wooden door is at the end of the hallway, a little stuck on its hinges~

DOCTOR:

~loosens his grip once he hears Koschei’s thought, whispering timidly as he looks over than tries to listen through the door~ Sorry; nothing’s really wrong…

KOSCHEI:

~clasps the Doctor’s hand in reassurance~ okay. ~responds just as quietly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~through the door, the sound of pacing footsteps can be heard, as well as a distant outcry, too faint to be deciphered~

DOCTOR:

~prepares to open the door~ alright, we’re going to just run in. This probably will take a bit of getting out of, but you have to trust me, alright?

KOSCHEI:

~tenses up, fearfully squeezing the Doctor’s hand~ a-alright, I trust you…

DOCTOR:

~pushes the door open dramatically, his own fear seeming to dissipate though really he just buries it~ hello!

MAN:

~a man pacing in the dimly-lit hallway whips around and draws a relatively rudimentary handgun~ who are you!? ~he demands~

DOCTOR:

~raises his hands in a surrender, dropping Koschei’s hand to do so and edge his way closer to the man as he speaks~ I’m the Doctor! And you are clearly not the best of guards; I haven’t exactly been sneaky. I’m just here to talk, to clarify.

KOSCHEI:

~falters, bringing his hands back to himself nervously and sticking to the Doctor’s side like glue~

MAN:

~waves his gun at Koschei~ and what about you?

DOCTOR:

His name is Koschei, he’s with me. ~turns his gaze to Koschei~ put your hands in the air in a nice surrender, Koschei, we’re not looking for a fight.

KOSCHEI:

~nods, putting his hands up uneasily and frequently looking over at the Doctor~

MAN:

Good. Come with me then, and no funny business; or you’ll be dead in two seconds. ~the man threatens, walking towards them so he can escort them down the hallway and down a set of stairs at gunpoint~

DOCTOR:

Why two? ~asks in seemingly genuine confusion, holding Koschei’s hand again~ I mean, that’s either courteous of you or a horrible reaction time. Or are you factoring in the time it may take for the bullet to kill me?

GUARD:

~just ignores the Doctor, escorting the two of them into a room where other tunnels branch off from it and more people are milling about~ a couple of strays wandered in. ~the guard escorting them pushes them towards a group of the others~ should we put them with the rest?

DOCTOR:

Excuse my ignorance, but the rest of why, exactly? ~sizes up the people in the room to see who has a weapon and who doesn’t~

ENVIRONMENT:

~most people either have a handgun or some blunt weapon on their person~

PERSON:

Those who have wronged our organization pay with pain. ~one of the other people explains, looking the Doctor and Koschei up and down~ perhaps we should wait for the boss. Take them to one of the empty chambers. ~gestures to a few of the people around him, and they step forward to help restrain the two Timelords and lead them away~

DOCTOR:

~lets himself be restrained easily~ ah yes. That would make the stench of fear and blood make sense.

KOSCHEI:

~is quietly panicking, blinking back tears as they’re forced down one of the tunnels~

GUARDS:

~their captors pat them down to look for weapons before shutting them into a bleak stone cell with only scattered straw inside~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Koschei, noticing his panic and speaking once they’re in the cell~ I still have the situation under control, it’s not panic time yet.

KOSCHEI:

~continues blinking almost furiously, failing to stop a tear from escaping his eye which he carefully wipes away with his sleeve, giving an unsteady nod to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~takes Koschei’s hand, simply because he said he would hold it unless he couldn’t~ we can stop them, but I need you here and focused. I will do everything I can to keep you safe, alright? And we will get out of here; that I promise.

KOSCHEI:

~squeezes the Doctor’s fingers gently~ h-how can we stop them…?

DOCTOR:

By being brilliant! ~seems to realize that his goofy nature will not likely reassure Koschei~ no but seriously, I do this all of the time; we’ll be fine and we will stop them.

KOSCHEI:

~closes his eyes and rests his head on the Doctor’s chest, shivering faintly~ all the time?

DOCTOR:

Oh yeah. I can’t count the times I’ve been in a similar situation… ~wraps his arms around Koschei, dropping his hand to do so~ it’s beyond worth it, though… for the people I help.

KOSCHEI:

Wh… where are the others then? ~seems a mixture of surprised and confused, thinking the Doctor means he takes in those he helps as that’s what he did for him~

DOCTOR:

Well, once I help them they usually return to their homes in peace. I just try to get rid of the bad, they care for themselves afterward, so they’re all on their home planets in their little houses. On relatively rare occasions, someone will want to come with me and see the stars and I’ll let them, those are the ones I call “companions”.

KOSCHEI:

Oh… ~seems to understand after a moment, asking hesitantly~ am I a companion…?

DOCTOR:

~seems hesitant, answering~ I suppose, by that definition… but companions come and go. They leave, usually…

KOSCHEI:

~shakes his head in clear disapproval of this~ then I don’t want to be a companion…

DOCTOR:

~holds Koschei closer to himself~ I didn’t think you would. Or rather, I hoped you wouldn’t.

KOSCHEI:

~lets himself be held, getting distracted by the texture and pattern of the Doctor’s silky tie though his panic seems to have vanished for now~

DOCTOR:

~smiles, letting Koschei mentally hear how happy he is to not have to be alone anymore though he loosens his hold on him, expecting a gang leader to enter the room soon~

KOSCHEI:

~regains a faint uneasiness at the Doctor’s thoughts~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few minutes slip by before the door bursts open, three of the armed guards filing inside~

MAN:

~a smug man wearing a dark robe-like garment with a sash around the waist walks in, his eyes seeming to light up when they fall on Koschei~ well, what do we have here? So good to see you again, Drek.

KOSCHEI:

~goes pale, already backing away from the Doctor and up to the wall as the man walks in~

DOCTOR:

~steps up towards the man, steadily meeting his gaze~ and who are you, eyeing up my-… ~furrows his eyebrows for a second~ owned friend with benefits?

MAN:

~chuckles~ would you be his new master? I am his first master, Daman Essaris. ~holds his hand out to shake the Doctor’s with a friendly smile~ Drek was quite the challenge to train; I hope he hasn’t slacked off in my absence.

DOCTOR:

~bites his tongue and forces a smile, shaking Daman’s hand~ certainly not. I’m the Doctor—yes, that’s my actual name.

DAMAN:

Pleasure to meet you. ~peers past the Doctor at Koschei~

KOSCHEI:

~has curled himself up in the furthest corner of the cell~

DAMAN:

So. Are you here on any business terms or is this just a chance encounter?

DOCTOR:

You as well. I’m a traveler, here by chance. I saw a well that smells of blood and fear and thought it ought to be a proper adventure. Koschei here—or, Drek, as you called him—just recently joined me.

KOSCHEI:

~shrinks further in on himself when he hears the Doctor refer to him by Daman’s name for him~

DAMAN:

Ah well, sorry to disappoint you, but this isn’t the place for an adventure. ~he responds, his expression never showing any true emotion~ if you have no intention of infringing upon my business, perhaps we can settle the matter of your release civilly.

DOCTOR:

~smiles understandingly and nods~ yes, of course. I’m not clear on what your business is anyway, so I can hardly intend to infringe upon it.

DAMAN:

Good. ~gives an open gesture towards the door~ let’s have this conversation somewhere more comfortable and sanitary; Drek, you come along too. ~he angles his voice towards Koschei~

KOSCHEI:

~the Timelord slowly uncurls with his head hung low, trembling faintly~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to offer a hand to Koschei and pull him to his feet, using the contact to tell him how desperately sorry he is and that he didn’t mean what he said~

KOSCHEI:

~staggers to his feet, wiping tears from his eyes quietly without meeting the Doctor’s gaze, his faith in the Doctor wavering in the fact of these circumstances~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the guards escort them out of the cells area and up a set of crude steps, which leads to a more dignified lounge room with cushioned chairs and tables~

DOCTOR:

~looks around the room, wondering if they will be left alone to… ‘negotiate’, trying to come up with a plan~

DAMAN:

~gestures to one of the chairs as he goes to sit in one himself~ come sit, Doctor.

GUARDS:

~they seem to have no intention of leaving~

KOSCHEI:

~remains standing near the Doctor, his shakiness visible~

DOCTOR:

~holds Koschei’s chain and goes to sit down in the chair Daman gestured to~ so, how is this going to work?

DAMAN:

You do something for me, I do something for you. We’re assuming what I do for you is let you leave peacefully, but I’m willing to make additions to that offer. ~lets the Doctor think about this for a few moments before moving on to his request~ I want him. ~his gaze flicks over to Koschei~ for twenty minutes.

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, answering evenly~ is there an alternative you would accept?

DAMAN:

Unless you want to give him to me for longer, ~he suggests, grinning~

DOCTOR:

What if… ~he hesitates again, remembering his promises of safety and gaining confidence~ I were to take his place for forty? Forty to compensate for my lack of your training.

KOSCHEI:

~looks over at the Doctor in silent protest, scared for him~

DAMAN:

~ponders the offer for a while, probably longer than necessary~ you care about a _slave…_ more than you do yourself?

DOCTOR:

~briefly glances at Koschei before answering~ I care about the worth of my word. Self-worth has nothing to do with it, nor does the worth of the man standing next to me.

DAMAN:

~nods slowly, regaining his usual smile~ hm… forty it is. ~rises to his feet, stepping over to offer his hand for an acceptance of the deal~

DOCTOR:

~stands, meeting Daman’s gaze~ and then Koschei and I can leave in peace, right?

DAMAN:

I guarantee it. ~offers his hand again, a bit more insistent with his gesture~

DOCTOR:

~looks over his shoulder to speak to Koschei~ do not watch. ~looks back at Daman to shake his hand with fabricated confidence, nodding~ you have a deal.

 


	11. Daman Essaris

 

KOSCHEI:

~nods at the order though he’s obviously terribly frightened~

DAMAN:

Good. ~he grins, winking over at Koschei before letting go of the Doctor’s hand~ remember that it’s in your best interest to cooperate. ~nods over to a guard~

GUARD:

~comes over to take Koschei off to the side, his hands held behind his back~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~his voice finally wavers and he curses himself as he was trying not to show any of his own fear to Koschei at least to start~ believe me, I know. I said that I was not trained by you, not that I am untrained.

DAMAN:

~smirks at the Doctor, bringing his hand up to the Timelord’s cheek to feel his skin~ such a pretty face… ~takes his hand away to bring it back and slap the Doctor sharply~ very hittable. Has anyone ever told you that? ~signals at another guard~

GUARD:

~he walks into a different room to get something~

DOCTOR:

~flinches~ no. ~meets Daman’s gaze again, his head having turned with the force of the hit as he makes himself look objectively at the moment as insignificant~ well, probably, but I’ve lived a long time.

KOSCHEI:

~closes his eyes tightly~

GUARD:

~the guard who left returns with a coiled whip and a closed bag, setting them on the table nearby Daman~

DAMAN:

~nods at the guard, looking back at the Doctor~ strip; I won’t be so rude as to ruin your clothing.

DOCTOR:

~his gaze becomes fixed on the bag along with most of his focus for a second to the point where he speaks quietly as he undoes his tie~ thank you. ~stripping though not without hesitation between garments~

DAMAN:

~takes the Doctor by his shoulders and turns him around, shoving him forward into the chair he was sitting in~ I teach them first not to speak unless ordered to… ~holds his hand out~

GUARD:

~places the handle of the whip in Daman’s palm~

DAMAN:

~he grasps it and gives it an experimental flick to hear it whistle through the air~ begging doesn’t work on me.

DOCTOR:

~bites his lip, taking the unfamiliar orders into his mind like law, settling where he was shoved and only nodding to indicate his understanding~

DAMAN:

~the whip cracks down on the Doctor’s back, continuing until Daman is satisfied and put the whip back down to go look in the bag~

DOCTOR:

~stays where he is, unable to bite back yelps for the first few but his noises die down to grunts then nothing, turning his head to see what Daman is doing~

DAMAN:

~goes and smacks the Doctor’s head when he sees him looking, seeming displeased as he takes a fistful of the Doctor’s hair~ I like to have the guys help out with rookies just starting the process… makes them easier to break in. What would you say to that? ~moves the Doctor’s head to make him focus on each guard in the room, including the one holding Koschei~

KOSCHEI:

~his eyes are squeezed shut~

DOCTOR:

Well, one stranger or a few doesn’t make too much difference to me… ~speaks timidly, uncertain of whether or not this counts as being ordered to talk~

DAMAN:

~takes his supplies off of the table and nods to the two unoccupied guards, stepping away from the Doctor~

GUARDS:

~the guards eagerly approach, grabbing the Doctor and dragging him off the chair to drape him over the table face-down, holding him still~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t struggle or protest, thinking of the guns the guards are carrying but knowing that rebelling in such a way might get Koschei shot through the head~

GUARDS:

~they waste little time getting themselves up, handling the Doctor roughly as one forces his mouth open and promptly sticks his dick in~ no biting. ~the other takes another moment to push himself inside the Doctor from behind, not speaking~

DOCTOR:

~carefully makes sure that his teeth don’t even touch the man’s cock, not doing anything other than grunting when the man behind him pushes himself into him, feeling utterly violated~

GUARDS:

~the two guards fuck him for what seems like forever, barely giving him moments to breathe until both of them finally reach their climax and pull out, leaving him raw and sticky~

DOCTOR:

~coughs, choking on the stuff but forcing it back, figuring that him vomiting or even spitting it out won’t be received well, panting heavily for lost air~

GUARD:

~one of the guards pulls the Doctor up onto his feet with an unnecessary amount of caresses from behind, shoving him forward to where Daman stands, waiting~

DAMAN:

I hope you’ve not tired him out; I like it when they struggle. ~speaks with a vicious grin~

DOCTOR:

~goes to answer but immediately closes his mouth and stops himself, having not even been spoken to, let alone ordered to speak. Stands up straight and squares up his shoulders, not letting himself show fatigue as he meets Daman’s gaze~

DAMAN:

~takes a pair of shackles out of the bag, using them to bind the Doctor’s wrists behind him. Steps back and takes a look up and down the Doctor’s body, taking an unmarked aphrodisiac pill out of the bag as well~ this should make things more interesting. ~reaches up to force the Doctor’s mouth open and set the pill behind him tongue so he can’t spit it out~

DOCTOR:

~swallows the pill rather than trying to cough it up, though the idea of being drugged is beyond unsettling at the moment, his gaze flicking briefly to Koschei as if to be sure he has kept his eyes closed though he has no doubt that he can hear what’s going on~

KOSCHEI:

~there are tears still wet on Koschei’s cheeks but his eyes are closed resolutely~

DAMAN:

~lets the Doctor close his mouth, patting his cheek in praise before untying the sash around his own waist~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t smile at the silent praise, the stench of blood, fear, sex, and whatever this race is making him wish he had a less acute sense of smell~

DAMAN:

~gestures with a few fingers for the Doctor to come closer, unpinning and opening his rove without taking it off entirely~

DOCTOR:

~steps closer timidly, not wanting to by any stretch of the imagination but also knowing to comply~

DAMAN:

Say that you want my cock inside you. ~slowly articulates the words and maintains eye contact as he does~

DOCTOR:

~meets Daman’s gaze, opening his mouth then closing it again, trying to get himself to speak but unable to make the words come~

DAMAN:

~his gaze hardens~ you’re wasting minutes, Doctor, and you know I don’t appreciate that.

KOSCHEI:

~gives a short whimper as the guard holding him twists his arm a little~

DOCTOR:

~his gaze flicks to Koschei when he hears him whimepr~ I-… ~closes his eyes for a second, trying to keep himself together~ I want your—your cock, inside of me. ~gets quieter, almost silent, as he speaks~

DAMAN:

Louder! ~he barks, hitting the Doctor across the face again~

DOCTOR:

I want your cock inside me! ~he blurts the statement out, righting his posture from being hit, tears in his eyes~

DAMAN:

~grins, stepping back to sit down near the edge of his chair, his robe moved aside as he gesture to his erection~ come up and get it, then.

DOCTOR:

~moves slowly, having to force each individual action as if reminding himself of how to walk as he goes up to Daman, making the threat the guard that’s holding Koschei imposes give his actions purpose though when he actually sits on Daman’s erection part of him wishes the guards would shoot him so he could regenerate and burn Daman alive in the process and have a body that’s his own again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he’s beginning to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac he took as heat and arousal builds up in his groin on its own~

DAMAN:

~brings a hand up to the Doctor’s neck, squeezing it gently~ you’d make a great slave if I weren’t a man of my word… ~he wistfully comments to himself~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen, partially in realization of what the drug was and partially at the thought of this becoming his daily life—he’d rather simply die trying to get out~

DAMAN:

~smacks the Doctor’s back, over his raw welts from the whipping~ get moving, now. ~he orders with a warning tone~

DOCTOR:

~calls out in pain, biting his lip to cut himself off. Starts moving up and down in Daman’s lap, getting a little less hesitant as arousal clouds his mind~

DAMAN:

~lets the Doctor continue as he is for a while, bringing a hand down to his length and gently circling his thumb over the head in a cruel tease~ ooh, what’s this?

DOCTOR:

~squeaks, not having expected the reaction and blushing out of embarrassment at his reaction, his previously steady pace faltering as he barely keeps his hips from bucking~

DAMAN:

~chuckles, continuing the circling motion~ another important rule: never come without permission… do you know how this drug works? Its effects can last hours, and they won’t go away until climax—sometimes more than one. Fortunately for you, we don’t have hours to spend together.

DOCTOR:

~whimpers, panting unsteadily as he near-subconsciously moves himself faster, knowing exactly the drug he has taken once it’s described~

DAMAN:

~occasionally wraps his hand all the way around the Doctor and gives him a good stroke, but they’re far too sporadic to be fulfilling. He’s being pulled down by his hip to meet Daman in fast-paced thrusts by the time he comes~

DOCTOR:

~pants heavily, devolving into whimpers and occasional strained moans, practically unable to think by the time Daman comes to~

DAMAN:

Get up. ~helps move the Doctor off of himself, not caring if he stands or sits as he grabs a cloth and cleans himself off before closing his robe and putting his sash back on~ pleasure doing business with you, Doctor. One of my men will escort you and “Koschei” to the exit.

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to come to his senses and go get his clothing, hiding his own arousal as much as he can though his face is still a bright red~ a-alright. ~only speaks up again once he has all but his suit jacket on~ you can open your eyes now, Koschei.

KOSCHEI:

~regains one of his arms from the hold of the guard, using it to wipe his face and essentially cover his eyes so he doesn’t have to look just yet, stammering in a broken voice~ D-Doctor…

DOCTOR:

It’s okay, we’re leaving now. ~puts his suit jacket on and buttons it up~

KOSCHEI:

~hesitantly blinks his eyes open, tears coming to his eyes again as he pulls away from the guard and goes to hug the Doctor, desperate for comfort~

DOCTOR:

~hugs Koschei carefully, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead as one would to reassure a child~ hey, it’s okay… that guard over there didn’t hurt you, did he?

KOSCHEI:

~shakes his head a little, sniffling~ I don’t like adventuring… ~his voice trembles~

DOCTOR:

Hush now, it’s alright… it’s all gonna be alright. ~glances around the room at each of the guards, expecting for one to offer to show them out~

GUARD:

~one of the other guards steps up with a small smirk~ follow me. ~keeps a hand on the gun at his waist, leading the way down the steps and to the nearest exit~

DOCTOR:

~follows the guard, holding Koschei’s hand but not smiling~

GUARD:

~takes them to a ladder up to the surface, stopping a few feet away from it and giving the Doctor a rough pat on the back as he walks by~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles forward, grunting at the pain in his back and glaring at the guard before going to climb the ladder~

KOSCHEI:

~climbs the ladder after the Doctor, trying not to look back at the guard and keep himself from crying at the same time~

DOCTOR:

~waits for Koschei once he gets out, intending to go directly to the TARDIS once they’re together~

KOSCHEI:

~looks around for the TARDIS, which isn’t too far from where they got in, hoping that’s where they’re going~

DOCTOR:

~starts walking towards the TARDIS, speaking a little unsteadily~ once we get into the TARDIS, you stay inside the TARDIS, alright?

KOSCHEI:

Okay… ~seems a little uncertain, looking over at the Doctor worriedly~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to and into the TARDIS with Koschei, closing the door behind them and immediately heading to the doorway to the hallway without giving any indication as to where Koschei should be~

KOSCHEI:

~he doesn’t hesitate in following the Doctor still, though he does start to get more concerned for the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~walks to the TARDIS bathroom and forces himself to throw up into the toilet out of spite for what he has swallowed, flushing the toilet afterwards as he spits out any vomit that may remain in his mouth, politely asking the TARDIS to read his recent memories discreetly if she feels the need to read them at all~ those bastards aren’t getting away with this…

KOSCHEI:

~stands near the door, looking on in concern but not knowing what to say, if he even should say anything~

DOCTOR:

~walks out and to the shooting range, looking over his wall of weapons~

KOSCHEI:

~hesitantly follows the Doctor, simply watching though the guns seem to make him uneasy~

DOCTOR:

~selects one of the larger handguns that seems almost unused, loading it with oddly mechanical looking bullets and taking two more full clips with him, shooting one of the more distant targets and hitting it almost perfectly with a satisfied nod~

KOSCHEI:

~squeaks in surprise at the sudden crack of gunfire, backing up to stand near the doorway~ Doctor…?

DOCTOR:

Yes, Koschei? ~uses his pocket as a holster as he turns to Koschei inquisitively~

KOSCHEI:

What are you going to do…? ~his gaze flicks to the gun nervously~

DOCTOR:

Stop them from taking and torturing more people. By force, if need be.

KOSCHEI:

What if they hurt you more… ~looks back up at the Doctor in distress~

DOCTOR:

You underestimate my skill with a gun, Koschei. I won’t be outdrawn by their filthy little guards.

KOSCHEI:

~nods a little, feeling like he angered the Doctor in some way by asking his questions~

DOCTOR:

~starts towards the doorway but falters and stops in realization of exactly what he’s risking~ except… that’s not all I’d be risking, is it?

KOSCHEI:

~looks over at the Doctor, waiting for him to make his own point as he doesn’t know what he’s getting at~

DOCTOR:

~takes the gun out of his pocket and looks at it~ it kills me to let them go, but I’m not risking another brief torture session. I will have broken the deal, he’d make me… he said I’d make a good slave… ~goes to put the gun away a little hesitantly, wanting Daman dead but realizing the potential consequences~

KOSCHEI:

He’d take you away… and maybe he’d find me and take me back too… ~his eyes glisten with tears at the thought, just wanting to leave and never have to see Daman again~

DOCTOR:

Exactly… ~walks out of the room empty-handed, starting towards the console room~ we’re leaving; and then I’m taking a shower. Or _we_ could take a shower, if you’d like.

KOSCHEI:

~jogs briefly to catch up with the Doctor, walking closer to him~ okay! ~smiles a little, but he’s really just guessing that anything he might like to do with the Doctor is good~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little as well, speaking more absently as he adds~ I might need your help treating my back afterward… ~just trying to think of how thing are going to go from here~

KOSCHEI:

~remembers when the Doctor treated his own back after he was first purchased, the sequence of memories leading his gaze to subconsciously wander downwards and he suddenly notices the Doctor’s arousal, his eyes flicking back up to his face with an innocently surprised and concerned expression~

DOCTOR:

~meets Koschei’s gaze, not realizing that he noticed and looking simply confused~ what is it?

KOSCHEI:

Do you… need help with that too? ~gestures downward with his eyes and a little bit of a nod~

DOCTOR:

~his face turns a darker shade of pink as he realizes what Koschei means, casting his gaze to the floor~ uh… yeah, probably… the, um—the drug he gave me won’t wear off until I…

KOSCHEI:

That’s okay, ~he isn’t fazed, completely used to doing sexual favors and he especially doesn’t mind it with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little in relief, glad that Koschei doesn’t mind. Reaches the console room and sets coordinates before flying them to land on Mock Gallifrey where they won’t be bothered~

KOSCHEI:

~contentedly watches all the flashing lights that come with the TARDIS in flight, going over to the Doctor when they’ve landed and reaching out his hand to him~

DOCTOR:

~puts his hand in Koschei’s, leaving the console room with him to go to the bathroom, speaking thoughtfully~ my old Master was a saint, by comparison…

KOSCHEI:

What was he like? ~asks softly, knowing to some extent that it’ll be strange for the Doctor to hear him say that~

DOCTOR:

Well, he wasn’t exactly stable… he was kind at his best and brutal at his worst, but I do feel like he really cared for me, as much as he could. He couldn’t help but be paranoid, he was the head of an empire, but he never wanted for me to keep quiet; he said that I had a beautiful voice. He wouldn’t budge with what he wanted, really, but he’d try to make it so that I wasn’t too uncomfortable. The good and the bad were usually skillfully balanced. ~by the time he’s done his rant they’re inside the bathroom~

KOSCHEI:

~looks around the bathroom in awe, his hand slipping out of the Doctor’s as he goes around to the sinks, the showers, the bath; looking like he’s never seen these things before~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles at Koschei’s response though he feels sympathy for the Timelord who was hardly ever allowed simple luxuries~ I do tend to show off a bit… ~unbuttons his suit jacket~

KOSCHEI:

~barely refrains from turning any knobs, not sure what would happen if he did; turns to the Doctor, watching him curiously~

DOCTOR:

~sets his suit jacket aside and unties his tie, realizing that Koschei has actually never seen a bath to his knowledge~ do you know what a shower is, Koschei?

KOSCHEI:

~shakes his head a little, looking almost nervous~ no…

DOCTOR:

~smiles reassuringly, trying to think of how to describe showers without it sounding sexual~ it’s a method humans came up with to get clean using soap and water… you get naked and either stand in a shower or lay in a bath and, well, clean yourself. It actually can be quite relaxing, though it’s probably best to handle my… issue first, if you would.

KOSCHEI:

~nods and comes over as he speaks almost defensively~ I know you’re supposed to clean yourself with water…

DOCTOR:

Well, I didn’t figure that you’ve never been clean. ~proceeds to take his shirt and trousers off~

KOSCHEI:

~looks up and down the Doctor’s body like any new thing he hasn’t explored yet, smiling at him briefly before getting to his knees and lapping at the tip of the Doctor’s length, his hands starting to stroke him gently~

DOCTOR:

~hums, bringing a hand down to run through Koschei’s hair, embarrassingly sensitive at this point but not caring if Koschei can tell~

KOSCHEI:

~takes the Doctor into his mouth, letting his eyes drift closed as he slowly nods his head, not wanting to overwhelm the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~gently grips Koschei’s hair, biting his lip to stifle a noise and huffing out of arousal~

KOSCHEI:

~takes in the rest of the Doctor’s length with his movements, massaging his tongue over the tip each time he pulls back. He moves faster, his rhythm faltering after he tries to breathe and chokes a little on some precum in his throat~

DOCTOR:

~his hips buck involuntarily on occasion, moaning lightly and speaking with vague concern when Koschei chokes~ don’t hurt yourself, now…

KOSCHEI:

~backs off for a moment to swallow, breathe, and nod before going back to his task, speeding up his pace to try to get the Doctor closer to release though tears come to his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t take much longer to come close, his eyes not open to see the tears in Koschei’s eyes, mumbling a warning in time for Koschei to do what he will before he comes to~

KOSCHEI:

~goes to swallow it all like he’s used to doing but something stops him, and he pulls away coughing and spluttering, spitting up a decent amount of the Doctor’s come; he realizes what happened a moment later and stares at the floor in horror~ I’m sorry… I-I’m sorry… ~he mutters shakily~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to process what’s happening, squatting down to be at eye-level with Koschei, anger not crossing his expression even once as he brings a hand to the side of Koschei’s face~ hey, it’s okay… It’s really okay; what’s wrong?

KOSCHEI:

I didn’t mean to… I just… ~he blinks, and a tear falls from his face~ I heard everything that happened, and I-… ~can’t seem to make himself continue from there~

DOCTOR:

I’m okay, Koschei, I promise… I’m sorry you had to hear it, but they’re gone now, they won’t hurt either of us ever again.

KOSCHEI:

~closes his eyes and gives a small nod, leaning down after a second to start licking up what he spat out, still trembling~

DOCTOR:

Don’t mind that. ~stands and gestures for Koschei to do so too, grabbing paper towels from a cabinet to clean up the mess himself, seeming frustrated but not with Koschei~

KOSCHEI:

~drags himself to his feet, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and watching the Doctor, looking absent and worried~

DOCTOR:

~throws the used paper towel away, sounding almost hurt but sincere~ if you don’t want to take this shower, for whatever reason, just say no… ~puts the roll away in the cabinet~

KOSCHEI:

~looks over at the Doctor and shakes his head insistently~ I do want to take it…. ~pauses briefly, going to undress himself to prove it but struggling in doing so~

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~pauses before going to help Koschei, detaching his chain and setting it aside while explaining~ I don’t want this to rust. ~helping Koschei out of the rest of his clothing with careful hands~

KOSCHEI:

~nods in understanding, escaping his clothes with the Doctor’s help and looking around for what they’re supposed to do next~

DOCTOR:

~looks between the showers and baths, deciding on one of the larger baths and running the water~ it’ll take a second for the bath to fill up, so we just have to wait—yeah, I said shower; baths are more comfortable, though.

KOSCHEI:

Okay. ~smiles a little, though he’s starting to get concerned over his own shakiness as it seems it won’t go away~

DOCTOR:

~puts some bubble soap into the bath so it has bubbles for the fun of having bubbles, noticing Koschei’s shaking after a moment~ are you alright? You’re shaking quite a bit…

KOSCHEI:

I-I don’t know… ~goes up to the edge of the bath, wanting to go in~

DOCTOR:

Well, we’ll look that over back in the medicine room, then. ~steps into the comfortable warm bath, nodding to Koschei to indicate that he can jump on in too~

KOSCHEI:

~eagerly steps in and sits down in the water, staring at the bubbles and hesitantly reaching towards them like they’re some unfathomable concept~

DOCTOR:

~sits down in the water, hissing gently in pain as his back is still horribly raw from being whipped and protests nearly every form of contact~

KOSCHEI:

~crawls closer to the Doctor in concern, sitting next to him for what it’s worth~

DOCTOR:

~smiles at Koschei’s actions, bringing a still-dry hand up to ruffle his hair affectionately~ we’re quite the mess today, aren’t we?

KOSCHEI:

~smiles back, ducking his head to snuggle up to the Doctor~ yeah… ~chuckles softly~

DOCTOR:

~reaches to turn off the running water, grabbing the soap to clean himself and Koschei~

KOSCHEI:

~looks at the soap curiously, taking a handful of bubbles and putting some on his head~

DOCTOR:

~blows at the bubbles in Koschei’s hair so they fly up and float down, giggling~

KOSCHEI:

~laughs too, leaning forward again to cuddle up to the Doctor’s side, still shivering~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hand up to Koschei’s forehead, checking his temperature in concern but still smiling~

KOSCHEI:

~his temperature seems fine; he leans his head into the Doctor’s hand~

DOCTOR:

~pets Koschei’s head a bit, taking the soap and scrubbing himself down with his free hand~

KOSCHEI:

~reaches for the soap out of curiosity, pausing when he questions the action and seeming surprised at his own audacity, reverting to just asking~ what’s that?

DOCTOR:

Just soap; essentially the same thing that’s in the bubbles but more efficient at cleaning. ~offers it up to Koschei for him to inspect as he wishes~

KOSCHEI:

~takes the soap and turns it over between his hands, going to sniff it and nearly sneezing before rubbing it on his arm experimentally~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes in the bath, shampooing his hair while Koschei discovers the wonders of soap~

KOSCHEI:

~continues to rub the soap all over himself, but the bar slips out of his grasp and plunks into the water after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, picking the soap up and setting it aside~ I do think you’ve cleaned yourself thoroughly enough. ~rinses his hair out, gently splashing Koschei to rinse away the suds he has covered himself in~

KOSCHEI:

~brings some water and bubbles up over himself to wash the soap off, clearing a spot in the water to stick his face in and blow bubbles along the surface~

DOCTOR:

~just sits there thoughtfully for a moment before speaking~ hey, Koschei?

KOSCHEI:

~looks up at the Doctor, water dripping down his face~ yes?

DOCTOR:

I really am sorry… I told you you were safe with me. I did try to choose a course of action that wouldn’t end up hurting you, but…

KOSCHEI:

~stares at the Doctor blankly, confused and waiting for him to finish~

DOCTOR:

Clearly I screwed up. ~finishes a little impatiently, thinking it was self-explanatory~ I should have found a way to bail the second I knew who the gang leader was, I didn’t want to risk you getting shot or seeing me shoot them…

KOSCHEI:

~relaxes his shoulders a little, sitting up and leaning over to peck the Doctor’s cheek after a brief pause of hesitation~ it’s okay.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, bringing his arms around Koschei gently~ thank you.

KOSCHEI:

~closes his eyes, shakily hugging the Doctor back and trying to be gentle~

DOCTOR:

~timidly telepathically asks for entry to Koschei’s mind, wanting to see if he can find what’s wrong that way~

KOSCHEI:

~easily connects with the Doctor, very little telepathic protection present in his mind~

DOCTOR:

~tries to be a positive presence as he searches for whatever’s making Koschei shaky, comfortable leaving his own mind mostly open if Koschei wants to look around~

KOSCHEI:

~his mind and body seem to reacting to a dependency that hasn’t been fulfilled for a while, despite his own ignorance of its existence~

DOCTOR:

~his mind sparks with realization which leads to despair which he instantly tries to cover though he knows that Koschei could sense it all, holding the other Timelord closer as if to protect him~

KOSCHEI:

~opens his eyes, getting worried~ Doctor…? What is it?

DOCTOR:

~answers quietly, not wanting to be right~ I think I know what’s wrong… ~asks the TARDIS to run a psychological scan to see if Koschei is suffering from an addiction, specifically to pain~

TARDIS:

~complies, grimly reporting back to him when she’s done that it is the addiction that’s causing this~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, thanking the TARDIS and nuzzling Koschei’s shoulder a little, finding comfort in the familiarity of his body and scent~

KOSCHEI:

W-what’s wrong…? ~he asks again, the Doctor’s hesitance starting to scare him as he tightens his hold on the other Timelord~

DOCTOR:

You have an addiction, one you—the Master? ~shakes his head, dismissing the distinction which is confusing in the midst of the dream~ one that I have seen before, I just… it’s to pain, you’re addicted to being hurt. Depending on how bad the symptoms get, we might have to sort of… ease you off of it.

KOSCHEI:

Addiction…? P-pain… why? ~he asks thickly, his trembling getting worse~

DOCTOR:

Shh… addictions can come from anything that happens to you frequently, especially with some sort of positive consequence.

KOSCHEI:

~sniffles and tries to calm himself down, giving an occasional whimper of protest as he doesn’t know how to put it into words~

DOCTOR:

We’ll try to take you off of it with medications to hold the worst of withdrawal at bay first. ~seems overly insistent, taking a second to focus properly again~ so that I don’t have to hurt you.

KOSCHEI:

~nods unsteadily, resting his head on the Doctor’s shoulder as it’s as close as he can get to hiding from everything~

DOCTOR:

~starts humming _that_ Gallifreyan tune, trying to comfort Koschei though he doesn’t know if he remembers it~

KOSCHEI:

~relaxes a little, leaning his head against the Doctor’s to seek the comfort of his mental presence~

DOCTOR:

~easily connects with Koschei’s mind, tucking his negativity away where Koschei can’t see it, still humming the tune~

KOSCHEI:

~he is content to just stay like that, until the water starts to get cold and he’s kept from simply falling asleep~

DOCTOR:

C’mon, let’s get dry and dressed… ~drains the water in the tub and stands to get out and grab towels~

KOSCHEI:

Okay… ~hesitantly detaches himself from the Doctor, wobbling as he goes to step out of the tub and accept one of the towels~

DOCTOR:

~hands Koschei a towel, drying himself off quickly until he ends up roughly rubbing his back, briefly wincing in pain and just throwing the towel around himself~

KOSCHEI:

~carefully rubs himself dry as he sees the Doctor doing, pulling it around his shoulders like a shawl as he goes to wander back over to his clothes~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to his clothes but pauses, decidedly just putting his trousers on, setting the towel aside and going over to Koschei, assuming he still needs help with getting dressed~

KOSCHEI:

~he’s managed on his own to get into his trousers, but he doesn’t protest the Doctor’s help with the rest of his clothing~ are we going to fix up your back now…?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~gives a little smile, attaching Koschei’s chain to his collar before going to gather the rest of his clothing~

KOSCHEI:

~follows closely, offering his hands to help carry the clothing for the Doctor if he wants~

DOCTOR:

~is about to refuse the offer, but consideration of the drums stops him and he hands over his clothes with a small smile somewhere between thankful and praising~

KOSCHEI:

~smiles back, more than happy to have a job as he holds the clothes closer to himself~

DOCTOR:

~loosely holds the end of Koschei’s chain~ so, what to do after this? We could watch a movie, play a game…

KOSCHEI:

~walks at the Doctor’s side~ what are those…? ~he asks, still cheerful~

DOCTOR:

~just seems to be made more eager by the fact that he’ll be introducing this to him~ I guess I’ll show you! They’re both in the TARDIS and in good fun!

KOSCHEI:

~likes the way these activities sound, giving a little bounce to his step~ okay!

DOCTOR:

~smiles, turning into the med room once they get there~ you can just set my clothes on the table. ~opens a cabinet to get the ointment he used for Koschei~

KOSCHEI:

~nods and puts the clothing aside where he’s told, quickly going back to the Doctor’s side as his chain is pulled taut~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t even seem to notice that he’s still holding the chain, focusing on one thing at a time. Takes the medication out after a moment, dropping the chain as he hands it to Koschei~ this is the same stuff I used on you; do you know how to apply medicines?

KOSCHEI:

~takes the container of medication~ do I just… put it on? ~makes a wiping hand motion in the air~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ essentially; I mean, there are more and less effective ways to just “put it on”, but any way will do the job, and I don’t feel like being picky.

KOSCHEI:

~nods dutifully, opening the container and taking some of the substance out with his fingers, going to approach the Doctor’s back but hesitating on the way~

DOCTOR:

~turns his back to Koschei~ go ahead, then… ~a little uneasy leaving Koschei out of his sight but trying not to show it~

KOSCHEI:

~steps up to the Doctor’s back and carefully spreads some of the medicine onto his raw wounds, wincing a little~

DOCTOR:

~senses Koschei’s hesitance, relaxing and speaking reassuringly~ you’re not hurting me, Koschei, you’re helping.

KOSCHEI:

Yeah… ~finishes more resolutely~ okay. ~continues to apply the medicine to the Doctor’s back, not pausing until he’s sure he’s got every mark covered~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t give away the pain he’s in beyond his muscles twitching at particularly bad spots, smiling once Koschei’s done and turning around to face him again~ thank you; that's much better!

KOSCHEI:

~looks elated, putting the container back over on the nearest counter and going to give the Doctor’s clothes back to him~ you’re welcome!

DOCTOR:

~his smile widens happily and he puts the medicine in the cabinet where it belongs, taking his clothes and setting them on the counter to get fully dressed~

KOSCHEI:

~waits patiently for the Doctor, remembering a little suddenly about the addiction~ you said I needed medicine too…?

DOCTOR:

Yeah. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten you. ~finishes dressing himself before starting to look through pill bottles~

KOSCHEI:

~shivers quietly, putting his hands into his pockets in an attempt to make it less noticeable~

DOCTOR:

~takes out one after a moment, setting the bottle on the counter and taking out a pill to offer to Koschei~ here, eat this; it ought to help.

KOSCHEI:

~hesitantly takes the pill and swallows it, seeming to already know how to do so despite his many other shortcomings in common abilities~

DOCTOR:

~pushes the bottle close to the wall rather than putting it away, figuring he’ll need it regularly. Closes the cabinet~

KOSCHEI:

So… ~speaks without knowing where to go with it, going quiet again~

DOCTOR:

~looks at Koschei for a second, smiling and gently bringing a hand up under his chin to kiss him briefly before backing off and practically bouncing with eagerness~ let’s go see a movie!

KOSCHEI:

~blinks in surprise and grins after his mind catches up~ o-okay!

DOCTOR:

~takes Koschei’s chain before walking out of the medicine room and down the hall~ so, what to watch… movies vary so drastically in content…

KOSCHEI:

~bounds after the Doctor to catch up~ well… what is it?

DOCTOR:

Movies are… like stories, only you watch them happen on a screen. It’s mostly fake, purely for entertainment.

KOSCHEI:

Oh… ~looks thoughtfully up towards the ceiling~ are there happy movies?

DOCTOR:

~nods with a smile~ of course! Just as there are happy stories.

KOSCHEI:

~drifts closer to the Doctor, wanting to hold his hand but refraining because of his shakiness. Nods a little, seeming resolute~ good.

DOCTOR:

~nods thoughtfully, trying to think of a happy movie on their way to his personal mini-theater~

KOSCHEI:

~cheerfully walks with the Doctor, not exactly caring where they’re going at the moment~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the room once they get there~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the screen takes up almost an entire wall in the room though there are only a few comfortable-looking chairs and a couch~

DOCTOR:

~goes to sit on the couch, decidedly asking the TARDIS to put on Ponyo~

KOSCHEI:

~follows the Doctor to the couch and climbs up next to him, staring up at the large screen in awe~

TARDIS:

~easily digs up the old Studio Ghibli film and the screen comes to life with the opening sequence of jellyfish and other sea creatures~

DOCTOR:

~lounges back where he sits, contentedly relaxed and focused on the movie~

KOSCHEI:

~snuggles closer to the Doctor, watching quietly until the scene changes to focus on a man in an underwater bubble~ what’s happening… ? ~he asks quietly~

DOCTOR:

~whispers back to Koschei with a small gesture for quiet~ shh, you’ll find out…

KOSCHEI:

~quickly goes quiet again, watching with fascination as the movie proceeds and little Ponyo escapes up to the surface. He gets a little distressed when she gets stuck in a jar and it looks like she’s dead for a while as Sosuke is helping her~

DOCTOR:

~pets Koschei’s head reassuringly, knowing that Ponyo’s okay as he has seen the movie before—though a long time ago~

KOSCHEI:

~nuzzles the Doctor’s chest briefly before going back to watching, relieved when Ponyo perks up again. The presence of cars and boats seems to intrigue him, as he’s not familiar with earth or humans~

DOCTOR:

~after a bit he looks over, noticing Koschei’s intrigue and whispering~ this takes place on planet Earth; one of my favorite planets.

KOSCHEI:

~nods a little, watching~ what’re humans? Are they bad? ~commenting on what the man in the water seems to think about humans as he’s the only character who’s mentioned them~

DOCTOR:

Depends on the human. ~answers easily, nodding to the screen to gesture for Koschei to keep watching the movie~

KOSCHEI:

~settles in and sits silently for the rest of the movie, gently squeezing the Doctor’s arm during the worst of the storm and near the end when Sosuke is running from Ponyo’s Father~

DOCTOR:

~absently pets the Master’s head on occasion, watching the movie and only speaking again once Sosuke and Ponyo are together and the credits start rolling, smiling~ so, what’d you think?

KOSCHEI:

~he looks a little sleepy, nodding~ it was nice… ~goes thoughtfully quiet for another moment~ can we go to the sea?

DOCTOR:

~nods eagerly, elated by the fact that Koschei has shown interest in traveling somewhere~ but of course! Any sort of sea you’d like!

KOSCHEI:

How many are there…? ~looks up at the Doctor in confusion~

DOCTOR:

Well, millions, if you count the whole universe! Quite a few on Earth alone, even. And they are all quite nice, especially if we get there before people do.

KOSCHEI:

~his eyes drift closed~ because people don’t care for the sea… right?

DOCTOR:

~nods~ not like they ought to. Picking a beach shouldn’t be too difficult, though; I might go for an alien one simple for minimal dangerous wildlife.

GLaDOS:

*Hello Doctor.* ~GLaDOS’ voice comes through to him loud and clear, though Koschei doesn’t react to her speaking~ *Having fun?*

DOCTOR:

~flinches badly when he hears Her, speaking defensively~ as if you care if I am.

KOSCHEI:

~opens his eyes and shies away from the Doctor, looking up at him with concern~

GLaDOS:

*Actually it is—well, _was—_ an important test factor. If I were to let you decide, how much longer would you want to say in this reality?*

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t notice Koschei’s reaction, his focus elsewhere~ I’d like to wake up as soon as possible, but as far as bouncing between dreams is concerned you can throw me between them all you like; though I am fairly comfortable in this one.

KOSCHEI:

~squeaks in sudden pain, shrinking in on himself and holding his head~

GLaDOS:

*That wasn’t an answer. Hours and minutes only, please.*

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Koschei in surprise and fear as if he had forgotten what GLaDOS could do, figuring he has to take the chance that he might wake up~ none, then! Zero hours and zero minutes!

ENVIRONMENT:

~the dream immediately goes dark and he slips into unconsciousness moments later~

 


	12. Competition

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~the world is a blank blackness when he resurfaces, but he can still see himself and his orange jumpsuit just fine, with his wings returned to his person~

DOCTOR:

~brings a wing around in front of himself, looking at it then moving them both around a bit to get used to having them again as he looks around for anything recognizable other than himself~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he seems to be entirely alone~

MASTER:

~glitches into existence nearby, lying on the ground wearing his own jumpsuit and seeming to be unconscious~

DOCTOR:

~tries to walk over to the Master though he can’t see the grond he’s supposedly standing on~ hey, Master, you alright?

MASTER:

~he doesn’t respond~

GLaDOS:

*I’m working on him; do try not to go mad with boredom while you wait.* ~she comments sardonically~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~sits down, messing with his wings a bit and thinking~

MASTER:

~it’s only a few minutes before the Master blinks his eyes open, grimacing faintly as he slowly rolls himself over so he can prop himself up into a sitting position~

DOCTOR:

So, what do you remember? ~speaks in a casual tone while moving to sit next to the Master in this seemingly endless void~

MASTER:

~the first thing he does is feel his wrist for the shock bracelet, which isn’t there~ you’re just fine right over there, okay? ~he speaks with a commanding edge to his voice when the Doctor goes to move closer~ and my memory’s just fine; she hasn’t added anything.

DOCTOR:

~raises his hands in surrender~ alright, alright. ~lays back with his hands under his head~ she said she was “working on you”, I just wanted to know what that meant.

MASTER:

~grimaces, hating having his mind subject to GLaDOS’s will~ ….so; what test did she have you do before this?

DOCTOR:

~can’t help but be a little smug as he answers~ well, I just came from the dream where you’re a conditioned slave, and before that I got to talk to Alan through a screen.

MASTER:

~his eyebrow twitches with irritation and he looks like he’s about to snarl at the Doctor, restraining himself and instead turning himself away from the other Timelord moodily~

GLaDOS:

*Alright. Ready for the introduction to the next test? Good; this one’s going to prove a real threat to your lives.*

DOCTOR:

But we’re asleep? ~sits up and focuses on his surroundings despite his statement~

GLaDOS:

*And I am equipped to force a regeneration upon either of you while you’re in the stasis pods. Why don’t you help me decide something: should this test be cooperative, or competitive? Vote now in your minds.* ~her voice morphs to mock that of a generic male dramatic narrator~

MASTER:

What the hell… ~he comments, obviously annoyed and confused by this~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a second, knowing cooperating with the Master might be a pain but not wanting to hurt him… decidedly thinks “competitive”~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a moment later a small bar graph appears a few feet in front of them, hoving mid-air, displaying a grand total of two votes, both filed under the “competitive” bar~

GLaDOS:  
*How interesting. You both chose competitive?*

DOCTOR:

I did. ~speaks only to confirm that the results are at least half true, not doubting that the Master did the same. He’s confident that he can win, but he doesn’t know whether it’ll be good or bad if he does~

GLaDOS:

*Enlighten me: why didn’t you choose cooperative, Doctor, after I told you your lives were on the line? You can’t change your vote now, of course.*

DOCTOR:

I won nearly every competition since we were kids as long as it wasn’t pure chance. Why rely on him when nothing good ever came of it?

MASTER:

~just continues to glare at the bar graph as if it’s GLaDOS, not giving away any reaction to the Doctor’s words~

GLaDOS:

*I see.* ~she takes the graph down~ *The TARDIS’ databanks provided this particular testing environment. I’ll allow you both a grace period before the test begins to become acquainted to your situation.*

DOCTOR:

~seems uneasy the second GLaDOS says the environment came from the TARDIS, standing and expecting the worst as he watches his surroundings~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the darkness fades away along with the Master and he’s standing in the middle of a cobblestone town road, his wings fitted through the scratchy rags he’s been provided with for clothing. Children run past him playing tag~

GUARD:

~a guard carrying a shield and a sword at his hip walks by with a short nod to the Doctor~ Citizen.

DOCTOR:

~nods respectfully, grinning as he muses aloud, walking down the street~ knights, cobblestone roads… I wonder if the Master’s high and mighty here or another peasant…

ENVIRONMENT:

~as he’s walking he passes an inn and a commotion starts up from inside; the door opens and another poorly dressed man sporting a pair of feline ears and a tail is shoved outside, a woman screaming at him while waving a broom~

WOMAN:

Out, out! You mangy thief!

MASTER:

~stumbles back into a wooden support, his ears flattened back in frightened shock~

DOCTOR:

~stops, surprised then thoroughly amused~ well hello, Master; already in trouble?

WOMAN:

~slams the door shut~

MASTER:

~turns around quickly~ I didn’t do anything! ~he protests, keeping his ears back; his face is accented by little wisps of fur, and his right ear has a small golden hoop piercing in it~

DOCTOR:

I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet, then, but—and I probably should have saved this one for later—you’re a pussy.

MASTER:

~he glares at the Doctor, his tail lashing as he shoots back~ and you’re a stupid bird!

DOCTOR:

Really? I know you’re shaken up, but that would have been the perfect time to use “bird brain”, and I am quite frankly disappointed in you. ~turns to walk into the inn and see what’s there~

MASTER:

Wait- ~his ears rise a little when he sees the Doctor just walk past him, despairing at being left outside on the street~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the inn has a fire pit in the center, with the innkeeper behind a bar to the right and a bard playing a lute for the other people in the room who are eating various foods or drinking ale~

DOCTOR:

~pauses in the doorway, turning back to lean against the wall next to the doorway, facing the Master with a cocked eyebrow~ yes? I thought we were against each other for this one.

MASTER:  
~turns away slightly, fixing an indignant look on his face as he folds his arms~ She said the test wouldn’t start right away… ~avoids looking at the Doctor, his tail flicking with agitation~

DOCTOR:

Well this is me, getting ready. ~turns to enter the warm atmosphere of the inn, giving a friendly smile as he walks up to the bartender/inkeeper~ hello!

WOMAN:

What can I get for you? ~the woman behind the bar asks in a friendly tone~

DOCTOR:

I just happened into town, I figure you know mostly everyone here, though. Know anyone who needs a job done?

WOMAN:

Hm… some of the Jarl’s men came by and left this bounty letter. About the bandits in Valtheim Keep. ~hands a folded piece of paper over to the Doctor~ it’s probably a better paying job than anyone else here could offer.

DOCTOR:

~takes the paper and nods~ thank you, ma’am. ~turns to head out of the inn, hoping to see the Master there as he has no weapon and figures he’d be the best at acquiring them~

MASTER:

~is sitting on the steps glumly, petting his own tail as he figures out how the new limb works~

DOCTOR:

Hey, king of the jungle! ~calls to the Master, leaving the inn~ what do you say to a temporary truce to get us to a better starting point?

MASTER:

Only if you stop being mean… ~he complains, his ears still angled downward sadly~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing—stop being mean? To the man who beats him up and snaps at him and broke his hearts a hundred times over? All he had done was make a few cat jokes~ Alright… deal. So we’re allies for now?

MASTER:

Yeah. ~looks up, his ears gradually moving back to a normal position after he picks himself up off the ground~ where are we going?

DOCTOR:

Well, I have word of a bounty placed on a couple of bandits by who I assume to be a local authority figure. There should be rewards in the form of money, plus I expect for bandits to have a good number of weapons we could get our hands on. ~opens the paper the innkeeper gave him~

MASTER:

But… we don’t have any weapons to begin with. ~looks over the Doctor’s shoulder, awkwardly bumping into the Doctor’s head with his perked ears since he’s not used to having to account for them~

BOUNTY:

~describes the bandits assaulting and robbing locals and the reward to be given for killing the leader at Valtheim Keep~

DOCTOR:

Nor do we have money, so we can either try to strike some sort of deal with a smith or take something; preferable something no one will miss… or beg for coin until we have enough, but that could take ages.

MASTER:

So we steal the weapons then. ~steps back and shakes his head quickly as if to dislodge something, bringing a hand up to the piercing in his ear with distaste~

DOCTOR:

~nods, refolding and pocketing the bounty~ the obvious person to rob would still be the smith, but shopkeepers in the Middle Ages generally know how to keep an eye on their stuff…

MASTER:

Maybe we can find someone who’s not home? ~looks around the area, counting how many guards are nearby~

DOCTOR:

And what would we pick their locks with? ~follows the Master’s gaze, hoping the legal system’s merciful if they do get caught~

MASTER:

~digs into his pockets and takes out a single lockpick~ have you checked your pockets yet?

DOCTOR:

I didn’t figure they had anything in them. ~checks his own pockets, wondering if GLaDOS has a thought as to what roles they’ll take on in this universe~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he also finds a lockpick on his person, that being his only possession other than his clothes~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his lockpick, glancing between houses~ I wasn’t expecting to start this test with murder and theft, but here we go.

MASTER:

It hasn’t technically started yet. ~he comments as he hops down the last few steps, walking around to the side of the inn and finding a barrel to dig around in~

DOCTOR:

We’re in Aperture; everything’s a test. ~looks up at the sky thoughtfully~ maybe a nighttime break-in will work out better than daylight robbery…

MASTER:

~returns carrying two small apples~ hey, is this illegal? ~looks around at the guards, but they don’t seem bothered~

DOCTOR:

Apparently not. ~looks for other barrels to root through, figuring hunger counts as a threat to their lives~ cold and starvation might be the biggest threats until we leave town…

ENVIRONMENT:

~all he finds is a few vegetables in the nearby barrels~

MASTER:

~seems to have had more luck, returning from his searches with a decent pair of shoes and a couple more pieces of food~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at what the Master has but accepts his luck and tears off a piece of a cabbage leaf to nibble on~

MASTER:

~strolls back over to the Doctor~ what if people leave their doors open? It’s the middle of the day, why be worried about robbers?

DOCTOR:

~cocks an eyebrow at the Master~ do you even know humans? It’ll only be unlocked if they forgot to lock it or they’re home. In this time period, you don’t just have thieves but bandits and a generally over-glorified sense of revenge.

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes~ I’m going to look for a blacksmith. ~walks off, taking an apple out of his pocket and biting into it with a pair of slightly sharper canine teeth~

DOCTOR:

See you back in front of the inn, then. ~figures the Master doesn’t want to be followed and starts in the opposite direction, looking for a seemingly empty household~

ENVIRONMENT:

~in what homes are unlocked he gets politely asked to leave by the inhabitant, and the locked homes are difficult to determine as being empty or not. Before he can attempt a break-in, the large shadow of a dragon swoops over the town, and the creature continues on its way, seeming uninterested in the town for now~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the sky, slowly grinning~ dragons… a _fictional_ place from the TARDIS database. This just got interesting!

ENVIRONMENT:

~the rest of the people in the town seem a bit shaken up, and a few guards draw bows, watching the dragon fly away~

DOCTOR:

~continues on his search for a home to rob, having no doubt that the Master and him will be confronted with a dragon at some point~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he finally happens upon a building that’s open and no one seems to be inside, with food, chests, and bookshelves left unattended~

DOCTOR:

~sneaks in despite believing he’s alone, closing the door behind him as he looks around for any weapons the residents may have, expecting at least a dagger out. Also takes any money he finds and any food worth taking while he’s looking around~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the best weapon he finds is a hunting bow and some arrows in one of the chests, a grand total of 57 gold pieces, and plenty of clothing stored around the place that’s better than what he has, but no armor~

DOCTOR:

~takes the sturdiest clothing he can get, bailing as soon as he has everything he came for and starting to shove certain things in his pockets, finding that they’re quite like Timelord pockets and stuffing all but the bow and arrows inside, slinging his weapons over his shoulder as he strides confidently towards the inn, stolen sweet roll in hand as he eats it, figuring no one saw him take the stuff, so he should be fine~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he’s unopposed by any guards he passes, and everyone else seems to be oblivious. When he gets back to the inn, the Master doesn’t seem to be there yet~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the inn to see if he can quickly change in an open room as there’s no reason to lock a room that isn’t being used and he’d only take it for a second~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the rooms upstairs are all locked, probably because you’re supposed to pay for a room before you can use one~

DOCTOR:

~walks back down, leaving to wait on the front step of the inn indifferently—he can change later~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sun is starting to fade a little, the outlines of startlingly close planets/moons becoming faintly visible in the sky, and the Master still hasn’t shown up~

DOCTOR:

~starts to get the sneaking suspicion that he’s been used and starts in the direction the Master went in, taking out the bounty to remind himself of where Valtheim Keep is~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he can pick up on the Master’s scent from when he walked off, and it leads through the town up to a building that looks like its roof is a massive overturned boat. The trail leads inside~

DOCTOR:

~follows the scent only to the door, circling the building once to be sure that the Master hasn’t left already~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the trail also leads out the back doors and up to the left where a forge sits on a higher bit of rock, but it turns around there and seems to go back to the building again~

DOCTOR:

Did he… take a job? ~tries to simply come in through the front door, curious rather than angry at this point~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s an inn-like atmosphere to the place with its fire pit and the long table around it, except it’s clearly not an inn, and the few people in the room bear large weapons on their backs and heavy armor~

MASTER:

~comes in through the back door with another of these men, putting his small sword away at his hip and catching his breath before noticing the Doctor~ oh; whoops. Am I late?

DOCTOR:

You’re fine; it’s not like we set a time, I just got bored of waiting. Did you see the dragon that flew over earlier, though? It was massive!

MASTER:

Yeah… ~walks around the table over to the Doctor, still recovering from whatever physical activity he was just doing~ did you find a weapon, then?

DOCTOR:

Yes. So, what’ve you been up to all this time? ~speaks in a jokingly conversational tone, shifting his bow a little on his shoulders~

MASTER:

A bit of this, a bit of that… ~grins a little, bringing his hand up and unsteadily forming a glowing, sparking blue orb in his palm~ check this out!

DOCTOR:

Woah! ~looks at the orb, intrigued and enthusiastic~ well, there are dragons, so mages? Because, if so, that’s awesome!

MASTER:

I just figured out how to do this; still working on it… ~waves his hand around a little, pointing his palm forward and creating a small spark that shoots outward and nearly hits the Doctor. He looks down at his hand and grins~ hey… just like old times, isn’t it?

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, still smiling~ yeah, except doing that won’t kill you and we’re in the fantasy Middle Ages. I know we’re not supposed to be helping each other or having fun and you just learned that, but you do you think you could show me how to do it?

MASTER:

Probably not… I barely know how to do it myself. ~he shrugs, closing his fist and making the magic disappear~ where to now?

DOCTOR:

I don’t see why we should wait, except for the fact that it’s night time and I should probably change at some point between now and when we reach Valtheim.

MASTER:

Change into what? ~looks the Doctor up and down, resting a hand on the grip of his sword casually~

DOCTOR:

Actual clothes. Oh; did you not notice the relative disproportion of pockets yet? ~pulls the clothing he stole out of his pocket as an example~

MASTER:

~frowns at the clothes, jealous~ where’d you get those?

DOCTOR:

~glances briefly at the others in the room~ same place I got the bow and arrows.

MASTER:

~notices the Doctor’s gesture with a slight nod~ ah. ~pushes the doors open and walks back outside, where nighttime has settled in~ do you know where this place is?

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master~ Valtheim keep? ~pockets his clothes and checks the paper describing the bounty to see if it describes exactly where it is~ it ought to be nearby…

BOUNTY:

~the bounty gives no description of its location~

MASTER:

Should we ask someone or just plunge into the wilderness and see what we find? ~he flicks his ear to the side, as if listening for something~

DOCTOR:

I mean, I’d normally plunge into the unknown, but we’re in a fantasy world and I’d rather not get maimed by a dragon or manticore or whatever fictional beast because we strayed off course. ~starts towards the nearest guard~ excuse me; could you direct us to Valtheim Keep?

GUARD:

~pauses in his walk to turn to the Doctor, pointing in a direction~ it should be down the road, east of Whiterun. Be careful of those bandits.

DOCTOR:

~nods, following the guard’s directions~ thank you, sir. ~gestures for the Master to follow him~

MASTER:

~looks indignant at the Doctor’s gesture, almost wanting to refuse to follow but doing so anyway, his ears pointed back unhappily as he does~

DOCTOR:

What’s got your whis- ~realizes this may not be the best time for a cat joke~ what’s got you upset?

MASTER:

Nothing. ~moodily walks next to the Doctor as they head through the main entrance to the city, and out into the frosty open world of this test~

DOCTOR:

~dismisses the subject~ you know, I really came over because I thought you might have double-crossed me, so thanks for… not doing that, I suppose.

MASTER:

Double-crossed you? By doing what, trying to get a head start or something? ~he asks, seeming to be a bit less displeased by this new subject~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, I thought you might have gone to take out the bandits yourself or with some other sap who wants the money.

MASTER:

~looks almost offended at this~ I’m stupid to trust you, but I’d be even more stupid to trust a stranger.

DOCTOR:

~raises his hands in a surrender~ alright, alright. I never said anyone’s trusting anyone, but it would have made some strategical sense… speaking of which, do you think GLaDOS will tell us when this grace period is over? Or is she just going to wait until one of us drops dead?

MASTER:

Who knows… ~looks around once they get further down the path~ I do think she’d tell us what the objective is before someone ends up dead…

DOCTOR:

Well, if the objective is to competitively not die, one of us is regenerating today, simply because we can’t survive forever here.

MASTER:

~goes quiet, not wanting to think about that prospect~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master, wondering how many regenerations the other Timelord has left but not wanting to ask~

MASTER:

~quietly speaks up~ I hope that’s not our objective… ~his voice is almost carried away by the wind~

DOCTOR:

Me too… ~shakes his head~ either way we need money and weapons to defend ourselves. One step at a time.

MASTER:

~nods, starting to regret choosing competitive~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they pass a man with a horse and carriage at the edge of the city where the road splits to the east and west~

DOCTOR:

~turns east, seeming resolute~ it’s been a while since I last fired a bow… ~takes the bow off of his shoulder to examine it, leaving his arrows in their quiver~

MASTER:

~walks next to the Doctor, seeming confident in the dark even more so than usual~ and I’m not too used to swords… ~takes his own weapon out, in case anything comes at them~

DOCTOR:

I thought for certain I’d seen you use one before… I do like a good sword fight, at times.

MASTER:

~goes quiet as they walk~

ENVIRONMENT:

~deer, elk, foxes and other passive wildlife roam the areas around them as they get further from the city~

MASTER:

~has become used to the occasional rabbit scampering across the road that he’s caught off-guard when a pack of three wolves jump at them from the right~

DOCTOR:

~hastily reaches for an arrow, resorting to forcefully stabbing the nearest wolf as he doesn’t have a proper short-ranged weapon, staggering back~

MASTER:

~slashes at the wolf attacking him with his sword, managing to cut it down after a few blows. He stumbles towards the others, both after the Doctor, to fight off the one without an arrow in it, figuring the Doctor is capable of finishing what he started~

DOCTOR:

~manages to pull his bow back and actually shoots the wolf, only having to do so once or twice, panting~

MASTER:

~sinks to the ground when the last wolf is dead, bringing a hand to where his arm was ripped almost to bone by the wolf’s teeth, shakily trying to stop the bleeding with bits of his torn clothing as he catches his breath~

DOCTOR:

~takes his shirt off, having gotten clawed pretty badly but managed to keep away from its head~ you alright? ~kneels, using the claw of a dead wolf to cut a portion from it to patch himself up~

MASTER:

I don’t know… ~has increasing difficulty trying to help himself as his adrenaline wears off, though by the time he’s about ready to give up he looks at his arm in astonishment~ it’s healing…?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the wound is, slowly but surely, closing itself up—and so are the Doctor’s~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at himself~ so they are… ~un-patches himself up, glancing at the scrappy remnants of his clothing and just throwing his better shirt on~

MASTER:

~carefully gets back on his feet, seeming just fine after a moment~

DOCTOR:

~grins, glad that they might not be doomed the second a dragon bites their foot off or something of the like~ well then; shall we continue on?

MASTER:

~nods a little~ yeah. Want to grab your arrows? ~gestures to the wolf the Doctor killed~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the dead wolf, almost sickened~ I guess so. ~yanks the one he stabbed the wolf with out fairly quickly, having to set his foot on the corpse for leverage on one he shot at close range, simply leaving the third as he finds it hard to stomach and can afford to lose just one arrow~ let’s go.

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor as he takes the arrows back, seeming almost confused by the way he’s acting but not commenting on it~ yeah. ~continues walking down the path, much more attentive now~

DOCTOR:

~follows next to the Master, flicking the arrows a little to get the excess blood off before putting it away again~

MASTER:

~doesn’t speak for another few minutes, until he finds a moment when he’s pretty sure nothing’s going to jump out at them to ask~ why’d you leave that last arrow?

DOCTOR:

~sighs lightly~ I know it’s stupid and I’ll just have to get used to it, but killing things isn’t a fun pastime to me in the first place. Ripping arrows out of corpses is less so, but again, they’re not real, so I’ll make do.

MASTER:

I won’t blame you for that. ~keeps walking, glad when he sees the sky starting to lighten up~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they run into a fork in the road, and a man with the face of a cat stands guard there, confronting them when they approach~

BANDIT:

It’s 15 gold if you want to pass without trouble.

DOCTOR:

~his eyebrow twitches in irritation, not really thinking before he responds~ while I would be happy to hand such a fine over, I don’t take kindly to threats.

BANDIT:

~the man draws his weapon, a heavy-looking warhammer~ then I’ll gladly kill you both! ~he makes the first swing, connecting heavily with the Doctor’s shoulder~

MASTER:

~quickly lunges forward, driving his blade through the man’s chest while he’s heaving his weapon for another strike~

DOCTOR:

Shit! ~shakily holds his practically crushed shoulder, staggering back~ Gods, I had the money!

MASTER:

~yanks his sword out of the man’s chest, slashing his neck before he has a chance to attack them. Crouches down and starts searching his possessions, before he even seems to be fully dead~

DOCTOR:

~walks over unsteadily once the Master’s killed the man~ thanks… I should probably get something to fight close-up with.

MASTER:

Hold on… ~pulls a small iron dagger out of the man’s pocket, holding the handle out to the Doctor~ how’s this?

DOCTOR:

~takes the dagger, turning it in his hand before smiling a little and nodding~ yeah, this’ll work!

MASTER:

~nods, starting to take the bandit’s fur armor off of the now-dead body~ is your shoulder alright?

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, answering~ I’m just hoping it heals up like the other thing. I can’t fix broken bones out here. Not easily, anyway.

MASTER:

~takes his shirt off and pulls on the upper-body armor and gauntlets, hesitating about the other pieces as he knows they’re supposed to be cooperating at the moment, but he did kill the guy himself, and he’s cold—decidedly takes the greaves and boots as well, finally going to pick up the warhammer~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t seem to mind the Master’s actions at all, considering how much he simply helped himself when raiding that one house and figuring that he’ll get his chance~

MASTER:

~opens and closes his hands in his new gloves, taking a moment to spark the blue magic into existence in his palm, just to make sure it still works~ how’s it going now? We ready to move on?

DOCTOR:

~moves his shoulder a little, wincing but finding the pain more bearable and nodding~ yeah, I should be fine.

MASTER:

~checks and makes sure he’s gotten what he wants off of the body, then taking the warhammer~ out and continuing down the path with a purpose~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, moving his arm a little on occasion to check on his gradually healing shoulder~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as a bridge comes into view further down the path, the world suddenly goes still, as if there was a rendering problem~

GLaDOS:

*I see you’re about to take on a larger group of enemies than you’ve handled so far. Allow me to explain a few things before you potentially die horrible deaths.*

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~looks up expectantly, patiently waiting for GLaDOS’ explanation~

GLaDOS:

*You have two chances to come back after you die in this world; the third death is your real one. If you die, you will find yourself returned to where you started, and your possessions will be forfeit to whoever killed you. That’s all for now: oh, and the grace period will be over in approximately thirty minutes. Good luck.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the world becomes animated again~

DOCTOR:

~nods, turning back to where they’re going~ half an hour… then we’ll know what we’re competing at.

MASTER:

Better get moving then. ~breaks into a jog, slowing down when he’s close enough to see a person or two standing on the tower and the bridge over the river running next to their path~ Doctor. Think you could shoot some down before they know we’re here?

DOCTOR:

You bet. ~takes out an arrow and holds out his bow, thinking through the physics of the instrument as he pulls it back and aims, shooting an arrow at the nearest person on the bridge~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the arrow miraculously hits its mark, and the figure on the bridge falls; there are other bandits emerging now, looking for the attackers and arming themselves~

DOCTOR:

~nods, taking another arrow out to aim at one of the closer now-moving targets, still calculating things in his head to do so before firing and grabbing the next arrow~

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor~ try not to shoot me. ~moves forward, slowly at first, until one of the bandits emerges from the base of the tower and he runs up to meet them~

DOCTOR:

~looks the Master up and down briefly, memorizing how he looks now~ got it; I won’t. ~follows the Master at a slower pace than he’s even going in order to aim well, loosing another arrow before they get charged at, switching his focus over to be sure he can help if the Master needs it, not yet accustomed to the bow enough to shoot the bandit before he gets to them~

MASTER:

~knocks the bandit dead with two good strikes of the warhammer, continuing up towards the entrance of the tower~

ENVIRONMENT:

~one archer remains at the top of the tower, firing down at them after the Doctor’s killed the other two~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to locate the archer, stepping back to get a better line of sight before readying an arrow and aiming, firing at the remaining archer though not before an arrow catches him in his side~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor misses his first shot, and the archer continues to fire at him, an arrow bouncing off the rock behind him awfully close to his head~

MASTER:

~calls back to him~ Doctor! Come on, we’ll head up and get them! ~puts his hammer away, taking out his sword and generating his meager spark magic in his free hand~

DOCTOR:

~runs over while putting his bow back on his shoulder and taking out his dagger~ alright! ~pulls the arrow that was shot at him out of his side and stuffs it into his quiver~

MASTER:

~staggers back from the doorway~

WOMAN:

~a woman better-equipped than the other bandits comes at him with a war cry~

MASTER:

~he shoves his palm towards her, shooting sparks at her for as long as he can and seeming to forget that he can use his sword too~

DOCTOR:

~waits nearby, not wanting to electrocute himself but coming in as soon as the Master stops shooting his magic lightening, stabbing her in the stomach~

MASTER:

~falls back and catches his breath, trying to spark the magic again but seems unable to~

WOMAN:

~stumbles to one knee, close to death now but not quite dead yet~

DOCTOR:

~holds his dagger close to her neck, seeming unable to finish her off~ call the rest of the bandits off. Evacuate your people and don’t make trouble here again. As long as you’re all far away from here, everyone can get what they want.

WOMAN:

~doesn’t respond, allowing herself a little bit of time to heal before picking up her mace and swiping at the Doctor’s leg with it~

MASTER:

~gives up on the magic, and seeing that the Doctor’s in trouble, takes his sword and slashes at the woman to finish her off~

DOCTOR:

~jumps back but still gets caught in the foot, holding the bridge of his nose for a second as if in irritation, shaking his head and focusing on the issue of the bandits again~ sorry.

MASTER:

Let’s try to… hang back a little… ~he backs up but not far enough for the archer to be able to get them, too wounded to jump into another battle right now~

DOCTOR:

~steps back and waits with the Master~ okay…

BANDIT:

~another bandit can be seen running towards them down the bridge with a small knife, having little chance of getting to them before he’s shot at least twice~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his bow and arrow, aiming at the bandit being easier as he runs closer to them. Looses the expected two arrows into them~

BANDIT:

~stumbles and falls a few feet away from the Doctor, an arrow sticking straight through his head~

MASTER:

Do you see any others…? ~he asks, recovering his strength~

DOCTOR:

Well, there’s still the one on the roof… but no, I don’t _see_ anyone else. ~kicks the corpse of the bandit he just shot over to pull his arrows out of it with a blank expression~

MASTER:

Alright. Ready? ~steps towards the tower again, stepping over the bandit leader’s body to enter the tower and head up the stairs without waiting for a response~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master without responding, given he clearly doesn’t need a response~

MASTER:

~goes through the levels of the tower, picking up gold, food, and a potion or two on the way but not taking everything, pulling his warhammer back out to run up the last flight up steps and kill the archer, leaving the Doctor to loot what he wants~

DOCTOR:

~takes most of what the Master leaves in his wake, figuring he could’ve taken whatever he wants, following him all the way to the roof~

MASTER:

~sits down on the lone chair on the roof, looking properly exhausted as he leisurely loots the body of the archer, holding out a handful of arrows to the Doctor when he sees him~ want these?

DOCTOR:

~takes the arrows~ can’t hurt. Well, me. ~sighs lightly, waiting as the Master loots the body~ killing and looting people is just going to be a part of life for a while now, isn’t it?

MASTER:

Seems like it. ~takes the gold off of the man, lowering him to the floor again~ you want his armor?

BANDIT:

~he’s wearing leather armor and fur boots~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, I suppose I ought to get something a bit more practical. ~walks over to take the man’s armor and take off his warm but otherwise useless clothing to put the new armor on~

MASTER:

~gets up, going to head down the stairs again~ let’s head to the other tower…

DOCTOR:

~finishes pulling his last boot on before slinging his bow over his shoulder and following the Master~

MASTER:

~walks across the bridge, disregarding the bandit the Doctor shot down, allowing him first dibs on that one; enters the second tower, looking around to make sure the coast is clear~

DOCTOR:

~pauses to quickly collect any money or consumables from the bandit before catching up with the Master~

MASTER:

~heads upstairs to the second floor, where there’s a bed and an alchemy table~ what’s this? ~approaches the alchemy table with interest~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s an important-looking book on the dresser, along with a gently glowing bow~

DOCTOR:

No clue… ~heads over, the bow catching his eye as he walks and he goes to look it over with interest~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the bow is much better quality than the one he has, and it seems to have an enchantment on it of some sort~

MASTER:

~doesn’t notice it, fascinated with the alchemy table~

DOCTOR:

~takes his current bow off and sets it aside, picking up and properly examining the bow before slinging the clearly superior weapon over his shoulder, checking the dresser for more valuables and coming across the book, opening it to start reading it and see what it’s about~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the book is about archery, and it seems to be quite helpful; the world freezes again~

MASTER:

~Looks up from the table~

GLaDOS:

*Are you ready to be given your mission?*

DOCTOR:

~hesitates but nods~ …sure.

MASTER:

~nods as well, resisting the urge to look back at the Doctor~

GLaDOS:

~continues~ *The goal is to find your son. Yes, he exists somewhere in this world, and other people here may know of his whereabouts. The first person to find him and kill him will be allowed to wake up.*

 


	13. Cooperation

 

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master when She finishes, swallowing his nerves at the thought of shooting his own son~ alright…

MASTER:

~his gaze falls downward, murmuring~ is killing him really necessary…? ~knowing GLaDOS won’t budge, but hoping anyway~

GLaDOS:

*Yes, it is ten times more necessary than it is for me to care if you like it or not.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the world un-freezes, and the competition has begun~

DOCTOR:

Okay… ~pauses before speaking to the Master hopefully~ we can think this through together, though, right? I mean, we don’t really have to fight over who can track down and kill our son faster.

MASTER:

If we work together, She might not let either of us wake up. ~responds coolly, wanting to be able to cooperate but knowing it won’t help them in this situation~ let’s finish clearing this out first.

DOCTOR:

~looks down at his book, not really still reading~ she only said the first person to find him and kill him… she didn’t say we had to find him individually.

MASTER:

True. ~turns to the Doctor, meeting his gaze~ what’s the plan?

DOCTOR:

~pockets the book, thoughtful~ we travel together for now; we’re less likely to die from some mythical monster that way. If we work together for it, we can decide which one of us stays and which one wakes up, try to use that to our advantage…

MASTER:

~thinks over the Doctor’s offer~ GLaDOS is in control… she knows what we’re doing, she won’t hand over the reward if she knows we’ve planned it out to circumvent the test.

DOCTOR:

But the point of a test is to see and analyze how the subject or subjects finish it! We’re not breaking any rules, we’re giving Her results!

MASTER:

Maybe not, maybe we are, she didn’t specify! Just because it’s a test doesn’t mean we’re guaranteed the end result she told us about. We could end up getting nowhere or even worse off than before. ~holds himself back a little, knowing the weapons he has at his disposal and his tendency to lose control~

DOCTOR:

Yes, of course she can change the result, but she’ll do that either way if she wants to! At least this way we’re less likely to regenerate.

MASTER:

~pauses, seeing the Doctor’s point and closing his mouth, grabbing a few herbs off of the alchemy table before pushing past the Doctor irritably, hurrying back down the stairs~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master with his hands triumphantly stuffed in his pockets, though he’s not smiling~

MASTER:

~checks a chest he missed on the first floor, just grabbing the gold and leaving the steel helmet he finds, moving on down the bridge~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t bother with the chest, following along and watching for threats~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the coast seems clear, and soon they’re back on the road~

MASTER:

Where are we headed? Back to the town?

DOCTOR:

~nods to the Master~ to collect the bounty, yeah.

MASTER:

~accepts the answer, moving ahead at a faster pace than they did on the way over, the light of morning already brightening the sky~

DOCTOR:

~strides behind the Master, watching the moons disappear from view~ how vast do you think this world is?

MASTER:

No clue…. ~continues walking, his ears angled backwards but not completely~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, worried but still attentive to his surroundings~ I should tell you… all didn’t exactly go well on my call with Alan.

MASTER:

And? ~briefly glances back at the Doctor~

  
DOCTOR:

~avoids the Master’s gaze~ GLaDOS fed him questions, about you. I thought he knew, I thought Jack had said something and I didn’t want to discredit his word with a lie… I figured it out pretty quickly, but he does vaguely know that you beat me. Though of course the word was “hurt”…

MASTER:

~focuses on the road, considering making a comment but he bites his tongue and remains silent~

DOCTOR:

~continues after a second of silence~ they seemed okay, but… it had already been nine days for them.

MASTER:

So she was—probably still is—speeding up our time stream… ~speaks almost to himself~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~goes silent after that until a bit later when he starts humming “hey there Delilah”~

MASTER:

~lets the Doctor hum his song for a little while~ stop that. ~he mutters with a small flick of his ear~ it’s hard enough to focus as is.

DOCTOR:

~cocks an eyebrow but stops humming~ why? It’s not like there are many distractions out here.

MASTER:

Really? What about that stupid bug that’s been following us for the past minute? The birds are being awfully noisy and so have we, plodding along like we are, I can barely hear myself think…

DOCTOR:

~speaks again after a brief moment, a bit softer than usual out of courtesy~ Master… it’s probably the ears.

MASTER:

~pauses in his walk, his ears perking up a little suddenly and turning side to side as he tests out his range of hearing~ …oh.

DOCTOR:

~stops next to the Master, trying to hear the things he described~ sorry if I seemed obscenely loud at any point…

MASTER:

You’re always obscenely loud. ~points his ears downward again and continues walking~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the city is coming into view in the distance~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes and just keeps walking in silence~

MASTER:

~walks up to the outskirts of the city, approaching the man with a horse and carriage to talk with him briefly; walks back to the Doctor so they can head inside together~ that man says he can ferry people to and from the major “holds” of the region…

DOCTOR:

~nods~ well that might come in handy, considering that we’ll probably need to travel quite a bit.

MASTER:

Do we need to sleep if we’re already asleep? ~ponders to himself, keeping an eye on the guards as they occasionally pass him~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ depends on what GLaDOS has rigged up. We’ll feel it if we start needing it, though.

MASTER:

Yeah. ~walks past the main gates into the town~ where do we go to collect the bounty?

DOCTOR:

The…Jarl? ~shrugs to indicate that he’s entirely unsure of where that is~

MASTER:

Best ask then. ~goes up to one of the guards~

GUARD:

~turns to him as he sees the Master approach, asking~ what is it, Khajiit?

MASTER:

~stops in his tracks, frowning defensively~ what?

DOCTOR:

~seems equally confused but just comes up next to the Master~ we were wondering where we might find the Jarl. We have news for them.

GUARD:

He’ll be in the castle, to the left of the market and past the shrine where that Talos worshipper is always prattling on. ~the guard makes a small gesture in the direction of the markets, which are by the inn~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ thank you, sir. ~his air of friendly respect diminishes~ and one last thing: what was it you called my friend here?

GUARD:

Khajiit… ~takes another look at the Master~ are you a half-Khajiit? I’ve never seen one before.

DOCTOR:

~looks between the Master and the guard a few times before understanding and nodding to the guard~ uh, yeah, he is. ~turns to head in the direction the guard pointed them in~ c’mon, Master, let’s get to the Jarl.

MASTER:

~slowly turns away from the guard and gets back to walking down the road with the Doctor~ If I’m half-Khajiit, what the hell are you?

DOCTOR:

~opens his wings to look at them thoughtfully~ if there is a humanoid bird species in this world, I’m part that. If not, I’m probably thought to be the result of some freak magic incident.

MASTER:

~briefly ducks behind the Doctor as they pass through the market, straightening up and acting as if nothing happened immediately after~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, puzzled~ you o-kay?

MASTER:

Yeah? ~responds defensively, eyes on the castle~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, refocusing on where they’re going~ okay.

MASTER:

~walks up the steps to the castle when they get there, looking around in an almost paranoid manner~ so… we collect the bounty, then… off into the unknown?

DOCTOR:

I suppose, though we should probably ask around about Alan, see if anyone can give us a hint as to where he is.

MASTER:

Yeah. ~goes quiet, speaking again as they’re walking towards the front doors~ what do we do if one of us dies?

DOCTOR:

Keep going; there’s no telling where GLaDOS will have us re-spawn, whoever died knows where we were last, we’ll find each other again…

MASTER:

Okay… ~pushes the doors open and heads inside, walking around the fire pit and up a few sets of stairs to where a finely-dressed man sits slouched on a throne, other important-looking people standing nearby~

DOCTOR:

~starts walking towards the man in his throne, unfolding and holding out the bounty~ we have dealt with the bandits at Valtheim.

JARL:

You have? Good. Ask Proventus Avenicci about your reward; Whiterun thanks you for your service. Maybe now we can focus on the dragons. ~the Jarl gestures over to a man standing nearby to the left, not seeming fazed by the interaction at all~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to Proventus to ask about the reward~ so, the bounty…?

PROVENTUS:

Ah, yes. Thanks again for taking care of those bandits. ~the older man produces a bag of 100 gold, handing it over to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:  
~takes the gold with a thankful smile, asking~ has there been any word of a lonesome child by the name of Alan around here?

PROVENTUS:

Well sir, it’s sad to say, but there are many a lonesome child here and all throughout Skyrim. I couldn’t hope to know all of their names. ~he speaks apologetically~

MASTER:

~seems to have wandered off, in the direction of another room to the right~

DOCTOR:

Alright… thank you, sir. ~walks towards the Master, counting out the gold in order to split it easily~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room the Master walks into has a desk, a demonic-looking table in the back, and a man sitting behind the desk wearing a shady robe~

MAN:

What is it? Come to discuss the ongoing hostilities like the rest of the “great warriors”? ~the man asks, sounding tired~

DOCTOR:

~looks around the room and promptly turns around and leaves it, having had his fair share of shady situations turned bad as of late~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor, rolling his eyes and turning to the man to talk to him. After he’s done, he emerges from the room and eagerly comes up to the Doctor when he spots him~ Doctor!

DOCTOR:

Yeah? ~looks over at the Master, a little wary of his good mood~

MASTER:

~comes to a stop next to the Doctor, pulling a map out of his pocket~ just got us another job; oh, and there’s apparently a mage’s college in a place called “Winterhold”. I could learn more magic there…

DOCTOR:

Nice! So we’re off, then? ~looks at the map with interest~ do you think Winterhold is a “major hold”?

MASTER:

Probably… ~finds the hold closer to the top right corner of the map~ are we headed there first?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ seems like a good way to spend our time; what’s the job?

MASTER:

Bleak Falls Barrow. The guy wants some Dragonstone thing, it’s marked on the map here. ~points to a location that’s behind the mountain that’s closest to the exit to Whiterun~

DOCTOR:

Well we can do that first, since it’s closer… here’s your half of the bounty, by the way. ~offers the 50 gold to the Master~

MASTER:

~accepts the gold and puts it away~ thanks. Maybe we can use this for something before we go? Supplies, weapons, armor?

DOCTOR:

~nods~ I feel like we got pretty good stuff from the bandits, but it can’t hurt to look around and see what we can find and/or figure out.

MASTER:

~just now notices the new and improved bow the Doctor has~ did you get that off one of them?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ no, It was near that glowing table thing you were checking out before GLaDOS gave us our goal.

MASTER:

Oh. Why’s it glowing? ~walks behind the Doctor, poking the bow~

DOCTOR:

I have no clue. Probably has something to do with the magic in this reality.

MASTER:

~shakes his head, refocusing on the task at hand~ anyway. Let’s go! ~puts his map away, jogging down the steps to the door that leads back into the city~

DOCTOR:

~strides after the Master, wondering if the smith would have an explanation for his bow~ so we are working together, then.

MASTER:

~his ears go down and his tone goes serious~ yeah. For now.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding as they leave the Jarl’s keep~ okay.

MASTER:  
~continues down the steps and leads the Doctor over to the place he had gone to get his sword, and up to the forge to its left, his excitement diminished~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t let himself feel bad for tainting the mood, going silent himself~

MASTER:

~walks up to the man sitting at a grindstone, waiting until he pauses in his work and looks up~ hey! Got any weapons for sale? Or, want to buy any of ours? ~takes the warhammer off his back, not really wanting to wield such a bulky weapon~

DOCTOR:

~looks around at the objects and machines in the area, thinking that they seem quite simple to operate~

MASTER:

~sells the warhammer to the man, and looks at what he’s got to sell, using his gold to then purchase a steel sword and sell his old sword, the whole exchange not taking long at all~

DOCTOR:

~walks over once the Master’s done, gesturing to his bow~ hey, do you have an explanation for why this glows? ~knowing he might sound like an idiot but not really caring~

SMITH:

Well, it’s probably got an enchantment on it. ~the blacksmith explains haltingly, offering a hand to take the bow so he can examine it~ may I?

DOCTOR:

~nods, handing over his bow~ go ahead. ~not knowing what he means by “enchantment” in the slightest~

SMITH:

~turns the Doctor’s bow over in his hands, pulling the string back and releasing it as if firing an invisible arrow before handing it back to the Doctor~ seems you’ve got yourself an imperial bow of cowardice. The enchantment makes the target flee for a few seconds.

DOCTOR:

~takes his bow back, slinging it over his shoulder again~ nice… thanks!

SMITH:

No problem. Anything else you need? ~he picks up the sword he was sharpening and goes back to his work~

DOCTOR:

Nope! ~smiles a little and turns to leave the place, assuming they’re both done~

MASTER:

~nods and bounds past the Doctor to climb back down the steps to the ground, his gait seeming to have regained some enthusiasm~

DOCTOR:

~quickens his stride to not be left behind as he follows the Master, wondering why he’s so excited but not wanting to ask~

MASTER:

~takes the lead on their way out to the city, only slowing when they’re approaching the door and there’s a loud roar of a dragon from the sky, but not close enough to be overhead yet~

DOCTOR:

~looks up, bringing a hand to his bow~ let’s hope the dragons’ as uninterested as last time…

MASTER:

~nods a little~ yeah… ~pushes the main gate open and walks outside the town~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the dragon’s roar fills the air again, louder than before, as the menacing beast flies closer from the mountains to the south. The guards nearby are arming themselves, firing arrows when the dragon is close enough~

DOCTOR:

~looks around at the guards as they start attacking~ well of coruse it’ll attack if you attack it first! Idiot soldiers…

MASTER:

~takes out his sword, and forms his magic in his other hand~ come on Doctor, nothing to be done about that now.

GUARDS:

~the soldiers ignore the Doctor~

DRAGON:

~beats its wings as it approaches the ground in order to remain hovering, opening its jaws to breathe fire at the nearest guard~

DOCTOR:

Guess not. ~takes out his bow and an arrow, aiming at the dragon and looking almost apologetic as he fires~

GUARD:

~falls to the ground after a moment~

DRAGON:

~its wings create a gust of wind as it lands on the ground, breathing fire at the next target~

MASTER:

~hesitates briefly before getting closer, shooting his magic at the dragon for as long as he can~

DOCTOR:

~continues to shoot the immense beast despite his hesitance, marveling at its beauty and strength while he destroys it~

DRAGON:

~takes off again and circles around, not showing much sign of injury; it comes back, happening to land facing the Doctor and promptly releasing a torrent of fire onto him~

DOCTOR:

~tries to run back behind the dragon, staggering and stumbling on his way there as he is burning alive, involuntarily calling out in pain~

DRAGON:

~its attention isn’t on the Doctor for long, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s basically toast now~

MASTER:

~comes at the dragon from the side, attacking with his sword~

DOCTOR:

~lays on the ground, within an inch of his life and barely breathing, but alive~

DRAGON:

~lifts off again before it can be killed~

MASTER:

~hurries over to the Doctor, crouching down next to him and nudging him to see if he’s still alive~ hey, don’t die yet. This isn’t worth spending a respawn over.

DOCTOR:

Yeah, well, I didn’t _intend_ to get burnt to a crisp today. ~speaks hoarsely as he gets up onto his knees, his burns slowly healing themselves~

MASTER:

Stay back for a while. ~he advises, but gets back to his feet and steps away when it’s clear the Doctor’s not dying~

DRAGON:

~is reapproaching with a roar~

DOCTOR:

~silently wonders if the Master’s actually concerned, though he forces himself to think it’s all just strategic as he sits on the ground. Takes out his bow to try to help from there once holding the bow doesn’t cause his burnt skin too much pain~

MASTER:

~gets lashed by the dragon’s tail in the last scuffle~

ENVIRONMENT:

~one of the guards finishes the dragon off with an arrow~

DRAGON:

~the beast collapses, its muscles quivering and going still~

DOCTOR:

~gets up, putting his bow back on his shoulder and starting to walk—still not wholly healed—to the Master once it’s over~

MASTER:

~is lying on the ground, exhausted and wounded to the point where he struggles to get up~

DOCTOR:

~offers a hand to the Master once he gets to him, purely trying to help~

MASTER:

~manages to half-sit up, coughing up a few drops of blood and wiping his mouth on his glove before turning to see the Doctor’s hand. Reaches up to take it and use the Doctor as leverage to get himself to his feet, his one leg looking broken as he stumbles into the Doctor~

DOCTR:

~is startled but takes the Master’s weight easily, his hands moving instinctively to the Master’s sides to be sure he doesn’t fall, every bit of his old usual concern showing for this moment~

MASTER:

~clings to the Doctor for support, knowing he won’t be able to support himself if he lets go, and might worsen his injury~ I need a few minutes….

DOCTOR:

…okay. ~acknowledges the Master but just stands there like this, expecting to be slapped or yelled at or pushed away for being so sentimentally impractical and taking advantage of such a thing. But he doesn’t care about that, not yet, not while he can so nearly pretend that things are back the way they should be~

MASTER:

~doesn’t notice the Doctor’s emotional attachment, a lot more worried about his broken leg as he lets it heal. Once he can support himself lightly on his leg he gently pulls away from the Doctor~ how are you holding up?

DOCTOR:

~lets go of the Master as soon as he pulls away~ me? I’m fine; the burns are pretty much healed, so I’m ready to go when you are.

MASTER:

~looks over at the dragon’s body, and the bodies of the unfortunate guards who were killed~ are we still headed where we originally planned?

DOCTOR:

I don’t see why not. ~follows the Master’s gaze to the carnage, his expression becoming more solemn~

MASTER:

~quietly wonders who, if anyone, is supposed to clean up something like this~ alright then… ~tests out his leg, putting pressure on it with a grimace~ I should be able to walk.

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s grimace~ don’t push it if you can’t quite do it yet… we don’t need you ending up _more_ injured. ~tries to give a gruff edge to his statement, but it sounds awfully contrived, especially coming from him~

MASTER:

I’ll be fine. ~he responds a little sharply, the Doctor’s tone putting him off even if it is forced. Starts limping in the direction of the path out of the city~

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~finds himself agreeing rather than arguing even though he really wants to argue that the Master’s just hurting himself and none of this makes logical sense. Walks with the Master, avoiding looking at him~

MASTER:

~pauses to take out his map, checking the location of their destination in relation to where they are now before continuing down the path to the right. His limp gradually gets less noticeable as they walk~

DOCTOR:

~looks around at their surroundings, soon retreating into his own mind to try and pass time~

ENVIRONMENT:

~with only a couple encounters with dangerous wildlife, the two Timelords find themselves at their destination—a structure on a snowy outcropping, steps leading up to the door into the ancient burial site. Before they get there, an undead creature sees them and runs at them, blue eyes glowing as it wields its axe with a growl-like grunt~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his bow and arrow to shoot it at the humanoid creature, not about to risk an axe in his side~

MASTER:

~grabs his sword, running up to meet the creature when it gets close to them, finishing it in two hits~ what… _is_ that? ~looks at the dead, grotesque creature warily~

DOCTOR:

Dead. ~answers as he walks over, looking at it as well~ dead and fictional.

MASTER:

Let’s hope it doesn’t come back to life… ~uneasily turns away from the corpse, starting to head up the steps when an arrow hits him in the chest and he staggers back a little, looking around for who shot him as he tries to pull the arrow out~

DOCTOR:

~having hung back a bit, looks around to see if he can see the offending archer as he continues towards the Master~

ARCHER:

~is on higher ground behind one of the archways’ stone supports~

MASTER:

~is struggling to locate them, stumbling when another arrow hits him just above the hip~

DOCTOR:

~finds them after a short moment and gets out his bow and arrow to take them out, or at least “make them flee”~

ARCHER:

~the creature’s bow falls out of its hands and it collapses, the Doctor’s shot having hit something apparently vital~

DOCTOR:

Got it! ~smiles, proud of himself as he seems to be getting better with the bow and resembling a child who just tied their shoes themselves for the first time~

MASTER:

~turns and sits himself down on the ragged steps, painfully yanking the second arrow out of himself~ thanks…

DOCTOR:

No problem! ~walks over to the Master and just stands by until he’s ready to keep moving~

MASTER:

~takes out a potion from his pocket, opening it and hesitating briefly before taking a swig of it; relaxes afterwards and gets to his feet~ well _that_ worked…

DOCTOR:

~seems a bit confused but smiles, glad the Master’s all healed~ great!

MASTER:

~offers the mostly-empty potion bottle to the Doctor~ apparently instant-healing potions are also a reality here.

DOCTOR:

Ah. ~takes the bottle, pocketing it as he’s sure it’ll be useful later~ whelp, guess that means I’m out of a job.

MASTER:

~laughs, the suddenness of it making him curl inward slightly~

DOCTOR:

~cocks his eyebrow a little in confusion but smiles warmly at the Master’s laughter, unable to remember the last time he heard the Master—the real, whole Master—laugh so genuinely~

MASTER:

~shakes his head and flicks his ear to quell the outburst, still smiling despite himself~ let’s get going. ~turns and continues up the steps towards the door~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little and follows the Master happily~ should we expect for whatever we’re looking for to be obvious?

MASTER:

Who knows. I was just told it should be in here. ~opens the metal door, carefully venturing inside the old, cobweb-infested crypt~

DOCTOR:

Then let’s hope we know it when we see it. ~keeps his bow out, ready to pull it back and shoot the second something shows up that is hostile~

MASTER:

~nods, walking down into the crypt and carefully stepping over a gigantic dead rat, glancing back briefly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they can hear faint voices up ahead~

DOCTOR:

~readies an arrow just in case the people they run into don’t want to talk~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a corpse on the ground next to the rats, and at the far end of the hall is a small fire, surrounded by three bandits idling by. They don’t notice the Doctor and the Master yet~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the bandits, sighing as he aims and shoots at one of them, figuring that they’ll act the same way as the bandit he tried to reason with before~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor’s arrow misses its mark this time, and the bandits get to attention~ who’s there? ~they take out their weapons, looking for whoever shot the arrow~

DOCTOR:

~pulls back and shoots another arrow, cursing himself for the clumsy first shot~

BANDIT:

~his target falls back, mostly dead after being hit by the arrow~

BANDITS:

~the others run around the pillar to get to the Doctor and the Master, one shouting as he goes to attack the Master~ you’ll make a fine rug, cat!

DOCTOR:

~takes out his dagger now that they’re doing close combat, fighting as if he’s fencing, just with a really short sword~

MASTER:

~has little trouble with the bandit that’s after him, going to help the Doctor with his opponent, knowing the other Timelord’s at a disadvantage to the man’s two-handed greatsword~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master briefly, grateful for his help with fighting off the bandit as he avoids being sliced in half~

BANDIT:

~an arrow shoots past them, the woman the Doctor hit from a distance now recovered enough to fire her bow~

MASTER:

~plunges his sword into the man’s back, finishing him off before turning to focus on the woman, panting~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his bow and arrow in an attempt to finish the woman off from where he stands~

BANDIT:

~the woman falls back with a dying scream, slumping over the chest by the fire~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to loot the woman of her arrows then push her aside to look in the chest~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he finds a few valuables like gold and gems and potions in the chest~

MASTER:

~occupies himself with looting the other bandits~

DOCTOR:

~takes what he finds, figuring the Master and him pretty much share anyway~ how long do you think it’s been, in the waking world?

MASTER:

Who knows… a few hours, a day, a week; could be anything. ~finishes looting things, continuing to the winding tunnel that leads further away into the barrow~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master down~ I suppose there’s not much to be done about it right now…

MASTER:

No. ~he agrees, not wanting to think about how long they may have left their son without parents~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sound of someone else dying comes from up ahead, after what sounds like a barrage of arrows being fired, stopping after a few seconds~

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a whisper to not alert anything to their presence~ they’re all in Torchwood, by the way; Alan, Si’nuitelle, probably the animals… I really owe Jack one this time around.

MASTER:

~nods a little, focusing on the task at hand as they round a corner~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the tunnel opens to a square room with a closed gate at the end and an arrow-riddled body near the center, where a lever is. No enemies seem to be nearby~

DOCTOR:

~looks around for anything other than the lever to interact with, seeing that that doesn’t seem to be the best option~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are three rotating pillars also in the room, with a symbol of a fish, a bid, and a snake on each of them. Above the gate on the wall are the same symbols, though only two, in the order of bird, fish. The third symbol seems to have fallen into a pile of rubble on the floor~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the pile of rubble, hoping the symbol hasn’t been destroyed~ this is feeling more and more like a video game… the puzzles, the magic, the quick healing mechanic…

MASTER:

Yeah… do you know which video game, though? ~looks around the room, approaching the dead body to see if he’s got anything of value~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the fallen symbol is barely recognizable as a snake~

DOCTOR:

The last symbol is a snake, and you saw my video game collection, there’s no way I can pinpoint it from memory alone.

MASTER:

~shrugs~ I’d figure there was a possibility. ~takes the man’s single gold coin and walks over to the Doctor~ what about the what symbols?

DOCTOR:

The symbols on the wall match the ones on the pillars on the floor. I thought you would’ve gotten that far already. It’s likely a human game, so simple puzzles to start out with, we need to match those pillars to the symbol order on the wall would be my guess.

MASTER:

I was _preoccupied._ ~he retorts defensively, walking over to the first pillar to rotate it to the correct symbol~

DOCTOR:

Yes, I’m sure the poor dead man simple could not wait. ~heads to the third pillar to turn it, his sarcasm half-hearted~

MASTER:

~walks to the middle pillar and sets it correctly, turning around to look at the lever, then at the Doctor~ who’s flipping it?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs and walks up to the lever~ I’ll go; it was my idea anyway. ~pulls the lever over with little hesitance~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the gate slides up with a metallic scraping sound~

MASTER:

~doesn’t speak, looking over at the gateway with a short nod, then walking into the opening~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master through, glad he was right and therefore is not dead already~

MASTER:

~walks quietly down the halls, which are filled with skeletons and decaying corpses and burial urns, looking like he’s about to bring himself to speak before he’s interrupted and another undead creature rises from its resting place, wielding an ancient sword~

DOCTOR:

~takes his bow and arrow out again to fight, backing up a little in hopes that he can loose a few arrows into it~

MASTER:

~moves as far out of the way of the Doctor’s line of sight as he can, attacking the creature from the side so he’s less likely to get shot with an arrow~

DOCTOR:

~aims towards the side of the undead that the Master isn’t on so that if he misses he misses in that direction, firing in as quick succession as he can manage without lowering his accuracy too much~

CREATURE:

~the creature falls with a total of three arrows sticking out of him~

MASTER:

~catches his breath, only to see another undead rise in the next room over~ shit, here we go again. ~runs at the thing, attacking while it’s still in the process of slowly getting to its feet~

DOCTOR:

~takes the sword, getting fed up with having to stand back or use the toothpick of a dagger he has, running up to help fight~

MASTER:

~gets to it first and decapitates it as it moves from a sitting to a standing position. Looks over at the Doctor, panting~ decided to lose the bow, have we?

DOCTOR:

I still have it, but I’ll be damned if I let you have all the close-up fun. ~smiles a little, the comment meant to be a small jest~

MASTER:

~smirks at the Doctor, bantering back~ we’ll see about that.

DOCTOR:

~sheathes his newly acquired sword, turning to continue on in a relatively good mood~

MASTER:

~keeps his weapon out, on guard as he continues through the maze of the tomb~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a few more Draugr come out and attack them, but nothing they aren’t able to handle—they arrive in a spacious room with a second level, and 5 more undead reveal themselves, bursting out of their coffins in a brief daze before arming themselves~

DOCTOR:

~fights with the sword for now, seeing the five draugr and looking around for something that could aid their chances in this fight~

ENVIRONMENT:

~nothing of help seems to be nearby, except for a few stray weapons on the ground and a shield or two~

MASTER:

~cuts down the first draugr, pushing through to get to the second level~

DOCTOR:

~fights the remaining draugr the best he can until the Master’s on the second level, then resorts to running away, panting as he pulls out a bow to shoot them from further away~

MASTER:

~is grappling with the draugr that emerged from the coffin on the second floor, holding it back~ get to the door! ~gestures behind him at the exit with a quick jerk of his head, diving past the draugr to grab a sword on the bottom of a shelf that looks useful~

DOCTOR:

Right! ~runs by as quickly as he can whilst keeping an arrow trained on the nearest draugr and an eye on the Master~

MASTER:

~slips back away from the draugr, staggering after the Doctor through the door and slamming it shut once they’re both through. He slides down to the ground with his back against the door as banging comes from the other side, looking down at the bloodstains and injuries he’s collected~

DOCTOR:

~pants heavily, not bothering to look over his own numerous but self-healing wounds, leaning against the wall~ d’you think those things will keep chasing us?

MASTER:

Hopefully whatever form of decaying brain they have doesn’t hold onto memories that well… ~looks up slightly, listening as the banging gets a little quieter, the assailants leaving it be one by one~

DOCTOR:

I’d figure their brain doesn’t actually function anymore. ~he comments, hearing the diminishing attack but figuring they’ll need to wait a little in order to heal~

MASTER:

~actually looks around the area they’re in now, noticing the abundance of spiderwebs~ I hope there’s an exit somewhere at the end of all this… ~holds his side as if trying to make himself heal faster~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the door to where they came from with a grimace~ yeah…. Though I’m sure we’ll be okay either way.

MASTER:

~looks down at his hands as they speak with something—a golden light, that briefly wisps around him before it stutters out~ what the…?

DOCTOR:

~immediately looks over at the Master in an initial panic over what looked a little like regeneration energy out of the corner of his eye, his expression turning to one of intrigue once he realizes that the Master’s okay~ magic, of some sort…?

MASTER:

Maybe… ~focuses on his hand again, carefully generating a glowing golden light in the palm of his hand~ it’s healing magic, I think… ~carefully uses it, his wounds healing much faster and he’s able to get to his feet in a matter of seconds~

DOCTOR:

Nice! ~watches the wisps of golden light that surround the Master, finding it quite beautiful (and the lights aren’t half bad either)~

MASTER:

~once he’s healed, he curiously goes over to the Doctor and tries it again, but it doesn’t heal the other Timelord~ guess it only works on me… it’s not that hard though; just think about healing yourself and move your hand.

DOCTOR:

~holds his hand in front of him, trying to replicate what he saw while thinking of healing himself, but of course that means actual scientific remedies to him. His magic stutters to life weakly after a few seconds of him trying, but it does speed his healing process enough that he’s well enough to keep going once his magic fades out (which doesn’t take much longer than it did for him to make it)~ gonna have to work on that; I’m good to go for now, though!

MASTER:

~chuckles, amused by the Doctor’s struggle~ alright. Onwards then. ~takes out his sword and carefully ventures down the steps and into the web-encrusted hallway~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment a voice can be heard in the distance, sounding panicked~ is… is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?

DOCTOR:

The Doctor, actually! You? ~he calls back, his mood seeming unaffected by his ineptitude in magic as he follows the Master~

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes, hissing~ Doctor, shut up. ~slowly keeps walking, listening~

MAN:

~speaks out again, not seeming to have heard the Doctor well enough~ I-I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!

ENVIRONMENT:

~they come into a room with piles of rubble and pillars on one side that lead into a wider room, but thick spiderwebs block the view~

DOCTOR:

Someone’s clearly in trouble, Master. ~takes out his sword to try to cut through the web~ I understand if you don’t give second chances, but give the poor man a _first._

MASTER:

~relaxes a little, but shakes his head at the Doctor~ good luck; though no one outside of the city has been anything but hostile. ~hangs back as the Doctor enters the room~

MAN:

~is tied up with spider silk in a web that covers a doorway~ wait, who are you? Never mind—cut me down before that thing gets us!

DOCTOR:

~looks around warily for a dangerous “thing”~ I’m the Doctor; nothing’s going to get us, but what was that “claw” you were yelling about? ~starts cutting away thick webs, though these seem denser than the others~

MAN:

~doesn’t have time to reply~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a horrible squelching noise comes from behind them and a gigantic spider descends from above, its mandibles dripping with poison; it’s movements are slowed though, as if it’s wounded~

DOCTOR:

~turns to the giant spider, looking it up and down~ ah. That makes sense, all things considered. ~moves to fight off the giant spider, logically aiming to cut its legs off at the joint~

SPIDER:

~rears up, attacking the Doctor with its legs and mandibles when it musters up the strength to, the Doctor’s sword being too blunt to properly sever any limbs~

MASTER:

~his spark magic shoots at the spider from off to the side as he joins the fight~

DOCTOR:

~once he sees his strategy clearly isn’t working he simply whales on the spider, figuring it can’t take too much to kill it while it’s already wounded~

MASTER:

~when he runs out of magicka he runs at the spider to hack at it with his sword~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re able to kill it without either of them taking too much damage, though the Doctor’s certainly more injured~

MAN:

Help me out of here! ~the man calls, struggling in the webs~

DOCTOR:

~pants heavily, sitting on the ground to check his wounds for poisoning~ would you shut up? We’re clearly in the process of doing just that! ~takes a bottle of ale he had looted from somewhere out to attempt to clean out his wounds, not knowing what affect healing magic would have on poisoning and not wanting to test it. He uses the little bit of healing magic he has afterwards~

MASTER:

~just goes straight to healing magic, looking at the Doctor and his ale with a slight eye-roll~ more trouble than you thought it would be?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master~ sorry I don’t normally take into account the possibility of giant venomous spiders. ~puts away the remaining ale~ and it’s not the person who made trouble. Not yet, anyway.

MASTER:

~shrugs, approaching the man with his sword drawn and silently waiting for him to speak~

MASTER:

I-... the claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I’ll show you… ~the man responds after a moment, nervously~

DOCTOR:

~stands, walking over to hack away at the webs that are restraining the man~ what’s your name?

MAN:

Arvel. I think it’s coming loose… ~struggles his way out of the webs, getting to his feet and grinning~ you fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone? ~turns and runs through the opened doorway~

DOCTOR:

~sprints after him with every intention of killing him with his sword, expecting to catch up easily~

ARVEL:

~is slow, and easy to catch up to, not to mention much less of a challenge to kill~

MASTER:

~catches up after the Doctor’s already gotten to him~ well… that’s that, then. What was he going on about?

DOCTOR:

~looks the man over for anything useful or unusual or seemingly valuable~ let’s find out. If the treasure was worth dying for, we came to the right place at the right time.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor finds a few pieces of gold on the man as well as a strange golden claw, seemingly useless; he doesn’t have much time to look, as draugr in the nearby vicinity are waking up~

DOCTOR:

~takes the claw (and the gold) since Arvel mentioned it so many times, standing up to his full height and bracing himself for another fight~

MASTER:

~prepares spark magic in one hand, firing it at the nearest draugr and taking him down without much trouble~

DRAUGR:

~there are two others in the vicinity, one running at the Doctor with a greatsword~

DOCTOR:

~runs to meet the one with the greatsword, clashing their swords together in order to not get hit instantly~

DRAUGR:

~the undead growls at him, bringing its sword back up for a heaving downward strike~

DOCTOR:

~dodges the swing a little too late, his left arm rendered completely useless as a result so he fights with his right, still determined despite the damage the heavier weapon brings. He’s able to take down the draugr completely on his own, only taking one more hit from it~

MASTER:

~walks over to him, taking another small healing potion out to give to the Doctor before running further down the twisting halls, looking for draugr~

DOCTOR:

~puts his sword away, pocketing the small but intact potion to drink the remains of the first one the Master gave him and do the rest magically~

MASTER:

~one more draugr comes alive, and the Master meets him first, getting knocked back by the heavily-armored undead’s attack with its voice, as it seems~

DOCTOR:

~looks interested by the different form of magic but runs over to help kill the thing~

DRAUGR:

~this draugr seems stronger than the rest; they still manage to kill it without losing any other lives~

MASTER:

What _was_ that? Voice magic?

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering~ that’s what it looked like. Like the Carionites but louder.

MASTER:

~shakes his head and refocuses on what they’re doing, moving on towards the door at the end of the hall~ I hope this is near the end of it… ~he suddenly fully notices how tired all this fighting has made him~

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement as he follows, starting to wonder if they have the need for sleep the rest of the people in his reality do~

MASTER:

~pushes the doors open, mustering up the strength for another fight, only to find there isn’t one~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s just a long hallway, faintly lit by small bowls of fire, with a vault-like door at the end that has a pattern of three turnable concentric circles with symbols on them~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the door, seeing the shape of the keyholes in the very center and taking out the claw he took off of Arvel~

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor, nodding in realization~ a key?

DOCTOR:

That’s what it looks like, though it must have to do with the symbols too… ~looks around himself for more symbols around the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are faint engravings in the rock walls of the hall, seeming to represent god-like people with similar themes to that of the symbols, but nothing clear jumps out at him~

DOCTOR:

~tries just setting the claw where it belongs, figuring the worst outcome would be a trap~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the circle moves in a little and the claw can be turned like a key, but the door doesn’t open~

MASTER:

Hm. Wrong combination? ~reaches up to one of the other circles, rotating it to show a different symbol on top~

DOCTOR:

~looks the claw over to be sure there’s nothing they’re missing, laughing after a second~ well aren’t we daft! ~shows the Master the “palm” of the claw, on which there is a clear series of symbols that match those on the circular puzzle in front of them~

MASTER:

~smiles a little~ let’s get this door open. ~rotates one of the circles to the correct symbol~

DOCTOR:

~turns one the Master isn’t turning at the same time to get it to the right symbol, put in a good mood by his own ability to make the Master smile~

MASTER:

~turns the last one, nodding to the Doctor for him to use the key, still hoping they’re near some sort of exit~

DOCTOR:

~uses the claw as a key again, preparing for a fight to be beyond the door~

ENVIRONMENT:

~beyond the door is an open room, with a towering wall at the end that has words of an unfamiliar language engraved in it. There are no immediate dangers, surprisingly~

DOCTOR:

~warily walks up to the wall, sword drawn as he tries to identify the language~ you know, we still haven’t found any “dragon stone”.

MASTER:

Yeah… ~looks around for an exit or another door~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the coffin behind the Doctor bursts open and another powerful Draugr emerges with a growl, swinging its weapon at the Doctor, who’s the closest to him~

DOCTOR:

~goes to use his sword to block, started by the sudden appearance of an enemy~ hey there, big fella! Mind telling us what you’re protecting?

DRAUGR:

~simply growls again, taking its battleaxe away from the Doctor’s block to swing at him from the side~

MASTER:

~sees the commotion, running up to zap the Draugr from behind~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles, bringing a hand to his side where the Draugr’s axe caught him while he fights back with his sword, finding that it doesn’t electrocute him to do so~

MASTER:

~runs around the coffin and starts attacking with his sword as well, stabbing it through the draugr’s side and making it stumble~

DOCTOR:

~takes the opportunity to give a few heavier hits, brushing mildly sweaty hair out of his face~

DRAUGR:

~falls, dead~

MASTER:

Maybe he has the stone. ~he suggests as he catches his breath, gesturing down at the draugr halfheartedly~

DOCTOR:

Let’s hope. ~tiredly walks up to one of the chests next to the thing’s coffin to search it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the chest has a cool pink gem, gold, and a better-quality bow that looks enchanted~

MASTER:

~crouches down and searches the Draugr, pulling a few things off him along with an engraved tablet~ well, this looks enough like a ‘Dragonstone’.

DOCTOR:

~takes what’s in the chest, holding out the gem as he looks it over~ what do you think this is?

MASTER:

~glances at the Doctor’s gem, shrugging~ no clue… let’s get out of here before anything else decides to rise from the dead. ~spots a door that’s at the top of a staircase to the left of the word wall~

DOCTOR:

~pockets the gem, starting towards the staircase~ sounds a bit hypocritical, but alright.

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes at the Doctor’s implication, though he can’t help but smile a little. Walks behind the Doctor, analyzing the Dragonstone as they head towards the exit~

DOCTOR:

~stuffs his hands in his pockets as he climbs the steps two at a time but at a casual pace~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when they get past the door at the top they’re met with the snowy tundra of the mountainside, with a dangerous-looking rocky path back down to the ground. The breath of the massive dragon that sits above the doorway wafts down on them, smelling of smoke; the powerful creature simply sits there, watching the two Timelords as they emerge with its slitted eyes and tense muscles, like a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse~

DOCTOR:

~turns around when he smells the smoke, seeing the massive creature and knowing they can’t withstand a fight with it~ hello… we don’t want to fight, alright? ~unsheathes his sword, presenting it before tossing it away from himself, holding his hands up in surrender~ we’re peaceful.

DRAGON:

~the spines on the dragon’s back raise slightly when the Doctor takes out his sword, looking like it’s considering burning the both of them to a crisp before the Doctor tosses the sword aside~ Dreh hi Tinvaak, Joor. ~the words come from the dragon without it forming them physically, the language causing a reverberation that makes it feel like the mountain might just cave in under the weight of them~

DOCTOR:

~loses his footing for a moment but manages to stay standing, relieved by the fact that he isn’t dead yet~ I have no clue what you’re saying or how you’re saying it. ~takes a cautious step towards the dragon~ I could learn…

MASTER:

~decides not to intervene as it seems like the Doctor’s keeping them alive at the moment~

DRAGON:

~leans its head down, getting a little closer to the Doctor before it speaks again, this time in English~ few can learn. But few would approach in peace. ~it seems interested in the Doctor, almost confused~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, surprised by the English, walking closer~ few aren’t afraid of what they don’t understand. But you’ve got a heart and mind like any of us, don’t you?

DRAGON:

~goes quiet, watching the Doctor as he gets closer and lowering its head to him, parting its jaws to let a billow of smoke roll over the Doctor, almost threateningly~

DOCTOR:

~stops in his stride, coughing a bit as a result of the smoke~ I know you could probably tear this whole word apart; burn cities, cause earthquakes, especially since you’re not the only dragon. But you don’t, because you don’t want to. You don’t just kill and destroy like some sky-born monster, you _live._

DRAGON:

~stays put, its nostrils flaring a few times as it sniffs at the Doctor~ what is it _you_ seek? ~it asks, voice rumbling~

DOCTOR:

Right now? My son. ~glances back at the Master briefly~ our son, I should say…. I’m the Doctor.

DRAGON:

~turns its focus to the Master, waiting in a tense moment of silence~

MASTER:

~slowly puts his weapon down and stands back up, not knowing what else to do~

DOCTOR:

I’m more of a conversationalist than him, but he’s not here to hurt you either. ~looks back at his Timelord companion~ right, Master?

MASTER:

~raises his hands slightly in a surrender~ wouldn’t dream of it.

DRAGON:

~turns its head back to face the Doctor, pausing before speaking again~ I am Zokkol.

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a little, responding~ nice name, Zokkol! ~not really knowing where to go from here as he has succeeded in not getting killed~

ZOKKOL:

And your son? ~it asks, bringing its head up again in a manner that suggests its focus is drifting from the two Timelords~

DOCTOR:

~frowns in worry~ Alan. He’s just a child, we don’t know where he could’ve gone…

ZOKKOL:

~leans back on its haunches and spreads its wings, pushing off of the cliff face and taking flight~

 


	14. Filicide

MASTER:

~watches the dragon fly off, picking his weapon back up~ that was close…

DOCTOR:

~goes to grab his weapon~ yeah… but hey, now we know we can strike up meaningful conversations with dragons rather than be charred to a crisp by them!

MASTER:

Maybe, if they’re so kind as to give us the benefit of the doubt like that one did. ~sheathes his sword, giving a weary sigh~ I’m ready to head somewhere warm and civilized, what about you?

DOCTOR:

Let’s go! ~happily starts down the path, keeping an eye out for any danger~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor, making sure he hasn’t lost the Dragonstone as they find their way down the mountain and back to the path~ have any idea where you’re going?

DOCTOR:

I’m good at taking an educated guess, but looking at that map might not be a bad idea.

MASTER:

Oh, yeah. ~puts the Dragonstone away and takes out his map, having forgotten about it, his tail swishing back and forth as he reads it and walks along, glancing around for landmarks~

DOCTOR:

~glances at the Master’s tail when he thinks he’s not looking, thinking the whole cat thing’s actually quite… fitting, on him~

MASTER:

We should be on the right track. ~doesn’t notice the Doctor looking, his ears flicking upwards when he closes the map and focuses on the road~

DOCTOR:

Good. ~a self-satisfied smirk turns up the corner of his mouth but he focuses ahead as well~

ENVIRONMENT:

~surprisingly, they only run into a single bandit on their way back to Whiterun; though the longer journey hasn’t helped either of their energy levels~

MASTER:

~speaks as he pushes open the city gates~ alright… how about I bring this stone up to the guy who wanted it; you can get us rooms at the inn? ~he speaks hopefully, in need of a rest whether or not the Doctor does too~

DOCTOR:

~his entire cheerful façade drops for a split second before he chuckles and agrees~ gotcha. Two rooms. I’ll see you when you get back from delivering the stone.

MASTER:

~nods back at him~ shouldn’t take too long. ~heads off towards Dragonsreach at a stride~

DOCTOR:

~turns and walks to the inn, a tear falling from his face though he still smiles as he saunters into the inn and up to the receptionist~ hey, can I have two room for the night?

INNKEEPER:

Sorry, I’ve only got one room open at the moment. ~she responds apologetically~ It’s 10 septims if you want it.

DOCTOR:

~looks at the innkeeper for a second, borderline ecstatic before he realizes that the Master will likely see it as another way She’s trying to force them together~ yeah, that’ll do. ~takes out ten coins and hands them over, assuming they’re what she means~

INNKEEPER:

It’s yours for the night. ~she smiles and takes the coins~ up the stairs, first door on your right. Can I interest you in something to eat or drink?

DOCTOR:

I’m good for now, thanks. ~walks out the door to wait for the Master, hoping he isn’t in the mood to shoot the messenger~

MASTER:

~comes back a little while later, tossing the Doctor a small coin purse~ did you get the rooms?

DOCTOR:

~catches the coin purse and pockets it, answering~ well, sort of.

MASTER:

~stops in front of the Doctor~ what do you mean, “sort of”?

DOCTOR:

~looks to the side, occasionally glancing at the Master as he answers~ there was only one room left, so I got a room, but not “the rooms”.

MASTER:

~sighs lightly~ alright, it’s better than nothing. ~opens the door to the inn and heads inside, just wanting to sleep~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master in~ it’s this way… ~walks to and up the steps, opening the door to the first room on the right~

MASTER:

~stops and follows the Doctor up to the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s modest, having a single bed with some animal fur for cushioning and a small dresser on the opposite wall next to the only chair in the room~

MASTER:

~unloads the weapons he has onto the floor, takes off his fur boots, and climbs onto the bed to lie down and curl up there, facing the wall~

DOCTOR:

~mumbles under his breath~ now I know how Martha felt… ~does the same thing as the Master but hesitates to join him on the bed, knowing he’ll have to face the Master, given his wings. Climbs in regardless, of course, careful of the Master’s tail~

MASTER:

~pulls his tail closer to himself, turning onto his stomach in discomfort as he tries to find a position to sleep in that doesn’t squish his ears or tail~

DOCTOR:

~patiently relaxes, settling in where he is though there’s no way he’ll be able to sleep until the Master stops shifting~

MASTER:

~ends up on his side again with his head just far enough off the edge of the bed that his ear is free, angled so that he’s partially resting in the Doctor’s lap after he’s accepted that there’s no better way to position himself~

DOCTOR:

~reminds himself that they’re only his close out of necessity even though the thought makes him want to cry, going to sleep thinking about the Master’s past comfort, his smile, his laugh, and his ‘proposal’ despite himself~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor has no dreams that he can remember, good nor bad~

MASTER:

~when the Doctor wakes, the Master is closer than before, turned to face him with his head resting on the Doctor’s arm so his ear doesn’t get completely squished~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master, surprised at first but relaxing, letting his expression soften as he observes the Master’s less familiar features, silently wondering if his hair has the soft texture of a cat’s~

MASTER:

~is still sound asleep, looking calm and content~

DOCTOR:

~silently reaches over with his free hand to touch the Master’s hair and satisfy his curiosity, intending to lay back the way he has been afterward~

MASTER:

~his hair does feel a little silkier than normal, though it’s unkempt and unwashed, which subtracts from its softness. He blinks his eyes open, looking at the Doctor in a daze for a moment~

DOCTOR:

~slowly brings his hand back to his side in hopes that it goes unnoticed~ …sleep well?

MASTER:

Yeah, actually… ~looks at the Doctor in confusion, sitting up and bringing a hand to his hair then looking at his fingers~

DOCTOR:

~smiles genuinely~ great! Me too. ~sits up as well, opening his wings in a stretch as he comments with a certain level of wonder~ not a single nightmare… that I remember, at least.

MASTER:

~smiles back at the Doctor, rubbing his eyes drowsily~ maybe it’s because we’re already asleep… what now? ~looks around the room, not eager to run back out into danger again~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t answer right away, uncertain of whether he would’ve been able to even get to sleep without the Master there~ …well, we could see what there is left to grab in town. Oh, and we could head over to that magic college.

MASTER:

Yeah… and we should ask a few more people about Alan, maybe. ~climbs off of the bed reluctantly~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. Finding him _is_ the goal, after all. ~speaks as if that’s all they have to do as he goes to collect his weapons and boots~

MASTER:

~nods a little, slipping inot his boots and picking up his weapons~ how long do we have the room for?

DOCTOR:

Uh, “the night”? So it depends on what time it is. ~shrugs in indifference~

MASTER:

~walks out of the room, heading downstairs to the main part of the inn and going to ask the innkeeper for a drink and some information~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master downstairs, keeping an eye on him and the innkeeper in case she tries to kick him out again as he walks up to the bard who is currently between songs but he heard him yesterday~ hey, you’re not half bad!

MASTER:

~seems to be acting very carefully when communicating with the innkeeper, taking some gold out to prove he’s not going to steal anything~

BARD:

Thanks! ~he responds, looking pleasantly surprised~ want to make a request or something?

DOCTOR:

~smiles, answering politely with a shake of his head~ I’m not certain what I’d request, honestly.

BARD:

~shrugs his shoulders~ alright then. ~pulls out a lute, playing an instrumental song~

MASTER:

~returns, holding two bottles of mead~ want one? And I heard there’s an orphanage in a place called Riften, we might want to check there.

DOCTOR:

~nods and takes a bottle, not having seen anything else to drink in their time here~ sounds good to me. ~looks at the mead as he adds with a shake of his head~ I never thought I’d end up standing in a medieval tavern drinking mead _in Aperture._ ~amused by his own side-comment though he hasn’t actually drank yet~

MASTER:

~shrugs, taking a sip of his mead and grimacing after a moment~ could be better, honestly.

DOCTOR:

~takes a sip from his own~ well it _is_ the Middle Ages, so you’re not going to get the best drinks. Not even the best they can offer, in a public bar.

MASTER:

Hm. We’d better get out of here quick; can’t imagine having to get used to this stuff. ~he comments, as if attempting a lighthearted, joking tone~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, appreciating the jest as he turns to leave the tavern~ so, Riften or Winterhold?

MASTER:

Hm… I think the college can wait. ~seems hesitant to plunge back out into the cold, taking a few more drinks of the mead before closing it and sticking it in his pocket~

DOCTOR:

~puts away his own mead, grateful for their innovative pockets, pausing at the door of the tavern to wait for the Master to join him before leaving, his wings pressed against his back in an attempt to preserve heat~

MASTER:

~drifts a little closer to the Doctor once they’re outside, his ears flicking downward as he looks around briefly, then quickly heads toward the main gates~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master despite his odd demeanor, shrugging it off as being a result of hearing near-everything~

MASTER:

~walks through the city to the doors, heading past the guard towers and down to where the stables are; he slows as they pass by a setup of tents that weren’t there last time they came this way~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a small band of Khajiit traders are milling about the area~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Khajiit camp, nodding a little in understanding as they continue towards the stables~

ENVIRONMENT:

~one of the Khajiit notices the Master, ears perked with curiosity~

MASTER:

~quickly jogs to catch up with the Doctor, focusing on the driver of the carriage-for-hire~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the driver~ excuse me, sir, could you take us to Riften? ~hoping it counts as a “main hold”~

DRIVER:

Sure, it’s 20 septims. ~the man replies~ ever been there before?

DOCTOR:

Nope! First time. ~goes to climb in the back of the carriage after he hands over 20 septims—though that’s a rather generous name for a cart that could be and likely is used to transport bales of hay~

MASTER:

~climbs in after the Doctor, carefully going to sit down while holdig his tail in front of him so he doesn’t sit on it~

DRIVER:

Riften’s got a bit of a bad reputation; keep track of your valuables while you’re there. ~the driver advises, clicking to the horse to get the carriage moving~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the Master for a second, as if in concern, before nodding~ got ‘em! ~acting thoroughly reassured~

MASTER:

~looks up at the Doctor in brief surprise, his expression turning sad before he looks away, shaking his head at himself with his ears pressed back~

DOCTOR:

~watches the floor of the cart, simply assuming the Master didn’t appreciate the gesture but still smiling to himself, because as long as he doesn’t look he can pretend what he wants, like he did when the Master was gone~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the journey is tedious and cold, but they don’t encounter any dangers~

MASTER:

~eventually he drifts closer to the Doctor for warmth, and he ends up falling asleep on the Doctor’s shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t let himself visibly notice the Master’s advancements until he’s asleep, watching the world around them go by~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they arrive at Riften stables as the sun is setting, and the moons are coming out~

DRIVER:

Here we are. ~the driver speaks up, reigning in the horse~

DOCTOR:

Thank you, sir! ~nudges the Master awake~ Master, wake up, we’re here.

MASTER:

~drowsily blinks his eyes open, shaking his head to wake himself up as he moves away from the Doctor’s shoulder~ already?

DOCTOR:

Yup. ~stands up, his wings spreading though not to their full width as he hops off of the cart~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor out, heading up the path towards the front gate where two guards stand at their posts~

GUARD:

~one of them approaches the Doctor, the first to get to the gate~ stop right there. I can’t let you into Riften until you pay the visitor’s fee.

DOCTOR:

~looks the guard up and down, cocking an eyebrow as he speaks louder than normal~ I don’t recall holds having a visitor’s tax, sir.

GUARD:

~takes a threatening step towards the Doctor, but stops, rethinking it and lowering his voice~ alright, alright… keep your voice down. I’ll open the gate for you.

DOCTOR:

~smirks, stuffing his hands in his pockets and relaxing~ thank you.

GUARD:

~goes to open the gates to the city, the second guard just standing by silently~

MASTER:

~nods to the guard as he follows the Doctor inside, still a little sleepy~

DOCTOR:

~walks through the gates once he can, bracing himself as he would entering an alleyway in the city~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the city is much less upscale than Whiterun, most buildings built up from the water two levels below them, the wooden walkways sometimes creaking or shifting under their feet; most activity is in the center with the markets, also where beggars seem to stake out spots~

DOCTOR:

~walks to the markets, seeing that they’re a center of activity. Hands a few coins to the beggar they pass on their way there~

BEGGAR:

Thank you. Divines bless your kind heart. ~the beggar responds gratefully to the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~even the attendance in the market is dwindling as the night starts to settle in~

MASTER:

~approaches the closest person to ask about the orphanage~

DOCTOR:

~nods to acknowledge the beggar, thinking they’re awfully lucky if they find Alan in the orphanage and doubting it because of that fact~

PERSON:

~the person the Master talks to points in a direction~

MASTER:

~nods to them before reporting to the Doctor~ Alright so, the orphanage should be somewhere in that direction. ~points to where he means~ and it’s run by someone named ‘Grelod the Kind’.

DOCTOR:

~nods and starts walking in the direction the Master pointed~ alright, then. Allons-y!

MASTER:

Can’t you find something else to say on a daily basis? ~he adopts an irritated tone as they walk~

DOCTOR:

~speaks in a casually dismissive tone, shrugging though the action doesn’t fit his statement~ sorry for trying to stay myself.

MASTER:

~doesn’t respond to the Doctor, getting a little lost looking for the orphanage and going to ask the nearest person to show them towards it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they finally make it there, as the light is fading from the sky, at the point where going into establishments is just barely socially acceptable~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t hesitate to walk in despite the time once they get there, finding the establishment disappointingly small but not giving up on the idea that Alan might be in it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a commotion from the nearby room with all of the children’s beds as the mean old woman gets them to go to bed with threats of beatings~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, one eyebrow raised~ you sure it was Grelod the _kind?_

MASTER:

Yeah… sarcastic title, maybe. Or nobody wants to get on her bad side… ~hesitantly approaches the woman when she’s finished yelling at the children~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, not seeming to care who hears when he responds~ I doubt she holds much power, she owns an orphanage.

MASTER:

Hey, we were wondering if there’s a child in your orphanage named Alan…? ~he asks her, looking around to see if he’s visible~

GRELOD:

~the old woman folds her arms~ Alan? Oh, I had him. The brat’s probably dead by now, after he ran off. Good riddance.

DOCTOR:

~his gaze locks onto Grelod, suddenly far from casual as he asks~ well where do you think he went? You are responsible for him, are you not?

GRELOD:

What do I care? These poor whelps are better off dead, if you ask me. ~she turns around, walking to the room at the back~

DOCTOR:

~looks just about ready to kill her; if it weren’t for the children, he would. Turns to the nearest child, asking quietly~ what about you guys, eh? Did Alan ever say where he was going? Any rumors?

CHILD:

~glances nervously at Grelod as he’s getting into bed~ he kept saying he had to find his parents. Then he just went…

DOCTOR:

~looks at the floor, speaking more generally~ he’s looking for us… but where does he think we are? We are his parents, _we’ve_ been looking for _him._

CHILD:

I don’t know… ~the boy looks at the Doctor and the Master with wide eyes~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head a little~ thanks anyway.

CHILD:

~climbs into bed quickly~

MASTER:

Well… ~looks around at the children~ at least we’ve gotten somewhere.

DOCTOR:

~turns to leave the building~ we should ask around; _someone_ ought to have seen him leave town.

MASTER:

Yeah. Maybe one of the guards? ~turns to head towards the exit~

DOCTOR:

~nods~ we’ll ask them first, maybe they have a leader we could ask, even.

MASTER:

Yeah. ~opens the door and heads back outside, worried and a bit excited by their progress~

DOCTOR:

And he remembers us in this reality! Well, seems to. ~seems excited by the fact, until he remembers what they have to do and the excess energy seems to simply drain away from him~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor when he goes quiet, pausing to let the Doctor catch up before cuffing the back of his head and ruffling his hair, the gesture meant to be playful~ it’s just a dream.

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master in surprise, smiling a little~ yeah, you’re right. ~though the return of his lighthearted nature is interrupted by another troubled thought~

MASTER:

What now? ~frowns, as if irritated by the return of the Doctor’s worry~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head as if to dispel the thought~ don’t worry about it. I’m probably just overthinking things.

MASTER:

If you say so. ~shrugs indifferently, walking along until they find the nearest guard~

DOCTOR:

~seems reassured for now, walking with the Master and speaking to the guard once they find one~ excuse me? Has there been any word of or have you seen a boy leaving the hold one night? About this tall, name was Alan, he ran away from the orphanage to find his parents…

GUARD:

Hm? ~turns to the Doctor, shrugging~ I don’t know much, sorry. You might want to ask the men at the stables, they might’ve seen something.

DOCTOR:

Alright, thanks. ~starts towards the main gates to leave and head to the stables to ask about Alan~

MASTER:

~yawns briefly as they walk~

MAN:

~the man outside tending to the horses looks blankly at the Doctor for a moment~ Oh—yeah, him….

DOCTOR:

So you saw him!? ~looks desperately hopeful as he asks the question~

MAN:

Yeah… he came through a while ago. He stayed here for a day or so… ~the man looks around the area~

DOCTOR:

Did he say where he was going? ~speaks impatiently out of concern~

MAN:

Well, he said the people he was looking for were in some place I’m pretty sure doesn’t exist… and then the uh, the dragon came… anyway, if you’re really serious about finding him, I’m not sure who you’d ask.

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, feeling like he’s getting nowhere fast~ what’d he call the place?

MAN:

I don’t remember, something like Able Tree? It was forever ago.

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a moment, trying to think of places that would make sense, seeming almost angered with the fact that there’s only one name he can think of that’s remotely close to “Able Tree”~ Aperture…?

MASTER:

Probably… ~murmurs in agreement, simply watching the exchange~

DOCTOR:

Well, thanks anyway. ~turns back to the Master, shaking his ehad~ oh, I’m gonna fucking kill Her when I finally get the change. Again, I mean.

MASTER:

Why? I mean, for obvious reasons, but why now? ~steps away from the man, not sure which direction they’re going~

DOCTOR:

She has made this into a perfectly feasible parallel to real life. That Alan runs off to try to find us, to try to beat Her, off into a world where he can’t defend himself… and then I’m—one of us is supposed to be the one that kills him. Awfully poetic of Her, I’d be impressed if I weren’t disgusted.

MASTER:

But… you’re saying it might be the actual Alan that’s here? ~looks at the Doctor for confirmation~

DOCTOR:

It’s not impossible. I couldn’t see who was in the chamber next to me… heck, I could be alone for all I know.

MASTER:

~frowns, looking offended at the idea~ what, am I not me enough for you?

DOCTOR:

Master, a _hallucination_ was you enough for me, that’s the problem! She knows She can make up any story, put it behind your goddamn eyes, add a few real memories and mannerisms and call it you and I’ll listen and follow in step. All I’m saying is I can’t know for sure if it’s you or Alan or no one at all or if I’m actually fucking dead and in Hell, Alright?

MASTER:

~slaps the Doctor, not as hard as he could’ve~ stop that! Nothing’s going to get figured out if you’re all caught up in what’s real or not. Okay? We _will_ figure things out.

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~seems to settle down, refocusing himself~ okay. Sorry.

MASTER:

Good. Come on, let’s start looking. There’s only one path away from the city. ~grabs the Doctor’s hand, resolutely pulling him down the path~

DOCTOR:

~nods, following the Master with a comforting level of familiarity, keeping his other hand near his sword though he doesn’t want to encounter an enemy any time soon~

MASTER:

~his stride gradually relaxes to a normal walking pace, and as he does his hand slips out of the Doctor’s, no longer having a valid excuse to~

DOCTOR:

~his hand closes on the Master’s fingers as an impulsive response to the action, looking over at the Master, not saying anything as he lets go and stuff his hands in his pockets as if he intended to let go as well due to the cold, locking his gaze back onto the path~

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze for a brief moment, continuing walking as if nothing happened~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they come across a guard tower further down, and everything looks fine except the nearest guard sitting up against the wall is dead, and covered in blood~

DOCTOR:

Hm. ~gestures to the guard with dry humor~ d’you think he can give us directions?

MASTER:

~approaches the guard, looking over to the fire that’s still burning nearby, another guard lying dead on the other side of it~ what happened here…?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ no clue, but let’s hope Alan wasn’t here for it. And that it doesn’t come back.

MASTER:

Yeah… ~ventures inside the tower, heading up the winding steps to the top, finding only more dead guards and blood splatters~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master out of concern, starting to search the bodies once they aren’t met with any danger~

MASTER:

~turns around and heads down again, looking for gold on one or two of the guards but not taking anything else~

DOCTOR:

~takes a few septims and two lockpicks off of one and lifts the lockpicks so the Master can see~ what was a guard doing with these?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ who knows. ~walks back onto the path, only getting a few steps before there’s an animalistic roar from further down the path~

BEAR:

~a brown bear has noticed them~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his better enchanted bow and an arrow to shoot the bear before it reaches them~

BEAR:

~the single arrow doesn’t stop the bear from reaching them~

MASTER:

~arms himself with his sword and lightning magic before jumping into the fight~

DOCTOR:

~switches out for his sword to fight off the bear with the Master, almost seeming to have fun while doing so~

BEAR:

~rears up on its hind legs~

MASTER:

~gets in a last hit before it strikes~

BEAR:

~the great beast falls onto its side~

MASTER:

~catches his breath, sheathing his sword and taking out his healing magic to fix himself up~

DOCTOR:

~sheathes his own sword, looking down at the bear for a second and shaking his head~ they’re not even real… I suppose it’s better to feel guilty over killing imaginary creatures than to go completely numb to it.

MASTER:

We killed all those people and you’re feeling sorry for a _bear?_ ~looks over at the Doctor in disbelief, starting to walk down the path once he’s been healed~

DOCTOR:

It’s less able to understand what it’s doing. ~follows the Master~ humans know what they’re doing when they attack someone. They had the option of surrendering. The bear can’t think critically on that level.

MASTER:

~shrugs a little~ it’s not real anyway. ~doesn’t continue the conversation, spotting something a little further down the road and moving faster~

DOCTOR:

~picks up his stride to follow after the Master, looking down the path then at him~ what is it?

MASTER:

It’s— ~waits until he’s sure~ Alan’s toy… ~crouches down to pull the dull yellow stuffed animal off the side of the road, covered in dirt and snow from being outside on the ground~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the stuffed animal with a sad smile~ he took it with him… She wouldn’t know about it otherwise, I bet you it keeps him company.

MASTER:

It’s still possible he’s not actually here… ~speaks to keep his own hopes up, turning the stuffed animal in his hands~ she could’ve gotten it from one of our memories, tried to throw us off…

DOCTOR:

~nods~ oh of course; I meant to Torchwood. She does have cameras there, turns out. I was just saying he left the house with it.

MASTER:

Oh. ~his ears go back and he puts the toy in his pocket, having forgotten the Doctor’s had a recent conversation with Alan~

DOCTOR:

~tries to be reassuring as he speaks softly~ he was disappointed that you weren’t there too…

MASTER:

~nods a little, his ears not as far back as before as he decidedly takes the toy back out again, sniffing it to see if maybe he can pick up a trail~

DOCTOR:

~catches onto what the Master’s doing and sniffs the air, figuring he knows what his son smells like~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the scent is very faint and difficult to trace, but it’s there, heading down the path the way they were already headed~

DOCTOR:

~continues down the path, trying not to lose the scent~ well, I’ve found you with less to go off of before…

MASTER:

When? ~he asks casually as he follows the trail, looking side to side occasionally~

DOCTOR:

The first one of these blasted coma dreams I remember. Where I woke up and all of Aperture was supposed to be a dream.

MASTER:

~glances over at the Doctor~ I don’t remember that… ~shakes his head and focuses back on the trail, losing it a couple of times~

DOCTOR:

~keeps walking with the Master~ no, you wouldn’t… She didn’t have a proper grasp on the dream then, plus I was already trying to find the flaw that made it unrealistic.

MASTER:

Anything else I missed…? ~remains distracted by the task at hand~

DOCTOR:

Uh… ~remembers Gallifrey falling apart and losing everything to the War in the dream, shaking his head~ no, I just… woke up on the Valiant.

MASTER:

~nods a little continuing his search~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they run into a wolf or two before they come across an abandoned shack where the scent trail has become more dense~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to the door, sniffing a little as he puts his ear up to it, figuring he can knock if he hears Alan and not have to startle him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door creaks open, and the shack is empty, with only a bedroll on the uneven floor and broken furniture pushed to the walls, an attempt to cover holes that let the wind in. Alan’s scent is here, but stale—the child’s moved on from this shelter~

DOCTOR:

~turns to leave the shack and continue down the path~ he’s not here anymore, let’s keep moving… ~hopes they find more shelter before they need to sleep, though of course he plans to walk until he’s physically incapable~

MASTER:

Alright… ~pauses to look into the shack himself, then turns and follows the Doctor again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~The trail continues down the path, suddenly growing stronger; a dead wolf lies on the side of the path, but the dried blood around the area smells of Timelord as well~

MASTER:

If he dies before he find him… ~he speculates as he surveys the scene~ what do you think happens?

DOCTOR:

~scrunches up his nose at the scent of Timelord blood~ neither of us killed him, so we both stay comatose. If She plays by Her rules, that is. The dream will probably change, too…

MASTER:

If… ~he repeats under his breath with a slight eye roll, starting to follow the pungent blood-trail that leads away from the scene~

DOCTOR:

~follows with the Master, not knowing why he’s exasperated by his statement of the facts~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sun starts to rise as they walk~

MASTER:

~he’s been getting more agitated the longer nothing happens; they pass a little bunny on the road, and the Master just zaps it to death with his magic~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t do too much better with the downtime as they walk, watching the bunny die and speaking in almost jokingly level tone~ stop, wait, don’t.

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, surprised at his dispassionate reaction to unnecessary killing and seeming almost disappointed~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s reaction~ what. Did you want some heartfelt speech about how that mirage of a rodent had its own life?

MASTER:

~shrugs a little~ I guess. Back there you did say feeling guilty is better than going numb to it. ~keeps walking, taking out a half-loaf of bread to snack on~

ENVIRONMENT:

~through the trees ahead of them they can see a small town, and a dirt path branches off of the main one in order to reach the town~

DOCTOR:

It’s a rabbit. ~looks between the town and the main path, walking up to the dirt path a little to see if he can smell Alan~

MASTER:

Yeah. ~agrees unenthusiastically, pausing to watch the Doctor~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he finds the path has a much fresher scent trail that heads towards the town~

DOCTOR:

~continues at a stride along the dirt trail once he catches Alan’s scent~ I think we’re getting closer!

MASTER:

Really? ~turns and follows, relieved by the progress~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the trail continues to get stronger as they get closer to the town, and it seems like they’ve finally found him~

DRAGON:

~the roar of a dragon fills the air, and a beam of ice shoots down from its mouth as it flies over the town, circling back for another attack~

DOCTOR:

~breaks into a run towards the town, not quite having the energy to sustain a full sprint~ no, no no no no… we’re not losing him now.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the one guard of the town and a few of its inhabitants are firing at the dragon~

DRAGON:

~lands on top of the largest building, breathing ice at the closest attacker~

ENVIRONMENT:

~further up the path a little girl is curled up close to the ground with her hands over her head protectively~

MASTER:

~runs after the Doctor, preparing to attack the dragon with his sparks~

DOCTOR:

~takes out his bow and arrow to shoot at the dragon, keeping an eye out for Alan~

DRAGON:

~turns its head to the new attackers, opening its massive jaws menacingly~

MASTER:

~grabs the Doctor by the arm and pulls them both under the cover of the nearest tree just before the dragon’s ice shoots at them, pelting the ground on either side of the tree~

DOCTOR:

~pants, watching the ice freeze the ground around them and knowing he’d be near frozen if he were even a step in either direction~ thanks…

MASTER:

~watches intently for when the ice stops, meanwhile pressing the Doctor’s back against the tree with his body in tense silence until it’s clear again and he backs away, giving the Doctor’s cheek a few pats of acknowledgement before jumping back out into the fight~

DOCTOR:

~stares after the Master like an idiot for a moment before joining again, forcing his focus onto the dragon that’s trying to kill them~

DRAGON:

~has taken flight again, and comes back down in the more forested area behind them where there’s room for it to land~

MASTER:

~hesitates to get close to it, shooting magic at it when he’s close enough but nowhere near its head~

DOCTOR:

~continues to shoot arrows, edging closer to the dragon and trying to avoid being in front of it~

DRAGON:

~once again takes flight, attacking without landing for a while~

ENVIRONMENT:

~among all the noise the Doctor hears a little voice, raised in recognition and fear, coming from the house the dragon’s been landing on~

ALAN:

Daddy!? ~Alan stands in the doorway, his eyes filled with tears as he recognizes the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~immediately looks around himself~ Alan? ~takes a second to find Alan, abandoning his task and sheathing his weapons to run to his son~ Alan! We’ve been looking for you!

ALAN:

~gives a sob, his arms outstretched towards the Doctor~ y-you’re really here… ~gives in and runs out to meet him~

DOCTOR:

~crouches down to scoop Alan up before running him back to the house he was in out of concern~ sh… yes, your Father and I are here, we followed your trail from Riften. We’ve been trying our hardest to get back to you, like I promised.

ALAN:

No, F-Father’s out there… ~tries to get out of the Doctor’s grasp and go back to the door~ we have to help…

DOCTOR:

Your father and I will be fine, I promise. You sit tight and stay safe, alright? ~kisses Alan’s forehead before meeting his gaze for understanding~

ALAN:

But Daddy! ~he protests more, still trying to get to the door, sounding desperate~ let me help!

DOCOTR:

~keeps holding Alan back~ Alan, I just got you back, _please_ don’t make me risk losing you again. Not now. Your father will need help, so you have to let me go.

ALAN:

~slowly raises his voice in a frustrated outcry, turning to the Doctor to shout~ Fus! ~creating a small shockwave that staggers the Doctor long enough for Alan to break free, the word carrying a small amount of the raw power the Doctor felt when the dragon spoke. The little Timelord runs for the door and quickly ducks outside~

DOCTOR:

~runs out after his son, having no time to think about the shout as he goes to help with the dragon if it’s still there, not about to risk the Master for Alan when they’re going to kill him anyway~

DRAGON:

~is nearby in the clearing, moving in a wounded manner as the guard attacks it~

MASTER:

~is a little further away, covered in frost and kneeling on the ground as he tries to heal himself with his numb and shaky hands~

DOCTOR:

~runs to the Master rather than the dragon~ hey, you okay? ~offers up a small health potion, knowing it’s not much but thinking it ought to help~ Alan’s being unreasonable…

MASTER:

~takes the potion and drinks it, catching his breath~ you found him? ~looks at the Doctor in surprise, struggling to his feet and continuing sarcastically~ and I was nearly frozen to death, but I’m just fine.

DOCTOR:

Yes and he used some sort of magic to get away from me to help fight the dragon. ~takes his bow and arrow out to shoot the dragon again, exasperated by the encounter with Alan~

MASTER:

He’s fighting the dragon? ~he asks in disbelief, turning to watch as Alan’s small form attacks the dragon from the side with a dagger, unable to stand there for much longer than a few second before he runs back in, instinctively wanting to take him away from the danger~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, taking out his sword as Alan’s quite near the dragon~ maybe he’ll stay inside if he sees both of us okay…

MASTER:

~runs up to Alan, calling when he’s close enough~ Alan, get back! You’ll get hurt!

ENVIRONMENT:

~as he speaks, someone strikes the final blow, and the dragon collapses~

DRAGON:

~it twitches for a moment before its skin starts to burn, but this time a strange light flows out of its body—and is absorbed straight into Alan~

DOCTOR:

~sheathes his sword, watching the energy with concern and intrigue, considering there’s very little that separates Alan from every other person here and it didn’t happen last time~

ALAN:

~turns to them, relaxing his shoulders and looking overjoyed to see the both of them again~ now he _really_ can’t come back… it’s okay now.

DOCTOR:

~smiles back at their son~ I have no clue what you mean by that or what you did back at the house, but I’m glad we found you!

ALAN:

I-I thought I might not see you again…. ~his voice breaks as a tear slides down his cheek and he looks between his parents~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and kneels down to hug Alan~ now now, enough of that… I told you we’d be back, didn’t I?

ALAN:

Mhm… ~he nods a little, hugging the Doctor back~

MASTER:

~crouches down too and joins the hug, after a moment hesitantly reaching to start pulling his sword out of its scabbard~

ALAN:

What is it, Father? ~he asks, noticing~

MASTER:

~lets go of the sword~ um, nothing… I just—thought I saw something. It was only a fox, nothing to worry about.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ getting ambushed by wolves at random could make anyone jumpy, I suppose…

MASTER:

Yeah… ~he agrees, bringing his arms back around the Doctor and Alan so he can just appreciate the reunion, even if it’s not real~

DOCTOR:

~backs out of the hug after a short moment~ so, we found each other; what now?

ALAN:

D’you know how to get back home? ~he sniffles, wiping his eyes~ I miss home…

DOCTOR:

Well, um… ~glances briefly at the Master~ we’re working on it. We’re a long ways from home right now, but we’ll all get back.

ALAN:

Okay… ~gets up and looks around, worried~ Is anybody hurt? ~starts to wander off, looking for the townspeople he’s come to know~

DOCTOR:

Probably; they just fought a Dragon. ~watches Alan, knowing he ought to feel prideful over his son’s will to help or concerned over whether or not anyone Alan cares for is dead, his eyebrows furrowing in concern but not over the injured~

ALAN:

~looks distressed at the Doctor’s comment, running back to the house he was in to make sure everyone’s okay~

DOCTOR:

~absently follows Alan at a walk, finding no need to rush as he ought to be safe enough for now~

MASTER:

~follows after a brief moment of hesitance~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they find one person was killed, a farmer by the looks of him, but Alan doesn’t seem overly upset about it~

DOCTOR:

~searches the farmer when he’s fairly certain Alan isn’t looking, feeling more pity for the dragon who killed him~

MASTER:

~heads to the large house with Alan, not waiting around for the Doctor, wanting to scope out the area in case they don’t plan to leave right away~

DOCTOR:

~turns to head into the house once he’s done, at a stride this time~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the house has a few beds on the first floor and a basement; a woman sits at the table in the back right corner of the room~

WOMAN:

~gets up when Alan and his parents come in~ oh, hello… who’s this?

DOCTOR:

~gives the woman a friendly smile~ we’re Alan’s parents. And you?

WOMAN:

You _are?_ ~looks between the Doctor and the Master in surprise~ I’m Elaine; I help run the mines… how’d you find him?

DOCTOR:

Well, we were searching essentially at random until we heard about Grelod’s orphanage and decided to check there. We followed his trail from there.

ELAINE:

Will you all be leaving, then? ~looks between the three Timelords, ready to offer hospitality if they say no~

DOCTOR:

Probably not right off… ~looks to the Master, not having planned this far and realizing they’re homeless~

MASTER:

If we can’t find someplace better before the end of the day… ~he shrugs~ Anywhere nearby we could stay?

ELAINE:

~looks thoughtful~ the closest place would be Riften…

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ that ought to work fine… it’s not like Grelod will try to take him back.

ALAN:

~shudders~ she’s so mean… ~looks up at the Doctor pleadingly~ can we save the other kids? _Please?_

DOCTOR:

~brings a hand to the back of his neck nervously~ well I’d love to, Alan, but I’m afraid that might not be that simple. They don’t exactly have a home or even parents to run away to…

ALAN:

Could we make Grelod go somewhere else then? Then the nicer lady would be in charge… ~pouts at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates before giving in~ Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Riften seems like the sort of town where I just have to get associated with the right people to get something done, so it shouldn’t be too hard.

ALAN:

~grins happily and hugs the Doctor~ thank you Daddy!

MASTER:

~smiles faintly at him, looking back at the Doctor~ so, we’re heading back then?

DOCTOR:

~smiles and hugs Alan back~ sounds like it! As a family this time, too. ~the word “family” seems to carry much less gleeful awe behind it than it used to when the Doctor says it~

MASTER:

Alright. ~he sighs briefly, glancing at Elaine and nodding to her before opening the door and heading back outside~

DOCTOR:

~follows after the Master, not particularly eager to head back to Riften on foot~

ELAINE:

Um, if you’d like- ~she hurries after them, standing in the doorway~ you coulse use our horse… good ol’ Freda will come right back home once you hop off.

DOCTOR:

~turns to face Elaine, smiling politely~ thank you very much! Though I don’t know how safe it would be for three people to ride on your one horse, I’d hate to hurt the poor thing…

ELAINE:

Don’t worry, she’s strong. Might slow her down a bit, but she’ll be fine. ~smiles at the Doctor reassuringly, walking off~ I’ll bring her over.

DOCTOR:

~nods, looking to the Master and Alan once Elaine’s gone~ well that’s nice; now we don’t have to walk back.

MASTER:

~doesn’t respond~

ELAINE:

~returns with a cream-colored saddled horse, looking just as strong as Elaine said she was~

ALAN:

~runs up to the horse and happily pets her nose~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the horse, petting her and gently whinnying as of course he speaks horse~

HORSE:

~snorts back, nuzzling the Doctor with her head~

ALAN:

~giggles~ how do we ride her, Daddy?

DOCTOR:

Like this! ~climbs onto the horse with a fair amount of ease due to how many times he has ridden a horse, holding a hand out to offer to help Alan up~

ALAN:

~hops up to try to reach the Doctor’s hand~

MASTER:

~comes over to help by lifting Alan up~

ALAN:

Wow… ~looks around once he’s on the horse and sitting behind the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~pats the horse thankfully, smiling a little~ and hold onto something, Alan. It’s a bit like riding the TARDIS in that she’s alive and moves.

ALAN:

Okay… ~holds onto the Doctor, burying his face in his back~

MASTER:

~takes note of the distance from the ground to the top of the horse, glancing over at the Doctor with a helpless look~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s expression and offers to help him up with an extended arm~

MASTER:

~takes the Doctor’s hand, trying to hoist himself up onto the horse and almost falling, but managing to climb on the back behind Alan~ thanks. It’s been a while…

DOCTOR:

I don’t even remember if I’ve ever seen you ride a horse. ~takes a second to communicate a few things to the horse before hugging her a bit with his legs to get her to start walking~

HORSE:

~Freda starts forward~

MASTER:

~almost loses his balance, leaning forward to bring his arms around the Doctor’s waist himself~

DOCTOR:

~glances back for a split second at the action, making himself focus on steering and keeping his balance as everyone else seems to be relying on him for that, going a little faster once they get out of town~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sun is higher in the sky by now~

ALAN:

~seems delighted by the scenery, pointing out butterflies and rabbits from between the Master’s arms~

MASTER:

~occasionally nuzzles Alan with a warm smile at his cuteness, though he’s a lot quieter than usual~

DOCTOR:

~smiles faintly at the interactions behind him, occasionally pointing out something ahead of them or commenting on what Alan sees~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they are unopposed during the trip, arriving at Riften’s gate as it’s leaning towards the beginning of the afternoon~

DOCTOR:

Alright, we’re here! ~stops Freda, needing to get off of the horse last in order for everyone else to not fall~

MASTER:

~lets go of the Doctor, picking up Alan and leaning over to gently help him down~ down we go.

ALAN:

~drops onto his feet, looking around warily~

MASTER:

~hops off next~

DOCTOR:

~gets off of Freda after the Master~ whelp, should we take a look around? We’ll need to find somewhere to stay at the very least.

HORSE:

~Freda leisurely turns to walk back down the path the way they came`

MASTER:

Yeah… ~takes Alan’s hand, approaching the front gates and hoping the guards don’t give them a hard time again~

DOCTOR:

~walks over with his hands in his pockets, keeping an eye on the guards as he goes to enter Riften~

GUARDS:

~they pass the guards without trouble~

ALAN:

~as they’re entering the city he breaks away from the Master and grabs at his tail in fascination~

MASTER:

~jumps, his ears going back as he pulls his tail out of Alan’s grasp~ Alan, _please_ don’t do that.

DOCTOR:

~laughs but tries to stifle it after a second, still snickering as he apologizes~ sorry, so sorry, it’s not that funny, I should stop.

MASTER:

~scowls at the Doctor defensively, his tail giving an agitated flick~

ALAN:

Daddy, why’s Father… um… Karen? ~he asks, having fully realized the Master’s cat components~

DOCTOR:

~snorts but otherwise suppresses an audible reaction~ well, we don’t really know _why._

MASTER:

What does it matter? It’s just ears and a tail; it was cool when you got wings, but no, tails are weird. ~he mutters with his arms folded, audibly but mostly to himself~

DOCTOR:

~seems to calm down enough to notice the Master’s response~ hey, I’m just fooling with you. You got your fair share of bird jokes in too. ~his hand reaches up to his earlobe nervously~ besides, it’s not like it looks _bad…_

MASTER:

~his ear flicks sideways at the Doctor’s comment, glancing over at him after a moment~ what do you mean? ~his tone carries sly curiosity~

DOCTOR:

I mean… ~his feathers rise a bit as he speaks~ they—it doesn’t- ~casts his gaze to the ground~ It suits you.

MASTER:

~chuckles a little at the Doctor’s behavior, seeming to let him off for the comment because of it, walking further into the city to look for the nearest inn~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes in relief once the Master lets the matter go, his wings also showing his returning calm as they settle down. After a short moment he corrects himself~ I meant I like it. ~seems surprised by the fact that he spoke the words aloud, and with a clear tone at that~

MASTER:

~glances over at Alan, smiling a little before walking over to the Doctor, taking his hand and hooking his chin over the other Timelord’s shoulder, murmuring playfully to him~ Meow~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles timidly, mustering up the ability to play along in a soft tone~ caw! ~opening the wing opposite to the Master, careful not to be too loud as he’s close to the Mater’s oversensitive ears~

MASTER:

Careful, I might bite. ~he threatens playfully, grinning to show his pointy canine teeth~

ALAN:

It’s cold, ~he protests the exchange, his arms wrapped around himself~ let’s go inside somewhere…

DOCTOR:

Fine by me~ ~responds to the Master before looking around and just starting towards the nearest establishment that clearly isn’t just a house, folding his wings back~

ALAN:

~quickly follows inside~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they happen to have stumbled upon the inn by chance, a lizard woman behind the counter seeming to be the innkeeper~

MASTER:

~continues holding the Doctor’s hand, looking around and closing the door behind him~

DOCTOR:

~wraps his hand around the Master’s, hopelessly confused when it comes to why he’s acting the way he is but letting himself enjoy it. Starts to walk towards the counter, faltering halfway there with a glance at Alan before looking at the Master~ how many rooms do you think we’ll need? I assume we’re staying here for now.

MASTER:

Well… ~looks conflicted, glancing at Alan too~ we should all stay in the same room… considering the warnings we’ve been given about the city. ~a thought trickles into the Doctor’s mind, adding that they should have an equal opportunity to… you know, unless they’re going to decide who’s going to do it before they get a room~

DOCTOR:

~the mental connection takes him off guard, but he nods a little, not knowing if he will even be able to bring himself to kill their son, let alone compete over it, letting the thought stray towards the Master so he might know, if he’s paying enough attention~

MASTER:

~he’s silent for a while, then lets go of the Doctor’s hand to approach the innkeeper~ I’ll pay for the room this time. ~gives the Doctor a small smile of understanding~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back~ alright. ~looks down at his hand once the Master’s turned away, stuffing it into his pocket and trying to reorganize his mind~

MASTER:

~speaks with the argonian woman, hands over a few gold coins, and nods to the Doctor with a small wave for him to follow and get Alan~

DOCTOR:

Alan, c’mon! ~glances around briefly to locate Alan before taking his hand and going to follow the Master~

ALAN:

Okay! ~runs back to the Doctor, holding his hand as they go to their room~ are we gonna help the other kids soon?

DOCTOR:

~nods a little~ I will try, once we’re settled. It might not be a quick thing, though. Might be more of a process.

ALAN:

~he nods in solemn understanding~

MASTER:

~leaves the door open, the room even less spectacular than the one they rented in Whiterun~ well… who wants the bed?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the floor as if inspecting it before shrugging~ I’m fine sleeping on the floor; I’ve slept on harder.

MASTER:

Alan, you take the bed. ~he comes over and ruffles his son’s hair, glancing briefly at the Doctor~ we’ll be just fine sleeping on the floor.

ALAN:

~looks like he’s about to protest, but he yawns and it interrupts his thought process~

DOCTOR:

Right. ~takes his boots off to set them aside, pausing before setting his main weapons against the wall as well~

ALAN:

~climbs into the bed, suddenly much more tired than he seemed before~

MASTER:

~takes off his boots, but keeps his sword, sitting down with his back propped up against the wall~

DOCTOR:

~lays down on the ground though he knows he won’t be able to sleep, facing away from the bed so there’s no chance he opens his eyes to his son’s death~ goodnight, Alan!

ALAN:

Goodnight… ~he murmurs, curling up on the bed and drifting off to sleep in no time~

MASTER:

~is quiet, but he isn’t sleeping either~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master after a moment, knowing he’s awake and wondering if he’ll actually get up and do it or if the Doctor himself will, considering the fact that one of them has to~

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor’s gaze, sighing quietly and forcing himself to stand up after a minute or so, just staring over at the sleeping child~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second before getting up as well, unable to watch the Master do this, whispering~ what if we do it at the same time?

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor in surprise, blinking away tears~ yeah… yeah, that sounds good… might even wake us both up, ~he gives a halfhearted shrug with his attempt at a cheerful tone, ending up with just defeat in his voice~

DOCTOR:

~gives a faint understanding smile, grabbing his bow and an arrow out of his quiver, starting quietly towards Alan’s bed~ I’ll shoot when you start to swing. ~pulls back the string, pointing the weapon at Alan’s head from right next to the bed~ that should make up for the time difference.

MASTER:

Okay… ~he swallows, taking his sword out of its sheath with slightly shaky hands and adjusting his grip on it, walking close enough to Alan that he can hit him~

ALAN:

~shifts in his sleep, murmuring something happily~

DOCTOR:

~watches the Master, a tear escaping his own eye despite his efforts, reminding himself that this is for Alan, to get back to him~

MASTER:

~sighs, his expression going blank before he nods to the Doctor and swing his sword up, driving it down into Alan’s side~

DOCTOR:

~shoots at the same time, making himself look at his son as his actions drive an arrow through his head~

 


	15. Waking Up

ALAN:

~twitches and goes limp, blood spilling from his mouth with his eyes still closed, having not even woken up~

MASTER:

~steps back, leaving his sword in Alan’s side as he unsteadily retreats to the wall, sliding down onto the ground and hugging his legs~

DOCTOR:

~swallows, his voice broken when he speaks, unable to look away from Alan~ we’re not awake… neither of us are awake, it didn’t… ~reaches a shaky hand over to Alan’s wrist as if to check his pulse~

ALAN:

~still has the faint warmth of fading life, both of his hearts entirely still~

MASTER:

~simply hides his face in his arms, unable to keep looking as his shoulders give a small shake~

DOCTOR:

~walks over and takes his weapons, tears freely streaming down his face~ I’m saving the orphanage… ~his voice is quiet and shaky~ I can do at least that.

MASTER:

~wipes his eyes and peers out at the Doctor~ how, though? ~he swallows and clears his throat after he speaks~

DOCTOR:

By being who I’m supposed to be and finding a way. Without killing. Want to come with? ~doesn’t honestly expect a yes, turning to leave the room and wiping his own face on his sleeve~

MASTER:

~nods a little, getting to his feet and stepping into his boots before he looks over at his sword, quickly turning away to follow the Doctor out~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master once he joins him, trying to think of where to start with this~ how to exile someone without legal grounds when they don’t want to leave…

MASTER:

Maybe we could create legal grounds… ~he offers quietly, still occasionally wiping his face~

DOCTOR:

Well, you can’t make someone break the law, but you can certainly frame them for it. I don’t think child abuse is a thing in the Middle Ages, though.

MASTER:

Probably not. ~his voice breaks and he once again has to stop himself from thinking back~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the main bar area~ hey, ~looks over to meet the Master’s gaze~ he wasn’t real. None of this is—except you, me, and our robotic spectator. It’s a game.

MASTER:

~looks at the Doctor for a moment, walking up to him and breaking their eye contact before he silently reaches up to bring his arms around the Doctor’s neck, not pretending for the sake of anyone else this time~

DOCTOR:

~tenses up a little, uncertain of how to respond for a second before carefully wrapping his arms around the Master~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes, giving a small sigh and holding the Doctor a little tighter~ Doctor… is this real? ~his ears move backwards, brushing against the Doctor’s cheek~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates in thought, trying to be sure he knows what “this” means as he’s already answered the question~ I know everything on my end has been…

MASTER:

~shakes his head faintly~ how can you know… ~burrows his face into the Doctor’s shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles a little~ well, I’ve chased after you for ages, so that helps. ~sighs, trying to seriously put it into words~ but… I don’t know, it’s a feeling, so it’s a bit hard to explain, at least without sounding terribly sentimental and cliché.

MASTER:

Well I… I feel… ~has to pause to collect himself, his voice having been all over the place~ like this is the only thing I can control… She can’t m-make me- ~cuts himself off, gripping the Doctor’s shoulder and hiding his face again, silent~

DOCTOR:

~hesitantly reaches up to stroke the Master’s hair as a comforting gesture, though it also keeps himself a bit grounded~

MASTER:

~lifts his head slightly, relaxing the rest of himself a little as his ears perk forward again and he closes his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~continues to essentially pet the Master, trying to find something to say~ two nights, you were gone for… and you weren’t even really gone the whole time.

MASTER:

~gives a brief, halfhearted chuckle~ it was a lot longer than two nights. ~subconsciously lifts his head just enough to guide the Doctor’s hand closer to the base of his ear~

DOCTOR:

I know that; I was talking about from my perspective. ~curiously scratches the Master behind his ear~ just two nights and I managed to gain a habit of talking to myself and changing the living room to the format of the TARDIS at night, not to mention almost breaking down at the Café… I’m pathetic.

MASTER:

~he starts to purr, seeming to almost choke on the strange action and coughing a bit to try to expel it~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles a little bit but stops scratching the Master out of courtesy~

MASTER:

~pauses for a moment, deciding the purring has successfully been stopped and he re-burrows into the Doctor’s shoulder~ I’ve done- ~has to pause again before continuing, extremely hesitant~ sentimental…. Things, too.

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master, surprised by the statement~ like? ~pauses, realizing that might not be the best question to ask~ sorry, you don’t have to say.

MASTER:

~nods a little, quiet again for a while~ do you… do you understand why I’m doing this? If I just get it go on… we’re playing right into Her hands, she’ll be able to hurt us more and more…

DOCTOR:

Master… what are you saying? ~shakes his head, afraid he already knows~ for gods’ sakes, speak plainly.

MASTER:

I’m _trying…_ ~gives a small sigh~ I can’t—logically—go on loving you, Doctor. It’s only made circumstances worse for us.

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little though there are tears in his eyes~ do you think I care how much it hurts…? ~sighs shakily~ from encouraging you on other dates at the academy to watching you die over and over and over again, do you think it ever outweighed this to me? ~forces his hands to fall to his sides, no longer able to hold back tears~ if it’ll help _you,_ though, I’ll stop showing it.

MASTER:

~his ears go back and his voice rises a little~ I just don’t know what else I can do… I can’t do anything to stop Her… ~doesn’t let go of the Doctor, not wanting to have to~

DOCTOR:

Neither of us can give up trying, though. Because that’s when She wins. And we can’t afford to lose, for Alan’s sake if not our own.

MASTER:

I already ruined it though, didn’t I… ~his voice lowers again~ telling you here. Now she knows it’s all pretend…. ~his grip loosens~ she’ll stop at nothing now to get us to admit it.

DOCTOR:

I hate to be a downer but She is currently inside both of our heads. ~gesture widely around them~ She probably already knew.

MASTER:

Okay, Okay…. ~he goes quiet again, not knowing what else to say and eventually commenting softly, eyes cast downward~ you don’t have to pretend for me.

DOCTOR:

~slowly brings his arms back around the Master, holding him tightly. For once he doesn’t really feel like speaking; he just wants to hold the Master genuinely and without hiding his need for it~

MASTER:

~relaxes a little, resting his head against the Doctor’s~ I’m sorry…. For what I put you through. I was wrong to even leave with the TARDIS the way I did…

DOCTOR:

~smiles, shaking his head~ It’s fine, I already forgave you. Jack’s probably more angry with you than I am.

MASTER:

~takes a step back, meeting the Doctor’s gaze and giving a weak smile as he brings a hand up to the other Timelord’s cheek~ even what happened after I came back…? ~sounds doubtful~

DOCTOR:  
~brings a hand up to rest over the Master’s~ of course, Master.

MASTER:

~drops his gaze, chuckling halfheartedly as if he doesn’t believe the Doctor~ I don’t deserve it, you know. ~gently strokes the Doctor’s hair with his other hand~

DOCTOR:

If deserving something had any real weight, we’d be free and Alan’s dads would be taking care of him… ~pauses before adding almost jokingly~ would you feel better if I punched you a couple of times?

MASTER:

Maybe. ~smiles as he semi-jokes back, cupping the Doctor’s face in his hands and closing his eyes; moves forward to kiss the Doctor with sudden decisiveness, inhaling through his nose~

DOCTOR:

~freezes in surprise before kissing the Master back, timidly at first. Makes himself focus on the here and now~

MASTER:

~faintly grips the Doctor’s hair as he slowly deepens the kiss, though the sensation seems to be fading along with everything else~

DOCTOR:

~opens his eyes once he feels the Master slipping away, hoping desperately that he’s waking up, that they’ll wake up next to each other in cryosleep chamber and remember what happened~

ENVIRONMENT:

~their surroundings fade to darkness, and the Doctor groggily regains awareness with the white light of his stasis chamber around him. He’s restrained, as per usual, but there’s also a mask of some sort over his mouth and strapped tightly around his head~

DOCTOR:

~gradually gains awareness of his situation, wondering if the Master’s awake next to him and tying to move his wings to see if they’re restrained in one way or another~

ENVIRONMENT:

~his wings feel a little cramped underneath him, but they aren’t restrained. A moment later there’s a hiss as the chamber’s lid pops open, GLaDOS’s robotic arm pushing the lid the rest of the way open~

DOCTOR:

Well hello there, ~is what he tries to say, but unfortunately his mouth is covered, so it’s properly muffled and likely incoherent if at all audible~

GLaDOS:

~she reaches over to open the Doctor’s restraints one at a time, her eyes fixed on him as if daring him to resist once his hands are free~

DOCTOR:

~sits up once he can, opening his wings as they properly ache, glancing back and seeing several of his feathers gone and lying in the chamber~ ah shit.

GLaDOS:

~brings a finger up to her unmoving lips, unlatching the Doctor’s ankle restraints before sinking down into the floor, a panel coming up to replace the one she was on~

DOCTOR:

What; am I gonna wake someone up? ~gets out of th chamber, looking around the room~ or maybe alert someone to my presence?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the other stasis chamber is the only other thing in the room~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the other chamber, looking it over as it seemed like GLaDOS opened his manually somehow~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a latch on the side of the chamber~

DOCTOR:

~pulls the latch open a bit hesitantly, having given up on speaking for now~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lid pops open with a hiss, and there’s a muffled noise from whoever’s inside, sounding irritated~

DOCTOR:

~pushes the lid up, hoping to see the Master laying there, likely indignant~

MASTER:

~is inside, pulling at his restraints as much as he can and looking at the Doctor in a ‘hurry up and get me out of his you idiot’, his mouth also covered by a mask~

DOCTOR:

~looks over to first figure out how to undo the restraints and then undo them, signing “you remember sign language, right?” afterward~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the Doctor gets a sudden shock through his bracelet as he makes the first few motions~

MASTER:

~sits up, going to try to just take off the mask but his hands jerk away from it in pain and surprise as he’s shocked, too~

DOCTOR:

~nearly jumps, grimacing and putting his arms down, letting distress settle in his mind as he realizes that they might not be able to communicate in any way without getting shocked~

MASTER:

~looks concerned as well, gesturing for the Doctor to come closer after he seems to get an idea~

DOCTOR:

~steps up to the Master with a curious look, grateful for the expressiveness of his eyebrows~

MASTER:

~reaches up and takes the Doctor’s face in his hands, hesitating briefly before putting their foreheads together and attempting to reach out telepathically~

DOCTOR:

~surprised but more than comfortable with the idea, telepathically reaches to meet the Master, not knowing what to expect from GLaDOS as a result~

ENVIRONMENT:

~neither of their bracelets deliver a shock~

MASTER:

~relaxes a little, not having much to say now that they’ve found a way to communicate~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes considerably, figuring the next thing to do is leave the room and glancing around for the exit as he makes sure the drums are still blocked off from the Master~

MASTER:

~looks around as well, noticing that a few panels have moved aside on one of the walls to reveal two elevators, only big enough for one person each~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the elevators, not wanting to test separately but knowing he’ll likely see the Master again soon. Thinks about the link but is simply appalled at the idea of doing such a thing out of fear or even necessity, given the nature of the tradition~

MASTER:

~doesn’t seem immediately taken to the thought either, not ready to open himself up like that again and not under these circumstances, but he’s torn as he doesn’t know if it’ll be necessary for communication in the immediate future or not~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head a little and walks into one of the elevators. He refuses to let what’s left of their tradition be belittled and objectified by the likes of Her, even at the risk of dying in one of Her chambers~

MASTER:

~nods briefly, getting up to walk into the other elevator and looking over at the Doctor, giving a small wave~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the doors close and they both move downwards~

DOCTOR:

~leans back on the elevator wall, returning the small wave, internally restless, tapping his foot solely to listen to something~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator slides to a stop and the doors open, revealing a test chamber in which a glass wall is to the Doctor’s right, with the occasional solid panel that has a pattern of x’s and o’s that it seems only the Doctor can see~

MASTER:

~comes out of his elevator on the other side of the wall, looking around~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the panels, wondering what’s on the other side and trying to figure out a pattern in them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~on the Master’s side seems to be a system of 3 by 3 buttons on the floor, correlating to the Doctor’s x-and-o panels except for the fact that the Master’s aren’t labeled~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little in understanding, knocking on the window to get the Master’s attention, gesturing to a panel and what he assumes is the corresponding set of buttons~

MASTER:

~comes up to the glass, trying to lean over and see the Doctor’s side of the solid panel, but it’s practically impossible as the panel is part of the glass wall and the instructions are only on the Doctor’s side~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head and waves the Master away from the glass, knowing he’ll have to feed the Master information as the Master cannot phase through a wall~

MASTER:

~rolls his eyes and turns away from the glass, walking up to the button and curiously going to step on one~

KEY:

~on the Doctor’s key, the buttons has an X on it~

DOCTOR:

~bangs on the window, fervently shaking his head as X is generally a negative symbol unless you’re a pirate or a hopeless romantic~

MASTER:

~pauses, looking over at the Doctor but deciding this isn’t the right time to mess around as he steps back from the button, looking thoughtful before going to the next button over and lifting his foot over it, looking at the Doctor for a response~

KEY:

~his key says this button is an ‘O’~

DOCTOR:

~nods after he checks his key, relieved by the fact that the Master listened though he can’t be 100% sure he’s right when it comes to the symbols~

MASTER:

~carefully steps on the button, looking around and bringing his other foot onto it when nothing bad happens immediately~

DOCTOR:

~cocks his head to the side a little but figured he might just have to press each of the right buttons in a set of nine before progress is clear~

KEY:

~the only other circle on the Doctor’s key is the third button in the row the Master’s in, leaving the x’s in a capital I pattern~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, shrugging as if to say ‘what now?’~

DOCTOR:

~holds up two fingers and gestures in the direction of the other “o”, beyond irritated with his inability to speak~

MASTER:

~goes to just walk through the two remaining buttons a little too confidently~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the middle button collapses along with the floor panel when he steps on it~

MASTER:

~yelps in surprise, managing to catch himself on the next panel and slowly haul himself back up~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, stepping up to the wall and hitting the mask against it in an attempt to break it~

MASTER:

~struggles back onto is feet and steps away from the chasm, looking over at the Doctor as he hits his face against the glass, perplexed~

DOCTOR:

~sighs through his nose, gesturing dismissively to the remaining button next to the chasm that the Master had been progressing towards~

MASTER:

~looks at the button in confusion, having already stepped on it in order tog get to solid ground again~

DOCTOR:

~glances up, signing “both?” as quickly as he can, hoping to finish the gesture before getting shocked~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the shock gets him just after he makes the gesture~

MASTER:

~shakes his head a little, continuing on to the second grid of 9 buttons, the last one between them and the exit door~

DOCTOR:

~unwittingly brings his other ahnd to the bracelet in pain, glad that at least the shock was brief. Looks over at the next solid pancel, following the Master~

KEY:

~this key shows that the closest three buttons are safe, but none of the other buttons are~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor, waiting for some instruction~

DOCTOR:

~walks up and gestures to the whole first row with a small thumbs-up, trying to not look too worried when he sees the key~

MASTER:

~repeats the Doctor’s gesture to confirm what he means, stepping up onto one of the buttons but going no further. Points to the next closest button and looks at the Doctor for a response~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, making a large slashing gesture towards the six remaining buttons~

MASTER:

~looks surprised, making another wide gesture that covers the six buttons as if to say ‘ _all_ of them?’~

DOCTOR:

~nods with a look of concern~

MASTER:

~looks at the buttons again, worried for himself as he steps off of the button and goes for a running start; leaps over the buttons, stumbling when he lands and only causing one button to fall after his heel touches it~

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief, continues towards the end, expecting a door and/or an elevator of some sort to become evident~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a door for each of them that slides open, leading directly to a room with another door that has two person-symbols side by side above it with an X between the two, one symbol turning on when the Doctor arrives in the room~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the symbols, figuring he’s just waiting for the Master to walk up~

MASTER:

~recollects himself and walks into the room, seeming almost started as the door makes a noise and the X changes to a check mark, sliding open~

DOCTOR:

~cautiously goes to walk through the door, hoping to find the test’s lethality minimal~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s simply an elevator behind the door, decently sized and waiting for passengers~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs and walks into the elevator, hands stuffed into his pockets~

MASTER:

~walks in behind the Doctor, sitting down against the wall and casually trying to pry at his mask, tensing up as he’s shocked with a small noise of pain~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the Master, then his mask, trying to see any sign of how it’s latched in place~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are straps fitted snugly around his head, two sets of buckles keeping them in place. The elevator doors close~

DOCTOR:

~kneels down next to the Master to try and undo the buckles on his, considering the fact that he can see them far better~

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor in concern, not wanting him to get shocked; instead he flinches in pain again, moving away from the Doctor’s hand with a small whimper~

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes and grabs the other side of the Master’s head, holding him still with one hand while he patiently works at the buckles with the other~

MASTER:

~he’s frozen in surprise for a second, starting to struggle with increasing panic and trying to bite back sounds of pain as his bracelet continues to shock him~

DOCTOR:

~just holds onto the Master more forcefully, grinning behind his mask as he loses a fight inside his mind. Takes his time with the buckles even when static nips at his fingers, though he does back off after he unbuckles them~

MASTER:

~the mask falls away from the Master’s face and he slumps forward once the Doctor releases him, barely holding himself up as he twitches and shakes from the electricity. He’s still shocked by the Doctor’s actions, not reacting immediately~

DOCTOR:

~sits back and watches the Master shake in the aftermath of the encounter—and it was so simple to cause~

MASTER:

~wipes his mouth after a moment, gathering himself enough to speak with a bit of force~ {what the fuck was that?}

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes as if to state “it’s off and you’re alive, aren’t you?” though he’s grateful for the sound of the Master’s voice breaking the semi-silence~

MASTER:

Mind if I take yours off, then? ~he asks irritably, almost threatening as he stands backup, still shaking~

DOCTOR:

~still sitting, gestures with one finger for the Master to come over and try, looking almost intrigued~

MASTER:

~walks over, turning the Doctor’s head to the side so he can get to the latches and makes quick work of unlatching them, making the Doctor endure only about a 5-second shock~

DOCTOR:

~tenses and makes a small sound of pain but doesn’t complain at his relatively mild shivering, stretching his jaw~ Ah. That’s better!

MASTER:

~slaps the Doctor now that he can make contact with his cheek~ you’re a prick. ~gets down immediately afterward and hugs the Doctor, not paying attention to where they’ve been brought in the elevator~

DOCTOR:

~turns to hit the Master back before his hunger for violence is temporarily quelled by a hug, sitting there, dumbfounded~

MASTER:

What do you remember…? ~his voice is softer now, concerned~

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a bit~ you’re going to have to be more specific, I remember a lot—over 900 years, in fact.

MASTER:

From the dreams, ~he responds with an exasperated eye-roll~

DOCTOR:

~pauses and nods a little~ yeah, I remember… I mean, not every second, memory’s memory, but I do remember Alan... and yes, I remember our conversation afterward.

MASTER:

That’s it? ~sounds baffled~ I mean, I know we forgot in between, but I remembered everything again once I woke up…

DOCTOR:

~looks off to the side as he realizes where the Master’s concerns are likely stemming from~ oh, you mean the other dream… the dance, the—uh—‘well cult’… and the movie and the bath and such?

MASTER:

What? ~is even more confused, shaking his head~ no, now you’re talking nonsense… the other three run-throughs of the test.

DOCTOR:

~chuckles, equally baffled~ …what? What do you mean three run-throughs? I was in a dream where you were the you from the slave trade ship, I was in a void, I voted competitive, and we cooperated through the video game universe place with dragons and such and we killed Alan. That’s all I remember, of the dreams.

MASTER:

The last universe… the test was run four times; first neither of us had the drums, then it was me, then it was both of us… and then there was the one you remember. ~sits back from the hug, his hands hooked loosely around the Doctor’s neck as he looks at him, worried~

DOCTOR:

~just looks confused, unable to quite fathom what the Master’s so concerned over~ Master, what has you so worked up? I feel like I should apologize or something but I don’t think I even remember what you’re getting at.

MASTER:

I don’t know… ~shakes his head a little~ you don’t have to apologize, since you don’t remember. _I’ve_ probably got more things to apologize for, anyway… it’s just that you somehow have no inkling of the majority of what we dreamt… not to mention, me not remembering whatever you said happened first for you.

DOCTOR:

You apologized in the dream I remember and I forgave you; I mean, what we don’t remember can’t really hurt us in this case, can it? ~tries to sound purely logical though he really just doesn’t want to recall all of the Slave Master dream~

MASTER:

Not really… but it’s more than that… ~glances off to the side~ I don’t want you to end up like She’s made me… half-full of fake memories that’ve changed how I act… unable to even trust me own thoughts… ~he curls in on himself a little, trying not to let his distress show~

DOCTOR:

Master, come here… ~brings his hands to either side of the Master’s head, carefully blocking off the drums and their violence as he brings their foreheads together and welcomes the Master into his relatively open mind~ it’s all me…

MASTER:

I know… ~relaxes against the Doctor, closing his eyes as he accepts the Doctor’s telepathic invitation~ but it’d be so easy for Her to change that…

DOCTOR:

~his guilt becomes evident and the Doctor’s mind shies away for a second~ well… ~his thoughts come back to where they were, but this time he lets the violence he’s hidden away join them~ not through memories, yet.

MASTER:

What do you mean? ~looks over at the Doctor’s violent impuse, worried that he’s succumbed to it~ the drums…

DOCTOR:

Mhm… feeding them memories of victory or power worked for a short bit, but if there’s anything She’s trying to do to me now, it’s tempt them. ~throws the memory of realizing “Koschei” had the addiction the Master’s way, as if for proof~

MASTER:

I can help, I can take them… ~he offers almost desperately, bringing his hands up to the Doctor’s face~

DOCTOR:

~his hesitance is beyond evident, but he gives in and gradually opens the drums themselves to the Master~

MASTER:

~goes to take them, but he’s met with significant resistance, and the drums get louder as if in agitation~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces but doesn’t move away, trying to help the Master pull at them though he’s afraid of the sound continuing to increase in volume~

MENTAL:

~the drums only get worse the harder they’re tugged at~

MASTER:

~eventually backs off, shaking his head~ I’m sorry… it’s just making it worse, I can’t take them…

DOCTOR:

~sighs and nods a little, closing the drums off again~ it’s fine. I’ve done alright so far. ~looks out of the elevator to try and see where they are~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re in another small empty room with a single monitor on the wall, like the one the Doctor was in during the call with Alan~

DOCTOR:

~stands and walks into the room, watching the monitor attentively~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor blinks on, showing video of Alan sitting on a chair in Torchwood, waiting again with Karen curled up in his lap~

DOCTOR:

Alan! ~waves, his whole demeanor shifting~ Alan, it’s me! Your Father’s here too!

ALAN:

~looks up suddenly, not exactly making eye contact with the camera though the Doctor can see tears in his eyes~ please come back… ~his little voice breaks~

MASTER:

Alan… we’re trying, we really are. ~he responds, walking up to the monitor~

DOCTOR:

~seems on the brink of tears himself~ how long has it been? Since we left. The time streams are different for us and you.

ALAN:

~shakes his head a little, sniffling~ I’on’t know… a long while… ~goes quiet, searching for something to say that’s not upsetting~ I’m gonna go to school… soon, Jack said.

DOCTOR:

~smiles, trying to think of everything he ought to say before Alan goes to school~ that’s awesome! You have a great time, alright? And do all your schoolwork and homework properly, you’ll be ahead of the class in no time at all. Be good, make good friends, ones that listen. Tell us all about it when we get back.

ALAN:

Okay… ~sounds a little overwhelmed, wiping his eyes~ but, I’m not sure I want to go anymore.

MASTER:

~speaks up, concerned~ why not?

ALAN:

Well… ~hesitates~ what if GLaDOS lets me talk to you again but I’m busy at school…? I’ll have to wait double long…

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ Don’t you worry about that. We’ll be home. We’ll get there as fast as we can, but you have to go to school, take every good opportunity you can. I want to talk to you too, I do, but you can’t give up an opportunity you were so excited for on the off chance that a call comes in at a bad time.

ALAN:

~nods in hesitant agreement, petting Karen~ Daddy… Father… ~he starts to cry a little, his head hanging forward~

DOCTOR:

H-hey, don’t cry… ~swallows back his own tears~ I mean, it’s alright if you do, only natural, but we’re right here, and we’ll be there, I _promise_ you, we’ll be there- ~he cuts off, bringing a hand over his eyes~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor screen winks out, returning to black~

MASTER:

~brings a hand to the Doctor’s shoulder in comfort, looking up when the speakers hiss, emitting Her cold voice~

GLaDOS:

*I can help you, you know.*

DOCTOR:

Shut up! ~he yells back, wiping tears from his face~ just… stop.

GLaDOS:

~she’s only quiet for a moment~ *Why should I? Tell me.*

MASTER:

~goes to bring an arm around the Doctor, as if to say what She wants doesn’t matter~

DOCTOR:

Do you think the Daleks would do me a favor and kill an “inferior machine”? ~chuckles bitterly, as if the question was a joke~ I helped them out once, perhaps they owe me a favor.

MASTER:

~shakes his head~ Doctor, you know they won’t do favors. Even if they did, they’d take it as an invitation to invade Earth and kill everyone on it.

DOCTOR:

They don’t need an excuse to invade Earth, they have done so more than once. Chasing me, I’d imagine. ~sighs, shaking his head~ don’t worry, I won’t send summons to the Daleks.

GLaDOS:

*Alright, if you won’t tell me, will you at least tell me why I shouldn’t drag the rest of your meager family down here to join the fun?*

DOCTOR:

~flinches visibly, knowing GLaDOS knows he’ll give in to the threat~ because… ~he stares at the ground, trying desperately for a valid reason. Each time he tries he finds an easy retort for the idea until he speaks up~ if we’re all here, we each have something to lean on. You’d be putting us back in a position to really fight, all together.

GLaDOS:

*Perhaps. More likely you’ll be even easier to keep hold of—all I have to do is put one of you in a position where you can’t leave, and the rest of you are stuck.* ~sounds smug, then almost uninterested~ *Well then, I suppose I’ll get to work… let’s see here…*

DOCTOR:

~a pure fury seems to radiate off of him, but he just sinks to the floor and curls up into a ball, not having anywhere to go or anything to do, crying silently once his face is hidden~

MASTER:

~just slowly sits down on the ground next to the Doctor, letting the silence take hold for a few minutes. Reaches over to comfortingly run a hand through the Doctor’s hair, speaking softly~ you did all you could…

  
DOCTOR:

I didn’t do shit. ~his bitter response comes, muffled. Feels like he’s needed to cry, though, so he lets himself continue to do so~

MASTER:

~continues to stroke the Doctor’s hair, letting him get this out of his system~

DOCTOR:

~calms down after a bit of this, grateful for the Master’s comfort as he uncurls a little and starts to properly wipe away the evidence of his tears~

GLaDOS:

*Bad news is, I only managed to get Alan; the others weren’t as easy to fool. And, there is no good news.*

MASTER:

~sighs lightly, looking over at the Doctor~ feeling any better?

DOCTOR:

~nods~ a bit, yeah, actually… ~sits up properly, trying to think through his logically but finding the drums are making that difficult~

MASTER:

What’s going on with your wings? ~looks back at the couple of feathers the Doctor’s shed since they’ve been in this room~

DOCTOR:

~opens a wing to look at it and almost immediately closes it as if in disgust, sounding almost embarrassed~ if I were to guess, as a Doctor, I’d say I’m molting.

MASTER:

Does it hurt…? ~sounds curious, mildly amused by the Doctor’s embarrassment~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ it’s unpleasant, but not painful.

MASTER:

~nods a little, looking around the room for any indication of what they’re supposed to do next~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor turns on again, showing the inside of the TARDIS—she’s been altered, the console entirely locked down, random junk littering the floor~

DOCTOR:

~frowns, watching the screen though he’s not sure he wants to see it, speaking sadly~ hey, old girl…

TARDIS:

~doesn’t seem to have an active connection with him through which she can communicate~

ALAN:

~is there too, curled up under the console as if trying to hide~

DOCTOR:

~looks down at the floor, just wanting something to distract himself with at this point—or to see Alan and the TARDIS personally, if they’re here~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor turns off again~

GLaDOS:

*Everything will be ready in just a moment.* ~she speaks cheerfully~

MASTER:

~leans back against a wall, picking up one of the Doctor’s feathers and twirling it between his fingers~

DOCTOR:

~brings a wing around in front of himself, shifting his feathers like how one might fix their hair to cover a bald spot. Unfortunately, feathers aren’t hair and it’s a pathetic, vain attempt~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s quiet in the room for a while, until the elevator they arrived in closes its doors and disappears down its shaft~

DOCTOR:

~watches the elevator leave before turning back to his wing, convincing himself that the gaps aren’t too noticeable and folding it back~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a minute or so later, the elevator comes back again and the doors slide open, letting a jumpsuit-outfitted Alan run out to meet them~

ALAN:

~teary-eyed~ D-Daddy… Father, I’m sorry…

DOCTOR:

It’s okay, son, it’s okay… ~stands to meet Alan and hug him, his wings following his arms to envelop his son~

MASTER:

~gets up as well, looking somewhat irritated as the Doctor’s hogging the hug~

ALAN:

~hugs the Doctor back tightly, burying his face into his stomach~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s response but doesn’t seem to care about that at the moment as he rubs his son’s back comfortingly~

ALAN:

~sniffles, his words muffled~ I wanted to see you again… she-…she said I could…

DOCTOR:

It’s alright, all that doesn’t matter now… we’re here, we’ll get out.

ALAN:

Daddy… ~looks up, afraid~ I left, I left my memory thing, I’ll forget…

MASTER:

~comes up and brings a hand to the back of Alan’s head, not wanting to disrupt the hug~

DOCTOR:

Try doing those little things we tried before; remind yourself of things, keep trying to remember. Claiborne, Karen, Artemis, Si’nuitelle… ~folds his wings back~ it won’t be perfect, but don’t give up trying.

MASTER:

Doctor… ~he murmurs quietly, taking his hand off of Alan and touching the Doctor’s arm instead, informing him of the neurotoxin just starting to gather in the air~

DOCTOR:

~his nostrils flare and he calmly lets go to sit down~ what’ve you been doing in Torchwood, eh?

ALAN:

~gets down with him, sitting cross-legged~ boring stuff… I’m not allowed to go with Jack and the other humans when they do alien stuff… I like them, they’re nice to me. ~speaking as if he’s still free to go back~

DOCTOR:

~also speaks like this is all still as it was~ well, he does deal with all sorts of dangerous stuff, like the dragons. I’m sure he’s just protecting you.

MASTER:

~looks taken aback at the mention of dragons for a moment, before realizing what the Doctor was referring to and sitting down beside Alan~

ALAN:

Yeah… ~twiddles his fingers, coughing once or twice~

MASTER:

Hey, Alan? ~he speaks up, bringing a hand to his son’s head~

ALAN:

~the child turns to him, curious of what he has to say~

MASTER:

~leans his head into Alan’s, murmuring as he closes his eyes to focus~ why don’t we sleep now, eh?

ALAN:

~his eyelids droop and he nods a little, succumbing to the Master’s mind trick and falling asleep on his Father’s shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~is surprised and almost concerned before he realizes what the Master did~ I forgot how good at that stuff you were… are, I mean.

MASTER:

~holds Alan, gently stroking his hair~ I haven’t done it in a while… he’s young and agreeable, so it was easier… ~grimaces a little, starting to feel the toxin take effect~

DOCTOR:

~nods unsteadily, hating the thought of what GLaDOS could do with the Master’s level of proficiency in telepathy~

MASTER:

~once he starts coughing he carefully lowers Alan to the ground, moving a bit further away to let himself endure the pain and eventually pass out~

DOCTOR:

~drinks in the air as deeply as he can, shivering and coughing until he passes out, in agony (but what else is new?)~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor comes to again, he finds himself in a dark room—one he recognizes once he notices the chair he’s strapped into by his wrists and ankles, his wings once again squished against his back~

DOCTOR:

~sighs once he comes to his senses, speaking up to GLaDOS~ would it kill you to make things the slightest bit more comfortable?

GLaDOS:

*Hello Doctor. Seems you’re the one at the mercy of your family this time.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~a panel moves aside to let a mechanical arm through, an array of blades and tools attached to it~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the device, trying to bury his fear with the drums’ intrigue though he mostly fails~ heh… if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re trying to get revenge.

GLaDOS:

*Revenge? For what?*

DEVICE:

~spins and flexes some of its components as if warming up~

GLaDOS:

*At the moment, the choice is the Master’s. He doesn’t know that I’ve told you, of course, but you can keep a secret, right?*

DOCTOR:

~makes himself relax while he can~ I can keep most things a secret at knifepoint… and you don’t remember? I revived you, as a human.

GLaDOS:

*Of course not. I was, in fact, in android form at the time—you tortured a different version, or a copy, of me.*

DEVICE:

~the arm moves up and down, then side to side, as if looking for a good place to start~

DOCTOR:

Ah. Well, long story short, that you killed yourself. ~watches the arm though he’d rather think about anything else~

GLaDOS:

*Yes, I know.* ~the arm goes idle for a moment~ *Allow me to explain: the Master’s choice is between your pain and his own. Seems easy, right?*

DOCTOR:

But it’s more complicated than that, isn’t it? ~humors GLaDOS for the sake of conversation and his own sanity~

GLaDOS:

*Hm, well that requires a deeper understanding of the Master’s mind; logically, he will choose himself because—* ~She pauses thoughtfully~ *Oh… it seems he’s made a decision already.*

DOCTOR:

~he sighs, not trying to get real information from GLaDOS as he doesn’t trust Her to tell the truth~

GLaDOS:

*He chose you, Doctor… now why do you think that’d be?* ~she asks curiously, the blades starting to spin slowly and open up like claws~

DOCTOR:

He needs to focus on getting Alan out; He needs to be able to do it himself. ~he answers, bracing himself~

GLaDOS:

*Are you sure? He’s in the exact same position as you right now. Alan’s not with him.*

DEVICE:

~a clamp reaches forward from the arm so it can unzip the Doctor’s jumpsuit and get to his skin~

DOCTOR:

And why should I believe you on any of this in the first place? ~he smirks as he adds~ “that’s not science.” ~mocking GLaDOS’ voice~

GLaDOS:

~she sighs~ *Fine, shall I show you?*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the wall across from him flips around to show a monitor that turns on, showing the Master sitting in a similar chair as if he were right across from the Doctor, his head turned away from the camera as if repulsed by it~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the screen and nods~ Ah. Well, then; he’s a bastard. Do tell him I said that, if your protocol permits.

GLaDOS:

*It does not.*

DEVICE:

~the blades pick a spot on the Doctor’s chest, one pressing through his skin and slowly moving downward to lengthen the cut~

DOCTOR:

~he yells in pain, gritting his teeth though it doesn’t really help to muffle his sounds~

DEVICE:

~the arm continues its calculated movements, moving back after it’s drawn a small “4” on the right side of the Doctor’s chest~

GLaDOS:

*Now it’s your turn.* ~she speaks cheerfully~

DOCTOR:

~he looks down, feeling like he knows what’s going to be written and hoping the inevitability of regeneration heals the scars~ you know what I’m going to say, GLaDOS… I choose myself. Go ahead.

DEVICE:

~the blades move forward again, carving another “5” and a “3” before it stops and sprays the new wound with something~

DOCTOR:

~hisses through his teeth, though he has been on occasion, his arms starting to ache faintly from going against their bindings though he hardly notices that~ you are sick, you know that?

GLaDOS:

*I cannot contract diseases as an artificial intelligence.*

DEVICE:

~the knives retract into the mechanical arm, and it goes idle beside the Doctor’s chair~

DOCTOR:

~ignores the response, looking down at the numbers again~ what was that spray?

GLaDOS:

*A little something to keep it clean. You, on the other hand, are capable of getting sick.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the restraints on the Doctor’s chair click open~

DOCTOR:

~stands up once he can, glancing over to see if the screen’s still there broadcasting the Master~ not from most human or even Earthly illnesses…

ENVIRONMENT:

~the monitor turns off, leaving the room a little darker; there’s a door on the wall behind the chair, which he remembers leads out into a hallway of other doors and offices~

DOCTOR:

~walks towards the door, zipping his jumpsuit up as he wonders if he’ll run into the Master in that hall, like he had before~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the hallway is bright, but empty, the shimmering blue light of an emancipation grid catching his eye once they’ve adjusted. It seems to only cover one door~

DOCTOR:

~he curiously walks over to the door, checking his pockets though he doesn’t remember having anything in them~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he finds nothing in his pockets; the room is also familiar—it’s much less cluttered than when he first saw it, but Tav still sits in the back corner, half-repaired~

DOCTOR:

~opens the door and quickly heads to Tav~ there you are! I’m so sorry… how’re you holding up?

TAV:

~is unresponsive, seeming to be offline or unable to wake up~

DOCTOR:

~tries to enter Tav, thinking he might be able to fix her or at least heal the cuts in his skin—maybe even without scarring, if he’s lucky~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~his bracelet sends him shocks as he steps over the threshold~

DOCTOR:

~yelps and steps away from Tav, walking away in disappointment as he hopes this scar isn’t left on his body~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the shocks stop as soon as he steps back outside; he hears a door open in the hallway, the previous quietness making the sound quite noticeable~

DOCTOR:

~strides out and looks around as soon as he gets to the hallway, hoping to see someone—anyone, really, except maybe GLaDOS~

MAN:

~a man is in the hall, a little shorter than the Master and with brown hair, his demeanor confused and scared as he navigates down the hall away from the Doctor, not having noticed him~

DOCTOR:

Hello? ~he calls down the hall, curiosity peaked as he follows the man~ sir?

MAN:

~turns around, his eyes widening when he sees the Doctor and he seems to freeze in shock~

DOCTOR:

~tries to seem as unthreatening as possible at the man’s response~ hey, I’m not gonna hurt ya! I’m the Doctor. That’s my name, I mean.

MAN:

~he doesn’t seem to understand, but he relaxes a little, looking side to side as if he expects something to come out at him~

DOCTOR:

~sniffs the air, thinking he might be a semi-Timelord~ {Do you understand this?}

MAN:

~squints back at the Doctor, giving a few hesitant nods and sniffing the air himself; he grows concerned, having detected the Doctor’s blood~

DOCTOR:

~starts cautiously towards the man, not wanting to intimidate him~ {can you speak?}

MAN:

~he grows nervous again, and the Doctor notices the bracelet on his wrist as he brings it behind himself, shaking his head~

DOCTOR:

~stops, raising his hands as if in surender~ {no matter who you are, I’m certainly not your enemy. Not here.}

MAN:

~pauses briefly, then starts to walk towards the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t move besides slowly lowering his hands to his sides, wanting to see what the man does~

MAN:

~he gets a little slower once he’s only a foot or two in front of the Doctor, but eventually he steps up to him, carefully reaching forward to touch the bloody stain on the Doctor’s jumpsuit with a look of concern~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes follow the action and he realizes that him bleeding must be concerning to the stranger~ {oh, that? That’s nothing, don’t worry about it…}

MAN:

~takes his hand away, looking around himself again in a paranoid manner~

DOCTOR:

~carefully brings a hand to the side of the man’s head to try and telepathically speak with him, asking if he has a name~

MAN:

~replies with the number 6249, asking the Doctor what’s going on as he tries to grasp where he is and why he’s here~

DOCTOR:

~delicately explains Aperture and their current situation, not wanting to worsen 6249’s apparent paranoia but being honest~

6249:

~he calms down a little, but he’s still distressed, his mind even less mature than Alan’s to the point where his only instinct at this point is to cry~

DOCTOR:

Sh… ~awkwardly moves to hug the physically adult child~ {it’s gonna be okay… hey, I’ll stick with you for now, alright?}

6249:

~nods a little, hugging the Doctor back weakly~

DOCTOR:

~breaks the hug after a moment of comforting 6249, holding his hand so they can communicate properly~

6249:

~nods again, wiping his face on his sleeve and asking the Doctor if he’s looking for anything specific~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, looking down at his own shock bracelet~ {something to pass the time, honestly… I can’t expect to be able to leave while this thing’s on.}

6249:

~he almost pulls his hand away from the Doctor’s when he notices the bracelet, his wariness towards it obvious~

DOCTOR:

{Don’t worry, it won’t jump onto you or anything.} ~starts walking, wondering how much it’d really hurt him if he simply let himself stop caring, let loose and beat on the infantile soul next to him, blocking the thought from 6249~

6249:

~trails after the Doctor, continuing to look this way and that in case anything shows up~

ENVIRONMENT:

~at the end of the hall there seems to be an elevator~

DOCTOR:

~the boredom and drums and tired hopelessness urge him on, first grabbing 6249’s head and touching foreheads to see if he can be rid of them as a decided attempt at beating them, still trying to put up some sort of a fight~

6249:

~recoils, trying to push the Doctor away in his frightened surprise~

MENTAL:

~the drums relent for a moment, as if they’re finally willing to let the Doctor go~

DOCTOR:

~holds 6249 closer and more insistently, made hopeful but the quieting of the endless noise in his head as he tries to push it into the mind of the experiment~

MENTAL:

~the drums slip over into 6249’s mind, having only needed an extra push~

6249:

~the semi-Timelord breaks away from the Doctor in a frenzy of panic, stumbling into the elevator and collapsing as he grasps at his head, letting out a haunting wail~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces at the noise, his conscience catching up and he runs to the elevator, knowing what he might create from the semi-Timelord if he doesn’t take the drums back though he didn’t care much about that a moment ago~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors leisurely slide closed just before the Doctor gets there, leaving him unable to do anything as the capsule slides downward with 6249 inside~

DOCTOR:

~he sighs and sits down against the elevator shaft, knowing he has created and released a madman but listening to the silence. The wonderful nothing between his ears and the mechanical humming of the facility leave him feeling mentally free. He is the Doctor~

 


	16. Silence

 

ENVIRONMENT:

~another door opens further down the hallway~

MASTER:

~walks out, looking side to side before noticing the Doctor and striding towards him~ have you seen Alan?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, standing up to eagerly approach the Master~ no, but I have other good news! Kinda comes with bad news, though… ~is made worried by the idea of 6249 running into Alan, but also happy that he can be so worried~

MASTER:

What is it? ~meets the Doctor, looking concerned as he finds the bloody spot on his jumpsuit and bringing a hand up to his cheek~

DOCTOR:

The good news is: the drums are gone! Unfortunately I have, as a result, unintentionally and intentionally released an insane semi-Timelord into the facility. ~seems elated than worried, knowing his mistake could become catastrophic~

MASTER:

You did? I mean, She let you get rid of them? ~looks at the Dcotor in surprise, pulling him into a hug~ that’s brilliant…! Not a perfect solution, but we can deal with that later.

DOCTOR:

~grimaces in pain but hugs the Master back with enthusiasm. His guilty conscience catches up with him and he speaks in regret~ oh, sorry for that prolonged electric shock, and snapping at you frequently when you tried to help, and Zach…

MASTER:

~had forgotten exactly how long the Doctor had the drums for, relaxing his hug a bit~ It’s alright… I can understand.

DOCTOR:

Thank you… ~grins happily though his mind is calculating numbers in his head, a death toll he hadn’t paid enough attention to~

MASTER:

~keeps the Doctor held close for another moment, stepping back to meet his gaze~ we should look for Alan.

DOCTOR:

Right. ~shakes his head a little, focusing on the task at hand and letting go of the Master, drinking in the scent of the air for their pure Timelord son’s scent, looking around for any clear sign of him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there are no dead giveaways nearby, nor obvious scent trails to follow~

MASTER:

~takes the Doctor’s hand, and starts walking down the hallway away from the elevator~ I know my way around this place… maybe I can find us something useful.

DOCTOR:

~nods and follows the Master, staying attentive as he asks~ did GLaDOS tell the truth about that last test…? I’m not angry if she did, I was just wondering if you actually did choose me, sitting in the same situation I was in.

MASTER:

What? ~gives the Doctor a look of confusion~ she only told me you were making a choice… on which one of us would get hurt.

DOCTOR:

~sighs in relief~ so she _was_ trying to manipulate me into choosing you… she said you chose me first, told me to choose second, even asked me why I thought you did it…

MASTER:

~gently squeezes the Doctor’s hand~ how bad is it? ~nods vaguely towards the bloodstain~

DOCTOR:

~glances down at it in distaste~ more so a wound to my pride than my skin, really. I mean yeah, it hurts, it’s a cut…

MASTER:

What did she do? ~grimaces slightly, not having expected it to be more complicated than a normal wound~

DOCTOR:

~frowns and unzips his jumpsuit partially, carefully pulling the fabric away from the numbers that are now possibly permanently etched into his skin—at least this regeneration’s~

MASTER:

~turns his head away, focusing on figuring out where to go next~ I’m sorry…

DOCTOR:

~zips up his jumpsuit, focusing back on their surroundings~ not your fault.

MASTER:

~leads the Doctor up a set of steps, looking into the room immediately to his right only to be met with another emancipation grid and cursing under his breath. Opens the door anyway, hesitating briefly~

DOCTOR:

~walks in when the Master hesitates, curious and knowing the emancipation grill won’t hurt him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~behind the door is a dark office room, a window on the right that shows the chamber below with the Doctor’s restraint chair~

MASTER:

~turns on the light, showing the absolute mess of files and broken tech scattered across the floor, spots of dried blood and a knife among the clutter~

DOCTOR:

~looks around, feeling out of place but picking things up off the floor to look them over, seemingly at random~

MASTER:

I forgot about this, sorry… ~walks carefully over the mess to get to the back of the room, picking up a computer and setting it upright again on the desk~

DOCTOR:

No problem! ~looks over at the righted computer and walks over~ odd how advanced Aperture tech is when they still use simple computers…

MASTER:

~takes note of the smashed-in screen and decides it best not to try to plug it in~ we probably won’t get much more than information out of here anyway… no wait—hold on… ~goes to check inside the desk, pulling a roll of gauze out of a drawer and offering it to the Doctor~ you could maybe clean yourself up a little.

DOCTOR:

~takes the gauze~ it’s not like it’s going to bleed out or get infected or anything… ~clearly only speaking on principle as he has already partially unzipped his jumpsuit—he’ll gladly take the excuse to better cover those numbers. Pauses in his actions~ and might the gauze just… disintegrate?

MASTER:

Yeah, probably. I just figured you didn’t want blood all over you. ~adds almost threateningly~ need me to help?

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ I’ve got it. ~wraps the cuts mostly effectively with one arm in and one arm out of his jumpsuit, as if he’s shy all of a sudden~

MASTER:

~doesn’t question the Doctor’s methods, moving about the room and sifting through clutter for anything useful, kicking the knife under some junk when he notices it~

DOCTOR:

~once his cuts are covered he sets the gauze aside and puts his jumpsuit back on properly~ see anything else worth looking at?

MASTER:

No… ~looks a little frustrated, muttering something under his breath with a small shake of his head before he climbs back over the wreckage to leave the room~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Mater, not commenting further as he knows the Master will tell him something if he wants him to know~

MASTER:

~continues down the hall the way they were going, glancing back at the sound of the emancipation grid disintegrating the Doctor’s gauze. He shrugs~ it was worth a try.

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, seeming to suddenly remember~ oh, I did see Tav earlier. Couldn’t properly get to her of course, but she’s downstairs in the only room with one of those. ~gestures to the emancipation grid~

MASTER:

I know where Tav is. I was working on her there, remember? ~his irritability comes across in his tone, and he stops himself from saying more after he notices it~

DOCTOR:

Of course I remember. I remember exactly what you did then, in fact. ~his tone is bitter but also genuinely upset~

MASTER:

What? ~looks back at the Doctor, worried and surprised by his sudden distress~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, looking down the hall to keep looking for rooms of interest~ sorry; it’s nothing.

MASTER:

~hesitates to accept the Doctor’s answer, slowly turning back to focus on what they’re doing~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the search proves useless; any rooms with anything useful in them have emancipation grills; at this point the best bet is the elevator at the end of the hall~

DOCTOR:

~starts towards the elevator once they’ve checked everywhere else~ She’s really being careful this time around…

MASTER:

I would be, too. You really almost got her last time… ~walks into the elevator, sitting down~ so… who had the misfortune of being given the drums?

DOCTOR:

~stands against the wall across from the Master, speaking casually~ 6249. The Semi-Timelords don’t have proper names. He can’t talk either, like most of them.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the doors close, and the elevator brings them upward~

MASTER:

~nods a little, staring at nothing and growing more worried as he speculates on what might be happened to Alan right now~

DOCTOR:

~notices the Master’s worry after a moment~ you alright? ~grimaces at the question~ relatively speaking.

MASTER:

~lets out a heavy sigh~ maybe. ~shakes his head a little, looking at the floor~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t really know how to properly respond to that, staring at the elevator wall~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator comes to a stop in a familiar hallway with doors to the left, each connecting to an enrichment center bedroom; Thomas’ corpse seems to have been removed~

DOCTOR:

~starts looking through the rooms for any sign of Alan, wondering if he might be allowed his collar and dog tag as he could have it in tests before, though then emancipation grills would be a hazard~

ENVRIONMENT:

~the room they woke up in still has an emancipation grill over the doorway, but the door behind it is open, unlike the other rooms’~

MASTER:

~gets up and follows the Doctor into the hallway, catching up to him and taking his hand~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t hold the Master’s hand back immediately, thinking for a brief moment before wrapping his hand around the Master’s and continuing to focus on the task at hand~

MASTER:

~heads towards the room with the emancipation grill, peering inside~ Alan… ~walks through the doorway, seeing the child curled up on the bed next to their old clothes, seeming to be asleep~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and walks in after the Master, wishing the emancipation grill wasn’t there but glad they found their son~

MASTER:

~walks up to the bed, letting go of the Doctor’s hand to look through their things and make sure everything’s still there, hesitating to wake Alan~

DOCTOR:

~leans against the wall, thoughtful and quiet~ we can wait and let him sleep. Focus on the three of us. ~pauses before continuing more to himself~ you can’t save Pompeii, but you can save a family from the lava if you focus on that.

MASTER:

~straightens and steps back from the bed with a small nod~ yeah. ~looks over at the Doctor briefly, picking up his necklace chain from the pile of clothes and turning the scent-masking device over in his palm~

DOCTOR:

~regards the device with a certain level of curiosity, remembering that he found Missy with his nose and wondering what the Master will do with it~

MASTER:

~walks over to the Doctor, only glancing up once from the device to make sure he doesn’t collide with the other Timelord; closes his hand around it almost hesitantly and he gives it a small shake, as if he’s overthinking a decision before he makes it~

DOCTOR:

~his gaze goes from the device to the Master, not about to speak and affect his decision given his knowledge of the Master’s future~

MASTER:

~gives a heavy sigh, offering it to the Doctor~ here… you can open it, it’s not really welded shut.

DOCTOR:

~takes it with a small nod, too curious to question the Master’s decision, carefully opening the locket~

LOCKET:

~behind the cap is a circular Gallifreyan engraving, not as well-done as the one the Doctor got for Christmas but still recognizable~

MASTER:

~walks over to the desk along the wall to the right as if suddenly intrigued by it~

DOCTOR:

~smiles sadly, gently tracing the symbol with his thumb, quietly reading their combined name aloud~

MASTER:

~nods a little, staring at the desk~ see… sentimental.

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t look up from the locket~ nothing wrong with sentimental. ~closes the locket gently~

MASTER:

~hesitantly lifts his gaze to look at the Doctor, unable to decipher what his reaction is~

DOCTOR:

~stares at the locket for a short moment before decidedly speaking~ why didn’t you just… talk to me in the first place? I mean when you got back.

MASTER:

Because I hadn’t given up yet. ~looks away again, his tone bitter and thickened by tears~

DOCTOR:

Given up what, Master? ~he finally looks at the Master, his expression a blank façade that’s broken by the tears in his eyes~

MASTER:

~leans forward on his hands atop the table, his head hanging downward as he takes a moment to answer~ trying to stop Her… ~lifts his head a little, staring at the wall~ trying, to find a way to be myself again… ~scoffs and shakes his head, as if the notion is ridiculous~

DOCTOR:

Master… ~watches the other Timelord, tears escaping his own eyes, because it kills him that he can’t help and because the Master clearly still considers his feeling for him fake~

MASTER:

~looks up, his shoulders going slack when he sees the Doctor crying and walking over to gently wipe the tears away~ hey, it’s alright… I’m done with all that.

DOCTOR:

~his gaze drops to the floor~ no you’re not. You- ~swallows, though it fails to stop his tears so he brings a hand to his face briefly before continuing~ you run from me, again. The only thing I’ve been holding onto to make this predicament better is one goddamn sentence you said to me—will say to me. Maybe you’re done with _this_ issue, but…

MASTER:

Hey… ~holds the Doctor’s face, lifting his chin~ don’t worry about that; it doesn’t matter right now.

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, letting the problem go for now though he knows it’ll come back~ alright… ~offers the locket for the Master to take back~

MASTER:

~takes the locket and tosses it back onto the bed, pulling the Doctor into a brief but tender kiss, more of a statement or reassurance in this situation than anything else~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master back and gives a smile~ we’ll be alright, you, Alan, and I… ~a bit of his doubt lingers in his tone, but he still seems resolute on the matter~

MASTER:

~drops his gaze with a small nod, carefully unzipping the Doctor’s jumpsuit just enough to be able to pull it back and see his wound~ at least you’ve stopped bleeding…

DOCTOR:

~glances down and to the side briefly~ yeah; I did say it wasn’t going to bleed to the point of being a problem, but yeah.

MASTER:

~looks at the cuts for another moment before zipping his jumpsuit up again, then looking over at Alan, who’s still asleep~ I hope she hasn’t done anything to him…

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, following the Master’s gaze~ yeah… we’ll handle it if she has, though.

MASTER:

~walks over to the bed, sitting down on the ground and leaning back against the side of it, staring at the ceiling~

DOCTOR:

~closes his eyes, smiling after a moment of nothing~ silence… I never appreciated it before.

MASTER:

~looks over at the Doctor, smiling a little~ yeah… I’d appreciate it as much as you can while it lasts… she controls them, whatever you did must have been what she wanted.

DOCTOR:

~seems to have gotten over pure silence as he speaks again~ I don’t know if She’s testing us right now… rather, I think she’s testing the drums. From you to me to someone with no history, a physically adult infant. I know she more than likely has plans for us too, but I’m just speculating.

MASTER:

~shocked realization crosses his face at the Doctor’s words, looking over at Alan and knowing if GLaDOS is testing the drums their son is likely to be a subject at some point~

DOCTOR:

~opens his eyes and his gaze finds its way to Alan as well, shaking his head and sinking down to sit on the floor~

MASTER:

~rubs his face, getting up to sit down again next to the Doctor, but facing the opposite direction, leaning over and resting his head against the Doctor’s shoulder almost wearily~

DOCTOR:

~leans his head against the Master’s, letting himself enjoy the physical and mental closeness though of course nothing’s bridging the gap between their minds~

MASTER:

~drifts lazily into the Doctor’s mind, looking around at random things that aren’t of much importance to occupy himself~

DOCTOR:

~lets the Master in happily but doesn’t return the gesture, knowing the Master’s been far less comfortable with it since the beginning. When he gets bored he pulls memories he’s particularly fond of to the Master’s attention—little things like jokes he shared with a companion or the TARDIS~

MASTER:

~looks at the memories at the Doctor’s behest, his mood lifted a bit by them; he begins to slip into a light sleep after a while~

DOCTOR:

~continues to look through his more positive memories when the Master drifts off, not wanting to sleep. He lets himself indulge in past glorious victories once the Master’s definitely asleep, the fairytale hero image he created for himself~

MASTER:

~gradually gets distressed in his sleep, shifting a little and almost falling off of the Doctor’s shoulder~

DOCTOR:

~nudges the Master carefully to not knock him over himself~ hey, Master, wake up; you’re dreaming.

MASTER:

~comes to his senses, blinking his eyes open and murmuring~ I fell asleep….

DOCTOR:

~smiles~ I noticed. I did let you sleep a bit. ~shifts a little to not cramp up~

MASTER:

Alan’s still not awake yet…? ~looks over at the little Timelord, starting to get concerned~

DOCTOR:

~nods, speaking reassuringly~ we don’t know how much he slept at Torchwood, he’s probably just tired…

MASTER:

~sits up, turning around to face the bed~ …are you tired at all? ~looks over at the Doctor, curious~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ I’ve gone much longer without sleep while being much more active.

MASTER:

Well that’s because you’re a self-neglecting idiot. ~he smiles warmly, bringing a hand to the Doctor’s cheek~ you don’t need to run yourself into the ground before you give yourself a break.

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly back at the Master~ I’m not sleeping. ~his tone is resolute but not sharp~ not until I have to, of course.

MASTER:

Okay. ~accepts the Doctor’s answer, playing with his hair absently~

DOCTOR:

~thinks through mental games to keep himself busy, shifting on occasion~

MASTER:

~brings his hand away after a while, picking up a few more of the Doctor’s shed feathers in concern~ I think it’s getting worse…

DOCTOR:

~flicks his wings as if indignant~ molting is an arch sort of thing, it’s probably fine… the feathers grow back new, so it’s just a matter of time.

MASTER:

~nods a little and comments softly~ I hope it doesn’t go wrong somehow.

ALAN:

~shifts on the bed, the first time he’s moved in a while~

DOCTOR:

~glances up at Alan~ even if it does, it’s not like the wings are essential for anything.

MASTER:

They are a part of you, so it could be potentially harmful… ~slowly gets up, approaching Alan to see if he’s waking up~

DOCTOR:

They’re just wings. Sure, they’re the result of a freak mutation involving various chemicals, but they’re still probably harmless.

ALAN:

~rubs his eyes, slowly waking up~

MASTER:

Hey… ~he speaks softly, walking over to Alan’s side of the bed and crouching down next to it~ did you sleep okay?

DOCTOR:

~stands up as well to walk over, flapping his wings to rid himself of a feather that had fallen out but stayed between others~

ALAN:

~blinks his right eye open, the other remaining closed as he looks around, his focus moving from thing to thing in a daze~ sleep… sleep? Father? Where’s… ~lifts his left hand, waving it in the air~

DOCTOR:

Alan… are you alright? ~immediately notices the strangeness of Alan’s demeanor, highly alert~

ALAN:

Daddy… ~tries to push himself up, but he has trouble mustering the strength to; his disorientation and weakness implies he’s recovering from a dose of anesthetic~

MASTER:

~helps him, sitting on the bed to allow Alan to lean on him for support~ Alan, tell us what’s wrong…

DOCTOR:

~watches Alan analytically, his eyes widening as he realizes the symptoms, climbing over to physically search for evidence of how he was harmed~ anesthetic… what’d She do this time?

ALAN:

~watches the Doctor through his right eye, looking confused as he’s examined though he can’t find words to express it at the moment~

MASTER:

~helps look for sign of injury, getting more worried at the Doctor’s comment~

DOCTOR:

At least She gave him anesthetics, whatever She did… ~carefully opens Alan’s left eye once he realizes it’s still closed~

ALAN:

~a dark, glassy lens stares back at the Doctor, the red pupil adjusting to the light like the shutters of a camera, and Alan starts to look around frantically~ Daddy? ~his voice breaks, afraid and confused~

DOCTOR:

~remembers the Master with bits of the mainframe integrated into him with a slight grimace~ shhh, it’s gonna be okay… what do you see, Alan?

ALAN:

I-I don’t know… ~tears build up in his good eye, and he blinks frantically~

MASTER:

~turns Alan’s head towards him so he can see what’s wrong, starting to look angry after he’s gotten over the initial surprise, pulling Alan close and stroking his hair comfortingly~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, remembering him saying he could see the whole facility and catching on, speaking to the Master now~ is it the same as…?

MASTER:

~shakes his head a little~ I don’t know what it is… but it isn’t good.

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head a little, concerned but working through this logically~ it never is. But we always get through it…

ALAN:

Why is… why is the room different… ~he murmurs from behind the Master’s arm, peeking out at the Doctor with his eye-lens~

DOCTOR:

~smiles softly in reassurance, asking calmly~ how is it different, Alan? What are you seeing?

ALAN:

I see you… and words, and shapes… ~closes his eyes tightly~

DOCTOR:

It’s alright, it’s completely okay… ~hesitates to keep questioning his son for fear of upsetting him more~ it’s probably information about what you’re looking at, if I were to guess.

ALAN:

I just want it to go away… ~he whimpers, burrowing into the Master’s arms~

DOCTOR:

Look, ~brings a hand up to his face briefly to keep himself together and think straight~ Alan, you’re gonna have to be brave. You remember what “brave” means, right?

ALAN:

~nods a little against the Master’s chest, giving a barely audible sound of agreement~

DOCTOR:

~stares down at the bed, figuring he ought to let Alan process things~

MASTER:

~gently rubs Alan’s back, speaking to the Doctor~ should we just stay here until we have to leave?

DOCTOR:

Until we have to, unless we want to. ~creates the exception for the illusion of choice, realizing something~ do you think emancipation grills are a hazard now?

MASTER:

Hm? ~looks down at Alan, shaking his head~ no, it’s got to be approved Aperture tech… like the jumpsuits and boots.

DOCTOR:

~nods a little~ you’re probably right… she wouldn’t inconvenience herself like that.

ALAN:

Father… ~he whimpers~ I’m hungry…

MASTER:

~looks down at him~ hungry? Uh… ~looks around the room, meeting the Doctor’s gaze helplessly~

DOCTOR:

~gets off of the bed to go to the mini fridge that tends to be in these rooms, hoping this one has unexpired food~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the fridge has a jug of water and another container of beans, along with a metal bowl or two~

DOCTOR:

~takes out the container and a bowl, sniffing the beans just to be sure they’re not expired before pouring out a portion of them and closing the container. Walks back to Alan and the Master after putting the container in the fridge~ this is what we have.

MASTER:

~nods a little, nudging Alan and helping him sit up, taking the bowl from the Doctor~ here, Alan. Try to eat it, we don’t have anything else…

ALAN:

~looks over at the bowl, carefully taking it from the Master and hesitating to bring it to his mouth~

DOCTOR:

~paces around a bit, clearly thinking as he occasionally runs a hand through his hair and mumbles a word or two~

MASTER:

~divides his attention between helping Alan take sips of the bean-soup to watching the Doctor, in a general state of concern for both~

DOCTOR:

~pauses after a bit to look around the room and note and all technology, nodding slightly and looking through his old clothes’ pockets for his sonic~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s only a camera in the corner of the ceiling above the chair, but it’s enclosed in a protective cage; his sonic isn’t in his pockets either, which have been completely emptied apart from his collar and dog tag~

DOCTOR:

Not even a psychic paper… ~seems exasperated as he goes back to pacing~ I wonder if GLaDOS has the capacity to hold a hobby… have fun with something other than her job…

MASTER:

Doctor, what are you going on about… ~he asks as if he’s exasperated too, convincing Alan to eat the beans~

DOCTOR:

~speaks quickly without even slowing his step~ trying to get us out of here, or at least better off. No sonic, no TARDIS, hardly any available technology worth talking about; every time I figure we’re nearing rock-bottom GLaDOS interjects with a jackhammer. I figure if I think about this like I’d think about anything else I might win, as I used to do to some degree.

MASTER:

~sighs a little~ you do that. ~sets the bowl aside when Alan’s done eating what he’s going to eat, shaking faintly~

DOCTOR:

~obliviously continues to pace~ come on… robots, androids, humans, Daleks, come on…

ALAN:

~looks over at the Doctor, looking worried at his frustration~ Daddy…

DOCTOR:

~his eyes light up with old determination~ Idea. ~turns to the Master and Alan and realizes how absent he’s been~ oh, sorry, yes Alan?

MASTER:

Did you come up with something? ~he asks with mild surprise, turning to sit on the edge of the bed~

DOCTOR:

Nothing particularly new but something nonetheless. ~glances briefly at the camera, walking over to touch foreheads with the Master and politely but eagerly suggest telepathic conversation~

MASTER:

~accepts the offer, but still doubts her inability to monitor even their thoughts, though he’s interesting as to what this ‘idea’ is~

DOCTOR:

~“She’s in that android and She needs to approach us to do certain things. If we can assume that much, then all we need to do is break an android, which should be as simple as long as our old tactics work.”~

MASTER:

~seems confused as to how breaking an android would do anything to help them get to her~

DOCTOR:

~“Master, She’s the only android here. I she is the android… I thought I did tell you I didn’t make any.”~

MASTER:

~he’s still confused, asking what the Doctor means by ‘old tactics’ and how they even plan to get close to her~

DOCTOR:

~seems exasperated but restates his idea, “she has approached us before, which means she must have to in order to do certain things or else she wouldn’t risk it. Do think for yourself a bit, I don’t want to absolutely spell it out for Her if she’s listening.”~

MASTER:

~“sorry, I’m not exactly clear-headed at the moment,” he responds in a nervously lighthearted tone, taking the Doctor’s suggestion into mind so that they might implement it sometime in the future~

DOCTOR:

~his irritation dissipates into concern, asking the Master what the problem is as it could be a number of things~

MASTER:

~smiles a little, bringing his faintly shaking hand up to the Doctor’s cheek so he can feel it~ this blasted thing again…

DOCTOR:

~he has an idea he very clearly does not want to implement to the point where he visibly grimaces~ ah… ~asks the Master how he wants to handle it this time around~

MASTER:

~he’s not entirely sure, knowing he won’t do anything about it in front of Alan, especially~

DOCTOR:

~timidly asks if perhaps he can help telepathically. Emotional pain did work before, after all~

MASTER:

~hesitates, mentioning carefully that physical pain is a lot easier to get through, though he wonders what the Doctor would do to cause him emotional pain~

DOCTOR:

~sighs through his nose, very clearly hesitant but also worried for the Master~ I suppose you might not even remember, Drek.

MASTER:

~furrows his eyebrows, moving back from the Doctor’s head~ what, calling me names? ~feels like there has to be more to this than that~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ part of the dream, the most recent one… never mind it, it clearly won’t work if it was fabricated for the sake of one dream. ~backs off and starts pacing again out of a need to keep moving~

MASTER:

~looks thoughtful, rubbing his temple~ the one I don’t remember… what happened?

ALAN:

~has curled up on his side, hugging his legs close to himself~

DOCTOR:

You don’t want to know and I don’t want to tell. Certainly not aloud. ~glances at Alan to gesture to him at first but ends up getting concerned and climbing into bed to comfort him~

ALAN:

~stares at the wall, tears welling up his eye~ I don’t remember what home looks like…

DOCTOR:

~rubs Alan’s back, speaking softly~ would it help if I showed you telepathically?

MASTER:

~gets up, patting himself down to make sure he doesn’t have anything on him before heading towards the emancipation grid~

ALAN:

~looks over at the Doctor, nodding a little~

DOCTOR:

~touches foreheads with Alan, making his presence as welcoming as he can as he shows Alan memories of the house as it is when everything was right, with the Master smiling and laughing and playing with Artemis; with Alan always eager to learn and do things and meet people and go on adventures; with Karen and happy, healthy Si’nuitelle and the TARDIS always patiently content outside… he doesn’t realize it but a tear escapes his eye at the recollection~

ALAN:

~seems to relax considerably, though a faint bit of distress remains as he asks a question~ why did you have to leave?

DOCTOR:

~sighs, answering~ I thought we were safe, I really did, but then I realized I had missed something. When I realized She was still here your Father and I knew we had one chance to stop Her before She got to us… and we took that chance, and we were too late.

ALAN:

I woke up and you were gone… then Jack came… when the TARDIS came back I thought maybe you were going back home… ~closes his eyes, adding after a moment~ being brave is hard.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ it is… but it can save people. Lots and lots or just a few, but whole lives… do you want to hear a story?

ALAN:

Yeah. ~he nods, keeping his eyes closed~

DOCTOR:

So there was a man, Micky Smith… he was human, and very afraid of all the dangerous adventures I went on, but he wanted to make sure Rose, my companion and his girlfriend, was safe. So he came with us and faced all those things, all my enemies… he was an okay help, until one day he really proved his bravery.

ALAN:

~listens quietly, speaking when the Doctor pauses~ what’d he do?

DOCTOR:

We crashed in a parallel universe and the parallel Cybermen were destroying that Earth. Cybermen are androids who were created to be rid of emotion and mortality. Anyway, we fought a bunch of Cybermen and saved London but not all of Earth and we were heading to the TARDIS to come back to our proper dimension and he stayed in that one. He stayed there to keep that Earth safe.

ALAN:

So… we gotta stay here? ~easily makes a connection between the Doctor’s story and their current situation, though it doesn’t make much logical sense~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ no, he came back after he beat the Cybermen. To protect the people in the universe he belongs in.

ALAN:

~furrows his eyebrows~ so which part was brave?

DOCTOR:

The fact that he fought what he was afraid of and kept going. He kept trying and trying to protect Earth, even though he was scared.

MASTER:

~comes back into the room at a run, slowing down once he’s past the emancipation grid and catching his breath~ {Doctor, I just, I disconnected the elevator. Come on, before she fixes it.}

DOCTOR:

~scoops up Alan to stand and run out, suddenly highly animated~ {let’s go!}

MASTER:

~nods quickly, turning to lead the way to the elevator to their left, ducking inside and immediately crouching down next to the opened control panel~

DOCTOR:

~sits on the floor of the elevator with Alan, smiling at a memory as he watches the Master~

ALAN:

~clings to the Doctor’s neck, not sure exactly what’s going on~

MASTER:

~closes the doors, having the elevator bring them down after a moment of indecisively muttering to himself~

DOCTOR:

~speaks to the Master after a moment~ Hey, probably a bad time to bring this up, but do you remember that random rainbow bridge that showed up before?

MASTER:

Doctor, of course I do. Not the time. ~speaks curtly, focused on making sure the elevator doesn’t fall or anything~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, having expected such a response and falling silent so the Master can do what he has to~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the light once again starts to fade the further down they go~

MASTER:

~decidedly stops the elevator, readjusting it to be at the correct height of the nearest floor~ I hope this is out of her range…

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, oddly eager as he stands up, leaving Alan sitting on the floor~ are we near anywhere familiar?

MASTER:

I’m… not sure. ~helps Alan get up and out of the elevator, not wanting to stay inside a second longer than they have to~

DOCTOR:

~walks out after Alan and the Master~ fair.

MASTER:

~squints in the darkness, reaching a hand out to feel along the wall to make sure he doesn’t run into anything as they walk down the hall~

DOCTOR:

~focuses on getting around in the dark though he almost feels more comfortable here than in the well-lit halls of Aperture~

ALAN:

~walks easily down the hall, seeming almost confused by his parents’ fumbling in the darkness~ there’s a door up there. ~points ahead~

DOCTOR:

How— ~looks over at their son~ oh. Let’s go, then. ~not able to see exactly where Alan was pointing but hoping it’ll become evident~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the only light is the red dot of Alan’s robotic pupil, though it doesn’t do much more than illuminate one side of Alan’s face~

MASTER:

~Keeps walking, feeling for the door and its handle when they reach the end of the hall~

DOCTOR:

~stops behind where he hears the Master fumbling for the door, knowing he won’t be of much help when it comes to this~

MASTER:

Dammit… ~finds that the door is locked, putting his ear up to it and closing his eyes as he listens~

ALAN:

Father, what are you doing? ~he asks, curious~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, turning back to the door~ any progress, Master?

MASTER:

Maybe… ~looks over at the Doctor, or the general direction of his voice~ something’s in there. If it’s what I think it is… we might have a chance at getting in.

DOCTOR:

~becomes re-engaged in the task at hand~ Alright, how?

MASTER:

~sighs, turning back to the door~ by using something I’d hoped never to have to use again…

DOCTOR:

…what is it? ~asks his question warily, not trusting anything about the Master’s rather vague plan~

MASTER:

While I was… “stuck” here, She planted a chip in my hand, maybe She wanted to keep track of me or something… I figured out how to reverse-engineer it and sort of access some of what She could do instead. But, then She figured out how to use it to speak directly through to my mind, so I deactivated it as soon as I could… ~leans against the wall, holding his wrist as he pauses before continuing~ it’s how I controlled the cords with just a gesture.

DOCTOR:

~is confused by the Master’s story~ She could speak directly through to my mind before, though… it only happened once but it was certainly Her.

MASTER:

She can only do that if she’s in range. With the chip, she can get to me almost anywhere. If it’s active. I bet She saw it as a countermove after I hacked it first.

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ ah. Well you deactivated it once, you can do that again, right?

MASTER:

Yes, but… ~is clearly hesitant~ it might be more helpful to us activated than not.

DOCTOR:

{Activating it only ups the chance of Her finding us, it lets her mess with your head more than she has.} It doesn’t seem like the best risk to take.

MASTER:

~considers the Doctor’s point, giving a small hum of indecision~ {if we don’t, we’ll just be stuck here until she does something to get us back. If I activate it, and I can control whatever’s past this door…}

DOCTOR:

{Why don’t we look at what’s past it and decide then? If we can handle it fine without the chip, we’ll deactivate it. At least for now.}

MASTER:

~nods a little, before realizing the Doctor probably can’t see~ Alright… ~notices Alan~

ALAN:

~is looking between the two of them, distressed~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to also notice Alan’s distress~ Alan, what’s wrong?

ALAN:

What’s Father gonna do…? ~he asks, looking over at the Doctor for an answer or an explanation~

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a second before explaining~ he’s going to get us further along using technology GLaDOS put in his hand. It’s not really dangerous technology, just a chip, so your Father will be alright, alright?

MASTER:

~his hand is faintly visible for a second as he uses a very miniscule amount of regeneration energy to activate the chip again, quickly going to the door and placing his hand on it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~after a moment, something hits the door, and the handle turns with a click as the door unlocks~

DOCTOR:

~watches the Master, a little worried by the use of regeneration energy~ that’s actually kinda cool. If you take away the circumstance and all, that is.

MASTER:

Just try not to agitate them, and we should be fine. ~turns the handle, slowly opening the door; he moves his hand again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lights in the room flicker faintly on, the cords that hang down from the rafters waiting and poised like curious cobras~

DOCTOR:

~looks at the cords and relaxes, holding his hands up in a small surrender~ oh hello; do you guys remember me? I am so sorry, I really did think She was gone…

ALAN:

~remains frozen a few feet away from the doorway, watching the cords~

MASTER:

~gently moves them aside~ these ones shouldn’t be too dangerous. They might not even be connected to Her…

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, careful not to step on or startle any cords~ those that aren’t connected to Her are like us, they hate Her… the ones I met, at least, were good allies.

MASTER:

When did you meet those, again? ~navigates through the room, stepping over bits of broken debris~

ALAN:

~runs up and grips the back of the Doctor’s jumpsuit, walking closely with his dad~

DOCTOR:

~hesitates noticeably~ …when I was “checking on Aperture.” ~walks at a steady but cautious pace, making sure he doesn’t lose Alan or lead him unnecessarily near the cords~

MASTER:

Oh, ~smiles~ well I _was_ really mad at her. ~walks over to a computer that’s against the wall near another door, briefly checking that it’s unusable before opening the door~

DOCTOR:

~he cocks an eyebrow, following the Master~ and you aren’t now?

MASTER:

I am, but not as… ~pauses thoughtfully~ vengeful. ~heads through the doorway, muttering something under his breath as he walks down the dimly lit hallway, looking side to side for doors that may lead to something useful and aren’t blocked by debris~

DOCTOR:

~follows along, nodding in understanding at the Master though he still has questions, just none he’ll ask for now~

MASTER:

Good thing is, there shouldn’t be any emancipation whatevers down here… ~he continues looking, opening doors and looking in~

ALAN:

~trips over a bent support beam on the floor, losing his grip on the Doctor’s jumpsuit and catching himself with his hands on the ground~

DOCTOR:

Alan-! ~realizes their son just tripped and should be fine, relaxing a little as he kneels to help Alan up~

ALAN:

~he whimpers a little as he gets to his feet, holding his scraped palms upwards~ Daddy, where are we going? ~he asks wearily, watching the Master go into another room~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, brushing Alan off though there isn’t really any _dirt_ here~ wherever we can… I can carry you, if you’d like.

ALAN:

~nods a little in agreement, reaching his arms up towards the Doctor~

MASTER:

~comes back out of the room, muttering again but empty-handed~

DOCTOR:

~picks Alan up and carries him over to join the Master, situating him on his hip to be easily carried~

MASTER:

~runs his hands through his hair, starting to pace~ we can’t get close to the surface until we find something to use against her—dammit, then there’s the TARDIS…

DOCTOR:

~chuckles a little~ now you sound like me. ~thinks for a second~ the way I see it we’ll have to actually beat Her to get out without the potential of the TARDIS dying or at least being locked away and tormented.

MASTER:

~he checks the wall nearest to him to make sure it’s sturdy before slumping back against it in frustration~ I don’t know where to go from here…

DOCTOR:

Let’s just pick a direction then. ~continues walking in the direction they have been, checking doors to see if they’re open and if what’s behind them is of interest~

MASTER:

~trails behind them, looking down at his hand and muttering to himself occasionally~

ENVIRONMENT:

~most of the rooms are completely empty or filled with trash, a dead human in one of them that’s near a staircase that leads downward~

DOCTOR:

~glances back at the Master~ we did get through that one room, you can deactivate the chip if you want. ~falters when he peeks into the room with the dead human, closing the door before Alan can see~

MASTER:

~nods a little, putting his hand in his pocket and going silent as they walk~

ENVIRONMENT:

~at the bottom of the staircase is another level of rooms, and faint music breaks through the usual background noise of the facility~

DOCTOR:

~follows the sound of the music, figuring music means working technology and working technology with two Timelord geniuses means nearly anything they want~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the music is coming from further down the hall, through a tall hole in the wall that leads to a cavity large enough for people to fit inside. The floor is littered with empty jugs of water and beans, and a small radio sits in the corner, playing a slow and sad song that goes “oh you meant so much… have you given up?”~

DOCTOR:

~goes to turn the radio off, answering it though it’s just a radio~ never…

ALAN:

~lowers himself to the ground when the Doctor’s turning the radio off, looking around at the small hideout and pointing up at the wall~ what’s that?

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a painting there, a little difficult to see as whatever paint was used was extremely minimalistic, showing what seems to be an open mouth about to consume a diamond-like gem~

DOCTOR:

A painting? ~squints for a second~ the White Point Star? What, did some idiot eat it or something? I mean clearly someone was living and hiding out here at one point…

MASTER:

~walks in, looking around~ did you find anything useful? ~goes over to and picks up the radio~

DOCTOR:

Not unless we can make something from that radio… or if this painting has any significance. ~gestures to the wall Alan and him were looking at~

MASTER:

~squints at the painting, then his eyes widen in recognition~ maybe it’s some clue as to where the White Point Star is… ~shakes his head a little, then looks back to the Doctor~ are we still looking for it, though?

DOCTOR:

~thinks for a moment~ it would give us the power to get rid of the drums, should She plant them backin one of our heads.

MASTER:

~nods a little after thinking about it for a moment, looking over at Alan and the radio~ let’s see what we can do with this. ~kneels down, picking up the radio~

DOCTOR:

Hopefully something useful… ~kneels next to the Master thoughtfully, trying to think of how to best utilize this~

MASTER:

~turns the radio over, looking for a way to get it open~ maybe we could get it to send some kind of signal out… not that it’d manage to get farther than Eaden on the best of days.

DOCTOR:

~thinks for another moment before speaking~ …Chell? I mean, I’d hate to call her back down here, but if she’s our only shot…

MASTER:

~nearly drops the radio as he’s turning it over, shakily lowering it to the ground and swallowing~ you do that, if you can… ~backs up, turning and leaving the small hideout in a hurry~

DOCTOR:

~looks for anything breakable he could turn into a tool to work on the radio, knowing multiple reasons why the Master would walk out and therefore not following him~

ALAN:

Father…? ~walks up to the opening and looks out, not having the sense to let the Master go~

DOCTOR:

Your Father will come back, Alan, he’s just looking around to make sure we haven’t missed anything. ~continues his search while he speaks~

ALAN:

Can’t I go with him? ~he asks, still watching outside in the hallway~

ENVIRONMENT:

~all the Doctor finds is empty bean containers~

DOCTOR:

~starts towards the hall~ I have to go anyway, so come on, let’s look around. All this run down technology and trash, we should be able to find what we need for this radio.

ALAN:

~nods with conviction, following the Doctor back into the hallway~

MASTER:

~isn’t visible, probably holed up in one of the other rooms~

DOCTOR:

~Looks in the rooms he knows had things in them, avoiding the dead human he saw earlier~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the Doctor comes into a room with bits of junk in it, there’s a clattering from the next room over~

ALAN:

~stops and looks over with wide eyes~ what was that?

DOCTOR:

~turns to the clattering~ I don’t know. ~strides out of the room they’re in to check the next room over~ be careful, stay behind me.

ALAN:

~follows the Doctor, peering around him as he opens the door~

MASTER:

Everything’s fine! ~he calls when he hears the door open, fumbling through items on the floor and occasionally picking one up to check if the edge is sharp or not before tossing it aside~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ tell me if you find something! ~closes the door to continue his search for a tool~

ALAN:

~hesitates before following the Doctor again~ is Father okay?

ENVIRONMENT:

~back in the other room, the Doctor finds a wall clock, a couple of plastic utensils and a dirty lab coat nearby or on the single desk, along with empty cardboard boxes and an office chair~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, he’s fine. ~checks the lab coat for items out of curiosity before taking the wall clock down to break it for parts~

ALAN:

Okay. ~easily accepts the Doctor’s answer, walking over to the desk and picking up the bent plastic spoon, tapping it across the desk on its handle like it’s a person walking and looking around~

DOCTOR:

~uses bits of the clock to work on the radio, finding that the shapes and sizes of the parts very sufficiently for what he has to do~

ALAN:

~suddenly drops the spoon, looking frantically back and forth at the area in front of him~ Daddy…! I-I see words again they aren’t going away… ~turns around, blinks heavily, even shaking his head a little with seemingly no success~

DOCTOR:

~seems relatively unfazed~ Alright, calm down, what do the words say? They’re just words, I doubt they can really harm you.

ALAN:

They say… ~trails off, slowly reading it aloud~ gohd… to see… you?

DOCTOR:

Good to see you? ~pauses and his eyes widen a little but he shakes his head~ it’s probably just my thought or something; I know I am happy to see you, even though we’re here.

ALAN:

~blinks a few times~ it’s gone now… ~looks over at the doctor, walking to him and wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and sets down what he’s doing to hug Alan back~ that’s good. Careful of the broken bits of clock, now, I’d hate for you to get cut on it.

ALAN:

Okay. ~steps back after a moment, going to the desk to pick up his spoon again~ are we gonna use this stuff to get back home?

DOCTOR:

That’s the idea. ~continues working on the radio, most of his focus going into reengineering the device~

MASTER:

~still hasn’t returned by the time the Doctor finishes up~

ALAN:

~just gets a little tired, tapping the spoon less enthusiastically~

DOCTOR:

~now that he has his transmitter set up he tries to send a message to Foxglove, simple and in morse code, “She is back”~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the message seems to go through, though there’s no real way to tell if it was received~

DOCTOR:

~picks up the device and stands, stretching a little~ come on, let’s go see how your Father’s doing.

ALAN:

~Looks over, needing a moment to register what the Doctor said and sliding out of the squeaky office chair to follow him~

DOCTOR:

~walks out into the hallway, knocking on the door to the next room over where the Master was before~ hey Master, I fixed up the radio!

MASTER:

That’s good… ~the Doctor can barely hear the Master’s voice through the door; it sounds muffled already~

DOCTOR:

~grows a bit worried~ I sent the message… {I also think She might be using Alan’s optic somehow or is at least observing us through something…}

MASTER:

~he takes a moment to respond, frustrated~ {of course she would be using it…}

DOCTOR:

~leans against the wall next to the door~ {He saw words again: good to see you.}

MASTER:

{Definitely Her; what else could it be?} ~he gives a small sigh; eventually the scent of blood reaches the Doctor from under the door~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, looking up at the ceiling~ {do you have anything to use as bandaging?}

MASTER:

{No.} ~he responds simply~

ALAN:

~goes over to the Doctor, reaching for the Doctor’s hand so he can telepathically understand what he’s saying~

DOCTOR:

~takes Alan’s hand but just speaks in English~ alright… do you need something, then?

MASTER:

I’m fine. Just let me know if we’re going somewhere. ~his reply is somewhat blunt, still difficult to hear through the door~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~goes back into the room with the now-broken clock, looking at the radio again~ I wonder if I can get this to receive messages too… you want to know how it works, Alan?

ALAN:

Okay… ~replies unenthusiastically, sitting down on the ground and leaning his back against the wall~

DOCTOR:

~sits on the chair and starts expanding everything there is to know about his transmitter~

ALAN:

~most of it seems to go over his head, and he just nods along until the Doctor’s finished or he finds an opportunity to speak~ why won’t Father come out?

DOCTOR:

~frowns a little but answers Alan~ I don’t know exactly why… I’m sure he has his reasons, though.

ALAN:

~his eyes wander to the ground, picking up one of the Doctor’s feathers once he sees it~ maybe we could go in if he won’t come out?

DOCTOR:

I’ll check on him. ~stands but falters~ on second thought, stick with me. I don’t trust this place being safe. ~walks into the room the Master’s been in~ hey, you’ve got us worrying, you okay?

ALAN:

~gets up and quickly catches up to the Doctor, petting the feather~

MASTER:

~there’s another brief clattering as the Doctor speaks, as if the Master got startled and knocked something~ yeah… yeah, I’m fine. Just… {nothing worse than the usual.}

DOCTOR:

~nods, just getting concerned again~ alright, well, Alan wants to see you…

MASTER:

~the room behind the door goes silent, the Master’s hesitancy almost tangible in the air~

DOCTOR:

Here, ~runs and grabs the old lab coat, brushing it off so it’s presentable and less likely to cause infection if in contact with open injuries~ {make yourself as unconcerning as you can.} ~opens the door a crack, tossing the lab coat in before closing it~

ALAN:

What’s that for, Daddy? ~he asks, confused as he comes out with the lab coat~

DOCTOR:

Your Father. ~he answers, technically truthfully~

ALAN:

Oh… ~he pretends to understand, watching the door~

MASTER:

~after a minute or so he emerges, wearing the labcoat with the sleeves down~ sorry about that…

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ it’s fine. You’re here now. So, what now? I did send a message, but I can’t know if it made it…

MASTER:

How many times did you send it? ~goes over to Alan, ruffling his hair and giving him a reassuring smile~

DOCTOR:

I should probably send it again, though there’s no guarantee they get it either way. ~just sits on the floor and resends the message a few times~

MASTER:

Is there any way we could send it continuously and just leave it here? ~looks down at the Doctor and the device~

DOCTOR:

~pauses in thought, picking up the radio and standing~ yeah, should be doable. ~walks back into the broken clock room to make the necessary adjustments to the device~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor, looking into the room curiously with Alan at his side~ used the clock? Didn’t think of that…

DOCTOR:

I’ll take that as a compliment. ~doesn’t look up from the radio, already working on it intently~

MASTER:

~wanders around the room, looking at the various items in it while the Doctor works to pass the time, seeming tense~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t take too awful long to set up the continuous transmission and stand back up, stretching a little~ done!

MASTER:

Right. Now we should probably move out, this thing is a dead giveaway to our location. ~turns away from the desk~

ALAN:

~points up at the Doctor’s wings when he stretches them~ Daddy, you’ve got holes in your wings.

DOCTOR:

~quickly closes his wings though their feathers rise a bit in embarrassment~ they’re just missing feathers, it’s perfectly normal… for a bird.

MASTER:

I thought you said you weren’t a bird. ~he comments with a hint of amusement, on his way out of the room but glancing back at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

I am not. ~he very clearly is not up for bantering about this as he crosses his arms and reluctantly follows the Master out~

MASTER:

Alright, alright… ~he doesn’t take it further, not sure why the Doctor’s suddenly so defensive; he keeps walking down the hall, occasionally checking around for anything different to make sure everyone’s still following~ there should be another elevator nearby…

DOCTOR:

~he gradually ceases his sulking as they walk~ one of Her elevators or…?

MASTER:

If we can use it, Yeah; If it’s the only way to get out of this area, it’s all we can do. ~he sounds a little frustrated with the restricted position he’s in~

DOCTOR:

So the usual drill, then. ~stuffs his hands in his pockets as he walks, this sort of hopeless progression feeling practically routine by now~

MASTER:

Yeah… ~keeps looking around as they walk, finding a door that opens to a catwalk but the catwalk is broken off before it reaches anywhere. Closes the door, shaking his head and walking to the elevator at the end of the hall~

DOCTOR:

~follows the Master, looking around a bit himself~ you know, we treated the first tests we ever did like a game…

MATER:

It almost was a game, then. We didn’t expect it to become our lives. ~drops his gaze as he steps into the elevator, as it almost feels like giving up~

DOCTOR:

~steps in after the Master, glancing back to be sure Alan’s following~ true, though being stuck in a miserable situation doesn’t mean we have to be miserable while we try to get out of it.

MASTER:

We’ll be miserable if She has anything to say about it. ~looks back and takes Alan’s hand, making sure everyone’s inside before attempting to crack the elevator’s control panel~

DOCTOR:

Well then you can roll over onto your back if you want, I’m going to try to make the best of a bad situation.

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a brief disapproving look, still working on getting the panel open before the elevator starts moving upward lazily~

DOCTOR:

~sighs, remembering having their own bit of fun even when they felt it was pretty much hopeless but not pushing the subject further~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator keeps going at its own pace, lights returning to the levels that they pass by until it eventually comes to a stop and the doors open to a small room with a single-occupant elevator at the opposite wall~

DOCTOR:

~watches the other elevator like it’s an enemy, mildly surprised that there’s only one single person elevator~

MASTER:

I’ll go. ~he immediately offers, walking out of the elevator to head towards the other one~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~he lets the Master go, knowing one of them should stay with Alan~ you be careful!

MASTER:

~nods a little, standing inside the elevator and waiting for it to close, knocking on the glass wall when it’s seemingly not responding~ hello?

DOCTOR:

~sighs heavily, stepping out of the larger elevator~ figures. We don’t choose, she has something specific in mind.

MASTER:

~steps out of the elevator, frustrated~ okay, you go then.

DOCTOR:

~walks into the smaller elevator, a bit worried by the possibility that it’s Alan she wants~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors slide closed almost immediately, bringing the Doctor upwards and the others go out of sight~

DOCTOR:

~gives a little wave, honestly relieved, talking to GLaDOS~ so, what will you do to me this time?

 


	17. Confetti

GLaDOS:

*Nothing really new. A few tests by yourself.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator goes silent again, still moving upward~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles a little, leaning on the wall~ isn’t it your job to come up with new things to test?

GLaDOS:

*Yes it is. And you’ve got some new things, haven’t you?*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator comes to a gentle stop and the doors open to the usual round chamber at the beginning of a test, a staircase leading up to where the actual test starts~

DOCTOR:

Hm-? ~glances back, opening his wings a little~ oh. ~focuses forward to walk to the test~ well they’re not in the best condition right now, but yeah.

GLaDOS:

*I was thinking about that. What if I leave you in a room somewhere I can speed up your time stream and pull you back out again when you’re done?*

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s an emancipation grid at the top of the stairs, and two idle mechanical arms on either side of the hallway~

DOCTOR:

As long as you give me a Rubik’s cube or something I’d be fine with that. Though it could take months… ~walks up to and through the emancipation grid~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the mechanical arm seems to wake up when he comes through, and one of them grabs hold of his arm with a tight grip~

GLaDOS:

*I doubt the zero room would be of much use to you, so that’s probably how we’ll do it. I can’t wait to see how you fare in isolation.*

DOCTOR:

~rolls his eyes, looking at the mechanical arm in irritation~ I’ve been imprisoned before, and the zero room’s in the TARDIS, so it’s not exactly complete isolation anyway.

GLaDOS:

*I never said we’d be using the zero room. Oh and, just saying, you might experience complications if you do ever use the zero room; I haven’t tested how it reacts to mutant Timelords.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the arms work together, pulling the Doctor’s wrists back and binding them together with stiff metal in such a way that his wings rest above his arms~

DOCTOR:

~looks a bit confused but drops the subject. Glances back at where the arms move his wrists, raising his eyebrows suggestively~ if I didn’t know any better I’d say you enjoy seeing me in handcuffs.

GLaDOS:

*It is for testing purposes.* ~she responds coolly~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the mechanical arms retract back to where they were and the round door in front of the Doctor opens~

DOCTOR:

Okay, whatever you say! ~continues through the door~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the test before the Doctor consists of a surprisingly small chamber, the exit door requiring power from two pedestal-buttons on either side of the room, though the buttons are behind glass with only a small horizontal opening at the approximate height of each button~

DOCTOR:

~walks into the room and looks around, opening his right wing to reach through the opening in one of the glass walls and hit the button with it, continuing to the other to do the same~

ENVIRONMENT:

~both of the check marks appear next to the door, and it slides open with a cheerful “clok”. It seems the test isn’t complete, however; behind the door is a continued room, somewhat longer than the previous one, with a thin beam spanning across the deep pit between the Doctor and the next exit door~

DOCTOR:

~takes a deep breath and steps onto the beam, extending his wings to their full (and quite impressive, he might brag) wingspan for balance as he walks along it, knowing his wings will lighten his fall if he does trip up~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the lack of outside disturbances works in the Doctor’s favor, and he makes it across the beam without actually falling. The next door opens, and the room behind it has no exit door; instead, the floor is made up of grey square panels, a noticeable change from the past two chambers~

DOCTOR:

~folds his wings and cautiously steps out onto the new flooring~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the floor seems sturdy~

DOCTOR:

~walks out and looks around the room, a little more relaxed but still untrusting of his surroundings~

ENVIRONMENT:

~suddenly, the floor beneath him gives way and sends him plummeting, how far being unclear immediately~

DOCTOR:

~opens his wings on instinct, calling out as he looks down to see where he’s plummeting~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the floor comes up relatively quickly, though he takes a hard blow to the head and everything goes fuzzy for a second or two~

DOCTOR:

~groans in pain, really hoping he didn’t break anything though his main focus is on breathing again as the wind has been completely knocked out of him~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the exit door comes into focus, and he seems to have just landed in another empty room below the first one~

DOCTOR:

You could’ve asked any physicist to know how that was going to end up… ~he complains before getting himself to his feet and trudging to the door, horribly achy~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the door opens and the next elevator is revealed, the Doctor’s manacles unlock and fall off of his wrists~

DOCTOR:

~stretches his arms and folds his wings, sitting down once he’s in the elevator~

GLaDOS:

*So; ready to do nothing for a while?*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors slide closed and the capsule moves downward~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs, answering though he knows it’s unnecessary~ sure; I’ll keep the illusion of having a choice, too.

GLaDOS:

*I don’t have a Rubik’s cube, though I can give you a bag of confetti.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator slows to a stop, a white-paneled room being built in front of him, a cot placed inside by a few mechanical arms before the panels replace themselves, one panel flipping up to spit out a small bag of unopened confetti; then the doors slide open~

DOCTOR:

~steps out into his holding cell~ I appreciate it. ~sits down and opens the confetti, starting to sort pieces of it by color~ see you in what’s likely to be a few months for me…

GLaDOS:

*Have fun.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors close and it leaves, panels moving in front of it to close the Doctor into a doorless box~

~•~

DOCTOR:

~sorting the confetti takes roughly a day of his time, after which he makes patterns from the colors, then images, sorting the colors between each creation. The images start as simple shapes and turn into scenes then people. After three weeks he finally lets himself sleep; he dreams of a similar room with more color and an actual bed instead of a cot and his old clothes, along with a screen on which he can talk to people. Sometimes he talks for hours with a confetti image of a companion, sometimes days. He does make the Master and Alan and the TARDIS and Claiborne from confetti on separate occasions. He adds his fallen feathers to the art and acts out whole stories as he tells them to the confetti~

~•~

DOCTOR:

~as the Doctor goes on through the weeks a few pieces of confetti fall apart and he’s devastated by the loss of the little bit of color he can access. He treats the shiny plastic like glass from then on, forgetting what people feel like, how conversations feel. Eventually he loses his sense of how the real world looks, minus bright jumpsuit orange, his skin, brown, white, black, and the few bright, metallic colors of the confetti (yellow, green, blue, and red). He sings songs to remember what music sounds like, though other voices start to slip from the mind. He makes the Master out of confetti to apologize to him for forgetting and goes on to tell more stories~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the first thing the Doctor hears other than himself and the background noise of the facility is GLaDOS’ robotic humming, a quiet sound at first~

DOCTOR:

~looks up immediately and goes quiet out of utter fascination when he hears it, grinning—another person! GLaDOS probably, he realizes, but still contact!~

GLaDOS:

~after a minute or so of her humming, she speaks, also gentle compared to how she usually is~ *Hello. I understand these are delicate things to come out of; why don’t we start with just a person?*

DOCTOR:

~attempts a serious expression and nods a little, speaking a bit timidly~ I’m not… I’ve not started hallucinating, have I? I’m actually talking to someone?

GLaDOS:

*Yes. Just a moment.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~slowly, the panels on the empty end of the room move back to reveal the elevator shaft again. The elevator itself arrives shortly after~

MASTER:

~is standing inside, looking upset and worried as he waits for the doors to open~

DOCTOR:

~his eyes widen and he just stares for a moment, glancing down at a confetti version of Jack briefly before stepping towards the elevator~ Master…?

MASTER:

~the elevator doors open, allowing for the Master to walk out though he only takes a few steps, looking the Doctor up and down~ hey… ~he takes a moment to put aside his anger, since he’s not angry at the Doctor, taking a deep breath before speaking again~ how long has it been?

DOCTOR:

~the Doctor is absolutely enraptured by the Master’s presence though it’s a bit overwhelming~ I don’t know… months, felt like years but it can’t have been… six months is on the longer end of how long a _bird_ takes to molt but I can’t tell you the average time for a mutant Time-bird.

MASTER:

~takes another step forward, extending his arms in an open offer for a hug~ it’s only been a week for us…

DOCTOR:

Thank God—er, actually GLaDOS, I suppose. ~shakes his head and walks over to the Master to accept the hug offer, starting to cry once he gets there and brings his head down to burrow into the Master’s shoulder~ you’re actually here…

MASTER:

Yeah. ~smiles a little, bringing one hand to the back of the Doctor’s head to pet his hair and the other around his waist~ have you been sleeping enough?

DOCTOR:

~nods a little~ I slept when I was tired. Well, not at the beginning, but now.

MASTER:

~his right hand gently reaches under the Doctor’s wing, lifting it a little~ your wings look healthy… did she just do this to let you molt? ~sounds a little angry again~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to think back to why he’s here~ I think… yeah, that was it. She wanted to test the wings, couldn’t do it while they were falling apart.

MASTER:

~he sighs quietly~ ready to go now? ~he notices the Doctor’s confetti drawing, taking a moment to try to figure out what it is~ is that confetti?

DOCTOR:

~nods a little~ She didn’t have a Rubik’s cube… ~holds the Master a little tighter~ you’re very yellow, it made you harder to remember…

MASTER:

Yellow? ~looks down at the Doctor, caught off-guard and giving a small chuckle as he tries to be reassuring~ I’m here now… I’m glad you didn’t forget me.

DOCTOR:

~his voice breaks as he responds~ but I _did._ I mean, not what you’ve done, I don’t have amnesia, but how you sound, how you feel… this. I forgot this.

MASTER:

It’s okay. ~moves back a little, trying to get the Doctor to lift his head~ I’m not leaving or anything…

DOCTOR:

~hesitantly lifts his head but doesn’t let the Master go, pulling himself together a bit. His mental walls are almost nonexistent with how little purpose he’s had to maintain them~ right; right…

MASTER:

~pecks the Doctor’s cheek, smiling softly~ you’ll have to let go of me eventually, Doctor. Whenever you’re ready, we should go…

DOCTOR:

~finds himself stuck between ecstatic and crestfallen~ okay… just, just one more second? ~just holds the Master for another brief moment before collecting himself and reluctantly letting go, hating the loss of contact but containing himself~

MASTER:

~reaches to hold the Doctor’s hand, having taken notice anyway~ better? ~smiles a little, starting to walk towards the elevator~

DOCTOR:

Mhm! ~glances back at his confetti and waves to it with his free hand, whispering~ bye! ~like a child who doesn’t get that people can still hear you if you whisper next to them~

MASTER:

~the Doctor can feel the Master’s worry through their physical contact, and he walks into the elevator with the other Timelord somewhat tensely~

DOCTOR:

Are you okay? ~the phrase comes as if on instinct once he realizes the Master’s upset, though he is clearly really concerned by it~

MASTER:

~shakes his head a little, though it seems more dismissive than as a response~ I’m alright… just worried about you.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors close behind them~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding~ I’m fine—well, starving, I haven’t eaten or drank in the whole time I was gone—but otherwise, I’m okay!

MASTER:

We should be heading back to somewhere with food… ~looks up as the elevator starts moving, his fingers tightening slightly around the Doctor’s hand~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator comes to a stop at the beginning of a test with an emancipation grid at the top of the stairs~

MASTER:

~is about to protest but a sudden shock makes him pull his hand away from the Doctor’s~

DOCTOR:

~looks over in surprise, a bit hurt and confused as he has forgotten about the shock bracelets over the months of their insignificance~

MASTER:

~holds his wrist close to himself, his gaze on the floor as he speaks hesitantly~ you have to go….

DOCTOR:

~just looks more upset before he looks over at the shiny blue emancipation grid and understands~ “not leaving”… do stop telling me that; I’ll keep listening. ~shakes his head, wiping tears away from his eyes~ sorry, I know it’s Her, I’ll go. ~hugs the Master briefly before stepping out of the elevator~

MASTER:

I should see you when you’re done… ~he sounds a little too hopeful for his own good, lifting his gaze to watch the Doctor go~ be careful, okay?

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors close~

DOCTOR:

~turns back to the Master and nods dutifully~ I’ll try! ~hesitates before heading up the stairs, still absorbing all of the relatively new surroundings. He finds himself missing his confetti, though he wouldn’t be able to take it through the emancipation grill anyway~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the test is the exact same thing as the last one he did; the mechanical arms on either side of him equip him with his cufrfs, and the door opens to release him into the room with the two buttons~

DOCTOR:

~he does the same thing he did before with his wings, noting the slightly different shade of red from his confetti~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the next door opens, the second room with the beam also being the same~

DOCTOR:

~very carefully steps out and opens his wings to walk along the beam~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he seems a bit more unsteady this time, but he manages to make it across again. The next room has the same grey floor tiles as it did before, except the exit door is visible on the first level rather than the one below it this time~

DOCTOR:

~just tries to bolt to the visible door, hoping it’ll just open for him and he won’t be dropped again~

ENVIRONMENT:

~he can hear the floor panels moving behind him, but it’s just a taunt; the doors open and allow the Doctor into the elevator, his shackles falling off~

GLaDOS:

*Good job. You did surprisingly well, considering most humans would be inclined to hide in a corner when dropped into a test after total isolation. I’ll put a sticker in your file.*

DOCTOR:

~his feathers rise at the taunt, walking through the doors~ I find the renewed freshness of things fascinating… do you even have stickers?

GLaDOS:

*We have a decent amount leftover from Bring Your Daughter To Work Day.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator doors close behind him, and the capsule moves gently downward~

DOCTOR:

Oh. ~he clearly wasn’t expecting the answer, but he accepts it nonetheless, his feathers gradually flattening as he feels along the smooth glass wall just for the sake of feeling it~

GLaDOS:

*Unfortunately, the stickers never made it to their intended recipients.* ~She continues cheerfully~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator comes to a stop in a familiar wallpapered hallway with doors along one side, the single emancipation grid indicating their room~

DOCTOR:

~he doesn’t respond, rather he looks at the wallpaper as he walks to their room, hoping for the Master or Alan to be there~ hello…?

MASTER:

~Looks up from where he sits on the bed, seemingly alone, with the clothes that were on it having been folded and set aside~ hey! Did you come out in one piece?

DOCTOR:

~raises his wings in a wide gesture as he walks in~ all here! And I wasn’t dropped this time; so that’s nice.

MASTER:

Help yourself to some food… ~smiles and gestures to the mini fridge~ but try not to overdo it, okay?

DOCTOR:  
~nods and opens the fridge to serve himself a bowl of beans and put the thing of beans back~ did I miss anything important—is Alan okay? ~seems to suddenly remember Alan’s various issues beyond simply being in Aperture~

MASTER:

Yeah… I think. ~glances down at the sheets~ he’s not exactly here right now, if you couldn’t tell, so I don’t know for sure.

DOCTOR:

As long as he was the last time you saw him… ~walks over to sit on the bed, feeling it sink with his weight and looking at it for a second before starting to eat his beans, pacing himself. His eyes dart around the room at the frankly overwhelming multitude of colors~

MASTER:

~crawls over to be closer to the Doctor, resting his head on the Doctor’s shoulder and closing his eyes~ I’m sorry… I haven’t been doing a very good job of trying to get us out.

DOCTOR:

~flinches though not badly, not used to physically interacting with people again yet~ that’s okay. We have time.

MASTER:

~lifts his head, looking at the Doctor in concern for a moment before looking down at his arm, carefully pulling up his sleeves~ I did get bandages… ~his arms are wrapped with bloodstained gauze~

DOCTOR:

~looks over when the Master pulls up his sleeves~ that’s good… ~goes back to eating his beans, not really knowing what else to do with himself~

MASTER:

~sighs a little, pulling his sleeves back down and flopping back onto the bed, lying face-up for a moment before rolling to face away from the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~speaks up after a moment of silence and eating~ …I missed you. And I mean _you,_ not just having contact with people.

MASTER:

Thanks… ~his response seems almost uninterested at first, then his voice thickens a little~ I missed you too.

DOCTOR:

~hears the change in tone and grows worried~ did She tell you what was going on? Truthfully, I mean?

MASTER:

Where you were? Not really, not until recently… ~closes his eyes, swallowing and holding his locket close~

DOCTOR:

~glances over at the Master, rolling his eyes~ alright, something’s wrong; can you tell me?

MASTER:

~shakes his head against the pillow~ what’s not to be upset about? You’re readjusting to the world after who knows how long in isolation, I’m not there for Alan right now, _wherever_ he is, and I’ve still got this—goddamned addiction… that I haven’t even been trying to fight.

DOCTOR:

Sounds to me like you’re trying to fight an awful lot as is… you sound like me, worrying about all that at once. ~finishes his beans and sets the bowl aside~

MASTER:

I guess it’s sort of become my job while you were gone… ~he gives a little sad chuckle, opening his eyes only to wipe them with the back of his hand~

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little and lays down next to the Master, finding the bed infinitely comfortable in comparison to his cot~ well I’m here again; you can take a break.

MASTER:

~he sighs, though he does relax a little~ I just need to take my mind off of things… doesn’t help that she leave us absolutely nothing to do.

DOCTOR:

Really? Nothing? I made months of activity out of confetti and feathers and you can’t think of anything to do right now? ~pauses, realizing his reaction may have been a bit rude~ sorry.

MASTER:

Well, what would you do? ~he asks a bit defensively, turning his head to glance in the Doctor’s direction~

DOCTOR:

Generally what I’m doing right now, except before I talked endlessly to inanimate objects and ran around the room a bit. I never said it was awfully interesting, just something to do.

MASTER:

My point was, it’s relatively easy to let my mind wander in this room. ~moves himself a little closer to the Doctor~ I almost wish there was some immediate danger I could focus on…

DOCTOR:

Well… ~tugs on his earlobe nervously~ I do know what you did helped before, when I was similarly worried…

MASTER:

~laughs softly, turning over and propping himself up to give the Doctor a questioning, almost smug look~ really? ~adds scoldingly~ naughty Thete.

DOCTOR:

~blushes deep red, scowling indignantly~ well it was you who did it in the first place, I’m just trying to help…

MASTER:

~chuckles, about to say something else before he hears movement in the hallway, turning to it and getting off of the bed to go see what it is~

ROBOT:

~the orange-eyed robot is there with another bag~

MASTER:

~takes it after a short non-verbal communication with the robot about what he’s supposed to do~

DOCTOR:

~raises an eyebrow, sitting up with a small wave at the robot, happy to change the subject~ what’s in the bag?

MASTER:

~turns back to the Doctor, rifling through it~ another jumpsuit… looks like it’s for you; and some… bread? ~takes the loaf out, poking it to find that it’s soft rather than stale~

DOCTOR:

~looks a bit confused by the bread but shrugs~ probably best not to question it. Food is food.

MASTER:

Want some? ~sets the bag down, looking ready to break the bread in half~

DOCTOR:

~nods, trying not to think about the possibility of the bread being drugged~ sure! Should we save some though? In case Alan comes.

MASTER:

~thinks about it, not wanting to voice his doubts that Alan comes back soon~ Alright, we’ll save some. ~breaks the loaf roughly into thirds, handing one to the Doctor and setting the extra inside the mini fridge~

DOCTOR:

~tears off a piece of his and eats it, liking the soft feeling of it—the softest thing he had in his cell was himself, this feels cozy by comparison~

MASTER:

~walks back to the bag while munching on his bread, taking the jumpsuit out and tossing it over to the Doctor before climbing back up onto the bed~

DOCTOR:

~eats his bread happily, humming a random tune to fill the silence until he finishes eating~

MASTER:

~finishes his bread too, looking down at the Doctor’s spare jumpsuit~ are you gonna change, or…?

DOCTOR:

Now, yeah; I was eating the bread first. ~seems hesitant but puts on a shameless guise as he’s just switching jumpsuits, sparing the numbers scarred on his chest a disapproving glance as eh takes the first off~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor undress, worried by his physical state as the starvation has visibly affected him~ she should have given you food, at least occasionally…

DOCTOR:

And people said I couldn’t get skinnier. ~he speaks dryly as he re-dresses himself~ I’ll be fine, though, in time. In all fairness, I didn’t even think to ask for food.

MASTER:

~nods a little, decidedly getting up and standing behind the Doctor, bringing his hands to rest on the other Timelord’s hips as he murmurs into his ear~ did you actually want to, though, or were you just trying to comfort me?

DOCTOR:

~hesitates, thinking through his response in hopes that he doesn’t fumble over his words, though his feathers make his nerves more than evident~ I mean, yeah, I did want to…

MASTER:

And..? ~he backs off a little, waiting for the Doctor to finish his response since it sounded incomplete~

DOCTOR:

And I do, it’s just… ~bites his lip, turning to face the Master~ okay, it’s about that dream you didn’t remember.

MASTER:

~lets his hands drift up to hold the Doctor’s arms instead as he turns around~ what is it? ~he speaks softly and with concern~

DOCTOR:

Well, in the dream you were the slave personality GLaDOS constructed and we went to a couple places in harmless fun, but at one point we came across Daman… ~he’s progressively more uncomfortable as he speaks, shaking his head a little~ can I just show you? Telepathically, I mean?

MASTER:

You can, if you’re comfortable… ~rubs the Doctor’s shoulder comfortingly, though he’s a bit hesitant to receive the information himself~

DOCTOR:

~brings his hands to either side of the Master’s face to touch foreheads, clearly more than hesitant to give the explanation but taking the memory out for the Master to see with a grimace~

MASTER:

~he flinches, almost moving away but stopping himself, simply setting the memory aside as if to say the Doctor doesn’t need to explain any more~ hey… gently holds the Doctor’s face in his hands~ you know I wouldn’t be like that, right? Especially not now.

DOCTOR:

I know, I just-… ~doesn’t even know what he was going to say, just repeating himself~ I know.

MASTER:

~gives the Doctor a small kiss, pulling him close to hug around his neck~ I’m sorry you had to go through that… ~comfortingly strokes the Doctor’s feathers~

DOCTOR:

~hugs the Master back, his wings lifting into the Master’s hands a bit~ it’s okay… it’s not all your fault.

MASTER:

I should’ve at least remembered… ~he responds quietly, as if just talking to himself~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles a little~ oh good, another thing for you to worry yourself sick over. ~kisses the Master’s neck playfully, though a little sloppily, considering he hasn’t kissed in months~

MASTER:

~the Doctor can feel the Master’s muscles relax at the comment, and he responds through a wistful sigh~ yeah. ~closes his eyes, a hand drifting up to run through the Doctor’s hair affectionately~

DOCTOR:

~smiles when the Master relaxes, bringing his wings up and around the other Timelord~

MASTER:

~glances back at the Doctor’s wings, smiling and nuzzling the Doctor’s cheek~ our options are a little limited by your wings, though… ~nibbles the Doctor’s ear, his hand coming around to unzip the Doctor’s jumpsuit a little~

DOCTOR:

I thought you’d be a little more creative than that, Master. ~speaks in a lighthearted teasing tone, though he really just wants the Master to stop being so negative about things they can’t change~

MASTER:

I didn’t say we couldn’t find something that works. ~he returns the Doctor’s tone, backing up a little so he can unzip more of the Doctor’s jumpsuit, looking up to kiss him gently~

DOCTOR:

~kisses the Master back carefully but happily, letting his hands explore the Master’s back a little~

MASTER:

~feels along the Doctor’s chest, his hand running over the scarred numbers and he pauses in the kiss, having forgotten about them~

DOCTOR:

~knows the numbers are the issue, commenting casually~ those did, unfortunately, scar over.

MASTER:

Scars do fade over time… ~subconsciously brushes a hand over one of the scars on his own face as if to check that it’s still there; shakes his head a little, starting to nudge the Doctor’s jumpsuit off of his shoulders~

DOCTOR:

~moves to unzip the Master’s jumpsuit, simultaneously going to continue the kiss~

MASTER:

~meets the Doctor readily, holding himself back a little in general so he doesn’t overwhelm the other Timelord, subtly moving them in the direction of the bed~

DOCTOR:

~brings one of his hands to explore and relearn the Master’s torso, the other resting gently on the side of his neck as he follows his lead~

MASTER:

~breaks the kiss to catch his breath, backing up to climb onto the bed, patting it to playfully signal for the Doctor to follow~

DOCTOR:

~climbs on after the Master, having the faint worry that Alan might come by and see but dismissing it as the least of their problems. Realizes something, asking~ why would I suggest this without wanting it in the first place?

MASTER:

~shrugs~ I don’t know, but it’s good to make sure. ~moves forward and places his hands down on the bed at either side of the Doctor’s hips, kissing him briefly before asking a soft question~ what’s most comfortable for you?

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement, thinking about the Master’s question before giving up on interpreting~ well that’s just vague.

MASTER:

Well it’s supposed to cover anything, but I was thinking position. ~chuckles a little, resting on his heels as he unzips the Doctor’s jumpsuit the rest of the way~

DOCTOR:

~smiles back~ ah. As long as I’m not on my back the wings should be fine. ~lifts his wings off of the bed behind him where he decided to rest them in a brief gesture~

MASTER:

Alright. ~shifts his jumpsuit off of his shoulders, pulling his arms out of their sleeves before bringing his hands to either side of the Doctor’s face and kissing him again carefully~

DOCTOR:

~takes his arms out of his own sleeves and reaches back to unbutton his jumpsuit to take it off of his wings a bit clumsily~

MASTER:

~breaks the kiss, looking around to see what the Doctor’s doing and chuckling slightly~ need any assistance?

DOCTOR:

~chuckles a little as well~ thanks, but I think I’ve got it. ~gets up on his knees to get the jumpsuit the rest of the way off of his wings before sitting back down~

MASTER:

~responds jokingly~ sorry for making you get right back out of your new jumpsuit. ~pecks the Doctor on the mouth, moving down to kiss his collarbone~

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly, his hands moving to rest on the Master’s sides, playing along with the joke~ that’s fine, I got to try it on.

MASTER:

~his cheeks look faintly flushed when he moves back, starting to pull the Doctor’s jumpsuit the rest of the way off~

DOCTOR:

~moves to let the Master pull his jumpsuit the rest of the way down, honestly a little self-conscious despite how ridiculous he deems it, given he has not only been without outside judgement for months but is not as healthily built as he tries to keep himself~

MASTER:

~hesitates another moment before starting to gently stroke the Doctor’s length, his blush spreading to his ears as he kisses the Doctor again, more insistently~

DOCTOR:

~hums lightly, kissing the Master back and running a hand through the Master’s hair, still not quite willing to give in completely to the feeling of it all~

MASTER:

~has to break the kiss to catch his breath, glancing away as he pants lightly and moves to pull off the rest of his own jumpsuit~

DOCTOR:

~pants as well, finding himself looking down at what the Master’s revealed of himself a little longer than is generally acceptable and looking off to the side once he realizes~

MASTER:

~kicks his and the Doctor’s jumpsuits off of the bed, lifting his gaze to ask gently~ you okay with me on top? ~after he’s taken off his jumpsuit, the Doctor can see a nasty bruise down the side of his right thigh and hip~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t think much of the injury considering where they are and his addiction, meeting the Master’s gaze with a small smile~ yeah; go ahead.

MASTER:

~his hand slips away from the Doctor’s length, and he brings his hands to the Doctor’s waist to guide him towards rolling over, also gesturing sideways a little with his head~

DOCTOR:

~rolls onto his hands and knees compliantly, folding his wings to do so without them getting in the way~

MASTER:

~licks one or two fingers and pushes them inside the Doctor, working to loosen him up first~

DOCTOR:

~hums appreciatively, pushing back against the Master’s fingers as he works on him~

MASTER:

~chuckles a little at the Doctor’s eagerness, stroking himself with his free hand and pulling his fingers back out once he’s finished, aligning himself and carefully pushing inside the Doctor with a small grunt~

DOCTOR:

~whimpers quietly, breathing a bit heavily as he makes himself relax and get used to the Master again~

MASTER:

~reaches around to start stroking the Doctor again, pushing in slowly to allow the Doctor to adjust~

DOCTOR:

~shifts a little as he adjusts, his back arching downward instinctively as his wings open a little~

MASTER:

~starts rolling his hips, his free hand holding the Doctor’s side as he bites his lip to stifle a moan~

DOCTOR:

~starts to rock in time with the Master once he can, cursing under his breath~

MASTER:

~gradually increases his pace, leaning down a little with his breath stirring the Doctor’s feathers as it starts to get heavier~

DOCTOR:

~grips the sheets, his wings opening a bit more as he continues to move against the Master~

MASTER:

~strokes the Doctor faster, huffing and just resting his head down on the Doctor’s back as it’s too much effort to keep it up~

DOCTOR:

~his hips buck at the action and he bites his lip, briefly tensing up around the Master~

MASTER:

~groans at the action, pulling the Doctor closer to himself and thrusting deeper as he starts to come close~

DOCTOR:

~pants heavily, his arms shaking a bit from strain~ Master~…

MASTER:

H-hm? ~he manages to acknowledge the Doctor, opening his eyes a little to be sure everything’s okay~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head a little, blushing harder if it’s possible~ n-nothing. ~starts to come close as well, small noises escaping him~

MASTER:

~he doesn’t have time to give a warning, groaning as he reaches climax and stroking the Doctor faster to help him reach his~

DOCTOR:

~it doesn’t take much longer for him to come to as well, moaning and shuddering. Lets his wings rest on the bed on either side of him while he catches his breath and his mind catches up~

MASTER:

~relaxes after a moment, gently pulling out of the Doctor and catching his breath~

DOCTOR:

~rolls onto his side and lays there for a second, a tad overwhelmed by what just happened but not regretting it as he lets himself relax~

MASTER:

~lowers himself onto the bed next to the Doctor, having to be a little further away so he doesn’t lay on the Doctor’s wings. His chest is still heaving as he grins~ now _that_ was a proper distraction.

DOCTOR:

~laughs lightly at the comment, looking over at the Master~ and you said there was absolutely nothing to do.

MASTER:

Not until you came back. ~his smile turns bittersweet, and he reaches over to rest his palm against the Doctor’s cheek lovingly~

DOCTOR:

Well here I am! ~he answers cheerfully, gently nuzzling the Master’s hand and speaking~ you’re a lot better than confetti.

MASTER:

~he has a thought and laughs, nudging his head closer in a gesture towards the Doctor’s wing that’s taking up a space between them~ mind if I come in? ~as if he’s asking for entry to someone’s home~

DOCTOR:

Hm? ~glances down at the wing, chuckling and lifting it once he understands~ oh; sure!

MASTER:

~shuffles closer to the Doctor and underneath his wing, touching foreheads with him and closing his eyes happily~

DOCTOR:

~is perfectly content to just lay here with the Master, the arm he isn’t laying on moving to rest over the Master before he drapes his wing over top~

MASTER:

~relaxes into the quiet rhythm of both of their breathing, almost startled when he hears someone stumbling down the hallway towards them, the long-fall boots’ hissing making them all the more apparent~

 


	18. A "Small" Setback

DOCTOR:

~looks up from the Master at the noise, realizing they’re both completely naked but figuring whoever’s there will see what they see and it doesn’t matter down here~

MASTER:

~sits up a little, still mostly underneath the Doctor’s wing~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the footsteps stop in the doorway as the person falls, slowly getting back up~

ALAN:

Father… I’m back… ~he trudges in, bleeding from a cut on his thigh and sporting numerous bruises, his good eye glazed over as he looks around~ who’s that, Father…?

DOCTOR:

~has to bring an arm to his face to wipe away tears that quickly pool in his eyes~ it’s me, Alan, it’s your Dad… ~sits up and just stares at Alan; he remembered Alan pretty well, he always thought the shiny reflective-ness of his confetti made Alan look as excitable and happy and young as he knows he was. The glimmering of it never fit the Master as well~ I was gone for a while, I’m back now.

MASTER:

Alan… ~he gets up, heading over to the desk to pull gauze out of the drawer~ let’s get your leg bandaged up first, okay?

ALAN:

~looks over at the Master, glancing at the Doctor again~ Dad… ~he repeats the word, testing it out on his tongue~

DOCTOR:

R-right, you do that… I’ll just… get dressed. ~gets up off of the bed to grab his new jumpsuit and put it on, though he can’t seem to keep his eyes off of Alan~

MASTER:

~helps Alan out of his boots, finding his feet are almost scraped raw and he has to wrap them as well; gets up when he’s finished all he can do to get his jumpsuit back on, then grabbing a bit of gauze to clean the sheets~

DOCTOR:

~walks up to Alan once he’s all patched up, hesitating before speaking to him sadly~ you don’t remember me, do you?

MASTER:

He’ll remember… he just needs… a bit of time, and some help. ~he insists, walking over to Alan and crouching down next to him~ remember all the people from home?

ALAN:

~nods, reciting~ me, Daddy, Father, Si’nuitelle, Jack, Artemis, and Karen.

DOCTOR:

Okay. ~sighs lightly through his nose, noticing the absence of the TARDIS and Claiborne but letting that be, seeing that this list seems pretty routine and letting the Master do the talking for now~

MASTER:

Alright, we’re getting somewhere. ~relaxes a little, bringing his hands to Alan’s face~ I’ll show you some memories, okay?

ALAN:

~Nods and closes his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~paces a bit and silently hopes that GLaDOS hasn’t messed with his TARDIS’ mind too much~

ALAN:

~Alan and the Master are quiet for a while, until Alan opens his eyes suddenly~ oh! ~looks over at the Doctor, teary-eyed~ Daddy… you were gone for so long…! I didn’t… didn’t mean to forget.

DOCTOR:

~looks over when Alan speaks, smiling once it seems like Alan does remember him~ that’s okay, Alan, I know you didn’t mean to. ~walks over to carefully, gently hug his son~

ALAN:

~reaches his arms around the Doctor’s neck, sniffling as he starts to cry~

MASTER:

~gets up, watching them for a moment before opening the fridge and taking the jug of water out~

DOCTOR:

~hushes Alan, hating that he can’t fix what’s wrong but just starting to sing softly to him~ stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizon! I’ll wrap you in rainbows, and rock you to sleep again.

ALAN:

~quiets down when the Doctor starts singing, asking with another sniffle~ what’s a rainbow?

MASTER:

~smiles, taking a small drink of the water and pouring a little onto his hand, rubbing them together and wiping them off on his jumpsuit~

DOCTOR:

It’s a pretty strip of all the colors that you can possibly see. ~he answers Alan while making a big arching gesture with his wings, not minding the interruption to his song~

MASTER:

~has to duck out of the way to avoid being hit by the Doctor’s wings~

ALAN:

~looks up at them, taking a moment to remember~ Daddy, your wings are better!

DOCTOR:

~nods cheerfully~ Mhm! That’s what I was doing all that time I was gone; I was getting better! ~closes his wings with an apologetic glance at the Master~

ALAN:

Really? ~tilts his head a little, starting to lose his balance and catching himself on the end of the bed~

MASTER:

~shakes his head dismissively at the Doctor, having been amused by the encounter but seeing Alan struggle to stand and looking concerned~ you alright? Maybe you should lie down for a bit.

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement to the Master’s statement~ yeah… also yes—it took a bit longer than I would’ve liked but I was molting.

MASTER:

~goes over to Alan and helps him up onto the bed, pulling the covers over him~ just rest for now, we have time. ~gently brushes Alan’s hair out of his face, kissing his forehead~

DOCTOR:

~just sits on the ground where he’s at, continuing his song quietly to himself~ teddy bears of pink, and ducks and lambs of white! Don’t you cry dear, I’m here now; I’ll be your nightlight.

MASTER:

~walks over to the Doctor, sitting down next to him with a small sigh~

DOCTOR:

~looks up to the ceiling, seeming to remember something~ I did come up with something while I was gone. It has too many what-ifs to actually implement as a plan, though.

MASTER:

Best to keep it to yourself for now… in case anything about it clears up later. ~looks over at Alan, then down at the bracelet on his wrist~

DOCTOR:

~sighs and continues singing though almost inaudibly, keeping to himself for now~ stars and moons and air balloons, fluffy clouds to the horizon! I’ll wrap you in rainbows and rock you to sleep again… smile to cure the frowns, twirling and tumbling in laughter! Someday life will always be, happily ever after.

MASTER:

~suddenly he stands up, looking down at the Doctor and giving him a halfhearted hair-ruffle, taking a moment to speak~ I have to leave… take care of Alan for me?

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the Master, clearly not happy that he has to go but nodding~ as much as I can, Master. Be careful.

MASTER:

~smiles a little, leaning down to kiss him briefly before stepping away~ I’ll do my best. ~turns towards the door, checking his pockets and taking his locket out of one to toss over into a corner before he walks through the emancipation grid~

DOCTOR:

~lays on the floor and absorbs what’s happened since he got out, honestly appreciating the downtime after the overwhelming surge of activity~

ALAN:

~peers over the edge of the bed, simply watching the Doctor for a moment~ Daddy? ~blinks a few times in confusion~

DOCTOR:

~looks up at his son, smiling~ yes, Alan?

ALAN:

What’re you doing on the floor? ~closes his left eye to just look at the Doctor normally~

DOCTOR:

~shrugs~ I didn’t feel the need to move. ~sits up a bit suddenly~ Oh! But GLaDOS gave us some fresh bread, want some? ~stands and heads to the fridge where the Master put it~

ALAN:

Bread? ~sits up, grimacing a little at the quick motion~

DOCTOR:

Sh, stay relaxing. It’s what you make toast from, and you really liked toast when you tried it back at home. ~takes out Alan’s third of the loaf and carries it over after closing the fridge~

ALAN:

~looks lost in thought at the comment, trying to remember. He takes the bread, biting into it and looking almost upset~ it’s so good! ~he exclaims with his mouth full, this being the first thing other than beans that he’s had in a week~

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement, sitting on the edge of the bed~ I don’t know where it came from, maybe the TARDIS, but I can’t complain.

ALAN:

~focuses on eating the rest of his bread, only speaking again after he’s swallowed the last bite~ where’d Father have to go?

DOCTOR:

Probably another test… though I really don’t know. ~he answers honestly, thinking he might grab another bowl-full of beans if they’re here much longer~

ALAN:

~makes a face at the Doctor’s answer, lying back down and clutching the covers~ I don’t wanna just stay here… she’ll make us by ourselfs again.

DOCTOR:

She’ll do that either way, Alan, and you need rest. Your Father and I want to get out and stick together as much as you do, but we need to survive here in the meantime.

ALAN:

~he pouts, not pleased by the Doctor’s response but accepting it; his expression softens and he looks back over at the Doctor~ Daddy… could you come up here too?

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little at that~ sure, Alan. ~lays down on the bed next to his son, his wings resting behind him~

ALAN:

~relaxes, closing his eyes and speaking quietly~ I wanna go home… ~he yawns, settling down~

DOCTOR:

Me too…. ~looks down at the covers~ we’ll get there.

ALAN:

~eventually drifts off to sleep, occasionally shifting and grimacing~

DOCTOR:

~gets off the bed when Alan seems to be properly asleep, going to grab a bowl and half-fill it with beans to eat, not wanting to eat too much of their only food no matter how much he might need it. He also drinks some water as he hasn’t done so in months~

GLaDOS:

~the speaker turns on once the Doctor’s finished eating, GLaDOS’ voice coming through~ *Come now, Doctor, I’ve got more for you.*

DOCTOR:

Alright. ~puts the water jug and beans back in the fridge, checking on Alan before he leaves~

GLaDOS:

*To the right.* ~her connection ends, Alan having slept through it~

DOCTOR:

~leaves the room and turns right as he was told, looking around for anything new as he walks~

GLaDOS:

*So. I’d say this little experiment went rather well—good thing you managed to get rid of the drums first, don’t you think?* ~She sounds almost threatening~

DOCTOR:

~nods in agreement, acting as if he’s having a casual conversation~ yeah; I was actually going to bring that up earlier, but I didn’t want to worry the Master.

GLaDOS:

*What would he be worried about?*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator at the end of the hallway opens for him~

DOCTOR:

Well if I brought it up before you it could sound like just asking for trouble. Like saying “well, at least we’re free” when things get bad outside here and then getting stuck here again. ~gets in the elevator~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator door closes and it moves downward~

GLaDOS:

*Fair enough.*

DOCTOR:

~leans against the elevator wall~ so, where to this time?

GLaDOS:

*A delightful trip to the surface for some fresh air and sunlight.*

DOCTOR:

~cocks an eyebrow but doesn’t dare point out how unlikely to seems that that’s the actual plan~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator stops and the doors slide open to the beginning of another test~

DOCTOR:

~sighs and nods a little, walking out of the elevator with his hands in his pockets and his wings folded~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the elevator closes and leaves after he exits; past the emancipation grid at the top of the stairs is a room with long steps down to the exit door, though each platform gets further down from the next, the first starting at a drop of about three feet and the last being at least 30 feet high~

DOCTOR:

~opens his wings and starts down the steps, doing fine at first but having to focus more on his wings the longer the drop is as he hasn’t exactly used them much~

GLaDOS:

*Do try to finish this test without horribly injuring yourself.* ~she comments passively~

DOCTOR:

Thanks; I was absolutely going to _try_ to land directly on my head after a 30-foot drop. ~responds sarcastically though he does proceed with a bit more caution, wishing he could try some of the less threatening jumps over again to see what works best. Stumbles at the bottom of the second to last step and barely keeps himself from falling off of it, taking a short running start to lessen the downward pressure on his wings when he jumps down with their help~

ENVIRONMENT:

~his wings help slow his descent at first, but as he accelerates his wings are slowly bent backwards and he tumbles without coordination in the air. As the ground rushes up, the mounting strain culminates with a snap and pain spikes down his right wing~

DOCTOR:

~cries out in pain as he tries to right himself, blacking out once he hits the ground~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when the world comes into focus again, the unfamiliar atmosphere makes everything seem almost dreamlike—the room is oddly shaped, orange, and humming with life; he feels the mattress of a cot beneath him, restraints around his waist and wrists keeping him face-down and mostly immobile there~

DOCTOR:

~blinks his eyes open in a daze~ what the Hell…? ~he begins to panic and struggle a bit once he’s aware enough to~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the pain in his right wing hits him with its full force, no adrenaline to help numb it now~

GLaDOS:

*Stop your flailing; would you _prefer_ walking out of here with a broken limb?* ~she talks through the speakers as usual, Her android walking over into the Doctor’s view with a tray of medical supplies which she sets on a nearby table~

DOCTOR:

~he wilts and settles at the pain~ the Hell if I trust you with a medical procedure. ~his tone carries bitterness, but he’s on the brink of tears, given he hasn’t felt substantial amounts of pain in months~

GLaDOS:

*I’d say I did exceptionally well on your son’s procedure.* ~the android inspects the Doctor’s broken wing, moving it however is most convenient during the inspection with little regard to how any movement causes shooting pain~ *We might just have to get rid of it entirely…*

DOCTOR:

~he tenses in pain, crying as little as he can make himself~ you’ve worked with humans and Timelords, not birds. That aside, anything that stills it in the right position would work fine. You have Timelord technology for gods’ sakes, you can fix a wing.

GLaDOS:

*Perhaps. But healing bones takes time, and I don’t want to put you away for another month. Besides, I’m done testing them anyway.* ~She lets the wing down gently, walking around and making sure the left one is intact~ *Don’t worry; you won’t feel a thing, of course.*

DOCTOR:

~relaxes a little when she sets his wing down~ “Of course”? It wouldn’t have been the first time you operated on me conscious. Or had me operated on, I suppose.

GLaDOS:

~the android’s eyes narrow~ *I’m feeling generous today.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~anesthetic gas filters into the room, since the android won’t be affected by it~

DOCTOR:

~lets the conversation go, welcoming the drug into his systems once he senses it so he doesn’t take too long to go unconscious again~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~when he resurfaces the sense of a living environment has disappeared completely, and he’s back in their room in the enrichment center, lying on the bed. The right side of his back aches incessantly, and he discovers rather quickly that his right wing is completely nonexistent, bandages covering where it had connected to his back~

DOCTOR:

~glances back, groaning in pain and irritation at the unnecessary loss of a limb while he just lays there without any real will to move~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room seems to be empty, at least for a few minutes until the android with the orange optic wanders in with a curious buzz, not seeming to have anything to give him this time~

DOCTOR:

Hello… ~carefully sits up, grimacing and finding himself now heavier on his left side~

ANDROID:

~Looks the Doctor up and down, waddling up to the bed with slight caution~

DOCTOR:

~watches the android, a bit wary himself~ not the talking sort, I take it… no matter; I’m the Doctor, if I haven’t introduced myself.

ANDROID:

~buzzes a response, standing still and watching the Doctor for a moment before hopping twice~

DOCTOR:

~chuckles a little, cocking his head to the side curiously~ you’re completely conscious, aren’t you? Granted, Aperture’s ability to create artificial intelligence is impressive.

ANDROID:

~the bot turns to the doorway as if it heard something, glancing back at the Doctor with a cheerful wave as it jogs back out of the room~

DOCTOR:

~waves back, sighing and reaching back to carefully feel where his wing was severed~ I did appreciate the anesthetic.

GLaDOS:

~doesn’t respond~

ENVIRONMENT:

~footsteps come from the hallway a moment later~

MASTER:

~walks into the room, weary and unfocused as he drags himself to the bed, climbing up and burying his face into the pillow next to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the Master, frowning at the state he’s in, speaking dryly~ welcome back.

MASTER:

Thanks. ~he sighs, eyes closed, not having noticed the Doctor’s state~

DOCTOR:

~goes silent for a second before he remembers Alan’s trouble remembering~ I wasn’t gone too long this time around, right? I was knocked out for a bit.

MASTER:

I don’t know how long it’s been either. ~grimaces and buries his face into the pillow, a hand coming up to his head~ She had me dreaming again…

DOCTOR:

~looks the Master up and down~ you seem pretty tired for having been asleep…

MASTER:

Yeah. It was… mentally draining. ~pushes himself up a little, opening his eyes to look back at the Doctor~ what did She have you doing?

DOCTOR:

Well at first She was trying to see how far I could fall with the wings stopping me from hitting the ground too hard. That was until She dropped me too far. ~opens his left wing to emphasize the absence of the right~

MASTER:

~sits up more, looking confused as he takes a moment to put things together, suddenly attentive~ what happened…? Are you okay? ~moves around to see the Doctor’s back~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, I’m fine. The right wing broke from the wind resistance and GLaDOS didn’t want to have to wait for the bone to heal, so she cut the wing off surgically. She gave me anesthetics, so I didn’t feel her cutting it off. ~recounts the event almost casually though he is missing a limb and his back aches horribly~

MASTER:

~stares at the bandaged lump where the Doctor’s right wing had been, a little too out of sorts to respond for a while~ She just cut it off!?

DOCTOR:

Yeah… I mean, it feels odd, but I don’t really use them in the first place. She could have just wrapped it like you would do with a bird, but She didn’t want it getting in the way.

MASTER:

~relaxes a little, though he’s slowly curling in on himself and bringing his hands up to his head~ damn it, I’m sorry…

DOCTOR:

~turns to the Master, getting increasingly concerned for him~ sorry for what…?

MASTER:

~stares at the sheets, gripping his hair~ no, never mind, it’s probably nothing… just ignore that.

DOCTOR:

~crawls over to the Master to hug him comfortingly~ are you okay…?

MASTER:

~he hesitates~ not really. ~releases some of his tension at the hug, but he’s still noticeably stiff~

DOCTOR:

Do you want to say what’s wrong? ~doesn’t want to push the Master into telling him though he clearly wants an explanation, rubbing the Master’s back comfortingly~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes~ well… it’s quite a few things at once. I’ll tell you later, I just… want to take a break right now. ~sighs a little shakily~

DOCTOR:

Okay… ~doesn’t know what more he can do to help, just staying where he is and figuring the Master will tell him if he wants him to stop~

MASTER:

~he gradually relaxes over the next few minutes, until his hands come down from his head~ I can’t just keep coming back to this room.

DOCTOR:

Well you can’t exactly stop Her from bringing you here… I’m honestly glad we get to rest a bit in-between tests, but I’m assuming there’s more to this.

MASTER:

Every second we sit in here waiting for the next test, She’s making it harder and harder for us to escape.

DOCTOR:

Well of course She is; She’s not an idiot. It’s extraordinarily frustrating, I’m up for trying something if you have an idea, but I’m not one for sulking.

MASTER:

Alright; then let’s leave. ~he sits up, pulling away from the Doctor to get off of the bed and stand up~

DOCTOR:

Okay! ~follows the Master off, folding his remaining wing and getting used to the imbalance in his weight as he turns to leave the room~

MASTER:

~walks out of the room, looking side to side at the empty elevator shafts at either end of the hallway before turning right to start looking inside rooms~

DOCTOR:

~starts checking the doors to the left~ we can cover more faster this way; I’ll tell you if I find anything.

MASTER:

~looks back at the Doctor, smiling a little~ thanks. ~continues walking to the closest room, disappearing inside~

DOCTOR:

~nods and opens the door to the room directly to the left of the one the Master walked into~

ENVIRONMENT:

~all of the rooms the Doctor looks in have exactly the same standard items in them, even two containers of beans and water in each fridge~

MASTER:

~walks out of the rightmost room, walking to the center of the hallway and sitting down to think~

DOCTOR:

~walks out of his last room, shaking his head a little~ well, we won’t go hungry here. ~goes to investigate the emancipation grill and see where, exactly, it comes from~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the blue field has curved emitters on either side of the doorway~

MASTER:  
Alright, so nothing here… the elevators won’t come up unless She wants them to… ~looks up, an elevator arriving as he speaks~

DOCTOR:

Well, I wouldn’t say nothing… what do we have in the room that could hypothetically be useful? ~doesn’t seem to notice the elevator, wrapped up with thought~

MASTER:

Hm… maybe the refrigerator? ~gets up~ we might find some use of the components inside, depending on how modern the cooling system is.

GLaDOS:

~interjects~ *Maybe later. Time for another test; both of you this time.*

DOCTOR:

And what if we don’t go? ~speaks directly after GLaDOS is finished speaking, going into one of the rooms to look at the fridge inside, figuring any cooling technology could be scrapped for parts and used if they’re resourceful enough~

MASTER:

~steps back to lean on the wall, bringing a hand to his head as he suppresses a grimace~

GLaDOS:

*I wonder how well your son would handle isolation. Perhaps he’d just forget everything after a few weeks, or perhaps it would take months?*

DOCTOR:

~he bites his lip; he’s never getting out of here like this and he knows it, but he trudges over to the elevator~ …point taken.

MASTER:

~shakes his head and turns to follow the Doctor, keeping a few fingers on his temple~

DOCTOR:

~just sits down and stares at the ground once he’s in the elevator, his wing sinking to the ground with sadness and lack of motivation~

MASTER:

~brings his hand down and looks over at the Doctor, considering trying to comfort him before refocusing on what’s outside of the elevator as it passes floors, stuffing his hands in his pockets~

DOCTOR:

…GLaDOS? How many humans were alive in Aperture before I sent the Judoon in? ~hopes GLaDOS will give him an exact number~

GLaDOS:

*Why would you like to know, Doctor?* ~she responds coolly~

DOCTOR:

~his lip curls up in a snarl but he swallows his hatred back to answer~ because I hold myself responsible for what happened to them; especially when it benefitted nothing.

GLaDOS:

*Roughly five hundred. Including the ones that were in stasis. Not including anyone other than full Homo Sapiens.*

DOCTOR:

Thank you. ~he doesn’t ask for more numbers, feeling he has what he needs and adding the number to his death toll in his mind~

MASTER:

~looks down at the Doctor, gently resting his hand on top of the other Timelord’s head~ why now?

DOCTOR:

A rough number’s better than a hopeful estimate. Also I didn’t think they died without purpose until now. ~he answers while still looking at the floor of the elevator~

MASTER:

What about those people you brought back to their homes, though? And the rest of the semi-Timelords? ~gently pets the Doctor’s head, looking up as the elevator comes to a stop~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the doors open to a catwalk~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the catwalk but doesn’t move~ that’s fifteen out of five hundred. The semi-Timelords are infants with potentially fatal genetic defects I threw onto a distant uncivilized planet; not counting them as more deaths is being disgustingly optimistic.

MASTER:

~quietly combs through the Doctor’s hair for a little longer, pausing and gesturing at the catwalk~ shall we?

DOCTOR:

~nods and stands up, folding his wing before stepping out of the elevator~

MASTER:

~brings his hands back into his pockets, walking out onto the catwalk and down towards the door at the end, looking up at the hallways and test chambers high above them~

DOCTOR:

~glances up at what the Master’s looking at, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the door they’re walking towards~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the door slides open for them, revealing a room with two glass chambers, the glass sliding down when the door opens so that they can get inside~

MASTER:

~pauses in the doorway, knowing this test won’t be pleasant~

DOCTOR:

~grimaces as he walks into one of the chambers~ reminds me of when She drowned us repetitively…

MASTER:

Yeah… ~makes himself walk into the other chamber~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the glass for each chamber slides back down and seals closed~

MASTER:

~sits back against the glass, sighing~

DOCTOR:

~looks around the edges of the chamber, fully expecting for something to be filtered into it~

ENVIRONMENT:

~there’s a quiet hissing from above them as some gas is filtered inside their chambers, though it seems to be transparent~

MASTER:

~looks up, slowly sinking down as he tries to figure out what the gas is, slipping into unconsciousness before he does~

DOCTOR:

~catches himself on the wall once he feels himself going weak, not taking long to collapse himself though in a bit of a panic over losing consciousness~

~•~

ENVIRONMENT:

~as the world slowly returns, the Doctor senses the aching in his back has reduced considerably. He’s on the ground of a familiar room that’s empty except for a cot in the back, and his confetti is gone—though he also has the somewhat familiar feeling that his surroundings have lost quality and proportion~

DOCTOR:

~looks around himself, starting to panic again when he realizes where he is~ dear god no; you can’t put me in here again! Not without anything to do!

GLaDOS:

*And why can’t I?* ~her voice is tinny~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head a little~ I’d—I don’t know what’d happen to my mental state, I don’t know what I’d do. I suppose you can, just don’t. _Please._

GLaDOS:

~there’s only silence in response~

DOCTOR:

~looks around the room for a way out though he’s already fairly convinced there isn’t one, making himself inspect the edges of the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the edge between the wall and the floor seems almost glued together~

DOCTOR:

~furrows his eyebrows, feeling along the seam connecting the wall to the floor, having thought he memorized every inch of this room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~now that he’s looking at it, he’s noticing all sorts of dissimilarities around the room~

GLaDOS:

*Hm. I thought you’d have at least one more round of begging in you.*

DOCTOR:

~looks up at the sound of GLaDOS~ what’s going on? This isn’t the same room.

GLaDOS:

*Well of course not. You’d get lost if I put you in the real one.*

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sound of an elevator arriving comes from outside, filling the Doctor’s room and beyond it, as if the elevator’s twenty times the size of a normal one~

DOCTOR:

~covers his ears, starting to connect the dots as for what’s actually going on at the moment~ did you shrink me again!?

GLaDOS:

*And he’s got it.* ~speaks as if making an announcement to an audience~

ENVIRONMENT:

~Alan’s scent fills the room, the hesitant hissing footsteps of long-fall boots exiting the elevator, pausing a moment before getting closer to him~

DOCTOR:

~pauses, sniffing the air~ Alan!? Hey, it’s your dad! I’m probably in a box of some sort!

ALAN:

~the footsteps stop again, Alan’s voice coming softly~ huh?

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS shrank me! ~he calls out to Alan, really hoping he can get him out though he has no clue what’s outside of the room GLaDOS put him in other than an elevator~

ALAN:

~his voice is suddenly closer~ Daddy? ~there’s a small click as the far wall of the room opens and the red light of Alan’s robotic eye washes over him as the child peers inside with a small gasp~

DOCTOR:

Yup! ~smiles over at Alan and waves, walking towards Alan with a hand in front of him to keep himself from being blinded by Alan’s optic~

ALAN:

~backs up, sitting on the ground but still mostly at eye level with the Doctor, looking below him~ there’s a bunch of other tiny stuff here… ~looks back at the Doctor, fully realizing his dad is tiny with wide eyes~ Daddy, how’d you get so small?

DOCTOR:

GLaDOS shrank me. ~walks up to the edge of his room to try to see what Alan is looking at~ I might need your help getting around for now; do be careful with me, I’m much smaller than you.

ALAN:

Okay, um… wanna come down? ~puts his hands out under the edge of the Doctor’s room like an extended platform~

DOCTOR:

Yeah, thanks. ~steps out and sits down on Alan’s hands so he doesn’t have to worry about falling when Alan moves his hands~

ALAN:

~takes him out of the little box and lowers him onto the ground floor of the construction~

ENVIRONMENT:

~it’s like a dollhouse, except Aperture-themed, with a mini turret in the right corner and a mini button in the opposite corner. A staircase near the back paneled wall leads up to a catwalk where a mini companion cube sits~

ALAN:

Daddy, did the TARDIS get shranked too? ~reaches up to the top of the house, picking up a mini TARDIS that was on the roof~

DOCTOR:

~Looks up, unable to stop himself from hoping it’s really her though that would likely be bad for them in the long run~ I don’t know; set her down next to me!

ALAN:

~sets the ship down next to the Doctor, watching intently and not having any inhibitions when it comes to hoping~

DOCTOR:

~runs up to the doors to try to open them, knowing how the TARDIS feels even if she’s locked~

TARDIS:

~the doors open easily, though he’s greeted with the interior of the TARDIS as she is when normally sized, unflyable while he’s so tiny. It is actually her, and she greets the Doctor with as much excitement as she can muster, seeming just all-around exhausted~

DOCTOR:

~greets her back gleefully~ it’s actually you! I mean, except even _bigger_ on the inside. ~chuckles a little at his own statement, running up to the staircase and hoisting himself up each step so he can run up to the console~

ALAN:

Daddy? ~leans down and calls into the small TARDIS doorway~ is it her?

DOCTOR:

It is!! ~he calls back from the top of the steps before sprinting to the console to hug one of its curved legs~ gods, I’ve missed you…

ALAN:

Really?? ~looks into the TARDIS, trying to see inside~ it’s normal size! ~puts a hand up to his mouth to call to the Doctor again~ don’t get lost, Daddy!

DOCTOR:

Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine! ~he calls back to Alan before continuing to talk to the TARDIS~ I haven’t seen you in months… I hope GLaDOS hasn’t been too harsh.

TARDIS:

~seems surprised, as she saw him not too long ago; when GLaDOS used her medical room to attend to his broken wing~

DOCTOR:

~catches the thought and corrects himself~ well, besides that. I wasn’t conscious for most of that and when I was conscious I wasn’t all there, mentally.

TARDIS:  
~hesitantly informs the Doctor that She’s done quite a bit of tampering on her, and she’s not sure if she has the capacity to make a jump of more than a mile, let alone any time travel~

DOCTOR:

That’s okay; I can’t reach the controls and no one else can get in… ~hugs the console a little tighter, knowing he ought to get back to Alan~ I don’t want to leave you again…

TARDIS:

~she hums with understanding, reassuring the Doctor that she’ll be right here for as long as the circumstances remain the same~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and turns to leave at a stride, climbing carefully down the steps to the console once he reaches them~ you rest up, okay?

TARDIS:

~tells the Doctor to do the same~

 


	19. Leap of Faith

 

ALAN:

~is waiting patiently outside for the Doctor to come out, reprimanding him when he does~ _Daddy,_ did you lose your wing in there? ~he’s just noticed the Doctor’s missing limb~

DOCTOR:

~glances back at his absent wing~ oh; no, those aren’t supposed to come off. GLaDOS cut it off when I broke it in a test where I was full-sized.

ALAN:

She… she cut it off? ~looks at the Doctor with wide eyes, getting upset~

DOCTOR:

Yeah. ~realizes a bit late how awful it sounds, hastily trying to fix it~ it didn’t hurt, though! And I still have the left one! ~opens his wing to gesture to it~ I don’t need the wings, so it’s okay.

ALAN:

~brings a hand up to wipe his eye, collecting himself and nodding a little~ okay… ~reaches up to click the Doctor’s room closed again, glancing over to the left and pausing curiously~ there’s another door thing…

DOCTOR:

~walks over to climb onto Alan’s lap to get a better look around~

ENVIRONMENT:

~they’re inside the Doctor’s actual, full-sized room where he was by himself, the confetti Jack having been partially scattered~

ALAN:

~reaches up to the other door, carefully opening it and peering into another small room, looking back down at the Doctor to whisper loudly~ I think someone’s in there!

DOCTOR:

Well let me see! ~goes to try to get up to the room himself, amused by the miniature Aperture he’s been placed in but more interested in whoever else is here~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the catwalk doesn’t reach the opened room above it~

ALAN:

~reaches in and carefully picks up the Doctor, cupping a hand underneath him and bringing him up to the room~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the room is a replica of their room in the enrichment center, with the bedsheets pulled off of the bed and into the corner to the left of it in a mount that shifts slightly~

DOCTOR:

~steps into the room and up to the bed with caution, not entirely sure what to expect~ hello…? ~walks over to timidly nudge the mound awake~ wake up.

MASTER:

I’m not asleep. ~the Master pushes the covers off of his head, looking extremely grumpy~ what the hell’s going on?

DOCTOR:

We’re both roughly the size of a coffee mug. Alan’s here, though! ~points out to their gigantic son~ and so is the TARDIS, but we can’t fly her.

MASTER:

~stuffs the covers into his face with a muffled growl of frustration, lifting his head to speak~ we can’t do anything like this!

ALAN:

~comes closer and looks inside curiously~ Father! You’re small too!

DOCTOR:

~frowns sadly~ Master, it’s always taken us time to find an upper hand here. Try not to be utterly miserable over things we can’t control… ~seemingly lights up~ also, we might not be totally helpless like this.

MASTER:

Enlighten me. ~speaks dryly, looking over at a miniature camera in the corner, complete with a little cage to protect it~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t seem too discouraged by the Master’s response, gesturing to the tiny TARDIS~ Alan, bring the TARDIS over here, please?

ALAN:

Will she fit…? ~he asks hesitantly, picking up the TARDIS and trying to imitate the sound she makes as he pretends to fly her over to them, though she’s a little too big to fit in the room~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head, chuckling a little at Alan’s imitation of TARDIS flight~ okay, just set her on the ground and we’ll come down to her.

ALAN:

~seems disappointed, just setting her back down without any more noises~

MASTER:

~crawls out of his blanket cove, standing up and testing his balance~ so the TARDIS was shrunk too? That’s why we can’t fly her?

DOCTOR:

Her interior is the same as always, besides the fact that GLaDOS tampered with her wiring. The problem is how small we are, and of course the re-wiring. ~looks for a way down without Alan’s help, already tired of asking for it~

MASTER:

~glances down at the shock bracelets on their wrists, about to make another negative comment but stopping himself when he realizes~

ALAN:

~reaches up and helps the Doctor down when he sees him looking, reaching in to get the Master~

MASTER:

~he’s startled and stumbles back over the edge of the bed~

DOCTOR:

~can’t really see what the Master’s doing, stepping back into the TARDIS~ hello! ~very carefully asks the TARDIS if she still has the growth and shrink-ray guns~

TARDIS:

~she responds in the negative, a bit confused by the Doctor’s tone~

DOCTOR:

~frowns a little but shakes his head and turns determined, starting to climb down the steps to the side and asking what GLaDOS messed with, only needing a vague answer to start looking around for what needs fixing~

TARDIS:

~she finds the Doctor’s determination amusing as well as his question, asking if the Doctor intends to try to undo what GLaDOS has done when he’s the size of a coffee mug~

DOCTOR:

~his eyebrow twitches in irritation as he continues to climb down steps one at a time~ yes, or regenerate trying. Now, tell me what She did.

TARDIS:  
~protests more, knowing GLaDOS won’t just let him tamper with what She’s done and getting worried for him~

DOCTOR:

Well she’s not going to _let_ us better our situation at all! ~finally gets to the bottom of the steps and starts running towards a cord that hangs particularly low so he can climb up~

TARDIS:

~reluctantly informs the Doctor that most of what She’s done he can’t easily fix, especially in situations where she’s had parts replaced or taken out; he should try to focus on a more realistic way to improve their situation~

MASTER:

Doctor! ~the Master’s voice calls from up the stairs, almost inaudible~

DOCTOR:

~turns his head, taking a second to realize what he heard~ I’m under the console!! ~he continues to climb up, knowing it’s likely to be a futile attempt if there are whole pieces missing from the TARDIS but wanting to try~

TARDIS:

~scolds him again; he’ll hurt himself like this unnecessarily~

MASTER:

Why?? ~he calls back, climbing down one of the steps~

TARDIS:

~asks him to come back up; she’s been doing her own work towards helping their situation, hiding it from GLaDOS~

DOCTOR:

Fine… ~sounds more whiny than angry as he climbs back down, calling to the Master~ forget it! I’m coming back up!!

MASTER:

~just sits where he is on the second step down, waiting for the Doctor to come back up so he doesn’t have to yell~

DOCTOR:

~it takes him a bit to scale the steps, but he does come back up, a bit agitated though he knows the TARDIS is right~

TARDIS:

~asks the Doctor if he might be able to find a way up to the console; she’s been making another screwdriver for him in her downtime, and she’s eager to get it to him, hoping it helps~

MASTER:

What made you change your mind? ~he asks, unwilling to exert the effort to climb up the step again~

DOCTOR:

~a smile spreads across his face and he shakes his head~ it was a stupid plan B; don’t worry though. ~climbs the rest of the way up and continues up to the console’s platform~

MASTER:

~reluctantly follows the Doctor up, catching up to him~ what’s with that grin?

DOCTOR:

Just help me find a way onto the console. ~he answers impatiently though he knows GLaDOS can assume they’re up to something by now, looking up at the console analytically~

MASTER:

Onto it…? ~shakes his head a little, walking around the console and looking for a way up; he grins, speaking under his breath~ perfect… ~goes back to the Doctor, calling~ I’ve got a way up!

DOCTOR:

Do tell! ~eagerly runs over to meet the Master, knowing the sonic could be rather valuable since the facility is almost entirely electronic~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a cord drapes down over the side of the console~

MASTER:

~grins at the Doctor~ she’s put cords back into the console. ~his grin disappears and his eyebrows furrow~ well, that’s probably not the best, but it’s helpful for right now.

DOCTOR:

~nods, reaching up to grab the cord and start climbing up~ also these guys are alive—or at least the ones she put on the console before were—so we ought to be careful.

MASTER:

They’re all equipped to sense pain. ~he comments softly, starting to climb after the Doctor once he’s a little further up~

DOCTOR:

I know; I did have to cut them off last time in order to get the TARDIS to properly recharge in the parallel.

MASTER:

It’s all of them. Not just these. ~hauls himself up onto the console after the Doctor~

TARDIS:

~pushes the new sonic up carefully, as if trying to make the gesture subtle~

DOCTOR:

Not by burns, I’d assume unless it hurts them when they heat up. ~walks over to heave his hew sonic from where it’s being presented~

MASTER:

~Looks over at the sonic with intrigue, walking up to it to help the Doctor retrieve it without comment~

DOCTOR:

~takes a second to find the button, not pressing it though he’s certain GLaDOS can see what’s going on~ we’ll just have to drop it over the edge; it shouldn’t break. ~gesturing to the rim of the console as he speaks~

MASTER:

Alright… ~lifts the screwdriver over his shoulder to carry one end towards the edge, walking carefully on the slanted console~

DOCTOR:

~lifts the other end to follow the Master, finding the console to feel oddly both familiar and new, given his size~

MASTER:

~stops at the edge, pausing briefly to glance back at the Doctor before sliding the sonic down and onto the ground, nearly losing his balance when he leans forward~

DOCTOR:

~reaches out immediately to steady the Master when he looks like he might fall, dropping his arms to his sides once it’s clear he’s steadied~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the sonic clatters to the ground unharmed~

MASTER:

~lets out a small sigh after backing up from the edge~ I hope we’re not like this for long…

DOCTOR:

We’ll have to make do for now. ~goes back to the cord to climb down without breaking any bones~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor, freezing at a panicked wailing from outside the TARDIS~

ALAN:

~his hand reaches in through the small door, groping at the floor~ Daddy! F-Father!

DOCTOR:

~immediately runs over towards the door, disregarding the sonic for the moment as Alan is deemed more important~ Alan! What’s wrong!?

ALAN:

~his hand shakes, and he whimpers repetitively in pain~ come back out! Please! ~the Doctor notices the shock bracelet around Alan’s wrist as he pulls his hand out of the doorway~

DOCTOR:

~he hesitates by the steps, quickly turning back to the Master and the sonic, knowing this is likely about their potential upper hand but getting the sense that getting out will hurt people he cares about no matter what and running back~

MASTER:

~hops down from the cord, running over but slowing down as he sees the Doctor coming back~

ALAN:

~screeches and starts to sob, desperation taking over as he grabs the TARDIS and tips her, the floor lurching sideways and sending everything that’s not secured tumbling in the direction of the door~

DOCTOR:

~falls but catches himself, attempting to get his sonic to fall to the door so they can get to Alan with it, his expression hardened~ if She doesn’t want us to have it, chances are She’s not ready to protect against it.

MASTER:

~loses his footing and falls down the steps, tucking and letting himself roll to minimize injury until his back hits the door that remains closed, grimacing at his bruising from the tumble. The sonic rolls down to him, and he forces himself up so he can shove the screwdriver aside and get it out the door~

DOCTOR:

~stumbles and half-jumps half-falls down the steps before clumsily running out after the Master~

ALAN:

~drops the TARDIS back onto the ground, shaking as he looks down at his parents~

MASTER:

~hefts the screwdriver up, looking back at the Doctor and speaking urgently~ this can deactivate the bracelets, right?

DOCTOR:

~gives a quick nod, going to help with the screwdriver, clicking the button down simply to test it out~ it should.

SONIC:

~the screwdriver buzzes, seeming to be fully functional~

MASTER:

Alan! Bring your hands down! ~he calls up to their son~

ALAN:

~he whimpers and sets his hands on the ground, flinching every few seconds~

DOCTOR:

~starts at a brisk stride towards Alan’s hand with the bracelet, simultaneously adjusting the sonic’s frequency to what it should be to deactivate the bracelets~

ALAN:

~relaxes after a moment, though the bracelet doesn’t have a visible reaction to the sonic; he backs up into a corner of the room, curling up there to sniffle and wipe his tears~

DOCTOR:  
~holds the sonic a bit lower so he can put his own wrist at the front of it as he mentally messes with the frequency, trying this on himself in case the thing heats up or electrocutes him or explodes or any number of harmful things, trying to see if he can get it _off~_

BRACELET:

~the Doctor’s bracelet zaps him at one frequency, but at another he finds its locking mechanism unlatches and it falls off~

DOCTOR:

Yes! ~Looks back at the Master~ I got it off! You want to put yours against it?

MASTER:

~is covering his ears, walking carefully over to the Doctor when he’s called and holding his wrist out in front of the tip, kicking away the opened bracelet after it falls off with an uttered malediction~

DOCTOR:

~goes to drag the sonic over to Alan after he sonics the Master, not waiting for the Master to carry the other end~

MASTER:

~catches up to the Doctor and helps him carry it~

ALAN:

~has buried his face in his arms, shivering from lingering electricity~

DOCTOR:

~doesn’t want to mess up Alan’s mechanical eye on accident, speaking softly though not too softly to be heard~ Alan… it’s going to be alright. Let your father and I get rid of that awful bracelet and we’ll figure things out from there.

ALAN:

~Looks up, then down at the Doctor as he remembers his parents are small now~ you can get it off? ~he asks, disbelieving, but holding his wrist out to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

Mhm! ~points the sonic at Alan’s bracelet to get it to open up as well~

ALAN:

~stares at his wrist as the bracelet unlatches and falls off, wiping his eyes again on his arm and reaching down to offer his hands as a platform~ thank you… ~his voice breaks a little, overwhelmed with relief~

DOCTOR:

~smiles and hops onto Alan’s hands, kneeling down to hug his wrist since he can’t hug all of him, not letting go right away~

MASTER:

~follows the Doctor up onto Alan’s other hand, losing his balance as Alan lifts them up and steadying himself with a hand on the Doctor’s back~

DOCTOR:

~lets go of Alan’s wrist and curls up where he sits, seeming outwardly calm as he breathes deeply and slowly as if trying to keep himself that way~

ALAN:

~rests his hands on his knees, leaning down a little to be closer to eye level with his parents~ Daddy… ~he glances away, his voice quiet~ I wish you could pick me up and spin me like when we were home…

DOCTOR:

~he flinches, looking up at Alan with a sad smile after a second~ I might not be able to do that right now, but things should be better soon… ~sets his head on his knees~ and we will get back home, eventually.

ALAN:

You won’t stay tiny forever, right? ~he asks with genuine concern~

MASTER:

~shakes his head with a small smile~ no, Alan. ~reaches forward to comfortingly pat Alan’s cheek~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head to answer Alan’s question, closing his eyes as he thinks about what he’ll do when they get back, finding it far nicer than thinking about how in Hell they’ll get out of here~ I wonder if UNIT will take me back…

MASTER:

I wonder if we’ll even have the house. ~he adds quietly, sitting down next to the Doctor and looking upwards thoughtfully~ the landlady was coming for our first payment in only a few days.

DOCTOR:

~nods a little~ we can get another house. I can’t get too worried over such an object, there are plenty similar ones.

ALAN:

But—Daddy! ~he protests, almost painfully loud with how close he is~ it’s _our_ house! We can’t just get _another_ one!

DOCTOR:

~immediately covers his ears, hesitating before bringing his hands down and speaking~ plenty of people move between houses, Alan. Remember the barn on Gallifrey I showed you telepathically? The one in front of the Citadel?

ALAN:

~nods a little, hesitantly~

MASTER:

~rubs his ears as well~

DOCTOR:

That was my home, and then the TARDIS became my home. She still is, really; though home can be wherever you make it.

ALAN:

But Daddy. ~he continues resolutely and not as loud~ we can’t leave the TARDIS behind, so why can we leave home behind?

DOCTOR:

~his own tone grows more strictly resolute~ the TARDIS is a person, she’s family. The house is a place. It’s an object and therefore does not feel.

ALAN:

~pouts and lowers his head, but doesn’t argue any more~

DOCTOR:

~stands up and climbs onto Alan’s leg to carefully slide down, walking towards his confetti and picking up a yellow piece—yellow had become his favorite color over those months. He sits down and feels it over, finding it oddly comforting~

MASTER:

~watches the Doctor curiously, getting up and climbing down Alan to follow the other Timelord, walking up behind him with his hands in his pockets~ this is all still here? ~leans down and picks up a blue piece, turning it so it catches the light~

DOCTOR:

I don’t see what she’d clean it up for; though something did mess up my picture. ~turns the piece of confetti in his hands as he speaks, not looking up at the other Timelord~ that’s okay, though; breathing too hard could scatter these at times.

MASTER:

~smiles a little, amused as he sets his piece of confetti on top of the Doctor’s head and balances it~ what was the picture of?

DOCTOR:

Jack. ~he answers without a second of thought, having talked to “Jack” for at least 24 hours before GLaDOS started singing~

MASTER:

~chuckles~ okay. ~sits down next to the Doctor, bringing an arm around him and nudging the confetti off with his own head as he nuzzles the Doctor~ you’re acting down all of a sudden.

DOCTOR:

At the beginning of anything it’s an adventure to me. Once that wears off and I’m not thinking at 100 kilometers an hour anymore is when I can process things. It’s a bit much to process is all, I’ll be fine. ~he answers, also not liking how both the Master and Alan have recognized that leaving the TARDIS behind might make leaving easier and seem to consider that an option, but not stating so out loud~

MASTER:

~closes his eyes and gives a small sigh~ are you sure? ~pauses and turns at the sound of a panel moving~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a claw emerges from the opening, picking up the mini-TARDIS from her spot on the ground and taking her out of the room~

DOCTOR:

~turns his head to see the TARDIS being taken away again, feeling her presence grow distant again and sighing as he brings his knees up to his chest, looking over at the blue confetti~ yeah, I’m sure.

MASTER:

~watches the panel that had moved as if he expects something more to happen before facing forward again, pulling the Doctor closer~

DOCTOR:

~seems surprised that the Master’s pulling him closer though he does let himself be moved, enjoying the simple physical contact but not letting go of the piece of confetti~

ALAN:

Hey… ~he calls from his corner, holding up the sonic screwdriver as he examines it~ what _is_ this thing?

DOCTOR:

~looks over at Alan~ a sonic screwdriver. Careful, misuse it and you might blow something up. It’s not going to do anything unless you press the button, though.

ALAN:

Oh. ~sets the device down again, hugging his knees~ so… what are we gonna do now? ~looks around the room, finding nothing particularly interesting~

DOCTOR:

Well, we could just sit here and hope She doesn’t leave us here, but I have a better idea. ~hugs the Master a little before letting go and standing up, going towards his sonic~

MASTER:

~smiles briefly and gets up after him, following~ what is it?

DOCTOR:

Aperture is all technology. Technology’s easy with this! ~lifts the end of the sonic and throws it down to get it to extend before picking it up and pointing it at the nearest panel to try to get it to move out of the way~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the panel flops forward as if the joint holding it vertical had suddenly decided to give up, exposing the abyss behind it~

ALAN:

~gets up, looking at the panel with wide eyes~

DOCTOR:

~walks over to the opening, dragging his sonic with him in hopes that he’ll be able to see something reachable beyond the panel, though he does have three more walls he can check behind~

ENVIRONMENT:

~about 12 feet below them is a catwalk, not connected to their chamber or the elevator leading up to it~

DOCTOR:

Alan, c’mere… ~hates asking Alan to jump so far—not to mention he’s not awfully fond of heights at this point—but sees this as their first opportunity in a while~

ALAN:

Yeah? ~he walks over, sitting down again on his knees to look behind the panel, then down at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~gestures down to the catwalk with his wing in order to keep both hands on his sonic~ see the catwalk down there? Do you think you can jump down to it without getting hurt?

ALAN:

~his eyes widen as he looks at the drop~ jump? But… w-what if I miss it, you’re not gonna jump down too right? ~his points lack fluency from one to the other; he’s too worried and his mind is too underdeveloped~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little, articulating his point gently~ you have long-fall boots, Alan, you shouldn’t get hurt as long as you land on your feet. We could go in your pocket while you jump so we’re still all together.

ALAN:

Pocket…? ~he calms down a little, looking down at himself until he finds the pocket at his chest and takes a moment to figure out how to unzip it~

MASTER:

~looks wary about this plan, watching Alan~

DOCTOR:

~nods a little~ we should take the sonic too, for obvious reasons. ~notices the Master’s doubt, just made more determined by it~

ALAN:

~crouches down, taking the sonic and putting it into one of his other pockets, then holding his hands out~ you’ll be okay, right?

DOCTOR:

Of course. Perhaps a bit jostled, but we’ll be okay. ~walks over to climb onto Alan’s hand~

MASTER:

~follows, holding onto Alan’s thumb for balance as they’re lifted up to Alan’s pocket, carefully maneuvering down into the enclosure of orange fabric~

DOCTOR:

~cautiously follows the Master into the relatively small space, glad he’s not claustrophobic as he tries to anchor himself down in the bottom of the pocket~

MASTER:

~sits down facing the Doctor, gripping the fabric on either side of him so he’s less likely to get tossed around~

ALAN:

~squeaks and brings a hand up to the pocket, simultaneously trying not to squish them~ that tickles!

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little though he’s a bit surprised by the pressure of Alan’s hand, stilling himself in hopes that it stops him from tickling Alan~ sorry about that!

ALAN:

~takes his hand away, carefully zipping up the pocket most of the way before walking up to the edge and hesitating~ I’m… I’m scared.

DOCTOR:

It’s alright, Alan; if you focus you should be just fine. Those boots you’re wearing should keep you from getting hurt when you land as long as you land on your feet.

ALAN:

Okay… ~Alan’s voice shakes a little, moving closer to the edge and his heartbeats audibly quicken before he jumps; he lets out a scream, which cuts off after he hits the catwalk and stumbles to his knees~

MASTER:

~ends up on top of the Doctor after getting tossed around, reaching up to try to zip the pocket up more as he’d rather not fall out onto a grated surface~

DOCTOR:

You land okay, Alan!? ~he calls, carefully reorienting himself, glad that it seems like he hit the catwalk rather than missing~

ALAN:

Y-yeah! ~he responds breathlessly, yelping a moment later when everything shifts downward with a creak. He gets to his feet and starts to run~

MASTER:

~gets off of the Doctor only to have gravity change again, falling gracelessly to the bottom of the pocket~

DOCTOR:

~falls on top of the Master as a result, putting a great deal of effort into not hurting him though he really has little control over how he falls and opening his wing just makes that aspect of it worse~

ALAN:

~jolts to a stop in front of a door, yanking at it until it opens and he can duck inside just as his feet start to slip, sitting down on solid ground as his chest heaves~ it… it fell…

MASTER:

~slowly pulls himself out from under the Doctor, reaching up to unzip the pocket and poking his head out~ everything alright?

DOCTOR:

~carefully sits up, wondering where they are now, speaking in an apologetic tone~ I didn’t expect that…

MASTER:

No kidding. ~he comments with a slight eye-roll, looking around the dark room~

ALAN:

I’m okay… ~Alan responds when he catches his breath, slowly getting back to his feet and looking around~

ENVIRONMENT:

~from what’s visible, they’re in an abandoned office with cubicles and dead computers, dark except for the light coming from the open door~

DOCTOR:

So where are we? ~gets up next to the Master, unzipping the pocket a little more in order to not completely invade the Master’s personal space~

MASTER:

Some old office. ~his eyes light up as he looks over at the Doctor~ all those _computers…._

ALAN:

~looks down at them~ huh? Um… where should I go…?

DOCTOR:

~seems to catch on, getting excited as well~ you kept the sonic safe, right Alan? ~thinking that being small may be an advantage in this case since they can fit inside of and work with the smaller parts of a computer~

ALAN:

Mhm. ~he nods, reaching into his pocket and taking out the sonic screwdriver but suddenly freezing~

ENVIRONMENT:

~a shape moves slowly in the darkness, one of the office chairs falling over as the figure gets up from underneath one of the desks~

DOCTOR:

~whispers with his arms held out towards where Alan has frozen in getting the sonic~ hand me it; that has to be robotic, since there are no other people in Aperture…

ALAN:

~slowly hands the Doctor the sonic~

MASTER:

~shakes his head after a moment of watching~ it’s not…

FIGURE:

~the person, hunched over slightly and looking frantically about, stops as it notices Alan standing in the light and goes still~

DOCTOR:

~looks over at the person in confusion, though he almost drops the sonic in realization~ no, no, no… 6249…?

MASTER:

What? ~he hisses urgently to the Doctor, keeping an eye on the figure, who still hasn’t moved~

ALAN:

~stands stock still~

DOCTOR:

The guy I forced the drums on. ~he whispers back, handing the sonic to the Master to very carefully scale his way down Alan~ {6249… hey, it’s okay… I’m sorry…}

MASTER:

Doctor, get back here! ~the Master calls down to him, sounding angry but he’s really just concerned for his safety~

FIGURE:

~looks around again, moving closer and emerging partially into the light, 6249’s wild eyes locked onto Alan~

DOCTOR:

Would you rather I let him get to Alan!? ~he calls back before climbing the rest of the way down, this option being the only one that seems reasonable to him. Once he hits the ground he starts walking towards 6249~

6249:

~the man’s focus snaps downward to the small Timelord approaching him, and he recoils back into the darkness warily~

MASTER:

~talks to Alan slowly, getting him to start subtly backing away from the light while 6249’s distracted~

DOCTOR:

~keeps his eyes on the man, trying to get adjusted to the darkness so he doesn’t lose him~ {I can help, 6249… I can make them stop.}

6249:

~he stops again, crouching down to look at the Doctor closer, his expression hardening into anger as he recognizes the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~he stops and even shrinks back a little~ {I know, I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry, though. I can fix it, let me take them back!}

6249:

~reaches forward and snatches the Doctor up, his grip tightening as he gets back to his feet, glaring at the Doctor~

ALAN:

Daddy! ~he calls desperately, almost having made it to a hiding spot before calling attention to himself again~

DOCTOR:

Shut up! ~he snaps back without glancing over, though of course he’s not really angry, just utterly terrified, turning his attention back to 6249~ {come on, let me try… I just have to touch your forehead, and I can silence them for you.}

ALAN:

Don’t… don’t hurt him! ~he calls again, taking a step towards 6249 and drawing the semi-Timelord’s full attention again~

MASTER:

~is clearly trying to get him to stop making a scene~

DOCTOR:

{Hey, don’t listen to the kid, it’s me you want to get to…} ~glances around, figuring words won’t work too well for this and bending down to bite 6249’s hand, hoping his size doesn’t keep him from taking a small chunk out of this guy’s hand, or at least enough to anger him and get his attention back~

6249:

~he flinches and nearly drops the Doctor, snarling with rage as he stalks to the nearest desk and shakes the Doctor off onto it~

DOCTOR:

~looks up to 6249 wide-eyed and pleading from the desktop where he lays after being shaken off~ {I’m sorry I had to do that but you have to listen to me! I can undo what I did if you let me! And it’d hurt me too! And that’s what you want, right?}

6249:

~looks over at the Doctor, then at Alan, going back and forth a few times before sitting where he is and just holding his head as he rocks a little in distress~

DOCTOR:

Cacher! ~the Doctor whispers urgently to his family with hopes that the Master remembers French, standing with a grimace and walking to the edge to see if he can get to 6249, not about to leave him like this despite his own advice~

6249:

~his shoulder isn’t too far away from the edge of the desk; he lifts his head, looking over at the Doctor in distress~ {gone…?} ~points to his own head~

DOCTOR:

~nods, jumping onto 6249’s shoulder carefully~ {I can get rid of them, I promise…}

6249:

~flinches in surprise, recoiling from the Doctor in distrust but not trying to brush him away~

DOCTOR:

Shh… ~steps up to 6249’s head and rests his head against it and reaches out to him telepathically~

6249:

~his mind is overrun by the drums, and he’s using impressive amounts of self-control to allow the Doctor to attempt to help him instead of pushing him out immediately~

DOCTOR:

~curses at the sheer power of the drums in 6249’s mind, it taking him a lot of effort to try to isolate them so he can take them~

DRUMS:

~the drums resist considerably, seeming almost to be more comfortable in an open, easily accessible mind~

DOCTOR:

~he grimaces a little but takes down the majority of his walls to lure the drums in a bit as he telepathically yanks at them, clearing a space for them in his mental “shotgun” seat~ come on…

DRUMS:

~they finally let go of the poor semi-Timelord, slipping into the Doctor’s mind and filling it up with its deafening beat of four~

DOCTOR:

~immediately backs off from 6249’s head, holding his own head and whimpering in pain~ {man, you really sucked at keeping these down…} ~tries to quarantine the drums a bit though it’s difficult now that he’s allowed them nearly full access~

6249:

~picks the Doctor up and sets him back on the floor, getting up and bolting out of the room, the door he went through slamming behind him~

ALAN:

~runs over to the Doctor, kneeling down and offering his hands to him~ Daddy, are you okay?

DOCTOR:

I’m okay, I’m okay… ~he blinks a couple times, not quite able to shut the drums away as much as he could before. Steps onto Alan’s hands, visibly distracted by trying to keep control of his thoughts~

ALAN:

What happened…? ~brings the Doctor up to his pocket and gently sets him inside with the Master~

MASTER:

~waits with his arms folded~

DOCTOR:

~shakes his head~ don’t worry about that for now, we have computers to reengineer. 6249 shouldn’t be a problem again.

MASTER:

~takes the Doctor’s arm, asking for access to his mind with an expression that gives little away~

ALAN:

Reingeneer? ~he asks, looking down at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~opens his mind to the Master, knowing he can boot him out if he feels the need~ it means to make or build something again.

MASTER:

~is upset about him taking the drums, asking for the Doctor to pass them on to him~

DOCTOR:

~he hesitates, the last encounter reminding him terribly of the Master with them, from the threat to his life to the sheer desperation of it; besides, they are quite loud and he doesn’t wish a migraine on the Master. Since his mind is fairly open, his thoughts on it are clear to the Master~

MASTER:

~assures the Doctor that they’re supposed to be in his mind, he knows how to handle them; trying to reach into the Doctor’s mind and help him rein in the drums a little in the meantime~

DOCTOR:

~grumbles that it shouldn’t belong in anyone’s head—it shouldn’t exist, though he does let the Master in to help. After a moment of trying to argue he begrudgingly mentally offers “well what about those extra personalities of yours? We had planned to switch them and the drums back and forth before anyway.”~

MASTER:

~he seems a little more protective of his fake memories than usual, hesitantly asking the Doctor which one he wants~

DOCTOR:

~gives a sort of mental shrug, pointing out that whichever creates the most cacophony amongst them would be the most logical though he figures taking any one of them ought to help~

MASTER:

~he still hesitates, adding carefully that She might’ve added another personality to his internal chaos, and while it’s not the furthest from himself he feels like it might be more detrimental to him than the rest… but at the same time he wouldn’t wish it upon the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~carefully asks what the personality is, figuring the drums push him towards the opposite of who he tries to be as “the Doctor” and thinking maybe it could be a reasonable compromise though he has no clue what the personality is~

MASTER:

~he opens up eventually, showing the Doctor the personality: a him where all his negative tendencies are amplified; more pessimistic, abusive, hopeless, and a general pain in the arse. He wipes his eyes with his free arm, apologizing for his negative streak as of late~

DOCTOR:

~accepts the apology, re-offering to take the personality in exchange for the drums, finding that this does explain a lot as far as the Master’s concerned though he does try to keep that thought to himself~

MASTER:

~he nods a little, closing his eyes and trying to gather the drums up enough to take them~

DOCTOR:

~tries to help the Master take them, knowing that they’ll likely be even more opposed to going into the Master’s high-security prison of a mind whether or not they “belong” there~

MASTER:

~manages to force the drums out and into his mind, in a bit of a daze at first and not focused enough to give the Doctor the personality~

DOCTOR:

~rests on the border between their minds, patiently waiting for the Master to collect himself~

MASTER:

~takes a deep breath, his mind settling as he gathers up the new personality, giving it carefully to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:

~takes the more negative personality in as invitingly as possible, as if it’s a guest in his home~

MENTAL:

~the new entity doesn’t seem to affect him that much, apart from adding the occasional pessimistic comment to his thoughts, seeming almost lost without the rest of the Master’s mind to latch onto~

DOCTOR:

Alright… ~only takes a second to adjust to the new memories in his head, smiling a little at the discovery that this shouldn’t be too bad for him, though he’ll take the drums back eventually~ so, computers?

ALAN:

~has stayed kneeling on the floor, looking down when the Doctor speaks~ huh?

MASTER:

~nods a little at the Doctor’s inquiry, but communicates to him that he might need a few minutes to adjust before letting go of his arm~

DOCTOR:

~nods in understanding, starting to climb out of the pocket again, talking to Alan~ where’s the sonic now?

ALAN:

~gets up, not noticing the Doctor’s trying to get out~ oh- ~walks back over to one of the desks, picking up the sonic where he left it~ here!

DOCTOR:

~nearly falls out, counterbalancing himself too much and falling back into the pocket~

MASTER:

~reaches out to catch the Doctor under his arms, allowing him to sit up himself~ maybe don’t just crawl out whenever you feel like it?

DOCTOR:

Well sorry; this is the dependency I despised when I was like this before… ~he grumbles, going to stand back up, sighing lightly~ but I will be more careful.

ALAN:

~nearly drops the sonic, catching it and looking down at his pocket~ so… wha’do I use this for?

DOCTOR:

Well, if I could get out we could make any number of things from these computers. ~brings himself up a bit to gesture around the room~

ALAN:

Okay! ~he responds cheerfully, taking the Master out of his pocket and then the Doctor, setting them down on the desktop~

DOCTOR:

So many options… you know, if we’re really clever, there have been weapons known to power down all electronics within a certain radius of it. If we could figure out how to make those out of relatively primitive tech, we could be as good as free— ~looks up at Alan, realization striking him~ but there’s no way we could do that without a quantum thermoplastic simpradrive…

MASTER:

We don’t have nearly the number of tools we’d need for putting that together. ~he adds, going over to the nearest computer and examining the sleek white tower with an orange Aperture symbol on the side~

DOCTOR:

Well the sonic’s hardly just a screwdriver, but I do see your point. ~looks for the easiest way to take the computer apart~ we can also have whatever information was stored on these.

ENVIRONMENT:

~the case is held together with screws~

MASTER:

We’ll need that. ~looks around for the screwdriver~

DOCTOR:

Hey Alan! Pass down the screwdriver please! ~steps over to Alan with his arms outstretched, grinning because they’re finally really doing something~

ALAN:

~grins back, handing the Doctor the screwdriver eagerly~ can I do it one time?

DOCTOR:

Sure! I’ll show you first; there’s plenty of electronics in this room so messing up shouldn’t hurt anyone too much. ~drags the sonic over to a screw~ you just point at a screw, think about what you’re trying to do or the frequency at which you want it to buzz, and then press the button! ~sonics the screw~

ENVIRONMENT:

~the screw jiggles out and falls onto the desk~

ALAN:

Woah! ~watches with intrigue, going to pick up the screwdriver~ can I go now?

DOCTOR:

Go ahead! ~eagerly offers up the sonic to Alan though he really didn’t have to move~

ALAN:

~takes the sonic from the Doctor carefully, looking it over and suddenly dropping it back onto the desk with a squeak, as if it burned him, staring at it with wide eyes~

DOCTOR:

~cocks an eyebrow, walking up to the edge of the desk in concern~ what happened, Alan…?

ALAN:

It’s not good… Daddy, it’s bad! ~points to the sonic, hesitating a moment before grabbing it up again~

MASTER:

~holding the removed screw, furrows his eyebrows at Alan~ not good? How?

DOCTOR:

What do you mean, Alan? The sonic is the most promising tool at our disposal! ~is fairly quick to guess that this is Her, looking at Alan’s optic~ is it the words?

ALAN:

~clutches the sonic to his chest, nodding~ it says it’ll hurt you. We _can’t_ use it… ~takes a step back~

DOCTOR:

Alan, She’s messing with you. Give me the sonic. ~his tone is stern though he tries to be sympathetic. They need this, as far as he’s concerned~

ALAN:

~retreats half of another step, looking at the Doctor fearfully~ She’s… what?

DOCTOR:

~sighs, shaking his head a little~ She’s messing with you. The words are Hers, I have no doubt. Just hand me the sonic and we’ll be able to get out of here.

ALAN:

~he hesitates a moment longer, stepping back to where he was before~ promise? It’ll help get us out? ~he looks at the Doctor expectantly, blinking back tears~

DOCTOR:

~he hesitates before nodding, knowing he can’t promise they get out any time soon but he knows the sonic _would_ help~ I promise.

ALAN:

~he relaxes and gives the sonic back to the Doctor, twiddling with his hands~ could we… when we get home… fix the words? Make me see normal again?

DOCTOR:

~smiles a little, going to continue taking the computer apart~ of course! It might take a bit, but I have no doubt it can be fixed.

MASTER:

~helps gather the screws, then to carefully lower the side panel of the tower once all of the screws are out, revealing the various components of the computer, the shelves and wires sagging from the weight of time~

DOCTOR:

So; what are we making? ~turns to the Master for ideas, thinking about his own question as well but thinking he needs to hear an actually practical idea to get started~

MASTER:

I… ~trails off in thought, glancing up at Alan~ I don’t know. We need to get back to normal size, find Her, deactivate Her…

DOCTOR:

So something to find Her and deactivate her would be easier. Once we beat her we can find the TARDIS and she can get us to full size. If we have a gadget to beat her, size shouldn’t matter…

MASTER:

It’s a lot easier to undermine us like this. If she doesn’t let Alan help us, we’re virtually powerless, even with a gadget we’re slowed down. ~he paces a little~ we just might not find an opportunity like this again, which is why making whatever we can now is useful.

DOCTOR:

{Then stop being so hopeless and bounce some real ideas off of me!} ~he responds in exasperation, looking over what’s inside of the computer~ She’s not going to give us a glimmering perfect opportunity; we have to try what we can when we can.

MASTER:

I know that. ~he mumbles with a slight eye-roll, exploring the desk until he finds a pad of sticky notes and a broken pencil, sitting down with them to scribble down some ideas~

DOCTOR:

~paces in thought~ I mean, if we can find her, the _sonic_ could even do the trick, given she’s technology. It could be a matter of a simple scanner.

MASTER:

True. ~still scribbling on his notepad with the oversized pencil and occasionally pausing to think~ what if she’s sonic-proofed herself somehow? Maybe we could set up something right here and send a virus to her. All we need is a power source…

DOCTOR:

~paces a bit more, running a hand through his hair as if to comb his knowledge out of it for him to look at, jumping and lighting up after a moment, speaking in Gallifreyan in case She’s listening~ {I know how to code the mainframe! I had forgotten—blocked the memory off, even—but I doubt she’s proofed herself for _that_ sort of hack!}

MASTER:

~drops his pencil, looking up at the Doctor~ {we’ve got Her, then! Except… for a power source.} ~he gets up, immediately starting to search~

DOCTOR:

~picks up his sonic with the computer though it only needs adjustments to do what they need, considering it’s already designed to send and receive complex code, giddily tweaking this and that to better it for their purpose~

MASTER:

Alan! ~he calls their son over, hitching a ride in his pocket as they go search the room for a way to turn the power on while the Doctor works~

DOCTOR:

~diligently keeps on his task, trying to decide the best way to code when they’re this size and working on developing a tiny keyboard once the computer’s fully rigged~

MASTER:

~makes his way back and hops back down onto the desk~ so I found a switch, but this whole area is unplugged… we might need to go a little out of our way to get it back on.

DOCTOR:

How far out of our way? ~he speaks while working, not wanting to waste a moment~ the longer we take, the more likely we are to be stopped. I’m frankly surprised and a bit worried by Her lack of action by now…

MASTER:

Best scenario, she can’t control this area for some reason. ~shakes his head a little~ I don’t know how far. But we need power, if this is going to work… ~gets an idea~ can the sonic turn on the power source?

DOCTOR:

~looks at the device he has set beside him~ oh, I’m an idiot, of course! Even if it can’t it has a battery! ~lifts the sonic and attempts to restore power to the area~

MASTER:

~covers his ears, grinning as lights come on one at a time until the whole room is illuminated, as well as the area beyond the door that 6249 left through~

ALAN:

~looks around, blinking and shielding his eyes~

DOCTOR:

~finishes up on his keyboard and powers on the computer and the monitor, which automatically shows a typical black and green coding screen~ now then! ~sits down to start typing up his virus~ {The best part is, it’s translated from my encoded version by the computer. She can’t tell what I’m doing just by looking.}

MASTER:

~goes to compliment the Doctor on thinking ahead before he suddenly realizes Alan is watching the computer~ Alan, hey, why don’t we… get out of your Dad’s way? Let’s go over to another computer and see what we can do there.

ALAN:

~looks down at the Master, reaching down to pick him up~ okay.

 


	20. Virus

DOCTOR:  
~waves dismissively to the two of them, sucked into his virus—a simple one, really, though he takes time to make it as convoluted as possible in order to throw Her off. Otherwise it’s a data-wiping code, really, designed to wipe the data in the machine including the code that makes it function (the latter being the more difficult bit). Sets the code to be sent to both the energy signature he has scanned from the mainframe and that of the android they came across when chasing the “future master”~

MASTER:  
~comes back over once he has Alan preoccupied with another computer further down the row, sitting down to catch his breath~ how’s it going?

DOCTOR:  
~doesn’t stop typing while he answers~ well. I think I might be being a bit dramatic with the amount of filler text on this one but at least I don’t think she’ll figure it out fast enough.

MASTER:  
~watches the Doctor type, closing his eyes after a moment~ and we can send it right from here?

DOCTOR:  
~grins, nodding~ yup! {Just a few more minutes and it should be ready!}

MASTER:  
~nods, just trying to think~ {after this, we need to get rid of anywhere she could have stored a copy of herself. That’s how she came back into the android…} ~grimaces a little~

DOCTOR:  
{it took her time though, and we know what to do this time. We’ll be okay…}

MASTER:  
~nods a little in agreement, but worry silently builds up in his mind~

DOCTOR:  
~after another three minutes he’s ready and has read it over twice for mistakes~ {got it!}

MASTER:  
~opens his eyes, standing up and walking over to stop next to the Doctor~ {are we ready…?}

DOCTOR:  
{Yup! And… send!} ~presses one last button with finality, fidgeting anxiously as he waits, not really knowing if they’ll be able to tell if it does work without looking for trouble~

ENVIRONMENT  
~a moment of silence passes~

ALAN:  
~his hands fly up to his optic and he lets out a yelp of surprise~ w-what’s going on!?

DOCTOR:  
~Looks over at Alan in surprise, lifting his sonic to scan him to figure out what’s going on~

MASTER:  
~jogs over to their son, trying to get him to calm down so he can explain what’s happening~

ALAN:  
I-I can’t see… there were words, now everything’s just gone… ~his right eye looks around frantically, his optic idle and dark~

DOCTOR:  
~curses, setting the sonic down~ so you can see _anything?_ Nothing at all?

ALAN:  
~turns to the Master and then looks over at the Doctor, shaking his head~ I can… see _half._ ~he seems dazed, or in shock~

DOCTOR:  
~relaxes a little, though he’s clearly concerned~ okay… okay, that’s good. We can fix the other half at home, you should be alright.

MASTER:  
~looks back at the Doctor, speaking softly but loud enough to be heard~ does this mean it worked…?

DOCTOR:  
I hope so. ~goes on to use the sonic to try to scan for the TARDIS’ relative position~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~he gets a set of coordinates, considerably above them but not above ground~

ALAN:  
~looks confused and scared~ we’re… going home?

DOCTOR:  
Again: hopefully. Seems like the best option to head up towards the TARDIS to get there, then we can destroy every copy of Her after we’ve relieved Jack of the responsibility we dumped on him.

ALAN:  
~hesitantly gets up, looking at the ceiling and he approaches the other Timelords~ how do we… get up there?

DOCTOR:  
~walks towards Alan~ we find and hack an elevator. Same way you get anywhere down here.

ALAN:  
But there’s no elevator! ~he points out, picking the Doctor up and putting him in his pocket, getting the Master a moment later~

DOCTOR:  
Well not in this room, but I’m sure if we look around a bit we should find one. Or at least a staircase. ~nods towards the door 6249 left through to gesture to it~

ALAN:  
~brings his head down to look at the door, slowly heading towards it, his left hand feeling for what he can’t see as well~

DOCTOR:  
~fidgets impatiently though he doesn’t say anything, knowing he has temporarily half-blinded his son~

ALAN:  
~walks through the door and into a hallway, littered with torn papers and a filing cabinet that’s fallen over, which Alan steps around with a wary whimper, moving more quickly down to the next door~

DOCTOR:  
~watches where Alan’s going from the pocket a bit anxiously, not knowing for certain if his plan worked~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the door opens to another catwalk~

ALAN:  
~hesitates when he sees it, though an elevator waits at the opposite end~

DOCTOR:  
C’mon, let’s head up. ~tries to keep a gentle tone, wishing he could walk on first for them but knowing they don’t have that option right now~

ALAN:  
~warily starts to lift his foot, breaking into a sprint until he reaches the elevator, slumping back against the wall and catching his breath in relief~

DOCTOR:  
~grips the edge of Alan’s pocket for dear life, more than a little shaken by the sudden acceleration~

MASTER:  
~ducks down into the pocket in surprise, slowly and hesitantly reemerging once Alan’s stopped again~ maybe… give us a warning next time you do that? ~he peeks out of the pocket, his hair looking bedraggled~

DOCTOR:  
~opens and starts sorting out his feathers as they’re horribly disgruntled as well as fluffed up at this point~

ALAN:  
Sorry… ~he frowns, still catching his breath~

MASTER:  
~gives a small sigh and sinks back down into the pocket, curling up with his head on his knees~

DOCTOR:  
~gives a small smile as he comforts Alan~ It’s alright, Alan… we’ve been asking a lot of you; you’ve been brilliant.

ALAN:  
~nods a little, wiping his face on his arm~ when… when’re you gonna get big again?

DOCTOR:  
As soon as we can, Alan, that’s why we’re heading for the TARDIS.

ALAN:  
Oh! Right… ~he gets to his feet, careful and trying to be aware of the mini Timelords in his pocket~ how do we get there?

MASTER:  
~Looks up, cursing quietly~ we’ll have to hack the elevator, won’t we?

DOCTOR:  
Yup! ~looks up at Alan, asking~ can you hand me the sonic again, please?

ALAN:  
Wh—oh, ~reaches into his pocket and takes out the sonic, carefully presenting it to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:  
~takes the sonic, using it to close the elevator doors and attempt to get the elevator to start going up, muttering~ and people have mocked me for carrying “a screwdriver” around.

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the elevator complies smoothly, rising up in its shaft at a steady pace~

ALAN:  
~relaxes and leans his head up against the glass, closing his eyes wearily~

DOCTOR:  
~Keeps the elevator moving, thinking about where the TARDIS was estimated to be versus where they are to try to determine where they should stop~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the TARDIS’ vertical coordinates match that of the lobby level, the one used most frequently by the humans before they were gassed~

DOCTOR:  
~keeps going up until they get to said level, mumbling~ the lobby… I hope She cleaned up…

MASTER:  
~moves further into the corner of Alan’s pocket, looking up at the Doctor thoughtfully~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the elevator slides to a stop and its doors open, having arrived in the reception area, where a decaying body in a lab coat rests on the ground face-down~

DOCTOR:  
~immediately looks at the body, turning the sonic off. Debates saying something but just scrunches up his nose at the scent and scans to double-check the horizontal coordinates of the TARDIS~

ALAN:  
~opens his eyes and walks out of the door, jumping when he notices the corpse and letting out a small squeak before he covers his mouth~

COORDINATES:  
~the TARDIS is to their left, a bit of a walk away~

DOCTOR:  
~turns his sonic off, adopting a somber tone~ just… turn left, Alan, when you can.

ALAN:  
W-which… ~his voice fades, and he takes a moment to get it back again, covering his good eye to not have to look~ which way’s left?

DOCTOR:  
The side that your optic’s on that you can’t see out of is your left. ~keeps his eyes on the man, not knowing if he’ll ever get a name, so he burns the image in his mind~

ALAN:  
~takes his hand away, opening his eye a little before nodding and heading left~ okay. ~quickly walks past the automatic door into the hallway, glad to have something between him and the previous room~

DOCTOR:  
Alright, let’s walk down this hallway, it did seem to be a good bit in this direction… ~acts as though the corpse didn’t exist, not wanting to use the sonic unnecessarily as he realizes it could worsen the chances that the Master gets a pounding headache~

ALAN:  
~trudges down the hallway compliantly, his gaze cast to the floor in a mixture of weariness and shock~

DOCTOR:  
~sighs, sitting down inside the pocket for the moment and shaking his head~ she could have gotten rid of them… cremated them, even…

MASTER:  
She’d only have gotten rid of the ones that got in her way. ~he comments absently, staring at his knees~

DOCTOR:  
~nods slowly~ well, that can be remedied once we’re out. ~stands again, briefly utilizing the sonic again to figure out exactly where they’re going in relation to the TARDIS~

MASTER:  
~doesn’t ask about their specific plan when it comes to making sure GLaDOS doesn’t come back~

ALAN:  
~is approaching the TARDIS’ location, only two doors down~

DOCTOR:  
Alan, the TARDIS should be through there. ~points in the direction they need to go, still nervous over whether or not his plan is actually working~

ALAN:  
~Looks up and pinpoints where the Doctor is gesturing to, giving a small nod~ okay. ~heads up to the door, hesitantly turning the handle~

DOCTOR:  
~watches, metaphorically on the edge of his seat, readying his sonic for whatever danger they might encounter~

ALAN:  
~opens the door to a tall, open room, its only occupant being the little, mini TARDIS placed perfectly in the center of it all~

DOCTOR:  
~grins when he sees her~ there she is! Let me down? ~looks up at Alan for the request, starting to think that maybe they’ve done it~

ALAN:  
Okay! ~picks the Doctor up and carefully sets him down on the ground~ but how’re we gonna get in?

DOCTOR:  
Well the Master and I can get in as is, but I do have a plan! ~runs up to the TARDIS, greeting her gleefully~

TARDIS:  
~buzzes with excitement, knowing what’s happened and confirming that it seems the virus has worked~

DOCTOR:  
Yes! ~hugs the TARDIS in his excitement~ we still have cleaning up to do, but do you think you could make that growth ray? Preferably in tiny form?

TARDIS:  
~hesitates at that, explaining that it’ll take her at least 5 hours to make a regular sized one~

ALAN:  
~zips up his pocket, keeping the Master inside~

DOCTOR:  
~nods thoughtfully~ Alright… that’s okay, we can figure things out fine like this for a while, is there a way to get your exterior full-sized again?

GLaDOS:  
*And I thought your escape attempts couldn’t get any more pitiful.* ~Her voice comes over the speakers~

ALAN:  
~swoops in to pick up the Doctor, holding him close protectively~

DOCTOR:  
~he wilts, glad to be utterly enveloped by Alan as tears escape him—he had forgotten over those months, you never let yourself hope. Not down here. Never here, because you always end up like this~

ALAN:  
~shies away into a corner, still holding the Doctor close and shaking fearfully~

MASTER:  
~manages to unzip the pocket enough to stick his head out and take a breath of fresh air~ Doctor—what if it’s just to scare us off? She wants us to give up.

DOCTOR:  
~wipes his tears away, realizing that the Master might be right and climbing out towards the TARDIS~ in which case we have to at least try… scan for where that signal’s coming from! ~he calls over to the TARDIS, not knowing how he’ll repay her for everything he’s been asking of her~

TARDIS:  
~tries her best, dithering for a few minutes before reporting that she can’t find the exact source with how much her scanners have been altered, though she _would_ know if GLaDOS was operative~

ALAN:  
~helps the Doctor down once he sees him trying to~ we can do it, Daddy… it has to work…

DOCTOR:  
~glances up at Alan’s pocket briefly, running up to the TARDIS, hardly pausing to open the doors~

TARDIS:  
~her interior is the same as he last saw it; bastardized controls and debris scattered about. She eagerly asks the Doctor what he plans to do~

DOCTOR:  
First, I’m going to see what we _can_ do, then we’re going to use that to get out of here. ~runs along, climbing up the steps and looking for a low-hanging cord~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~none of the TARDIS’ cords hang low enough for him to easily reach one, but the cord they used to get up to the console is still in the same place~

DOCTOR:  
~goes to climb up the cord, thanking it in case it’s sentient~ so; no scanners, minimal travel, but She’s not there so she’s likely buying time… could you amplify a sonic scan to the point where we could find where the transmission is coming from that way? Or—doubtful but better—is there a way to find where She has Herself saved?

TARDIS:  
~seems confident about the sonic plan, though finding where she was saved would likely require going through all databases in Aperture and she doesn’t have access to them as far as she knows~

DOCTOR:  
We can work on that a bit later then. The speakers still work fine? ~asks while finding the best way to pull out his dramatic radio he uses to talk to enemies outside of the TARDIS~

TARDIS:  
~she thinks they do, though they may sound a bit tinny to those outside the TARDIS because of her shrunken exterior~

DOCTOR:  
~nods a little, taking the radio out and speaking through it while pushing the button~ hey, Alan? Toss the sonic into the TARDIS for me please?

ALAN:  
~through the open door, he can hear Alan’s voice~ okay… ~pushes the sonic into the TARDIS, adding after a moment~ you’re not leaving, right?

DOCTOR:  
Right! ~hastily goes to climb back down to get his sonic, not knowing how long they have, if any time at all~

ALAN:  
~sits patiently at the door of the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to come back out~ what’re you doing in there?

DOCTOR:  
~runs up to the console~ running a scan! ~sets the frequency for the sonic, pushing the button~ um, can you use it from here? I don’t know if I can get the sonic up there safely.

TARDIS:  
~Needs to have the sonic in its port in order to amplify it properly, asking if he could get the Master to move a cord that could grab the sonic and bring it up~

DOCTOR:  
~having forgotten that ability of the Master’s, he hesitates, not wanting to ask him to use the chip since it’s simultaneously such a burden to have on~

TARDIS:  
~seems confused, partially because the Master hasn’t come in yet~

DOCTOR:  
He has been fairly avoidant of leaving Alan’s pocket, ~he ponders on his way up onto the console~ I thought maybe he just wanted to keep Alan safe, but… ~goes back to the radio~ and how did you know about his chip?

TARDIS:  
~she responds blithely that he moved the first cord to begin with so they could climb up~

DOCTOR:  
~sighs and presses the button on the radio~ Hey, Master, can you come help out?

MASTER:  
~his response comes after a moment, the TARDIS assisting in amplifying it~ I would, but Alan seems pretty intent on keeping me in this pocket.

DOCTOR:  
~grumbles to himself as he goes and climbs back down the cord, checking to see if he can manipulate it with the sonic instead~

CORD:  
~doesn’t respond to the sonic other than twitching a bit~

DOCTOR:  
~sighs, dragging the sonic with him as he hastily makes his way out of the TARDIS, irritated with the limitations his size presents as he makes his exit~ I can’t do anything from in there except scan, and I can’t do that without the ability to get the sonic to the top of the console!

ALAN:  
~is sitting outside of the TARDIS, and he leans down to hear the Doctor better, looking worried~ what would a scan do? ~his pocket is zipped up again, with the Master trying to open it and sticking an arm out when he can~

DOCTOR:  
~is getting a little exasperated but tries to be patient with Alan~ it would give us direction so we don’t have to just sit here and wait for GLaDOS to restore herself.

MASTER:  
~pushes the zipper open enough to get his head out again, looking up to Alan~ can I just go help? I _promise_ we’re not leaving.

ALAN:  
~brings his hand up, ready to push the Master back into his pocket but he hesitates~

DOCTOR:  
~his eyebrow twitches when he realizes what’s been going on~ Alan, I love you, but if you don’t let us do what we have to you’re keeping us all from getting home.

ALAN:  
~starts to lower his hand, dejected~ sorry, Daddy… ~reaches back up, unzipping his pocket and helping the Master get out, setting him down gently next to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:  
That’s alright, Alan. ~gives the Master a little smile before going to drag the sonic back into the TARDIS~

MASTER:  
~brushes himself off, meeting the Doctor’s gaze before walking after him into the TARDIS, leaving the door open~ alright, what do we need again? ~picks up the sonic after a moment, helping the Doctor carry it~

DOCTOR:  
We need this up on the console. GLaDOS rewired the TARDIS to the point where she can’t scan properly on her own, but she can amplify the sonic’s effects so we know more than we would with just the sonic.

MASTER:  
So… you need me to help bring it up? ~he speaks hesitantly, bringing the sonic to the base of the console and looking up at it~

DOCTOR:  
~nods, looking over at the cord they used to get up~ yes.

MASTER:  
~follows the Doctor’s gaze, nodding in understanding and stepping up to the cord, getting it to reach out and curl around the sonic to lift it up to the top of the console~

DOCTOR:  
Thanks. ~goes to climb up the cord once it drops again~ so my idea was to try to find where the signal had come from and work from there, but I’m up for suggestions.

MASTER:  
~follows the Doctor up, bringing the cord up with them and having it just slither along beside him for when he needs it~ Alright... find the signal, but then would we try to get there?

DOCTOR:  
Depends on where it’s coming from, I suppose… it could easily be the set up for a trap, too, especially now that we’re all traveling together again. Though I don’t know why She’d trap us, we’re already here… ~he reasons aloud, dragging the sonic to its port~

MASTER:  
If she’s down, a trap could give her time to get back on her feet. ~he continues, letting the Doctor put the sonic in and waiting as the TARDIS works on it~

DOCTOR:  
~sits down on the console while the TARDIS makes the scan, making sure the feathers on his wing haven’t ruffled themselves and righting the few that have~

TARDIS:  
~seems hyper-focused until the scan is complete, and she gives the sonic back, seeming to have good news and bad news~

DOCTOR:  
Well, bad news first, ~he speaks aloud to the TARDIS, not taking the sonic back quite yet as heaving it around does get tiring~

TARDIS:  
~she explains that the signal she found had an untraceable source~

MASTER:  
~puts his head against the console, making an extra effort to hear her~

DOCTOR:  
And the good news? ~he asks hopefully, not paying the Master’s efforts much mind at the moment~

TARDIS:  
~continues to say that she did find the location of Her android, and She’s properly deactivated, showing no sign of getting reactivated at least for the amount of time it’ll take her to make that growth-ray~

DOCTOR:  
Good! Though I don’t know what we should do for now… ~thoughtfully leans against one of the TARDIS controls~

MASTER:  
~gets the message after a moment, sitting up and turning to lean back against the console in a similar manner~ we wait, I suppose… though Alan will get restless if we hang out in the TARDIS.

DOCTOR:  
Right… ~gets to his feet~ let’s head out to him, then. ~hugs the nearest lever as a goodbye to the TARDIS, wishing her luck with the ray gun though he’s still not sure how they’ll get _her_ full-sized, figuring it could be accomplished through a bit of rewiring~

TARDIS:  
~she figures it should work to use the gun on her exterior; that’s the only part of her that shrunk anyway~

MASTER:  
~pets the cord a little before getting up, moving it back to its position as a rope to climb back down to the ground~

DOCTOR:  
But I can’t take it out of you. ~he reasons at the TARDIS, following the Master~ I mean, I can shoot at the front doors and hope it works for the whole thing…

TARDIS:  
~she hadn’t thought about that, suddenly realizing that they won’t be able to exit after they’ve been returned to their normal size~

MASTER:  
~Looks briefly confused at the Doctor’s comment, but realizes he’s talking to the TARDIS, hopping off of the cord at the bottom~

DOCTOR:  
So we need a way to get it outside… ~thinks for another moment, still mindlessly following the Master~

MASTER:  
~stops suddenly on his way to the door~

DOCTOR:  
~is knocked out of his train of thought when he runs into the Master, stepping back~ something happen?

MASTER:  
~turns to the Doctor after regaining his balance~ what if we use portals.

DOCTOR:  
That could work! If we have one of the guns and a white surface… ~looks up at the towering steps that lead to the hallway with the Aperture storage room~ which we just might.

MASTER:  
We never did look at those test rooms, did we? ~he’s grinning a bit now, following the Doctor’s gaze~

DOCTOR:  
I thought you did, at one point. ~shrugs and starts towards the bottom of the steps at a stride~ either way, let’s go!

MASTER:  
~glances back at the door, figuring Alan will be fine for a few more minutes and jogging to catch up to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:  
~starts climbing once he gets to the steps, heaving himself up one step at a time~

MASTER:  
~automatically goes to help push the Doctor up, blushing at where his hands end up and decidedly focusing on getting himself up the step~

DOCTOR:  
~his wing gets a bit ruffled but he otherwise acts like nothing happened, focusing on climbing~

MASTER:  
~when they finally reach the top step, the Master rolls onto his back, panting heavily and joking~ only one flight of stairs? Guess I’m out of shape.

DOCTOR:  
~laughs breathlessly, also panting from exertion. Takes a step towards the doorway~ come on; the faster we get this done, the sooner we’ll be finding a way to get a portal gun down them without breaking it or our bones.

MASTER:  
~he sighs heavily, not looking forward to it but forcing himself to his feet, following the Doctor~ how long did she say it’ll take to make that gun?

DOCTOR:  
Five hours, I think? ~starts down the hall, focusing to remember where the Aperture room is and how they’ll get there like this~ are we going to be able to open the door?

MASTER:  
The TARDIS should be able to open it for us… right? ~looks upwards~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~a door further down the hallway to the left slides open as if in response~

DOCTOR:  
~makes as if to tip a hat at the TARDIS~ thank you kindly!

TARDIS:  
~she responds warmly to the Doctor, though her presence is suppressed by her various limitations and she certainly would’ve been brighter had she been healthy and unaltered~

DOCTOR:  
~smiles happily at the response~ don’t worry, old girl. Once GLaDOS is gone, I’ll fix up all that she did to you and we’ll be flying again in no time at all!

TARDIS:  
~seems reassured, but there’s still a twinge of doubt in her~

MASTER:  
~smiles a little, jogging to get to the room faster and venturing inside, intimidated by the sudden hugeness of everything~

DOCTOR:  
~warily looks in the direction of the cord cube before realizing it could come of use and looks around to see if there’s any way to tell where the portal gun would be~ where should we start looking?

MASTER:  
Hm… ~starts walking towards the area where the jumpsuits and extra long-fall boots are set up, also noticing the cords and taking note of them as potentially useful for later~

DOCTOR:  
~walks up to the drawer that’s close enough to the ground to get to, grabbing the handle and pulling back with all the force he can muster~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the drawer slides out a bit~

MASTER:  
~turns at the sound, coming over to help as he sees what the Doctor’s trying to do~

DOCTOR:  
Thanks! ~pulls with the Master to get the drawer open, intending to climb into it when they do~

MASTER:  
~stands back, watching the Doctor climb into the drawer~ do you know what’s in there?

DOCTOR:  
~speaks while standing on the handle with his hands reaching up to grasp the edge of the drawer~ no clue. ~goes to hoist himself up but he doesn’t really have much leverage, falling back to the floor and looking at his hands like he has no clue what just happened, he’s lifted himself up more difficult before~

MASTER:  
~jumps back in surprise when the Doctor falls, walking up to him and hesitantly offering a hand to help him up~ …you okay?

DOCTOR:  
Yeah, I’m fine… ~accepts the help to get up, still puzzled for a second before exasperated realization hits him, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose~ you think you could climb up and see?

MASTER:  
What is it? ~looks at the Doctor skeptically, briefly sizing up the drawer~

DOCTOR:  
~rolls his eyes though he’s not irritated with the Master~ I didn’t exactly do push-ups on the floor of my chamber during isolation. Ran about, yeah, but not much else.

MASTER:  
~gives a short sigh~ sure. ~he climbs up into the drawer, a little awkwardly tumbling over the lip of it~

DOCTOR:  
~steps back up to the drawer, worried as anything could be in it~ anything interesting in there?

MASTER:  
~he’s silent for a moment~ no… ~he coughs and steadies his voice~ I’m… not sure I can get back out.

DOCTOR:  
Here, I’ll try to get up again. ~climbs up onto the handle, gripping the top edge of the drawer and hopping up, flapping his wing for leverage and managing to get himself up onto the edge, looking down into it and panting lightly from the effort~

MASTER:  
~the drawer is empty, and the Master sits up against the side of it, one knee bent closer to himself as he shrugs~ I’d ask you to help me up, but what’ll we do if you fall in?

DOCTOR:  
And how am I supposed to carry a whole portal gun without any help? That is if I can find it! ~grips the edge of the drawer with his legs as he reaches down towards the Master~

MASTER:  
~sighs and gets up, walking with a slight limp over to the Doctor and looking up at him~ you realize I’ll be heavier than the portal gun.

DOCTOR:  
~thinks for a second, not noticing the limp~ I suppose… though it’ll still be awkward to carry and hard to find.

MASTER:  
~he shrugs~ again, if we both get stuck in here, we won’t even be able to get out to find the device the TARDIS is making when it’s ready.

DOCTOR:  
Alright… I’ll get you when I’m big again, okay? ~climbs down on the outside of the drawer and goes to keep looking for the portal gun~

MASTER:  
~nods a little~ right.

ENVIRONMENT:  
~it takes some looking, but he does find a portal gun behind one of the deactivated turrets, seeming to be functional; there are white panels on the wall with the test chamber doors~

DOCTOR:  
~drags the portal gun over to aim at the panel, walking around it to actually pull the trigger~

GUN:  
~the gun shoots a blue portal onto the wall, the sound it makes familiar but still from so long ago~

DOCTOR:  
~smiles a little, the gun sounding like simplicity to him~ Alright, I’m gonna try to drag this downstairs now. ~he announces the event for the Master’s benefit before starting to drag the gun out of the room~

MASTER:  
Good luck! ~he calls out from his drawer~

DOCTOR:  
~drags the gun down the hall and to the stairs, trying to carefully pull it after him one step at a time once he gets there~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the portal gun is durable enough to take the small falls down each step, the only part that’s really of concern being the glass in the middle~

ALAN:  
~calls into the TARDIS~ Daddyy?

DOCTOR:  
Yes Alan!? ~he calls back while carefully dealing with the portal gun~

ALAN:  
~pauses~ um… are you okay?? ~he calls decidedly, just having wanted to know what was going on inside~

DOCTOR:  
Yup! So far so good, but it does feel like we’re racing GLaDOS by now…

ALAN:  
Racing her…? ~he asks, sounding confused~

DOCTOR:  
Yes. ~is all he calls back, needing to focus on his task~ are the walls of that room white?

ALAN:  
~there’s a moment of silence before he comes back to the door~ yeah!

DOCTOR:  
Good! ~he drags the gun across the console’s platform next~ I’m going to have to shoot a portal in one of them.

ALAN:  
A portal? ~he calls back, his good eye peering through the TARDIS doors~

DOCTOR:  
Mhm! ~drags the gun along up to the shorter flight of steps~ so once your father and I are big we can get out.

ALAN:  
And… I can get in too! ~he realizes, moving back and reaching his hand into the TARDIS~ I can hel

DOCTOR:  
Yup! Careful though, this portal goes into a room with stuff from Aperture. Also, you have to move out of the way so I can shoot this through the doorway.

ALAN:  
~opens and closes his hand~ I’ll pull it closer!

DOCTOR:  
~glances at Alan’s hand, really wanting to be careful with the portal gun~ that’s okay, Alan, what I’d really like is for you to walk through the portal once I make it and carefully get your father out of a drawer he’s stuck in.

ALAN:  
~he relaxes his hand, pulling it back out of the doorway and speaking sadly~ okay…

DOCTOR:  
~pulls the gun down the steps and up to the door to shoot an orange portal in the wall of the room~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the portal opens on the wall~

ALAN:  
~jumps up and runs to it, hopping inside, very eager to be inside the TARDIS again with his parents and not stuck outside~

DOCTOR:  
~steps out of the TARDIS, closing the doors before running after Alan, jumping through the portal~

ALAN:  
~freezes up for a moment once he’s in the room, looking around at everything; the turrets, the cords, the shelves of Aperture items. He points to the saltire cross~ what’s that?

DOCTOR:  
~he blushes profusely, glad he’s small enough for it to be possible to miss~ nothing important, let’s get your father. ~walks over to the drawer where the Master’s trapped~ he should be in here.

ALAN:  
~shakes his head and relaxes a bit, walking to the open drawer and reaching in to pull the Master out, setting him safely in his pocket~

DOCTOR:  
Now we wait. ~he lays down on the ground, happy to actually rest for once, feeling the TARDIS’ presence and appreciating it~

 


	21. A Shared Dream

ALAN:  
~pushes the drawer closed with his foot, sitting down with his back to it and holding himself~ Daddy… I’m really scared. ~he’s shaking~

DOCTOR:  
~closes his eyes and nods a little~ Alright. ~stands up, walking over to hop up into Alan’s lap~ of what, exactly?

ALAN:  
What if She comes back and stops us again? She’ll be really… ~he takes a shaky breath~ _really_ mad.

DOCTOR:  
And what happens if she doesn’t? Freedom’s worth the risk. ~he looks up at the ceiling, trying to remember what the sky looked like—a real one, not some dream~

TARDIS:  
~helps bring up memories of the outside~

MASTER:  
hey Alan, ~he asks, peeking out of the pocket~ are you hungry at all?

ALAN:  
~looks down at him~ a little…

DOCTOR:  
~gives the TARDIS warm mental thanks; the Doctor perks up at the suggestion far more than Alan does~ right, we’re in the TARDIS, there should be more than just beans and bread!

ALAN:  
~looks down at the Doctor, offering his hand~ d’you know where it is?

DOCTOR:  
Um… I don’t think I’ve been there yet. ~climbs into Alan’s hand~ I mean, even if none of us know, the TARDIS can help out.

MASTER:  
I know how to get there. ~he responds, focused on the door to the hallway~

ALAN:   
~lets the Doctor slide into his pocket, getting to his feet~

DOCTOR:   
Good, then. ~he settles in the pocket, fairly certain that he’s not needed at the moment~ I wonder how Jack’s fairing…

MASTER:  
~hangs over the lip of the pocket as he gives Alan directions, not hearing the Doctor’s comment~

DOCTOR:   
He’ll be glad to be rid of everything I threw at him if nothing else… ~he continues to talk to himself~ I really owe him one this time.

MASTER:   
~sits back down in the pocket, having given Alan the directions and facing the Doctor~ Jack?

DOCTOR:   
~nods~ yeah. I was just wondering what sort of greeting we’ll get when we do get out.

MASTER:   
He shouldn’t be too upset with having to watch Si’nuitelle. ~his gaze flicks to the side when he mentions her, seeming caught up in his thoughts all of a sudden~

DOCTOR:   
~chuckles at the comment~ though there’s still the finances of it… Torchwood doesn’t have anything fancy they didn’t get from an alien, it might’ve been a bit of a strain.

MASTER:   
How _do_ they earn a living? Alien commission-jobs? ~he smiles faintly~ though Jack probably doesn’t have to worry about earning “a living” for himself anyway.

DOCTOR:  
Well, he does eat, at the very least. The organization was founded by the queen against yours truly, so it was government funded before it fell apart and Jack took over, but I have no clue now.

MASTER:   
~he goes back to looking somewhat irritable, resting his hands in his lap~ seems bloody convoluted.

DOCTOR:   
How so? ~cocks his eyebrow, not knowing what the Master’s referring to exactly~

MASTER:   
Torchwood. He’s obviously not against you _now._ Why use the same name? ~he turns away from the Doctor slightly, as best he can when sitting at the bottom of a pocket~

DOCTOR:   
Well, he didn’t know how it was founded, and it did do something like what I made my job back then. It was supposed to be “in my honor”, ironically.

MASTER:   
~he stands back up to peek out of the pocket, watching where Alan’s going almost as an excuse to dismiss himself from the conversation~

DOCTOR:  
~notices the gesture and rolls his eyes, talking quietly to himself about Jack and his life before Aperture so the Master doesn’t have to hear what he doesn’t want to~

ALAN:  
~stops walking~ we’re here… ~reaches in and gathers up his parents, setting them down on the round island counter/table in the center of the circular room~

DOCTOR:   
Nice! ~looks around himself at the room~ well, we can’t cook anything right now, so… a snack of some sort? Or maybe a sandwich, though I’m not quite sure how eating works on the cellular level when you’re miniature… still.

MASTER:   
It might be best to wait until we’re back to normal… ~he suggests at length, knowing the Doctor’s hungrier than all of them after his isolation~

DOCTOR:   
~he’s visibly disappointed, nodding in understanding~ you’re probably right… ~he sits down on the table, relaxing there and smiling a little at Alan~ well, you can still grab what you want, Alan.

ALAN:   
Why can’t you eat? ~he asks with a small pout, though he does wander off to look through the cabinets for something to eat~

DOCTOR:   
Well, it has to do with how people digest things and our current molecular states. ~he answers, knowing he’d need a bit of time to explain the full reason~

ALAN:   
Okay… ~takes out some bread, deeming it edible and taking it to the table to sit down and eat~

MASTER:   
~gets up, walking around the table to pace a bit~

DOCTOR:   
~after a second he stands and walks over to hug the Master out of will for physical contact~

MASTER:   
~stops moving, looking over his shoulder at the Doctor, not speaking right away~ Doctor…

DOCTOR:   
Yes? ~he responds, a little worried he did something wrong, though it’s just a hug~

MASTER:   
~just carefully turns himself around to face the Doctor, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close almost aggressively~

DOCTOR:   
~freezes for a second out of surprise but tightens his hold on the Master afterward, smiling a little~

MASTER:   
~leans his head into the Doctor’s, letting out a heavy sigh and closing his eyes as he lets himself relax~

DOCTOR:   
~nuzzles the Master’s shoulder, just a little, content with his situation~

MASTER:   
You alright? ~he asks softly, though he seems a bit mentally reclusive~

DOCTOR:   
~nods~ Mhm, just… I don’t know, nervous? ~chuckles at how ridiculous it sounds, all things considered~

MASTER:   
Nervous? ~he scoffs, running a hand through the Doctor’s hair~ it’ll be fine. Do we have a plan for what to do after we’re all back to normal size?

DOCTOR:   
We look for Her. Once we find her we don’t try the surface until we kill her. Dead. ~it’s simple, but flexible enough he thinks they just might manage~

MASTER:   
Alright… except, she’s not like a normal living being; she’s not dead after we kill her. She’s got backups saved; and probably an automated system that’ll just make another android for her to use.

DOCTOR:   
~thinks for a second~ what if, once we break and delete everything we can find for ourselves, we use the portal technology to cast the place in molten rock? Sounds a tiny bit extreme, but it should destroy what’s left of the technology if we haven’t broken it all.

MASTER:   
~draws back from the hug a bit to look at the Doctor, a mixture of amused and confused~ so, find an active volcano and put a panel with a portal on it inside? I mean, it’d probably _work…_ ~he seems to have been about to add something but he decides not to, grinning a little~

DOCTOR:    
It ought to, I figure the panel melting is the only potential issue. And we’d need multiple to fill the facility properly.

MASTER:  
Yeah… maybe we should do that calculation. Figure out the volume… ~looks to the side thoughtfully, seeming amused as he remembers~ I know from experience that it’s over a half mile deep.

DOCTOR:   
We should set the portals at the top, so it all comes down… a few pockets shouldn’t be a problem, the heat can do the work the lava can’t.

MASTER:   
~he laughs at how ridiculous this all sounds—destroying Aperture by filling it with lava. It’s excessive, true, but it does seem a fitting last-resort when it comes to destroying Her and all the grief She’s caused them~

DOCTOR:   
~he laughs as well, knowing casting Aperture in molten rock and iron sounds dramatic, but he also feels like it’s a good option~ I mean, any less and we risk living paranoid.

MASTER:  
~he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye~ not saying that we shouldn’t! Hell, we probably wouldn’t even have to work on destroying her backups in the first place.

DOCTOR:   
Can’t be too safe. ~is all he says in response to that, fully intending to take a metal bat to anything he pleases before they melt it all~

ALAN:   
~gets up and scoots a stool across the floor gratingly, settling back down on it when he’s next to his parents~ what’s funny? ~he asks curiously, though he looks weary as he eats his bread~

DOCTOR:  
~looks up at Alan, figuring telling him should do no harm~ we were discussing how to handle Aperture and have decided to fill it with lava once we’ve taken care of Her.

ALAN:   
Lava…? ~he hasn’t heard the term before, ripping off two small pieces of his bread and setting them down next to the Doctor and the Master, though each piece is the size of their heads~

DOCTOR:   
Hot melted rocks. ~he answers, tempted by the bread but not touching it, not wanting to end up hurting himself over something like that~

MASTER:   
~sits down and picks up the bread, not trying to eat it but rather squishing it and trying to shape it~

ALAN:   
Will it get rid of Her? ~he asks hopefully~

DOCTOR:   
That’s what we’re hoping. ~he answers with a smile, seeing what the Master’s doing and messing with his own bread in intrigue~

MASTER:  
~eventually gives up on trying to make something, ripping off a chunk and compacting it into a bread-ball, which he chucks at the Doctor, hitting his shoulder~

DOCTOR:   
Hey! ~he complains, having been slowly created a bread model of Karen. Picks the ball up to throw it back at the Master~

MASTER:   
~catches the ball, grinning~ we’ve got to entertain ourselves somehow.

DOCTOR:   
Well _that’s_ always true. Boredom’s a menace. ~goes back to working on his model cat~

ALAN:   
~watches them sleepily~ could I… go to sleep? Just until you’re big again.

DOCTOR:   
I don’t know where the growth ray is going to be once the TARDIS is done… ~he responds hesitantly~

MASTER:   
Ask her, then. ~he responds, forming another ball from his bread~

DOCTOR:   
Okay. ~he mentally asks the TARDIS where the growth ray will end up when she’s done~

TARDIS:   
~responds that it’ll be in the zero room, which she can bring to be closer to them depending on where they end up during the rest of the time~

DOCTOR:   
The zero room, she says. She can move it to be closer for wherever we are, though.

MASTER:   
~nods a little, tossing another ball of bread at the ground and looking disappointed when it doesn’t bounce much at all~

ALAN:   
~rests his head in his arms, and he starts to fall asleep despite himself~

DOCTOR:   
~continues on his statue of Karen, figuring at least this way they can wake Alan up if they need him~

ALAN:  
~starts to quietly snore~

MASTER:  
~by which time the Master’s put his bread under his head like a pillow and laid down on the table, staring up at the ceiling~

DOCTOR:   
~creates a likeness of Karen that’s as good as the bread sculpture will get, sighing once he’s done~

MASTER:   
~looks over at him, decidedly sitting up and draping his arms over his knees~ so… is there anything you’d want to do before we’re back to normal?

DOCTOR:   
~shrugs a little~ well we’re stuck on the table for now… it’s not like we can never shrink ourselves down again if we decide we really want to.

MASTER:   
_I_ don’t want to, is why I’m asking. That and we have five hours to kill… more like four, hopefully… ~he grimaces, bringing a hand up to his head~

DOCTOR:   
~notices the gesture, glancing up at the ceiling~ well, I can’t really think of anything… do you want me to take them back, the drums? That personality of yours doesn’t seem to even know what to do in my head, I could probably give you a real break, at least from these two issues.

MASTER:   
~looks sharply at the Doctor, his irritability seeming to radiate from his person as he growls~ I’m just fine.

DOCTOR:   
~shrinks in on himself, even taking a step back, running on old instinct~ okay.

MASTER:   
What? ~he speaks in the same harsh, defensive tone, getting to his feet and brushing himself off~

DOCTOR:   
~meets the Master’s gaze, having the bad feeling he knows which one he’s looking at~ nothing, Master.

MASTER:   
~walks up to the Doctor, taking his arm in a firm grip and seeming to startle himself with the action, looking down at his hand. He can’t deny the sudden powerful urge to _hurt,_ but he tries to hold it back, knowing he has no excuse for it~

DOCTOR:   
~freezes at the action, able to hear his hearts in his ears but knowing he can’t run away and he can’t win a fight, not on a table top and not when he’s as weakened as he is~

MASTER:   
~keeps his grip for a moment longer before tearing his hand away, putting a few feet of distance between him and the Doctor before he sits back down and punches the marble tabletop~

DOCTOR:   
D-don’t— ~he protests almost automatically but immediately looks away, not sure if he’d rather the Master punch him or the table~

MASTER:  
~ignores the Doctor, punching the table just once more before he stops, his knuckles already bloody and it’s a miracle they’re not broken~

DOCTOR:   
~he just stands there, not knowing what to do with himself as he stares at the tabletop~

MASTER:   
~looks down at his hand, speaking flatly~ Sorry.

DOCTOR:   
It’s… fine. ~he sits down next to his model cat and calms himself down, believing this particular bout of rage came and went~

MASTER:   
~slows his breathing and closes his eyes, bringing his hand up to lick off the blood and just lying down on the hard surface once he’s cleaner, curled up~

DOCTOR:   
~hesitantly stands and walks over to sit next to the Master and try to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder~

MASTER:   
I wish we didn’t have to sit here waiting… feels like we’re sitting ducks. ~he speaks softly, not moving~

DOCTOR:   
~nods a little~ I hate to say it, but we are, to an extent… we’re doing all we can, though, for now. And once we’re full-sized we have plenty to try to do.

MASTER:   
~closes his eyes, giving a small sigh~ could we—could we share dreams again?

DOCTOR:   
~is a bit surprised by the request but he smiles a little~ sure… yeah, no problem.

MASTER:   
~settles down as much as possible on such a hard surface~ you’ll sleep too? ~it’s more of a concerned request than a question~

DOCTOR:   
~nods a little and lies next to the Master, draping an arm over him, getting as comfortable as he can make himself~

MASTER:   
~brings a hand up to rest over the Doctor’s, relaxing somewhat as he hopes this won’t end up in just one big nightmare~

DOCTOR:   
~hesitates a bit, knowing his own mind has a tendency to be less than kind to him on its own, but he relaxes there with an open mind and lets himself start to drift off, trusting the TARDIS to wake them when they’re needed~

MASTER:   
~connects to the Doctor’s mind and lets his own open up as he slips into sleep~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the Doctor finds himself in darkness eventually—different from the sleeping kind of darkness, he can tell his body exists~

DOCTOR:   
~looks around himself, confused~ hello? ~trying to walk around a bit and feeling for anything he can’t see~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~a ways behind him, he can see a spot of light shining down on a throne-like chair, though it’s faced away from him~

DOCTOR:   
~strides towards the chair more purposefully~ excuse me? Is someone there?

MASTER:   
~as he comes around the chair he can see the Master’s sitting in it, slouched forward over his knees with a hand on his forehead~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the Doctor doesn’t seem to be able to get into the circle of light, however, and the Master doesn’t seem to be able to hear him~

DOCTOR:   
~jumps up and down and waves a little, trying to be noticed~ Maaaaster! Koschei? Master Koschei?

MASTER:   
~he looks up at the movement, his pupils dilating somewhat as he tries to see into the darkness but he fails to find the Doctor, sighing and returning to his sulking at the floor~

DOCTOR:   
~frustrated, he searches his pockets, thinking maybe he can throw his sonic into the light if he can’t get there~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~he finds his pockets are empty except for a small handgun in his back pocket, fully loaded~

DOCTOR:   
~feels the handgun, his eyes widening as he takes it out a bit shakily~ what the…? ~he hates what the purpose of this seems to be, wondering if the Master has a gun as well~

MASTER:   
~gets up suddenly and starts pacing agitatedly around the chair in his small circle of light, as if it’s a cage; he doesn’t seem to be armed~

DOCTOR:   
~points his gun towards the light above the Master so he doesn’t hit him before cocking the gun and shooting, thinking then he might be heard or responded to~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the light shatters into a thousand sparks, showering down and bouncing around the Master and his chair like faintly glowing pebbles~

MASTER:   
~has ducked down behind the chair, taking cover on instinct at the sound of the gunshot~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the sparks continue to glow, giving off a gentle lighting to the area that’s more widespread than the spotlight was~

DOCTOR:   
~tries to step into the light now, borderline desperate to be seen in this infuriating circumstance~

MASTER:   
~peers around the back of the chair, eyes wide as he looks around at the shattered light, his gaze finally finding the Doctor’s as he gets to his feet~ Doctor…

DOCTOR:   
Finally! ~puts the safety back on his gun before raising it to gesture to it~ had to shoot the bloody thing to even be seen, sorry for the shock.

MASTER:   
How did you do that…? ~he asks, crouching down to hesitantly pick up a spark, which keeps shape as well as its glow~

DOCTOR:   
I…shot the gun. At the light. From the dark. ~he answers, thinking it was pretty apparent~

MASTER:   
~shakes his head and simply accepts the confusing nature of the dream, flicking the spark away as he walks up to the Doctor and pulls him into a tight hug~ thank you…

DOCTOR:   
No problem! ~pockets the gun and hugs the Master back equally~ sorry again about the gunshot; you didn’t seem to hear me, so I couldn’t warn you.

MASTER:   
It’s fine… ~he sounds relieved, relaxing into the hug~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~behind him, out of the darkness that the Doctor can see GLaDOS’s android steps towards them, lithe and menacing—though as she gets closer her appearance shifts and soon the Doctor’s standing face to face with himself, though this time when his double takes the gun out he aims it at the Master’s back~

DOCTOR:   
~instantly attempts to push the Master to the side and draw against himself, taking the safety off all in one fluid motion in order to shoot the other him~ GET OUT OF THE WAY!

MASTER:   
~stumbles back against the chair with wide eyes, falling over himself to get to the other side of it when he sees what’s going on~

OTHER DOCTOR:

~the Doctor’s shot hits his other self in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees and drop the gun, coughing up blood~

DOCTOR:   
~quickly moves to kick the gun away from the other him, pointing his gun at him the whole time~ _that’s_ not me, that’s Her, it was going to kill you.

MASTER:   
~emerges hesitantly, looking between the two Doctors almost frantically~ I don’t… ~can’t seem to complete his own thought~

DOCTOR:   
You don’t what? ~notices how the Master’s looking at them, picking up the other gun to be sure his clone doesn’t get it~ GLaDOS is smart, but she can’t out-draw me, nor can this murderous shapeshifter, whether or not it’s Her. But I am me.

MASTER:   
~he still seems hesitant, slowly getting to his feet~

OTHER DOCTOR:  
~collapses to the floor~

MASTER:   
We should just… let’s go somewhere else. It’s too dangerous here.

DOCTOR:   
Where do you suggest we go? ~gestures widely to the darkness, keeping an eye out as he goes to hand the Master a gun~ and speaking of dangerous, protect yourself.

MASTER:   
~takes the gun with a small nod, though he just holds it, trying not to look at the dying version of the Doctor. He turns and looks at the darkness, finding there’s an open doorway there suddenly, sunlight spilling out of it~ how about there? ~points to it~

DOCTOR:   
Looks like a trap to me… ~he’s rather wary of leaving this lit area, given that someone clearly wants the Master dead~ I’ll go if you think it’s a good plan, I’m just not certain it’s worth the risk.

MASTER:   
You already got rid of her, ~he gestures to the body, the illusion of which seems to have faded and instead the android lies immobile on the ground~

DOCTOR:   
Never worked like that before. It’s like shooting a Dalek, there’s always more, you need more than a gun. ~he knows he sounds paranoid, going to pick up a few of the sparks illuminating their space so at least they can see a bit more when heading out~

MASTER:   
~just looks at the Doctor almost sadly for a moment before turning to head to the doorway~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~as they get closer, the scent of home gets overwhelmingly obvious~

DOCTOR:   
~follows the Master, trusting the situation less and less to the point where he keeps his gun at the ready~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~they pass through the door and they’re standing in the red fields of the Master’s family’s estates, the citadel visible in the distance. Jarringly, a Dalek sits not more than a few meters away~

MASTER:   
~ducks to the side with alarm~

DOCTOR:   
~the Doctor, in contrast, walks right up to the Dalek~ ‘ello, you big salt shaker! What’re you here alone for, eh?

DALEK:   
~doesn’t move, either dead or unresponsive for some reason~

DOCTOR:   
~knocks on the hood of it, looking in its “eye”~ hello!? Honestly, this is no way to treat an arch nemesis! Can’t expect manners from a Dalek, though, I suppose.

DALEK:   
~the body of the Dalek cracks open with a hiss, the halves moving apart to show the little girl with the obscured face sitting inside, connected to the Dalek where its organic material would’ve been~

GIRL:   
You hate them? ~she asks softly~

DOCTOR:   
~steps back, briefly glancing back for the Master~ you… you were… what are you doing in there?

GIRL:   
Why do you hate them? ~she cocks her head to the side, as if requiring an answer before she responds to his questions~

MASTER:   
~is still hiding in the grass by the door~

DOCTOR:   
The Daleks? They killed you, they kill everything. But you’re not one, let’s get you out of there. ~kneels to reach into the Dalek and find a way to free the girl~

GIRL:   
~shakes her head a little~ they didn’t kill everything… _you_ did. ~her body is fused into the Dalek shell, like she’s actually the Dalek’s brain~

DOCTOR:   
No. ~he’s heard it a billion times in his sleep and otherwise, he still can’t let it be~ I had to. I had to because of them, honey, I had to keep them from winning! ~he doesn’t stop tears from overflowing from his eyes as they pool there~ your blood’s on my hands, but it’s because of _them!_

GIRL:   
You killed us both. ~she points out as the Dalek shell moves back to hide her inside of it~

DALEK:   
~the eyestalk turns on, the voice now robotic and emotionless~ *You didn’t try to save me.*

DOCTOR:   
~he sobs, not trying to get away besides pulling his arms back so the Dalek shell doesn’t crush him~ I couldn’t! Please, I—I had to! ~still on his knees, he hugs the Dalek~

MASTER:   
~runs over and gets down to the ground beside the Doctor, trying to pull him away from the Dalek~ Doctor! Hey, I’m here, it’s alright… I’m sorry I didn’t get over here sooner… 

DOCTOR:   
~he doesn’t let go, though the intervention does startle him~ Master, my—my daughter, she’s— ~dead, he knows it, but he can’t let her go, it wouldn’t be fair to her~ stuck, inside, it’s her.

MASTER:   
~looks up at the Dalek, then back at the Doctor~ stuck inside the _Dalek?_

DALEK:   
~its eyestalk lowers to look at the two Timelords, though it doesn’t speak~

DOCTOR:   
~nods shakily, sniveling as he holds the Dalek tighter as if he could switch places with his daughter~

MASTER:   
Let’s get her out, then, ~he decides, like it was the obvious answer all along. He gets up after rubbing the Doctor’s shoulder, walking around the Dalek to figure out how to get it open again~

DOCTOR:   
I tried, she’s part of it… fused into it, like a proper Dalek… ~backs off to look at the Dalek’s eyestalk now that it’s on~

DALEK:   
~the eyestalk moves to watch the Doctor as he stands. After a moment, the Dalek starts to speak slowly, words broken up~ *Hate. Is. Cruel.*

DOCTOR:   
~nods a little, his hand on the side of the eyestalk, still crying~ that’s right. I taught you a little too well, didn’t I?

DALEK:   
~glances downward briefly before waggling its arms in a playful manner as if to affirm the Doctor’s statement~

DOCTOR:   
~he closes his eyes and more tears fall from them~ heh… such a shame it’s me out here, but I’m trying, hon’, I’m trying my best…

MASTER:   
~gives up and walks back around the Dalek to the Doctor, once more trying to pull him away from the Dalek~ come on, there’s nothing we can do…

DOCTOR:   
And where will we go? You and I both know everything here is dead! ~he gestures widely around him before gesturing back at his daughter~ and that’s not a Dalek.

MASTER:   
~pulls the Doctor towards the door they came through by his arm, not trying to reason with him further~

DOCTOR:   
So you’d rather get yourself bloody killed? ~he resists but he knows the Master’s physically stronger than him, saying goodbye to his daughter~

MASTER:   
No. ~drags the Doctor back through the door, talking to himself~ Gallifrey’s no good… Aperture’s dangerous…

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the ground of the dark area does seem to have changed to white panels~

DOCTOR:   
~he pulls back harder once he sees where they are~ at least Gallifrey’s predictable!

MASTER:   
~grapples with him until he’s got a better hold around the Doctor to continue pulling him through the room, up to a closed, rectangular door with a keyhole and the numbers “146” tacked onto it~

DOCTOR:   
~resists until he realizes how odd the door is as something in Aperture, stopping his prying and wiping what remains of his tears off on his sleeve~

MASTER:   
~still holds onto the Doctor’s arm, taking a key out of his pocket to unlock the door with the other~ it’s the house… ~he points out in case the Doctor hasn’t recognized it for some reason~

DOCTOR:   
O-oh… you could’ve said so earlier… ~he’s not angry, though, and he steps to stand next to the Master rather than as far back as possible~

MASTER:  
~pockets the key and opens the door warily, stepping inside their London home~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~nothing seems to be wrong, no strangers with malicious intent or something out of place~

ALAN:   
~runs up to them from the living room, looking excited as ever as he exclaims~ you’re back!!

DOCTOR:   
Alan!! ~scoops Alan up and spins him around like he used to, smiling now~

ALAN:   
~hugs the Doctor, smiling happily~ did everything go okay?

MASTER:   
~walks into the kitchen, double checking that everything is indeed safe~

DOCTOR:   
~closes the door behind them~ y-yeah! ‘Course it did!

ARTEMIS:   
~runs down the stairs, sprinting around the Doctor’s legs then to the Master, barking the whole way with her tail moving at a mile a minute~

MASTER:   
~turns around to face Artemis, grinning and getting down to vigorously ruffle her fur~ you’re getting bigger… ~he comments as he notices that she’s grown, still a puppy but no longer nearly an infant~

ARTEMIS:   
~pants, standing on her hind legs to try and reach the Master’s face to lick him~

CLAIBORNE:   
~flies off of the fridge to land in the Doctor’s hair, trilling to greet him~

DOCTOR:   
~chuckles warmly and brings a hand up to pet Claiborne, still holding Alan~

ALAN:   
~reaches up and puts a grape he was holding in the Doctor’s hair, hoping Claiborne will eat it~

MASTER:   
~stands up to avoid being licked in the face, patting Artemis’ head a few times before walking over to the Doctor and Alan, joining the hug~

DOCTOR:   
~stops petting Claiborne to hug the Master back as Claiborne eats, grinning joyously~ mmm, I love you guys!

ALAN:   
Love you too Daddy! ~he exclaims enthusiastically~

MASTER:   
~leans his head up against the Doctor’s affectionately, smiling widely as well~

DOCTOR:   
~relaxes in his family’s embrace, letting everything be okay for this moment and cherishing it~

ARTEMIS:   
~cheerfully runs a few circles around them before sitting at their feet wagging her tail~

KAREN:   
~hops up onto the table, sitting down at the corner closest to them and watching them contentedly~

ALAN:   
~touches the Doctor’s nose, seeming fascinated by it~ Daddy, your nose is red?

DOCTOR:   
~crosses his eyes to look at his own nose~ Ah, yes, you see, it was quite cold where your Father and I were. People’s noses get red in the cold because noses stick out the way they do. It’s just leftover red from that.

ALAN:   
Oh. Okay! ~he opts to be let down, looking over at the Master~ can we eat sooon?

MASTER:   
~chuckles, breaking away from the group~ Alright, I’ll whip something up.

DOCTOR:   
~lets Alan down, taking Claiborne off of his head to pet him, sitting on the steps now that the hug has broken up~

MASTER:   
~goes off to start cooking something, pleasant smells soon wafting from the kitchen as he works~

ALAN:   
~runs off too, coming back with a piece of paper that has massive sloppy handwriting across it~ look! I made a story!

DOCTOR:   
Awesome! ~he grins, looking at the sloppy lettering as he asks eagerly~ you want to read it to me?

ALAN:   
Sure! ~he responds with excitement, about to start reading~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~a blaring alarm jolts him back to the waking world~

MASTER:   
~jumps and groggily climbs to his feet~

TARDIS:   
~the alarm stops sounding and the TARDIS seems amused with herself, telling them that she has the gun ready~

DOCTOR:   
Fuck off! ~he yells it far louder than he meant to, having associated such interruptions with GLaDOS and actually getting a bit flustered when he realizes that he cursed in front of Alan, scowling at the TARDIS though he’s not actually angry with her~

ALAN:   
~jumps at the alarm too and nearly falls off of his chair, looking upset by the sudden noise as well as the Doctor’s outburst~ w-what was that?

DOCTOR:   
Just the TARDIS, ~he answers reassuringly, getting to his feet~ the growth ray’s ready.

ALAN:   
~rubs his arms to calm himself down, taking a moment before he gets up from his seat and offers his hands to the Doctor and the Master~

DOCTOR:   
~climbs onto Alan’s hand, sitting in it to be sure he doesn’t fall~ ready to get to work then, Master?

MASTER:   
~rubs his temple, walking up onto Alan’s hand~ yeah… guess so. ~sits down as well, still looking drowsy~

ALAN:   
~lifts them up to his pocket, carefully sliding them inside~

DOCTOR:   
~speaks in a low tone to the Master once they’re in the pocket so Alan can’t hear~ sorry, I probably should have mentioned how my dreams tend to go on their own…

MASTER:   
~silently shifts closer to the Doctor, resting his head against the other Timelord’s chest as if he’s about to go right back to sleep~ it was… the best I’ve slept in a while.

DOCTOR:   
~he seems to have something on his mind, but he just says~ then we can certainly do it again…

MASTER:   
~smiles a little, but tries to focus on the issue at hand~ Alright, let’s review the plan.

DOCTOR:   
We grow to full size, grow the outside of the TARDIS to full size, then track Her down by any and every means we can. We destroy the current her, then any other her we can find, then cast the place with lava.

MASTER:   
~nods at each point~ Didn’t the TARDIS say she couldn’t find Her? Or was that just the signal of Her voice?

DOCTOR:   
The TARDIS can amplify what the sonic can do. We’ll start where the broadcast came from and work from there.

MASTER:   
Oh yeah, the sonic… where is that, again? ~gets up to peek out and speak to Alan, ending up giving him directions again as the poor child had no idea where he was going~

DOCTOR:   
~pauses in thought~ shouldn’t it still be in the console? Either way, it shouldn’t be hard to find…

MASTER:   
Alright. We’re looking for the zero room right? ~speaks under his breath after a moment~ {dammit.} _Now_ you decide to tell me you moved the room? After we’re already down the hall? Alan, turn around and go back, I know where it is now…

DOCTOR:   
She’s doing as much as she can for us and far more than she needs to. ~he scolds in response to the Master’s tone towards the TARDIS~

MASTER:   
~looks back into the pocket, retorting~ I’m a bit stressed, alright? This might be the only chance we get to avoid torture for the rest of our lives!

DOCTOR:   
~rolls his eyes, calm though he’s been thinking through what has to get done~ our lives are pretty long, we’d outlive any human technology, if nothing else.

MASTER:   
She would find a way. ~he mutters almost to himself as he focuses on directing Alan to the zero room, eager to be normal sized again~

DOCTOR:   
~he asks the TARDIS to zero in on where the broadcast was sent from and be ready to fly there if she can~

TARDIS:   
~she despairingly reminds him that she couldn’t pinpoint the signal, but she’ll try again~

ALAN:   
~reaches into the pocket and helps the Doctor and the Master out, setting them down on the floor of the zero room next to a gun that looks a little thrown together~

DOCTOR:   
~gets up and strides to the gun, suddenly rather animated~ alright, who’s growing first?

MASTER:   
~shrugs, jogging up to the Doctor~ I don’t know. Could we go at the same time?

ALAN:   
~sits down on his knees, watching them expectantly~

DOCTOR:   
Maybe, but thankfully I’ve had no reason to teach Alan how to fire a gun… oh, just shoot me, we don’t have time for this. ~he runs around to cock the gun and take the safety off before standing in front of it~

MASTER:   
~follows him around to stand behind the gun~ Alright… ~waits until the Doctor’s in position, pulling the trigger~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~it hits the Doctor with a blast that makes it feel like the very fiber of his being is ripping apart, and he’s back to normal size in an instant though it’s an excruciating experience and he loses balance as soon as he’s large again~

DOCTOR:   
~he screams in pain, panting heavily once he’s full size and collapsed onto the floor, a tad shaky as he recovers from the pain and shock~

ALAN:   
Daddy! ~he cries, having covered his ears at the Doctor’s scream and running over to crouch down next to him, his voice sounding a lot smaller than it did before~

MASTER:   
~gives a little smile, carefully sitting himself up~ I’m okay, Alan… ~looks down at himself as if to be sure everything’s still there~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~he seems to be fully intact, and though his wing is still missing the pain from the procedure is nearly gone~

MASTER:   
~there’s a tapping on the Doctor’s knee, from the Master seemingly rapping on him as hard as he’s capable~ hey! It’s my turn, alright? ~his voice is barely audible~

DOCTOR:   
~he can’t help but snicker when he realizes what the Master’s doing, reaching to pick up the gun and shoot him, careful not to hit himself or Alan~

MASTER:   
~he moves back, stumbling backwards further as he changes and cries out in pain, falling to the ground and holding his head shakily~ { _Fuck_ that hurt!}

DOCTOR:   
{No shit, Sherlock.} ~gets to his feet a tad unsteadily~ join me when you can, we’re not losing any more time. ~half-strides half-stumbles out into the hall to get to the console room~

ALAN:   
~gets up and follows the Doctor, struggling to keep up even though his father is slowed down~

DOCTOR:   
~continues through the halls until he gets to the console room, looking to make sure his sonic is in the console like he thought it was~

ALAN:   
~slows down to carefully step down the stairs, panting and running again once he’s succeeded in not falling down them~

TARDIS:   
~is glad to see that he’s back, the sonic screwdriver just where he thought it was~

DOCTOR:   
~runs the screwdriver for the transmission coordinates though if GLaDOS is alive she’s gotten far from there by now~ we’ll need something to fight with. Sexy, tell the Master to arm himself, I’ll grab a metal bat for Alan and something for myself once we land. No telling what we’ll face, but we’ll beat it.

TARDIS:   
~seems worried about flying in general, but sends the message to the Master and reminds the Doctor that she’s still small on the outside~

DOCTOR:   
Right. Alan, I’ll be right back. ~runs off to get to the zero room and grab the growth ray, warning the TARDIS that it hurts like Hell~

TARDIS:   
~she knows she’ll be able to handle it, she’s seen much worse~

MASTER:   
~is no longer in the zero room, hopefully off to arm himself~

DOCTOR:   
~takes the gun and runs through to the Aperture closet-room-area so he can get out through the portal~

MASTER:   
~is rummaging through the room, and he looks up when the Doctor comes in~ everything alright?

DOCTOR:   
Yeah, I’m just making it so the TARDIS is full size. We can’t go anywhere if we can’t get through her doors. ~he walks out of the portal they made to aim and shoot at the mini-TARDIS~

MASTER:   
Right… ~he responds as he picks out the head of the wicked multi-knife-arm that cut numbers into the Doctor, carefully looking over the different types of tool on each prong~

DOCTOR:   
~shoots the min-TARDIS apologetically, though he knows it has to be done, hoping they can fly but ready to get to work if they can’t~

TARDIS:   
~conceals her pain as she extends to normal size~

ALAN:   
~opens the door a moment later~ yay! She’s big again!

DOCTOR:   
~runs in, scooping Alan up and spinning around once while holding him, keeping the safety on on the gun~

ALAN:   
~he grins and laughs joyously, arms around the Doctor’s neck as he’s spun and blinking away happy tears~ You’re back… everyone’s big again…

DOCTOR:   
~closes the TARDIS doors, carrying Alan up to the console before setting the TARDIS up for flight, being particularly gentle with her~ now if I start flying and something goes wrong, don’t try and lift off, we’ll find another way to get around.

MASTER:   
~hops down the stairs, armed with a sleek white handgun stuffed in his pocket and holding one of the sharper-looking knives from the torture-arm~ are we headed to the signal?

DOCTOR:   
Yup. ~sets Alan down~ hold on tight. ~pulls the takeoff lever once the Master’s at the bottom of the stairs~


	22. Showdown

TARDIS:   
~lurches into flight, loose debris from GLaDOS’ tampering tumbling around them as she rocks~

ALAN:   
~quickly latches onto the Doctor, whimpering at the ship’s strained noises as she clatters into a landing~

MASTER:   
~is latched onto the railing on the stairs, letting go when they land~ is she alright?

DOCTOR:   
~pats the console, simultaneously rubbing Alan’s back~ she’ll be okay, GLaDOS just tampered with the console room a bit.

MASTER:   
~freezes, quickly tossing his weapons to the floor and backing up~ She’s awake.

DOCTOR:   
~sprints to go grab his own gun, refusing to let that mean it’s over, arming himself in one fluid motion before running back~

TARDIS:   
~flares up in sudden pain while he’s arming himself, though a few moments later she shuts down, the emergency lights turning on~

ALAN:   
~is picking up the Master’s dropped knife~

MASTER:   
~is below the console next to the pulled plug, curled up and holding his head~

DOCTOR:   
Master- ~sees the state the other Timelord’s in; Now is no time for sympathy~ Alan, with me, behind me, keep the knife in hand. ~strides up to grab his sonic from the console and then up to the door, opening it a crack to look out~

ALAN:  
~runs up behind the Doctor, shaking faintly with adrenaline~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~outside is a hallway filled with cases upon cases of computer storage, all fused closed instead of locked, so the sonic won’t be able to open them~

DOCTOR:   
Whelp, stay inside of the TARDIS, Alan, I’m gonna blow this up. I’ll be fine. ~opens the door and steps out, closing it behind him before shooting a couple of cases of storage, mindful of the number of charges he uses and the fact that it might be a trick~

ALAN:   
Daddy- ~he’s cut off as he’s shut into the TARDIS~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the cases explode, the blast causing the ones next to it to explode in a chain that rapidly approaches the Doctor~

DOCTOR:   
~his eyes widen and he ducks down, curled around his gun facing the TARDIS doors with his arms over his head and his fluffed up wing wrapped around him~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~when the dust settles, all the Doctor hears is a constant ringing, and his vision is swimming. Every inch of him hurts, a shard of metal jutting from his right arm and another piece of shrapnel is stuck into his side just below his ribs, just one of the many small pieces embedded in his skin. It takes him a moment to realize his feathers a bits of his hair are on fire through all the other pains~

DOCTOR:   
~reaches up, whimpering as he bats at his hair to put it out, flapping to do the same for his wing, shaking horribly~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the TARDIS door opens and he falls halfway inside, a blurred form crouching over him and taking his face in its hands though he still can’t hear anything, one hand moving to feel his neck for a pulse. He can feel the other person shaking as well as he’s hefted further into the TARDIS and lain down on his stomach~

DOCTOR:   
Wh-who…!? ~he asks, sounding thoroughly distressed though he can’t hear himself, reasoning once he’s moved that it must be the Master~ Master… love you. ~needing to say it as himself in case he regenerates~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~he feels the shard being pulled out of his arm, the ringing in his ears subsiding to the point where he can hear _something,_ but every sound is muffled as if he were underwater, and he can’t tell what’s a voice and what’s not~

DOCTOR:   
~he whimpers, though it’s not a drastic difference with all the pain he was already in. He’s crying, but he can’t really tell that either~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the floor vibrates with approaching footsteps, most likely Alan’s based on the quick cadence—his arm is getting bandaged, and after that’s done the Master scoops under his arms and lifts him up (he’s able to recognize his face now)~

MASTER:   
~struggles to support his weight as he half-drags the Doctor up the stairs~

DOCTOR:   
~tries to help support himself, his mind clear enough to know that as long as he’s not bleeding out he should be okay—he’s getting better, not worse~ Master, GLaDOS, can’t waste time…

MASTER:   
~responds but he can’t understand, seeming even more determined as he continues dragging the Doctor through the dim halls and even falls a couple of times himself before they get to the medical room, laying him down on a cot~

DOCTOR:   
~doesn’t move once he’s set down, unable to argue when he can’t hear the Master’s side of the argument, which means he’s left without that distraction~

ALAN:   
~his vision finally clears up as Alan walks into the room carrying a roll of bandages, standing there with a horrified look on his face~

MASTER:   
~comes back with a cloth between his teeth that he’s biting down on and a pair of tweezers, peeling the smaller bits of shrapnel out of the Doctor’s skin~

DOCTOR:   
It’s okay, Alan, I’m gonna be just fine; alright? ~he speaks weakly, still shivering~

ALAN:   
~wipes his eyes and responds in distress, but it’s once again just muck to the Doctor’s ears~

MASTER:   
~gets most of the worst pieces out, coming across the one in his side but his expression twists in pain and he sinks to the floor before he can decide how to deal with it, gripping the side of the cot~

DOCTOR:   
Master-! I can’t hear, what’s wrong!? ~shakily tries to move himself so he can see and maybe direct Alan to help it~

MASTER:   
~he sets down the tweezers and weakly signs “she’s in my head”, on his knees for a while before curling up onto the floor and adding, having to pause longer between signs, “wants us to surrender”~

DOCTOR:   
Sorry. Alan, I’m going to have to ask you to take the piece of case out of my side. If I move too much with that in me we’ll have even more problems.

ALAN:   
~gets a little closer and he tries to talk to the Doctor again, looking worried and nervous~

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head~ Alan, son, I can’t hear you. If you want to talk to me you’ll have to do it telepathically.

ALAN:   
~hurries over to the Doctor’s side, glancing down at the Master fearfully before seeing the metal in the Doctor’s side and reaching to touch it, jerking his hand back uncertainly~

DOCTOR:   
~forces a smile for Alan~ It’s okay, Alan. You’re not gonna hurt me.

ALAN:   
~carefully takes the piece in his hand and pulls it out of the Doctor, looking away with a grimace~

DOCTOR:   
~carefully makes himself sit up, looking himself over for anything else of importance that’s wrong~ thank you, Alan.

ALAN:   
~holds out the roll of bandages to the Doctor, still looking away~

DOCTOR:   
~takes the bandages and wraps himself up where he finds it necessary or particularly gnarly-looking~

ALAN:   
~backs away and sits against the wall next to the door, hugging his knees as he looks between his parents and tries not to cry~

DOCTOR:   
~tries, slowly, to get up~ the gun ought to be intact if I can get downstairs… ~gets up and hobbles over to the doorway, leaning on the doorframe then the wall as he progresses towards the console room~

ALAN:   
~gets up and follows the Doctor, as if scared that he’s going to get left behind, reaching for his hand~

DOCTOR:   
~takes Alan’s hand, walking a bit more steadily for him~ if you talk to me telepathically I don’t have to respond telepathically.

ALAN:   
~“why can’t you hear?” he asks, sounding upset~

DOCTOR:   
The explosion was extremely loud. I might not be able to hear again until I regenerate… though I can probably make something like a hearing aid and fix myself up once we’re out. ~carefully goes down the stairs, looking around for his gun~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~smoke clouds the console room, his gun left half-in and half-out of the doorway which had been left open in the Master’s haste~

ALAN:   
~coughs, covering his mouth with a grimace~

DOCTOR:   
~coughs as well, grimacing as he brings himself to the doorway to grab his gun~ come with me to fight or stay with your Father. You can choose this time.

ALAN:   
I… ~he speaks before remembering the Doctor can’t hear, putting a hand on his arm to say that he’s really scared, he doesn’t know how to fight but he’s worried the Doctor won’t come back~

DOCTOR:   
~shakily kneels down, holding Alan’s face in his hands~ Alan, your dad always comes back. I might not look the same or act the same, but I’ll be back. Go take care of your Father, you’re safer here.

ALAN:   
~he coughs and tears up because of the smoke, nodding but latching onto the Doctor’s neck in a hug, shuddering with a sob~

DOCTOR:   
~carefully hugs Alan back~ everything after this should be easier. We’re gonna go _home_ , Alan.

ALAN:   
~“I love you Daddy,” he says, hugging the Doctor tighter~

DOCTOR:   
I love you too, Alan. I love you more than anything…

ALAN:   
~he hesitantly lets go of the Doctor, looking at him for another moment and wiping his tears before turning back to the stairs~

DOCTOR:   
~uses his gun like a crutch to get up, turning and heading back out~ well now we’re _really_ beyond talking through things, aren’t we?

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the room still has a few fires burning, the explosions having shattered the glass walls of the hallway that he previously was unable to see. Beyond is the cavernous expanse of Aperture and its twisting chambers and tubes, the dome of GLaDOS’ mainframe room up ahead~

DOCTOR:   
~starts towards the dome, determined to end this _now_ despite the fact that moving still hurts like Hell~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the door at the end of the hallway slides open for him, and he’s met with an emancipation grill~

GLaDOS:   
~is standing a few feet away with a claw snaking down from above to wait beside her. She slowly beckons the Doctor with two fingers, taunting~

DOCTOR:   
So like you, hiding behind an emancipation grill. ~points his gun and shoots at the edges of the emancipation grill, remembering the seam he saw there before~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the blasts break the field, the receptors showering sparks down; the panels beneath GLaDOS launch her backwards~

GLaDOS:   
~she lands with a graceful roll halfway across the room, sending the claw to lunge for the Doctor~  


DOCTOR:   
~jumps to the side to dodge the claw, shooting at GLaDOS from the ground he lands on~

GLaDOS:   
~she ducks the shot, then leaps up onto the damaged mainframe hanging limply from the center of the room. The claw again tries to close around him~

DOCTOR:   
~scrambles to his feet, shooting at the claw’s joint as he stumbles away from it~

GLaDOS:   
~one prong is flung away from the joint, GLaDOS tossing the useless arm aside in what looks like frustration as she tampers with something on the mainframe—and suddenly both him and his gun are weightless, including everything else in the room. GLaDOS launches herself off of the mainframe through the air, the various debris and the broken claw starting to float~

DOCTOR:   
~looks at GLaDOS and shoots in the opposite direction to shoot himself towards her, reloading in mid-air~

GLaDOS:   
~picks up a piece of pointed broken metal and hurls it at the Doctor, using compressed air in her heels to propel herself out of the Doctor’s path~

DOCTOR:   
~quickly shifts his gun into the way, though he’s not fast enough to completely block it and it cuts his arm, going to shoot at GLaDOS again~

GLaDOS:   
~the charge grazes her side and she goes spinning through the air into the wall, her eyes narrowing as it helps push her off towards the Doctor again, fast. She grapples with him, propelling him further upward while trying to get a hold of his gun~

DOCTOR:   
~fights for his gun back, knowing he probably cannot outdraw GLaDOS and that would mean his death, trying to pusher to be over him considering the upward momentum she’s gaining~

GLaDOS:   
~she lets go, sending the Doctor still careening upwards as she quickly pushes herself back down to the mainframe, turning off the antigravity~

DOCTOR:   
~braces himself, using his arms and legs to buffer his impact with the ceiling before gripping his gun and opening his wing for air friction as he shoots at GLaDOS twice on the way down~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~his wing snaps halfway down, and the impact of the floor is enough to send the world into darkness for a few moments; he’s unable to feel much pain as it’s numbed by adrenaline and shock, but his left arm is twisted at an unnatural angle when he sees it~

DOCTOR:   
~blinks his eyes open, pushing himself up with his right arm and his legs, keeping his left arm with him the best he can, looking for GLaDOS and his gun, glad he can hardly feel anything at this point~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~his gun is a few feet away, but he sees GLaDOS’ shoes get there before he can~

GLaDOS:   
~she picks it up off of the floor, looking down at him almost in disappointment~

DOCTOR:   
~reaches for his sonic, scrambling away trying to get his gun to blow up rather than attempting to hack GLaDOS~

GLaDOS:   
~she tosses the gun aside and into an opening made by one of the lowest wall panels, to let it tumble down into the toxic water below. He notices her right arm is hanging dead by a wire at her elbow, at least one of his blasts having hit home~

DOCTOR:   
~holds the sonic in his mouth, forcing himself up to run at her and tear her arm off, trying to sonic her into malfunctioning through the socket~

GLaDOS:   
~she takes a step back when the Doctor runs at her and her eyes narrow as if in fear, though she gets in a hard knee to the Doctor’s stomach after he’s got her arm in his grip. She shoves him off, looking amused now as the panel the Doctor’s on knocks him back even further~

DOCTOR:   
~shakily takes the sonic out of his mouth, pointing it at GLaDOS to try at her again from where he’s laying~

GLaDOS:   
~she rolls her eyes, this whole interaction a bit strange without hearing her sarcastic comments and criticisms. She summons the broken claw with its dangerous-looking sparking end, probably about to zap him with it—but she doesn’t, the claw freezing in midair as she suddenly has to focus on the small cord wrapped around her neck, trying to pry it off with one arm as it constricts and crushes her casing, a slow decapitation~

DOCTOR:   
~he freezes, unable to believe what he’s seeing to the point where he just laughs, tearing up and pointing the sonic at the claw to try and disable it in case She does resume trying to move it~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the claw stops sparking and falls to the ground limply; more cords slither into the room from the opening his gun was tossed out of, crushing her legs and her midsection until she’s a crumpled husk~

MASTER:   
~stumbles into the room and sits next to Her, carefully dismissing the cords and taking the small cord onto his arm; he looks over at the Doctor wearily, signing “thought you might need some help”~

DOCTOR:   
Perfect timing. ~he answers weakly, pocketing the sonic and holding his left arm in his right as he stands unsteadily, barely keeping himself up~ we need to find any copies she’s stored away before this place reboots itself.

MASTER:   
~he can barely stand himself, bringing over some of the cords to wrap around his waist and help him to his feet, reaching for the Doctor and holding onto his jumpsuit~

DOCTOR:   
~sees the Master’s condition and re-evaluates the situation~ well first thing’s first: how do we stop whatever she did to you?

MASTER:   
I’m fine, ~he speaks, letting the Doctor sort of use his own ears through their telepathic connection~ as long as she doesn’t get around to creating another version of herself.

DOCTOR:   
Your voice sounds weird through your ears. ~he comments, unable to properly focus himself on just finding and killing the rest of GLaDOS with the amount of shock he’s in~ so does mine.

MASTER:   
~he chuckles a little, too tired to protest the Doctor’s distraction and looking over the other Timelord’s twisted arm~ that doesn’t look too good.

DOCTOR:   
~nods, gesturing to it~ this and the wing are broken. Both from the same fall, actually… I’ll be fine until the adrenaline runs out.

MASTER:   
~shakes his head, giving another small chuckle~ Doctor, that’s not how injuries work. Come on… ~brings an arm around his waist, starting back towards the TARDIS~

DOCTOR:   
~walks with the Master’s help back the way they came~ never get in a zero-gravity fight with a robot.

MASTER:   
~at this he giggles, though he’s not sure why it’s funny, needing to have the cords let go once they’re inside the TARDIS again~

ALAN:   
~runs up to them~ is Daddy okay??

DOCTOR:   
~smiles as he answers~ of course I’m okay, Alan! Just need to get a bit more patched up, then I should be fine.

ALAN:   
~blinks at him, starting to grin~ you can hear again?

MASTER:   
~has to put all of his strength into helping the Doctor over to the bench, sitting him down~ I’m going to go turn her back on.

DOCTOR:   
~nods to the Master~ thank you. And not really, Alan, I’m using the Master’s hearing telepathically.

MASTER:   
~lets go of him in the middle of the statement, and everything’s immediately back to muffled silence as he heads down to the lower level to turn the TARDIS back on~

DOCTOR:   
~wonders whether or not the drums would be muffled—at least the purely audio part. Mentally greets the TARDIS as soon as she’s on again~

TARDIS:   
~is immediately concerned, assessing the Doctor’s injuries as best she can and reporting to him that his hearing loss is permanent, though it might improve slightly over time, and it’s probably best if he lets his bones heal normally rather than in the zero room—if it killed a human, she doesn’t want to risk him getting hurt because of his mutation~

DOCTOR:   
~nods in understanding, smiling sadly~ fair trade, I suppose, if this worked… ~pets the seat as a show of affection towards the TARDIS~

MASTER:   
~comes back up, leaning on the railing for a moment before walking to the Doctor and helping him up again, allowing him to hear through him once more~

DOCTOR:   
~tries to support most of his own weight, knowing the Master isn’t doing so well either~ I don’t know if the TARDIS told you, but my hearing loss is permanent…

MASTER:   
~he nods a little in understanding, climbing the steps~ it’s better than you being dead or losing another regeneration.

DOCTOR:   
~nods in agreement~ yeah. I’d still prefer ‘none of the above’, but this _is_ one of the better outcomes.

ENVIRONMENT:   
~his shock is starting to fade, the pain coming through~

MASTER:   
~leads him to the cot again~ which is worse, the arm or the wing?

DOCTOR:   
Well, the arm’s probably more likely to be broken in more than one place. ~he answers, grimacing at the pain~

MASTER:   
Alright… just sit up for now, then. ~makes sure the Doctors’ situated on the cot before letting go and collecting supplies for a splint, not trusting himself to try to actually internally adjust the broken bones~

DOCTOR:   
~grabs his own arm to try to set the bones while he still has some sort of buffer for the pain, feeling for any place the bone’s more than snapped that he can feel from the outside, breathing deeply but steadily~

MASTER:   
~comes over with a tray of supplies and gives the Doctor an uncertain look, forming words that the Doctor can’t hear~

DOCTOR:   
What? ~he asks, a little annoyed with his inability to hear~

MASTER:   
~he realizes they weren’t sharing ears anymore, setting the tray aside and putting a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder~ I might need a little help. Not exactly an expert on fixing bones.

DOCTOR:   
Got it. Well, since I can’t use the zero room and so already set it, we just need to make sure it doesn’t move. It’s snapped, so even though I’m a minimalist when it comes to my own injuries it’s probably best to cast it. Do you know how to make a cast?

MASTER:   
Um… ~reaches over his other arm to the tray, picking up a roll of cotton padding, the stuff that’s stronger than gauze~

DOCTOR:   
~nods, smiling in amusement~ that’s a good start, I can walk you through it.

MASTER:   
~pouts at the Doctor’s amusement with him, playfully defensive~ I did say I needed help.

DOCTOR:   
~feigns innocence~ and so I’m helping! ~chuckling and pointing where/when necessary~ Alright; what you need to do is—relatively evenly—wrap my arm from here, to here. Careful not to move it too much or else you could re-break it and we’d have to start over, depending on how far in we were.

MASTER:   
No pressure. ~he adds sarcastically, taking his hand off of the Doctor in order to use both hands to start carefully wrapping the Doctor’s arm~

DOCTOR:   
Hopefully a little pressure, it won’t stay put otherwise. ~he jokes back, though he’s starting to really feel the damage he’s done to himself~

MASTER:   
~tightens up the binding a bit, careful not to bend the Doctor’s arm by doing so and looking up at the Doctor once he’s gone over it a couple of times~

DOCTOR:   
That’s fine. ~the pain he’s in comes through in his tone, though he acts relatively calm~ now, there’s going to be another gauze-like roll except it’s going to feel more hard and rough. You wet that and do the same thing you did with this except before it dries in place.

MASTER:   
~he nods, seeming like he’s mouthing ‘got it’ as he gets up to find the material, coming back with it wet and starting to wrap it~

DOCTOR:   
~holds his arm still to be wrapped, thinking through procedure for a wing as it’s been far longer since he’s done that~

MASTER:   
~finishes wrapping his arm, just sighing after a moment and reaching to pull the Doctor into a gentle hug~

DOCTOR:   
~he doesn’t question it, he just holds the Master, letting himself relax a little as he catches up to what has happened~ …I almost died… ~sounding like he’s just now realizing how reckless he was and how close he was to losing it all~

MASTER:   
Aren’t you used to that by now? ~he asks softly, though he shares the gratitude for the Doctor being alive~

DOCTOR:   
I was unnecessarily reckless, is my point. More than usual. ~shakes his head~ doesn’t matter, everyone will be alright.

MASTER:   
Yeah. ~he sighs lightly and lets go, picking up a sling and bringing it back to the Doctor with a kind of ‘don’t fight me on this’ look~

DOCTOR:   
~rolls his eyes dramatically, grumbling but not physically resisting the sling~

MASTER:   
~carefully rests the Doctor’s arm into the sling, gently turning him sideways so he can work on his back~ Alright, what do I do about the wing?

DOCTOR:   
That should be simpler; we just need to make it so it’s folded and braced against my body once it’s set. ~uses his free arm to try and set this bone himself as well~

MASTER:   
You do that. ~he steps back, the wing structure bringing up even more uncertainties~

DOCTOR:   
~struggles a little, realizing he still has the jumpsuit on and taking nearby surgical scissors to cut it away from where it’s stuck under the Master’s bandaging before taking it off of his torso, _then_ setting his bones~

MASTER:   
~he’s ready and nearby with the wrap for when the Doctor needs it~

DOCTOR:   
~folds his wing manually and holds it in place~ as long as it holds it up this one should be fine. The break is near the middle of the second bone there, so that’s where most of the support should be.

MASTER:   
~he nods, keeping a hand over the indicated spot until he wraps the bandage around it to keep it as still and secure as possible~

DOCTOR:   
That’s good. ~he comments once the Master’s sufficiently wrapped him up~ thank you. ~pulling another bit of metal from his shoulder~

MASTER:   
~places a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, leaning over to gently kiss his cheek and smile slightly~ always a pleasure.

DOCTOR:   
~smiles back at the Master, moving to stand up~ now let’s destroy some data; we’re not in the clear yet.

MASTER:   
~pushes the Doctor back down with the hand on his shoulder, speaking sweetly~ you’re staying right here, I’ll handle it.

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head~ Master, I’ll put up with the sling, but I’m seeing this to the end.

MASTER:   
You’re running out of non-fatal bones to break. ~he scolds, frowning~ I’ll go find the backup copies, you can help fill the place with lava if you want.

DOCTOR:   
I have 54 in my hands alone, I wouldn’t call that running out. Besides, these were both from one fall! Chances are I won’t be falling the height of the mainframe again.

MASTER:   
Doctor… ~he sighs, exasperated by the Doctor’s utter lack of concern for himself~

DOCTOR:   
Trying to stop me is just wasting time, Master. ~ties the top portion of his jumpsuit around his waist so he’s wearing pants at least before trying to stand again~

MASTER:   
Fighting me on it is wasting time too. ~he mutters, staying nearby in case the Doctor needs help standing or walking~

DOCTOR:   
You said yourself: it’s like trying to move a brick wall. ~he grimaces but manages to stand okay, walking a bit shakily through the pain~

MASTER:   
~fed up, he simply stops showing concern and leaves to head back to the console room, letting the Doctor follow at his own pace~

DOCTOR:   
~knows the Master will likely be irritated for a bit, but he refuses to admit to being disabled by what GLaDOS has done, leaning on the wall as little as possible as he follows as steadily as he can~

MASTER:   
~practically ignores him as he goes up to the console, giving Alan a hug before getting to work on running a scan for anywhere GLaDOS might have stored a copy of herself in the facility~

DOCTOR:   
~carefully gets himself back down the stairs, seeing what the Master’s trying to do~ scanners don’t work, plug this into her. ~tosses the sonic in the Master’s direction~

MASTER:   
~catches the sonic, giving the Doctor a sideways glance before turning back to the console and inserting the screwdriver~

DOCTOR:   
~goes to sit on the bench, unable to keep a relieved sigh from escaping him when he does, given the stress in his muscles~

ALAN:   
~ventures up to the Doctor while the Master’s working, sitting on the ground next to him and hugging his leg gently~

DOCTOR:   
~sets his hand on Alan’s head reassuringly, smiling down at him proudly~ you’re an amazing kid, Alan; caring, brave…

ALAN:   
~lifts his head to look up at the Doctor, giving him a small nuzzle before asking mentally, “can I let you hear too?”~

DOCTOR:   
~he nods~ If you’re comfortable with the telepathy involved, yes.

ALAN:   
~he nods anxiously~ I wanna help.

DOCTOR:   
Alright; we can stop the second you want to. ~collects his mind like one might tidy up their house for a visitor before calmly letting his mental presence be tangible to Alan~

ALAN:   
~sits on the outskirts of his mind, not sure what he’s supposed to do~

DOCTOR:   
~once Alan doesn’t have a particularly negative reaction he just connects himself to his son’s hearing, Alan’s mind being far less guarded than the Master’s~

ALAN:   
Did it work? ~he leans forward, hugging the Doctor’s knee with a smile he hasn’t seen much of as of late~

DOCTOR:   
~smiles back at Alan, ruffling his hair a little~ yes, it did! ~letting himself listen to the familiar hum of the TARDIS through Alan’s ears~

ALAN:   
~closes his eyes and just lets himself relax for now~

MASTER:   
~shakes his head in frustration after a moment~

DOCTOR:   
Something wrong, Master? ~he asks, petting Alan’s hair a little subconsciously~

MASTER:   
The copies… She’s uploaded herself to a network, it’s not like we could find where they’re stored and just get rid of it. ~he explains~

DOCTOR:   
~nods, responding~ is there any way to figure out what the network runs through?

MASTER:   
It could be connected to satellites, even the humans’ internet for all I know. I say we just move on to step three—even if she does manage to make another android, she’ll be stuck in hardened lava.

DOCTOR:   
~he hesitates, knowing the expanse of the internet~ alright. One portal in the right spot could technically do it, but for certainty that this will work we’ll need other portal guns, a couple more panels, a volcano, and minimal trips in the TARDIS, given she can hardly fly.

MASTER:   
Wait… ~he pauses, getting an idea~ what if I trick the facility into thinking it already has a functioning mainframe? ~turns to face the Doctor~ I could easily pass as a GLaDOS android, with this, ~he holds up his hand~ unless she’s set up precautions for that. But then we wouldn’t have to worry about finding the extra copies of Her.

DOCTOR:   
Alright, but we’re not leaving you here, so how do you plan on doing that? ~he asks while peeling a small bit of shrapnel that was bothering him from the back of his shoulder~

MASTER:   
It won’t be an issue; Her Android was designed to move around, the facility wouldn’t fall apart if she went outside. ~he points out, obviously feeling a bit clever~

DOCTOR:   
~furrows his eyebrows at this~ you couldn’t leave hooked up to the mainframe, how do we know _she_ could?

MASTER:   
~rolls his eyes, turning back to the console~ that was only because she didn’t want us to leave.

ALAN:   
~looks between his parents, confused~ hooked up…?

MASTER:   
Anyway, it could buy us some extra time to fix up the TARDIS; she might not be _able_ to get us to the nearest volcano, with the state she’s in. ~gives the console a brief rub of reassurance, seeming almost embarrassed as he realizes his own actions, turning to head outside~

DOCTOR:   
~smiles, the gesture not going unnoticed~ brilliant. ~mentally asks the TARDIS what needs to be done, figuring he might be more useful with a job that doesn’t require much hearing and walking~

TARDIS:   
~she’s got a few of her parts still scattered inside the console room, either removed or replaced by GLaDOS  but recent enough that she hadn’t taken them out; the Doctor should be able to recognize what belongs attached to her and what doesn’t~

DOCTOR:   
I’ll head down and work on the TARDIS. If you need me just call—er, tell her, I guess. She’ll get me. ~carefully stands, ruffling Alan’s hair one last time before returning to the world of the deaf~

ALAN:   
~his muffled voice follows the Doctor, and he gets up to catch his arm and ask if he can help too, seeming desperate for company~

DOCTOR:   
Sure! I didn’t know if the Master needed any help; what he’s doing is more urgent at the moment.

ALAN:   
~glances back at the doors, the Master having already left, and looks at the Doctor anxiously—explaining that he’s scared to go out there~

DOCTOR:   
~nods, going to take Alan’s hand and walk with him down under the console~ if you see any parts laying around, tell—show—me. I’m going to look for bits in the wiring that shouldn’t be there.

ALAN:   
~holds the Doctor’s hand, breaking away from him when they get below the console to go look through the debris scattered around~

DOCTOR:   
~looks over the TARDIS; normally he’s start conversation, but he won’t hear any response he gets so he falls silent~

TARDIS:   
~the ship is tired, starved for fuel, so she doesn’t have enough energy to properly express her sympathy for the Doctor’s hearing loss~

ALAN:   
~gathers up about 12 parts of varying size from around the console room, bringing them all to the Doctor~

DOCTOR:   
~he doesn’t mind the TARDIS’s lack of communication, gathering parts they find that don’t belong in the TARDIS in a pile as he goes about fixing up the ship~ we ought to make a pit stop in Cardiff before flying you much more…

TARDIS:   
~hums briefly in agreement, the Doctor’s work on her helping in small but noticeable increments~


	23. Patch-Job

TARDIS:   
~She lets him know when the Master returns, and he feels the faintest of vibrations in the floor when the door is shut~

DOCTOR:   
Welcome back! ~he calls up to the Master while he’s working~

MASTER:   
~comes down below the console, setting a hand on the Doctor’s head so he can open the world of sound to him~ how’s it going? Everything seems to be working so far on my end.

DOCTOR:   
~smiles a little, having seen the Master coming~ it’s going well, Alan’s been helping me out by gathering the parts GLaDOS scattered about. We’ll definitely still need to stop at Cardiff to power up, but she is definitely better off than she was.

MASTER:   
Should we go now? ~he asks, looking around to see if there’s something he should help with that the Doctor hasn’t gotten to yet~

DOCTOR:   
~looks around as well before taking a second to finish what he was working on~ right after this should be good.

ALAN:   
I helped! ~he adds proudly~

MASTER:   
~smiles over at him~ thank you Alan.

DOCTOR:   
~nods in affirmation, finishing the task before turning to head back up~ Alright! That should be good!

MASTER:   
~his hand slips off of the Doctor’s head as he gets up, their connection breaking off suddenly~

DOCTOR:   
~he flinches badly at the sudden loss of hearing, but he acts like it didn’t happen and walks to the steps to head to the console~

MASTER:   
~hops up the steps after the Doctor, taking his wrist and stopping him to ask~ -are you okay?

DOCTOR:   
~sighs, smiles, and answers in a soft tone~ I’m fine. ~adding more dismissively~ might need help flying, though.

MASTER:   
~he nods a little, smiling back~ don’t worry. ~lets go of the Doctor’s wrist gently this time, walking with him up to the console~

DOCTOR:   
~goes to set the coordinates, one hand resting on the rim of the console to keep him sturdily upright~

MASTER:   
~notices the Doctor’s unsteadiness, signing with a concerned look at him from the other side of the console, “don’t strain yourself”~

DOCTOR:   
~sees the statement and grunts in stubborn disapproval before pulling the takeoff lever, barely keeping himself from immediately falling to the floor despite his exasperation with his own situation~

MASTER:   
~lunges for the stabilizers, running around the console in order to reach everything he needs to in flying the TARDIS after she’s been steadied, essentially taking over~

DOCTOR:   
~grumpily takes care of one section of the console once he steadies himself~

MASTER:   
~brings the TARDIS into an unsteady landing, her already dim lights flickering. Sighs and sets her up to start taking in energy from the rift they’ve landed on, walking over to the Doctor to bring a hand to his cheek in concern~ let me see if I can patch you up a bit more.

DOCTOR:   
~he’s clearly irritated, though he recognizes he could have been blown to pieces~ I’m fine, Master; a couple bits of metal in my back won’t kill me, and that’s the only thing left that anything can be done about.

MASTER:   
Yah, but do you intend to live with bits of metal in you for the rest of this regeneration? C’mon, let’s get something done while the TARDIS is recharging. ~brings an arm around the Doctor’s waist, ready to support him if it’s necessary~

DOCTOR:   
~he stubbornly holds himself up as well as he can, unfortunately the uneven walking that results in forces him to lean on the Master a bit anyway, so he gives in to taking the support he needs to walk more evenly after a second~

MASTER:   
~brings the Doctor back to the medicine room, sitting him down on the edge of one of the beds and cleaning up the blood and the burns first with a wet cloth. He carefully removes the remaining shrapnel, not leaving any small piece if he can help it~

DOCTOR:   
~he sits still and weathers it, giving a small grimace when a piece of metal is particularly embedded in him~

MASTER:   
~he finishes up, circling around the bed to make sure there’s nothing else, touching the Doctor’s hand to tell him~ I’m going to get you something to wear. Suppose the only thing that’ll help now is for you to rest.

DOCTOR:   
Alright. ~glances back at his wing~ though shirts aren’t going to fit quite as well…

MASTER:   
Then I’ll just grab a bigger size. It’s better than nothing. ~brings a hand to the back of the Doctor’s neck, gently kissing his forehead before letting him go, turning to leave~

DOCTOR:   
Okay. ~smiles a little, having given in to letting the Master take care of him, watching him leave~

ALAN:   
~ventures into the room as the Master walks out, glancing up at him briefly before walking up to the Doctor’s cot, carefully climbing up beside him~

DOCTOR:   
~wraps an arm around Alan with a smile~ your Father seems intent on taking care of me.

ALAN:   
He’s just really worried, Daddy. ~he responds, welcoming the Doctor’s use of his ears and scooting closer to him~

DOCTOR:   
Well I’ll be fine. A bit closer to the boxes and things would’ve been bad, but I’m okay.

ALAN:   
Daddy… ~looks towards the door, realizing~ are we… really out?

DOCTOR:   
 ~shakes his head, answering~ I wouldn’t say so quite yet, Alan. Once we cast the whole place in molten iron I think it will be a safe bet, though.

MASTER:   
~comes back in not too much later, handing some clothes over to the Doctor—a pair of comfortable trousers and a grey hoodie with the insignia of the “Detroit Police Academy” on it in a subtle darker grey~ I’m not sure where you got it, but it looked like it’d be big enough on you. ~he speaks after resting a hand on the Doctor’s knee~

DOCTOR:   
~he takes the clothes, looking them over before smiling at the Master~ okay; thank you. ~wondering if he realizes how weird it is to hear him through both his and Alan’s ears at the same time~

MASTER:   
~he catches the thought, not having realized that Alan was helping too and taking his hand away~ oh, sorry. ~he smiles over at Alan, ruffling his hair affectionately before looking back at the Doctor~ should we leave you alone to get changed? Remember to put the sling back on after, ~he adds sternly~

DOCTOR:   
It’s fine. You two go on out and yes, ~he rolls his eyes though he’s still smiling~ I’ll put the sling right back on once I’m dressed.

MASTER:   
~nods, offering his hand to Alan and helping their son off of the cot when he takes it, walking out to wait for the Doctor outside~

DOCTOR:   
~he takes his jumpsuit off with a little trouble as it was a little glued together with his dried blood, taking his sling off to get dressed, glad to be alone not because they won’t see his body but because they can’t see him struggle and grimace while doing the simple task of getting dressed, the hoodie soft but still painful to some of his worse burns and uncovered cuts. Puts his sling back on and heads out once he’s dressed~

ALAN:   
~is waiting outside by himself, looking between the direction of the console room and the Doctor in concern, reaching his hand out to him~

DOCTOR:   
~smiles a little and takes Alan’s hand in his, though his son’s expression does concern him~

ALAN:   
~furrows his eyebrows further as he actively attempts to give the Doctor his ears to hear with, succeeding after a moment though he doesn’t have much time to look proud~ Daddy, there was a knock at the door, Father went to go check it out… he told me to stay here.

DOCTOR:   
It might just be Jack, I’ll go check to make sure nothing’s wrong. ~lets go to walk to the console room, using the wall to stabilize himself and asking the TARDIS if she saw what happened or what’s happening~

MASTER:   
~is in the console room, looking at the monitor in indecision; he sees the Doctor, signing “Jack” to confirm who’s outside~

DOCTOR:   
Alright, then why haven’t you answered the door? ~he asks, starting towards the door but looking back for an answer~

MASTER:   
~he gives a little shrug, seeming confused but just giving the doctor a nod to say that he can open the door if he wants to~

DOCTOR:   
~walks up to the door, a tad confused himself and going to open the door~

JACK:   
~is standing outside in the rain, and he looks up when the door opens, looking concerned but solemn as he forms words that the Doctor can’t hear~

DOCTOR:   
~looks at Jack for a second in concern before looking back at the Master, having been able to communicate using a combination of sign language and telepathy so far, but Jack is human and unaware of the situation~ I… forgot I wouldn’t be able to hear him.

JACK:   
~looks confused now~

MASTER:   
~walks up to set his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, letting the sudden sounds of heavy rain and car motors get to the other Timelord~

JACK:   
What’s going on? ~he asks, looking between them~ is Alan with you?

DOCTOR:   
~closes his eyes with a grimace, this being more different sounds than he’s heard at once in a long time, answering a bit unsteadily~ yes, yeah, we’re all accounted for. We’re charging up the TARDIS, hoping She can’t come back if we Pompeii the facility.

JACK:   
You… all got out?

ALAN:   
~slips between the two of them to see Jack~

MASTER:   
~answers, looking over at the Doctor~ Almost. And it wasn’t easy…

DOCTOR:   
~he opens his eyes but they find the huge amount of space and activity behind Jack and the Doctor just freezes, his wide eyes fixed on the world outside of the TARDIS in panic mixed with awe~

ALAN:   
What about Si’nuitelle? And the animals? ~he asks urgently~

JACK:   
~looks down at him with a reassuring nod~ they’re all fine.

MASTER:   
~nudges the Doctor, noticing that something’s wrong and speaking softly~ what is it?

DOCTOR:   
~looks at the Master once he’s gotten his attention, shaking his head~ it’s just, a lot. I’ll be fine.

JACK:   
You guys can come out while she’s charging up, right? ~he asks hopefully, looking miserable standing there by himself in the pouring rain~

DOCTOR:   
~sticks his head out into the rain and pulls it back in like a cat testing new terrain~ sure… yes.

JACK:   
C’mon; sorry I didn’t bring an umbrella. ~he gestures with his head in the direction of Torchwood, starting to walk to the platform entrance~

ALAN:   
~hesitantly steps out of the TARDIS after him~

MASTER:   
~takes the Doctor’s hand instead~

DOCTOR:   
~takes a deep breath and takes a step outside with a thankful glance at the Master~ how long has it been for you, Jack?

JACK:   
It’s been… ~checks his watch, looking back at them as they walk~ when did you leave again, early January?

DOCTOR:   
~squints as he tries to remember~ I remember New Years’, so, probably? ~looks around as he talks~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~people only travel by in cars, the rain driving away pedestrians~

JACK:   
Well, it’s April 10th, so about four months… ~he steps up to the platform hidden by the perception filter, gesturing for the others to go first~

DOCTOR:   
~talks to the Master now, just following where the other Timelord goes~ so she didn’t speed my time up, she just stopped slowing it down.

MASTER:   
Yeah… ~he steps up onto the platform and guides Alan up with them, barely enough room to fit the three of them as the platform sinks down into Torchwood HQ~

DOCTOR:   
~elevators are something he’s used to, so he stands there trying to remember how he’s supposed to behave towards humans though he doesn’t think he’s messed up so far since no one seems upset with him~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the platform settles down onto the ground~

MASTER:   
~he’s quick to step out of the rain, bringing the Doctor along with him~

ARTEMIS:   
~gallops over, barking at them between confused sniffs and a few whimpers~

CLAIBORNE:   
~is watching warily from afar~

DOCTOR:   
~he hasn’t seen an animal in months, so he just looks fascinated with Artemis~

MASTER:   
Hey there… ~the Master speaks to Artemis, crouching down a little to pet her scruff, his hand threatening to slip out of the Doctor’s~ you’ve gotten so _big…_

ALAN:   
~sees Si’nuitelle sitting in one of the desk chairs and he runs over to give her a hug~

DOCTOR:   
~very quickly gets a grip on the Master’s hand, it being both his source of hearing and a way of grounding himself amidst the unfamiliar surroundings~

ARTEMIS:   
~sniffs the Master excessively before trying to lick his face~

MASTER:   
~laughs, craning his face away from Artemis’ tongue and standing back up, unable to move away with his hand in the Doctor’s grip~

JACK:   
~comes down on the platform after it’s sent back up, smiling a little at the reunion but noticing~ Doctor, are your wings under there? ~he asks, gesturing to the Doctor’s hoodie~

DOCTOR:   
~frowns at the question~ well, the remaining one is…

CLAIBORNE:   
~flies over and lands on the Doctor’s head but the Timelord can’t pet him with one hand in a sling and the other in the Master’s~

JACK:   
What happened…? ~he asks in quiet concern as he takes off his sopping wet coat, though his other clothing isn’t much better~

MASTER:   
GLaDOS did, ~he responds bitterly~ she’s broken both of them, we’re just lucky she didn’t get a chance to saw off the second one.

DOCTOR:   
Well, I wasn’t conscious while she cut it off, at least. ~he comments, not wanting pity though of course he hates GLaDOS as much as the next guy~

JACK:   
oh… ~he responds, gesturing over at his office~ I’m gonna go change, be right back.

MASTER:   
~nods, checking on Alan briefly before walking over to the side room that no one seems to use, the Doctor in tow~

ARTEMIS:   
~goes to inspect Alan now that the Master seems preoccupied~

DOCTOR:   
~he’s too wrapped up in what’s been going on and the sights and smells of everything to even pay much attention to the Master’s actions, blindly following him~

MASTER:   
~leads him into the room and closes the door behind them, not letting go of his hand~ Doctor, we need to talk.

DOCTOR:   
~makes himself focus in on the Master, straightening his posture like a child might when trying to look serious~ Yes? What is it?

MASTER:   
This, ~gestures at their joined hands~ is not exactly practical. And, ~he sighs~ why didn’t you tell Jack?

DOCTOR:   
~he tries to come up with an excuse but he realizes they’re currently telepathically linked and shakes his head~ I like being physically dependent about as much as you enjoy emotional dependence. I like admitting to it similarly.

MASTER:   
~that seems to rub him the wrong way, as he frowns and growls back~ are you saying I’m ‘emotionally dependent’?

DOCTOR:   
Even if you were, you’d respond to me like _that._ Now _imagine_ for a second that GLaDOS could _somehow_ force that on you. ~his tone is bordering mocking, mentally bringing up “Koschei” just so the Master doesn’t think he’s talking about the current him~ you wouldn’t exactly be eager to say so!

MASTER:   
~the Doctor’s response just agitates him further, his lips curling into a snarl just before he shoves the Doctor backwards, not hard enough to knock him over but abruptly breaking their physical contact~

DOCTOR:   
~winces as if the loss physically hurts~ are we really fighting like this now!? We _just_ got out and I’m only saying that I’m ashamed of what’s happened and you ought to understand!

MASTER:   
~shouts something back at him, though he seems to realize there’s no point, turning to leave the room and slamming the door behind him~

DOCTOR:   
~Just sits down in the room and sets his head in his hands—he had forgotten about the drums, and amidst everything that’s been happening around them he’s purely overwhelmed, now having lost the one thing he had used as a ground. Leans down to nestle his face in his arms so he can cry, though he doesn’t know it’s audible~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the door opens a little while later~

ALAN:   
~ventures in, wiping tears off of his own face before crouching down next to the Doctor~ Daddy? ~he’s close enough that the muffled sound he hears is just discernible enough that he can reasonably guess what Alan just said~

DOCTOR:   
Alan? ~wipes his tears away though it’s pretty clear that he was crying~ are you okay?

ALAN:   
~sits down next to him, leaning his head into the Doctor’s shoulder and letting him hear, having an easier time getting it to work~ I was scared, I heard you and Father yelling…

DOCTOR:   
It’s alright, I can’t even tell how loud I am when I don’t have physical contact and no one got hurt… I was just trying to explain something to your Father and he didn’t like it.

ALAN:   
So you’re not mad at each other? ~he asks hopefully~

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head~ I don’t know about the Master, but I don’t have the energy to be mad at him. Upset, maybe. Hurt, a little. But not mad.

ALAN:   
It’ll be okay… ~his gaze drops to the floor, the statement partially to reassure himself~

DOCTOR:   
~nods resolutely~ yes, it will be… it’s always okay in the end.

ALAN:   
~reaches up in somber silence to pet Claiborne, who’s still nestled on top of the Doctor’s head~

DOCTOR:   
Maybe we can talk this out. ~moves to stand up with a little struggle~ we’re adults, we shouldn’t be letting things blow up and die out like this.

ALAN:   
~loses physical contact with him when he stands, but he gets up and touches the Doctor’s elbow to ask~ what about your hearing?

DOCTOR:   
If the Master really wants to communicate, he’ll use telepathy or sign language. If he’s not willing to try there’s no point in talking. ~he turns to leave the room and look for the Master~

ALAN:   
~lets go and follows behind the Doctor~

MASTER:   
~is sitting in the hall with the confinement cells, his back up against one of them~

DOCTOR:   
Master… I shouldn’t have said what I did. ~he hesitates before adding~ I’m sorry. ~glancing down and to the side but having to look back at the Master to see any reaction~

MASTER:   
~he’s shivering with his knees hugged against his chest, though he takes one arm away to pat the ground next to himself in an invitation. His gaze is distant, wrapped up in thought~

DOCTOR:   
~walks over and carefully sits himself down next to the Master, honestly relieved that the Master doesn’t instantly snap at him though he recognizes the fact that something bigger is wrong~

MASTER:   
~he sets a hand on the Doctor’s leg so they can talk~ it’s alright. That was my fault, I overreacted… ~he pauses, having to force himself to continue but once he starts the rest follows easily~ I guess I’m just, scared that maybe you’re right. ~he lowers his head shamefully~

DOCTOR:   
~he gives a soft smile~ well, I can tell you _I_ depend on _you_ emotionally. And I’m not ashamed of that no matter how foolish it might end up being.

MASTER:   
~he lifts his head a little, enough to look over at the Doctor with a slight smile~ I’ve never understood why you care so damn much. What did I ever do to deserve it?

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head a little~ not to say you’re not special, Master, but I had the sympathy to spare a Dalek. ‘Deserving it’ has nothing to do with it, it’s just the same idea you got sick of hearing from me: I know how wonderful you can be, and it’s damn well worth risking how bad you can be.

MASTER:   
And when exactly was I “wonderful”? ~he asks with a slight eye-roll, bringing his free hand up to dictate the air-quotes~

DOCTOR:   
Well that’s sentimentally subjective, but if we’re talking about caring, you endured more than the rest of us over the course of all this and still immediately focused on Alan and I if we got even a single burn. You led me to the exit even when you thought you couldn’t take them, you stuck with me rather than going off on your own when you could on several occasions.

MASTER:   
That was all _during Aperture._ ~he points out, as if this proves his point rather than counteracting it~

DOCTOR:   
Alright then what about Christmas? What about us transferring the Drums? That all happened on the surface. Or before Aperture, even though you were completely insane and swore to hate me you never did anything that caused permanent damage even though you certainly could have. Yes, you cared a lot less, but we did work together if we had a common enemy and you were, again, utterly mad.

MASTER:   
~he’s quiet for a moment~ what about before that? ~he asks softly, still shivering~

DOCTOR:   
On Gallifrey? ~he smiles, answering~ Master, you were my best friend, we did things together whenever we could! Of course you messed with me a bit, you’re mischievous by nature, but it was all in good fun back then and you and your family were there whenever I needed it!

MASTER:   
~he nods a little, asking if the Doctor could remind him of those memories, since he has little to no memory left from his early years after GLaDOS wiped his involvement with the Doctor~

DOCTOR:   
~reaches up to bring his hand to the side of the Master’s face~ you’re lucky I’m horribly sentimental. ~touching foreheads just to make showing them easier, he brings up the memories of their old friendship for the Master to see~

MASTER:   
~he closes his eyes to focus on the memories, trying to process them fully so he can retain them better~

DOCTOR:   
~he takes his time bringing different things up, all the times he deems most important to their old friendship~

MASTER:   
~smiles a little, relaxing but still shaking once they’re done~ thank you, that’s… I think I understand now.

DOCTOR:   
~backs off a bit and nods, though he honestly would have taken any excuse to bring up the memories~ I probably _should_ tell Jack, though. He doesn’t deserve to be kept in the dark on what happened down There.

MASTER:   
About your hearing? ~he asks softly, looking down the hall to see if anyone’s been listening~

ALAN:   
~sits nearby a few feet away out of concern~

DOCTOR:   
Yeah… he’ll probably figure it out either way, he’s not an idiot and I can’t just glue myself to you whenever we’re around humans.

MASTER:   
~nods~ you want to tell him? I should probably… ~he looks down at his shaking hands~

DOCTOR:   
~follows the Master’s gaze, smiling in understanding~ I’ll take Alan with me so I can hear for now. ~uses the Master’s shoulder as leverage to stand up~

MASTER:   
~he doesn’t mind, getting up after the Doctor’s steadied himself and walking out of the hallway to look for someplace out of the way~

ALAN:   
~gets up and takes the Doctor’s free hand, walking with him~

DOCTOR:   
See, Alan? Everything’s alright. ~he comments, walking back to the main area, where he expects for Jack to be if he’s finished changing~

ALAN:   
~nods a little, agreeing~ Yeah.

JACK:   
~is pacing in front of his office, stopping when he sees the Doctor~ hey; is something going on between you three? ~he asks, concerned~

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head a little~ the Master and I had a little disagreement— ~realizes how that sounds, quickly adding~ no one was hurt, we came to a solution without anything like that.

JACK:   
~looks between Alan and the Doctor, trying to find where the Master went but giving up after a second~ is anyone hungry? I could get something together…

DOCTOR:   
~swallows back his own salivation at the thought~ starving! ~shakes his head, reminding himself of what he’s supposed to be talking about~ but we have stuff in the TARDIS and I’m supposed to be telling you what happened down There.

JACK:   
You are…? I mean, you don’t have to. I don’t want to make you bring up bad memories… ~he looks back at the Doctor, uncertain~

DOCTOR:   
Not everything, but it’s only practical to let you know that there was an explosion… ~casts his gaze to the floor, finishing~ and I went essentially deaf. I’m using Alan’s ears right now. ~holds up Alan’s hand in his to gesture to it~

JACK:   
Oh… ~he goes quiet for a moment, looking down at Alan~ will it get any better over time, like I was when I couldn’t see…?

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head~ the TARDIS said it’s permanent. Of course, since I’m Timelord, ~he glances at Alan, delicately continuing~ it might eventually have a fix, but it’s best not to rush that along.

JACK:   
~he looks up at the Doctor, giving a small sigh~ Alright. Guess I’ll have to practice my sign language… but for now, let’s get something to eat. ~he decides, walking past them~

DOCTOR:   
~perks up at the statement~ _anything_ that’s not plain bread and beans is fine with me!

JACK:   
I’m sure I can do that. ~he chuckles a little, heading through the maze of desks and to the small kitchenette in the back~

ARTEMIS:   
~sees Jack heading to the kitchen and trots over to see if he’ll drop anything~

CLAIBORNE:   
~hops down to the Doctor’s shoulder to watch from a better angle~

MASTER:   
~is in the kitchen, hunched over the sink with a knife~

JACK:   
Master, what the hell- ~he exclaims, seeing the blood running into the sink and reaching to take the knife from him on reflex~

MASTER:   
~reacts, swiping the knife at Jack in defense and backing away from the sink, blood from his cuts dripping to the floor as he stands there tensely~

JACK:   
Doctor! ~he calls over his shoulder, decidedly backing away from the Master while checking the cut on his arm~

DOCTOR:   
Alan, you stay right here, don’t move. ~runs to the kitchen to see what the hell’s happening, quickly understanding and going to make sure Jack wasn’t too badly hurt~ you have to let him do it, Jack. I don’t like it either.

JACK:   
~his wound isn’t that deep, and he takes a piece of paper towel to fold up and press onto his cut~

MASTER:   
~warily steps back up to the sink, stealing glances at Jack and the Doctor as he continues the task, something primal about his demeanor~

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head~ I’ll go make sure Alan stays out of this and reassured… Jack, tell the Master where to get bandages if he doesn’t have them. ~watches his immortal friend for affirmation~

JACK:   
~Nods a little, going to look through cabinets~

DOCTOR:   
~turns to head out and return to Alan, speaking once he’s out of the kitchen~ everything’s alright, Alan!

ALAN:   
~starts towards him, breaking into a run by the time he gets over to him and hugging his free arm when he does~ what about the food…?

DOCTOR:   
~walks to meet Alan since he can’t run, smiling at his son~ Jack is taking care of it.

ALAN:   
~stops, bringing a hand up to his left eye; he had forgotten in all of the commotion and stress of trying to escape about his eye~ Daddy… we can fix my eye now, right? ~he looks up at the older Timelord, his left eye open but the pupil has gone dark~

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head, answering~ once we’re properly free I’ll scan it over to see how we can fix it up. It might not be a quick thing and I’ll probably need stuff from the TARDIS.

ALAN:   
Oh… ~his gaze drops to the floor~

JACK:   
~walks out of the kitchen a little while later, carrying a plate~ Alright, I’ve got some leftover pieces of pizza here… sorry it’s not much, but we don’t really cook for ourselves.

DOCTOR:   
~walks over to meet Jack, smiling at the mere thought of something that has real flavor though of course he’ll let Alan eat first~ Thank you so much, Jack, honestly. You took care of everything when we couldn’t; I owe you one.

JACK:   
~shakes his head wearily, starting to respond verbally as he sets the plate down on the nearest table, having forgotten the Doctor couldn’t hear without assistance~

DOCTOR:   
~it takes him a second to realize and he shakes his head a little~ Jack, my hearing…

JACK:   
~starts, bringing a hand to the back of his neck in embarrassment and trying to figure out the best way to communicate right now; he picks up a note pad, writing “it’s fine; glad I could help” and handing the pad to the Doctor~

ALAN:   
~sits down and takes a slice of microwaved pizza, biting into it contentedly~

DOCTOR:   
~chuckles a little at the reaction, reading what Jack wrote and smiling, handing the note pad back and going to grab a slice of pizza, humming happily as he chews the first bite as if it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted~

JACK:   
~smiles a little at the two of them legitimately enjoying microwaved pizza; he walks off to the kitchen~

MASTER:   
~a little while later the Master emerges as well to grab a slice for himself and sit down—both of his arms are bandaged, but he covers the bandages with his sleeves, and he only smells _faintly_ of blood~

DOCTOR:   
~he has been savoring the pizza as well as he can, still he finishes far too soon for his liking, commenting when the Master’s back~ welcome to the party.

MASTER:   
~seems to grunt and roll his eyes, biting into the pizza and eating it in silence~

DOCTOR:   
~frowns, concerned but a little afraid to voice it, instead pretending he didn’t notice the Master’s demeanor~

ALAN:   
~finishes his pizza, right as Karen hops up onto the table to inspect what’s on it~

KAREN:   
~walks over to the Doctor, leaning forward to smell him before decidedly sitting down in front of his face~

DOCTOR:   
~pets the cat, smiling at her and letting himself focus on the calming interaction~

KAREN:   
~he can feel the vibration of her purring as she leans into his hand, closing her eyes in enjoyment~

DOCTOR:   
~scritches behind her ear, finding this activity properly comforting~

MASTER:   
~gets up, finishing the last few bites of his pizza as he walks around to the side of the table Alan’s sitting on, telling him something that makes Alan frown fearfully and ask something back, at which the Master brings a hand to his shoulder and seems to calm him down~

DOCTOR:   
~glances up when the Master gets up, hopelessly confused and a bit distressed with his inability to hear what’s happening~ what’s going on?

ALAN:   
~gets up to hug the Master~

MASTER:   
~looks over at the Doctor when he speaks but simply gesturing with his head for him to follow as he breaks away from Alan and starts towards the platform they arrived through~

DOCTOR:   
~follows the Master blindly—or deafly, rather—believing they’re heading back to the TARDIS though he has little to go off of~

ALAN:   
~stays where he is, still looking upset as he watches them get onto the platform~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~it’s not raining hard anymore~

MASTER:   
~slips his hand into the Doctor’s as the lift brings them to the surface~ I told Alan to stay here, just in case.

DOCTOR:   
~relaxes a little, not quite as affronted by the outdoors as before though his eyes still dart about~ Alright. Let’s hope we really have Her this time.

MASTER:   
Yeah. ~his expression softens, and he rests his head gently on the Doctor’s shoulder, though he steps away to head towards the TARDIS once they’re at the top, still holding the Doctor’s hand~


	24. Night

DOCTOR:   
~holds the Master’s hand and follows him to the TARDIS, hoping this isn’t all one of Her tricks, most afraid they’ll get free only to wake up in one of those chambers of Hers~

MASTER:   
It’ll be fine. ~he reassures the Doctor, stepping inside the TARDIS~

TARDIS:   
~she seems considerably brighter and more aware, like she just got up from a restful sleep~

DOCTOR:   
Of course it will… ~smiles at the TARDIS’ state, mentally greeting her as she walks in after the Master~

MASTER:   
Alright, so… we need a volcano, a portal gun, some panels… ~he murmurs to remind himself as they walk up to the console~

DOCTOR:   
More than one gun would be preferable, considering the size of the facility. ~he comments, closing the door behind him~

MASTER:   
We’ve never really _gone looking_ for a portal gun… I’m not sure where they’d be. ~he studies the monitor, having the TARDIS generate a map of the facility~

DOCTOR:   
You’d think if they tested them as much as it seems like they did there ought to be plenty _somewhere_. ~he responds, looking at the monitor as well~

MASTER:   
~he scrolls through the map, shaking his head a little~ I don’t think there’s any way to track them… we’ll have to just look around.

DOCTOR:   
We can at least limit it to the areas She could control, since She clearly had access to them…

MASTER:   
Well, yeah… ~seems indecisive for a moment, just picking a spot for them to start and tapping in the coordinates, but letting go of the Doctor’s hand in the process~

DOCTOR:   
~leans on the console, standing at a section where he can help fly without running about, grateful for the TARDIS’ telepathic presence letting him feel like he as a stable form of communication~

TARDIS:   
~wonders if _she_ can help the Doctor hear—she doesn’t have ears, but maybe she could translate what’s being said into understood thought like she usually does with languages—though it’d probably only work for when he’s inside~

DOCTOR:   
~that’d be nice, at least while he’s here. He pets the rim of the console appreciatively, watching the Master for when he pulls the takeoff lever~

TARDIS:   
~tries it out, allowing him to hear but not in the same way the Master did by sharing his ears—he can sense sound like an auditory memory~

MASTER:   
~pulls the lever, but the TARDIS takes off silently~

DOCTOR:   
~manages the section of the TARDIS he is at, knowing there’s no use in straining himself to fly~

MASTER:   
~brings them into a landing, slapping his forehead as the TARDIS settles and cursing to himself in frustration~ fucking, idiot…

DOCTOR:   
what is it? ~asks in concern at his remark, explaining briefly~ I can hear inside the TARDIS, in a way.

MASTER:   
~Looks over at the Doctor when he speaks~ we used the portal gun to get Alan inside the TARDIS, remember? ~he turns to head towards the doors, reaching just behind one of the railings to pick up the discarded portal gun~ we have one right here!

DOCTOR:   
~looks at the Master blankly~ yeah, I thought we were getting another. Oh, but I don’t know if there are more in the Aperture room or not.

MASTER:   
Exactly, we should probably check. ~he holds the gun under his arm, heading over to the stairs~ how many should we need?

DOCTOR:   
~looks thoughtful, answering~ I mean, what shape is the facility, anyway? It’s a lot of cubic mileage to cover, we know that, and a portal isn’t awfully large…

MASTER:   
No, but it should fill in eventually… ~he pauses halfway up the stairs~ three sounds like a good number… I’ll see if there’s any panels I can grab, too. ~he continues up the stairs and disappears into the hallway~

DOCTOR:   
~he goes to sit on the bench for a second—of course he’d help the Master normally, but he’d be useless for carrying anything more than a portal gun, maybe two, and then there’s the stairs~

MASTER:   
~returns a little while later, preceded by horrible scraping sounds as he pushes two panels in front of him on the ground~ I found… two panels. No other portal guns… ~he carefully angles them to push them down the stairs, losing his grip and both of them clatter to the floor~

DOCTOR:   
~he stands and walks over~ it’ll take a long time to fill the facility this way, but if it’s the right molten metal it should make up for it…

MASTER:   
Let’s go looking around, see if we can find at least one other set of two panels and a portal gun…. ~He carefully lifts up the panels to set them against the railing, making sure he didn’t crack the floor by dropping them~

DOCTOR:   
~goes to the monitor to look outside, not wanting to be met with an armed turret or anything like that~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~they’ve landed in the middle of a test chamber—well, the exit is right next to them—where there seems to be a track elevated from the deadly water below, the platforms angled and broken up in places, covered in orange gel. There are orange footprints leading up to the exit door~

DOCTOR:   
~he nearly retches, having forgotten what the simpler tests look like, he hasn’t seen propulsion gel since he was alone in Aperture, and even then he didn’t _see_ it. Still he steps out to check through the exit~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the stench of chemicals permeates the room, but past the exit door and the emancipation grid there he catches the fresh scent of human—someone was _just_ here. Past the door is a set of stairs, most likely leading up to one of those round rooms for an elevator~

DOCTOR:   
~takes out his sonic to try and short out the grid~ Master! Someone’s here! And human! ~worries for a second that it’s Her but remembering that all of the cryogenically preserved humans died~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the grid quickly stutters and dies~

MASTER:   
~exits the TARDIS, running over and taking the Doctor’s hand~ who is it?

DOCTOR:   
~starts towards the stairs~ I don’t know, those chemicals make it hard to discern.

MASTER:   
~follows the Doctor up to the round room with the elevator shaft~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~there’s no elevator—and there’s a woman getting up from where she had been lying on the ground~

WOMAN:   
~she points to the Doctor in recognition~ you!

DOCTOR:   
Me? ~he’s purely confused, squinting as he tries to remember the woman~ who are _you?_

WOMAN:   
You’re the one who appeared out of nowhere in my test—asking about some guy… ~her gaze drifts to the Master, and she points to him, looking back at the Doctor~ _is that him??_

DOCTOR:   
Oh! You were in the old Aperture testing course the Master fell on! Yeah, it’s him. ~gestures to the Master, comfortable with conversation now that he knows who he’s talking to~ I’m the Doctor!

WOMAN:   
Hi! I’m Chris! ~she waves a little, her bubbliness dying down as she realizes how strange it is to be talking to someone~ uh, so do you guys know why the elevator’s not working?

MASTER:   
~squints over at the empty shaft, raising a hand to it—and an elevator comes down a moment later~ it’s probably because I deactivated the facility’s automation of the testing courses.

CHRIS:   
~stares at the Master, jaw going slack~

DOCTOR:   
~looks from the Master to the elevator to Chris~ look, how long have you been down here? Have anyone up top missing you?

CHRIS:   
Um… I don’t know. ~she fiddles with her portal gun uneasily~ I think I was… I was here for bring your daughter to work day. But that was forever ago…

DOCTOR:   
~he immediately remembers the phrase~ The stickers… look, there’s a place on the surface with kind people, a few from here. It’s right above the facility, it’d be a short ride from here, and you’d be safe and able to have your own life.

CHRIS:   
A short ride in what, an elevator? How are we supposed to get out of the facility? ~she asks disbelievingly, a hand on her hip~

DOCTOR:   
~he’s a bit exasperated—he just wanted to not burn the facility with people inside~ every building has an exit, I essentially teleported into and out of your chamber, we’re clearly wearing our own clothes opposed to the regulated testing attire, _and_ we’re offering freedom. I really don’t see why you’re so skeptical.

CHRIS:   
Maybe it’s the teleporting thing? I mean, there’s portals, but you can’t just pop into a place you can’t _see!_ …right? ~she asks uncertainly~

MASTER:   
~squeezes the Doctor’s hand gently, trying to remind him that this girl probably hasn’t seen the surface in years~ Just, follow us and we can show you.

CHRIS:   
~hesitates, then nods a little~ Alright.

DOCTOR:   
~turns to head back to the TARDIS, calmed a little by the Master’s gesture~ oh and Chris, do you know where we might find a portal gun or two?

CHRIS:   
Uh, I had one a while back… like, a looong way back… ~she glances upwards thoughtfully, cocking her head~ actually I think it was just a few tests after the one I saw you in.

DOCTOR:   
I _do_ remember where that is, though I don’t know the order of the tests from there… ~he comments thoughtfully~

CHRIS:   
We could, go through the tests maybe? I know how to figure them out, and if you have a _teleport-y_ thing… ~she looks down at her gun, lifting it up~ oh, and this looks like a portal gun, but it’s really not.

MASTER:   
What does it do? ~he asks curiously, though the Doctor can sense he’s impatient to get going~

CHRIS:   
~shrugs, aiming her gun at the screens along the wall and firing splatters of blue goo onto them~

DOCTOR:   
~It takes him a second to recognize it~ repulsion gel? ~starting to walk back towards the TARDIS~ come on, we can walk and talk at the same time.

CHRIS:   
Kay. ~jogs over to follow them, nodding~ and yeah, though I just call it the blue stuff.

DOCTOR:   
Very innovative of you. ~he comments dryly, just wanting to drop her off up top, feeling like it’d be faster at this rate even though she’s the only clue they have for where a portal gun is~

CHRIS:   
~she goes quiet, feeling like maybe she did something wrong—it _has_ been a while since she’s had to do social interaction~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~as they walk back to the TARDIS, a panel slides back further into the testing chamber, a gravelly humming coming through as a core enters, towing a hose behind it, which sprays water as the core starts cleaning off the panels covered in orange goo~ *dum dun dun dum…*

DOCTOR:   
~squints at the maintenance core, as if not believing his own eyes and the Master’s ears~ _Rick?_

RICK:   
~the core’s humming cuts off along with the water, and it turns to squint at them through its green optic~ *What’s this? If it ain’t _you_ two! Ah, have a look at ya! Lookin good, you are!* ~he comments cheerfully, moving down his monorail to get closer to them~

MASTER:   
Rick? ~he repeats, dumbfounded~

DOCTOR:   
Yeah, you too! I was beginning to think She got rid of you! ~he responds, though he is deaf and in a sling so he’s not sure he’s really looking well at the moment~

RICK:   
*Nah, there’s always a need for maintenance!* ~he responds cheerfully, looking down at Chris, then over at the TARDIS~ *So, what’cha up to these days? Savin’ test subjects?*

MASTER:   
~seems a little bit uneasy, avoiding looking at Rick~

CHRIS:   
Hi! ~she chimes in decidedly~

DOCTOR:   
Yes, including ourselves. ~he answers, not knowing whether or not to tell Rick about Aperture’s impending doom, the thought loud enough for the Master to pick up on it~ we’ve been working on more permanent ways to get rid of Her.

RICK:   
*Really now? Ya might not want to talk too loud then, we _are_ inside a test this time.*

MASTER:   
~seems uncertain, but he seems to decide after a moment that Rick deserves to be rescued too, after all he’s done for them~

DOCTOR:   
Well She’s currently in bits on the mainframe room floor, after a large fight and a lot of hassle… ~he hesitates, deciding after a brief moment to just come out with it~ Rick, we’re going to burn the place down.

RICK:   
*You’re… really?* ~his voice quiets in surprise~ *There’s still a couple test subjects here… an plenty’a androids… but I mean, this place might not burn so well, not exactly made of wood y’know…*

MASTER:   
~gets over whatever issue he seems to have had, addressing Rick~ We could bring you up to the surface. You and Chris here. ~nods over to the human girl~

DOCTOR:   
Lava melts earth metals. ~he answers, looking to the TARDIS~ and we can’t mess with time _too_ much, but we’re saving who we can.

RICK:   
*Well, ah, it’s a nice offer…* ~he looks around uncertainly~ *It’s just I’m not sure if I… well, on the surface…* 

MASTER:   
~nods a little~ However Wheatley managed to get an android body… I’m sure you could get one too, so you’d have no trouble living on the surface.

RICK:   
~hesitates, then nods a little~ *Right, erm, so are you going up _now?*_

DOCTOR:   
Soon; we’re just looking for some portal guns and such to be able to do what we want. ~he answers, realizing that Rick ought to know where what they need is~

RICK:   
*Portal guns! Oh, do I have _those!_ Seriously though, there’s a whole storage room full of ‘em!* ~Rick responds excitedly~

MASTER:   
Perfect! Can you give us the coordinates?

RICK:   
~gives a little swing~ *Sure mate—look out!* ~he detaches from his rail~

MASTER:   
~lets go of the Doctor’s hand in order to catch the core~

DOCTOR:   
~he frowns a little but just starts towards the TARDIS to open her up, watching Chris for a reaction once he does~

MASTER:   
~carries Rick over to the TARDIS~

CHRIS:   
~her eyes go wide with childish glee and she says something in astonishment~

MASTER:   
~responds to her so the Doctor doesn’t have to, knowing he can’t hear~

DOCTOR:   
~he smiles at the visible astonishment, heading up to the console and leaning on her rim and greeting the TARDIS, asking for her ‘hearing’ again~

TARDIS:   
~shares her auditory understanding with him, and it seems the Master is explaining to Chris what the TARDIS is in simple terms while Rick compliments the TARDIS on her wardrobe change~

DOCTOR:   
~smiles, thanking the TARDIS and waiting for the conversation to settle a bit~ Alright; Rick? The coordinates?

RICK:   
*Hm? Oh yeah, sure!* ~the core relays the coordinates to them~

CHRIS:   
~walks around the console room in awe~

DOCTOR:   
~grins at Chris’ reactions, watching the monitor for the translated coordinates after a second~

MASTER:   
~steps over to translate the coordinates as he types them in, as it seems the TARDIS is having trouble~

DOCTOR:   
~mentally checks to make sure the TARDIS is alright since she’s usually rather quick with translations~

TARDIS:   
~she’s just feeling a little woozy, the Doctor’s hearing fading out for a moment before returning as she recovers~

MASTER:   
~briefly sets a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, a gesture of reassurance as he goes to set her up for flight~

DOCTOR:   
~he knows that can’t be good, stroking the console rim in concern~

MASTER:   
~glances across the console at the Doctor briefly, tapping Chris on the shoulder and handing Rick to her before turning back to pull the takeoff lever, keeping her steady as they make the jump~

DOCTOR:   
~helps fly as well as he can with one arm and unsteady legs, concerned for the TARDIS but knowing they can’t do this well without using her~

MASTER:   
~seems to have been prepared to fly by himself, pausing when he sees the Doctor is controlling a section of the console and staying at areas he’s not able to reach~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the TARDIS lands, and Rick calls out as Chris steadies herself~

RICK:   
*’ere we are!*

DOCTOR:   
~moves to check the monitor, knowing better than to simply trust that it’s safe~ that we are…

ENVIRONMENT:   
~outside is a room with shelves full of clear storage cubes, most of them filled with portal guns but others have bits of turret and one cube even houses a small green fire, which is connected to a tube that presumably feeds it oxygen and takes out the product of the chemical reaction, but it doesn’t seem to be actually burning anything in particular. He spots brief movement in the corner of the monitor~

DOCTOR:   
Someone’s here, too? ~furrows his eyebrows at the screen before heading to the door as if him going first is still the best idea in his state~

MASTER:   
~rolls his eyes and goes over to stop the Doctor, careful not to hurt him in doing so~ I’ll go. ~he opens the door and steps outside cautiously~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~there’s a high-pitched buzz that sounds like surprise, coming from that orange-eyed android as it drops a cube it had been picking up, though it thankfully doesn’t break~

DOCTOR:   
~he follows close behind despite the Master’s exasperation, standing in the TARDIS doorway and looking at the poor spooked android~ something tells me that’s not a threat.

MASTER:   
~walks up to the android and picks up the cube to give it back to them~

ANDROID:   
~the other android with a blue eye waddles over and skeptically inspects the Master~

MASTER:   
~warily reaches for one of the cubes filled with portal guns, trying not to antagonize the androids~

DOCTOR:   
~steps out, remembering that he can’t hear outside of the TARDIS and stepping back in, watching for if he’s needed~

ANDROIDS:   
~they seem wary, but the orange one perks up when the Master slips inside the TARDIS with the box, jogging over to the front doors of the TARDIS and looking at it curiously even though the blue one trills in disapproval, running after orange~

DOCTOR:   
~closes the doors, not trusting the blue android though the orange one seems kinda cutely innocent~ how many is that?

MASTER:   
~sets the box down, opening the top~ looks like… there’s six. I don’t know if we have enough _panels_ for that many.

CORD:   
~the mini-cord slithers off of the Master’s arm and onto the edge of the box, seeming curious~

MASTER:   
~tries to get it back onto his arm~

DOCTOR:   
~chuckles at the little thing~ curious little guy… but certainly Aperture has enough _panels_ to go around. We could get enough of _those_ from the isolation chamber alone.

RICK:   
*Well…* ~he starts, swinging back and forth in Chris’s hands~ *you’d be surprised how stubborn some of them can get.*

MASTER:   
~manages to coax the cord back, taking another look at the portal guns~ I’m sure we don’t actually _need_ this many… three should be fine.

DOCTOR:   
Which still means six panels. ~he points out, knowing they’re not generally easy to carry and he can’t carry much how he is~

MASTER:   
We should only have to take _three_ out of the facility… ~he picks up two of the portal guns, adding them to the one they already have~

CHRIS:   
~raises her hand, offering hesitantly~ I could help?

DOCTOR:   
I’m sure that would be lovely. ~strides over towards the console, stumbling after just a second and catching himself on the railing before trudging the rest of the way, a bit agitated~ where do we want to take them from?

MASTER:   
~he walks over when he sees the Doctor straining himself, signing “Maybe you should sit down” as he knows the Doctor wouldn’t prefer him speaking it aloud~ Rick, do you know a place where we could get some panels?

DOCTOR:   
~he’s about to argue, but he fears he might injure himself further if he keeps pushing himself and compliantly goes to sit down~

RICK:   
*Yeah, sure.* ~gives them the coordinates~

MASTER:   
~the Master flies the TARDIS; with Chris’s help they gather up the two more panels and pile them on top of the first. He claps the dust off of his hands, sighing~ let’s get some portals up. ~at this point he simply doesn’t allow the Doctor to help, flying the TARDIS to various places around the facility to evenly space the blue portals, hoping to avoid creating air pockets~

DOCTOR:   
~he wants to complain, but the activity has been taxing mentally and physically ever since isolation to the point where just keeping track of what’s going on is somewhat exhausting. He decidedly takes the time in which they’re finishing up the plan to rest, though he does intend to go into Eaden once they’re letting Chris and Rick go~

MASTER:   
~takes a little while to figure out where to go for the lava, finding a volcano that he lands the TARDIS next to. The orange portals are placed on the panels, which are then carried out and tossed into the mouth of the volcano. The Master comes back looking quite tired, leaning against the console~ it’s done… ~looks at his hand, the one with the chip~

DOCTOR:   
Good… sorry I couldn’t be more help. ~gets up, walking to the console~ one last stop before we can go home—er, well, Torchwood.

CHRIS:   
Where are we going…? ~she asks, looking over at where she set Rick down~

RICK:   
*Eh, prob’ly the surface, I’m guessin’.*

MASTER:   
~nods a little, looking over at the Doctor~ to Eaden? ~he still doesn’t look like he approves of him getting up~

DOCTOR:   
Yup! ~he goes to set the coordinates, knowing they’ll have plenty of time to rest once this is all over and done with~ we’re almost out… ~pulls the takeoff lever, helping only with the section he’s at~

MASTER:   
~begrudges him the small section of the console while they fly, bringing the TARDIS into a shaky landing. He walks over to the door, stepping out~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~outside, dusk is gathering in a familiar town—Foxglove’s light blinks steadily at her peak, the single sandy road beneath them covered in footprints from earlier traffic~

MASTER:   
Welcome to Eaden, Chris.

CHRIS:   
~steps out after the Master, carrying Rick on her arm as she gapes at the sky~

DOCTOR:   
~follows behind, figuring Chell deserves an explanation, but once he’s outside he’s met with the most open landscape and sky he’s seen in a very long time along with deafness, and he stops in a state of panic, pressing himself back against the TARDIS doors both for the idea of shelter and sound~

MASTER:   
~is about to follow as Chris starts wandering off, but he glances back and sees the Doctor’s state, walking back and mouthing “hey, it’s okay”, before bringing his hands to the Doctor’s face, giving him something familiar to ground himself to but not lending his ears immediately~

DOCTOR:   
~manages to regain some level of calm with the Master’s help, focusing on him rather than the overwhelming area around them~ sorry…

MASTER:   
~shakes his head a little as if to say he shouldn’t be, taking the Doctor’s free hand and stepping away but pausing to make sure the Doctor’s ready to move forward to catch up to Chris~

DOCTOR:   
~takes a breath and steps away from the TARDIS, giving a nod to affirm that he’s alright though he keeps a firm grip on the Master’s hand to keep himself grounded while they walk~

MASTER:   
~calls for Chris to come back~

CHRIS:   
~she turns around to reluctantly rejoin the two Timelords~

MASTER:   
~he walks up to Chell’s house, smiling a little as he remembers their time in Eaden and lowers a fist from where he was about to knock, carefully opening the door~ hello?

ENVIRONMENT:   
~inside the lights are off~

WHEATLEY:   
~Looks up from where he sits on the couch with silent shock, Chell curled up with her head in his lap, looking to be asleep~

DOCTOR:   
~he assumes the Master spoke up, giving Wheatley a timid smile but not saying anything for fear of being too loud~

MASTER:   
~seems to remember that the Doctor can’t hear, opening his ears to him halfway though Wheatley’s whispered rambling~

WHEATLEY:   
-been forever since I’seen you two! You look—well, er, not too good if I’m being honest, ~he starts to look worried, then a bit scared~ i-is something happening? ~he looks down when Chell stirs in his lap~

DOCTOR:   
Happened, mostly. ~he whispers back~ She came back, we’ve just essentially destroyed the whole operation, but we grabbed a couple of helpful souls to free them with us, since freeing everyone would’ve torn a hole in time.

CHELL:   
~blinks her eyes open and looks around, abruptly sitting up when she sees the two Timelords in the doorway, her hair falling freely onto her shoulders~

CHRIS:   
~peers around the Doctor’s arm, pushing past him with wide eyes~ …Chell…?

CHELL:   
~gets up, her eyes widening with recognition~

DOCTOR:   
You two… know each other? ~he asks at a more normal volume~ I mean, I knew you both knew Rick, but Chris?

CHRIS:   
~the two rush forward into an embrace, and Chris is grinning~ she’s… my sister, ~she explains, holding Chell tightly~ we were both there for bring-your-daughter-to-work-day. God, I knew you’d turn out okay… ~she speaks to Chell, and they remain in each other’s arms for a good while~

DOCTOR:   
~smiles at the reunion, though thinking about how many things he did that could’ve ended up killing Chris and how they just happened upon her this time makes him wince~

CHRIS:   
~has set Rick down on the floor~

RICK:   
~he looks up at Chell~ *’ey! It’s you!* ~he exclaims warmly~

WHEATLEY:   
~sits on the couch, looking at Rick with a scrutinizing gaze as he adjusts his glasses~ why’d you bring _him?_ ~he asks of the Doctor and the Master, not too pleased~

CHELL:   
~breaks the hug, turning to look down at Rick and smiling a little, picking him up~

DOCTOR:   
Because without Rick, we would almost certainly be dead. ~he answers Wheatley with a little edge in his tone~

CHELL:   
~looks over to the Doctor and the Master, smiling at them in tearful thanks; she sets Rick down on the edge of the couch and goes over to bring her arms around both of them~

MASTER:   
~this takes him off-guard~ uh, you’re welcome… ~he responds uncertainly~

RICK & WHEATLEY:   
~they exchange a look, and Rick tilts his optic curiously~ *ya look familiar…*

DOCTOR:   
~winces, pained and unable to hug back without giving up his hearing, though he’s happy to have done this for Chell—even if it wasn’t originally meant as a favor~ it really was no problem.

WHEATLEY:   
Yeah, maybe cause you helped get me shot out into space, ~he responds to Rick a bit bitterly, though he looks at how happy Chell seems to be and he thaws~ but that’s okay, I s’pose… nobody’s perfect, eh?

CHELL:   
~backs off from the hug, looking at the Doctor’s injuries in concern and turning to hurry to the back room, coming back with a bottle of aloe that she tries to offer to them~

MASTER:   
It’s alright, we have things in the TARDIS… ~he tries to turn her down, but she’s so insistent that he virtually has no choice but to accept it~

DOCTOR:   
~he chuckles lightly at the interactions going on in the room, playfully commenting~ you’d better just take it, Master. She’ll just make you if you refuse. ~glad Wheatley seems to at least tolerate Rick~

MASTER:   
~seems a bit indignant, taking the bottle from Chell with a polite smile~ thanks.

CHELL:   
~goes over to the couch to move Rick into Wheatley’s lap, gesturing at the open space and offering quietly~ stay?

CHRIS:   
~has wandered into the back room, exploring~

DOCTOR:   
~shakes his head a little~ we really appreciate it, and we will visit, but we should get back to our son—we have a son, named Alan. We left him with a friend to not risk him when going to finish off That Place.

CHELL:   
~she pauses, then gives a nod of understanding~

MASTER:   
~turns and gently leads the Doctor back outside after giving Chell and Wheatley a small wave, looking up at the darkening sky with all those stars and smiling briefly. He starts back towards the TARDIS, speaking softly~ do you mind if we don’t go back immediately? There’s… a few things I need to do.

DOCTOR:   
That’s alright, whatever you have to do. ~he responds, feeling that he shouldn’t question the Master when he _does_ trust him~

MASTER:   
~he nods a little~ you just rest. ~he lets go once they’re inside the TARDIS, leaving the door open as he wearily heads up the stairs in the direction of the wardrobe~

DOCTOR:   
~he doesn’t want to, but he heads to his bedroom to be out of the way, grabbing a favorite book of his to read, fumbling a bit with his one arm every time he has to turn a page~

~•~

 

MASTER:   
~comes looking for him about half an hour later, and he finds him after a bit of searching, opening the door to his room and smiling a bit at the Doctor. He’s changed out of his jumpsuit and into a red t-shirt with a thin black jacket over it, his hands in his trouser-pockets~ hey… ~he walks over and sits down next to the Doctor, bringing his hands to his lap; the hand that had a chip in it is now wrapped with a bandage~

DOCTOR:   
~he’s very sucked into what he was reading and he didn’t sync up with the TARDIS’ “hearing,” so he jumps a little and looks up when the Master sits, but he’s happy to see him once he does, closing the book he has in his lap~ hello! ~asks for the TARDIS’ hearing~

MASTER:   
~again, he realizes the Doctor can’t hear, sighing a little and signing as he speaks~ let’s go for a walk, ~he suggests~

TARDIS:   
~lets the Doctor understand the spoken word halfway through the Master’s sentence~

DOCTOR:   
~nods, setting the book on his nightstand and hefting himself up onto his feet~ Alright; though we shouldn’t take too long, Alan’s probably worried half to death by now.

MASTER:

~reaches out to steady the Doctor, letting go to continue to sign as he speaks~ I’ll try to keep it short. ~he’s smiling a little as he turns to walk with the Doctor back outside~

DOCTOR:   
~his eyebrow twitches at the assistance, but he reminds himself that he was quite close to death not so long ago to make himself stay patient with the Master, walking with the other Timelord~

MASTER:   
~takes his hand as they walk out of the still-open doors into the crisp night air, the stars above quite visible in this remote location. He walks with the Doctor out onto a familiar hill on the outskirts of town where he stops to look up at the sky, closing his eyes and giving a small sigh~ the room in the enrichment center… we never got our things back. ~he’s been lending his ears since he took the Doctor’s hand~

DOCTOR:   
~realizes he’s right and sighs sadly, following the Master’s gaze to the sky~ best we didn’t waste any time, though, I suppose…

MASTER:   
I’ve been… thinking, Doctor. ~he turns to him, wanting to take both the other Timelord’s hands but instead he brings his left hand to the Doctor’s side, since he’s wearing a cast~ I know I’ve… caused a lot of grief, just because I’m so damn stubborn… ~he smiles briefly, his gaze dropping downward~

DOCTOR:   
~emotionally dim-witted as always, he shakes his head violently, as if expecting the Master to say he’ll leave again~ it’s okay, really, we’re past all that.

MASTER:   
~he nods in response, continuing~ I’d like to try this again… the proper way, this time. ~he takes a small step closer, taking the Doctor’s free hand and placing it over one of his hearts, moving his opposite hand to place it over one of the Doctor’s~ {Theta… would you be my Bondmate?} ~he lifts his eyes to meet the other Timelord’s gaze; it’s a stone-cold traditional Gallifreyan proposal, nothing ambiguous about it~

DOCTOR:   
~his eyes widen when the Master places his hand on his chest, ecstatic to the point where he looks like he might cry~ {Koschei!} ~he has to pull himself together a bit to answer, wiping an escaped tear on his shoulder~ {yes!}

MASTER:   
~he grins, moving forward to kiss the Doctor as his hearts beat in a nervous frenzy, his hands moving up to the sides of the Doctor’s face to hold him gently~

DOCTOR:   
~kisses the Master passionately, the action full of love for the other Timelord. He lifts his casted arm from its sling to hold the Master properly, though he’s still careful with it~

MASTER:   
~he doesn’t comment on the action, too wrapped up in the kiss to care much. By the time he backs away he’s panting a bit for air, chuckling breathlessly and touching his forehead to the Doctor’s, reaching into his mind to offer his end of the link~

DOCTOR:   
~he gleefully connects his own end, seeming more happy and carefree than he’s ever been~ {I love you, Master.} ~he pants, lazily catching up on lost breath~

MASTER:   
{I love you too.} ~he responds with a breathy sigh, grinning~ {can’t believe it took me so long to figure that out.} ~he looks out over the wheat field, towards the facility—and takes an arm away from the Doctor to give that area a rude gesture~

DOCTOR:   
~laughs warmly at the Master’s gesture~ {that’s alright.} ~takes a second to get used to the Master’s mind next to his own again, so he’s not overwhelmed by it later~

MASTER:   
~looks back to the Doctor with a smile, bringing his hand up to gently brush his fingers across his cheek~ let’s get going. We have a family to rebuild. ~he moves to stand beside the Doctor again~

DOCTOR:   
Right. ~he nods, lifting his broken arm back into its sling, still grinning like an idiot when they start back towards the TARDIS, barely containing himself~

MASTER:   
~glances back at the sleeping town, every light off except for Chell’s house, and he gives a small smile before walking with the Doctor into the TARDIS~

ENVIRONMENT:   
~the door is closed behind them, and the TARDIS lifts off into the night, stirring the grass as she carries the two Timelords away from the facility and GLaDOS for the final time~  
  


_FIN_


	25. Epilogue

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the sound of the TARDIS’ landing drum echoes through Torchwood HQ~

JACK:  
~runs up to the doors in front of Alan to warily knock~

MASTER:  
~bounds over to the doors and opens them with a wide grin~

JACK:  
You two look chipper, ~he comments hopefully~ did it go well? Are you out?

ALAN:  
~sniffles and wipes the tears from his face behind Jack~

DOCTOR:  
Yup! ~he calls as he gets over there as cheerfully as his damaged body will allow~ no way she comes back now!

MASTER:  
~steps out in front of the Doctor, crouching down once he gets past Jack and pulling Alan into his arms~ it’s over, Alan… we can go home, we don’t have to be scared anymore.

ALAN:  
~brings his arms around the Master with a quiet sob, burrowing into his shoulder~

DOCTOR:  
~steps over to join the hug though he can only really use one arm, elated with how things have gone though he still holds just a little doubt as to whether or not they’re really safe~

JACK:  
~turns around and gives the family a somewhat melancholy look before he gets down with them and joins the hug as well~

DOCTOR:  
~gives Jack a smile; he really owes him one this time, and he already owed him, but he knows Jack is too good to be keeping count~

JACK:  
~he stands up after a moment, taking on a commanding demeanor~ alright, you three should get back home. And don’t leave all your pets here; got it? ~he adds with vaguely playful annoyance~

DOCTOR:  
~chuckles a little, using the Master to hear as he gets up as well~ got it. And thank you, really. If you need _anything_ you can just call us.

JACK:  
Si? ~he calls~

SI’NUITELLE:  
~emerges from upstairs a moment later, wearing a new outfit that looks casual and cute on her. She sees the other Timelords and gives a smile, coming down the stairs~

ALAN:  
C’mon, Si’nuitelle, we’re gonna go home. ~he speaks to her with soft happiness~

SI’NUITELLE:  
~she looks apprehensive when she gets closer, slowing to a stop next to Jack~ {I… want to stay here.} ~she confesses, giving Jack a warm smile~

DOCTOR:  
~he raises his eyebrows in surprise, giving a little smile~ {well, that’s really Jack’s decision…} Jack? ~he looks back at the immortal human~ of course it’s completely your call, but she says she wants to stay.

JACK:  
~blinks a few times, looking at Si’nuitelle in surprise~ she does?

SI’NUITELLE:  
~smiles and nods, amused by Jack’s response~

JACK:  
~looks flustered for a second, answering~ well I suppose, she’s welcome to stay however long she wants, then.

DOCTOR:  
~nods with a little bit of a smirk~ alright then. ~he goes to try and find Karen and Claiborne, figuring Artemis should be fairly easy to call over~ anywhere in particular we should find the animals?

JACK:  
The uh, flying one likes to hang out on top of the fridge. You never know with the cat… ~he tries to offer helpfully~

MASTER:  
~calls and clicks his tongue a few times~ Artemis?

ARTEMIS:  
~there’s a bark, and Artemis bounds over, panting as she rears up to get closer to the Master, sniffing him~

DOCTOR:  
~goes to the fridge to collect Claiborne and let him rest on his head before trilling and searching for Karen~

KAREN:  
~is curled up on top of a heating vent, and she looks up at the Doctor, rolling over a little with her paws poised, giving a soft purr~

MASTER:  
~laughs as Artemis jumps on him, ruffling her entire fluffy body before pushing her paws off of him, petting her face and cooing at her~

DOCTOR:  
~realizes how strange it is to be hearing out of the Master’s ears when he’s so far away from the other Timelord and he disconnects from the Master’s hearing for the moment, finding it purely confusing as he purrs back at Karen and moves to pick her up~

ARTEMIS:  
~her tail wags wildly and she tries to lick the Master’s hand~

KAREN:  
~playfully grabs at his hand with her claws, scratching him a little but it’s not bad and she doesn’t hold on~

DOCTOR:  
~it’s quite frankly nothing in comparison to his cuts and burns, and he picks up the cat to carry her back to the TARDIS, taking the hearing again once he’s close~

MASTER:  
Got everyone? ~he asks with a smile while wiping the slobber off of his hands~

ALAN:  
~gives Si’nuitelle a goodbye hug~

DOCTOR:  
Yup! ~walks over to the TARDIS, leaning against her doorframe~ I’ll sit with them all for flight, try to keep everyone calm. ~speaking as if that’s the only reason he’ll be sitting~

MASTER:  
C’mon Alan. ~he holds out his hand for Alan to take once he breaks away from Si’nuitelle, patting his leg to signal for Artemis to follow as he turns to head into the TARDIS~

JACK:  
~waves a little, smiling~ see ya, Doc.

DOCTOR:  
~gives a short nod, smiling back at Jack~ see ya. And maybe I’ll come by sometime and we can just go grab some drinks or something. ~it’s posed more as an offer than a statement, and he doesn’t turn to the TARDIS quite yet~

JACK:  
~his smile widens~ Sure, sounds good. ~he pauses for a moment, bringing a hand up to see the Doctor off with a little two-finger salute~

SI’NUITELLE:  
{Thank you, Doctor.} ~smiles at him and gives a thankful nod~

DOCTOR:  
~he’d return the gesture but he can’t, just grinning and turning his attention to Si’nuitelle~ {no problem; it’s him you should be thanking, though.} ~with that, he turns to head back into the TARDIS~

SI’NUITELLE:  
~she looks over at Jack, glancing away again with a sheepish smile~

MASTER:  
~sends the TARDIS into flight, headed back to reclaim their home~

 

~•~

 

DOCTOR:  
~nervously but excitedly lays out his suit on Alan’s bed in the TARDIS—the Master’s using their room—getting dressed and fussing over the state of each piece of clothing~

JACK:  
~comes in and closes the door behind him, dressed in his own suit with a small brooch on his lapel that marks him as best man; he comes up with a grin, a bit worn out from heading back and forth between the two Timelords~ how’s it going? ~he signs to the Doctor, having been practicing that since the engagement~

DOCTOR:  
~he looks over when Jack comes up to him, smiling back as he buttons up his suit and adjusts its collar, nodding~ good, I think. How do I look?

JACK:  
Handsome as always. ~he comments with a small smirk, helping get his white bow tie on and finding himself fussing over the angle his lapels rest at. When he’s finally satisfied he steps back and nods~ all white; I like it. ~pauses for a second, looking serious now~ how are you doing?

DOCTOR:  
~chuckles at the compliment—only Jack would flirt with him on his wedding day, and Jack’s the only one who would ever pull such a thing off with class and no scandal involved. He participates in the fussing over his lapels, answering Jack with a smile~ I’m great! Nervous, a bit, of course, but great!

JACK:  
~he sighs~ Alright… good, I haven’t prepared a pep talk. ~he has to pause now and then to try to remember the proper signs, sometimes using wrong ones~ and, Kate told me to bring you this. ~he takes out a small hearing aid, something UNIT had made him take a hearing test for a few weeks earlier~

DOCTOR:  
~furrows his eyebrows but gets the gist of what Jack’s saying, frowning a little but taking the hearing aid, favoring being able to hear with help to not being able to hear out of stubborn pride, looking it over before setting it up in his ear~

JACK:  
~seems a bit relieved that the Doctor takes it, smiling and signing~ I’ll go check and see if they’re ready for you guys yet, ~and he turns to leave, closing the door behind him~

DOCTOR:  
~he reaches and turns it on, rocking on his feet a little—he has wanted this for centuries, so there’s no doubt over it, but he wants it to be as perfect as it can be without the people he originally thought would be here~

MASTER:  
~he can feel the Master through the link, similar nervousness coming from him though he tries to keep himself a bit veiled for the sake of the ceremony—normally a bond would be made as a part of the Gallifreyan ceremony, though they had connected for the sake of practicality—and, he didn’t know they’d eventually plan a ceremony~

DOCTOR:  
~hums something, just to test how well he can hear now, needing the distraction so he doesn’t stress over everything~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the hearing aid makes the sounds louder and a little clearer, so he’ll be able to discern spoken word from the ear with the device in it~

JACK:  
~he comes back, still signing as he speaks in case the Doctor misses what he says~ everyone’s ready, Doctor.

DOCTOR:  
Alright. ~he looks himself over one last time before heading towards the door~ I am too, I think.

JACK:  
Hold up a sec, ~he quickly heads out to make it to the doors before them, running a hand through his hair to fix any flyaways as he heads out to his place, leaving the TARDIS doors open~

MASTER:  
~walks out of the room across from the Doctor, dressed in stark white from head to toe like the Doctor is, his hair neatly combed; he smiles warmly at the Doctor, turning to follow in Jack’s wake~

DOCTOR:  
~smiles back at the Master, following next to and a little behind his fiancée, trying to stay calm and remember what they practiced~

MASTER:  
~he steps up to the doors~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~beyond is a walkway between the two groups of chairs where the guests are all gathered patiently, at the end of which is a beautiful floral archway and a small raised platform among the flowing red grass of Mock-Gallifrey~

MASTER:  
~he offers an arm to the Doctor, looking at him fondly~ shall we?

DOCTOR:  
~rests a hand on the Master’s arm, grinning back at him~ yeah. ~sparing their beautiful and familiar surroundings a passing glance though he’s really far less interested in them~

MASTER:  
~looks forward and takes a purposeful step out of the TARDIS~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the small crowd stands up—nearly everyone who was invited has shown up, except for Martha and Zach. As they take the first few steps a beautiful violin begins to play, and behind them a puff of flower petals are thrown into the air~

HEATHER:  
~giggles, dancing back and forth as she follows behind them, scattering petals~

DOCTOR:  
~walks evenly with the Master, not really having expected Martha or Zach, he just figured they should be invited. Hiring Sherlock for the music was a wonderful idea, Jack’s been phenomenal, and Heather’s a delight… it really is perfect. He stops worrying~

JACK:  
~stands to the side of the archway proudly as they walk up, the UNIT-appointed officiator standing underneath the archway with a black binder in his hand~

MASTER:  
~steps up onto the platform and slips his arm away from the Doctor’s, standing to the left of the officiator as the music settles into an ending~

OFFICIATOR:  
Thank you all for coming out today. We are here to celebrate the union of the Doctor and the Master…

DOCTOR:  
~steps up to the right of the officiator, barely containing himself enough to keep still and maintain the thin barrier between their minds as he smiles ecstatically at the Master~

MASTER:  
~he’s unable to contain a smile either though he rolls his eyes a little at the Doctor’s endearing display~

OFFICIATOR:  
~drones on about how beautiful love is, not talking much about their personal experiences per the Master’s request~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~as they near the vows, Alan can be seen setting up the rings he’s going to bring over from the end of the aisle, dressed in a black suit with a bow tie~

ALAN:  
~he waves to his parents with a grin~

DOCTOR:  
~gives a little huff of a chuckle at the eye-roll since he knows the Master isn’t really irritated with him, seeing Alan wave and giving his son a smile to acknowledge him without being disruptive~

OFFICIATOR:  
~addresses them, telling the guests that both of them have prepared their vows separately~ Come forward and face each other. Doctor, would you start?

MASTER:  
~turns to him, smiling a bit nervously and reaching to take the Doctor’s hands in his own~

DOCTOR:  
~reaches to hold the Master’s hands in return, deathly nervous as well though he knows what he wants to say~ Master, I love you, I always have loved you, and I always will love you. I chased after you for 900 years, not knowing that rather than running away from the past I was running to this beautiful present. I promise to try my hardest for us and for our family. I will not give up on you or us no matter the circumstance. I will keep my focus on our here and now rather than there and then. I will not run away from any struggles we may face. I promise to remember all lives have value, including my own. I promise these things to you knowing times might change, but we can get through anything they might throw at us.

MASTER:  
~he tries to hold the Doctor’s gaze, but he keeps blinking back tears and glancing away, unable to stand tall under the overwhelming barrage of emotion. He takes a deep breath and starts his own vows~ at this point our lives have been so intertwined it would be impossible to take us back apart. I’ve loved you since the beginning, though I never had the courage to say it until recently. I vow to cherish you and comfort you for all of the lives we have left, in conflict and peace, in failure and success. I will be your lover, friend, and partner-in-crime. I promise, still, that I will not rest until we have seen every single star in the universe together. I take you as my bondmate today not because I need to, but because I want you to know that this is the promise I will keep even when all others have failed. I love you, Theta. Don’t forget that. ~as he finishes he quickly brings a hand up to wipe a tear from his cheek~

DOCTOR:  
~he uses the hand that the Master let go of to catch his own tears, having done pretty well keeping them in through his own vows but he’s bound to be an utter mess before much longer at this rate. He doesn’t mind, though~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~there’s a tiny sob from the audience, Chris wiping her face with tissues where she sits next to Chell and Wheatley~

OFFICIATOR:  
~smiles at them warmly, nodding to Alan~ the rings, please.

ALAN:  
~bounces up and sets the rings on his pillow, hurrying over as fast as possible without dropping them, grinning widely as he looks up at his parents through both eyes, his robotic one repaired and glowing green now~

DOCTOR:  
~gives Alan a warm smile and takes one of the gold wedding bands, appreciating their combined name inscribed on it as he goes to slide it onto the Master’s left ring finger, having to focus to keep his hand steady~

OFFICIATOR:  
~gives a small frown as they go on without any prompting, he had lines there, but he lets them continue~

MASTER:  
~takes the other ring and carefully slides it onto the Doctor’s finger, glad he no longer needs a sling for his casted arm, stepping closer to him~

OFFICIATOR:  
~glances at where Kate sits in the audience, nodding a little~ I pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband.

DOCTOR:  
~steps up to the Master, bringing his uninjured hand to the side of his face to kiss him, the action filled with love and excitement for the times to come~

MASTER:  
~meets him in the kiss, opening up their link and reveling in the complete intertwining of their minds~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the guests stand up and applaud enthusiastically~

DOCTOR:  
~feels his and the Master’s pure joy together, and the applause barely reaches him through the feeling, his hand moving back to run through the Master’s hair subconsciously~

MASTER:  
~his hand comes up to rest on the Doctor’s shoulder but he pulls back after a moment with a soft chuckle~

SHERLOCK:  
~starts up the exit music~

MASTER:  
~turns to the guests with a broad smile, taking the Doctor’s arm to walk back down to the TARDIS~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~Jack and the officiator follow behind, then Alan and Heather and the rest of the guests, happily chattering amongst themselves~

DOCTOR:  
~beams as they walk back to the TARDIS, greeting her cheerfully though of course she was there for the whole thing, he’s just ecstatic and eager to share it with her~

TARDIS:  
~welcomes them, her exterior done up with white flowers and wedding decorations~

GUESTS:  
~all of them file in so everyone’s ready to be taken to the reception venue, everyone leaving room around the console for the two newlywed Timelords to fly~

SHERLOCK:  
~steps in last and closes the doors behind him~

DOCTOR:  
~takes a second to be sure everyone’s inside and the door is closed before setting coordinates, smirking a little at the Master as he calls~ Allons-y! ~before pulling the takeoff lever with a grand flourish~

MASTER:  
~goes to turn the stabilizers on, knowing the Doctor likes them off but this many people in the room and on their wedding day it’d be a bit uncouth. He runs around the console with the Doctor, flying the TARDIS, still grinning like a fool~

DOCTOR:  
~flies the TARDIS with the Master, the link making that relatively easy to do though the Doctor does as many unnecessary things as he always does, though with far more fervor~

MASTER:  
~he laughs a little as he spins past the Doctor, figuring this itself is a little like their first dance~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the TARDIS comes to rest in the corner of the reception hall, where things are already set up for everyone, the guests making their way for the two Timelords to exit first~

DOCTOR:  
~goes to take the Master’s hand, giggling from the honestly ridiculous nature of flying the TARDIS as they walk out. He’s looking forward to talking with everyone who came, certain he’ll have the time~

MASTER:  
~he eagerly heads to the doors with the Doctor and out~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~they’re in the modest but quaint venue they’ve chosen for the reception, with room enough for the smattering of guests in attendance and a place to dance at the front of the room next to the DJ stand. Alan and the rest of the guests spill out of the TARDIS in their wake, Garret and Wheatley heading to the booth to set up their music, which they had eagerly volunteered to do for the reception~

DOCTOR:  
~turns to find Alan, letting the Master’s hand go and crouching down with open arms to beckon their son over into a hug~

ALAN:  
~immediately runs over and leaps into the Doctor’s arms, exclaiming joyfully~ you’re married!!!

MASTER:  
~laughs warmly at that~

DOCTOR:  
~laughs with the Master, using Alan’s momentum to give a spin while lifting him up—something he’s refrained from doing because of his arm but he thinks it should be safe enough now~ Yup!! And you did a wonderful job! ~referring to Alan being their ring bearer~

ALAN:  
~he beams at that~ I didn’t drop them this time! I was real careful! ~he hops back down onto his feet when the Doctor sets him down, going over to hug the Master too, earning a chuckle from the other Timelord~

MASTER:  
Yes, you were amazing, Alan.

DOCTOR:  
~smiles warmly at his little family, though it’s missing one—he turns his head to see where Jack went~

JACK:  
~he’s already pouncing on the cocktails being offered, seeming ready to get absolutely wasted in the spirit of celebration~

MASTER:  
~is thinking of other things, mentioning that their photographer is probably waiting for them outside, wanting to bring Alan with them for the pictures~

DOCTOR:  
~laughs when he spots Jack, though he nods and agrees with the Master, turning his attention to him and their son to walk with them outside~

MASTER:  
~takes Alan’s hand and walks with him out of the building~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the rest of the guests enjoy the food and drinks meant to help spur conversation. Outside the photographer is waiting for them, a woman with round glasses and a friendly dimpled smile~ hey guys! We ready for a few shots?

DOCTOR:  
You bet! ~he answers cheerfully, though standing still has never been his strong suit he knows it’ll be worth it to have the pictures~

PHOTOGRAPHER:  
Good! ~she directs them to various places and various positions, having Alan pose with them in some adorable family shots but also taking a few of just the two of them~

MASTER:  
~all of his smiles and kisses are quite genuine throughout the ordeal~

DOCTOR:  
~finds the process more fun than he thought it might be. While he’s eager to socialize, he’s also quite happy to stand and pose next to the Master, the realization of the weight of it still getting to him in waves—he’s _married,_ to _the Master_ ~

PHOTOGRAPHER:  
~snaps one last picture before putting her camera down and grinning at them~ all done! Oh, and congratulations!

MASTER:  
Thank you. ~smiles back at her, giving the Doctor one last peck before turning to offer his hand to Alan~ c’mon! Let’s head back in.

DOCTOR:  
Yeah, thanks! ~grinning, he turns to head back into the building, feeling along his ring with the fingers on his left hand~

ALAN:  
~traipses along next to the Master on their way back to the building~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~conversation and music has sprung up while they were gone. Garret’s alone at the DJ booth now, and Kate’s still managed to sneak in four UNIT soldiers—no big threatening guns or bulky vests, but they’re still armed and standing at each wall of the room~

DOCTOR:  
~sighs and chuckles when he notices the UNIT soldiers, more amused than anything else~ some people never change…

MASTER:  
hm? ~looks back at him~

ALAN:  
~slips away from the Master’s hand to go look for Heather~

DOCTOR:  
Kate brought her troops, of course. ~nods towards one of the posted guards~ I suppose it _is_ safest, though. ~he’s gotten more understanding of Kate’s motives as he’s been working with her~

CHELL:  
~Chell and Chris come over to them, Chell smiling warmly~ congratulations. ~there’s a bit of amusement in her tone as that’s the same thing she told the Doctor when they first met~

CHRIS:  
~sniffles a bit, taking a sip of her drink and responding somewhat stuffily~ you guys are _so_ adorable, oh my god…

DOCTOR:

~grins at Chell’s comment, laughing when Chris adds hers~ thank you, both of you. ~he’s thanking them for more than their congratulations—he’s not certain they’d be out or alive if it weren’t for them, though he doesn’t think about that too much now, not today~

CHELL:  
~nods knowingly, glancing over as a man walks over to them~

MAN:  
~he’s tall (but not as much as Wheatley) and well-built, wearing a partially unbuttoned shirt, a brown fedora on his head with his bright green eyes peering out from underneath. The Doctor’s seen this man in the crowd, but never fully acknowledged him—when he speaks though, it’s obvious~ heya there! S’nice to see you two—n’ with depth perception!—crazy right? ~crosses his eyes a little, as if trying to get one to look at the other~

DOCTOR:  
Rick! ~he’s excited now that he knows who he’s talking to~ didn’t even recognize you with that new android body of yours! How’s the surface treating you?

RICK:  
Purdy good, I’d say! She’s a real charmer. ~he gives a wink, having just flirtatiously personified… the earth?~

MASTER:  
~laughs a bit, glancing over at the DJ booth as Garret catches his eye, looking over at the Doctor and searching his eyes with a smile~ {care to dance, hearts?} ~offers him a hand~

DOCTOR:  
~chuckles at Rick’s antics as well, meeting the Master’s gaze when he looks over. Takes the Master’s hand, smiling warmly~ {I would!}

GARRET:  
~grins when he sees them coming over, messing with his laptop and changing the music out to a soft, slow-changing chord progression~

SHERLOCK:  
~is set up with his violin again, beginning to play the melody of an old Gallifreyan piece~

MASTER:  
~steps out into the center of the floor, smiling up at the Doctor and bringing his hands to the other Timelord’s waist~

DOCTOR:  
~brings his arms loosely around the Master’s neck, the tune bringing a number of sentimental memories to mind just by virtue of being Gallifreyan, letting himself ignore the bittersweet nature of them and focusing on just the good bits~

GUESTS:  
~the crowd gradually gets quieter~

MASTER:  
~starts leading the Doctor into the dance they’ve practiced, having snuck in a few traditionally Gallifreyan gestures and moves here and there, though no one but them would know~

DOCTOR:  
~dances with the Master happily, the memorization in addition to the telepathic link meaning he has zero trouble remembering and therefore he just has fun with it~

MASTER:  
~lets himself settle into the Doctor’s mind again, much more intimate than they usually are as they dance. The room seems to fall away, just the two of them and the music and the movements until it ends and he’s standing flush against the Doctor’s chest, foreheads together and his eyes closed, quietly catching his breath~

DOCTOR:  
~laughs breathlessly, ecstatic in a calm, affectionate kind of way. He doesn’t acknowledge the rest of the room even after it’s over, though he knows they won’t stay like this forever~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the clinking of glasses raise in a kind of applause~

MASTER:  
~he’s brought back to the present, looking over at the rest of the room with a smile and stepping back, holding the Doctor’s hand instead~

DOCTOR:  
~squeezes the Master’s hand just a little, still focused on him for a second before he lets his gaze drift to the guests~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~there’s a bit of regular applause and cheering too~

MASTER:  
~gives a small bow, seeming amused by himself, before heading over to take their seats at the table where the chairs are set facing the rest of the room instead of inward like a circular table~

DOCTOR:  
~goes to sit with the Master, looking at the small crowd of people who know and care enough to be here and smiling, knowing this is the pure opposite of loneliness, and it’s fantastic~

JACK:  
~comes bounding over to his seat next to them, grinning semi-drunkenly~ hey! That was really good!

MASTER:  
~smiles up at him in amusement, still holding the Doctor’s hand~ try not to get _too_ drunk, Jack. I’ll have to tell the bartender to stop serving you.

DOCTOR:  
~laughs at that~ thank you, though! ~wondering if Jack’s going to be completely hammered by the time it’s his turn to make a toast~

JACK:  
N’problem! ~he grins and takes another sip of his drink and sits down, responding to the Master defensively~ oh no no, I’m completely sober right now. Lemme tell you I know how to take a few drinks.

DOCTOR:  
Maybe lay off of it a little? Just so you can make your toast sober. ~he’s clearly more amused than worried; Jack seems incapable of really wrecking it either way~

JACK:  
Sure. Here, you have the rest. ~he hands his half-consumed cocktail to the Master~

MASTER:  
~just chuckles a little and sets the drink down between his and the Doctor’s places~ sure. ~he looks around the crowd for Alan, spotting him and Heather hiding behind chairs and chasing after each other, their playful laughter mixing with the general chatter of the guests~

DOCTOR:  
Thank you, Jack. ~he chuckles then follows the Master’s gaze to their son, smiling at his and Heather’s antics along with the fact that everyone seems to be getting along fine~

MASTER:  
~looks over at the Doctor, figuring it’s a good time to address the guests for a thank you so the dinner can be served~

DOCTOR:  
~catches the thought and stands, picking up his glass and spoon to clink them together, calling for attention~ Alright, everyone, before we start there are a number of people here I have to thank. Don’t worry, though, I promised the Master I wouldn’t ramble on too much.

ENVIRONMENT:  
~there’s a small chuckle from the crowd after everyone’s quieted down~

ALAN:  
~sneaks his way to his seat next to the Doctor, kicking his feet back and forth where he sits and looking up at his dad~

DOCTOR:  
~gives Alan a smile before continuing to the crowd~ first and foremost and while he’s sober enough to remember, Jack. He has stuck with me beyond what would really be remotely reasonable, and I couldn’t be more grateful. Despite everything I personally have rested on his shoulders, he has come through and been there, ready for the next crisis; not to mention simply being a delight to have around. So here’s to my close friend, family, and our best man. ~lifts his glass a little~

GUESTS:  
~everyone lifts their glasses and some clink them together~

JACK:  
~takes back the one he gave the Master with a small whoop, then goes to down the whole thing~

DOCTOR:  
~chuckles at Jack, continuing~ next I have to thank our newer friends Chell and Wheatley, who not only made the wonderful cake we’ll be having later but stood up to save our hides in really rough times. They may seem like polar opposites, but I’ve never seen a team I’d trust more with my life.

CHELL:  
~smiles over at them~

WHEATLEY:  
~he’s grinning like the biggest idiot—though a lovable one—unable to drink champagne but he still holds a glass of it in the spirit of things~

DOCTOR:  
~smiles back at the pair~ now we have Rick; what would we have done if he hadn’t found us? Probably get lost, or fall into some terrible trap… certainly one of the greatest reliefs had at times been the sound of him humming dramatic show tunes as he came around a corner. To Rick, our adventure guide.

RICK:  
Heheh, that’s me! ~he responds with a wink, as if making sure everyone in the room knows who it is who’s being talked about as the glasses raise again~

MASTER:  
~scowls comically, reminding the Doctor not to get too into what happened~

DOCTOR:  
~he points out that he has given zero specifics and is now done with the Aperture folks, pausing for quiet before speaking more solemnly than he has~ and lastly, of course I have to acknowledge the people we’d like to be here, but cannot be. It’s a fact that I can’t ignore, but I thank you all for becoming like a second family to us. Those who are gone can’t be replaced, ~his gaze shifts from the crowd to the Master as he finishes~ but with you all I can move on.

MASTER:  
~his expression softens, and he reaches a hand up to entwine his fingers with the Doctor’s, playing with the ring on his finger as everyone raises a glass one more time~

DOCTOR:  
~smiles at the gesture and simply sits down, setting down his glass and closing his hand on the Master’s, relaxing~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the servers go around bringing out food, and people are mostly settled in their seats by now~

ALAN:  
~Looks restless as he waits for his food and picks up his memory device to log his recent memories~

DOCTOR:  
~ _now_ the Doctor takes a proper swig of the alcoholic drink available, having done all of the official speaking needed of him~

GUESTS:  
~Jack starts clinking on his glass, and the rest of the room gradually follows suit like tinkling applause, most people watching the Timelords expectantly~

MASTER:  
~just feels a bit bewildered~ um… ~he looks over at the Doctor~

DOCTOR:  
~smiles, setting his drink aside before bringing a hand to the side of the Master’s face, explaining the playful tradition mentally as he pauses there dramatically~

MASTER:  
~he grins and closes the distance between them, closing his eyes blissfully as they kiss and the room applauds~

DOCTOR:  
~lets his own eyes drift closed, though of course he backs off after a second, given the audience~

MASTER:  
~he’s still grinning, lowering his gaze almost bashfully at all of the attention but he seems to regain some of his composure as food is brought to their table~

DOCTOR:  
~revels in the positive attention, grinning as well as he turns to start eating~

JACK:  
~asks the server for more champagne~

MASTER:  
~tries to stop him but it’s no use; he shakes his head and looks back at the Doctor with a smile~ having fun?

DOCTOR:  
Of course! ~he answers as if it shouldn’t even be a question, though he tones it down a little to ask with a softer smile~ you?

MASTER:  
~he nods~ yeah. More than I thought I would, actually. ~it’s not that he thought he _wouldn’t_ have fun, it’s just even more enjoyable than he anticipated it being~

DOCTOR:  
~his smile widens at the response, knowing social events like this aren’t exactly the Master’s strong suit most of the time~ great!

MASTER:  
~he happily turns back to start eating the food set out in front of him, just focusing on that for a while~

JACK:  
~eventually he stands up, nearly knocking over his chair entirely as he clangs on his glass~ shhhhh sh sh, I gotta say some things!

GUESTS:  
~the room quiets, partially because of the spectacle it seems Jack’s about to make of himself~

DOCTOR:  
~turns his attention to Jack, knowing he’s completely hammered but not too worried by it though he might have been if it were anyone else~

JACK:  
Alrighty. ~he starts, giving a determined nod to the two Timelords as if to tell them he’s “completely sober” again~

MASTER:  
~looks a bit concerned for the outcome of all this~

JACK:  
These guys. Man, they’re probably both the worst and best things to ever happen to me. And, y’know, in my book that’s pretty darn good. See this whole thing, they helped me appreciate life more. Family, friends. I was going into a rut before they showed up. Sure we’ve had some bad experiences together, but look where we are now! I say, ~he lifts an empty glass to the two of them~ _you_ two are my best men. ~he gives a wink, then takes a swig of the air in the glass~

DOCTOR:  
~he smiles because Jack certainly means well, and the message is there, though he does wonder whether or not Jack really thinks he’s drinking something~

MASTER:  
~stifles a snort of laughter, bringing his own glass up for the toast though he does find some meaningful sentiment in Jack’s words, however drunken~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~there’s a lot of hesitant clinking throughout the room~

DOCTOR:  
~toasts as well, equally uncertain but quaffing it in case Jack feels the need to go on—not enough to forget, mind you, just enough to glorify the moment~

JACK:  
Woo! ~he calls and raises his glass again to signify he’s done, at which everyone seems a bit less hesitant~

MASTER:  
~turns to clink against the Doctor’s glass and take a drink~

DOCTOR:  
~he watches as if to be sure Jack doesn’t fall, setting his glass down once the toast is through~

JACK:  
~situates his chair and sits down, looking a bit faint~ I’think thass the last thing I gotta speak for. ~he admits wearily, setting the empty glass aside to carefully start nibbling on his food~

DOCTOR:  
That was the _only_ thing you had to speak for, Jack. ~he points out with a chuckle, eating his food~

JACK:  
Yeah, that. ~he responds blearily, taking it slow with his dinner~

DOCTOR:  
~turns back to properly face his food, chuckling to himself at Jack’s antics as he lets himself enjoy the atmosphere of it all~

ALAN:  
~the next disruption to the meal comes when Alan rattles his spoon inside of his empty glass, which used to contain sparkling juice that he’d quickly downed since the toasts. He stands up, looking around at the gathering and showing nervousness only briefly, before it's replaced by solid determination and he looks over at his parents~ I wanna say something too! ~he announces~

DOCTOR:  
~smiles warmly at his son, giving a small nod~ go ahead, then, Alan. ~wanting to hear what the young Timelord has to say~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the room quiets to listen~

ALAN:  
~searches for words, glancing between the guests and his parents~ I… I’m really happy that you’re my dads. And… we’re really home now. Forever. You helped everyone get home safe… ~he starts to tear up a bit, coming over and hugging the Doctor since he’s closest, wailing~ I love you…!

DOCTOR:  
~keeps his smile though it hurts to know what Alan has gone through, bringing his arms around him in return~ we love you too, Alan…

MASTER:  
Yeah. ~he agrees with a soft smile, leaning over to bring an arm around Alan as well~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the guests applaud softly, as if somewhat concerned by Alan’s actions~

DOCTOR:  
~backs off a bit, looking down at Alan, concerned himself regardless of the audience~ are you alright…?

ALAN:  
~he sniffles and backs off, nodding~ mhm.

MASTER:  
~smiles and strokes Alan’s hair soothingly~ thank you, Alan.

DOCTOR:  
~smiles at his son, nodding in agreement with the Master~ it was a beautiful toast.

ALAN:  
~blinks his eyes, refocusing his robotic one, nodding again~ can I have some with cinnamon…?

DOCTOR:  
~laughs lightly, shaking his head~ when we get home, sure; but what I meant is what you said. Speaking like that about something in the sort of venue where people clap and drink at the end is called a toast.

ALAN:  
Oh! ~he looks around, surveying the gathered guests and breaking into a grin~ okay! ~he goes to sit back down and pick up his memory device to log the information—he’s especially careful with everything that’s happened today, he wants to make sure he remembers it extra well~

DOCTOR:  
~still smiling, he sits up again to eat, remembering when they first got the memory device—he _really_ owes Jack more than he can repay, though he knows the kind-hearted immortal isn’t keeping tabs~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~the room continues to be filled with chatter and music~

MASTER:  
~is quiet again as he eats, thinking through everything that’s happened to somehow bring them to this~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~after everyone is finished their meals, some people have gotten up to dance and chat at other tables~

CHELL:  
~rises to head out to the kitchens, re-emerging with the homemade three-tiered wedding cake on a cart~

DOCTOR:  
~quietly eats until he’s done, the Master’s recollections making him horribly sentimental—though he has been pretty much all day, seeing the cake and playfully getting the Master’s attention with a mental, “if you keep going with that, you’ll make me start crying again”~

MASTER:  
~he jumps a little, looking over at the Doctor and chuckling through a small grin, his train of thought breaking off~ sorry.

DOCTOR:  
It’s fine; Chell’s also bringing the cake out now. ~gestures over to Chell, not actually upset~

MASTER:  
~he sits up a bit, bringing a hand to the Doctor’s cheek before he looks over at Chell with a smile~ should we head over?

DOCTOR:  
~gently nuzzles the Master’s hand, nodding with a small chuckle~ best not to make this lot just stare at it much longer. ~goes to get up~

JACK:  
~looks around drowsily~ caaake?

MASTER:  
~chuckles, getting up and patting Jack on the shoulder~ soon, Jack.

DOCTOR:  
~is equally amused, though he worries Jack will end up passing out before the night is through, starting towards Chell~

CHELL:  
~looks over when she notices them, giving a broad smile and gesturing encouragingly~

MASTER:  
~catches up to the Doctor, hugging his arm affectionately but backing off a little after a moment~

DOCTOR:  
~grins happily at both the Master’s and Chell’s actions, speaking once they get there~ should we call for people’s attention?

CHELL:  
~looks over at the tables, though everyone seems pretty much aware, some getting up to come closer for this next part of the traditions~

MASTER:  
Perhaps that’s not necessary. ~he comments with a little smile~

DOCTOR:  
~nods in agreement after a quick glance over the people, going to cut them a slice and plate it and all, smiling as well~

MASTER:  
~he cuts a piece for himself, wanting a full portion—it’s cake, after all. He hands the Doctor a fork and takes the other, going to scoop off a piece of his slice and looking up at the Doctor uncertainly~

DOCTOR:  
~he gets a bite of cake on his own fork, seeing the Master hesitate and lifting his fork to the Master’s mouth first~

MASTER:  
~he looks at the Doctor incredulously, warning him not to stab him with the fork before opening his mouth to grab the piece of cake~

DOCTOR:  
~snorts, since of course he wasn’t going to and the Master’s expression amuses him, though he does apologize after the little outburst~

MASTER:  
~the Doctor’s snort makes him stifle a laugh, squeezing his eyes shut and bringing a hand up to his mouth as he chuckles, needing to finish the bite of cake first~

DOCTOR:  
~that just makes him more inclined to laugh, keeping himself together so he doesn’t make the Master choke on his cake~

MASTER:  
~he manages to finish and calm himself down, picking up his fork and a bit of cake to proffer it to the Doctor, smushing some icing up against his nose when he goes to eat it~

DOCTOR:  
~noms the cake, chuckling at the icing on his nose as he chews very deliberately before swallowing it down, luckily managing to not choke—the cake’s delicious, and he tries to lick the icing off of his own nose after he has collected himself~

MASTER:  
~he can properly giggle now, watching the Doctor licking his own nose~

GUESTS:  
~the gathered guests applaud softly in appreciation for the moment~

CHELL:  
~starts cutting up more pieces of cake, putting them on plates and handing them to people with a smile~

DOCTOR:  
~he wipes the last bit off once he’s satisfied with what he’s successfully licked away, going on to eat more cake, calling over to Chell with his mouth full~ my compliments to the chef!

CHELL:  
~she smiles a bit wider~ thank you. ~seeming a bit more comfortable speaking~

WHEATLEY:  
~he adds, keeping his distance from the cake since his arms tend to flail~ oh! Thank you too! Because, since I helped… but Chell’s really much better, made the whole recipe and everythin’. Brilliant, she is.

DOCTOR:  
Seems like it! Though I’m certain you’re a great help. ~he responds warmly~ and you are both most definitely welcome!

WHEATLEY:  
~chuckles awkwardly with a hand at the back of his neck~

CHELL:  
~rolls her eyes affectionately at him as she continues cutting up pieces~

MASTER:  
~steps aside so other people can get their cake, smiling a bit when Amy and Rory come their way~

AMY:  
Hey, you two lovebirds forgot to come over and say hi! ~she accuses playfully in her Scottish accent, opening her arms to hug them both~

DOCTOR:  
~sets down his cake (or what’s left of it) to accept the hug, grinning~ sorry, Amelia; it’s been quite busy!

MASTER:  
~holds his plate aside, trying not to get his cake squished amidst the hug~

AMY:  
~backs off~ that was such a beautiful ceremony. What planet were we on?

DOCTOR:  
Nowhere inhabited enough to be named. I affectionately call it Mock-Gallifrey, though, since it looks similar. ~he answers with a smile~

RORY:  
~speaks up in a confused tone, having thought he mostly understood space-time by now~ but we know you later, we _remember_ you later, but you now can’t be the you before then. How?

MASTER:  
~rolls his eyes, speaking sympathetically~ Rory, just be glad time isn’t broken yet. ~he’s worried that things do still happen the way Rory and Amy remember them—meaning the Doctor regenerates and goes on without him or Alan, but he doesn’t voice it~

DOCTOR:  
It’ll correct itself; ~he adds with a shrug~ I’ve switched up bigger, time will probably just have some inconsistencies. ~he’s not certain either, really, but he can’t live in paranoia~

RORY:  
~just shrugs and goes along with it~ Alright.

JACK:  
~comes over, patting both of them on the butt as he passes by to go get some cake~

MASTER:  
~jumps a little before seeing that it’s just Jack~ Yeah, anyway…

DOCTOR:  
~jumps a little as well, looking back though he can reason it was Jack, commenting~ we’re going to have to carry him to the TARDIS at this rate.

MASTER:  
~chuckles~

AMY:  
~looks around them, trying to see who it was~ your best man? Yea he was… a bit sloshed for that speech, wasn’t he?

DOCTOR:  
You haven’t met Jack, then. Yes, he is properly drunk, but I’m fairly sure he would’ve done that either way. ~chuckles at his last statement~

RORY:  
~looks like he’s about to point out that it’s their _wedding day_ before going along with it~

MASTER:  
_Probably._ ~he adds for a small sense of doubt on the Doctor’s claim, a bit embarrassed; he goes back to eating his cake~

AMY:  
~shrugs~ Hey, we should meet up again sometime. ~she looks back at Alan and Heather, who have found each other again to continue their game~ they’re having so much fun.

DOCTOR:  
~smirks mischievously, just a little dulled by alcohol himself~ we’re just lucky he didn’t feel the need to say anything. ~though he turns his attention to the kids afterward~ Yeah, certainly. I have to make up for the time I lost in this paradox.

MASTER:  
~looks over incredulously, giving the Doctor a soft jab in the side for his jest~

AMY:  
~smiles, looking back at the two Timelords~ perfect. Oo, I think I’m gonna grab some of that cake; congratulations, you two! ~she calls as she heads to the cake table~

DOCTOR:  
~laughs at the Master’s response, bringing a hand to his side though it didn’t really hurt~ thank you!

RORY:  
~gives a little wave before heading off after Amy~

MASTER:  
~opts to sit down again so he can finish his cake, heading back to their table~

DOCTOR:  
~picks up his cake and just eats standing up, walking over to talk to Kate—he doesn’t see why the Master would want to talk to her anyway~ you are persistent, I’ll give you that. ~the remark is meant to be a playful comment on the guards~

KATE:  
I’d be surprised if you expected less of me. ~she responds, businesslike as usual~ how is the hearing aid working?

DOCTOR:  
Well, I’ve been able to hold every conversation so far. ~he takes a bite of cake~ thank you for that, by the way.

KATE:  
You’re _sure_ you don’t need a second one? ~she asks, raising her eyebrows at him~

DOCTOR:  
I’m positive. ~he answers a little irritably—he really doesn’t like needing one in the first place~ you should relax a little; it _is_ a party.

KATE:  
~she lets her shoulders drop a bit, as if she didn’t even notice she was tense~ sorry. We’re never just… _invited to an outing_ with you that doesn’t end with a hostile alien encounter.

DOCTOR:  
~gives a little smile~ Well, I can’t _promise_ anything, but I did have the TARDIS scan a 1,000-light-year radius around here/now for any danger, and she didn’t come up with anything.

KATE:  
~she chuckles at that~ there’s always going to be danger of one kind or another. ~she nods gently, dismissing her own demeanor~ it really is a beautiful wedding, Doctor.

DOCTOR:  
Thank you. ~he responds with a smile before adding~ and between you and me, the soldiers aren’t entirely unwelcome. Even I know it’s a huge risk to have everyone I care about under one roof, being who I am.

KATE:  
You’re welcome, then. ~she pauses for a moment, looking at the Doctor skeptically~ but why did you invite me? Do you want a pay raise or something?

DOCTOR:  
~he laughs at that, though he calms himself down so he’s clear he’s being genuine when he speaks~ no; I invited you because I know you’re a good, caring person. You and I work toward the same thing, in the end, regardless of our methods.

KATE:  
~she smiles a little, nodding in appreciation~ that we do. Thank you, Doctor.

ENVIRONMENT:  
~he sees someone approach through the corner of his eye, recognizing Si’nuitelle though when she greets him he can’t discern what she says very well, since she’s on his deaf side~

DOCTOR:  
Don’t mention it. ~he responds with a smile before turning to Si’nuitelle so he can hear her~ Si’nuitelle! {how’ve you been?}

SI’NUITELLE:  
~she throws her arms around him, thankfully resting her head on the side with his hearing aid~ {congratulations!} I’ve been great!! ~she finishes in English, sounding like she has more of an American accent now than Gallifreyan~

DOCTOR:  
~hugs Si’nuitelle back, chuckling as he thinks Jacks’ outdone himself if she has grown an American accent in Cardiff~ {That’s wonderful! And thank you.}

SI’NUITELLE:  
{How’s the Master? And Alan?} ~she asks, falling back on Gallifreyan since it’s easier and the Doctor can understand it~

DOCTOR:  
{We’ve all been a lot better, rebuilding it all. Alan’s gotten better with remembering, and we fixed up his eye… the Master’s been great, too!}

MASTER:  
~comes up behind the Doctor and takes his empty plate out of his hand, setting it down on the nearest table and taking the Doctor’s hand~ {Mind if I steal him for a bit?}

SI’NUITELLE:  
~she chuckles and nods a bit~

DOCTOR:  
~grins happily when he hears the Master, stepping away to join him with a small wave to Si’nuitelle~

MASTER:  
~pulls the Doctor back to the dance floor, which is currently empty, lifting the other Timelord’s hand up to kiss it~ may I have this dance?

DOCTOR:  
~giggles in warm amusement, answering with a short nod~ You May.

MASTER:  
~he grins and pulls the Doctor into a lively step to the beat of the music, spinning himself around before facing the Doctor again~

DOCTOR:  
~dances in time with the Master, following his lead for the most part and smiling~

MASTER:  
~by the time the song ends he’s tired himself out, grinning and catching his breath as he moves forward into the Doctor’s arms, resting his head on the other Timelord’s chest~

DOCTOR:  
~automatically brings his arms around the Master, lifting a hand to gently run through the other Timelord’s hair, beyond content~

GARRET:  
~sees them standing there and brings up a slow song next~

ENVIRONMENT:  
~some of the guests start approaching the dance floor—Amy and Rory, Chell dragging Wheatley, Alan and Heather spinning circles around each other with no regard to the pace of the song; even Jack makes it out with Si’nuitelle on his arm~

MASTER:  
~looks up, smiling around at everyone who’s there~

DOCTOR:  
~he glances over at the others, then turns his attention back to the Master, thinking there’s no way he could be a part of a better family~ they’re perfect…

MASTER:  
Hm? ~he looks back at the Doctor, swaying gently to the song~ the guests?

DOCTOR:  
~nods a little, swaying with the Master~ every one of them. ~he pauses before chuckling a little~ us too, of course.

MASTER:  
~brings a hand up to the Doctor’s cheek, meeting his gaze lovingly~ Maybe. But you’re my favorite, I think.

DOCTOR:  
~his smile widens and he nuzzles the Master’s hand a little, answering playfully~ hm… I think I could say the same about you… though I don’t think they mind.

MASTER:  
~moves forward, nearly cutting the Doctor off with the sudden kiss, just overwhelmed with the feeling between them and needing to express it~

DOCTOR:  
~eagerly kisses the Master back equally, telepathically nuzzling close to him as well in pure joy~

MASTER:  
~he backs off after a moment and gives a happy sigh, his head against the Doctor’s, perfectly entwined in his mind~ {I wonder what I’d be without you, Theta.}

DOCTOR:  
~smiles at the sentiment, happy almost to the point of tears, though he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t feel there’s anything left he needs to say~

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end with us. <3

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/pSKuCSx


End file.
